Error Genético
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: Híbridos, la gran interrogante dentro del sistema posterior a la Tercera Guerra. Nadie sabe cómo se originaron, o cuál es el motivo de su existencia; pero son peligrosos y deben ser capturados. Sasuke Uchiha lo sabe. Desde la fuga en su laboratorio, ha vivido al borde de la ley para proteger a su hermano; hasta que su camino se encuentra con un policía dispuesto a ayudarlo. SNS/AU
1. Capítulo 1: Destino Sellado

**Sasuke.**

Fue entonces, cuando vi las luces de los rascacielos de la ciudad fuera de mi alcance y escuché el sonido de la puerta del edificio contiguo abrirse, que supe que estaba perdido.

Demasiado lejos para saltar, muy alto como para lanzarme y salir vivo. Ni con mis uñas perfectamente afiladas conseguiría agarrarme a tiempo de los cristales de las ventanas y mucho menos de un salto llegaría al siguiente edificio.

Estaba muerto.

¿Mi nombre? Sasuke Uchiha.

¿De qué estoy escapando? Irónicamente, de la persona que amo.

¿Por qué? Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, aunque realmente es posible dejarlo en apenas unas palabras: soy un Error Genético.

— Uchiha.

Él me llama, ¿tiene algún caso ignorarlo? Haría lo que fuera para escuchar su voz de nuevo, aún si implica su total desprecio.

Sonreí de lado y mis ojos se volvieron inexpresivos, me di la vuelta para ver a quien pronto sería el responsable de mi muerte.

— Así que al fin te animaste, usuratonkachi.

Lo dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara desde esa distancia y vi su rostro crisparse de ira. Sostenía en la mano su arma de siempre, esta vez con el líquido azul que los policías usan para matar.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y el viento agitaba su cabello; aún con todo el odio de su mirada, la sombra de lo que fuimos estaba en cada parte de su expresión. Si alguien me preguntara, contestaría que definitivamente era una buena imagen para llevarme al infierno.

 _Mátame ahora_

Luego, se quedó tan inexpresivo como yo. Escuché el sonido del arma al ser cargada y un shock eléctrico me recorrió entero.

— Recuerda que tú me obligaste a esto, Sasuke.- Dijo con voz de ultratumba, a la vez que dirigía el arma hacia mi pecho y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Apretó el gatillo.

…

Por favor, no culpen a Naruto de esto. Como él lo dijo, fui yo quien lo orilló a hacerlo. Y mientras el sonido de la bala se perdía a la distancia, miles de imágenes cruzaron mi mente.

Desde el comienzo de todo.

.

.

.

 _ **ERROR GENÉTICO**_

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 1: Destino sellado.**_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

—Tu nombre.

—Sasuke.

—Di tu nombre completo, acércate a la grabadora.

—Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha — repetí.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu edad?

— Diecinueve.

— ¿Sabes tu fecha de nacimiento?

—Veintitrés de julio, según mi madre.

—Ella…

—Está muerta—. Cierto— Mi hermano también, si es lo que iba a preguntar —. Mentira.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu hermano?

—Itachi Uchiha.

El rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel llenó la sala por tortuosos segundos. No aparté la vista de la superficie de la mesa, por mucho que mi instinto me gritara que debía encontrar una forma de salir de ahí.

— ¿Tienes un lugar de residencia fijo? — Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en mis labios ante esa pregunta.

—Entrada al tercer acueducto, a mano derecha.

—No juegues con nosotros.

—No lo hago —. Dije cortante, su mutismo me dijo que no se lo esperaba. Patético.

— ¿Tienes una idea de dónde estás?— Esa sí era una buena pregunta.

—He escuchado que llaman a este lugar "Distrito de Defensa", pero no sé más.

—Bien.

La mano del joven castaño frente a mí se acercó al aparato que grababa mi voz, la colocó sobre una luz roja y esta se apagó. La ausencia del leve pitido que señalaba que estaba encendida, sumió la sala en un silencio total.

Shikamaru Nara, nombre que conocí al leer la credencial que colgaba de la bolsa de su traje, se recargó lentamente en el respaldo de su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Por el rabillo del ojo noté que me miró fijamente, evaluándome, pero mi expresión burlona no se quitaría por mucho que tratara de intimidarme; hace mucho que dejé de funcionar así.

—Tengo una última pregunta para ti —. Dijo con la intención de que alzara la vista, pero no me interesaba hacerlo. Respiró profundamente, tan harto de esto como yo, y colocó una hoja nueva a su alcance para hacer anotaciones. —¿Qué es lo que sabes de tu condición?

— ¿Mi condición?

—Tu historia, que eres un híbrido.

"Híbrido"

Esa palabra significaba tantas cosas.

Durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial, la Bioquímica se volvió la mejor aliada del ser humano para matar a sus semejantes. Cuando se dieron cuenta, tres cuartas partes de la población habían muerto y menos de la mitad del mundo era habitable. Los híbridos aparecieron después de eso, pero los motivos eran desconocidos. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que fuimos armas que al final no fueron necesarias, pero eso no explicaba por qué seguíamos vivos.

—Solo sé que los químicos mataron a toda mi familia porque no los resistieron, pero mi hermano y yo nacimos con ellos —. Hice un gesto indiferente. —Parece que les servíamos.

—Bien, eso confirma que las primeras dos generaciones resultaron inútiles —. Murmuró para sí mientras anotaba en la hoja. — ¿Tienes una idea de con qué animal fueron mezclados?

En respuesta, mis uñas rasgaron toda la extensión de la mesa y se emitió un sonido agudo que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Esta vez sí lo vi; le sonreí tranquilamente al volver a esconder mis manos bajo la mesa.

—Gato, mi hermano tenía ojos de ese tipo.

—Te habías portado bien hasta ahora —. Dijo cansinamente mientras pasaba un dedo por sobre las marcas que dejé en la superficie de metal.

—Usted dijo que solo una pregunta más, no estoy para complacer todas las dudas que se le antojen.

—Eres demasiado insolente, Uchiha, no deberías olvidar los motivos por los que estás aquí.

— ¿Ser un ladrón? Es un pretexto bajo para cualquiera de ustedes —. Pasé mis manos a mi nuca y me incliné en la silla; dirigí mi mirada al techo. — Me habían dejado en paz hasta ahora.

— Eso es porque no conseguíamos atraparte.

— Ah, supongo que tiene razón, pero es que todos sus miembros son demasiado estúpidos.

—No tanto — Contestó. —,si logramos atraparte.

Arrugué el entrecejo ante su afirmación.

—Fue un descuido de mi parte, y solo uno de sus miembros, el mismo chico rubio que me ha perseguido por cinco meses. Quisiera volver a ver esa estúpida cara para rompérsela de una vez.

—Bueno, estás de suerte —. Contestó y se levantó del asiento. Le dirigí una mirada confundida. — Él vendrá contigo ahora.

Oh no…

— ¿No pueden simplemente matarme y ya? No van a sacar de mí más de lo que ya les di.

— Desgraciadamente, tu presencia aquí no está pensada para que mueras —. Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho. — Pero eso no me corresponde explicártelo.

Avanzó hacia la puerta del fondo y una vez la cerró tras él, todo quedó en silencio.

¿Realmente había esperanza de que no me mataran? Si era así, bien podría intentar salir en algún descuido y volver con Itachi antes de que fuera tarde. Había cometido un error al confiarme y robar el bolso de aquella mujer de élite, pero no era algo que ocurriría una segunda ocasión y sería más precavido a partir de ahora.

Tendría que llegar con las manos vacías a donde mi hermano esperaba, ya que no había conseguido alimento o algo que vender a lo largo de todo el día.

Sería otra noche con hambre, con la vaga esperanza de que las cosas mejoraran al día siguiente. Pero aún esa desdichada existencia en las calles era mejor que lo que me esperaba si me quedaba en ese sitio.

Lo poco que sabíamos mi hermano y yo del destino de los híbridos una vez llegaban a ese lugar, es que eran registrados y luego trasladados a una especie de prisión de alta seguridad cerca a la base general del distrito. Ya se habían tardado en llevarme, pero si lo hacían, tenía que actuar rápido ya que sería una breve oportunidad de estar en el exterior.

Me removí: mis pies estaban amarrados a las patas de la mesa y estas unidas al suelo. Aunque me deshiciera de ese agarre, la puerta tenía seguridad y, durante el traslado, era obvio que más de dos se encargarían de escoltarme; ya les había dado bastantes problemas.

Al saberme tan encerrado, esperaba que las ideas fluyeran en el momento preciso.

De momento, tendría que soportar al rubio idiota que justamente acababa de abrir la puerta.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto**

— Es demasiado insolente, a pesar de su situación —. Dijo Kiba a mi lado, mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de agua. Veíamos al Uchiha a través del cristal unidireccional que no le permitía saber que estábamos aquí, mientras Shikamaru le hacía las preguntas que marcaba el protocolo.

Removí la taza de café con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, queriendo hacer espirales perfectas en la espuma y esperando hasta que se perdieran de nuevo. Luego de un suspiro, bebí un sorbo; sentí el líquido caliente viajar por mi garganta e hizo que un calorcito se alojara en mi pecho. Amaba el café, pero sólo cuando contiene mucha azúcar; era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a las altas horas de la noche en que me quedaba a trabajar en la comisaría; días como hoy, que se consideraban buenos porque finalmente teníamos al objetivo en nuestras manos.

— No creo que puedas culparlo por ello —. Contesté. —Lleva dos años completos en la calle. Ya lo escuchaste, tiene apenas una idea de donde está.

— Bueno, tampoco vas a explicarle todo sobre el Centro, Naruto, no es tu responsabilidad.

— No dije que fuera a hacerlo —. Shikamaru se había levantado ya de la silla. —No quiero saber más de lo necesario para lo que tenemos planeado.

— Eso dices siempre — Giró la tapa de la botella y colocó esta en el soporte del cristal, para desperezarse estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Eran las tres de la mañana y ambos estábamos agotados. —, pero lo haces de alguna forma, siempre te involucras.

— No con el Uchiha —. Lo corté. —Me ha causado bastantes problemas el traerlo aquí.

Justo entonces se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de nuestro lado derecho: Shikamaru había abandonado la sala de interrogatorios. Se acercó al escritorio tras de mí y depositó ahí su pequeño montón de papeles con anotaciones. Suspiró.

— Todo tuyo.

— ¿No te cansas de usar hojas de papel? —. Kiba se había acercado al montón con curiosidad, aunque casi de inmediato Shikamaru bloqueó su vista. —Es más práctico usar la tableta.

— Shikamaru está loco — Contesté con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque mis ojos no se apartaban de la persona del otro lado del vidrio. —; cree que habrá una conspiración y toda La Red sufrirá de un robo de datos.

— Mejor ser precavido —. Dijo el Nara con suficiencia. —Además, las tabletas son demasiado problemáticas, es difícil manejarlas.

—No, es que eres un flojo de primera; no sé cómo has llegado a jefe —. Kiba trataba de picarlo. Shikamaru solo rodó los ojos con molestia.

— Porque era la persona más inteligente después de-

— Cierren la boca los dos —. Mi voz salió más seria de lo que esperaba y sentí las miradas de ambos sobre mi espalda, pero no me moví. — Los necesito atentos. Sé que no intentará nada, pero cada palabra que salga de su molesta boca es necesaria para esto.

Me giré para observarlos y dejé mi taza de café al lado de la botella de Kiba.

— Es el último de ese laboratorio al que tenemos acceso, si nos llegara a traicionar estamos perdidos.

— Estaremos atentos, Naruto —. Shikamaru arrugó el ceño. — Haremos lo mejor que podamos… Si tú dejas de aplazar esto y entras al interrogatorio de una buena vez.

Abrí y cerré la boca muchas veces, tratando de contestarle eso, pero si hasta él se había dado cuenta de lo incapaz que me sentía de entrar a esa sala, tenía problemas.

— ¿Es la primera vez desde que-?

— Cierra la boca, Kiba —. Le callé. — No tengo ningún problema en entrar ahí.

— Si tú lo dices…— Para cuando ese murmullo llegó a mis oídos yo ya había abierto la puerta para salir.

Pero una vez estuve frente a la manija metálica que me llevaría al Uchiha, me permití un respiro para darme ánimos. Por muchos problemas que me hubiera causado, o la cantidad de insolencia que mostraba, él era una pieza clave para lo que había planeado desde hace tanto.

El chirrido de la puerta al empujarla llenó mis oídos; ahora estaba frente a él.

— Uchiha —. La puerta se cerró tras de mí y caminé hasta la silla donde antes había estado Shikamaru. No llevaba nada conmigo, no era necesario para esto, pero hubiera deseado al menos una pila de papeles en la que escapar de aquellos ojos.

— Ah, así que eres tú —. Su comentario tenía la intención de ser burlón, pero su tono naturalmente frío lo volvía además tétrico, diez veces peor en lo que a mí respecta. — Ahora puedo verte con detenimiento; antes siempre estábamos corriendo.

— Sí, sin duda buenos tiempos —. Comenté con sarcasmo. Como el profesional que se suponía que era, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era verlo a los ojos e intimidarlo, pero no había forma de que mi mirada se dirigiera a su rostro directamente sin desviarse unos segundos después.

Apreté el botón de la grabadora y esta se activó. Escuché un bufido salir de sus labios.

— ¿Vas a preguntar más cosas? Es aburrido, ¿sabes? — Colocó un codo sobre la mesa, observándome.

— Necesitamos más información.

— He dicho que no puedo darles más.

— Sí puedes —. Le corté, alcé la vista por unos segundos de la superficie de la mesa. —Aún nos faltan datos de la fuga masiva de los híbridos en tu laboratorio.

— Si tantas dudas tienes pregúntales a mis compañeros.

— Ten por seguro que lo haríamos, si ellos estuvieran aquí.

Le miré fijamente, porque era necesario que entendiera que no mentía. Era cierto que durante un tiempo la mayoría estuvieron en nuestra custodia, pero eso fue antes de que los secuestros empezaran.

— Sabaku no Gaara está con nosotros, pero desgraciadamente es incapaz de hablar al respecto —. O hacer algo sin la necesidad de que haya guardias a su lado. —Haku… Él falleció hace algunos meses.

— Sí, supe que terminaron matándolo —. Escupió las palabras y sus manos golpearon levemente la mesa adrede. Sus ojos eran diferentes ahora.

— Eso no es cierto, Haku estaba demasiado enfermo —. Mi vista vagó hacia el techo como si restara importancia a sus palabras, pero los ojos de aquel chico antes de que se quedaran sin vida estaban muy presentes en mi mente.

— Hasta crees que voy a confiar en tus palabras —. Murmuró con claro desprecio. —Todos en este maldito lugar no son más que unos embusteros.

Ni siquiera gritaba, pero el odio en sus palabras bastaría para corroer el corazón de una persona inocente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y apretó la quijada, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa.

— Supuestamente rescatan a los híbridos de las calles, luego los encierran, matan al que les de problemas y dejan que los demás se pudran. ¿Qué clase de salvadores se creen? Me dan asco.

— ¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo! — Espeté inclinando mi cuerpo hacia la mesa. Esta vez la ira corría por mis venas, líquida y demasiado caliente como para quedarme quieto. Habría tomado su solapa si un toque en el vidrio no me hubiera distraído.

Seguro era el idiota de Kiba, y pedía que me controlara como si él lo hiciera; no por nada le habían quitado el derecho de hacer interrogatorios.

Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces en silencio, fingiendo por un momento que estaba solo. Regresé a una posición cómoda y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Sólo entonces lo vi.

— Me creas o no, no es mi problema, no cambiará nada.

— Qué felicidad — Contestó con una sonrisa torcida. —, ahora sigamos fingiendo que no aborrezco tu estúpida voz.

Mi paciencia se agotaba.

— Necesito que me digas todo lo que recuerdes sobre aquella noche.

— Seguramente tengo lujo de detalles de esa vez que trataba de no mirar atrás mientras corría como loco por las calles del distrito —. Puso los ojos en blanco. —Seguro me fascina rememorar el dolor de mis pies al correr tanto para escapar.

— Te estás colocando solo la soga al cuello, Uchiha —. Advertí.

— ¿En verdad? Vaya, creí que sería más difícil, pensé que no podías siquiera entender mis palabras — Uno de mis puños se apretó bajo la mesa y lo fulminé con la mirada. De solo pensar en golpear su estúpida cara algo se removía en mi pecho con triunfo.

— Limítate a contestar.

—Ya te dije que puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de los míos que tienes en esa prisión, yo no lo haré —. Seguramente era capaz de soportar esas palabras, no así la sonrisa burlona que se colocó en sus labios.

Cuando me enteré, me había levantado y rodeado la mesa. Trató de levantarse, pero sabía que sus pies estaban atados. Alzó una mano para defenderse, pero las mías se movieron en su punto ciego y colocaron las suyas en su espalda.

El sonido de su frente al golpear la superficie de metal viajó hasta mis oídos con lentitud. Escuché su maldición y le sentí removerse, pero yo ya había perdido la poca paciencia que tenía.

— Kiba — Sabía que me escuchaba. —, trae tu tableta.

Los mechones de cabello taparon parte de su rostro cuando lo ladeo para intentar observarme, pero solo afirmé mi agarre y dejé mi vista en la puerta hasta que vi a Kiba entrar por ella.

— Muéstrame la foto de Tenten —. Rápidamente buscó entre sus archivos y apenas colocó la pantalla en mi dirección, tomé a Sasuke de los cabellos para obligarlo a alzar la mirada. — ¿Puedes verla?

No contestó, sus ojos quedaron un momento fijos a la imagen antes de apartar la vista. Hice que la regresara con un fuerte tirón.

— ¡¿Puedes verla?!

— ¡Claro que puedo, imbécil!

— Muy bien, hemos progresado. Ahora, ¿ves que esté lastimada? ¿Qué esté llorando o se encuentre amordazada? — Dejé pasar unos segundos. —No, ¿verdad? Porque aquí no golpeamos y amordazamos híbridos, solo pequeños imbéciles como tú.

— Es suficiente, Naruto —. La voz de Shikamaru se hizo oír desde la puerta, lo que provocó un vuelco en mi pecho. Él no intervenía a menos que fuera necesario. Ya había soltado a Sasuke para cuando entró a la sala. — Creo que lo ha entendido.

— Bien.

— ¿Quieres que continúe desde aquí?

— No, estoy bien —. Contesté de inmediato.

— No tengo problemas en-

—Te dije que no es necesario, Shikamaru —. No me gustaba que me hiciera ver como un idiota frente al Uchiha, aunque por el rabillo del ojo percibí que no tenía su atención en nosotros.

Hubo una corta pausa antes de que me contestara.

— De acuerdo —. Concluyó con desgana. —Solo acaba rápido con esto —. Hizo una seña a Kiba y sin más ambos salieron de la sala. Sabía que me esperaba una regañiza apenas terminará el interrogatorio.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ellos y esperé el tiempo suficiente para saber que habían vuelto a su lugar tras el vidrio.

Mi vista viajó al Uchiha y sus manos en puños contra la mesa. Lo que estuviera pensando no debería importarme, pero esa postura evocaba otras memorias muy difíciles de ignorar.

— Bien —. Me senté de nuevo frente a él. —Espero que ya que comprobaste que no somos asesinos, puedas decirme algo más sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche.

El silencio que siguió luego de mis palabras se extendió hasta casi dos minutos. Fue difícil para mí quedarme quieto, no voltear con nerviosismo al cristal para preguntar mudamente si podía darle un golpe para hacerlo reaccionar.

Sus puños se apretaron; pude ver que el brillo en sus ojos había cambiado, más bien se encontraba ausente; su boca entreabierta dejaba ver unos dientes muy blancos, a pesar de las condiciones en las que vivió dos años. De hecho, su piel lucía realmente bien una vez que con la imaginación conseguías apartar la suciedad y la mugre de sus garras. Estas últimas eran largas, gruesas y muy afiladas; entendí entonces su admirable habilidad para escalar edificios aferrándose a los pequeños huecos en el concreto.

Cuando alcé la vista, él lo hizo también. Fue un extraño momento de sincronía que se rompió en cuanto empezó a hablar.

— Era muy tarde, las cuatro de la mañana, tal vez. Dos días antes habían llegado dos híbridos de serpiente.

— Kabuto y Orochimaru.

— Sí, ellos —. Hubo una corta pausa. — ¿Están aquí? — La intriga se hizo presente en su rostro.

— No, a ellos no los hemos visto jamás, ni siquiera tienen un registro; supongo que no les dio tiempo de hacerlos antes de que todos escaparan.

— Da igual, no me caían bien —. Pasó una mano por su cabello para apartar mechones de su rostro, luego se inclinó en la silla como si de repente se sintiera cómodo. — Pero, fueron ellos los que nos sacaron de ahí.

— ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Estoy a punto de decirlo — Exclamó con fastidio. —, aunque realmente no sé. Simplemente desperté porque mi hermano me llamaba; la puerta de mi celda estaba abierta. Ayudé a mi hermano a salir de la suya, luego corrimos por los pasillos hasta dar con un ventanal y salimos por él.

— ¿Es todo? ¿Qué te hace pensar entonces que ellos los sacaron?

— Los vi brevemente, Orochimaru tenía las tarjetas llave en su mano. Itachi me dijo que no me distrajera, luego él mismo me comentó que Kabuto había abierto su celda.

— ¿A dónde fueron después de eso?

— Corrimos sin detenernos hasta dar con la Avenida Dos.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

— Eso es a diez kilómetros de distancia de tu laboratorio.

— ¿De verdad? Bien, supongo que con miedo todo se puede —. Su voz sin emoción era perfectamente audible, y aún así sentía que no llegaba a mis oídos correctamente.

Esperé con escasa paciencia a que agregara algo más, y cuando no lo hizo, apagué la grabadora y recargué mis codos sobre la mesa, más cerca.

" _Colocar los codos sobre la mesa es un gesto intimidante y seguro. No olvides hacerlo si es que alguna vez necesitas cooperación a toda costa"_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en mi mente y cerré los ojos un momento para asimilarlas.

— Hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar, Uchiha, y no es precisamente otra ronda de preguntas.

— No sé por qué das tantas vueltas; ve al grano —. Espetó de inmediato.

Tan impaciente…

— Los híbridos están desapareciendo.

Y yo tan escaso de tacto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó después de alzar una ceja con confusión.

— Donde tú estabas no era el único laboratorio de híbridos en el distrito. Hubo y aún hay demasiados.

— Eso ya lo sabía, pero sigo sin entender de qué va esto.

Debía haber otra manera de hacerlo.

Abandonando aquella posición supuestamente intimidante, me enderecé en el asiento y dejé las manos sobre la mesa.

— Por si las eternas persecuciones no te han dicho nada, Uchiha, las personas de este edificio estamos encargadas de buscar personas como tú, híbridos. Nuestro trabajo es investigar y descubrir los laboratorios en los que los tienen, extraerlos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y ese lugar seguro es casualmente otro laboratorio? — Preguntó y no entendí el porqué de su sonrisa. Decidí ignorar su pregunta luego de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia.

— El problema de los híbridos tiene muchos años. Hay personas experimentando con ellos y en consecuencia la Élite creó nuestro departamento, para buscarlos a todos.

Parecía a punto de hablar, pero no dijo nada. Por el ligero movimiento de sus brazos, supe que sus manos se retorcían bajo la mesa. Aún me observaba, pero su mente estaba muy lejos.

— Desde que entramos en operación de forma oficial, nos ha ido bien. Pensamos que quien esté detrás de estas actividades tenía las de perder, pero hasta hace unos meses nos percatamos de que nos llevan una gran ventaja.

— ¿Qué parte de que fueras al grano no entendiste? — Dijo cuando hice una pausa. — Lo que ustedes hagan no me interesa, tampoco quienes son los buenos o los malos.

Ahora fue su mirada la que se volvió intensa y pesada. Éramos casi de la misma altura, pero pareció mucho más grande al imitar mi posición anterior y colocar los codos sobre la mesa. Sus garras brillaron, así como sus ojos cargados de desprecio.

— Tu compañero me dijo que no estoy aquí para morir y es ese motivo lo único que me importa. Explica eso, si no, no intentes seguir.

A mi mente vinieron muchas maneras de contestarle al hijo de puta que tenía enfrente, pero desgraciadamente ninguna me permitía mantener completamente mi lugar como policía, o al menos una parte de mi dignidad.

" _No hables, es lo que busca"_

— No estoy aquí para complacer tus caprichos, imbécil —. Oh, mi necedad. Agradecí que la experiencia me permitiera, por lo menos, fingir esa frialdad que escondía mis ganas de patearlo. —Lo que te digo es lo que necesitas saber, quieras o no escucharlo.

Ahora, ¿cómo seguir? Lo que planeaba no había sido mi idea más brillante, pero realmente valía la pena intentarlo. Mis manos se juntaron de nuevo sobre la mesa y cerré los ojos un momento antes de hablar.

— Hemos notado que tienen especial interés en los miembros de tu laboratorio; quieren recuperarlos cuanto antes.

Sus ojos, que segundos antes despedían llamas imaginarias, se apagaron para dar paso a lo que gracias a la experiencia supe reconocer como miedo. Era tan leve que podía tratarse de mi imaginación.

— Debido a esto, lo que el departamento tiene pensado es tenderles una trampa.

— Usándome como cebo —. Terminó por mí. Era bastante listo. Pude decir algo, contradecirlo o hacer más suave esa dura verdad, pero no lo hice. — Bien, esperaba algo parecido.

Iba a hablar cuando alzó una mano, pidiendo una pausa. Arquee mis cejas contrariado, pero no dije nada; sus ojos entrecerrados se dirigieron a los míos y por un momento parecieron consumirme.

— Utilizar a un híbrido como carnada, vaya grupo de rescatistas.

— No es algo pensado a la ligera —. Espeté al momento. — Estarás bajo toda nuestra protección, no hay manera de que te perdamos de vista.

— Ni forma de que me aseguren que seguiré vivo —. Contestó.

— Será una operación inmediata — Aseguré. —, no estarás en sus manos más de unas pocas horas.

— Eso no es garantía —. Dijo como reproche a la vez que cruzaba los brazos. Desvió su mirada unos momentos y luego dio de nuevo con la mía; me evaluaba en silencio. — Pero, en este caso, supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Tenía una respuesta preparada para ello.

— Cada híbrido que coopera con nosotros recibe beneficios. Tú no serás la excepción.

— Suena como una oferta interesante —. Percibí sarcasmo en su tono. — Cuéntame más.

Aunque no fuera una propuesta interesante para él, ambos sabíamos que no estaba en posición de negarse. De lo que él no estaba enterado era que si no hubiéramos tomado el control de su caso, la dependencia del distrito destinada a los delitos lo hubiera condenado a una verdadera prisión. Tal vez podría usar eso como un chantaje más adelante. De momento, la casi completa certeza de que aceptaría la propuesta me hizo sonreír internamente.

Curioso era que tantas cosas pudieran resumirse en una palabra.

— Ciudadanía —. Abrió los ojos. — La ciudadanía es-

— Sé lo que significa —Me interrumpió. —, pero es difícil creer que hablas en serio.

— Pues créelo, estoy hablando en serio —. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló en mis labios ante su casi perfectamente oculta estupefacción. — La ciudadanía te ofrece una vivienda propia, trabajo y atención médica. Claro que si hubieras ido alguna vez a un hospital te habrías enterado de que la atención es gratuita para cualquier híbrido.

— Tienes razón, es una lástima que no lo haya hecho —. Mi comentario no le cayó muy bien. — ¿Cómo me aseguras que no son más que palabras lo que prometes?

— Firmarás un contrato, todas las especificaciones vienen en él.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Irás directamente al Centro de Híbridos, ese lugar al que conoces como prisión.

— No, gracias, no estaré encerrado de nuevo.

— Eso es lo que quería oír.

Mi postura se relajó y mis piernas se cruzaron bajo la mesa sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él tampoco lo hizo, como un mudo reto que nos autoimponíamos. Dejé pasar casi un minuto y ya más tranquilo, me levanté de mi lugar y estiré mi mano hacia enfrente.

— Firmaremos el contrato después; de momento, ¿tenemos un trato?

Su mirada desconfiada dejó la mía para observar mi mano. Arrugó el entrecejo y a pesar del trabajo que le costaba, se levantó de la silla.

Se tambaleó levemente, pero era evidente que quería estar a mi altura. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera sus ojos a los míos. A la vez, su mano se levantó para estrechar la mía entre nuestros cuerpos y aunque su expresión seguía tan vacía como siempre, la determinación se dejó oír en su voz.

— Tenemos un trato.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Atrapado

_**Capítulo 2: Atrapado**_

 **Sasuke**

— _Sasuke, despierta._

 _Un solo llamado de esa voz era suficiente para despertarme, pero en esta ocasión, el dolor de mis articulaciones era tal que incluso entre sueños distinguía la presión en mi pecho al respirar._

" _Dame unos minutos, nii-san" pensé para mis adentros. Me habría gustado hacerle una señal, pero no podía distinguir siquiera dónde estaban mis manos._

— _¡Sasuke!_

 _Esta vez sonó apremiante y me empecé a preocupar. Saliendo de la inconsciencia poco a poco, distinguí mucho alboroto; gritos y gruñidos por todos lados, el sonido del golpe del metal como si las celdas estuvieran abiertas. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando escuché de nuevo a Itachi jadeante, mientras a través de los barrotes su mano consiguió tomar mi pierna._

— _¡Sasuke, por favor!_

" _Bien, supongo que con miedo todo se puede"_

 _En un segundo, me encontraba en mi celda; al siguiente, corría con desesperación tomado del brazo de Itachi._

— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Qué sucede, nii-san?!_

 _Tropezaba constantemente, mis ojos apenas podían enfocar la espalda de mi hermano frente a mí._

— _Debemos irnos, Sasuke, nos han dejado escapar —. Contestó con una inusual serenidad; siempre era así._

 _¿Dejado escapar? ¿Quiénes? ¿Habría sido ese hombre con llaves? ¿Ese que llegó días antes y cuya lengua bífida me causaba repulsión?_

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

— _¡Itachi! — Fue mi grito de sorpresa cuando golpeó el cristal dos veces seguidas y este se rompió por completo. Su nudillo sangraba demasiado._

 _De repente, me tomó de los hombros. Lo brusco del movimiento hizo que la sangre me salpicara al rostro._

— _¡Sasuke, reacciona por favor! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

 _Todo había pasado tan rápido._

 _Luego corríamos por las calles, perdiéndonos en callejones, tropezando con las banquetas. La herida de mi costado volvió a sangrar y únicamente ese dolor consiguió sacarme del letargo producto de la miseria física._

 _Se escuchaban gritos cerca de nosotros, intentaban seguirnos la pista. Itachi dobló una esquina y una bala rozó su brazo. Tuve que jalarlo para continuar nuestra carrera; su mano libre de mi agarre sangraba dentro de su boca; la mordía para contener sus gritos._

 _Pasaría una media hora antes de que nos dejaran en paz._

 _Cuando finalmente pudimos detenernos, recargué mi mano contra un poste y mi cuerpo se inclinó producto del agotamiento. Mi voz se había perdido gracias a mis jadeos, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le faltaba a mis pulmones._

 _Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera alzar la cabeza y ver a mi hermano; mi voz rasposa se hizo paso para hacer una pregunta. Nunca antes había salido del laboratorio, no sabía lo que había ocurrido._

— _Nii-san… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?_

 _Él se había dejado caer contra una pared a unos metros de mí; pasaba su mano contraria por el brazo para calmar su dolor. El flujo de sangre aún no se había detenido, pero sí aminorado._

 _En ese entonces no lo entendí, pero su sonrisa era tan grande que daba la impresión de no sentir ningún dolor._

— _Somos libres, Sasuke. Libres._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Libres, ¿eh?

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, para nada.

La chica pelirrosa frente a mí me observó con desconfianza, aunque pronto volvió a su trabajo de revisar mis brazos y piernas en busca de magulladuras.

Según lo que me dijeron, me colocarían un aparato de rastreo para el momento del supuesto secuestro, ese era el motivo para encontrarme ahí, en la enfermería del lugar.

Ese chico rubio, cuyo nombre no se molestó en decirme, había abandonado la sala luego de hacer el trato y dos guardias entraron para escoltarme. La pelirrosa me había recibido de forma amistosa, pero al ver mi actitud con los guardias le fue imposible mantener la sonrisa en su rostro y ahora era lo más cortés posible a pesar de su evidente molestia.

Aunque ella y yo estábamos solos ahora, sabía que había vigilancia del otro lado de las puertas dobles y seguramente también nos observaban por las cámaras colocadas en las esquinas de la sala. Eso me hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

— ¿Tienes alguna herida bajo la camisa?

Faltarían dedos en mis manos para contarlas.

— No.

— ¿Me dejarías revisar?

— No es necesario —. Dije esta vez mirándola fijamente. Ella era difícil de intimidar, pero luego de un momento de duda pareció dejar el asunto por la paz y se acercó a la mesita al lado de la camilla para tomar la jeringa.

— Voy a darte un sedante antes de instalar el aparato. — Su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y observé cómo acercaba la jeringa a mi cuello. Me aparté casi de inmediato. — ¿Qué sucede?

— No puedes ponerme eso.

— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestionó contrariada. _—_ Esto evitará que tengas dolor.

Una risa corta e involuntaria se escuchó, cortesía de mis amargas memorias. Me vio como si estuviera loco y cuando me enderecé se alejó, pensando seguramente que la iban a atacar.

— Nada evita que tenga dolor.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos mientras su mano bajaba lentamente. Luego, como si recordara con quien estaba, sonrió levemente.

— No tienes porqué asustarte por las agujas, no te dolerá más de lo necesario y después sentirás mucho alivio.

— No me hacen efecto los sedantes. — Fue mi respuesta y esta vez le di una sonrisa resignada. —Es un efecto secundario de alguna droga que me dieron cuando era muy chico.

Si tuvo pensado decir algo, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Bajó la mirada y se acercó a la mesita para dejar la jeringa en su lugar, pero su expresión había abandonado la hostilidad para dar paso a una preocupación genuina. Sentí lástima por ella, pero en esos momentos no debía prestarle atención a cosas tan banales.

— ¿Realmente no sientes nada? ¿Ningún alivio?

— Absolutamente nada. —Contesté indiferente. — Era el pretexto que necesitaban para hacerme sufrir todo lo que querían.

Vi el brillo de la lástima en sus ojos y sonreí en mi interior. Pasados apenas unos segundos, se inclinó para quedar a la altura de mi rostro y puso una mano sobre mi hombro; lo apretó levemente en gesto conciliador.

— Ya no tienes que temer nada — Aseguró. —, ahora estás con nosotros.

Volví a sonreír, bajé la mirada al piso después.

— Tal vez tengas razón.

Luego de otro ligero apretón, se separó y se acercó a un escritorio recargado en la misma pared en que estaba la puerta. Al mismo tiempo que quedó de espaldas a mí, mi brazo se movió tomando la jeringa del sedante y la escondí en la manga de mi camisa. Regresé a mi posición anterior antes siquiera de que volviera la vista.

— Debo ir al almacén de medicamentos en el tercer piso; mientras, te quedarás al cuidado de la enfermera _—._ De nuevo me sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su bata azul un pequeño comunicador. Apretó un botón y un corto pitido anunció que estaba encendido. _—_ Mitsune, te necesito aquí.

— _Voy para allá —._ Contestó una voz desde el aparato apenas segundos después. Para cuando la mujer llegó a la enfermería, la pelirrosa ya había recogido todo lo que utilizó para curar mis heridas visibles en la cara y los brazos. Seguramente insistiría en revisarme en otro momento, aunque por mí no había problema alguno.

Para entonces ya no estaría aquí.

No se dio cuenta de que faltaba el sedante.

La recién llegada era más joven y de apariencia tímida. El cabello castaño le caía en ondas por su espalda y cuando se dio cuenta de que la observaba, los colores subieron a su cara y apartó los escasos mechones que caían por sus hombros.

Dos años de conocer el mundo y aún no entendía del todo por qué algunas mujeres reaccionaban así al verme, pero esta vez no podía quejarme. Me había alarmado al pensar que me dejarían al cuidado de los guardias, pero esa enfermera sería más fácil de manejar.

Antes de irse, la pelirrosa se acercó a mí de nuevo y con una pequeña sonrisa dio cortas palmaditas en mi hombro.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno; si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Tenía que admitirlo, sus palabras me descolocaron un poco. Seguía observándola con creciente incredulidad cuando atravesó las puertas dobles de la enfermería, y mi vista se habría quedado ahí si la recién llegada no hubiera interrumpido.

— Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

¿Acaso creía que era un niño de cinco años? No le habría contestado si no hubiera sido necesario.

— Sasuke _—._ Me costó un poco más hacer una pequeña sonrisa. _—_ ¿Y el tuyo?

— Mitsune, Mitsune Hanagashi _—._ Contestó gustosa tomando asiento a mi lado sobre la cama. Me sorprendió enormemente su ingenuidad (o su estupidez), así que no tuve que fingir cuando me aparté un poco deslizándome en el colchón. Ella lo notó y también se alejó un poco, la sonrisa en su rostro sin flaquear.

Dejé pasar los segundos, esforzándome por escuchar lo que había a mi alrededor: los pasos de la enfermera todavía audibles subiendo escaleras, el roce entre telas de los trajes de los guardias fuera del lugar, la respiración de la persona a mi lado y el latido de mi propio corazón, anticipándose.

No tenía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tienes algún dolor en particular que hayas olvidado comentarle a la señorita Sakura?

Apenas terminó su pregunta, mi mano ya estaba en su boca; con la misma le impulsé hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza quedó recargada en el colchón. Sus piernas colgaron de la camilla y sus manos se dirigían a mi brazo cuando quité la tapa de la aguja e inyecté el sedante sin cuidado en su muslo.

— No, realmente me siento bien, más después de que me curara _—._ Mi voz salió tranquila a pesar del ligero forcejeo. Vi sus ojos abrirse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro de la jeringa y en mi fuero interno deseaba que fuera suficiente para que se quedara inmóvil.

— Aunque últimamente tengo un dolor fuerte en el brazo, ya que hace unas semanas caí de una distancia considerable _—._ Hice una pausa para escuchar, pero los guardias no se habían percatado de nada. _—_ Me pregunto si puedo perderlo por ello.

Tenía que seguir hablando.

— También tengo unas cuantas heridas en el torso que ya no me duelen, pero no han sanado del todo _—._ Sus uñas se clavaron en mi antebrazo con fuerza, pero no la suficiente como para hacerme sangrar.

Intentó gritar a pesar de la firmeza con que mi mano cubría su boca, pero me apuré a dejar la jeringa en el colchón y sostuve su cuello con la otra mano para impedir el flujo de aire. Solo sería unos momentos; no me interesaba matarla, únicamente ganar los segundos de anonimato decisivos para mi escape.

— Creo que desde hace unas semanas tengo inflamada la pierna, y un hombre con cuchillo me sorprendió en una esquina y lo clavó en la parte baja de mi espalda; aún duele.

Dejé salir un suspiro fingido y fue cuando su resistencia comenzó a flaquear. Sus manos temblaban aferradas a mis antebrazos y sus piernas dejaron de responderle con la misma rapidez. El inicial rubor en su rostro había sido sustituido por una palidez espectral.

— Es curioso, nunca pensé que terminaría en una situación así _—._ Alcé un poco la voz y solté mi agarre en su cuello, para que pudiera respirar. Ya no pronunció sonido. _—_ No pensé siquiera estar vivo a estas alturas.

Seguía despierta, sin dejar de mirarme, ni siquiera cuando la solté y dejé caer sus manos inertes a los lados de su cuerpo.

 _¿Te sientes encerrada, cierto?_

— _¿_ Crees que pueda salir bien parado de la misión que me asignaron? _—_ Pregunté al alzarme de la cama. Una sonrisa, esta vez burlona, cruzó mi rostro al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo la jeringa, a sabiendas de que a esas alturas cualquier cosa es un arma funcional.

— Tienes razón _—_ Contesté, acercándome a la puerta con cautela. _—,_ yo tampoco lo creo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto**

— El documento está listo junto con el resto del papeleo _—_ Dijo Shikamaru al sentarse en el sillón frente a nosotros, cruzando las piernas. —, la firma de Sasuke y podrás comenzar, Naruto.

Asentí levemente a la vez que me recargaba en mi asiento, dejando salir un suspiro y colocando mis manos sobre mi nuca. Kiba a mi lado hizo un gesto similar, aunque después dejara caer su cabeza en el asiento de al lado.

— Quiero ir a casa _—._ Murmuró con su boca sobre la tela del sillón.

— Pronto, solo te necesitamos hasta que llevemos a Sasuke al departamento que se le asignó, luego podrás ir a descansar _—._ Contestó Shikamaru, luego perdió la vista en la ventana de su oficina que daba a la calle frente al edificio.

— ¿Cuándo empiezas, Naruto? — Preguntó Kiba al colocarse boca arriba. Recibió una patada de mi parte cuando intentó subir sus piernas a las mías.

— Depende de si Sakura le encuentra alguna herida de gravedad, pero debería ser lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Tienes la lista de los lugares a los que irán?

— Shikamaru y yo aún trabajamos en ello.

— ¿Y el equipo?

— Ya está en la camioneta.

— Bien _—._ Los ojos de Kiba se entrecerraron y en un afán de molestarlo (y mantenerlo despierto) empujé su torso hasta que cayó del sillón. Una risita escapó de mis labios, pero cuando se levantó dispuesto a cobrar venganza, la voz de Shikamaru le hizo retroceder.

— Ya déjense de niñerías, aún hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

A regañadientes, Kiba volvió al sillón. Su venganza se manifestó en un corto golpe a mi hombro que dejé pasar. Se hizo un silencio mientras que cada uno de nosotros rememoraba lo que había visto, pensado o concluido durante el interrogatorio.

— Creo que todos sabemos que existen irregularidades en su caso —. Comenzó Shikamaru, pero no le dejé seguir.

— Sabe demasiado; hemos capturado híbridos que ni siquiera pueden hablar _—._ Dije, internamente sorprendido por la habilidad del Uchiha con las palabras. En casos anteriores, algunos híbridos habían optado por dibujar para describir sus viejos hogares o cómo habían escapado, debido a su incapacidad de escribir o por su escaso vocabulario.

— Además de lo ocurrido con Haku —. Añadió Kiba. — Según recuerdo, estaba solo cuando le encontramos.

— Es que estaba solo — Continué. —, pero puede que Sasuke estuviera escondido lejos del lugar; eso no explica cómo es que se enteró de su muerte.

— Cuando veníamos en camino traté de hacerle algunas preguntas _—._ Contestó Shikamaru. _—_ No respondió la mayoría, pero me dio a entender que sus padres le enseñaron a él y a su hermano a leer y escribir. Con respecto a lo que sabe, es posible que otro híbrido se lo hubiera dicho.

Negué con la cabeza ante su afirmación y tomé un folder de la mesita que había entre ambos sillones.

— He leído este reporte unas mil veces. Todos sus antiguos compañeros aseguran no haberlo visto después de la fuga y a todos los que preguntamos ajenos a él jamás lo habían visto antes.

— Puede que nos haya espiado _—_ Comentó Kiba. _—,_ por alguna de las ventanas que estuvieron sin cámaras de seguridad debido al intento de secuestro.

Ahora fue Shikamaru el que negó lentamente.

— No habría podido ver nada, al menos que hubiera tenido los ojos totalmente desarrollados de un gato.

— Su hermano los tenía _—._ Dije recordando la parte del interrogatorio con Nara.

— Sí, pero conseguí sacarle también que su hermano murió hace casi un año, mientras que lo de Haku es reciente.

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que nos dedicamos a asimilar las últimas palabras de Shikamaru, buscando alguna posible explicación.

— ¿Te dijo cómo murió su hermano? _—_ Pregunté.

— No exactamente _—_ Contestó Nara. _—,_ sólo que estuvo muy enfermo.

— Seguramente alguna infección a causa de las heridas, como cuando encontramos a esa chica con hongo en lo que antes fue su brazo _—._ Añadió Kiba, evocando memorias que hicieron que los tres arrugamos el ceño inconscientemente.

— Sí, seguramente _—._ Shikamaru suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento. Imitó mi posición por un buen rato hasta que Kiba, asertivamente, dijo lo que a los tres nos rondaba por la cabeza desde el principio.

— Creo que, de alguna manera, esperábamos mucha más información de su parte.

— No entiendo siquiera por qué _—_ Dije luego de un bufido. _—;_ ahora que lo veo de otra forma, no hubo nunca una razón para que creyéramos que sabía algo más.

— De alguna forma esperaba que nos llevara a Itachi _—_ Añadió Shikamaru. _—,_ pero también creí que por sí mismo tendría información.

— Entonces ninguno supo nunca por qué salieron de ese lugar _—._ Concluí en voz un poco tenue debido a que estiré mi cuerpo para desperezarme. _—_ No tienen idea de por qué sucedió.

— Si los únicos que tienen información son esos dos híbridos de los que todos hablan, estamos perdidos _—._ Respondió Kiba dejándose caer contra el respaldo de forma dramática.

— Tal vez sigan vivos.

— Están muertos o fueron capturados, así de simple _—._ Refuté. _—_ Seguramente no escaparon antes de que descubrieran su travesura y les salió muy caro.

— ¿Y dónde quedó tu optimismo, Naruto? _—_ Fue Kiba el que habló. _—_ Antes habrías dicho que no descansarás hasta encontrarlos.

— Ya no quiero tener esperanzas estúpidas _—._ Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que las pensara y me resultaron relativamente gratificantes, aunque ligeramente dolorosas.

Kiba estaba a punto de volver a hablar luego de una brusca pausa, pero Shikamaru le ganó la palabra.

— Han pasado dos años y Sasuke recién aparece; él se escondió lo más posible con su hermano hasta que la necesidad le obligó a exponerse _—._ Se levantó del sillón para ir hasta su escritorio y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros. _—_ No veo motivo por el que ese par de híbridos no estén en condiciones similares.

Luego de encontrar el encendedor en el otro cajón y prender el cigarro, dejó salir una profunda bocanada de humo grisáceo, acompañado de un suspiro cansino al volver con nosotros.

— La captura de Sasuke y que aceptara cooperar con nosotros es un gran avance. Si esto resulta, todo por lo que ha pasado el departamento los últimos tres años habrá valido la pena.

— Y si no, todo se va a la basura _—._ Dijo Kiba con una mueca burlona.

Estaba a punto de replicar su comentario cuando algo distrajo mi atención: el sonido de lo que reconocí como pisadas en el corredor sobre nosotros y un corto grito de mujer que me hizo arrugar el ceño.

Voltee a ver a Kiba y Shikamaru con extrañeza y como una orden muda nos levantamos del sillón. La expectación duró unos segundos más antes de que el sonido de la alarma manual pareciera despertar cada engranaje del edificio.

La adrenalina se disparó en mí y caminé con rapidez a la puerta de la oficina. Escuché sus pasos tras de mí y pronto nos encontramos en el corredor, con las puertas principales apenas a unos metros a la derecha de nosotros.

El sonido del ajetreo en la planta alta se colaba por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso; Sakura bajaba por ellas cuando nos acercamos presurosos.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Es Sasuke _—_ Exclamó. _—,_ escapó de la enfermería cuando salí por medicinas.

Shikamaru dio instrucciones a Kiba y este pronto se perdió en las escaleras; durante esos segundos, mi memoria me hizo evocar aquella vez, persiguiéndolo por las calles del centro, o esa otra en que lo perdí en las vías del tren. Aun cuando se trató de una emboscada en el muro que separaba el distrito de la Élite, Sasuke sólo necesitó de quince segundos para encontrar una forma de escapar. Había creído que lo tenía en mis manos, pero incluso esa certeza era una ilusión causada por él mismo para de un segundo a otro desaparecer.

De alguna forma, supe que esta no sería la excepción. Estaba seguro de que, si hubiera contado los segundos desde que escuché los pasos, habría llegado al quince para cuando escuchamos el sonido de cristales rompiéndose y estrellándose en el pavimento fuera del edificio.

Distinguí su sombra apoyarse en el suelo al caer de la ventana del segundo piso, levantarse presurosa y perderse con rapidez en la calle de enfrente.

Lo siguiente que supe es que mis pies habían quebrado uno de los cristales en el suelo cuando salí del edificio; saqué rápidamente mi arma de su funda para tenerla a la mano en caso de que fuera necesaria.

Corrí hacia donde lo vi por última vez y a pesar de la oscuridad pude distinguirlo al final de la calle.

— ¡Uchiha! _—_ Centré mi vista en su espalda y continué la carrera. La sensación opresiva en mis pulmones y la quemazón de los músculos de mis piernas era desagradable, pero tampoco podía negar cierta satisfacción al saberme lo suficientemente hábil como para alcanzarlo.

Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda en un callejón, cambió de acera y dobló de nuevo a la derecha; seguro tenía la esperanza de perderme en algún giro inesperado, pero no le concedería el placer de dejarme en ridículo por cuarta ocasión.

— ¡Teníamos un trato, imbécil! _—_ Grité una vez estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

— ¡Métetelo por el culo! _—_ Fue su respuesta cuando volteó a verme brevemente. Pude distinguir una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era muy temprano aún para ver gente en las calles, por lo que el sonido de nuestros fuertes pasos era lo único que podía escucharse; rebotaba en las paredes de los edificios, ocultando mi respiración apresurada, a la vez que me acercaba al punto que casi podía tocar su espalda.

Pero esta de pronto ya no estuvo ahí. Me detuve a tiempo para ver como empezaba a escalar el edificio al final de la cuadra, con una agilidad impresionante y una rapidez que no me permitiría alcanzarlo si no actuaba pronto.

— Tsk _—._ Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, el aparato que rodeaba mi oreja emitió una vibración. Apreté un pequeño botón y la voz del jefe se coló por los pequeños altavoces.

— ¿ _Dónde diablos están?_

— El Uchiha escala el edificio entre la calle seis y veinte _—._ Contesté alzando la vista. Sasuke estaba a nada de llegar al techo. _—_ Voy a subir.

— _No hagas una estupidez. Hay francotiradores en los techos del Departamento y la galería de armas, no pasará mucho antes de que tenga que bajar._

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Ya los habías puesto ahí?! _—_ Pero antes de recibir respuesta el sonido de una bala rompió la tensa calma a mi alrededor. Escuché su impacto contra alguna estructura y casi de inmediato le siguieron más. Apenas había doblado una esquina del edificio cuando le vi saltar de vuelta al suelo, apenas a unos metros de mí.

— _Llévalo al callejón de la 19, enviaré a mis hombres allá —._ Escuché cuando comencé a correr.

— ¡Acabamos de pasarlo! _—_ Contesté. _—_ Pero me has dado una idea.

Si Shikamaru contestó no pude saberlo, pues al dar la vuelta en una esquina con brusquedad, el comunicador se resbaló de mi oído y cayó al suelo. No iba a detenerme a recogerlo, no ahora que tenía que apuntar con el arma.

— Mierda… _—_ Mis ojos se enfocaron de nuevo en su espalda y alcé el arma hasta la altura de mis ojos para una mejor puntería, pero en vez de dar en su espalda, la bala se dirigió a unos metros a su derecha, consiguiendo así que se desviara al lado contrario por un pequeño callejón.

Apenas volví a cambiar la dirección, disparé de nuevo; hice un hueco pequeño en la pared que provocó una pequeña risa de su parte.

— ¡Como siempre! ¡Tienes una puntería de mierda!

— ¡No me provoques, imbécil! — Un nuevo disparo provocó que ahora girara a la izquierda y esta vez la risa fue de mi parte.

Solo hasta que llegó al final de la calle supo dónde estaba: la periferia de la prisión del distrito.

Si entraba a ese lugar por intentar escapar, no había forma de que pudiera salir, y esa idea fue suficiente para relajarme al punto de que dejé de correr, aunque todavía estaba lejos de él.

—Se acabó, Sasuke. — Él aún observaba la reja electrificada que tenía enfrente como si realmente pensara escalarla. No faltaba mucho para que nos encontraran los hombres de Shikamaru, pero temí por un momento que realmente intentara saltar.

Hice sonar mi arma al cargarla y la alcé de nuevo, esta vez apuntando a su espalda con firmeza.

—Date la vuelta lentamente y prometo no dispararte.

El viento agitó su cabello con ligereza, pero fue su única señal de movimiento. Esperé unos momentos más antes de desesperarme y cerrar la distancia entre ambos, dispuesto a pegar la punta de la pistola a su espalda.

— ¡Te dije que-! – Fui interrumpido cuando se giró con brusquedad; su mano tomó la pistola y la arrojó lejos antes de que mis dedos respondieran. Luego dio una patada certera en mi costado y corrió en dirección opuesta a la prisión.

El dolor fue suficiente para hacerme ver estrellas, pero logré no golpearme contra la pared y de un salto hacia enfrente pude tomarlo del torso. Caímos hacia adelante y escuché el sonido de su quijada al golpear el pavimento.

— ¡¿Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles-ttebayo?! ¡Lo que queremos es ayudarte!

— ¡¿Poniéndome en bandeja de plata para los que he huido desde hace años?! — Contestó a la vez que su codo impactó con mi nariz. Por unos instantes no pude ver nada y mi agarre se aflojó. — ¡Búsquense a alguien realmente imbécil!

Mi mirada era un borrón cuando me levanté apenas segundos después, pero hasta esa mínima distracción parecía suficiente para que Sasuke escapara de mis manos.

No podía permitirlo, ya había tenido suficiente de persecuciones.

A pesar del agotamiento previo, me obligué a quemar mis piernas y conseguí alcanzar su hombro antes de que doblara la cuadra. Aproveché el impulso que llevaba y lo estrellé contra la pared, mi mano libre se dirigió de inmediato a su estómago para dar un fuerte golpe. Cuando se dobló por el dolor, ataqué su rostro con mi rodilla, aunque no con la misma fuerza con que su codo impactó en mi nariz momentos antes.

 _Uno, dos._

— ¡Basta de resistirte a lo idiota! — Se removió en mi agarre, pero su mísera vida en las calles cobraba su factura y sentía su resistencia cada vez menos. Su mirada llena de rencor se clavó en mis pupilas y me costó un poco de trabajo apartar la vista.

 _Siete._

Mis manos habían apresado las suyas a los lados de su cuerpo.

 _Ocho._

—Si estás tan empeñado en vernos como los malos, realmente no me importa, igual estás jodido.

Sus piernas trataron de apartarme y un gruñido de frustración escapó de sus labios. El sonido de las sirenas acercándose me sacó del letargo y un instante después los faros de las patrullas iluminaron la calle.

Volví mi vista a su rostro y pude percibir el hilillo de sangre que escurría por su nariz. De nuevo me impresioné de que a pesar de las circunstancias, su rostro no reflejara ningún tipo de miedo.

 _Pero es solo una fachada, ¿verdad?_

—Se acabó.

Sabía que no era de los que se rendía, sin embargo, era más que obvio que la lucha estaba perdida. Así que con un último gesto de desprecio, dejó de resistirse.

 _Trece._

—Te tenemos, Uchiha.

 _Quince._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Una ventana al pasado

_**Capítulo 3: Una ventana al pasado**_

 **Sasuke**.

 _La primera vez que lo vi, yo estaba en el techo de un edificio._

 _Fue imposible ignorar el color de su cabello a pesar de la distancia, así como el arma que alzaba con tanta determinación pero sin llegar a dispararla._

 _Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí y su intensidad sólo aumentaba la sensación de amenaza que recorría mi cuerpo. Decidí que debía irme cuanto antes._

 _Aparté la vista, empecé la huida por los techos con mi pequeño botín en mano, aunque pronto debía bajar si es que quería perder de vista a los guardias que me seguían._

 _Curiosamente, cuando lo hice, él estaba ahí._

 _Y con esa misma decisión reflejada en sus ojos, me persiguió un buen trecho hasta que conseguí perderlo. Me había adentrado a una galería por una de las ventanas altas. El viento ayudaba a dispersar mi rastro, pero esta vez no eran híbridos los que me perseguían._

 _Sólo él._

 _Y luego de dar vueltas como desesperado por casi una hora, sin encontrarme, había soltado un grito de frustración antes de encaminarse a la comisaría cabizbajo. Su figura se perdió en la distancia y la lluvia ligera que comenzaba a caer._

 _Nunca vi un azul tan brillante._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

La reja se abrió con un fuerte chirrido y un golpe en mi espalda baja me hizo caer dentro de la celda.

Con las manos sujetas a esposas tras de mí, fue imposible amortiguar del todo el impacto y una de mis mejillas se raspó contra el piso antes de que me enderezara.

Esperaba risas burlonas de parte de quienes me habían traído ahí, pero la única que se escuchó fue la mía al quedar recargado en la pared y observarlos.

El jefe de departamento y su amigo de marcas rojas en la cara me miraban, mientras uno de los guardias me quitaba las esposas antes de colocar la cerradura. Sin embargo, antes de que cerrara por completo, la voz de la pelirrosa se hizo oír desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

— Shikamaru, es necesario que revise sus heridas o-

— No revisarás heridas ahora, Sakura —. Fue la seca contestación de Nara. — Ninguna es de gravedad y por lo tanto sabrá lidiar con el dolor en lo que considera de nuevo nuestra propuesta.

— Pero puede infectarse —. Argumentó ella con un bufido.

— Sabrá que fue su responsabilidad —. Hizo una señal con la cabeza y el guardia terminó de cerrar la celda. Luego se volteó hacia ella descruzando los brazos y con un suspiro colocó una mano sobre su hombro. — Ve a ver a Uzumaki, está en el piso de mi oficina y argumenta que ya no puede moverse.

Su voz había bajado varios tonos, pero para mí fue perfectamente audible. La risa volvió a mis labios y provocó que todos voltearan de nuevo hacia mí.

— Vaya resistencia tienen tus inútiles policías, Nara. — Al hablar, mi boca se llenó de sangre y tosí brevemente, pero conseguí que mi vista siguiera fija en su persona.

— Y sin embargo, estás aquí —. Fue su respuesta acompañada de una corta sonrisa.

— No es lo mejor que tengo.

— ¿Y por qué lo dejaste pasar?

No iba a contestarle que no había comido desde hace tres días y hasta ahora mi sistema me rendía cuentas. Estaba acostumbrado, pero dos persecuciones en un día eran demasiado incluso para alguien que se la juega robando todos los días.

Dos de los cuatro lados de la celda eran rejas, así que crucé mis brazos e incliné mi rostro a una de las paredes de concreto, sin intención alguna de contestarle.

La pelirrosa susurró algo en el oído de Nara que ya no alcancé a percibir; soltó un suspiro frustrado antes de contestarle.

— Entiendo, pero incluso eso debe esperar un rato.

— No creo que sea sano que-

—Ahora no, Sakura —. Fue su respuesta y comenzó a alejarse por el corredor junto al guardia. Escuché otro bufido de la enfermera antes de seguirlos.

No era la única celda, la mía era parte de un bloque de cuatro, que se encontraba cerca de las oficinas principales donde mis captores hacían un esfuerzo por organizar sus vidas o decidir mi futuro.

Desde que volvieron a atraparme, no dijeron nada, ni preguntaron nada o amenazaron de cualquier manera. Si lo hacían o no, no era de mi interés, pero así no tenía forma de saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Ahora que me sabía solo, me permití un débil quejido de dolor a causa del golpe en mi estómago. Tenía entumido todo el rostro por la patada de aquel imbécil, pero sabía que apenas bajara un poco la hinchazón, el dolor comenzaría.

Y eso solo me hacía odiarlo más.

Dejé que mi cabeza se apoyara por completo en la pared y desdoblé lentamente la pierna en que había recargado mi brazo derecho. Mis ojos se cerraron a causa del dolor provocado en mi espalda baja, pero se abrieron apenas un instante después, al escuchar sorpresivamente cerca una voz de más conocida.

Y despreciada.

— ¿Sasuke?

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto**.

 _La primera vez que lo vi, él estaba en el techo de un edificio._

 _No era muy alto, y aun así se encontraba fuera de nuestro alcance. Yo no había llegado con el primer grupo para atraparlo, por lo que cuando lo hice, me recibió el espectáculo de muchas pistolas que apuntaban hacia arriba sin atreverse a disparar._

 _Cuando algún valiente lo hacía, él se movía con tal rapidez que parecía que nunca había cambiado de sitio; soltaba una corta risa o sus labios se ladeaban en gesto burlón. En algún momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y sentí haber pasado por una máquina de rayos equis._

 _Era como si, con esa sola mirada, hubiera sabido todo de mí. Tal vez por ello esa extraña sensación cuando se alejó, saltando de forma tan liviana que más parecía dar un corto paseo en un parque._

 _Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que lo estuvimos buscando. El viento se llevó pronto el eco de sus pisadas, el susurro de sus burlas y su sombra recortada en las paredes._

 _Se desvaneció, simplemente. Fui el que más tardó en entenderlo._

 _Nunca vi unos ojos tan oscuros._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Hey, Naruto.

Era Sakura.

Mis ojos tardaron en abrirse, tanto por el cansancio como por la intensidad de la luz frente a ellos. Tal vez debí pensarlo dos veces antes de dejarme caer en el suelo del despacho de Shikamaru, ya que además de la molestia en mis ojos, me dolía la espalda.

— ¿Me desmayé?

— Más bien te quedaste dormido —. Fue su respuesta mientras me ayudaba a enderezarme. Se encontraba de cuclillas al lado mío. — En una pésima posición dado tu estado.

— Solo fue un golpe en la nariz…

— Tu saco está empapado de sangre, Naruto.

Ante la mención, mi mano automáticamente se movió a mi nariz, a la vez que bajaba la vista a mi pecho.

— Tsk, estúpido Uchiha.

— Ya ya, no tiene caso que te amargues ahora por ello.

— Fui un ingenuo, es eso lo que me molesta.

— Todos lo fuimos. Si no, no le habría dejado solo con Mitsune y habría sido más cuidadosa con el equipo—. Había un deje de arrepentimiento en su voz, lo que me hizo alzar la vista para dedicarle una corta sonrisa.

— No importa, lo solucionamos. ¿Cómo están ellos?

— Los guardias en la enfermería. Mitsune les cura las heridas de la aguja y después los tres irán a descansar—. Su mirada adquirió ese deje maternal que tanto conocía. —Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

— No puedo hasta que Sasuke esté instalado—. Contesté.

— Son las seis de la mañana, Naruto, no has salido de aquí en tres días.

— En ese caso, mi turno empieza en una hora, así que no tiene caso que me vaya.

Debido a su particular forma de ser, un coscorrón fue lo que recibí ante mi respuesta insolente.

— ¡Así de agotado como estás no le sirves al Departamento!

— ¡Duele!

— ¡Debes escucharme e ir a casa, Naruto!

— Eso no será posible de momento, Sakura—. Shikamaru había entrado a la oficina.

Mi pelirrosa amiga le vio mal por unos segundos antes de suspirar dramáticamente.

— Aunque Naruto estuviera en condiciones para quedarse, el Uchiha no puede irse todavía.

Se enderezó para posteriormente sentarse en el sillón en el que yo estaba recargado, cruzando los brazos y piernas sin quitar una mirada ligeramente insolente.

— Aunque pudiera curar sus heridas hoy mismo, lo que te mandó decir Naruto conmigo es muy cierto: necesita alimento.

— Entiende que no podemos dárselo ahora, la situación es muy delicada—. Shikamaru se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. — Tiene que entender dónde y con quién está, de lo contrario será muy fácil que nos traicione.

— Matarlo de hambre no es la solución—. Contesté luego de un bufido.

— No planeo hacerlo — Contestó Nara—, me gustaría que lo considere como un rato de reflexión.

— ¿Rato de reflexión? ¿O una pausa en tu ajetreada agenda para una siesta? — La voz de Sakura venía cargada de reproche, pero también una ligera diversión. Crucé los brazos no muy convencido de esa afirmación.

— Tampoco soy tan desalmado—. Contestó él con simpleza. — Esperaremos una hora y después le atenderás, Sakura. También lo alimentaremos, bañaremos y cambiaremos su ropitas sucias.

— ¡No hables como si esto fuera un juego, Shikamaru!

Podía sentir la mirada de Sakura en mi nuca y la de Shikamaru frente a mí. Mi voz pareció sacar a Sakura de un letargo y la sentí colocar una mano en mi hombro, pero Nara no se inmutó.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea considerado con él luego del dolor de cabeza que nos causó?

— Eso no tiene que ver con cómo lo tratemos.

— Quisimos hacerlo por las buenas y le importó una mierda—. Su respuesta fue acompañada de un entrecejo arrugado. — No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, sabes que estamos en el límite.

— ¡Pero tratarlo de esta manera no es la solución!

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

… No, no la tenía. Al menos, no en ese momento.

Sasuke se había convertido en una pieza esencial de nuestro plan, pero era alguien muy difícil de manejar. Con buenos o malos tratos, no estaba muy seguro de que aceptara cooperar con nosotros. No había forma de amenazarlo o de mostrarle apoyo de nuestra parte.

— El problema es que no confía en nosotros—. Comenté. — Aunque no se puede decir que le hemos dado razones para hacerlo.

—Bien — Contestó él. —, te has respondido solo.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo que pronto se volvió insoportable para mí. Con tal de hacer algo de ruido, me saqué el saco de mi traje y confirmé que incluso del interior se encontraba manchado. Posiblemente debería atenderme también aunque hubiera dejado de sangrar, pero sentía que había problemas mucho más apremiantes.

— Pero podríamos —. Exclamó Sakura de repente. Ambos volteamos a verla. — Tenten, ¿era una compañera suya, no?

— Sí, al igual que Gaara —. Afirmé dejando mi saco a un lado. — Pero su relación con el resto de sus compañeros no fue buena.

— Incluso podría no querer verla debido a los recuerdos, tú sabes más de eso que nosotros —. Comentó Shikamaru.

— Puede que no quiera hablar con ella — Continuó Sakura, viéndonos con expectación. —; pero si ve que realmente está en un lugar seguro, no tendría motivos para dudar de nosotros.

— ¿Insinúas que lo llevemos al Centro de Híbridos?

Se encogió de hombros.

— No tenemos nada que perder.

Se hizo un corto silencio roto por Shikamaru aclarando su garganta.

— Realmente no suena mal. Un visita debería ser suficiente para que se dé cuenta de que no somos los malos aquí.

— ¿Y después qué? ¿Le hacemos firmar el papel? — Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

— Así debería ser. De todas formas, no veo posible que firme en un momento como este.

— Entonces está decidido—. Terminó Sakura chocando sus palmas. Se levantó del sillón y extendió una mano hacia mí. — Ven, vamos a la enfermería para que pueda limpiar tus heridas, luego te irás a casa.

Aunque Sakura no tenía voz en una decisión como esa, Shikamaru tomó su palabra y bajó la vista a los papeles pendientes en su escritorio. Segundos después daba la impresión de que no estábamos ahí.

— No puedo irme, Sakura—. Fue mi respuesta, aunque correspondí su agarre para ponerme en pie.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

No sabía exactamente el motivo, pero una parte de mí se contestaba simplemente que quería estar cerca del prisionero.

Tantos problemas anteriores, tantos recursos empleados en su captura. Los tragos amargos de decepción y posteriormente las heridas en mi cuerpo. Un miedo irracional a despertar y descubrir que atraparlo había sido un sueño, o que había escapado en la noche, no era algo con lo que me quería enfrentar.

Sí, molestaría a ese idiota por un buen rato con mi presencia.

— Debo quedarme — Contesté—, ese bastardo aún no sabe mi nombre.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Cuando escuché el grito, creí que era de una pesadilla; aunque ese pensamiento no evitó que me levantara de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua, con pies temblorosos y el sudor en mis sienes cayendo con lentitud.

Seguía en la enfermería; trastabillé hasta el grifo y me apuré a abrirlo para llenar mis manos y empezar a beber, sin dejar de temblar. Luego me apoyé en la orilla del lavabo e inhalé con dificultad.

Solo al poder regular mi respiración, fui consciente también del ajetreo en la planta baja: pasos que iban de un lado a otro y el golpe repentino de una reja. Antes de entender lo que pasaba unos pasos se acercaron y Sakura entró a la sala. Lucía muy agitada.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Sasuke—. Respondió simplemente y sin mirarme se acercó a su armario de medicamentos. Ahora que había abierto la puerta, los sonidos llegaron con más claridad y a pesar de distinguir gritos, no reconocía la voz de Sasuke.

Me calcé rápidamente y dejé la enfermería antes que Sakura. Conforme bajaba las escaleras los gritos se volvieron entendibles; mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconocí a Gaara.

— ¡Porquería! ¡Asqueroso engendro!

Debían ser cerca de las nueve de la mañana. La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas altas y daba directo al pasillo que conducía a las celdas.

Lo primero que vi fue sus antebrazos manchados de sangre.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Shikamaru trataba sin éxito callar a Gaara con advertencias suaves, pero este no cedía. Ino, la secretaría, parecía demasiado consternada para escuchar mi pregunta y lo único que atiné a hacer fue acercarme a Sasuke.

Tardé en entender que era él mismo quien se hacía daño. Había encajado tanto sus uñas en la piel de sus brazos que apenas alcanzaba a ver la base de estas. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y a excepción del temblor visible en sus hombros, permanecía quieto. Mi corazón se aceleró con fuerza cuando evalué el charco de sangre a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Te asustaste, maldita gata?! ¡¿Dónde quedaron esas bolas que dijiste tener hace rato?! ¡Ya no te escucho, imbécil!

Nunca había visto a Gaara tan fuera de sí. Golpeaba las rejas con furia y las sacudía tratando de salir.

— ¡Naruto, saca a Sasuke de ahí! — Gritó Shikamaru.

— ¡¿Dónde están las llaves?!

— Busca en el bolsillo de mi cazadora.

— Vaya — La voz de Gaara se escuchó distinta. Desvié la vista hacia él al acercarme a Shikamaru y descubrí sus ojos fijos en mí. —, así que, Naruto.

¿De nuevo no me reconocía?

— Sí, Gaara, soy Naruto —. Contesté cansino desviando mi vista al bolsillo de Nara.

— Te ves tenso, ¿es que la alimaña esa ya se acostó contigo y ahora su estado te preocupa? — El aquamarina de sus ojos siempre era más oscuro cuando actuaba de esa manera. Para mí era tan perturbador que el calor abandonó mi cuerpo; mis memorias me hacían saber que estaba ante alguien de quien debía tener miedo. Temblé involuntariamente cuando se alejó de la entrada de la celda para acercarse a nosotros en el otro extremo. Su sonrisa era tan ancha que por un momento temí que empezara a reír.

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

— Vaya, y pensé que ya lo sabrías. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que su aroma es distinto? — Su volumen de voz ahora era tan bajo que apenas y pude oírle.

— Sabes que no puedo, Gaara.

— Bueno, igual no importa —. Relamió sus labios con actitud enfermiza y regresó a su vieja posición, hincándose para quedar a la altura de Sasuke, que seguía inmóvil de costado a nosotros. Mechones rojizos cayeron sobre sus ojos, sus manos llenas de mugre se retorcieron sobre sus rodillas. — Más para mí.

Algo hirvió dentro de mí cuando dijo esas palabras. Me apuré a sacar las llaves y me acerqué de nuevo a la celda de Sasuke, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡¿Entonces no le has dicho a estos idiotas lo que eres, Sasuke?! ¡¿Ahora te avergüenzas de ser una puta?! — Gaara continuó sus gritos, pero le ignoré lo más posible y no se volvió a escuchar ruido hasta el click que anunciaba que la reja estaba abierta.

— ¿Sasuke? — Me incliné hacia él, pero no dio señal de notar mi presencia. Su respiración era muy acelerada, pero superficial. Estaba muy pálido y la sangre sobre el piso era demasiada. Sus uñas aún trataban de encajarse más en su carne.

Quise apartar sus manos, pero estaba muy rígido. Intenté alzar su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pero tampoco cedía. A cada respiración suya aumentaba la sensación de impotencia en mi pecho.

Unas pisadas rápidas me hicieron voltear hacia las escaleras: Sakura venía de regreso con un par de jeringas de tranquilizante y en una súplica muda le pedí que me ayudara.

Pero después, no supe de mí. Lo único que podía escuchar eran las palabras de Gaara una y otra vez; rebotando en mi cabeza, en todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡No importa lo que te haya dicho tu hermano, Sasuke! ¡Eres un asqueroso Error Genético! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡Un Error Genético, Uchiha!

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

 _Mi cuerpo se anticipó al dolor y me recorrió un breve estremecimiento cuando vi al guardia meter la llave en la puerta de mi jaula. Se relamió los labios como cada vez, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él disfrutaba mucho de ver lo que me hacían._

 _Esta vez no sería la excepción. Dirigí una mirada de soslayo a mi hermano y él tomó como pudo mi mano entre los barrotes. Hacía mucho tiempo que nos habían separado y esa era la única forma que él tenía para mostrarme su apoyo en momentos como éste._

 _Tragué saliva cuando la reja se abrió. El guardia jaló el collar en mi cuello y sin dejar que me enderezara, me arrastró hacia el otro extremo del lugar, a muchas jaulas de distancia de mi hermano._

 _Los gritos a mi alrededor aumentaron conforme mi olor llegaba a la nariz de todos los híbridos. Golpeaban los barrotes de sus jaulas y se trepaban a las rejas como si así pudieran romperlas. Hice oídos sordos a sus palabras, pero yo mismo sentía que la voluntad me abandonaba conforme la distancia a mi destino reducía._

 _Era la jaula más grande en el fondo del lugar. Quién fuera, ya estaba esperando por mí, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por sombras._

 _El hombre que me llevaba abrió la reja y me empujó dentro sin miramientos, pero apenas tuve tiempo de enderezarme antes de que aquellos ojos aquamarina se acercaran._

 _Nunca mostraba mis verdaderas emociones, pero no pude evitar temblar cuando sentí sus uñas clavarse con fuerza en mis hombros; tampoco pude ahogar mi grito cuando me estrelló contra el suelo y se colocó sobre mí. Su mano se dirigió directo a mi boca, la otra se apuró a bajar mis pantalones._

 _Los mechones de cabello rojizo le caían por el rostro y tapaban parte de sus ojos, pero la intensidad de su mirada parecía atravesarlos para quemar mi piel. Sus manos ansiosas tanteaban mis músculos. Me estremecí de odio y asco._

 _Tantas veces que intenté resistirme, pero con el tiempo supe que no tenía caso. Esta vez, el miedo a aquella criatura sobre mí fue demasiado y le patee para alejarlo._

 _Eso solo lo enfureció._

 _Luego mi mejilla estaba contra el suelo. Una de sus manos sostenía mis brazos en mi espalda y la otra mantenía mi cabeza en su lugar. Mi vista estaba nublada por sus golpes, mi labio roto por azotarme contra los barrotes._

 _Estaba loco, por completo. Y al sentirlo dentro de mí ahogué un grito de ira y frustración. Un nuevo golpe en la nuca me hizo callar; pronto no escuché sus gruñidos debido al alboroto que había a nuestro alrededor._

 _Todos le pedían que continuara._

 _Quise obligarme a pensar que no era nuevo que alguien fuera agresivo conmigo, pero cada nuevo golpe de su parte para que me quedara quieto sólo confirmaba que nunca antes había sido así._

 _Tuve miedo a la muerte por primera vez en mucho tiempo._

 _A lo lejos, se escuchaban los gritos de mi hermano, pidiendo que resistiera._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Ruido.

Mis antebrazos dolían, sólo eso distinguía. Todo frente a mí era una gran mancha de diversos colores; sin forma, sin bordes.

Había un gran alboroto a mi izquierda; algo golpeó contra una pared.

— ¡Te voy a cerrar la puta boca de una vez por todas!

¿Era esa la voz del policía que me capturó? Pero el pitido en mis oídos no me permitía distinguirlo con claridad. ¿Dónde estaba Gaara? Había más personas allí, pero ya no escuchaba su voz o sus gritos.

Quise mover mis manos, pero me di cuenta que eso me generaba más dolor en mis antebrazos. Un quejido escapó de mi garganta y le acompañó una tos que me obligó a recuperar la movilidad.

— ¡Naruto, detente por favor!

— ¡No vayas a cometer una estupidez!

La mancha roja frente a mí era sangre. Escurría por mis codos y caía en el suelo a mis lados; cuando alcé la vista, me maree enseguida.

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Aléjate de él!

Se escuchó un forcejeo, luego más golpes. Conseguí ladear el rostro hacia la izquierda y aunque mi vista seguía en bruma, ahora notaba una gran mancha roja al lado de una amarilla más pequeña. Todas las personas reunidas allí gritaban, todas las sombras se movían frenéticas.

Un nuevo ataque de tos me hizo doblar el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos; sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y el poco sopor que me había abandonado volvió con fuerza. Quise llevar una mano a mi cabeza, pero el solo moverlas me dolía lo suficiente para desistir.

— ¡Reaccionó!— Gritó una voz de mujer que no reconocí. — ¡N-naruto! ¡Sasuke está despierto!

Abrí los ojos de nuevo al escuchar mi nombre y parpadee varias veces en un intento de poder enfocar algo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero conseguí que las siluetas frente a mí tuvieran sentido.

La mancha roja resultó ser Gaara, que con una hemorragia nasal y una cortada sobre la ceja, era sostenido por un par de manos acaneladas que tomaban el cuello de su playera por entre los barrotes. El dueño de esas manos ahora tenía su vista azulina fija en mí.

— ¿Sasuke? — Soltó al pelirrojo para acercarse a donde me encontraba, pero ya no pude enfocar la vista más tiempo.

Solo sé que su voz, de alguna forma, había soñado agradable. Y que ese tono tan intenso de azul se acercaba conforme la bruma envolvía de nuevo todos mis sentidos.

Luego, todo se fundió en negro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Llámame Naruto

_**Capítulo 4: Llámame Naruto**_

 **Naruto.**

— Sus radiografías no muestran contusiones severas. — Dejó caer una de las placas en el escritorio. — Ni huesos rotos o fuera de lugar. Mandaré hacer un encefalograma para buscar daños en su cerebro, pero no creo que sea necesario.

Nos encontrábamos en el despacho de Sakura dentro de la enfermería, aislados de la zona de pacientes por una pequeña puerta de metal que conducía a esa habitación minúscula; aunque era suficientemente espaciosa como para que Shikamaru y yo estiráramos las piernas en nuestros asientos sin rozar el mobiliario.

— Podría tratarle las heridas que tiene en el torso, pero en su condición es preferible que se quede quieto. Perdió mucha sangre. — Sakura dejó las placas y tomó un folder con el recién abierto expediente médico de Sasuke. — El toxicológico no reveló anormalidades, sus signos vitales están ligeramente reducidos debido a su condición... — Exhaló. — No hay nada.

— Entonces — Dijo Shikamaru luego de una corta pausa. —, es lo que pensamos desde el principio.

— Así es. — Sakura suspiró. — A menos que tenga algún daño cerebral evidente, no hay otra cosa que explique su actitud.

— Sasuke no está loco. — Comenté, hablando por primera vez durante la media hora que llevábamos encerrados ahí.

— Nunca dije eso — Reprochó Sakura. —, las alucinaciones pueden ser causadas por muchos factores: demasiada tensión o traumas severos en el pasado. Es muy probable que ese sea su caso.

No la contrariamos. Las palabras dichas por Gaara aún resonaban en mis oídos con una claridad indeseada. No sólo a mí; hasta los movimientos relajados de Shikamaru estaban marcados por la tensión en el ambiente de una realidad difícil de asimilar. No estábamos del todo seguros de que el nuevo descubrimiento no afectara a la misión.

— Si hubiera sabido lo que era, no le habría prejuzgado así. — Comentó la pelirrosa en un murmullo. — Todos los híbridos han pasado por traumas, pero alguien como él…

—No tiene caso arrepentirnos ahora. — Interrumpió Shikamaru. — Lo mejor será aferrarnos al plan inicial. No hay nada que nos lo impida, en teoría.

—Sí.— Respondió ella, guardando de nuevo las radiografías en un gran sobre amarillo.— Sasuke es un híbrido, su recuperación es más rápida, pero recomendaría que permitieran dos días antes de empezar el operativo. Uno de descanso, y otro de visita al centro.

Se levantó de la silla de su escritorio para colocar los sobres en un librero a unos pocos pasos; sólo entonces aparté la vista de ella y me levanté de la silla.

— ¿Dónde está Gaara? ¿Se quedó en la enfermería?

—Cuando vio lo que hizo, pidió que lo regresáramos a su celda; solo nos dio tiempo para curarlo. — Me contestó ella y avancé a la puerta. — ¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que hablar con él. — Respondí con una mano sobre el pomo.

— ¿Después de cómo lo dejaste?— Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Por eso mismo quiero hacerlo. — Tenía que hacerlo. Le contesté entre dientes, apretando mis manos hasta formar puños.

—Dale un tiempo para asimilar que- ¡Naruto!

Pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras de mí.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _La segunda vez que nos encontramos, estaba listo._

 _Al menos, eso creía. Pensé que era una suerte que el encuentro se diera a las afueras del distrito, en la base de trenes que llevan al exterior del mismo. En aquel momento terminamos en medio de las vías, ambos jadeantes por la agotadora carrera desde una tienda de comestibles baratos a unos kilómetros de ahí. Se había metido a ella a robar y consiguieron lanzar una alerta antes de que escapara, pero no llegamos a tiempo._

 _Se limpió el sudor de la frente sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara y mis cejas se alzaron por lo despreciable del gesto._

— _¿A dónde vamos ahora?— Preguntó enderezándose. Había apoyado sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Ya derecho, era tan alto como yo._

 _Y parecía divertirse conmigo._

— _Solo hay un lugar a donde vas a ir esta noche, Uchiha. — Hice sonar mi arma al cargarla, lo que le causó una pequeña risa que me provocó una profunda confusión._

— _Entonces, ¿tu arma ha estado descargada desde que comenzó la carrera? ¿Me perseguiste prácticamente desarmado?_

 _Sí… Supongo que no había sido mi mejor idea. Mi rostro enrojeció levemente a causa del bochorno y agradecí que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se notara._

— _Tsk, no soy de los que dispara a lo idiota. — Fue mi única defensa; su sonrisa no se quitó. — Además, es evidente que no la necesité. Esta vez sí que te tengo, Uchiha._

 _La distancia entre nosotros esta vez era menos. Sentí la expectación encender cada parte de mí como siempre que lograba mi objetivo de capturar híbridos difíciles._

 _La situación era simple: cualquiera de los caminos laterales entre las vías lo conduciría a zonas de alto comercio donde seguramente mis hombres ya se encontraban. Ir hacia adelante implicaba enfrentarse conmigo y tras él únicamente había una vía antes de dar con el límite del distrito, un muro de cinco metros detrás del cual no había absolutamente nada._

 _Además, mi arma estaba cargada; y si no quería sufrir el dolor de un disparo, más le valía hacer lo que yo le dijera a partir de ahora._

 _Pero él no pensaba como yo._

— _Creí que no eras tan inútil como todos los demás, pero ya veo que estás igual de oxidado, y eso que eres joven._

— _Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, Uchiha. — Exclamé cerrando la distancia entre nosotros; pero en ese momento, el sonido de un motor me obligó a voltear._

 _La velocidad de los trenes del distrito era impresionante, y como la estación aún estaba algo lejos, no había motivo para que alentara su marcha. Aún quedarse en los rieles contrarios era peligroso, por lo que automáticamente retrocedí._

 _Sasuke también lo hizo, quedando sobre la vía por la que pasaría el convoy._

— _¡¿Q-qué diablos estás haciendo?!— Le grité, demasiado sorprendido. — ¡No cometas una estupidez!_

 _Una risa burlona escapó de su boca y sus ojos se clavaron a los míos. Los rieles ya temblaban por la cercanía del tren y las luces delanteras de este iluminaron su rostro por completo._

— _Nos vemos, idiota._

— _¡Sasuke!_

 _Se movió ligeramente y no pude ver más cuando el tren pasó sobre su lugar. El sonido de la máquina ensordeció mis oídos y por instinto retrocedí tambaleante, cubriendo estos con mis manos, sin creer en lo que acababa de pasar._

 _Sólo hasta que el último vagón pasó frente a mí y se alejó con rapidez, pude alzar la mirada. Automáticamente busqué lo que debían ser sus restos en los rieles, solo que estos no estaban ahí._

 _Fui un estúpido; lo supe al ver su silueta saltando a la distancia desde el techo del convoy. ¿Cómo lo hizo? No tenía idea._

 _La mezcla de alivio y a la vez furia dentro de mí, junto con los restos de un miedo irracional, hizo que mi boca se llenará de un grito frustrado._

— _¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!_

 _Aunque después, cuando las rodillas me fallaron, mi voz se convirtió en una risa incontrolable y enferma por la que terminé sosteniendo mi estómago._

 _Después de ello, solo podía murmurar._

— _Estúpido Uchiha._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Era difícil para mí admitir que esa rivalidad producto de nuestros encuentros me había cegado lo suficiente como para olvidar lo más importante: Sasuke y yo no éramos iguales.

El maldito bastardo se había ganado esos adjetivos con creces, pero los motivos que le orillaron a esas acciones eran perfectamente válidos.

De alguna manera, creí que si no me temía a mí, no le temía a nadie. Cuando le vi saltar del tren, creí que estaba completamente desquiciado, que había llegado a un punto en que no le importaba nada.

Pero cuando vi su reacción a las palabras de Gaara, supe lo equivocado que estaba.

La sala de detención, el lugar donde se encontraban las celdas, estaba en penumbra. Las lámparas no se encendían en la tarde y el cielo estaba muy nublado como para que el sol iluminara las grises paredes.

Avancé con precaución, ya que no quería alterarlo si estaba dormido; pero resultó estar tan despierto como yo, recargado en la pared de concreto al fondo de la celda, viéndome a través de una venda que le cubría la herida sobre la ceja.

El arrepentimiento me hizo su presa por unos momentos, hasta que su voz me hizo saber que realmente no era por ÉL que me sentía culpable.

—Volviste. — Sonrió de lado.

—Tengo preguntas que hacerte.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a responderlas?

—Te conozco lo suficiente, sé que mueres por repetirlo.

Una media sonrisa asomó en su rostro maltrecho.

—Bien, no te equivocas. — Se separó de la pared para acercarse a donde me encontraba, arrastrándose en el suelo. En otras circunstancias habría retrocedido, ya que sabía lo impredecible de sus ataques de furia. Esta vez, hice un esfuerzo por acercarme e incluso me senté en el suelo para quedar a su altura. Recibí una sonrisa complacida de su parte. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

Muchas cosas no quedaban claras en mi cabeza. De hecho, no tenía siquiera una idea concreta de lo que iba a preguntarle; el único motivo que me había llevado ahí era saber más de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es un Error Genético?— Pregunté al cabo de unos momentos. Gaara soltó una corta risa.

—Algo que nunca debió existir. — Parecía complacido, pero mi mueca de desprecio le hizo saber que no estaba para juegos. — Un Error Genético es un híbrido al que algún químico causó un daño en la cadena de ADN antes de que naciera. — Dijo después.

— ¿Qué clase de efectos? — Aquella información no era nueva para mí, pero necesitaba su versión de las cosas.

—Dependen del químico, no hay Errores Genéticos idénticos.

— ¿Y Sasuke qué tipo es?

Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los míos entonces. Gaara, en ese estado, llegaba a ser excesivamente macabro, pero hice un esfuerzo por aparentar estoicismo.

—Es una zorra. — Contestó.

—No estoy para juegos.

—Es una respuesta corta.

—Sabes que no me sirve para nada.

—Joder, te ves tan cómico cuando te enojas.

— ¡Maldita sea-!

—Cálmate, te lo diré.

Se acercó más a mí, quedando su rostro casi pegado a los barrotes de la celda. Con un gesto de su dedo índice pidió que me acercara un poco más.

— ¿Sabes que Sasuke tiene un hermano?— Preguntó en voz baja.

—Tenía — Corregí. —, ¿qué pasa con él?

—Vaya, es una lástima. En fin; Sasuke e Itachi fueron los únicos híbridos de gato que se dieron en esa generación, según entendí. Así que durante el embarazo jugaron un poco con Mikoto.

Arquee una ceja.

— ¿Qué tipo de juego?

—Inyectaron sustancias dentro del segundo hijo, para que cambiara su sexo y años después se reprodujera con su hermano. — Dejó de hablar y yo tardé unos momentos en procesar lo que acababa de decir. No sabía que era más repugnante, si sus palabras o su expresión de satisfacción. Sabía que no debía dejarme llevar por su actitud, pero me era difícil soportarlo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, hice un esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada. No era ajeno a ese tipo de cosas, y sin embargo...

—Claro que no salió bien, Sasuke nació como un varón y durante años no pareció haber nada malo con él. Pero...— Otra pausa; me insinuaba con su mirada que le hiciera la pregunta, para satisfacer sus propias ganas de agregar algo de drama al asunto.

— ¿Pero qué?— Con mi tono de voz tan duro hizo una mueca de molestia, pero continuó.

—Cuando cumplió los quince, empezó a tener periodos de celo. — Sus manos se apretaron en los barrotes y relamió sus labios con lentitud. — Olía igual que una gata, y todos los varones del lugar enloquecíamos. Moríamos de ganas de saltarle encima.

Dejé de respirar.

—Los hombres con bata creyeron que tal vez había una mínima posibilidad de que pudiera engendrar, a pesar de su exterior. Pero ¿cómo lo intentaban?

La aguamarina desapareció cuando cerró sus ojos; dejó la reja y cruzó los brazos. Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero escucharlo no era nada grato.

—Primero fueron un par, luego un grupo selecto. Cuando quedó claro que era imposible, lo utilizaban para calmar nuestros deseos. Algunas veces al mes, otras durante días seguidos; siempre era un buen momento para follarse a Sasuke Uchiha.

Una risa sádica abandonó sus labios y se sentó de piernas cruzadas. No perdía mi mirada y mi voluntad dejó de ser suficiente para apartarla, para moverme siquiera.

—Recuerdo que las primeras veces chillaba como poseso. Lo habían apartado de Itachi y este gritaba desde el otro lado que aguantara. Luego, apenas se resistía, sabía que no tenía caso.

Gaara parecía perdido en sus memorias. Tiempos que, al menos para quien era ahora, debían parecerle más gratos que su incierto presente. Su mirada brillaba, sus uñas se enterraban levemente en la piel descubierta de sus antebrazos.

Todo híbrido tenía un rasgo característico. Sasuke sus garras, Itachi, sus ojos, y Gaara aquellas extrañas ojeras que le daban la apariencia, precisamente, de un mapache. Pero también le otorgaban una presencia desconcertante, que infundía miedo sin importar lo valiente que fueras.

—Era divertido, ¿sabes? Los demás no podíamos evitar gritar obscenidades cada vez que estaba con otro. Las jaulas nunca estuvieron separadas, tuvimos siempre ese gran espectáculo al alcance de nuestros ojos. Era delicioso, verlo y escucharlo, pero cuando eras el elegido…

—Basta…— Mis manos ahora se apretaban en los barrotes. — B-basta, Gaara.

— ¿Qué? ¿No querías información?

—Tengo suficiente.

—Puedo contarte más, hay tanto que saber que tardaríamos horas.

—He dicho que no.

— ¿Y si te cuento cuando le tocó conmig-?

—¡Basta, Gaara!

No reconocí mi voz, se había perdido en algún lado junto a mi fachada de policía. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego se mostraron inquisidores.

—Ya entiendo… Él te importa.

—Tsk, no tiene nada que ver con eso.

— ¿Entonces es otra cosa? ¿Algún secreto oculto de Naruto Uzumaki?

Me levanté del suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, Gaara.

— ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo!

—Pero yo contigo sí. — Es más, sentía que cada momento que dejaba pasar dificultaba más mi respiración. Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de salir de ahí.

—No te dejes engañar, Naruto. — Dijo cuando estuve a unos metros. — Sasuke es un grandísimo cabrón, sin importar la fachada que tenga ahora. Catorce años se aprovechó de la protección de su hermano. Si hay alguien que ha sufrido menos entre nosotros, es él.

— ¿Dos años de violación no te parecen suficientes?

—A él no le obligaron a correr hasta desmayarse del cansancio, él nunca tuvo que pelear; nunca tuvo la necesidad de matar a alguien. — Sonaba enfurecido.

—Tienes razón — Contesté con voz fría. —, solo tuvo que ver cómo su hermano lo hacía, una y otra vez. Cómo se caía sin que nadie, ni siquiera él, le ayudara a levantarse.

—Tsk, qué idiotez. — Fue lo último que escuché de él antes de alejarme.

Había voces del pasado aún más apremiantes.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Era ya de noche cuando desperté; lo supe porque mi vista daba a la ventana y el azul claro había desaparecido, dando paso a una noche sin estrellas, como siempre.

Cuando quise moverme, me percaté de la aguja que atravesaba la piel de mi brazo, así como la escasa respuesta de mis músculos a mis órdenes y la ausencia de mi camisa.

—Estás sedado. — Dijo una voz sobre mí: era la enfermera pelirrosa. — Sé que no te permitirá moverte, pero necesitaba eso para curar las heridas de tu espalda.

Bajé la mirada de nuevo a mi brazo y a pesar de estar aún deslumbrado por las luces en el techo, distinguí vendas cubriéndolo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Moví mis dedos con cautela; por fortuna, respondían.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — Parecía acongojada.

—No realmente.

—Bueno, no es necesario que lo recuerdes justo ahora. — Se apresuró a decir. — Basta decir que lesionaste tus antebrazos y perdiste algo de sangre.

—Estás nerviosa.

— ¿Eh?

Ladeé un poco mi rostro para observarla.

—Solo dime qué es lo que pasó.

Me miró largamente sin decir palabra, como toda una cobarde. Probablemente así era, por mucha valentía que hubiera demostrado en el momento en que pasé a su lado en mi huida, a punto de arrancarle la mitad de la cara con mis garras. Tal vez su cuerpo apenas le había respondido para apartarse y luego no se derrumbó por mera coincidencia.

De cualquier forma, me frustraba la imagen suya que me mostraba ahora. Distinguí lástima y aumentó mi frustración. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que me viera de esa manera? Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, la puerta de la enfermería a mis espaldas se abrió. Apartó la vista.

— ¿Naru-?

—Sakura. —Le interrumpió la voz del policía. — Hablé con Shikamaru y llegamos a un acuerdo.

En esa posición me sentí vulnerable, por lo que me dispuse a acomodar mi espalda de nuevo en la cama por mucho que me costara moverme. Al hacerlo, el apoyo brusco provocó un dolor que hizo que mis dientes se apretaran unos segundos, no más de lo que tardó la voz escandalizada de la enfermera en escucharse.

— ¡No he terminado! ¡Debo ponerles una pomada antes de vendarlas por completo!

—Colócale las vendas, se pondrá la pomada después.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Se va de aquí.

—No puedes llevarlo al centro aún, debe descansar un poco para-.

—Se va conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

Sí, coincidía con ella. ¿Qué?

—Iremos a mi departamento.

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¡Naruto! — Se levantó de la silla a mi lado y lo encaró. — ¡Tú no puedes decidir tal cosa!

Naru-¿qué? ¿Ese era su nombre?

—No lo he decidido yo, Shikamaru lo ha autorizado.

— ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Y la vigilancia? ¿El intento de fuga? Apenas termine el efecto del sedante, sus piernas servirán de nuevo, ¿sabes?

—Sakura. — Su voz fue diferente. Había tomado a la pelirrosa de la muñeca con firmeza, pero también un toque delicado acorde con su mirada, ahora empática. — Confía en mí, ¿sí?

Se miraron unos segundos, demasiados para mi gusto. Luego ella, sin decir nada, se soltó de su agarre y avanzó de nuevo hacia mí. Ladeó mi cuerpo hasta que quedé de costado y me sorprendí por lo fácil que le resultó.

—No soy un estúpido muñeco de trapo. —No me contestó. El rubio apareció entonces en mi campo de visión, sin apartar su mirada confundida de mi persona. — ¿Qué miras, idiota?

—Tiene parálisis parcial a causa del sedante, un defecto de nacimiento. — Contestó Sakura a su pregunta sin formular. Él frunció el ceño. — No tiene problemas para hablar, pero sus brazos y piernas tardarán en recuperarse.

—Tsk, además me saliste delicado. — Dijo con burla; desvié mi vista a la ventana.

Pasó un rato antes de que la enfermera terminara de colocar las vendas y consiguiera ponerme una camisa. No aceptó ayuda del rubio y cuando terminó, acercó una silla de ruedas que miré con desprecio.

Pero, cuando me di cuenta, uno de mis brazos descansaba en mi pecho y el otro colgaba inerte a mi lado. El policía anormal me tenía entre sus brazos como si de una pluma se tratara.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! — Quise removerme, cosa imposible; apenas y controlaba vagamente los movimientos de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué se supone que…?— Preguntó la enfermera.

—No voy a esperar a que se desentuma, tenemos que irnos ya. ¡Nos vemos, Sakura!

— ¡Pero-!— Sus palabras se perdieron en el chirrido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

Yo… No tenía idea de qué hacer. Lo único que procesaba era mi interior lleno de rabia. Si hubiera podido moverme, seguramente ese rubio imbécil ya no tendría dientes.

—No sé qué intentan ustedes, pero esto que haces es muy estúpido. — Me ponía de nervios el simple hecho de que me tuviera en brazos. Era algo tan fuera de lugar que no podía tener otra explicación que las estúpidas ideas de su equipo.

—No intento nada, solo vamos a mi casa para que tengas tu "día de descanso", luego te llevaremos al Centro de Híbridos.

—Prefiero suicidarme antes que quedarme en ese lugar.

—No te quedarás — Contestó. —, es una simple visita.

— ¿Con qué objeto?

—Es muy pronto para decirte.

Atravesábamos ya el pasillo rumbo a la salida, pero no había nadie cerca, solo sonidos lejanos de gente trabajando en la oficina, algunos vigilantes en la entrada y otros en la calle, por lo que alcancé a divisar.

— ¿Serás mi vigilante personal entonces?— La idea de picarlo era ahora bastante tentadora. — ¿Tendremos que jugar un rato a "la casita"?

Su ceño se frunció y me sentí complacido, hasta que escuché sus palabras siguientes.

—Vivirás en mi casa por una temporada.

¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado hoy.

—Pues acostúmbrate a mis estupideces, Uchiha.

—Nadie podría, se ve que ni la enfermera te soporta.

— ¡Ups! ¡Me tropiezo!— Fingió caerse, lo que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco porque no tenía forma de sostenerme. Pero pronto volvió a su lugar, soltando una carcajada ante mi inevitable expresión de alerta.

— ¡Jodido imbécil!

—Eso suena muy feo…— Dijo cuándo su risa se detuvo. Rodé los ojos, pero luego sentí la presión de su mano en mi nuca, obligándome a alzarla un momento.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que-?

—Naruto.

Mis cejas se arquearon.

—Llámame Naruto. — Una apenas perceptible sonrisa iluminó su rostro y desapareció con la misma rapidez. Mantuvo su mirada en mí unos momentos más antes de recuperar al agarre anterior y soltar mi nuca.

—Llámame Naruto. — Repitió. — Es mejor, ¿no crees?

Su repentina amabilidad era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Así que no le respondí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: Confía

_**Capítulo 5: Confía**_

 **Naruto.**

 _Soltó los papeles que sostenía en su mano derecha y alzó la cabeza, que había estado apoyada sobre su brazo izquierdo. Su mirada fue de mis pies hasta la punta más alta de mi cabello; pasó por mi rostro dos veces._

 _Sí, entendía la confusión de Shikamaru; yo mismo no lo habría esperado apenas horas atrás._

— _Que quieres… ¿Qué?_

— _Lo que dije—.Exclamé con decisión._

— _¿Que Sasuke Uchiha viva contigo? —Asentí de nuevo—.Bien—.Parpadeó algunas veces sorprendido antes de bajar su vista a los papeles—.Supongo que está bien entonces._

— _¿Qué dices? – Esperaba reticencia de su parte, no esa actitud. Me acerqué un poco más al escritorio de su oficina y recargué una mano en él—. ¿Acabas de decir que sí?_

— _Sí, tienes mi permiso. Creo que es algo necesario._

— _No entiendo, ¿por qué? – Pregunté completamente intrigado. En respuesta, su índice pasó repetidas veces por sobre los papeles en su escritorio. Alcancé a leer el encabezado de un informe reciente—. ¿Un híbrido desaparecido?_

— _Apenas hace unas horas._

— _No lo identifico._

— _Fue uno de los pocos que logramos reubicar y eso fue antes de que llegaras—.Contestó Nara—.Tenía una mínima idea de control en bases de datos y ayudaba en una pequeña empresa de la élite._

— _¿Y lo secuestraron saliendo de ella?_

— _No — Alzó la vista hacia la mía —, en su departamento — Pasó su mano por su rostro; sobó su sien un momento—. Un departamento de los que nos otorgó la élite para los híbridos, ubicado en el mismo lugar al que planeaba llevar a Sasuke cuando se recuperara._

 _Mi interior fue invadido por una sensación sofocante que provocó un nudo en mi garganta. Por un instante, me faltó el aire._

— _Casi todos los híbridos que viven ahí han solicitado ser trasladados al centro, el resto tienen órdenes de aumentar la seguridad de las contraseñas de acceso._

— _Dudo mucho que hayan entrado por la puerta, Shikamaru — Comenté—. Lo mejor sería trasladarlos a todos._

— _Es una medida temporal, en lo que se hacen los trámites en el centro para su acceso._

 _Se levantó para acercarse a la ventana, por la que se veía la parte delantera del edificio. Estaba repleto de guardias por sus órdenes, para resguardar a Sasuke en caso de que intentara escapar de nuevo. Sabía que en su condición era imposible._

— _Por eso pienso que está bien que Sasuke esté contigo, aunque en otras instancias te habría dicho que eres un estúpido._

— _¡Oye! ¡Tengo mis motivos para-!_

— _Lo sé — No me dejó terminar—. Me atrevería a decir que los entiendo perfectamente, pero no deja de ser algo deliberado._

— _Él necesita alguien en quien confiar._

— _¿Y qué te hace pensar que serás tú?—Preguntó con tono inquisitivo._

 _Tragué con fuerza._

— _Yo lo he decidido._

 _Su mirada analítica volvió sobre mis ojos y casi pude sentir como perforaba mi cráneo. Negó con la cabeza cuando volvió la vista a la ventana, como si no valiera la pena discutir conmigo._

— _Si insistes—. Se alejó de la ventana para regresar a su escritorio; tras sentarse tomó su celular, el cual usaba a regañadientes—. Mandaré seguridad a tu departamento, te daré otra arma y más cartuchos de repuesto. Te mandaré trabajo con Sakura para que no tengas necesidad de salir mañana y dejarlo sin tu vigilancia._

 _Eso último… No sonaba nada bien._

— _¿Te refieres a más papeleo?_

— _Exacto._

— _Y creí que éramos amigos— Comenté con aparente dolor._

— _Lo somos; prueba de ello es que no te he mandado al psiquiatra— Contestó con una media sonrisa._

— _¡Eres un-!_

— _Aquí está la autorización que debes darle a Sakura — Me cortó y extendió un pequeño papel—, del resto me encargo yo. En media hora puedes irte._

 _Luego de mirarle mal unos segundos, suspiré resignado._

— _De acuerdo — Con una ligera sonrisa me dirigí hacia la puerta—. Algo más?_

— _Sí — Su mirada regresó a la mía cuando ya tenía mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. Su rostro, ahora serio, me transmitía una idea completamente diferente de él a la que yo tenía en mi mente._

 _Se tomó su tiempo, como si quisiera escoger las palabras adecuadas._

— _Recuerda que no tienes nada que compensar._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Media docena de camionetas nos acompañaban al salir del Departamento de Híbridos. Nos siguieron de cerca y se estacionaron en las calles laterales al edificio en que vivía el rubio. No bajamos del auto hasta que la calle estuvo desierta.

Vi con cierto nerviosismo como los guardias comenzaban a rodear el edificio y con ello se fueron mis esperanzas de poder ir con Itachi. No tenía forma de comunicarme, de hacerle saber que estaba bien.

No había estado bien. La enfermedad que cargaba desde hacía medio año había dado un golpe certero las últimas semanas. Aquel día en que fui capturado, estaba tan débil que no había podido ni alzar la cabeza para despedirse cuando abandoné la guarida.

Estaba muy preocupado, pero no podía dejar que supieran de él; sin importar qué, no podía entregar a Itachi a las personas que me habían capturado.

Me decidí a apartar el asunto de mi mente, diciéndome que Itachi había pasado por situaciones peores y que era capaz de valerse solo sin ningún problema. Me obligué a prestar atención al sencillo mobiliario de aquel lugar, propiedad de la persona que me había metido en todo esto: Naruto.

— Mi casa es tu casa, Uchiha — Dijo cuando entramos al pequeño departamento. A pesar de la penumbra alcancé a distinguir todo lo necesario: una cocina, sala, y dos puertas en el fondo que debían conducir a un baño y una pequeña recámara.

Naruto se sentó en un sillón rojo de dos plazas y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Repasé de nuevo el lugar con la mirada; había una puerta que antes había pasado por alto. Estaba entreabierta y dejaba ver un escritorio lleno de papeles, bañados por una luz que debía venir de fuera.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me amarrarás a alguna de las sillas para que no cause estragos?

Abrió los ojos y enderezó su cabeza para verme de mala manera.

— El Departamento de Híbridos ha decidido tomar tu intento de fuga como un simple desliz. Estamos dispuestos a ignorarlo si aceptas cooperar con nosotros.

— Ustedes no se rinden aún con los casos perdidos, eh — Comenté con ligera diversión. Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió el gesto.

— Tengo confianza en que conseguiremos persuadirte. De mientras, ¿por qué no te das una ducha? No quise comentar nada antes, pero te ves realmente sucio-ttebayo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no trataré de escapar? — Pregunté ignorando su comentario.

— Mmmm, déjame pensar… — Colocó una mano bajo su barbilla —. ¿Será por los policías resguardando todo el edificio, el arma que tengo en mi bolsillo o que la mitad de tu cuerpo está vendado?

Desee que el desprecio en mi mirada se materializara y le rompiera la cara.

— La puerta de la derecha — Continuó con una sonrisa—.Y espero que una ducha sea lo que necesitas para pensar en nuestra propuesta.

— Estúpido— Murmuré al cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Su comportamiento tan confianzudo me sacaba de quicio, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez tenía razón.

Estaba claro que, de negarme a ayudarles, me enviarían al Centro de Híbridos y no podría volver con mi hermano jamás; por otro lado, su propuesta me permitiría el acceso a la ciudadanía si es que realmente no era una mentira. Podría andar por las calles sin necesidad de esconderme, conseguir una forma de que mi hermano y yo viviéramos decentemente; pero ¿qué tan real era esa posibilidad? Había tanto riesgo de ambas opciones que al final me había decidido por un intento de escape, completamente infructuoso.

Tras la ducha, después de haber lavado mis ropas, examiné mis manos desnudas. Hace mucho que no las veía con detenimiento, pero el que estuvieran expuestas solo me incomodaba. Rebuscando en los cajones de la recámara encontré un par de guantes que me coloqué sin miramientos, una manera de joder un poco más a mi molesto captor.

— ¡Hay ropa lista para ti en el primer cajón! — Escuché su voz desde la sala. Odiarlo se volvió difícil cuando vi un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra en excelentes condiciones en el lugar que mencionó.

Salí del cuarto y lo encontré en la cocina, preparando lo que creí era un sándwich. Mi estómago protestó ante la escena, pero no me permití pensar en ello y opté por sentarme en el sillón para calzarme de nuevo.

— ¡La pomada que Sakura te mandó está en la mesita! — Me gritó; alcé el rostro de mis agujetas y posteriormente me quité los guantes para tomar el pequeño frasco. Lo abrí y saqué un poco de su contenido para empezar a tratar mis heridas de los brazos antes de colocar las vendas.

Pero apenas vi las marcas con detenimiento, un click en mi cabeza provocó que los recuerdos me bombardearan. Mi piel se enchinó con las palabras de Gaara, sus ojos acechantes desde su celda, y su lengua lamiendo los barrotes: un gesto que grabado a fuego en mi memoria.

No sabía en qué momento los sueños se habían vuelto alucinaciones, pero la única manera que sabía para deshacerme de ellos era provocándome dolor, obligándome a concentrar en esa realidad punzante.

Pero no siempre resultaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — Era la voz de Naruto… Mucho más cerca de lo que la recordaba.

Alcé la vista y lo encontré frente a mí, sosteniendo en su mano un plato con lo que había estado preparando. Asentí con la cabeza, respondiendo su pregunta, y me lo ofreció. Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

— Es para ti — Dudé por varios segundos. No pensaba que me mataran de hambre, pero tampoco que hubiera hecho aquello para mí. Le mantuve la mirada un buen rato antes de decidirme a tomar el plato. Habría resistido más si no llevara días sin probar bocado.

Afortunadamente, su mirada se desvió luego de mis primeros mordiscos. Me sentía estúpido por no poderme detener el tiempo necesario para masticar, pero mi cuerpo ya no me escuchaba.

— ¿Te salió suficiente agua caliente? — Preguntó.

— ¿Agua caliente? ¿Para qué? — Contesté sin prestar mucha atención.

— N-nada, olvídalo— Volvió a la cocina y regresó minutos después con su propio sándwich. Yo ya había acabado con el mío y estaba terminando de colocarme las vendas de los brazos. Para mi sorpresa, se sentó a mi lado, pero no empezó a comer.

— Las heridas de tu espalda, hay que ponerles pomada.

— Puedo hacerlo— Contesté.

— Por supuesto que no, no eres de goma — Se levantó y tomó la pomada de la mesita, donde la había dejado.

— He dicho que estoy bien.

— Solo date la vuelta.

A regañadientes, hice lo que me pedía, de todas formas el imbécil tenía razón.

— Joder — Murmuró —, ¿quién te hizo esto? — Por el tacto pude notar que delineaba la profunda herida de cuchillo en mi baja espalda.

Apreté los labios, no muy seguro de contestar. Una parte de mí quería resguardar todos los recuerdos de mis últimos dos años de vida para mí solo; otra parte me decía que se suponía que sucesos de ese tipo no eran importantes. Él estaba decidido a ganarse mi confianza, pero, ¿me serviría de algo la suya?

— Un carnicero— Contesté después de un rato.

— ¿Eh?

— Un carnicero me hizo eso. Me acerqué a su puesto para robarle, pero me descubrió.

— ¿Todavía hay carniceros por aquí?— Preguntó sorprendido. Rodé los ojos —. Pensé que habíamos acabado con todos.

— Hasta crees. Ponen sus puestos a medianoche, para sus clientes ilegales.

— Tsk. — Sentí de nuevo su tacto cuando colocó otro poco de pomada —. Tienes que decirme dónde están esos bastardos.

— No lo haré, gracias a sus descuidos es que sigo vivo.

— Ya no necesitarás esos descuidos, Sasuke, métetelo a la cabeza.

— Si tú lo dices — No estaba de ánimo para discutir con él.

Pasó buen rato para que estuviera satisfecho con la cantidad de pomada sobre esa herida para pasar a otra. Ladeé un poco el rostro y conseguí percibir el suyo; parte asombro, parte repugnancia.

— Patético, ¿no crees? — Comenté con media sonrisa. Hasta yo sabía que ese descuido había sido bastante estúpido.

Pero había estado desesperado.

— Para nada — Contestó rápido. Desvió la vista a las vendas que descansaban en el sillón y tomó una sin preguntarme. Empezó a envolver mi torso, pero ya me había cansado de protestar por sus acciones invasivas —. Es lo único que queda, ¿no?

Asentí, levemente sorprendido. Esperaba muchos comentarios, menos uno de entendimiento. ¿No se suponía que yo era el malo ahí?

Alcé los brazos para que colocara la venda y una vez la aseguró, se apartó de mí y volvió a su lado del sillón.

— Cuéntame de ti — Dijo tomando de nuevo su plato.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo que oíste.

Me enderecé en el sillón, acomodé de nuevo mi camisa y le observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No hay nada de mí que no sepas por tus estúpidos informes.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¡No puedo saber todo! ¡Debe haber más! — Exclamó con reproche.

— Aunque lo hubiera, ¿por qué te lo diría? — Dije alzando una ceja.

— ¡Porque seremos compañeros una buena temporada! – Insistió.

— ¿Eso basta?

— Ah, eres desesperante — Dejó de lado el plato intacto y se levantó del sillón. Aquella imagen suya contrastaba mucho con el policía malo que conocía, si bien el gesto de permanente molestia solo se había suavizado.

Bajé mi mirada con el pretexto de ajustar las vendas de mis brazos, pero entonces habló de nuevo con renovado entusiasmo.

— ¡Ya sé! Podría contarte de mí.

— ¿Enloqueciste? – Mi ceño se frunció aún más.

— No puedes decir que es una mala idea.

— ¿Por qué querría saber algo de ti?

— Porque aún me ves como tu enemigo — Dijo con voz pícara—. Es bueno conocer a tu enemigo, ¿cierto?

Encogí mis hombros con indiferencia.

— Tienes un punto.

— ¡Bien!

Volvió a su lugar. Algo en su mirada brillaba de forma desconcertante. Pasó un rato para que me diera cuenta de que esperaba que hablara.

— ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en el Departamento de Híbridos?

— Dos años — Dijo rápidamente.

— Eres muy joven.

— Mi padre tiene contactos; les dijo que tenía potencial.

— ¿Y el pobre no se ha decepcionado?

— Murió hace un año, no sabría decirte — En su expresión no había la más mínima pizca de dolor. Era un hecho reciente, y sin embargo, parecía olvidado. La sensación de intriga aumentó, pero decidí pasarlo por alto.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Murió cuando me dio a luz.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

Tardó un poco en contestar.

— No, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho.

— Bien — Bajé la vista de nuevo y terminé de ajustar la venda de mi brazo derecho —. ¿De qué son esas marcas?

— Hmm — Pasó una mano sobre ellas distraídamente —, podrías tomarlo como un pequeño desliz de mi juventud; un tatuaje de rebeldía ante el patriarcado.

¿Qué?

— Bastante peculiar — Cuando bajó su mano de nuevo, el brillo en su cuello llamó mi atención. Ya lo había visto antes, durante el interrogatorio y la persecución más reciente, pero no le presté la atención necesaria —. ¿Y eso?

Al momento en que señalé mi propio cuello para indicarle, se puso rígido. La mandíbula se tensó así como sus hombros, pero hizo lo posible porque su expresión no cambiara.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

Asentí.

— Un aparato estúpido que causa dolor cuando dices algo indebido. Las palabras prohibidas las determina quien te lo coloca. — Me incliné hacia él y vi divertido como contrarrestaba mi movimiento —. Lo que me intriga es saber por qué lo tiene un miembro de la policía. Creí que eras un niño bueno.

— Lo soy… ¡Es decir no!…— Rascó su cabeza —. Es complicado. Un asunto pendiente, si quieres llamarlo así.

— ¿Y parte de hacerme confiar en ti será contármelo?

— No esta noche — Se levantó del sillón —. Deberíamos dormir, debes recuperar fuerzas para pasado mañana.

— ¿Qué hay pasado mañana?

— Ya lo sabrás — A esas palabras les acompañó una breve sonrisa, que provocó en mí ganas de molestarlo un poco más.

— Lo enigmático no te queda, ¿sabes? Pareces un idiota queriéndose hacer el interesante.

Su sonrisa pasó a una mueca de disgusto; alcé levemente la comisura de mis labios.

— ¿Sabes? Me caías mejor cuando estabas sedado.

— Es una suerte, a mí nunca me has caído bien.

— ¡AH! ¡ERES UN-! — Pero no terminó su insulto, cosa que agradecí—. Quítate — Dijo en cambio.

— ¿Por qué? — Alcé una ceja.

— Voy a dormir allí — Puntualizó, fijando la vista donde me encontraba

— Tienes una cama, ¿no?

De nuevo, vaciló antes de responderme.

— Nunca duermo en la recámara, no me gusta el azul de las paredes.

Silencio.

— ¿Es en serio? — Pregunté segundos después, a la vez que me levantaba, observándolo fijamente —. Si es el mismo color que tus ojos. ¿Cómo aguantas verte todos los días?

Chasqueó la lengua y pasó a mi lado para acostarse.

— Recuerda que hay guardias afuera, que la puerta está asegurada y tengo un arma en mi bolsillo trasero aun cuando duermo — Me dijo mientras quitaba un cojín de su lugar para usarlo como almohada.

— Espero que se quite el seguro en la noche y se dispare en tu culo.

Su insulto fue ahogado por mi risa descarada. Tomé los guantes de la mesita al volver a la recámara y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Encendí la luz.

Como ya había visto antes, era una recámara pequeña. No era mía y seguramente el idiota en el sillón reclamaría mi desfachatez al entrar como si nada, pero tenía el lujo de una cama y no pensaba desperdiciarlo. Me dejé caer sobre ella y casi de inmediato mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Era cómoda, suave; apenas me acomodé y mi mente se llenó de bruma, dejándome llevar por la ola de sueño que mi cuerpo reclamaba.

Bien, si quería que me saliera, tendría que sacarme cargando.

Justo cuando el sueño me vencía, su voz se oyó desde la sala.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién te prestó mis guantes-ttebayo?!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Centro de Híbridos

_**Capítulo 6: Centro de Híbridos**_

 **Naruto.**

El ambiente que reinaba en mi departamento al día siguiente, pasaba de lo tenso a lo incómodo con excesiva facilidad. Había periodos largos de silencio, seguidos de un repentino alboroto con una conversación de rumbo tan incierto, que terminaba antes de que cualquiera de los dos se animara a continuar.

Las instrucciones fueron claras: que Sasuke haga lo que se le dé la gana, pero debe permanecer dentro del departamento. Al levantarme esa mañana, lo primero que hice fue preparar un desayuno para ambos, pero él no se levantó hasta el mediodía.

Tenía mucho papeleo que atender, me había puesto a ello luego de una corta ducha. Avancé con regularidad hasta que él empezó a pasearse por la casa, alzando cosas, mirando de un lado a otro con ojos curiosos. No podía culparlo, llevaba dos años en las calles y casi dieciséis encerrado en una jaula, pero no me sentía tranquilo al bajar la vista.

Y es que se trataba de alguien extraño. La energía que irradiaba en nuestras persecuciones en nada recordaba al muchacho tranquilo y callado que tenía enfrente. Era una imagen muy contrastante: su rostro apacible examinando el comedor y su expresión cuando me insultaba; su agilidad para saltar edificios y el cómo sus manos se movían de forma calculadora al tomar y examinar la tostadora. Vivaz e insolente, tranquilo y reflexivo. ¿Cuál de las dos versiones debía considerar?

— ¿Sucede algo? — Me había quedado observando sus manos al momento en que dejó la tostadora; me miraba fijamente cuando alcé la vista hacia su rostro.

— Para nada — Volví a mi trabajo y él continuó dando vueltas por la casa. De vez en cuando se animaba a preguntar sobre algunas cosas y le respondía de la manera menos estúpida que conocía. Entendía o fingía entenderme; no preguntaba una segunda vez.

A eso de las siete supe que de nada serviría continuar trabajando y le seguí un rato en su investigación de mi recámara, luego cenamos ramen instantáneo en el sillón con nuestras miradas perdidas en la pantalla de televisión. La Red siempre ponía los mismos programas aburridos, pero él reflejaba un verdadero interés.

— ¿Distrito de Investigación? — Preguntó mientras señalaba las letras en el borde inferior de la pantalla. Dejé mi vaso vacío de ramen en la mesita y me acomodé mejor cruzando las piernas.

— La Unión Asiática está dividida en cuatro áreas o distritos: Laboral, de Investigación, Defensa y la sede del gobierno, el distrito Élite.

— Conozco el último — Dijo apartando la vista de la pantalla —, es tras ese enorme muro, ¿no?— Asentí con la cabeza —. ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Estás en el de Defensa, el de Investigación está a un día en tren y el Laboral a una semana.

— ¿Por qué tan lejos?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Debe ser porque este suelo no es adecuado para cultivos, estamos cerca de la zona de contaminantes.

— ¿Zona de-?

— Tercera Guerra — Contesté en un murmullo —, alguna vez debiste oír de ella.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la pantalla por unos segundos.

— Sí, mis padres contaron algunas cosas.

— Bueno, básicamente todos nuestros problemas actuales son debido a ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Suspiré.

— Es lo que nos dicen las élites.

— ¿Y tú lo crees?

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? — Mi voz salió más incrédula de lo planeado. Me dio la impresión de que quería decir algo más, pero se limitó a negar levemente y volvió la mirada al televisor.

No intenté seguir la conversación y me levanté para trabajar un poco más antes de ir a dormir, aunque su expresión desconcertada permaneció presente en mi cabeza por sobre el montón de papeles que me esperaba.

Una vez conseguí centrarme, las letras en la blanca superficie comenzaron a tener sentido. Cerca de cincuenta hojas, del caso que llevábamos seis meses estudiando y aún no estábamos ni cerca de llegar a su resolución. Tantas letras, con información relativamente inútil, acerca de indagaciones sobre un supuesto laboratorio oculto dentro del mismísimo Distrito de Defensa. Había pruebas, pero no del todo concluyentes; la situación se ponía peligrosa cuando recordaba que todos los recintos anteriores habían sido encontrados en la periferia. Uno de ellos dentro significaba que el enemigo hacía malabares frente a nuestras narices y no nos dábamos cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué es eso? — La voz de Sasuke me hizo perder el hilo cuando iba en la página veinticinco. Le miré mal unos momentos antes de admitir para mis adentros que no había sido su culpa. Se encontraba frente a mí, con una de sus manos sobre mi escritorio y la mirada perdida en los papeles de la mesa.

— Un estudio de caso.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Un laboratorio, oculto dentro del distrito.

A pesar de su gesto indiferente, por unos segundos lució sorprendido.

— ¿Eso es posible?

—Al parecer, sí.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Lucía realmente interesado y por alguna razón eso consiguió animarme. Acercándole la primera página del informe, con el índice hice que fijara su vista en el breve resumen.

— Hace unos meses se reportaron sucesos anormales dentro de un viejo reservorio de bacterias a las afueras de la ciudad —Empecé —. Las galerías de este tipo son especialmente buenas para esconder sustancias de un laboratorio ilegal. En este caso, la galería es tan grande y tiene tantos contaminantes que la base del distrito optó por mandar a una sola persona dentro, con tanto equipo especial cómo fue posible.

— ¿Murió dentro? — Preguntó una vez terminó de leer.

— No sabemos — Admití —. Se perdió comunicación con él; únicamente recuperamos sus anotaciones diarias de los siete días que estuvo ahí.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

— Es un lugar enorme y está completamente en ruinas — Tragué saliva —. La situación misteriosa de la persona a quien enviamos es lo que evita que iniciemos una nueva operación, no sabemos lo que pueda pasar.

Alcé la mirada para observarlo. Su ceño estaba fruncido ahora y sus ojos fijos en la hoja, leyendo y releyendo, al parecer, la poca información que había en ella.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente queman el lugar?

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

— No sabemos qué sustancias haya dentro, no podemos arriesgarnos a una explosión o fuga.

— ¿Y una exploración en grupo?

— Se murió uno, ¿y quieres que mandemos otros a lo mismo-ttebayo?

— No precisamente. — Su voz se perdió en un murmullo y bajó la hoja al escritorio. Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo —. Una vez, le enseñaron a mi hermano a hacer una cadena humana, para situaciones como estas.

— Eso suena siniestro, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando.

— No seas estúpido — Exclamó —. La técnica consistía en atar cuatro o más personas a una cuerda larga en intervalos de cincuenta metros. Se adentran poco a poco en el lugar y si ocurre algo, se avisa a través de la cuerda.

— ¿Por qué le enseñarían eso a tu hermano? — Pregunté, sin poder contenerme.

— No nos quedamos a averiguar — Contestó, haciendo ver lo estúpido de mi pregunta. Evadí su significativa mirada volviendo a los papeles y repasé en mi mente lo que acababa de escuchar.

— En realidad… No suena como una mala idea — Alcé la vista y le dediqué una leve sonrisa —. Deberías unirte a nosotros una vez terminemos la misión.

— Deja de decir boberías.

— ¡Hablo en serio! — Me miró con gesto aburrido antes de tronar la lengua.

— ¿Un híbrido, trabajando en el Departamento de Híbridos? Suena como un chiste malo.

— No lo es — Dije con completa seguridad —, cada uno dentro del equipo tiene su pasado oscuro.

— No es lo mismo.

— ¡No tiene que serlo! No eres realmente diferente a nosotros — Mi comentario le hizo rodar los ojos.

— Eso sí es una completa estupidez.

— ¡Deja de aislarte creyendo que eres diferente a los demás!

Su puño impactó en mi escritorio con tal fuerza que el bote de lápices y plumas se tambaleó. Cayó al suelo con estrépito y ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que cada uno de los lápices se quedó quieto en algún lugar.

La respiración de Sasuke se había vuelto pesada e irregular. Incluso yo sentía que le faltaba aire a mis pulmones. Me miraba con ojos cargados de un desprecio que me hizo estremecer. Su boca cerrada en forma de estrecha línea, solo se abrió cuando sus manos volvieron a su costado.

— No deberías decir tantas idioteces juntas — La frialdad en su voz había vuelto —. No dejaré de ser diferente solo porque te da la jodida gana.

Se apartó del escritorio con dos pasos hacia atrás.

— Créelo, se han encargado muy bien de recordármelo. Mis compañeros, mis abusadores, hasta tu estúpido equipo — Una sensación incómoda se instaló en mi pecho —. Tú no sabes nada, deja de aparentar que sí lo haces.

Caminó hacia la recámara y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él. Durante unos cinco minutos mi cuerpo no me respondió, ni fui capaz siquiera de apartar la mirada del lugar donde lo vi por última vez.

Cuando fui dueño de mí mismo, solo atiné a acomodarme mejor en mi asiento para continuar mi lectura, pero lo dejé como caso perdido unos diez minutos después.

No podía concentrarme.

Me levanté dispuesto a arrojarme al sillón para dormir unas horas, pero algo me detuvo. Ese mismo algo me llevó hasta la puerta de la recámara y me dejó con una mano apoyada en el pomo; justo entonces pareció irse para dar paso a mi raciocinio, aunque eso no garantizó mis funciones motoras y me quedé de pie, como estúpido, frente a la puerta.

Una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón me sacó del letargo. Me alejé rápidamente, para que no alcanzara a escuchar, pero por fortuna solo se trataba de un mensaje.

 _Mañana a las diez, frente al Centro de Híbridos._

 _S. Nara._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

La mañana siguiente llegó con inusitada rapidez. Un momento abría los ojos, torcido en el sillón, y al siguiente arrancaba el auto rumbo a nuestro destino. Habíamos desayunado lo primero que encontré en la nevera, pues no me había levantado a tiempo para hacer un almuerzo decente. Pensé que me reprocharía algo, pero Sasuke no había dicho palabra desde la noche anterior.

Todo el camino de ida tuvo la vista perdida en la ventana. Aun cuando encontramos a Shikamaru en la entrada, como estaba planeado, se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza como saludo. Había apretado los labios apenas llegamos a las instalaciones, pero no hizo comentario hasta que nos encontramos en la enorme recepción, esperando a que Nara nos consiguiera el permiso de entrada.

— Mentiste.

Alcé la ceja, confundido.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Dijiste que no me traerían aquí.

Casi quise sonreír por el alivio.

— No te quedarás — Me miró fijamente, pero la falta de expresión en su rostro hacía entender que no me creía —. Es en serio; solo darás un pequeño recorrido.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

Abrí la boca… Y la volví a cerrar.

Sí, ¿cómo?

— ¡Debes confiar en mí-ttebayo! — Su ceño se frunció —. ¡Es una promesa!

Chasqueó la lengua y volvió la cabeza al otro lado, evidentemente molesto. Más ese gesto no duró tanto como esperaba. Una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa le adornó momentos después. Yo no había dejado de observarlo.

— Das miedo, Sasuke.

Ignoró mi comentario. Shikamaru volvió entonces, con un solo pase en la mano que me colocó rápidamente en el cuello.

— Solo pueden ir dos personas, para no alterarlos — Luego se volvió a Sasuke —. ¿Estás listo?

Pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo una petición — Ambos le observamos sorprendidos. Su mirada era de diversión, pero su gesto se había vuelto estoico.

— ¿Y cuál es? — Pregunté sin salir de mi asombro.

— Quiero ser esposado a este oficial — Dijo mirando a Nara, señalándome. Lo miré, abriendo los ojos y sin comprender el porqué de su petición tan descabellada.

Al parecer, Shikamaru sí lo hizo.

— Sigues pensando que te dejaremos aquí, ¿cierto? — Sin pena, el Uchiha asintió —. Bien, te lo concederemos.

¿Qué?

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Eso no es necesario! — Exclamé tal vez demasiado alto. Sasuke perdió el interés en nosotros y desvió la vista al edificio central, visible a través de las ventanas altas de la sala. Aproveché para preguntarle a Nara, con un gesto de manos, si se le había zafado un tornillo.

Se encogió de hombros.

— No seas tan problemático. Solo será durante un rato.

— ¡Pero es una petición absurda!

— Lo absurdo aquí es tu resistencia.

— Pero Shika…

— ¿Te jode estar pegado a un híbrido, Naruto? — Preguntó Sasuke sin voltear —. Menudo doble cara saliste.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! — Comenté exasperado.

— ¿Qué es entonces? — La media sonrisa de satisfacción que me dedicó fue el límite de mi paciencia; chasquee la lengua y alcé mi mano en forma de puño.

— No hay ningún problema, Sasuke — _Quizás solo tu presencia_. Luego me dirigí a Shikamaru —. Pon las malditas esposas.

Nara rodó los ojos; parecía decirme _"¿Es en serio?"_ cuando sacó las esposas de su cinturón y colocó una en mi mano derecha.

— Tienes media hora adentro, Naruto, no más.

Una vez atravesamos las puertas dobles al fondo de la recepción, nos encontramos en un corredor con cristales en vez de paredes. A través de ellas, a ambos lados, se veía un enorme sala, repleta de sillones, mesas pequeñas y una que otra estantería llena de libros. El techo del corredor era mucho más bajo que el de la sala y de alguna forma parecía diseñado para mantener aislado un entorno de otro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Sasuke, mirando a través del cristal.

— La sala común; aquí suelen estar cuando no hay actividades pendientes.

— ¿Dónde están ahora?

— Es la hora del desayuno, así que deben estar en el comedor.

Al terminar el corredor se encontraba otra puerta doble, que abrí presuroso. Nos esperaban ahora múltiples pasillos, tanto a los lados como dos enfrente, que conducían a los distintos edificios que abarcaba el centro. Tomé el de la derecha frente a mí y apresuré el paso.

— Vas muy rápido, idiota.

De alguna forma, me sentía ansioso; quería ver la reacción de Sasuke cuando notara la cantidad de híbridos que habíamos rescatado y esperaba que a raíz de ello mostrara más comprensión con el equipo. Lo que le había mencionado la noche anterior, que trabajara con nosotros, era una idea que tomó fuerza conforme más caminaba. Era una gran oportunidad para Sasuke, o al menos así lo veía.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegamos al comedor, un fuerte tirón me sacó del ensueño porque Sasuke se negó a seguir avanzando.

Volví el rostro y arqueé mi ceja cuando noté su estupefacción, un gesto realmente raro de ver en él.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Seguí la dirección de su vista. Había abierto la puerta de par en par y algunos voltearon en nuestra dirección, aunque pronto volvieron a sus alimentos.

Era una sala casi tan grande como la primera, repleta de mesas para cuatro, con charlas y risas alegrando el ambiente; la comida al fondo estaba dispuesta en forma de buffet. Nadie parecía preocupado, ni los híbridos más recientes o los que sabía que tenían traumas irreversibles. Sin embargo, en medio de la sala, en una mesa donde solo se encontraba ella, Tenten observaba a Sasuke con completa sorpresa.

Durante unos tortuosos segundos, nada se movió, ni el pecho de Sasuke cuando respiraba; incluso los híbridos dentro parecieron tomar un momento entre sus pláticas.

— He visto suficiente — Dijo Sasuke cuando recuperó el habla —, no hay más que hacer aquí.

— ¿No quieres hablar con alguno de tus viejos compañeros? Tenten se ve interesada en…

— No quiero hablar con ella, no me interesa — Respondió cortante; hizo ademán de alejarse, pero el agarre de las esposas le detuvo —. Tsk. Vámonos ya.

Pensé en resistirme y estaba a punto de jalar mi brazo al lado contrario cuando mi mirada se posó en Tenten, que me hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza. De alguna forma entendí su mensaje.

Así que me deje llevar; Sasuke trató de volver por el camino en el que habíamos venido, pero la desesperación le hizo tomar el pasillo equivocado antes de que pudiera decirle. Aunque solo nos conectaran las esposas, era capaz de sentir el temblor de su cuerpo a través de su mano. El ambiente a nuestro alrededor se llenaba con sus jadeos entrecortados, el sonido de sus pies frenéticos. Sus pasos se hicieron apresurados hasta que fue obligado a detenerse al dar con el final de un pasillo.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda salimos de aquí?! —Exclamó golpeando la pared con su puño.

— Oye tranquilízate — Dije a tiempo que tiraba de él para alejarlo del muro —. Te equivocaste de camino.

Miro a un punto muerto antes de chasquear la lengua con impaciencia y una frustración bien disimulada.

— Solo sácame de aquí.

Pero no quise moverme.

— Lamento esto, no creí que te afectara de esta manera.

— Eres verdaderamente estúpido — Escupió. Me miró con evidente resentimiento, agregada una chispa de algo que no pude identificar en ese momento. Luego desvió la vista —. Vámonos de aquí.

Con un último suspiro resignado avancé para tomar el camino correcto. Él me siguió procurando caminar a mi lado, pero parecía que incluso mi ritmo lo impacientaba. Sentía que lo único que quería era correr, pero, ¿a dónde? ¿Por qué?

Solo entonces se me prendió el foco.

— ¿Cuántos había? — Casi todos los híbridos de su laboratorio estaban en custodia del enemigo, a excepción de unos cuantos que, como Tenten, habían aceptado nuestra ayuda en el momento indicado.

Alguno de ellos debió haber sido…

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió fría.

— Tres.

Eso era todo.

— No quise que te llevaras esa impresión.

— No, nunca quieres nada, ¿verdad? — Al segundo siguiente recibía un empujón; sus manos estaban en el cuello de la camisa y mi cuerpo contra la pared. Me miraba desde arriba y en su expresión no había más que un profundo desprecio. Intenté zafarme, pero por alguna razón quedé paralizado —. Nunca te pones a pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones, no piensas en nada que no sean tus propios problemas.

Luego me soltó; mi mano se había elevado junto con la suya debido a las esposas; bajaron juntas y clavé mi mirada en ellas, no muy seguro de cómo continuar.

— Quiero irme, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Coincidía con él; sin embargo, cuando empezamos a avanzar, el sonido de mi celular llegó a mis oídos y el tono me decía que era Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Ya vamos de salida.

— _Tienes que salir en este instante —_ Dijo con voz apresurada —. _Nos llegó un llamado del departamento: hay un híbrido nuevo._

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

— _Aquí a ocho cuadras, tiene un arma y está amenazando a los civiles que están cerca._

Sentí cómo la tensión se iba acumulando en mi estómago y apresuré el paso de forma inconsciente. Sasuke quedó detrás de mí con ello, pero se apuró a llegar a mi altura.

— ¡¿Ya mandaron a alguien al lugar?!

— _Solo unos cuantos guardias, pero no llegarán antes que nosotros._

— De acuerdo, te veo fuera — Y colgué.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Sasuke mientras abría las puertas para llegar a la recepción.

— Un híbrido suelto — Me apuré a sacar el gafete de mi cuello y lo entregué a la recepcionista sin mirarla —. Tiene un arma y amenaza con atacar a los civiles.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Preguntó y dejé que una sonrisa se colara en mi rostro.

— Querrás decir "haremos", Sasuke; tú vas conmigo.

— ¿Te has chiflado?

— No hay tiempo para quitar las esposas aquí, tenemos que correr — Cuando salimos, Shikamaru ya había arrancado su motor y nos veía con impaciencia.

— ¡Súbanse ahora! — Fue el grito de Kiba, que venía en su propio auto y tenía una sonrisa entusiasta. Le encantaban las persecuciones de híbridos.

— ¡No desesperes, idiota!

Me despedí de mi vehículo con la mirada y subimos al de Kiba. Nara nos siguió de cerca y de inmediato avanzamos con gran rapidez por las calles, perdiéndonos en callejones que hicieran más rápido nuestro camino. El lugar no estaba lejos, pero sabía que era una zona concurrida que a esa hora debía estar llena de transeúntes apurados.

Había olvidado, desgraciadamente, que Kiba conducía como bestia; lo recordé cuando en un giro inesperado, Sasuke cayó sobre mí y no pudo enderezarse antes de dar otra vuelta. Su rostro quedó a unos centímetros del mío y apretó los labios con excesiva frustración. Yo por unos segundos no supe si desviar la vista o cuidar que no fuera a darme un golpe con su mano libre.

— Sasuke, no me mires así — Que cuando quería, el infeliz tenía ojos de asesino.

— Vaya, no sabía que tenías esos impulsos, Sasuke — Comentó Kiba divertido desde adelante. Pateé su asiento en respuesta.

— ¡No seas idiota! ¡Es por tu jodida culpa! — Solo escuché su leve risa antes de que aquel extraño momento fuera interrumpido por un sonido inconfundible.

Una bala.

— Joder — Cuando Sasuke consiguió enderezarse lo hice también. Saqué mi arma del saco unos segundos antes de que el auto se detuviera. Habíamos llegado al borde de una plaza al aire libre, en esos momentos sumida en un silencio desconcertante.

— Shikamaru llegó por el otro lado, el híbrido es una chica y apunta a uno de los policías sosteniendo a un rehén — Dijo Kiba; seguramente repetía las palabras de Nara desde el otro lado de la línea —. Las llaves de las esposas las tiene él, vendrá para quitárselas y que puedas acercarte a ella.

— ¿Por qué debería? — Preguntó Sasuke.

— Los híbridos últimamente se portan agresivos con sus semejantes — Le contesté.

— Naruto es el mejor para tratar con híbridos difíciles — Añadió Kiba sonriendo de lado.

— Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que estar listos.

Nos habíamos estacionado entre dos edificios, que de momento no permitían ver la escena, pero también nos escondían de la amenaza. Sasuke se había parado junto a mí cuando escuchamos un segundo disparo, seguido de un llanto quedo antes de que la plaza volviera a un silencio sepulcral.

— Tsk, no podemos esperar a Shikamaru — Contesté decidido a entrar en acción.

— No es que puedas, debes hacerlo — Me reprochó Kiba desde el asiento —. No sabemos quién es o si conoce al Uchiha.

— ¡Pero ya van dos disparos! Si Sasuke se pone un chaleco antibalas...

— Basta, Naruto — Fue la voz de Shikamaru tras de mí y di un respingo. Sin preguntarnos, tomó nuestras manos con brusquedad e insertó la llave para abrir las esposas. Me vi libre y a pesar de la extraña sensación de dejar algo atrás, tomé mi arma con ambas manos y quedé al descubierto.

— Tan impulsivo — Fue lo último que escuché antes de alejarme. Tan pronto como entré al campo de visión de la híbrido, está me apuntó con su arma.

— ¡Quédate quieto! — Se trataba de una chica menuda y un poco baja, de rasgos finos y piel pálida, con su cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros en completo desorden. Sus ropas estaban rotas y terriblemente sucias; su rostro se encontraba cubierto del salpicar de la sangre de las personas a quienes había disparado y que ahora se encontraban en el suelo, sin moverse.

Sus manos temblaban, los dientes le castañeaban tan rápido que el sonido se perdía en la plaza como uno solo. Sobre su brazo derecho se apoyaba un chico de mediana edad, al que le sangraba una pierna y que volteó a verme con ojos suplicantes y boca entreabierta. Era el rehén.

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto — Le grité desde media plaza. Se encogió aún más en su lugar, pero no bajó el arma —. Vengo a ayudarte.

— ¡Quédate dónde estás!— Gritó con voz chillona —. No soy tan idiota como para creerte.

— ¡Te estoy hablando con la verdad! — Contesté y me atreví a dar otro paso.

— ¡Yo también lo hago! — Su arma bajo hasta la sien del chico, que cerró los ojos —. Si te acercas más, lo mataré.

Estaba muy pálida. Respiró con dificultad sin apartar la vista de mí y yo, con lentitud entrenada, abrí los brazos y dejé caer mi arma.

— He dicho que no vengo a hacerte daño — Se mostró sorprendida por mi acción; su mirada viajó a la pistola en el suelo —. Quiero ayudarte.

Algo indeciso todavía, di dos pasos más en su dirección. Esta vez no me amenazó hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Al notar mi rostro, sus ojos se abrieron y la pistola se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.

— ¡No avances más! ¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡T-tú!

— Te aseguro que no soy esa persona — Contesté de inmediato negando con la cabeza —. Me estás confundiendo.

— ¡P-pero!

—Te inyectaron esa cosa, ¿verdad? — Calló de inmediato. Hice un esfuerzo porque mi voz no temblara —. Y ahora estás confundida y no tienes idea de donde estás.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de nada!

A esa distancia, noté que sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas; temí lo peor. Un ligero temblor, antes de que la tos le hiciera sacar más sangre por la boca me confirmó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

— Estas muy herida — Ahora solo estaba a unos pasos de ella —, necesitas que te vea un doctor.

Comencé a hincarme con lentitud, sin bajar mis manos. No debía perder la conexión en nuestras miradas de ninguna manera, para que se sintiera tranquila; pero también, su deplorable estado hizo despertar una ira ciega en mí que tuve que hacer lo posible porque no se notara.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Pregunté sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Nombre? — La pistola no dejó de apuntarme, pero temblaba tanto que amenazaba con zafarse. Intentó verme con odio en un inicio, pero sus ojos fueron surcados por las lágrimas —. No sé si tuve uno.

— ¡Puedes tener uno nuevo! — Me apresuré a decir —. ¡Elige el que quieras-ttebayo!

— Yo… Yo solo quiero que me dejen tranquila — Su voz se perdió de nuevo por sus sollozos —. ¡Por favor! ¡Solo déjame en paz!

— No puedo hacer eso — Me acerqué un poco más; ahora apenas nos separaba un metro de distancia; ensanché mi sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla —. Yo realmente quiero ayudarte.

— ¡Tú no quieres ayudarme! ¡Solo quieres llevarme de vuelta con ellos!

— ¡Ellos no volverán a tocarte! ¡Te lo prometo! — La desesperación se adueñó de mi voz antes de que pudiera detener mis palabras. Su mirada se volvió de extrañeza. Su respiración se había vuelto más rápida al punto que parecía al borde de un ataque. La pistola aún me apuntaba, pero luego de un rápido vistazo confirmé que no sabía realmente cómo usarla.

— Oye, hagamos esto — Dije extendiendo mi mano —. Acompáñame; prometo que te cuidaré de ellos.

Las cosas a nuestro alrededor no habían cambiado mucho. Los policías seguían en el borde esperando a las órdenes de Shikamaru, que era el procedimiento a seguir, y el silencio solo era roto por mi voz y los débiles murmullos de las personas en el suelo. Cómo consiguió disparar tantas veces era algo que no sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que sus balas se habían agotado.

Suspiré levemente y me acerqué un poco más.

— Sé que no entiendes dónde estás, que todo se ve extraño y tu cabeza palpita demasiado — Mi mano se fue acercando a la punta de la pistola, más no lo notó —; pero si nos dejas ayudarte, te prometo que esa sensación se irá.

Una leve, muy leve chispa de comprensión invadió sus ojos y por un momento pareció entender que no éramos sus enemigos. Sin embargo, apenas fueron unos segundos antes de que una nueva tos la invadiera y la pistola cayera de su mano a la par de un borbotón de sangre que manchó el piso.

— Joder — Alcancé a sostenerla antes de que se fuera hacia adelante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ya no parecía consciente —. ¡Shikamaru! ¡Tenemos que llevarla con Sakura!

— _¡Despejen el área, dejen paso al oficial Uzumaki! —_ Gritó Nara por el altavoz sobre su auto.

Sin pensarlo, la levanté. El rehén y las demás víctimas fueron auxiliados apenas comencé a alejarme; la plaza pareció despertar conforme ella desfallecía en mis brazos.

Avancé tan rápido como pude; Shikamaru me ayudó a meterla en el auto y casi de inmediato salimos del lugar. Ubicado en el asiento de atrás, con su cabeza en mis piernas, toqué su cuello para encontrar su pulso.

— ¡Está demasiado débil! — El control sobre mi voz había desaparecido —. ¡Apúrate, Shikamaru!

— Kiba ya llamó a Sakura para que tenga lista una camilla — No me dijo más, pero no es que realmente hubiera algo qué decir. No podíamos hacer otra cosa que esperar a llegar a tiempo, antes de que sus signos comenzaran a fallar.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a la vida de forma repentina. Su mano se movió a la mía sobre su cuello intentando apartarla.

— Todo está bien — Susurré —, yo estoy contigo.

La comprensión no llegó a sus ojos; su pecho subió y bajó con mayor lentitud. Su mano apretó la mía, pero luego la soltó.

— Hey, no vayas a dormirte — Comenté con fingida diversión, pero mi voz se quebró en la última sílaba. Sus ojos volvieron a los míos un momento.

Pude ver el cielo reflejado en ellos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Una taza de café cortesía de Shikamaru me hizo salir del letargo en que estaba sumido. La tomé con un poco de duda; él se limitó a un gesto parecido a una aprobación.

— Debes estar cansado; hoy fue un día largo — Dijo después de un sorbo.

— Llevo horas sentado aquí, así que no ha sido realmente agotador — Contesté. Shikamaru negó levemente con la cabeza.

— No era el plan que terminaras varado aquí, pero ya que Naruto sigue allá abajo…

— ¿Crees que tarde mucho en salir?

— La chica murió en sus brazos, así que no estoy seguro — Contestó luego de unos segundos de duda. Bajó la mirada hacia su taza antes de perderla en la pared frente a nosotros —. Eso nunca le había pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que están buscando? — El cuerpo de la híbrido llevaba horas en examinación y aunque había muerto antes de llegar al Departamento, Naruto no se había apartado de su lado ni un minuto.

— Rastros del veneno que le mató, pero pierde muchas propiedades con el deceso y unas cuantas más al buscarlo, por eso es un proceso tardado.

— ¿Deberé dormir aquí esta noche?

— Solo dale un poco más de tiempo — Murmuró —; nunca estuvo en una situación parecida.

— Creí que ya era todo un experto en cazar híbridos — Nara arrugó el ceño ante mis palabras.

— No has entendido, me refiero a que nunca murió alguien en sus brazos, como fue el caso.

Los últimos rayos de sol se colaban por las ventanas de las puertas de entrada. Iluminaban hasta la zona de las celdas donde Gaara dormitaba y gran parte de las oficinas, pero todo ese calor parecía una mera ilusión; la muerte cubría todo con su frío manto, haciendo el aire pesado. Era como una realidad sin color, el tiempo detenido a pesar de que el reloj no dejaba de avanzar.

— Él sabía que ocurriría — Dije luego de un rato. Shikamaru asintió.

— Es la única híbrido, aparte de Gaara, que ha escapado de uno de esos lugares. Él nos contó que no dejan a nadie salir ileso. O lo matan en el camino, o muere por la droga.

— Deben tener demasiado que ocultar — Hice una breve pausa —. ¿Por qué Gaara sigue vivo entonces?

— Digamos que tienen otras maneras de que no nos cuente las cosas — Contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Apuré mi café y me levanté del asiento, incapaz de estar más tiempo sentado. Justo entonces, se escucharon pasos por la escalera; era Sakura.

— He mandado la muestra a análisis, Mitsune se encargará — Extendió unos papeles a Shikamaru. —. Los resultados estarán hasta mañana, así que deberían irse a descansar.

— ¿Dónde está Naruto? — Pregunté. Su expresión se volvió triste por unos momentos.

— Sigue en la morgue con el cuerpo de la chica — Hizo una breve pausa —. Ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí y no le hace bien; si pudieras llevártelo, Shikamaru…

— Yo me encargo — Ambos voltearon a verme.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Me encogí de hombros.

— Lleva mucho tiempo adentro y yo ya estoy harto de estar aquí.

Sakura iba a hablar, pero el castaño interrumpió.

— De acuerdo, hazlo — Ella le miró mal —. Llévatelo y dile que no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos aquí mañana. Si aceptas o no cooperar, es algo que veremos después.

Asentí levemente y me dirigí al fondo del pasillo, para tomar las escaleras y bajar al siguiente piso, donde estaba la morgue. Siguieron conversando después de que me fui y alcancé a distinguir mi nombre, pero el sonido se perdió cuando llegué a un pasillo similar un nivel abajo.

Me dirigí a la única puerta que estaba a la vista y al abrirla el frío pareció perforar mi carne para incrustarse en mis huesos. Todo dentro del lugar era de tonos grises y apagados, a excepción de las ropas de la chica sobre la mesa de análisis y, obviamente, el cabello de Naruto.

Este, con ambos codos sobre la mesa, sostenía su cabeza gacha con las manos y estaba en completo silencio. De cuando en cuando notaba el temblor de sus antebrazos, pero nada más.

No se movió ni siquiera cuando cerré con fuerza la puerta tras de mí.

— Shikamaru dice que debemos irnos — Me acerqué con pasos cortos, en silencio —. Dijo también que no tienes que venir mañana; ninguno de los dos.

Durante un rato, no hubo respuesta. Su espalda se movió debido a una profunda exhalación, solo entonces alzó la cabeza.

— Soy todo un mentiroso, ¿no lo crees? — Su voz estaba ronca por la falta de uso. Dirigió su mirada a mí, que ahora me encontraba al lado de la mesa. Su pregunta me tomó desprevenido.

— No entiendo.

— Dije que le ayudaríamos — Tenía una fina película de lágrimas en su mirada azulada —, le prometí que estaría bien.

— Eso no estaba en tus manos — Contesté —, no puedes culparte por ello.

— Entonces hablo sin saber, fantástico — Murmuró. Solo entonces noté que su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la de la chica.

El fantasma de sus lágrimas marcaba sus pómulos. Su expresión era tranquila, pero sus manos temblaban levemente. Su mirada apagada viajó de mi persona al cuerpo sobre la mesa y ahí se perdió de nuevo. Podía entender sus motivos para estar así, lo que no comprendía era la sensación aplastante en mi pecho; esa que me pedía decir algo para que quitara esa expresión de su cara.

— Estuve ahí, Naruto, yo sé lo que pasó — Una extraña sonrisa se coló en sus labios.

— Yo también estuve ahí.

— ¿Entonces por qué no puedes verlo? — Alzó una ceja —. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que diste todo de ti en ese lugar?

— ¡Pero lo que hice no le ayudó en nada!

— ¡Murió sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por ella! — Mi voz se alzó con la suya, eso le obligó a callar. Difícilmente yo alzaba la voz por algo, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Di un largo suspiro antes de continuar, sopesando mis próximas palabras.

— Llevo dos años fuera, Naruto, y el mundo no es tan diferente a como era dentro del laboratorio — Le miré fijamente, sin pestañear —. Dentro o fuera, somos bestias, y nos tratan como tal.

Ante ese último comentario sus ojos se aguaron, pero no aparté la vista.

— Por eso no aceptaba cooperar, no quería tener nada que ver con ustedes. Sabía que me encerrarían, como antes. Seguiría reticente si no hubiera visto lo que ocurrió hoy.

Me miró sin comprender y algo dudoso, coloqué una mano en su hombro.

— Tú realmente te preocupaste por ella, intentaste salvarla. He visto híbridos errantes en su último momento, y siempre terminan solos porque ni yo soy capaz de acercarme. Tú lo hiciste, te arriesgaste para acompañarla y que dejara de sentir miedo.

Sonreí brevemente al apartar mi mano.

— Si hubiera estado en su lugar, me habría sentido feliz por el simple hecho de que no me dejaras, aunque no pudieras salvarme.

Nuestras miradas siguieron fijas en el otro por largos segundos, luego de los cuales se levantó con lentitud de su asiento. Sus ojos fueron entonces a su mano entrelazada con la de la chica y con sumo cuidado la soltó. Palpó brevemente sus dedos antes de alejarla por completo, como una sutil despedida.

— Ya no estás solo, Sasuke — Dijo de repente. Cuando volvió su vista a la mía, sonreía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ahora estarás conmigo-ttebayo — Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Yo no pienso dejarte solo a partir de ahora.

No pude evitar hacer un gesto negativo seguido de una leve risa.

— Te has chiflado — Iba a hablar, pero le interrumpí —. Pero tienes razón en que no me dejarás solo por un buen rato.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Sonreí de lado, extendiendo mi mano derecha en su dirección. La observó confundido unos momentos hasta que una chispa de comprensión pasó por su rostro.

— Acepto cooperar con ustedes; contigo, especialmente.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Primera noche

_**Capítulo 7: Primera noche**_

 **Sasuke.**

Llegamos muy tarde esa noche al departamento, porque Naruto quiso quedarse un poco más antes de que enviaran el cuerpo de la chica a una fosa común.

Al final nunca supo su nombre, o cómo había conseguido escapar. La idea le pesaba y me lo dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras de su edificio, pero no comentó nada del tema una vez atravesamos el umbral.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha; tenía en toda su camisa restos de sangre de la híbrido y unas cuantas gotas habían terminado en su cuello y parte de su barbilla. Yo hice lo mismo apenas salió.

Como la primera noche, comimos ramen en el sofá mientras veíamos en la pantalla los anuncios de la élite y las noticias en el borde inferior. Quise leerlas para pasar el rato, pero pronto quedó claro que Naruto no tenía los mismos planes.

— Socios — Dijo entre dos bocados de su comida. —, de verdad somos socios-ttebayo.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de que te emociones tanto? — Pregunté, algo molesto de que no me dejara prestar atención; más cuando volví la vista hacia él, me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. ¿O acaso me estaba mirando desde antes?

—Creí que lo del Centro de Híbridos había arruinado todo —. Admitió luego de tragar el bocado. — No recuerdo cuántas veces me dije que había sido una completa estupidez llevarte.

Puso su plato sobre la mesita al lado del sillón y subió ambas piernas para terminar sentado con ellas cruzadas.

— Pero aceptaste, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso.

— No tienen muchas buenas noticias en tu departamento, ¿cierto?

— No desde hace un par de años, todo ha ido de mal en peor —. Comentó con pesar, luego llevó su vista a la pantalla. — Pero tal vez todo pueda mejorar a partir de aquí, ¿no lo crees, socio? — Soltó una enorme sonrisa.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Supongo que tienes razón.

Otro anuncio más se proyectó en la pantalla; tenía colores tan intensos y lo consideré de tan mal gusto que aparté la vista a los pocos segundos, pero él aún me veía.

— ¿Por qué sigues viendo eso? ¿No sería más interesante hablar entre nosotros? — Su tono de voz demostraba su molestia. A regañadientes, ladee mi cuerpo hacia él.

— ¿Ser socios implica que te diga todo sobre mi existencia? Además, se supone que ya sabes gracias a sus informes.

— ¡No me refiero a eso! Y claro que el informe no lo dice todo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado, que también llevaba consigo cierta redención.

— No es que no pueda contarte, no son cosas que quiera recordar.

— Algo bueno debió salir de ese lugar —. Su comentario me provocó una amarga risa. — ¡Es decir, estás cuerdo! Casi ningún híbrido se encuentra tan estable como tú.

Sí, tenía gran razón en ello. Antiguos colegas míos no habían perdido la razón porque simplemente conocieron un mundo antes de entrar ahí. Pero yo…

— Mis padres y posteriormente mi hermano fueron quienes me mantuvieron cuerdo —. Recargué mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. — A mis padres les metieron al laboratorio ya grandes. Cuando nació Itachi, hicieron lo posible por enseñarle lo que sabían. Lo hicieron conmigo también y finalmente él terminó la tarea. Ellos tenían la esperanza de que nosotros saliéramos de allí algún día.

— No se equivocaron —. Contestó Naruto complacido. Sonreí levemente.

— No, no lo hicieron. Sospecho que ellos sabían algo más de todo esto, que nunca nos contaron. — Dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones con brusquedad, para inhalar profundamente y de esa manera relajar mi cuerpo. Si realmente no estaba loco era un milagro, pero como todo, había secuelas en mi mente que nunca sería capaz de borrar. — Pero pensar en eso nunca me ha servido y dudo que lo haga algún día, así que prefiero pasar de ello.

— Es comprensible —. Murmuró. Bajó la vista al suelo con gesto pensativo. — Ese problema también es el gran dolor de cabeza de todos en el departamento.

— ¿El qué?

—El origen de los híbridos —. Pareció desesperarse con los sonidos chillantes que salían de las bocinas de la pantalla y la apagó. Botó el control en el espacio del sillón entre nosotros. —Ni el gobierno mismo sabe cómo empezó todo esto. Creyeron al principio que se trataba de mutaciones producto de los residuos de la Guerra Bacteriológica, pero ya se demostró que hay algo más.

— Deben tener alguna pista —. Alzó la mirada a mí de nuevo.

— Muy pocas y difíciles de utilizar. ¡Oh! Por ejemplo — Se acomodó mejor en su lugar y sus labios esbozaron una breve sonrisa. —, ¿sabes que la mayoría de los híbridos son mitad felinos?

Arrugué el entrecejo.

— ¿Felinos? ¿Qué es eso?

— Ya sabes: gatos, tigres, panteras… Criaturas muy ágiles y veloces. Nos hace pensar que se originaron como armas o posibles espías.

— ¿Antes o después de la guerra?

— No lo sabemos tampoco, aunque no hemos encontrado híbridos cuya edad coincida con la época de guerra.

Luego, como yo hice antes, dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo.

— Pero lo que más urge ahora es encontrar a quién hace esto, las razones las sabremos después.

Esa emoción efímera despareció con tal brusquedad que me desconcertó. Ahora en su rostro parecía haber un peso fantasma de muchos años de pesares. Sin embargo, su sonrisa volvió cuando volteó de nuevo en mi dirección.

— ¡Y ahora realmente lo conseguiremos! ¡Ah, empezaría mañana mismo!

— ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos?

— Aún hay detalles que debo afinar con Shikamaru —. Contestó con leve frustración. — Pero es posible que si los resolvemos mañana, en la noche podamos empezar.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a-?

— ¡Espera! — Se enderezó de repente y volteó a ambos lados con expresión alterada. Frunció la nariz. — ¿Hueles algo?

Alcé un poco la nariz para hacer lo que me pedía, cosa de la que me arrepentí segundos después.

— Arg… Huele a algo quemado —. Mi sentido del olfato era bastante agudo y tuve que llevar una mano a mi nariz para taparla.

— ¿A quemado? Pero si no puse a calentar… — Su rostro palideció repentinamente y se levantó con brusquedad. — ¡Mi ramen! ¡Puse a calentar más ramen!

Corrió a la cocina y yo también me levanté; sus gritos chillones se escucharon por toda la casa.

— ¡¿Por qué diablos no se activó la alarma de incendios?! ¡No pagué el maldito aparato por nada!

Corrió de un lado a otro de la cocina para abrir las ventanas. Aparentemente, el agua se había evaporado y la pasta comenzó a quemarse, quedando en una masa asquerosa en el fondo del trasto que aún echaba grandes humaredas negruzcas. Justo cuando consiguió que se detuviera al echarle agua del lavabo, un ligero pitido se escuchó y la pequeña regadera en el techo se abrió.

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! — En segundos quedamos empapados.

— ¡Deja de gritar como idiota y apágalo!

— ¡No sé cómo! ¡Nunca lo intenté!

— ¡¿Lo compraste sin saber?!

— ¡Viene incluido, pero tenía instrucciones! ¡Creo que era por un comando de voz!

— ¡Pues di lo que tengas que decir!

— Eh… Ah… ¡Apágate!

 _Nivel de alerta: 2_

— ¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Se mojarán mis envases en la alacena!

— El agua ya está llegando a la sala…

— ¡Los papeles del caso!

— ¡Haz algo! — Lo último que esperaba era que tomara un trasto viejo y se acercara al aparato de forma amenazante. — ¡No, así no!

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Shikamaru se sobaba la sien, viéndonos por sobre su escritorio. Pasaba su mirada de mí hacia Naruto, pero finalmente se quedó en él, que prefería fingir que algo en la ventana tras Nara tenía toda su atención.

— Inundaste el departamento —. Naruto fingió no inmutarse, pero pasó su vista a un lugar perdido en la superficie del escritorio. — Rompiste el sello del drenaje e inundaste el departamento, Naruto.

Como una aceptación de su propio final, el rubio asintió con lentitud.

— ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto nos costará arreglarlo? — Puso ambas manos sobre la superficie. — ¿Sabes el precio de esos mugrosos sistemas?

— ¡No fue mi intención-ttebayo! ¡El agua no se detenía!

— ¡Porque nunca aprendiste cómo apagarla!

— ¡Ese aparato abollado no atendió mi instrucción! ¡Sasuke es testigo de ello!

—No me metas en esto —. Dije de inmediato cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú sabes que es verdad!

— Sí, y recuerdo también que te dije que te detuvieras, pero quisiste ignorar ese minúsculo detalle.

— ¡Te juro que no te escuche!

— ¿Es decir que aparte de idiota eres sordo?

— ¡Cállense ya! — Gritó Shikamaru, acompañando su orden con un fuerte golpe al escritorio. Luego pareció invadirle el cansancio y se dejó caer en su silla. — Ambos son verdaderamente problemáticos.

— No tengo que ver en esto.

— Hablaba por sucesos pasados, Sasuke —. Murmuró, luego volvió a Naruto. — Después de lo de ayer, esperaba al menos pasar el día sin malas noticias; pero llego a la oficina y lo primero que escucho es que inundaste tu departamento y es responsabilidad nuestra porque te lo asignamos.

Se dejó caer en la silla y pasó sus manos por su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás, algo para nada efectivo porque este ya estaba amarrado en una coleta.

— Una buena noticia, sí, eso me vendría bien; dado que no tienes una tendré que…

— ¡Pero si la tengo! — Exclamó Naruto dando un salto. De repente tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros. — Ayer Sasuke y yo hablamos: ha aceptado cooperar.

La molestia de Shikamaru fue sustituida momentáneamente por una profunda sorpresa. Luego recordó que estaba enojado, pero no pudo recuperar del todo su anterior aspecto antes de dirigirse a mí.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Asentí levemente. — Bien, ¿puedo saber cuáles son tus motivos? Ayer te mostrabas bastante reticente aún.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio, sopesando mis palabras. Finalmente me encogí de hombros, queriendo restar importancia a mi respuesta.

— Supongo que tiene mucho que ver lo ocurrido ayer.

— ¿Con la chica híbrido? — Asentí.

— Me queda claro que intentan ayudar, así que haré lo posible por serles útil.

— Debes saber que contarás con la máxima protección posible, tenemos múltiples aparatos para no perderte de vista y además…

— No tengo miedo — Le interrumpí. —, llevo huyendo demasiado tiempo.

— Entiendo —. Contestó luego de una breve pausa. — En ese caso, todo lo que queda es revisar los planes. No, Naruto, aún tengo mucho que decir con respecto al departamento — Dijo al notar la leve sonrisa del rubio, que se quitó de inmediato. —, solo que no es momento para ello.

Del cajón de su escritorio sacó un folder amarillo; lo abrió y extrajo una hoja que extendió a Naruto.

— Es la lista de lugares a los que irán, actualizada ayer mismo con los últimos datos del sistema.

— ¿Incluye la cafetería de la calle cincuenta y tres? Porque te juro que el otro día…

— No había híbridos allí, Naruto, entiende —. Le respondió Nara con fastidio. — Sasuke, el plan, aunque suena un poco ambiguo, consiste básicamente en que te dejes ver.

Señaló con la vista la hoja que Naruto aún revisaba.

— Los lugares que están en la hoja tienen antecedentes de secuestros de tu especie, tanto híbridos ya protegidos por nosotros como los que se mantenían al margen de la ley.

Naruto me extendió la hoja y me apresuré a leer. La mayoría de los sitios los reconocía por el nombre, pero nunca me había adentrado a ellos.

— Bares de mala muerte y antros de intercambio —. Murmuré. — Bien, esperaba algo como esto.

— Los sitios más fuera de la ley que puedas encontrar — Dijo Shikamaru. — Irónicamente sin regulación, dentro del distrito que se encarga de ello.

— ¿Qué se supone que haré allí?

— Tomarte una copa, bailar, fingir que te interesa alguien…

— ¿Cuál es el punto de ello?

— Lo que dije antes, que te dejes ver. Han atrapado a cada híbrido que ha pisado esos lugares sin distinción alguna. Si aún hay alguno suelto, mi equipo encubierto confirma que no han pisado esos lugares desde hace meses. Serás presa fácil y es lo que queremos.

— ¿Qué procede si me atrapan?

— Tendrás un rastreador en la nuca, ese que no dejaste que Sakura te pusiera —. Fue Naruto quien contestó. — También otros cuantos aparatos escondidos para poder registrar a donde te llevan.

— Entrarás, vagarás durante un par de horas y volverás al departamento de Naruto —. Continuó Shikamaru. — Un lugar diferente cada noche. Contamos con que te atrapen antes de que acabe la lista.

— ¿Y cuando eso suceda…?

— Te seguiremos la pista hasta dar con su escondite —. Finalizó el rubio con una sonrisa. — Aunque eso es un poco más complicado de lo que parece.

Asentí sin entusiasmo, más atento a buscar cualquier cosa que me pusiera en dificultades.

— ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si se dan cuenta que tengo el dispositivo de rastreo, por ejemplo?

— No irás solo, Naruto estará contigo todo el tiempo.

Voltee a ver al aludido, que me sonrió ampliamente.

— Incluso entraré contigo, solo que no nos sentaremos juntos. Así es más seguro y será más fácil localizarte.

— ¿No te reconocerán?

— ¿Has ido alguna vez a un mar de mala muerte, Sasuke? — La voz de Nara sonaba divertida. Negué de inmediato.

— Sí he ido a bares porque los borrachos son muy estúpidos, pero esos lugares suelo evitarlos.

— Bueno, difícilmente alguien dentro recuerda su propio nombre —. Naruto ahogó una risita. — No lo reconocerán, no te preocupes por ello.

— Shika — Naruto no dejaba de reír. —, ¿recuerdas cuándo...?

— Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Uzumaki —. Le interrumpió.

— ¡Hey! ¡No me hables así! ¡Si fue esa ocasión cuando conociste a…! — La taza que segundos antes estaba en el escritorio del jefe dio de lleno en la frente de Naruto. Estaba vacía, pero eso no reducía el impacto de la porcelana. — ¡Ay! ¡Shikamaru bastardo!

— En fin — Dijo este con gesto aburrido. —, ¿tienes alguna otra duda, Sasuke?

— ¡Mi cabeza-ttebayo!

— No, tengo todo bastante claro —. Respondí sin inmutarme, aunque Naruto se retorcía de forma muy extraña al lado mío.

— ¡Sangre! ¡Hay sangre en mi mano!

— ¿Te sientes bien para comenzar hoy? — Asentí. — Bien, entonces haz el favor de llevar a ese idiota a la enfermería y dile a Sakura que te ponga el rastreador. El operativo inicia esta noche.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¿Cuánto tenemos que quedarnos aquí? — Las luces del local apenas e iluminaban la entrada lo suficiente como para distinguir el escalón de la puerta y unas cuantas sombras más allá, que parecían moverse al ritmo de una música de mal gusto.

—Solo lo suficiente para que te dejes ver —. Dijo en voz baja muy cerca de mi oído, lo que me hizo estremecer y fruncir el ceño en consecuencia. — Que sepan que estás aquí.

Di un certero codazo a su costado.

—Deja de hacer idioteces —. Contesté antes de adelantarme y entrar finalmente al lugar.

Había visitado bares en algunas ocasiones, porque los borrachos eran una presa fácil. Solían traer dinero suficiente para tomar toda la noche y era divertido hacerles hablar mientras estabas en sus piernas y rebuscabas la billetera en el bolso de sus sacos de vestir. Aun así, no me gustaba hacerlo, de hecho me sentía sucio, pero en momentos de desesperación uno prueba con todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Pero aquel lugar distaba mucho de los que frecuentaba. Era oscuro y de olor desagradable, cubierto por una gruesa capa de humo producto de los cigarros cuyas colillas decoraban ahora el piso del lugar.

Había poco espacio, muchos sonidos indecorosos y uno que otro espectáculo indecente sobre las mesas de servicio. Los que no estaban follando o consumiendo alcohol se encontraban en medio de una pista improvisada muy pequeña, sobre la que colgaba una viejísima lámpara de disco que reflejaba las luces azules de las esquinas del lugar.

Me quedé en una orilla, sin estar seguro de cómo proseguir, hasta que Naruto llegó a mi lado. Traía dos vasos llenos en sus manos y una sonrisa ladina que intentaba disfrazar su incomodidad.

Se habría visto muy fuera de lugar con su traje de siempre. Por ello, ahora vestía pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una camisa negra bajo una chamarra del mismo color.

— ¿Bebes durante el trabajo? — Pregunté cuando me extendió uno de los vasos, donde pude ver un líquido amarillento que me recordaba a la cerveza.

— Dentro tiene una sustancia que te mantiene sobrio. Si las personas que te buscan te ofrecen un trago, no puedes negarte o resultará sospechoso.

— ¿Y solo se te ocurrió dármela con cerveza? ¿No pudimos tomarla en el auto mientras colocábamos esas cosas en nuestros oídos?

— La cerveza lo hace más efectivo—. Contestó muy convencido, luego perdió su mirada en el líquido dentro de su vaso hasta que no pudo ignorar mi mirada perforando su sien. — Está bien, olvidé dártela en el auto y aquí no tienen agua simple.

Bingo.

— Serás denso.

—Cierra la boca —. Gruñó con molestia antes de vaciar su vaso de dos buenos tragos. Relamió sus labios un momento antes de dirigirse a mí de nuevo. — Tómalo ya, solo es efectivo durante cinco minutos después de su preparación.

— Bueno, al menos te acuerdas de eso.

— No puedes culparme, he leído papeles toda la tarde, me duele la cabeza-ttebayo.

— Eso y el golpe de Shikamaru debieron dejarte así de mal.

— ¡Te juro que necesitaba puntadas!

— Exagerado.

Di un vistazo a mi propio vaso antes de beber de él. Cuando terminé, recorrí todo el lugar con la vista y una vez más, arrugué el entrecejo ante lo desagradable que era. Ni yo, viviendo antes en las cañerías, me sentía cómodo en un lugar como ese.

— ¿No se supone que este tipo de sitios son ilegales? — Pregunté a Naruto, que como yo, paseaba la mirada por el sitio.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Somos el Distrito de Defensa; teóricamente, la ley en toda la Unión Asiática… Ya lo dijo Shikamaru, somos algo permisivos con nosotros mismos.

— Admito que no me esperaba algo así de tu parte — Confesé a la vez que bajaba la mirada a mi vaso vacío. Negó con la cabeza.

— No es como si tuviéramos de otra.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de responder.

— Son muchas cosas juntas: demasiada población, falta de trabajo para las mujeres, para los mayores de cincuenta… A pesar de las promesas de la élite, muchos aquí deben hacer su vida como pueden, y si eso implica crear y mantener lugares como este…

— ¿Haces un servicio social mirando a otro lado? — Negó de nuevo.

— A mí no me corresponde, no es mi puesto —. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. — De hecho, el encargado de eso es el que está sentado en la segunda mesa de la derecha.

Voltee discretamente, aunque tal vez no era necesario entre todo ese alboroto.

El sujeto en cuestión era muy robusto, de piel morena y gran altura. Estaba sentado en la mesa con dos chicas en las otras sillas y dos más sobre sus piernas, unos diez tarros de cerveza sobre la superficie y con sus labios ocupados en una zona muy indecorosa de la pelirroja en su izquierda. No pude evitar una mueca de asco.

— Una denuncia anónima no vendría mal.

Naruto se rió ante mi comentario.

— Debo admitir que alguna vez me pasó por la cabeza.

Sonreí levemente antes de continuar con mi análisis del lugar. Entendía el porqué de que estuviéramos allí, mas no exactamente en un sitio de ese tipo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que esperamos? Nadie me va a ver en este lugar.

— Te olerán.

Fije mis ojos en él ante esa afirmación.

— Sólo los híbridos deben poder olerme, los humanos no notan la diferencia.

— Tienen suficientes híbridos de su lado como para detectarte.

¿Y qué más? ¿No se les haría sospechoso que apareciera de repente con otro hombre y no estuviera ocultando mis garras? ¿Y qué me la pasara de pie recargado en la pared de un bar sin hacer otra cosa? Notaba muchos más errores en su supuesto plan, pero tampoco era viable discutirse sobre la marcha.

Pareció entender mi expresión, porque comenzó a explicarse.

— En un lugar de este tipo es difícil ver quien viene y quien va, por ello buscan el olor. Sabrán que estuviste aquí, pero qué hiciste o con quién viniste, no.

Sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras, pero mi gesto continuó impasible hasta que se me ocurrió otra cosa.

— ¿Lo han intentado antes? — Negó casi de inmediato.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas-ttebayo? — Arrugó el entrecejo, gesto que por alguna razón me resultó divertida. — Hay híbridos que han sido capturados de esa forma, los que atienden la barra ven muchas cosas durante su turno… Ellos sí saben quién viene y va; son nuestros mejores aliados en casos como este.

Asentí para mostrar que entendía su punto.

— Entonces supongo que estaremos inmóviles hasta que nos aburramos de ver ese tipo de porquerías —. Comenté con desgano a la vez que señalaba con la mirada una mesa más allá con tres parejas, que sin pudor comenzaron a tocarse sus partes íntimas por sobre la ropa y a abrir sus camisas y blusas.

— No precisamente…

Ahora sí me miró, escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y soltó un enorme suspiro. ¿Acaso sus mejillas enrojecieron? Se recargó de lado contra la pared y se acercó más a mí, sin quitar sus ojos de los míos.

Solo en ese momento lo entendí, estaba claro una vez recordaba el oxidado protocolo de los bares de mala muerte. A ojos de los demás, yo estuve solo hasta que llegó él con un trago para mí, y el haberlo bebido significaba que lo aceptaba como mi pareja de esta noche.

Joder.

— Hijo de puta—. Murmuré, aunque me escuchaba a la perfección… Porque se encontraba ya demasiado cerca.

— Tenemos que... Integrarnos. ¡Maldición, no me mires así si sabes a lo que me refiero! — En otra ocasión habría sido graciosa su cara de estúpido indeciso. — Ambientarnos, que crean que venimos a lo mismo-ttebayo.

— ¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea!— Mi mano se posó con brusquedad en su pecho para alejarlo, pero pareció no entender el mensaje. — En ese caso hubiera preferido estar borracho.

— Qué cruel eres, no estoy tan mal —. Dijo mientras sonreía y se señalaba a sí mismo. ¿La cerveza lo habría afectado? Puede que sí; tomarla tan rápido me había mareado lo suficiente para que considerara ese gesto ligeramente atractivo, así que él debía estar en las mismas condiciones.

Mi mutismo le desesperó a los pocos segundos.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Es solo por trabajo! Puedes cerrar los ojos si tanto te molesta.

Un momento… ¿Acaso insinuaba que lo iba a dejar… Tocarme? Tuve el impulso de decirle unos cuantos improperios, pero sabía que no serviría para nada más que aplazar el asunto.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí se obligó a encontrar una manera más sencilla de sobrellevar la situación; cuando la encontró, me permití una corta sonrisa y mi mano se apartó de su pecho.

— Cierra tú los ojos entonces.

— ¿Eh?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de colocar mi vaso en su otra mano y utilizar las mías para tomarlo de los hombros y empujarlo contra la pared. Ahogó un grito de protesta que me provocó cierta satisfacción. Apegué mi cuerpo al suyo y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello.

La casi nula diferencia de alturas me ayudaba bastante, sólo tenía que inclinar un poco mi cabeza para tener su cuello a mi disposición. Mis manos se apoyaron en su cadera y coloqué mis labios a lado de su cuello, pero sin tocarlo.

— Eres más idiota de lo que creí si realmente creíste que te dejaría hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que debía recurrir a algo así, aunque hacerlo siempre ponía mis sentidos en alerta. Sin embargo, al notar su respiración, me percaté de que se encontraba ligeramente acelerada. Arquee una ceja, pero esa extraña sensación fue sustituida por una aún más cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cadera y atraerme contra él. El sonido de los vasos al estrellarse contra el piso se perdió en medio del bullicio a nuestro alrededor.

— No te hagas el listo, Uchiha —. Murmuró contra mi oído.

Di un respingo y por impulso traté de apartarme, pero no me lo permitió.

— ¿Es joda? Déjame en paz.

— Hey, tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada —. Dijo con voz suave. Me quedé quieto unos momentos, internamente, obligándome a regular mi respiración, a enseñarle a mi mente que la situación era muy diferente a la que se imaginaba. Mis dedos temblaron en sus caderas sin que pudiera evitarlo y un leve respingo me dijo que era muy probable que se hubiera dado cuenta de mi estado.

Me apartó, más no me soltó. Nuestros rostros quedaron de frente, muy cerca el uno del otro, y mi mirada se centró en sus ojos azulados.

— No te lastimaré —. Dijo en un murmullo. Sonreí para disimular mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo de ti?

Sí, muchas veces los borrachos me tocaban, pero en esas ocasiones sabía tomar el control; ahora era diferente, más íntimo, tal vez. Aunado a aquellos recuerdos que aún solían torturarme, controlar mi pánico se había vuelto más difícil.

— No tenemos porqué hacer otra cosa, con quedarnos así basta —. Su murmullo prácticamente contra mis labios me hizo volver a colocar la cabeza cerca de su cuello, luego me quedé en silencio.

Pasó cosa de un minuto. Los sonidos del lugar me ayudaron a volver a la realidad y recordar nuestro objetivo. Ya recuperado moví mis manos sobre su cadera de arriba a abajo, con lentitud.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

— Imagina que te lo hace alguna chica linda —. Dije en voz baja, susurrando a propósito contra su lóbulo. Lo sentí estremecerse. — No conozco del todo estos sitios, pero si no queremos resultar sospechosos, es lo mínimo que hay que hacer.

Una vez me sentí realmente tranquilo suspiré en silencio. No detuve mi movimiento aun cuando sentí que sus propias manos comenzaban a acariciar mi espalda baja. Los nervios no se quitaban del todo, pero su tacto, lejos de parecerme amenazante, se sentía bien.

Pasee la mirada por sobre su hombro. En efecto, nadie nos veía; el ambiente seguía tan pesado y nauseabundo como antes, pero ahora parecía haberse formado una burbuja entre todo aquel bullicio y nosotros. Extraño, sí, pero no podía quejarme.

— He, admito que no esperaba esto de mi profesión —. Comentó minutos después, en una voz tan baja que apenas la escuché.

— ¿Entonces qué esperas de ella, eh? — Pregunté. Rocé tentativamente mis labios contra su cuello, que se sentía muy cálido contra mi piel constantemente fría.

No me esperaba esa respuesta, mucho menos acompañada de una suave risa.

— Morir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_

.


	8. Capítulo 8: Intriga

_**Capítulo ocho: Intriga**_

 **Naruto**

— _No dejas de mirarlo —. La voz de la pelirrosa me sorprendió y me di la vuelta con brusquedad. Ella me dedicó una sencilla sonrisa que le devolví con creces._

— _Hehe, supongo que aún no termino de creerlo. ¡Lo conseguí-ttebayo! ¡Lo conseguí! — Ni yo podía creer aún que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera saliendo de mi automóvil policial para pasar a la sala de interrogatorios, escoltado por una docena de guardias que apuntaban a varias zonas de su cuerpo sin titubear._

— _Felicidades, Naruto —. Dijo ella complacida — Ahora va la parte más difícil._

— _¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _Por favor, ¿crees que será fácil convencerlo de cooperar con nosotros?_

— _¡No debes subestimar mi capacidad para convencer a las personas! — Contesté muy seguro de mí mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza, pero mi felicidad le había contagiado._

— _Hace mucho que no te veía tan alegre —. Comentó con voz suave. Sabía a lo que se refería y mi sonrisa disminuyó un poco por ello._

— _Es una buena ocasión, lo amerita —. Puso una mano sobre mi hombro._

 _En ese momento, Sasuke pasó a nuestro lado por el pasillo principal del Departamento. Tenía la mirada en alto, viendo hacia enfrente y con el gesto estoico que le caracterizaba. No volteó a vernos, pero yo le seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió por el pasillo._

— _Lo haces de nuevo —. Reprochó Sakura._

— _¿El qué?_

— _No dejas de mirarlo._

— _¿Cómo voy a mirarlo si ya se fue?_

— _Sabes que no me refiero a eso._

— _¿Entonces? Realmente no te entiendo._

 _Su mirada se paseó un momento entre la entrada y las escaleras. Mordió levemente su labio antes de volver a hablar._

— _El Uchiha tiene algo que llama tu atención._

 _Admito que tardé un rato en entender, y cuando lo hice, la miré como si me hubiera dicho lo más ofensivo del mundo._

— _¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que me gusta Sasuke?!_

— _¡Claro que no, idiota! — Desde su celda, Gaara soltó una risita. Le encantaba escuchar que me insultaran. — Pero sí es cierto que tiene tu completa atención. ¿Qué es, Naruto?_

 _Iba a contradecirla, a explicarle que se trataba simplemente de los gajes del oficio, pero fue cuando me percaté de que no era así. Ese algo había intensificado nuestros encuentros, fomentado la competencia entre nosotros antes de que consiguiera, de alguna manera, "ganar". En parte sabía que era porque sentía conocerlo, pero ese algo también lo separaba de todas mis experiencias anteriores._

— _No lo sé — Admití. —, pero estoy seguro de que lo descubriré. En su momento, claro._

— _Debes recordar — Hizo una breve pausa. — que él no es diferente a los demás._

— _¿Ah? ¡Pero si es un bastardo de primera!_

— _Lo sé, créeme que lo sé — Luego me tomó por ambos hombros y me miró fijamente. — Ustedes no son muy diferentes, ¿verdad?_

 _Luego de un rato, suspiré y asentí levemente._

— _Pero no me pidas que sea su amigo, no pienso hacerlo._

 _Escuché un extraño sonido, ¿acaso se estaba riendo?_

— _No necesito pedírtelo, Naruto._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

" _El Uchiha tiene algo que llama tu atención."_

Me preguntó el porqué de mi respuesta, más no le contesté. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro; dejé que el ambiente de la noche escondiera mi imprudencia y salimos de allí sin mencionar de nuevo el asunto.

Él había tomado mi brazo para salir, como si fuéramos una pareja dispuesta a divertirse en un lugar más privado; me soltó en cuanto estuvimos fuera y aunque lo intenté, fui incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Ni él lo consiguió.

Perdí mi mirada en la carretera todo el regreso; sólo me atreví a voltear cuando sentí su respiración pausada y confirmé que se había dormido.

¿Qué pensamientos cruzaban su mente? No lo sabía. Me gustaba creer que su sueño era profundo, tranquilo; contrario al completo caos dentro de mi cabeza.

 _"Imagina que te lo hace alguna chica linda"._ Sí, hasta ahí perfecto, solo que no lo necesité.

Me removí incómodo ante el fantasma de sus caricias en mi cintura, la manera en que sus labios se habían unido con la piel de mi cuello por breves segundos. Para cuando me di cuenta, busqué más de su tacto, inconscientemente queriendo dejar nada de espacio entre nosotros.

Incluso mis ojos se habían cerrado tras sentir su respiración rozando mi nuca; fue cuando me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, pero ni así me aparté.

Solo cuando el frío viento nocturno golpeó en mi rostro, al salir del local, es que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y cada minuto después de él parecía acumularse más y más tensión en mi cabeza.

Era trabajo, lo sabía; ¿por qué me afectaba tanto? Mis manos se movían nerviosas en el volante mientras me estacionaba; habíamos vuelto a mi departamento.

Con lentitud, dejé caer mi cabeza en el asiento; solté un suspiro. Las palabras que Sakura había dicho apenas unos días antes perforaban mi cabeza. Me sentía, de alguna forma, traicionado por mi propio cuerpo.

— Si tienes tanto sueño, subamos de una vez —. La voz de Sasuke me hizo dar un respingo.

— Creí que estabas dormido —. Comenté exaltado.

— Tengo el sueño muy ligero, desperté cuando llegamos.

— Ya veo —. De nuevo, mirarlo era difícil. Exhalé con fuerza en un intento de despejar mi cabeza. — Vámonos entonces.

¿Cómo debía actuar a partir de ahora? ¿Debía fingir que nada había pasado? No podía estar completamente seguro de que no se diera cuenta de mi actitud, mucho menos considerando que no había forma de que estuviera borracho.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el golpe de mi pie con la acera. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el suelo, con la mejilla derecha raspada porque no me dio tiempo de poner mis manos. El impacto y el creciente dolor de mi tobillo me hicieron ahogar un quejido.

— Arg… Mierda.

— ¡¿Naruto, estás bien?! — Distinguí los zapatos de Sasuke a escasa distancia de mi rostro.

— ¡No! ¡Mi tobillo! — Me enderecé para tomar la zona afectada entre mis manos, intentando apagar la horrible punzada producto del golpe. — Joder…

— Te ayudo a levantarte.

— No, es muy pronto, déjame morir aquí.

— No seas estúpido.

— Hablo enserio, dame un momento-ttebayo —. Luego de unos segundos de respiración pausada y cero movimiento, intenté apoyar mi pie sobre la acera. El horrible dolor que siguió a la acción me dijo que no estaba listo. — Uh…

— ¿Llamo a un médico? — La voz de Sasuke sonaba muy incómoda. Alcé la vista para ver su rostro y noté que tenía la mirada fija en mi pie, con una extraña mueca que no era de desagrado, sino preocupación.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Tengo lo necesario para curarme en el departamento, solo fue una torcedura.

— Entonces te ayudo a levantarte.

— He, creo que tendrás que llevarme cargando, Sasuke — Comenté con gesto burlón al bajar la vista. Apoyé mi pie bueno en la acera para levantarme.

Y de pronto tenía la respiración de Sasuke en mi mejilla. Perdí el suelo debajo de mí.

— ¡¿Q-qué diablos haces?¡

— Dijiste que te cargara.

— ¡Era una broma!

— Lástima, ya está hecho. Si te resistes solo conseguirás lastimarme.

Me alzó con inusitado cuidado, con una mano en mi espalda y otra en la parte trasera de mis rodillas. Respiró profundamente un momento antes de cerrar la puerta del conductor de una patada y caminar hacia el edificio.

Era tarde, la calle se encontraba desierta y el sonido de los pasos de Sasuke era lo único que se percibía varios metros a la redonda. A mitad de camino tuve que dejar de hacerme el digno y me abracé de su cuello para no perder el equilibrio. Sonrió levemente.

— Quita esa cara, yo la pasé peor cuando me trajiste aquí.

— ¡Pero si te cargué con mucho cuidado!

— Golpeaste mi rodilla en el tablero de tu auto…

— Cierto… ¡Pero no fue con mala intención!

— Te recuerdo que fingiste tropezarte.

— ¡Te estabas comportando como un idiota!

— Y tenías que caer a mi nivel, ¿cierto?

Abrí la boca… Y la volví a cerrar. Ya no supe qué decir.

— Serás bastardo.

Sonrió de lado, sin apartar su vista de enfrente.

— Sasuke, llámame Sasuke —. Dijo divertido. Sonreí sin darme cuenta al recordar. — Suena mejor, ¿no crees?

Habíamos llegado a la puerta de entrada. Debía sacar las llaves e inclinarme de manera que pudiera abrir sin romperle la espalda.

Así que no le respondí.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Esperaba muchas cosas de mis próximos días en compañía de Sasuke. Sin embargo, nada me preparó para la noticia que me dio Shikamaru a los cinco días de que este viviera conmigo oficialmente.

— ¿Que haga qué? — No me lo creía.

— No te hagas el tonto; me oíste, Naruto.

— Pero, ¿de verdad es necesario?

— ¿Quieres que me sigan preguntando qué clase de relación tienes con Sasuke porque sus ropas huelen a tu perfume?

— ¡Pero si está viviendo conmigo!

— Ese no es el punto —. Respondió con molestia. — Él debe tener ya sus propias pertenencias.

— Ajá, ¿y con qué fondos, genio?

Con su índice señaló la tarjeta que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

— Le conseguí fondos básicos con su ciudadanía, que es la tarjeta que le di ayer. No es mucho, pero suficiente para que se consiga ropa decente.

Miré el trozo de plástico por unos momentos.

— ¿Quieres que le llame para que se la entregues? — Shikamaru negó.

— No es necesario, no es un trámite tan formal. Vayan de compras esta tarde, asegúrate de que tenga suficiente.

— ¿Es necesario que sea hoy? No sé si viste el montón de papeles que me diste en la mañana y él no se ha quejado de mi ropa.

— Naruto — Sus ojos se entrecerraron. —, ¿acaso estás insinuando que te gusta ver a Sasuke con tu ropa puesta?

— ¡N-no digas idioteces, Shikamaru!

— Bien, entonces harás lo que te digo hoy mismo —. Terminó con una sonrisa. Si no hubiera sido mi jefe, le habría dedicado un gesto bastante obsceno.

Así que salí de su oficina con la tarjeta en la mano y volví a la mía, donde estaba condenado a pasar seis horas al día para después volver a casa y continuar con papeleo. No me asignaban trabajo de campo por la misión de todas las noches al lado de Sasuke, por lo que ahora solo podía leer reportes y otorgar permisos a misiones donde yo debería estar.

Era frustrante; sin embargo, la presencia de Sasuke disminuía mucho esa sensación. Se dedicaba a leer los libros de mi pequeño estante sentado en el sillón frente a mi escritorio. A veces me hacía algunas preguntas, otras se dedicaba a vagar por los escasos metros cuadrados que medía mi oficina e incluso en ocasiones estaba de humor para ayudarme con algo del papeleo. En ese último punto llegué a ser algo reticente, pero me repetía que el voto de confianza que nos dimos debía ser suficiente si quería tener su apoyo.

Había despojado mi mente consciente de todo lo relacionado con aquella primer noche en el bar. No quería y no debía darle vueltas a mis propios pensamientos, pero de vez en cuando era imposible y me sorprendía a mí mismo observándolo por encima de los papeles.

Lo encontré donde lo había dejado al salir: sentado al lado de mi escritorio ordenando unas fichas. Alzó la comisura de sus labios cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

— No sabía que había personas en tu departamento que la hacen de vigilantes también —. Sostenía las últimas autorizaciones de la tropa de patrullaje.

— La mayoría de las apariciones se dan cerca a la periferia, el departamento está muy lejos para llegar antes de que causen estragos.

— ¿Qué quería Nara?

— Darme esto — Le entregué la tarjeta. —, para que te compremos ropa decente.

Al tomarla, bajó la vista para verla con detalle, más la volvió a alzar con mis últimas palabras. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Ropa decente? ¿Qué tiene de malo la tuya?

— Lo único malo que tiene es que es mía, y debes tener la tuya.

— ¿Para qué quiero más ropa? Tienes demasiada.

… Joder.

— Ya casi estamos en otoño, sería ideal comprar algo más para el frío y unos cuantos pares de guantes.

Pareció no conforme con mi respuesta, pero no dijo más sobre ello. El resto de mi turno la pasamos dentro de la oficina y al salir, en vez de dirigirme a ahora nuestro departamento como siempre, nos encaminé a un pequeño negocio que estaba cerca.

Todo centro comercial de prestigio se encontraba en la periferia del Distrito Élite y dentro del mismo, e iban reduciendo en cantidad y calidad hasta limitarse a unas cuantas tiendas pequeñas cerca de nuestra zona. Sabía que, si Sasuke se escandalizaba con comprar ropa para sí mismo, no debía llevarlo a un lugar tan ostentoso.

La tienda de ropa que escogí tenía solo un piso; estaba lleno de mercancía de todo tipo y a esa hora del día se encontraba con pocos clientes. Caminé por entre los exhibidores buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos, pues yo tampoco tenía idea de cómo seleccionar ropa. Sasuke caminaba tras de mí con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en los diseños de los maniquíes.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlos? — La amable encargada se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

— Buscamos ropa para hombre y… Algunos accesorios de invierno —. No sabía qué decir con exactitud, pero la mujer se mostró muy comprensiva.

— Acompáñenme —. Nos dirigió a través de unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a nuestra sección. — ¿Para quién va a ser la ropa? — Señalé a Sasuke. — Bien, me parece que tenemos lo indicado para ti.

Rebuscó entre los anaqueles, sacando de vez en cuando prendas que colocaba en su antebrazo. En su mayoría eran playeras gruesas y pantalones de mezclilla, aunque también alcancé a ver una chaqueta y eso me hizo cuestionar si realmente teníamos pinta de no saber absolutamente nada de ropa.

— Estos son los colores que más quedan con tu físico —. Le dijo a Sasuke cuando terminó. — Cada prenda tiene microfibras elásticas que se ajustarán a tu cuerpo en cuanto te las pongas. También me tomé la libertad de seleccionar unas cuantas prendas hidrofóbicas para las nevadas. Es la selección más acorde que tengo para ti, pero puedes elegir lo que quieras dentro de este departamento.

Le entregó el montón de ropa, que casi llegó a cubrir el rostro de Sasuke.

— Puede probar cada prenda en el sitio designado a su derecha, los esperaré aquí si es necesario —. Dicho esto la mujer abrió paso para que Sasuke caminara hacia el probador y se quedó fuera mientras entrábamos.

Una vez dentro del pequeño lugar, Sasuke soltó todas las prendas sobre la silla frente al espejo. En su rostro había desesperación y frustración en partes iguales; no dejaba de ver todo con creciente incredulidad.

— Puedes empezar a probarte, Sasuke —. Le dije haciendo ademán de cerrar la cortina para darle privacidad, pero lo único que hizo fue tomar una de las etiquetas que tenía la ropa.

— ¿Mil setecientos veintiún yenes? — Parecía que no podía abrir más los ojos por la sorpresa. Luego tomó otra. — ¿Dos mil quinientos ochenta? Con esto mi hermano y yo comíamos una semana entera.

— Son prendas especiales, Sasuke, requieren el gasto.

— Pasé dos años sin ropas para invierno, no sé por qué habría una diferencia.

— Sasuke, ahora eres libre de hacer este tipo de gastos.

— No quiero hacerlo —. Contestó de forma rotunda. — No seré capaz de usar esto sin que me de asco.

— No seas irracional, Sasuke.

— Es lo que hay —. Dijo con frustración, soltando la prenda que había tomado en sus manos. Esta cayó al suelo y se apuró a levantarla, aunque luego se dedicara a verla con desprecio.

Luego, se recargó en la pared tras él. Cruzó los brazos.

— Había una mujer en el mostrador, que pidió el vestido más caro para ir a una boda. Otra, cerca del baño, exigió que su prenda fuera cubierta con pequeñas piedras para parecerse a una artista. Un hombre dijo que ya había comprado el perfume de la temporada… — Se tomó un momento antes de continuar. — Apenas entramos, los que estaban cerca me miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. Una mujer dijo que era un traje muy barato el tuyo para alguien que tiene tan buen rostro. Te comían con los ojos…

Me removí incómodo, porque sabía a lo que se refería. Había aprendido a ignorarlo con el tiempo, pero aún podía sentir las miradas sobre mi en cada sitio público que visitaba. Tu tarjeta de presentación era el precio de lo que trajeras puesto, o lo que fueras a comprar.

Lo detestaba.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? — Preguntó Sasuke afligido. Me tomé un momento antes de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

— No lo hago — Alzó la vista hacia mí. —, Sakura es quien me consigue ropa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Digamos que por el trabajo de mi padre estuve muy aislado del mundo. No soy muy diferente de ti ahora.

— ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

— Sakura sigue ocupada tratando de reproducir las sustancias que sacó de la chica y Shikamaru quería que viniéramos hoy.

— Entiendo —. Contestó desganado. Su mirada se posó de nuevo en el montón de ropa.

— Hagamos esto — Dije enderezándome contra el marco. —, llevemos unas cuantas y nos olvidamos del asunto. Puedes seguir usando mi ropa el fin de semana y cuando estés en casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Frunció el ceño, pero luego de un momento asintió secamente y comenzó a escoger unas cuantas prendas. Checaba el precio, ahogaba una mueca y la apartaba o descartaba con el resto. Mi mirada pasaba de la ropa elegida al movimiento de sus manos, a su rostro concentrado en la tarea, a las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos y la forma en que se movían sus labios, como masticando alguna frase ofensiva.

Cuando salimos de allí, el precio total hizo a Sasuke chasquear la lengua, pero no dijo nada al entregar la tarjeta. Como un mudo murmullo a nuestro alrededor, las miradas de las personas sobre nosotros lograron que mi piel se enchinara. Avanzamos lo más rápido posible, queriendo fingir que aquello era normal, que no era la primera vez que éramos señalados así.

Lo que, en mi caso, no era una total mentira.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _Tu turno._

— Bien… ¿Cuál fue el primer trabajo que intentaste conseguir?

— _Repartidor cerca de la periferia; ocho horas al día, ochocientos yenes._

— Era demasiado poco.

— _Con eso ajustábamos para la semana, pero me echaron porque se les hizo sospechoso que no me quitara los guantes y cuando me pidieron hacerlo…_

— Ya, entiendo —. Contesté antes de dar un sorbo a mi bebida.

Las noches antes de la captura de Sasuke acostumbraba llegar a mi casa y comer ramen viendo televisión. Ahora que teníamos esa misión de por medio, habíamos encontrado la manera de entretenernos a pesar de tener que estar en dos lugares distintos.

El equipo que colocaba a Sasuke para la misión incluía micrófonos, audífonos y una pequeña cámara oculta en su hombro que permitía ver a quien quiera que se colocara frente a él. Al tener que estar en constante contacto, comenzamos un juego de preguntas para sobrellevar las largas horas de espera.

— Es tu turno, Sasuke —. Dije luego del sorbo. Por el rabillo del ojo le observé dejar su propia bebida y acomodarse mejor en el asiento. El lugar estaba en penumbra por la escasa iluminación, pero insistíamos en ser discretos al momento de mover los labios para hablar.

— _Veamos… ¿De qué son esas marcas en tus mejillas?_

— Quería un tatuaje y conseguí esto-ttebayo, no volví a ese lugar después de tan mal servicio.

— _Esa no es la mentira que me dijiste ayer_ —. Su voz sonó ligeramente molesta.

— ¿Ayer tocó la del accidente de auto o la del asesino psicópata?

— _La de tu locura y que te las marcaste con un tenedor._

— Hehehe, definitivamente la del tenedor es la mejor.

— _Naruto… —_ A pesar del protocolo fue inevitable voltear para observarle. Aunque su rostro estaba fuera del alcance de la tenue luz de las lámparas, su mirada brillaba en la penumbra y por un momento pareció perforar mi cabeza.

Cada ocasión era una mentira diferente y sabía que él entendía que no estaba listo para hablar de mis marcas. Sin embargo, su paciencia no era infinita. Había visto venir ese momento desde unas preguntas antes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Solo que gustaba de hacerme el tonto.

Estuvo a punto de responder cuando el asiento frente a Sasuke se ocupó. Era un hombre un poco mayor que él vestido pulcramente con un traje color azul marino. Bajé mi vista a la tableta en mis manos y activé la visión de la cámara.

— _Llevas un buen rato solo, ¿no lo crees? —_ Le dijo a Sasuke. — _Acepta que te acompañe un rato._

— Dile que sí —. Murmuré en mi micrófono. — Tengo que buscarlo en la base de datos de los sospechosos.

— _Solo si te ofreces a pagar la primera ronda_ —. Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Había un deje seductor en su voz y ahogué una mueca de molestia.

Tomé una captura de su rostro y la coloqué en una aplicación diseñada para identificación. Solíamos ocuparla cuando no había sospechosos de un caso y tenía acceso a los datos de toda la población protegidos por la Élite.

— _No pareces ser alguien tímido, me sorprende que no te hayas acercado antes a alguien._

— _No he venido con intenciones reales de conversación, sino un poco de tranquilidad —._ Como sospechaba, Sasuke era excelente manejando ese tipo de situaciones. Había colocado su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano, su codo apoyado en la mesa ligeramente inclinado hacia enfrente. — _Pero tal vez pueda hacer una excepción._

— _¿Quiere decir que te parezco interesante?_ — La voz del hombre también había cambiado y se había inclinado sobre la mesa para acercarse más a Sasuke.

No supe en qué momento había desviado mi vista de la pantalla para ver esa escena, pero un nuevo pitido me indicó que había encontrado al sujeto. Desgraciadamente, no había antecedentes penales, ni algo en su historial que no fuera unas cuantas multas de tránsito.

— Mándalo volar, Sasuke, no es lo que buscamos —. Dije al micrófono antes de guardar de nuevo la tableta. Dejé el dinero de mi bebida sobre la mesa y me levanté, esperando a que Sasuke se deshiciera del hombre ese para poder irnos. No era seguro quedarse en un lugar después de una interacción.

— _Digamos que simplemente no me pareces desagradable._

— _Vaya, es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho hoy._

— _Hay más de donde vino ese —._ La voz de Sasuke había adquirido un deje pretencioso que me hizo arquear la ceja. — _Y puedo ver que hay más de tu parte que una copa de brandy._

El hombre se quedó callado por varios segundos. Cuando voltee a verlo, percibí una ligera sorpresa en su gesto.

— _Eres bastante listo_ —. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó.

— _Siempre es mejor hablar sin rodeos._

— _En ese caso, me he acercado por tus atributos, aunque no pareces molesto por ello._

— _¿Y alguien realmente lo estaría? Me sorprende, además, que te hayas tragado el cuento de que buscaba tranquilidad._

— Sasuke, nos vamos —. No supe que era mi voz hasta que me vi avanzando rumbo a la salida, azotando la puerta del pequeño local al momento en que la dejé irse contra su marco.

El frío viento de la madrugada me sorprendió y me apuré a colocarme de nuevo la bufanda, aunque pronto sintiera mi aliento asfixiarme. Avancé por la calle y luego de tres cuadras me giré para llegar a donde estaba el auto.

Una vez entré quise saber qué había sido de Sasuke, pero además de que me había quitado el audífono apenas salí del local, la señal se había perdido debido a que se rebasó la distancia programada.

Pasó el tiempo...

Luego de cinco minutos, con mi paciencia agotada, busqué el audífono y reconecté la señal.

— _Suena como una historia interesante, tal vez te gustaría contármela en un lugar más privado._

— _¿Crees que soy tan fácil como para aceptar por una copa de brandy? —_ Respondió Sasuke luego de una breve risa.

— _No puedo decir que esté desesperado, pero admito que sí algo ansioso_ —. La voz del hombre había adquirido un matiz grave que parecía resaltar sus palabras.

Y me percaté de lo cerca que estaba de Sasuke.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Sasuke?! — Dije en voz bastante alta. Sasuke fingió una tos. — El tiempo se terminó, imbécil, sal ahora de ahí.

— _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?_

— _¿Te preocupa una pequeña tos?_ — Respondió Sasuke con confianza.

— _Levemente, sí._

— _No tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad_ —. Aseguró.

— _De acuerdo_ —. Hubo una corta pausa. — _Con respecto a lo de antes, ¿una segunda copa sería suficiente?_

Sasuke tardó más de lo que quisiera en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, quise arrojar de nuevo el maldito auricular.

— _De acuerdo._

— Serás cabrón, Sasuke —. Murmuré.

No se me ocurría cómo hacerle para sacarlo de ahí, ¿tal vez fingir ser su novio gay? Sin embargo, al prestar atención de nuevo, me percaté del sonido del asiento al correrse hacia atrás y posteriormente el de la puerta al abrirse.

— _¿Qué demonios te ocurre, estúpido? —_ Fue su voz en mi oído, esta vez con volumen normal.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? ¡Te dije que era hora de irnos!

— _¿Y tenía que hacer lo mismo que tú y azotar la puerta?_

— Pudiste al menos omitir la parte del brandy.

Chasqueó la lengua y escuché que se quitaba el micrófono. Entonces le vi doblar la esquina para llegar al auto.

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue aventarme el auricular.

— ¡¿Es normal que me preocupe por esta operación más que tú mismo, Naruto?!

— ¡¿Ahora soy yo el jodido irresponsable?! ¡Fuiste tú quien preferiste continuar ligando con ese imbécil!

— Creí que se entendía que no podía salirme de inmediato —. Dijo al acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

— ¡Dejaste que te invitara una maldita copa!

— ¿Ahora el culpable soy yo por querer aprovecharme de su estupidez?

— ¡Fue algo jodidamente arriesgado!

— ¡¿Cómo gritarme en el oído con él tan cerca?! ¡¿Tienes una idea de los problemas que pudo causarnos?!

— ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, maldita sea! — Mis manos de pronto estuvieron en sus hombros, ladeando su cuerpo para que me mirara fijamente. Pude ver que estaba dispuesto a reclamar, pero de pronto, pareció notar algo que lo hizo desistir.

Mi respiración era pesada, algo dentro de mí parecía bullir con creciente fuerza al tener mi mirada fija en sus ojos. Su rostro inexpresivo, sus labios levemente fruncidos, parecían aumentar mi necesidad de darle un golpe.

Y de pronto, sonrió.

— Creíste que iba a quedarme —. Aseguró. Arquee la ceja, confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

— Creíste que iba a quedarme con él, que iba a aceptar su propuesta —. Sin quitar esa leve sonrisa, llevó sus manos a la mías y las sostuvo un momento antes de apartarlas.

— P-pues claro que era eso, ¡tú mismo lo dijiste!

— Aunque no me hubieras gritado en el oído, mi plan era salir de ahí en cuanto se levantara por el segundo trago.

Volvió a acomodarse en su asiento correctamente, aunque no dejaba de mirarme.

— Admito que me quedé porque tenía ganas de probar el brandy, pero nada más. No tenías por qué ponerte así.

Mis manos volvieron a los lados de mi cuerpo al escuchar su explicación. Lentamente, la ira ciega dentro de mí pareció apagarse y dio paso al certero pensamiento de que había actuado como un estúpido.

— Si tanto querías una copa de brandy, te la puedo invitar yo en cualquier momento, no tienes que esperar que se te acerque un extraño —. Dije esta vez con suavidad.

— Estás siendo muy melodramático.

— Hablo en serio, si quieres mañana mismo vamos y…

— Esta bien, Naruto, no es necesario —. La sonrisa se había quitado, pero ahora su expresión era tranquila. — Olvidemos el asunto y vamos a… Tu departamento.

Lo voltee al escuchar su última vacilación, pero había vuelto su mirada hacia la ventana. Luego de unos momentos, ya más tranquilo, metí las llaves en la cerradura y encendí el motor.

— Si pudieras evitar contarle esto a Shikamaru…

— Tu secreto de falta de profesionalismo está a salvo conmigo, Uzumaki.

— Gracias… Supongo.

— Oh, por cierto… — Sacó algo de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y me lo arrojó. Era una cartera.

— ¡¿Se la quitaste?!

— No podía desaprovechar el momento —. Contestó con una leve sonrisa. Chasquee la lengua.

— Eres todo un caso —. Desgraciadamente, la risa me ganó.

Ya había puesto mi pie en el acelerador cuando se escuchó una llamada entrante en mi celular.

— ¿Shikamaru? Ya vamos de vuelta al departamento.

— _Tendrás que darte la vuelta y volver acá —._ Contestó su voz malhumorada al otro lado de la línea. Sin embargo, también percibí un atisbo de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Había mucho alboroto al otro lado de la línea. Alcancé a percibir sirenas a lo lejos.

Tardó un poco en responder.

— _Tenten ha sido secuestrada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Intriga (Segunda parte)

_**Capítulo 9: Intriga. Segunda parte.**_

 **Sasuke** _ **.**_

 _Sus cabellos eran suaves, rebeldes; los removí con gusto y me perdí en los brillos que desprendían con la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana._

 _Su azulina mirada clavada en la mía; mi cuerpo temblaba con la sola idea de que parecía acariciarme con los ojos._

 _Sus manos, lentas, suaves, se dirigían por mi pecho. Las mías hacían algo similar en su marcado torso._

 _Bajaban, palpaban, sus uñas rozaban mi piel. Me estremecí._

— _Sasuke..._

 _¿Por qué no se acerca y cierra la distancia entre nuestros labios? ¿Por qué tarda tanto ese contacto en llegar? Pareció leer mis pensamientos, porque sonrió, como solo él sabe hacerlo. Se recostó suavemente contra mí, la calidez de su pecho invadiéndome de inmediato. Él era cálido y seguro; era seguro dejarse tocar por aquellas manos acaneladadas, sentir ese cuerpo sobre el mío. Quería tocarlo, lamerlo, besarlo... Besarlo primero._

— _Acércate._

 _Sonreí al ver como acercaba su rostro al mío, su aliento ya rozando mis labios, dándome una probadita previa de lo que sería beber de él._

— _Naruto._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Un pitido molesto inundó mis oídos y moví mis manos a ciegas hacia su fuente. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que encontrara el interruptor de la pequeña alarma a lado de la cama y lo oprimiera buscando algo de paz.

Luego de un momento abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la luz matinal colándose entre las cortinas, iluminando tenuemente toda la habitación y resaltando el color de las paredes.

Azules, como sus ojos.

Ni bien el sopor comenzaba a abandonar mi mente, el sueño de unos momentos antes apareció en mi cabeza en forma de fotografías.

... Joder.

¿Cómo es que había soñado algo como eso? Pero apenas me removí entre las mantas, la hipersensibilidad de mi piel se hizo presente.

Y supe cuál era el maldito problema.

— Mierda...

Si Gaara hubiera cerrado la boca , posiblemente podría argumentar que me sentía mal y no salir hoy de la habitación. Pero debido a que el secreto de mi condición no lo era más, tendría que estar al lado de Naruto todo el día.

Sintiendo su calor, su perfume… Aunque tal vez no fuera tan difícil y solo se tratara de una situación más de las que convertían en trágicas las últimas dos semanas, desde que Tenten desapareció.

Sin pistas ni datos, la búsqueda había procedido como el protocolo y las brigadas salieron a buscarla. Incluían también miembros del Departamento General de Defensa en el distrito, pero Shikamaru, Kiba y Naruto tenían que supervisar los movimientos.

Cada día sin respuestas era más presión para el Departamento de Híbridos. Shikamaru ya no encontraba manera de quitarse de encima a los reporteros para que el asunto no se divulgara por La Red.

Un secuestro común no habría alertado a tantas personas, pero dado que era un híbrido y además protegido por la Élite, el miedo se había expandido no solo entre los híbridos, sino la población en general.

En medio de todo el alboroto y las largas horas de búsqueda infructuosa, lo único que había conseguido relajarme era las largas charlas con Naruto mientras recorríamos las calles. Sabía que a él también le tranquilizaba y eso provocaba una sensación extraña dentro de mí. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, me obligué a hacerlo al lado. Ahora sonaba imposible.

El primer día siempre era el más difícil, los demás iban reduciendo en intensidad de "deseo" hasta que en el séptimo volvía a la normalidad. Pero ahora aquello me sonaba muy lejano, mucho más después que mi mente me traicionara de forma tan sucia.

Me levanté apresuradamente y entré al diminuto baño que tenía la habitación. Luego de unos minutos de preparación mental en que me prometí a mí mismo olvidar el asunto, salí completamente vestido y listo para empezar nuestra rutina.

Pero apenas llegué a la sala, me percaté de que Naruto no estaba en el sillón. Las mantas estaban revueltas y, para mi sorpresa, en el suelo.

No sonaba como la gran cosa, pero desde que me compró aquella extraña alarma nunca se levantaba antes que yo; terminaba despertándolo a golpes media hora después porque se nos haría tarde si lo dejaba dormir.

Agucé el oído y luego de unos segundos noté el sonido de una respiración agitada dentro del cuarto de baño.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

— ¿Naruto? — Pregunté con voz clara, lo que provocó una reacción exagerada dentro del cuarto, ya que escuché un fuerte golpe y los artículos de limpieza del mueble rodando por el piso. _"Kuso"_ se escuchó. Sí, era él.

Pero algo le ocurría, porque no contestó a mi llamado y su respiración se notaba muy acelerada.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — Hice ademán de abrir la puerta, pero su grito desesperado me detuvo.

— ¡No entres!

… ¿Qué? Pasados unos segundos le escuché poner el seguro.

— ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

— ¡No me ocurre nada, es solo que...! Uh...

Fruncí el ceño, mas no me separé de la puerta. Iba a insistir de nuevo, pero recordé que días atrás no me percaté de que se estaba duchando y un proyectil de calibre de un litro y base de jabón había impactado certeramente en mi sien. Se disculpó unas veinte veces a lo largo del día, pero no pasaría por eso de nuevo.

— ¿Así que nada? Si parece que tienes un ataque de asma, Naruto.

— ¡Asma! ¡Es eso-ttebayo! Sí, justo eso.

Ajá, sí, bravo, ¿y ahora?

… ¿Naruto era asmático?

— ¿Tienes el medicamento? ¿Necesitas que te lo traiga? — Su afirmación me causó extrañeza. ¿Cómo podía tener esa condición con aquella enfermedad?

— N-no... No lo tengo. ¿Crees que podrías ir a la farmacia por uno?

Me quedé de piedra, ¿tenía asma y no contaba con un medicamento en casa? Pero a pesar de lo apremiante de la situación, no pude dejar pasar algo por alto. ¿Acaso pensaba dejarme salir solo?

— ¿Hablas en serio? — Mi voz reflejó por completo mi incredulidad. Además de la evidente amenaza de parte de Shikamaru, Naruto no se había apartado de mí más de lo necesario. Incluso la semana pasada había sugerido meter el sillón a la recámara para dormir en el mismo sitio.

— S-sí, de verdad lo necesito, Sasuke —. Su voz sonaba muy aguda y algo rasposa. Por el sonido de fondo podía imaginar su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez y gotas de sudor cayendo por su clavícula.

... Mejor me iba ahora.

— Está bien, iré. No desesperes que no tardaré.

— Ya sabes dónde está mi cartera, Sasuke.

— Fui yo el que la puso ahí en primer lugar, idiota.

— ¡Serás bastardo! ... Pero gracias.

— Dile a los vigilantes que voy a salir, no quiero que me detengan.

Con su cartera y las llaves en mi mano, salí del departamento y caminé lo más rápido posible a la salida. Ya fuera del edificio, los guardias que estaban ahí para mi vigilancia me dejaron pasar, más aseguraron que habría alguien que me seguiría de cerca mientras hacía la compra.

No sabía mucho de asma, o más bien, casi nada. Sólo que era una enfermedad que no te permitía respirar correctamente y podía matar a la persona si no se atendía con rapidez.

Aún con la preocupación oprimiendo mi pecho, mi mente no pudo evitar pensar en las curiosas circunstancias. La cura para el asma no era un invento reciente y de hecho casi nadie usaba ya el inhalador que se necesitaba mucho tiempo atrás.

Tal vez no fuera un caso tan severo, o fueran episodios esporádicos. De una forma u otra, era muy descuidado que no tuviera un inhalador cerca. Aunque si esperaba esos descuidos de alguien, definitivamente serían de su persona.

Esos pensamientos consiguieron opacar el recuerdo del sueño de antes mientras volvía sobre mis pasos una vez compré el medicamento. Había sido un lío sacar el dinero con los ojos de la encargada sobre mis manos.

El auto de Shikamaru estaba estacionado fuera cuando regresé.

— He vuelto —. Dije apenas abrí la puerta del departamento.

— Hey, Sasuke —. Fue la voz que me saludó.

Me encontré de frente con Shikamaru, que estaba recargado en la pared externa de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con ese aburrimiento tan característico de sus facciones.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Jefe o no del Naruto, su presencia ahí no auguraba nada bueno.

— Naruto me pidió que viniera, no parece encontrarse bien.

— Traigo su medicamento.

— ¿Su qué? —. Nara frunció el ceño.

— Shikamaru, pásame el inhalador de una buena vez-ttebayo —. Fue la voz que se escuchó en el fondo de la recámara. Sonaba peor que antes.

Iba a acercarme y dársela cuando Nara me la quitó de la mano. Mi reclamo quedó ahogado con el sonido del pomo al girar.

— Toma y cierra la boca —. Le aventó la bolsa dentro y cerró la puerta con rapidez. No comprendí aquella actitud.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Shikamaru? Naruto está mal.

Hice ademán de acercarme a la puerta, pero casi de inmediato el paso fue bloqueado por el castaño. Fue de forma disimulada, pero lo suficientemente evidente como para hacerme entender que no me quería cerca de Naruto.

Ese último pensamiento me enfureció.

— Quítate.

— ¿Desde cuándo tan interesado, Uchiha? — La burla en su tono me hizo rechinar los dientes.

— Eso a ti no te importa.

— Claro que lo hace. Además, Naruto ahorita no necesita nada de ti.

— Creo que eso debería escucharlo de él.

— Sasuke.

Su voz se escuchó de nuevo. Para ese momento ya me encontraba casi encima de Shikamaru, mirándolo fijamente con ojos entrecerrados. Él no lucía intimidado, lo que me puso a pensar en las consecuencias que traería aquella actitud. Era el jefe, después de todo.

Me alejé lo suficiente y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta esperando encontrarla entreabierta, pero no era así.

— Sasuke, no me encuentro bien. Sólo por hoy, quedas bajo la tutela directa de Shikamaru —. La voz de Naruto sonaba como si estuviera recargado contra la puerta.

¿Hablaba en serio? Nara se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia que agotó la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Jódete entonces, Naruto.

— Bien —. Crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho antes de dirigir mi mirada de nueva cuenta al castaño, esperando sus dichosas "instrucciones".

Vi sus ojos vagar por el lugar hasta dar con la cocina, como si analizara todo con detalle. En el fondo sabía que lo hacía, la convivencia con él me dejaba en claro que era muy listo. Eso también me impedía confiar en él.

— Creo que deberías ir por las compras de la semana.

...Imbécil.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— No, creo que deberías comprar unas cuantas verduras, el idiota de Naruto apenas las come.

 _"Naruto me importa una mierda."_ Quise decir, pero por alguna razón las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

— Si no me quieren aquí, solo tienen que decirlo.

No iba a soportar más estupideces. Así que tomé mi chaqueta del respaldo del sillón, agarré mis llaves y salí del lugar azotando la puerta con fuerza. Escuché el sonido del jarrón de la entrada resquebrajarse al impactar contra el piso, pero lo sentí como una minúscula venganza que mi resentido orgullo tomó con gusto.

La brisa ligera de la mañana impactó en mi rostro y despejó ligeramente mi cabeza, más mi enojo no se iba.

¿Con qué derecho iba el idiota de Shikamaru al departamento y encima de todo no permite que me acerque a mi compañero?

Tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que gran parte de la frustración se debía a la actitud de Naruto. Con el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos, aunque fuera poco, esperaba que depositara cierta confianza sobre mí, cosa que parecía cierta con nuestras interacciones diarias.

Y sin embargo, quien estaba ahora a su lado era su jefe, mientras que a mí me habían echado deliberadamente del lugar.

... A su lado.

Tal vez ellos...

El viento volvió a hacer acto de presencia y agitó las hojas de los escasos árboles con fuerza, haciendo que varias de estas fueran arrastradas con él hasta encontrar en algún momento la quietud en el pavimento.

Las hojas de otoño siempre eran las más frágiles, las que más fácil se quebraban contra la suela del zapato, pero lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento no tenía que ver con aquella débil naturaleza a mi alrededor.

Largo y lacio cabello negro, mejillas sonrojadas, pero más allá del recuerdo de aquella persona, me asaltó la imagen de mi hermano.

Era el momento perfecto para ir a verlo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Tardé un buen rato en perder al policía encargado de vigilarme. Aproveché que debí dar la vuelta en una calle poco concurrida para escalar hasta el techo de un edificio. Esperé ahí hasta que le vi volver sobre sus pasos, con el celular en la mano seguramente alertando al resto de sus compañeros.

No me esperé más y comencé a caminar por el techo de los edificios, ya que así les sería imposible seguirme a través de las cámaras.

Cuando llegué, todo estaba quieto, a ojos de cualquier persona normal, claro. Los movimientos de los bultos recargados en las paredes eran omitidos por sus ojos inexpertos. Las manos tiesas que aferraban ropas viejas y los quejidos tenues de almas que han llegado a su límite, no eran para ellos más que el "susurro del viento" que les alborotaba los cabellos.

La desembocadura del acueducto era por excelencia el lugar de la gente desamparada y uno que otro criminal oculto. Una zona con tan escasa vigilancia que las personas en ella habían encontrado manera de hacer sus miserables vidas. Algunos solo iban allí a morir; otros cuantos, como Itachi y yo, nos establecimos de forma permanente. Al menos un techo no nos faltaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que había en nuestro pasado.

Una vez pasé cerca de las últimas cámaras, me sentí libre de caminar por la maltrecha calle que llevaba a la entrada del acueducto número dos. Un muro de tres metros separaba al acceso.

Solo entonces los guantes nuevos abandonaron mis manos y quedaron cuidadosamente guardados en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Las garras brillaron brevemente con la luz vespertina antes de clavarse certeramente en la pared que tenía frente a mí.

" _Rápido_ " Era lo que siempre gritaba mi mente en ese momento; cuando, al final del día, volvía a lado de Itachi y había riesgo de que alguna patrulla a la distancia me viera. En unos segundos estaba encaramado sobre el muro, y al siguiente me dejaba caer del otro lado.

Era la única manera de acceder al acueducto, a ese lugar apestoso que era, ¿o fue? Mi hogar.

Su olor característico llenó mis fosas nasales y fue inevitable que una mueca de asco se dibujara en mis labios. Era increíble cómo me había acostumbrado a aquel hedor antes y ahora no era capaz de soportarlo. La única parte buena de esos días estaba al final de una tubería secundaria ubicada a medio camino en la principal.

Solo que, al menos en ese momento, no estaba ahí.

— Itachi —. Llamé quedamente cuando llegué a nuestro lugar de siempre. Lo único que delataba presencia humana en ese lugar era la relativa limpieza del suelo y unos cuantos artículos recargados contra la pared.

Aun así, era evidente la capa de polvo de un lugar que no se ha utilizado en algunos días. El no captar su aroma en el aire me preocupó lo suficiente para aumentar la velocidad de mi recorrido de las tuberías alternas.

Teníamos un protocolo a seguir muy básico pero funcional. Si escuchas ruidos, corres de lado contrario a menos que sepas de quién se trata. Si no puedes correr, intenta escalar a una parte alta para que no te puedan alcanzar. Si no puedes moverte con esa libertad y sientes que no te queda de otra, lánzate a las turbulentas aguas del canal.

Ese siempre fue el último recurso, porque salir de los rápidos era muy difícil y prácticamente imposible cuando el nivel del agua no te deja tomar aire; pero era preferible a dejarse atrapar y volver a un laboratorio.

Siguiendo este acuerdo, me detuve a cada rato a escuchar los sonidos que me rodeaban, volteaba hacia los tubos del techo constantemente y aunque no me gustara, también dirigía mi atención de cuando en cuando hacia el mugriento río principal a ver si distinguía algo de él.

Nada.

Su aroma no estaba impregnado en el aire, como siempre; no había marcas ni pistas, ninguna forma de encontrarlo. Él no salía del acueducto salvo de noche; no debía dejar que nadie viera sus ojos.

Me sentí estúpido por haberle dejado solo, por creer que estaría bien durante más de quince días que llevábamos sin vernos. Podría estar muerto, pudo ser capturado finalmente sin alguien que le cuidara la espalda.

El pulso comenzaba a fallarme, mis extremidades se entumían a cada paso que daba. Sólo restaba revisar un último canal antes de volver sobre mis pasos a la entrada, porque después el acceso se cortaba y empezaban los rápidos.

Estaba vacío.

El nudo en mi pecho se rompió en mi garganta; mi respiración errática reflejaba la desesperación que me embargó y me apoyé en la pared en un intento de mantener el equilibrio y la cordura.

— Itachi… — Mi voz comenzó a salir sin permiso. — Itachi... ¡Itachi!

Tal vez si volvía sobre mis pasos descubriría que todo era un error, que siempre estuvo ahí y yo estaba enloqueciendo.

Ahora solo era consciente del piso bajo mis zapatos y el dolor en mis piernas debido a mi larga carrera. Mi visión estaba borrosa, ¿eran lágrimas? Ya no podría distinguir mi mano aunque la tuviera frente a mí.

Y doblé la esquina de la entrada.

— Sasuke.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

No había nada que me diera más miedo en el mundo que perder a mi hermano. Lo había pensado tantas veces, imaginado de tantas formas, que había sembrado en mí un miedo irracional. Cuando me daba cuenta, ya estaba pensando idioteces.

Como en ese momento, en que había olvidado por unos minutos que mi hermano era un maldito prodigio en todo lo que hacía, y eso incluía salir de las cañerías para perderse en la ciudad aun cuando el sol matinal golpeaba contra su nuca.

Luego del reencuentro, le pregunté a qué debía esa osadía, cuando tiempo antes ni se nos ocurría salir de día por el miedo a que sospecharan de los guantes sobre mis manos.

Me enteré entonces de que Itachi llevaba buscándome desde el segundo día que no aparecí. El miedo de haberme perdido pareció reducir los síntomas de su enfermedad y le dio fuerzas para pasearse por la ciudad a altas horas de la madrugada. Venía de regreso cuando nos encontramos, pero solo era para recoger algunas cosas y volver afuera en su eterna peregrinación.

Varias veces ya habíamos discutido sobre qué haría cada uno si el otro desaparecía. La conclusión era la misma: seguir nuestras vidas porque recuperar al otro era algo imposible. También sabíamos que esa promesa no era más que una mentira. Itachi no era capaz de dejarme a mi suerte, mientras que yo tiempo antes había tomado la firme determinación de acabar con mi vida si perdía a mi hermano.

Me sentía mal por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, pero no quería arriesgarme. Luego del secuestro de Tenten las cosas no habían mejorado y no había nadie en el departamento en quien confiara a parte de Naruto.

Las huellas de la incansable búsqueda de mi hermano estaban presentes en todo su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y hasta sus ojos parecían haber perdido un poco de color. Aun así, mantuvo una sonrisa mientras salíamos del acueducto para encaminarnos al hospital más cercano.

Según Naruto, la atención se la daban a cualquier híbrido siempre y cuando tuviera un registro en La Red, el cual yo poseía gracias a mi recién adquirida ciudadanía.

— Toma.

Fruncí el ceño cuando Itachi me entregó las ya conocidas pastillas. Eran calmantes, abundaban en los botes de basura porque los ricos se convencían de no necesitar más de una para sus trastornos de ansiedad.

Con el líbido en su mejor momento, los calmantes me ayudaban a mantenerlo a raya y hasta apagarlo conforme pasaban los días. Que Itachi tuviera unas de estas era un milagro que agradecí profundamente, aunque no lo demostré. Las tragué en seco antes de reanudar nuestra marcha.

— ¿Tan evidente es?

— Apestas a celo, por eso supe que habías regresado —. Dijo con voz suave.

Pronto quedó claro que para mi hermano tampoco habían sido días fáciles. Cojeaba, había sangre seca en su gastada camisa y en la comisura de sus labios, además de un agotamiento que se hizo más evidente conforme hacíamos nuestro recorrido. Sin embargo, se negó a hablar del asunto; lo único que él quería era escuchar lo que yo tenía para contarle.

Así que lo hice: le hablé sobre el plan, mi encuentro con Gaara, la ciudadanía, los miembros que conocía del departamento y que ahora vivía con uno de ellos; que era solamente hasta el momento en que el plan diera resultado y me capturaran.

Para cuando llegamos al hospital, se apoyaba sobre mis hombros y sostenía su costado. Él había cerrado los ojos para contener el mareo mientras llegábamos a la recepción.

Curiosamente, en cuanto entramos, una enfermera se acercó y ayudó a mi hermano a sostenerse del otro lado. La miré con extrañeza. Muchos de los pacientes se habían alejado apenas Itachi abrió sus ojos, delatando su condición de híbrido; pero el cuerpo de enfermeras no mostró cambio en su actitud; hasta parecían acostumbradas a ello.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó la enfermera. Negué levemente.

— No sé lo que tiene, lleva así bastante tiempo.

— ¿Es de los recuperados por el Departamento de Híbridos? — Asentí. — Bien, lo llevaremos al piso asignado —. Terminó. Una nueva enfermera se acercó a nosotros y entre los tres dirigimos a Itachi al elevador. Una de ellas presionó el botón del séptimo piso.

La sala era exactamente igual a la de la planta baja: muy iluminada por las lámparas rectangulares de un techo tan blanco como las paredes, limpia y equipada. La sala de diagnóstico quedaba justo enfrente de los asientos de espera y fue donde llevaron a mi hermano, aunque dijeron que solo necesitaba un análisis valorativo.

Me dijeron que esperara afuera, así que me dejé caer en una de las sillas y suspiré cansinamente. El haber salido de la casa en la mañana sin desayunar ya me estaba cobrando factura, aunque antes pasaban hasta tres días para que pudiera probar bocado.

Ese trago amargo de pasado me hizo fruncir el ceño, pero casi de inmediato se compuso en una mueca neutra ante una realidad más palpable.

Estaríamos bien, si cumplía con mi parte del trato. Todo pintaba mejor después de eso: trabajo, alimento, un lugar donde vivir que no fuera el departamento de Naruto.

Naruto...

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — La recepcionista del piso se había acercado a mí con una tableta. En su pantalla alcancé a notar un registro en blanco.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienen?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuál es el registro del paciente?

— Usaremos el mío —. Alzó brevemente la mirada hacia mí cuando dije eso, mas continuó con su trabajo con normalidad.

— ¿Tienes tu ciudadanía? — Extraje la tarjeta de mi bolsillo trasero y se la entregué. La escaneó con su tableta antes de devolvérmela.

— Todo listo. En breve te informarán la condición de tu hermano.

Asentí y la mujer volvió a su lugar tras el mostrador. Solo entonces noté la placa que estaba junto a la ventanilla de servicio. Era una inscripción en letras doradas sobre una lámina del mismo color.

 _"Atención de Híbridos"_

" _Creada y patrocinada por N. y M. Namikaze"_

—Joven Uchiha —. Una de las enfermeras de antes me sacó de mi letargo al abrir la puerta del diagnóstico. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa. — El paciente ha sido trasladado a una habitación, puede ir a verlo.

Itachi se encontraba ahora en una camilla de hospital, con una bata de paciente y cubierto por las mantas hasta el estómago. Según palabras de la enfermera, los estudios arrojarían resultados hasta mañana, de mientras habían colocado suero para estabilizarlo y limpiaron sus heridas.

— Les agradezco por sus rápidos servicios —. Dije a la enfermera. Ella se limitó a una sonrisa, luego se retiró para que pudiera estar a solas con Itachi.

— ¿Otra vez con el entrecejo fruncido, Sasuke? Te van a salir arrugas a este paso.

— La escena que tengo enfrente no es muy inspiradora — Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en el borde con cuidado. —, te ves demacrado, hermano.

— Y tú te ves bastante bien, a decir verdad —. Contestó él con una sonrisa. — Si hubiera sabido que los tipos de ese departamento eran buenos, habría dejado que te capturaran mucho antes.

— Esa es una broma de mal gusto —. Dije con molestia aparente, aunque no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Naruto de mi existencia?

— He tratado de hacerlo en la semana, pero no estoy muy seguro de ello.

— ¿No crees que merece saberlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

— Claro que lo merece.

— ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

— El Departamento de Híbridos se ha convertido en foco de agresiones las últimas semanas, no quiero ponerte en riesgo si se enteran de ti.

— Tal vez la noticia pueda esperar un poco —. Dijo con serenidad. — Claro, mientras me asegures que estar aquí no implica un gasto para él.

— No me han pedido nada más que mis datos para atenderte, no te apures por ello —. Apreté su mano suavemente con la mía. — ¿Qué pasó que te lastimaste de esa manera, Itachi?

Su sonrisa no se quitó, pero desvió la vista.

— Fue como lo que ocurrió hace un año, que nos encontraron tras esa galería. Son las mismas personas, nos están buscando.

Mi corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Fue cerca del refugio?

— No, cerca del muro de las élites, intentaron acorralarme y fue cuando lanzaron algo punzante a mi pierna. No está bien desde entonces.

— Si hubiera podido venir antes…

— Hiciste lo que pudiste, Sasuke, y estoy feliz por ello —. Me interrumpió. — Y lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora por mí es ir de nuevo con Naruto; deben estar preocupados.

— Hn, ten por seguro que soy lo que menos les importa ahora —. No quería sonar como un idiota, pero mi enojo aún no desaparecía del todo. — Todavía puedo quedarme un rato más.

Frunció el ceño.

— Si no me equivoco, ese departamento donde viven ahora está a dos horas de aquí.

— Y me esforzaré en llegar lo más tarde posible. No quiero encontrarlo despierto, si es posible.

Suspiró.

— No importa cuánto crezcas, seguirás siendo un necio.

— Tengo mis motivos, Itachi —. Había cruzado mis brazos. — Prácticamente me echó de su departamento porque no se sentía bien.

— Tal vez no quería que lo vieras en ese estado —. Comentó distraídamente mientras se acercaba la jarra de agua.

— ¿Por qué no querría? Lo he visto con solo una toalla amarrada en la cadera.

— Tal vez las cosas han cambiado.

— ¿Por qué lo harían? — Se encogió de hombros.

— Sugiero que lo hables con él, tal vez tenga algo importante qué decirte.

— Eso suena muy extraño viniendo de ti, Itachi —. Eso le provocó una corta risa.

— Es una suposición; de todas formas, se han vuelto muy cercanos últimamente. Por muy molesto que estés, no puedes negar que se te hace extraño su comportamiento.

Me tomé un momento antes de darle la razón

— Me preocupa.

— Deberías ir con él.

— ¿Por qué la insistencia? — Mi hermano a veces era muy misterioso; sentía que me ocultaba cosas, pero a la vez él sabía que las descubriría con el tiempo. Que sonara tan confiado con respecto a Naruto me desconcertaba, pero sus palabras coincidían con lo que, de hecho, tenía ganas de hacer desde hace buen rato. Ir con él.

— ¿Una corazonada? — Volvió a sonreír, a la vez que apretaba mi mano. — Sabes que estoy en buenas manos, no temas en dejarme aquí.

Luego de unos momentos suspiré y le dediqué una corta sonrisa. Correspondí su agarre antes de levantarme.

— Vendré a verte en cuanto pueda.

— Sé discreto.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Di una vuelta por todo el hospital buscando indicios de que no fuera fiable. Naruto me dijo que lo era y confiaba en él, pero desgraciadamente no en los demás y él no veía con sus propios ojos lo que podía esconderse en el piso exclusivo de híbridos.

Luego de esto y tras haberme asegurado de que Itachi estaba en buenas condiciones, salí del hospital y volví sobre mis pasos. La luz del atardecer me sorprendió, pero eso no hizo que aumentara mi velocidad. Adrede, en vez de caminar a paso normal, lo hice como si estuviera dando un paseo.

El hospital en el que instalé a Itachi estaba bastante lejos de lo que se considera el centro del distrito, donde estaban las bases de todos los tipos de seguridad incluyendo el Departamento de Híbridos. No muy lejos estaba el departamento de Naruto, pero caminando tardaría mucho en llegar.

No me importaba. Por primera vez me permití contemplar la ciudad desde un punto de vista muy distinto. Teniendo que esconderme, era muy difícil ver algo que no fuera zonas de penumbra. Ahora caminaba en una de las calles más concurridas, con la mirada en alto y fingiendo ser tan normal como las personas a mi alrededor.

Estaba muy lejos de la zona comercial, pero había pequeños puestos repartidos por toda la calzada y las calles aledañas, mucha iluminación y carteles con anuncios de nuevas tiendas o productos. De vez en cuando los carteles cambiaban su proyección y aparecían las últimas noticias en la corte de la élite, donde se tomaban todas las decisiones importantes para la Unión. Aunque rápidamente volvían a sus proyecciones normales porque esas información no era de verdadero interés general.

Dejé que mis pies me llevaran y entré a un pequeño local a comprar un café. Al salir mis pasos se volvieron aún más lentos, lo suficiente para desesperarme en cualquier situación menos en esta. No estaba para enfrentar preguntas de parte de Naruto, ni para un regaño injustificado de su parte. Y aun así, una parte mía necesitaba saber si al final del día se encontraba bien.

Dos horas después la noche se había caído. Las calles del centro bullían de actividad nocturna, pero la del departamento de Naruto se encontraba casi vacía, apenas tenuemente iluminada por las altas luces de la acera.

Al acercarme, reconocí el auto frente al edificio.

— Así que al fin te dignaste a aparecer —. Shikamaru estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta del conductor. Tenía ojeras, un café en la mano y un humor de perros.

— Me alegra que por fin hayan terminado sus pendientes —. No me importaba su humor o lo que pudiera hacerme. Yo no era de los que se quedaba callado.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que mostró su expresión fue una corta sonrisa.

— Bienvenido seas.

Arquee una ceja.

— No tienes que ser tan lamebolas, esconderé la información que quieras.

Su ceño se frunció, pareció no entender mi comentario. Aunque no tardó mucho en hacerlo y entonces soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas salido de aquí con esa idea! — Casi derrama su café por la risa, pero cuando se recuperó, su gesto de aburrimiento regresó. — No tienes que ocultar algo que no pasó; lo has malinterpretado.

Parte del peso que sentía en el pecho se quitó, pero seguía confundido.

— ¿Entonces a qué debo tan cálida bienvenida? Para estos momentos ya me imaginaba encerrado.

— Eres de nuestros miembros más importantes y desapareciste casi doce horas. Te buscamos por diez hasta que alguien te vio regresando cerca del centro. Estás sano y salvo, contrario a lo que esperábamos y lo más importante: volviste por tu cuenta. Debes entender ahora los motivos de mi tranquilidad.

— Suena a que les di bastantes problemas.

— Bueno, sí; Naruto casi enloquece, pero parece que finalmente consiguió dormir.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa información.

— Entonces, ¿puedo entrar sin más? — Shikamaru asintió. — ¿No habrá represalias?

— Tal vez, pero lo único que quiero hoy es ir a dormir y tú también debes estar cansado; así que será en otra ocasión.

— Lo tomaré como una oferta de paz.

— Más como tu condena —. Aseguró. — Eres ingenuo si crees que Naruto lo pasará por alto.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

Se encogió de hombros, luego abrió la puerta de su auto.

— Siempre le decimos que no se involucre, pero esta vez exageró al no hacernos caso.

Quise preguntar a qué se refería, pero arrancó el motor y cerró su puerta. Me subí a la acera a tiempo para verle arrancar y al doblar la siguiente esquina el sonido se apagó.

Unos minutos después me encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento, con una mano en el picaporte y debatiendo internamente si entrar fingiendo que no había pasado nada o con todo el orgullo que desgraciadamente no poseía.

Estaba preocupado por lo que sea que le había afectado en la mañana, pero al final había sido él quién me sacó de la casa, aunque fuera a través de Shikamaru.

Tal vez la indiferencia fuera suficiente y podríamos volver a la normalidad lo más pronto posible; aunque, honestamente, esperaba una disculpa de su parte.

Otro aspecto en cuestión era que el efecto del calmante que me dio Itachi comenzaba a desvanecerse, por lo que esas extrañas sensaciones volvían a mí. Lo mejor sería entrar y dirigirme de inmediato a la recámara, tal vez pasar antes por la cocina para conseguir alimento.

No parecía difícil; daba la impresión de que ya estaba dormido porque las luces estaban apagadas. El crujir de la puerta al abrirse fue lo único que me delató, pero el brillo de la luz del pasillo que dejaba atrás no iluminó lo suficiente la estancia para distinguir su figura entre las mantas.

La puerta se cerró tras de mí y me quedé de pie en la entrada, esperando que mi vista se adaptara a la oscuridad.

El panorama no había cambiado en casi nada desde que me fui. Todas las puertas estaban entreabiertas y un resquicio en la cortina de la ventana mandaba pequeños rayos de luz a la habitación en penumbra.

Entonces dos brillos azules llamaron mi atención. Se encontraban envueltos en la oscuridad de la recámara, pero fue hasta que mi vista se ajustó por completo que me di cuenta de lo que eran.

— ¿Naruto?

Las lucecitas parpadearon cuando cerró los ojos, luego escuché sus lentos pasos acompasados acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana finalmente dio con su rostro y el desconcierto en mí creció. Su mirada era seria, intimidante, sentí mis vellos erizarse advirtiendo un peligro que mi parte racional no veía. Su expresión era neutra, hasta aburrida, se quedó de pie frente a mí y no apartó sus ojos de los míos.

Vestía solo con una playera interior blanca y jeans gastados; la extraña palidez de su piel y sus labios enrojecidos confirmaron que no se encontraba bien todavía. Y aún así, parecía que no había olvidado ponerse su perfume, por lo que el aroma se coló por mis fosas nasales y mi cuerpo inevitablemente reaccionó.

Había algo parecido a reproche en su mirada, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño casi de forma inconsciente.

—Vaya,así que ya te dignaste a salir —. Tenía que terminar con él rápido.

Mas no hubo reacción. Aquello hizo que me pusiera más nervioso. Luego de un momento, sus ojos bajaron lentamente por mi torso.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— Una parte de mí se cuestionó si me buscaba heridas, pero ese brillo inusual no indicaba eso.

Era algo más.

El silencio llenó la habitación como bruma; no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos. Los latidos de mi corazón se incrementaron y hasta sentí mi mente dejar de funcionar cuando su mirada volvió a la mía y cerró la distancia entre nosotros.

Sus labios sobre los míos, eso es lo único que alcancé a procesar. Y que sus ojos no estaban cerrados, tal vez ansiosos de ver cómo reaccionaba ante aquello.

El cálido contacto pareció adormecerme, entumir esa parte mía que se cuestionaba lo que acababa de pasar. Mis ojos tampoco se cerraron y por un momento parecieron fundirse con sus zafiros. Pude notar sus manos en mi cadera en una lenta caricia y aunque su expresión era la misma podía sentir su precaución.

Alejarlo nunca pasó por mi cabeza.

Me gustaba.

Ese extraño y repentino contacto me gustaba.

Y quería más.

Mis manos se movieron a sus caderas sin mi permiso, la rodearon para alcanzar su espada y lo apegué más contra mí.

El contacto entre nuestras bocas se profundizó y lo sentí estremecerse; sus manos aumentaron su agarre y esta vez vi complacido como sus ojos se cerraban.

Fuerte, cálido, ese tacto diferenciaba de cualquier otro por la seguridad que me transmitía. Además me hacía vibrar, suspirar, aunque sus caricias fueran cortas y sin gracia. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos de forma inexperta, pero no me importaba; nada más me importaba que no fuera su cercanía.

El tiempo pareció alargarse, o detenerse. En lo que creí un segundo, nos separamos para conseguir algo de aire. Al siguiente, nos metimos de nuevo en la furiosa batalla y nuestras lenguas chocaron de forma exquisita. Momentos después, mis impulsos reprimidos habían llegado para cobrar su factura y no pude evitar empujarlo hacia la pared, haciendo que su espalda se estrellara contra ella.

Ahogó un quejido mientras mis manos ansiosas se removían en su cadera, un momento antes de subir a su torso. Sobre la delgada prenda era evidente el calor que desprendía su piel; moría por deshacerme de ella de un rápido tirón, rasgarla si era necesario.

Una sensación agradable me invadió cuando lamí su labio inferior; sentía sus manos subir lentamente por mi espalda y nuestros cuerpos estaban tan juntos que nuestros pechos llegaban a rozarse.

— Sasuke...— Gimió en medio del beso.

Pero escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, en ese silencio casi mágico que se había formado, fue suficiente para despertarme.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Me aparté con escasa delicadeza y parpadee varias veces, tratando de salir del ensueño. La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría, pero su mirada pareció arrojarme hielo.

Su expresión era demasiado tranquila para tratarse de él. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente cuando me alejé, pero luego se tornaron tan vacíos como antes.

Me contempló unos largos segundos con indiferencia antes de separarse de la pared y sin más, volver a la habitación.

Escuché como se cerraba la puerta con fuerza, su cuerpo caer en la cama y después nada.

Todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Tal vez

_**Capítulo 10: Tal vez...**_

 **Naruto**

El sonido de la alarma impactó con fuerza en mi cabeza; retumbó en mis sienes con forma de agudo dolor. Mi mano se movió a tientas, buscando el borde de la mesita para apagar esa porquería, pero nunca la encontró.

Tuvo que pasar un momento para que mi estúpido cerebro entendiera que la alarma estaba más arriba, en algo que a ciegas reconocí como un buró; el buró al lado de la cama, donde aparentemente dormí.

Siendo esto, la alarma no era mía, sino de Sasuke y no podía ser tan agresivo con ella como lo era con la mía cuando me despertaba en el cómodo sillón. De un suave toque el sonido desapareció y dejó en paz mi martilleada cabeza.

Aparté mi mano y la caja de calmantes impactó contra el suelo en un sonido sordo. Me removí entre las mantas y la observé con resentimiento, recordando que la noche anterior tuve que tomar doble dosis debido a la preocupación.

…

Me incorporé de repente, lo que desgraciadamente provocó otra dolorosa punzada y que mi visión se llenara de lucecitas.

Tardé un poco en ponerme en pie y a tientas encontrar la puerta de la recámara. Una vez afuera, mis ojos entrecerrados alcanzaron a percibir un bulto bajo las mantas del sillón y una maraña de cabellos negros en mi almohada.

— ¿Se puede saber quién mierda te crees para irte de esa manera? — Dije en voz alta y matizada de enojo. Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas en el departamento como perro enjaulado, debatiéndome entre conservar mi trabajo o mandarlo a la mierda para salir a buscarlo.

Entendía su molestia y hasta alcancé a predecir que tardaría en volver, solo que… No tanto.

El sonido de mis pasos resonando con fuerza en el piso de madera era lo único en que podía enfocar mi mente para tratar de calmar la cada vez más grande preocupación que crecía en mi pecho. Tratando al máximo de ignorar esas emociones, intenté hacer algo para la cena, aunque fuera poner el agua a hervir para la preparación del ramen.

Fue a eso de las seis cuando empecé a enloquecer: mi mente comenzó a idear mil formas en las que Sasuke podía ser secuestrado, asesinado o herido. Las llamadas de Shikamaru no eran suficientes para calmarme, a excepción de la última.

Me dijo que fuera a dormir, que Sasuke ya iba en camino, y tuve que hacerle caso a regañadientes porque sabía que no podíamos encontrarnos.

No sé cuántas pastillas tomé para dormir, pero ese abuso me había provocado el dolor de cabeza que tenía ahora. Eso solo aumentaba el resentimiento en mi pecho, lo hacía cada segundo que él tardaba en reaccionar. Su mirada indiferente me encontró por encima de la almohada, el brillo somnoliento saludándome entre los mechones azabaches.

No contestó, se limitó a fruncir el ceño y posteriormente darse la vuelta para continuar su descanso.

— ¡Y una mierda, Sasuke! ¡¿Quién carajos te creíste?! ¡¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué no te llevaste el estúpido comunicador?!

— A donde fui o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Naruto — Su voz repercutió en las paredes de la estancia y consiguió sobresaltarme. Después del tono de reproche, parecía estar enojado por otra cosa —. Fuiste tú el que me dejó a cargo del imbécil de Nara y lo único que hizo él fue mandarme a la mierda.

— ¡Te dijo que fueras al supermercado!

— ¡No soy su maldita criada!

— ¡Pues te recuerdo que estás viviendo bajo mi techo!

Estaba dispuesto a continuar gritando cuando una fuerte punzada llegó a mi sien y me obligó a callar. Pasé mis manos por la zona afectada y me quedé quieto hasta que el dolor se atenuó.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación y cuando alcé la vista lo descubrí con los ojos clavados en mí. Al verse descubierto, desvió la mirada y terminó de enderezarse en el sillón, estirándose levemente antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche? — Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, si volvíamos a gritarnos seguramente moriría de un derrame cerebral.

Cuando lo único que me respondió fue el aire, alcé la vista del piso para encontrarle de nuevo. Lucia genuinamente sorprendido, hasta contrariado; arquee una ceja en gesto interrogante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es un juego, ¿verdad? — El reproche de antes se hizo presente y mi duda se incrementó. ¿De qué diablos hablaba?

— No es ningún juego, quiero saber a qué hora te dignaste a aparecer de nuevo por aquí.

Aún con su rostro indiferente, pude ver como fruncía los labios y el borde de sus cejas se hizo más evidente.

—Eres un imbécil — Se levantó y caminó a la cocina pasando a lado mío; sentí el impacto de su aliento contra mi cuello.

No pasó mucho para que lo tomara de la muñeca y le obligara a voltear.

— ¿A qué mierda viene eso, Sasuke? ¡Solo quiero saber a qué hora llegaste-ttebayo!

— Deberías saber eso mejor que yo, Naruto, suéltame ahora — Ni siquiera se dignó a voltear, cosa que terminó de enfurecerme y me hizo buscar sus hombros para voltearlo hacia mí.

— ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, idiota!

Entonces, el bruno de su mirada pareció hacerme retroceder en el tiempo: a ese mismo lugar, pero con la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana. Los mismos ojos oscuros e intensos a los que les di un vistazo antes de…

Mi cuerpo fue recorrido con el recuerdo de su tacto y sus labios, su calor y su voz. El color se subió a mis mejillas y tuve que apartar la mirada al notarme incapaz de contener mis reacciones.

— Bien, veo que ya lo recordaste — Dijo con voz monótona ante mi expresión y que poco a poco mi agarre en sus hombros redujo su intensidad.

Las consecuencias de mis acciones la noche anterior bailaron una ferviente danza a lado de otras ideas no tan penosas: que aquel recuerdo me hiciera estremecer de esa manera y… Que él hubiera correspondido con esa intensidad.

Me separé y a unos pasos me dejé caer en el sillón. Hundí mi rostro entre mis manos, regañándome internamente.

Mis objetivos se veían severamente afectados por mis sentimientos. Se suponía que eso no debía pasar, me lo prometí entonces. Había sido fácil hasta ahora: el trabajo me consumía hasta el alma justo como lo desee desde aquello. Pero ¿qué cambió? ¿Qué tenía él? ¿En qué maldito momento bajé la guardia?

— Oye, ¿estás así sólo por haberte metido con un híbrido?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! — Contesté de inmediato. Con un híbrido y con cualquiera, eso estaba claro.

Cometí el error de alzar la vista y encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, o más bien, no encontrarlos. ¿Por qué su mirada se oscureció de esa manera? Tardé unos segundos en encontrar la razón y unos cuantos más en pensar si debía retractarme.

No dije nada.

A mis palabras le siguieron unos segundos de tensión e incomodidad con los que no sabía lidiar. Su mirada pareció volver a la vida sólo para quemarme vivo, en un fuego negro que dolía en el pecho y en la memoria. Ver sus ojos era aceptar que mi estupidez había sido la causa de la ruptura de aquel vínculo que formamos los días pasados y que yo acababa de aceptar que era lo mejor.

Si algo había notado estos días, era que Sasuke Uchiha siempre lograba sorprenderme, ¡a mí, Uzumaki Naruto! Esta vez no fue la excepción.

— Hey, tranquilo — Dijo con gesto de fastidio —. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse y de todas maneras no es importante.

Fue inevitable abrir los ojos con cierta sorpresa. Esperé a que se explicara, aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que era mejor hacer oídos sordos.

— Escucha, Naruto, fue divertido pero sólo eso. No me interesas y jamás lo harás; en unos días esto se acaba y no tendremos que vernos de nuevo.

Eso no me hacía sentir mejor de ninguna forma.

— Sasuke — Intenté hablar, decir algo inteligente, algo que no hiciera sentir nuestra amistad derrumbarse.

— Se nos hace tarde, vámonos — Pero en sus ojos no había nada.

Entró a la cocina antes de que pudiera decir algo.

En parte, fue mejor que cerrara la boca, desgraciadamente me sabía bastante imprudente.

Pero no se suponía que debía sentirme de esa manera.

Lentamente, me levanté del sillón y me dirigí al baño para asearme. "Es lo mejor", me repetí a cada paso, y cada uno lo imaginaba como una distancia insalvable entre él y yo, lo que hizo que por un momento me quisiera detener.

Es lo mejor. Sí. Tal vez con el tiempo esa parte de mí que dolía se lo creyera.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Las nubladas tardes de otoño solían venir acompañadas de fuertes vientos, que azotaban sin piedad los árboles del exterior y las ventanas cerradas. El paso del sol era nulo, lo cual convertía la tarde en ventosa y fría. Crucé el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, dispuesto a sumergirme en la calidez que implica el despacho del jefe de departamento.

Se encontraba allí, sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones con una taza de café en la mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía los papeles en alto para continuar leyendo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y alzó la vista. No se sorprendió, yo nunca tocaba, pero sí me miró con ligero reproche antes de dejar a lado los papeles y levantarse para ir a su escritorio.

Shikamaru se sentó con formalidad en la silla, pero tratándose de mí, se permitió subir las piernas a la superficie de madera y cruzar los brazos en su pecho.

— ¿Ya fuiste por tus pastillas con Sakura?

— No aún, tengo demasiado papeleo acumulado por lo de ayer.

— ¿Te llegaron los testimonios del caso de Tenten?

— Precisamente los estaba leyendo antes de que me llamaras. Hay unas inconsistencias muy obvias, no creo que nos sirvan más de lo que ya teníamos; hay que discutirlo.

— Será en otro momento, tengo que hablarte de otra cosa.

— Si es sobre las verduras, ya te dije que te vayas al demonio-ttebayo.

— Es sobre Sasuke.

El silencio llenó la sala.

En otras circunstancias, u otras épocas de mi vida, habría saltado apenas escuchara el nombre de ese maldito pelinegro, pero esa versión mía estaba tan enterrada que ahora sus restos se limitaron a asentir y escuchar.

Shikamaru era una persona con altos niveles de pereza instalados de forma permanente en su sistema. Pero, cuando la situación lo exigía, su gran inteligencia lo llevaba a grandes resoluciones. Fue aquel agudo ingenio lo que le hizo merecedor de su puesto actual y a que se convirtiera en el administrador de medio tiempo de mi ridícula existencia. Eso implicaba también que supiera cosas de mí antes que yo mismo, y por su mirada en esta ocasión, supe que de alguna forma se había enterado de mis estupideces, aún si no me lo decía de forma directa.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— El plazo está muy cerca de terminarse, Naruto — Dijo al tomar uno de los papeles y colocarlo enfrente de mí —. Cuando termine el mes, Sasuke será redirigido al Centro de Híbridos.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Se supone que por ayudarnos recibiría la ciudadanía y podría irse de aquí!

— La condición era que su trabajo tuviera éxito —Aclaró —. Sí cumplía con su rol de forma convincente, aún si la misión tenía éxito o no, se le dejaría en libertad, pero eso no fue posible. Al no tener oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario, sigue considerado como una amenaza.

— Eso es injusto — Alcé el documento para leerlo, aunque no tardé en encontrar la parte del escrito que decía Shikamaru. Una rabia irracional se adueñó de mí unos instantes al entender que Sasuke solo salió de una prisión para entrar a otra —. No puedes permitirlo, Shikamaru; Sasuke no es peligroso.

— Eso no está en mi consideración, el documento es muy claro. Fue firmado y aceptado por mí, y tiempo antes por-

— Me queda claro — Lo corté; me sabía de memoria las malditas firmas. Dejé el papel sobre la mesa y caminé por la oficina con inquietud —. ¿No puedes programarle una prueba psicológica?

— Solo se puede bajo el permiso del Centro de Híbridos y cuando ya sea un interno.

— ¿Y un testimonio de mi parte?

— Es un proceso tardado, pasará mínimo cinco meses ahí antes de ser aprobado y no le darán la ciudadanía legítima.

— ¿Por qué diablos no? ¡Ese era el acuerdo desde el principio!

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Naruto? — Nara solía ser muy paciente conmigo, por lo que sus palabras hicieron que dejara de dar vueltas y, resignado, tomara asiento en la silla frente al escritorio —. No le darán la ciudadanía, no lo quieren vagando por las calles sin vigilancia, es un híbrido.

— ¡El representante legal del Estado firmó el acuerdo!

— Y bien pueden fingir que este nunca existió.

Abrí y cerré la boca unos momentos antes de desviar la vista y dejar que el silencio nos rodeara de nuevo. Mis manos se volvieron puños sobre el escritorio debido a la ira y la frustración.

— Se lo prometí, le dije que obtendría la ciudadanía y podría salir de aquí como cualquier otra persona...— Había una extraña sensación abrumando mi pecho.

— Fuimos ingenuos, Naruto, solo eso.

Dejé salir un suspiro de frustración y me levanté de la silla, incapaz de quedarme quieto.

Pasé las manos por mi rostro y cerré los ojos brevemente, recordando cada frase, cada estúpido documento que me había leído con respecto al estado legal de los híbridos. No era bueno para esas cosas, pero lo tuve que hacer en un pasado no tan remoto y posiblemente esa información me serviría.

— El plazo no se ha terminado, todavía tenemos oportunidad.

Me observó como un niño que está haciendo un berrinche.

— Naruto — Su tono de voz me hizo detenerme y observarlo fijamente. Parecía incómodo —. ¿Por qué querrían a un Error Genético?

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y un peso muerto se instaló en mi pecho. Mi cerebro se debatió por un momento en darle la razón o reprenderlo, pero mis emociones reaccionaron antes que yo mismo.

— ¡Sasuke no es un Error Genético! ¡Él es como cualquier persona, como tú, como Ino, como yo!

— Ya ya, deja de lado tu parte moralista, Naruto — Dio un sorbo a su café antes de continuar —. Lo despreciaban en el laboratorio por lo que es y quien esté detrás de esto es muy probable que también lo haga. Sabíamos que podía afectar el caso pero preferimos tirarle a la suerte.

— No hay nada de malo con Sasuke, no podrías darte cuenta aunque estés con él.

—Excepto cuando le viene el celo, Naruto — Dijo con gesto cansino. Hice una mueca; no me gustaba escucharlo de esa manera —. Lo que ocurrió ayer…

— Fue un descuido y no volverá a pasar, no lo menciones — Lo interrumpí.

Perdí mi mirada en la vista que daba la ventana, mientras sentía mis hombros destensarse levemente, aunque no del todo.

La frustración de no poder defenderlo hacía que el aire que entraba y salía de mis pulmones quemara. Sasuke no merecía estar en ese lugar, que en los últimos meses se había transformado en un manicomio de híbridos. Él merecía estar afuera, con todos los demás, y trabajar, divertirse, hasta estudiar. Merecía una protección también, una que ahora mismo no le podía dar.

… ¿O sí? El foco se prendió en mi cabeza.

— Conviértelo en mi protegido — Dije en voz alta, haciendo que Shikamaru alzara la vista de las hojas en las que reanudó su lectura. Abrió los ojos de par en par y vi la inquietud en el brillo castaño.

— ¿Estás loco acaso?

— No — La respuesta era tan clara como el agua, hasta me sorprendía no haberlo pensado antes —. Estoy completamente seguro.

Su mirada anonadada permaneció en mí unos segundos más antes de bajarla a un punto muerto del escritorio.

— No puedo permitir que hagas eso, es demasiado riesgoso.

— No lo es y lo sabes.

— Pero, ¿de verdad estás tan seguro? — Su tono de voz era severo, de advertencia —. Sabes los riesgos que implica tener un protegido.

— No necesita saber que lo es. Además, puede que pase algo en estos días y no sea necesario.

Supe que había un debate interno por la forma en que movía sus cejas. La taza de café quedó de lado para juntar ambas manos sobre la superficie del escritorio y colocar su mentón sobre ellas.

— No, no lo permitiré — Dijo finalmente y se levantó dispuesto a zanjar el asunto, pero yo no iba a dejarme.

— No te lo estoy pidiendo como Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru — Pude ver la tensión en sus hombros casi de inmediato. Por petición mía, no hablábamos del tema, pero la gloria pasada a veces era bastante influyente y de más convincente en asuntos de este tipo —. Te lo estoy pidiendo como un Namikaze.

Las manos de Shikamaru se movieron inquietas, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

— Si lo haces, le estás dando poder sobre la mitad de tus bienes.

Hice oídos sordos a su afirmación. No sabía explicar mi inquebrantable confianza a Sasuke aún con lo que acababa de pasar, pero si quería que alguien conservara mis cosas después de mi muerte no tan lejana, sería él.

Di un largo suspiro y dejé mis brazos caer en mis costados. Nunca fui bueno controlando mis emociones, pero no me pareció importante hasta que el fuego consumió la mitad de lo que yo era hace dos años.

Busqué sus ojos, tomé una actitud neutra que se apagaría en cosa de minutos, para que las palabras que necesitaba salieran como lo requería. A su vez, me acerqué al escritorio y tomé la pequeña grabadora que Nara siempre mantenía consigo. Apreté el botón para grabar,

— Yo, Naruto Namikaze, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, acepto a Sasuke Uchiha como mi protegido.

Sus brazos cayeron en actitud derrotada; era algo que esperaba. Era increíble el poder que mi apellido tenía sobre los demás, pero como cada cosa en mi vida, me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Al menos esta vez serviría para algo.

Solté el botón y le aventé la grabadora.

— Qué problemático eres.

— Ya tienes mi declaración, haz el papeleo necesario.

Solo alcancé a escuchar que tomó asiento de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

— Te estás arriesgando demasiado — Alcancé a escuchar. Pero por mi bien, ignoraría esas palabras.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¿Has visto los informes del caso de Tenten?

— Sobre tu escritorio.

— No están ahí, teme, por eso te pregunto.

Alzó un momento su vista y la regresó al libro en su mano. Ese gesto siempre me cabreaba, pero no encontraba forma de reclamarle.

Seguí removiendo papeles hasta que distinguí entre ellos los que buscaba. Fue inevitable alzarlos en gesto de triunfo.

— Siempre estuvieron aquí-ttebayo.

— Que dobe eres.

Hace tres días, esa palabra no me hubiera molestado; la usaba en ocasiones como un sustituto de "idiota" y casi siempre en situaciones divertidas. Pero el tono que empleaba esta vez reflejaba una molestia real, una que de alguna forma me lastimaba.

— Deja de usar términos de una lengua muerta-ttebayo.

— El japonés tiene apenas cien años en desuso, hay muchas palabras sueltas por ahí. Además — Cerró el libro y se levantó del sillón; lo dejó caer sobre este antes de estirarse —, no creo que seas el indicado para decirme eso. ¿De dónde crees que viene tu muletilla?

Seguramente puse cara de idiota, porque una sonrisa ladina se posó en sus labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta de mi oficina.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!

— Por un café, idiota, no es como si tuviera que pedirte permiso.

El sonido de la puerta al azotarse ahogó mis reclamos, luego solo quedó mi mirada perdida en donde antes se encontraba él.

Ya se cumplían tres días de que acordáramos no hablar de nuestro encuentro, y aunque ambos hacíamos lo posible por actuar normales, el resentimiento de las palabras ajenas pesaba en el aire como si estuviéramos sumergidos bajo el agua.

No aceptó dormir más en la cama, ni comer algo que yo preparaba. Usaba su tarjeta para comprar sus propias cosas y argumentaba que era para volverse independiente de una buena vez. Apenas hablábamos en la oficina y las preguntas que nos hacíamos en nuestra jornada nocturna se volvieron vagas y sin sentido.

Si antes era molesto, ahora resultaba frustrante observar tanto a chicos como chicas tratando de ligar con él. Se acercaban a eso de la una de la mañana, con dos copas de bebida en la mano y por mucho que le dijera que era momento de irnos, ya no me hizo caso.

 _"Si no acepto estar con nadie, resultará sospechoso, ¿no? Así que debo fingir estar interesado."_

Al final de la noche, los rechazaba educadamente y durante el viaje de regreso a casa sostenía una pequeña sonrisa en su boca que me resultaba insoportable.

Debajo de todo ese coraje, me di cuenta después, se encontraba una profunda tristeza, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante y apenas lo notara.

Mi frase de todos los días era un vago _"Es lo mejor"._ Lo empleaba cada vez que tenía ganas de golpearlo por sus insultos, gritarle por su actitud, y sobre todo, cuando las ganas de abrazarlo amenazaban con desbordarse y tenía que recordar mis verdaderos objetivos.

¿Me habría vuelto loco? Era ya la segunda vez que soñaba con que algo malo le pasaba. Despertaba a mitad de la noche con sudor frío y tenía que salir a la sala para confirmar que estuviera bien. Al entrar a un nuevo local por la noche, me descubría deseando que nada pasara, que no se lo llevaran a pesar de ser ese el objetivo. Solo entonces fui consciente del riesgo, sólo entonces me arrepentí.

Su distancia me hizo darme cuenta de cuan fuerte se volvió nuestro vínculo aún en nuestro corto periodo de convivencia. ¿Se sentiría tan vacío como yo?

Volvió minutos después con su café en la mano y reanudó su lectura, cómodamente sentado en el sillón como si ese muro no estuviera entre nosotros, aunque bien podría ser una ilusión mía.

Otra pastilla abandonó su empaque para colarse entre mis labios, un sorbo de agua haciendo más fácil su transición.

— Pareces un maldito adicto.

Su voz retumbó con fuerza y luego se perdió entre las cuatro paredes de la oficina, y eso que no gritó. Alcé la vista, pero él ya había regresado al libro. Fruncía el ceño.

 _"Soy un maldito adicto, Sasuke"_ , quise decir. Luego él me vería con molestia y yo me reiría. Sabía que después de eso seguramente se le escaparía una sonrisa, y no ese feo gesto que colocaba cada que se burlaba de mí. Una sonrisa verdadera, como las que hace tres días ya eran frecuentes en sus labios.

Pero no lo dije, porque, si las cosas no salían como lo esperaba, yo no podría soportarlo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

El hielo subía y bajaba dentro de mi bebida con lentitud, escuchándose de cuando en cuando el impacto de este con la orilla del vaso de vidrio.

Parecía una canción, una lenta tonada que solo tiene sentido si eres lo suficientemente paciente y sabes unir las piezas al final. A veces ayudaba a que continuara su trayectoria con un ligero empujoncito de la cuchara. Iniciaba de nuevo, era agradable a mis oídos.

— _Dobe._

Era triste pensar que esa palabra ya no causaba nada en mí. Era vacía, llena de mentiras, de frases atoradas en la garganta del individuo que no tenía disposición alguna de sacar. Claro, antes no me había percatado de que esa palabra me agradaba, aunque se tratara de un insulto. Sonaba bien con su voz, es todo.

— _Hey, Naruto._

— ¿Hn?

— _Basta ya, ¿quieres?_

Una risita escapó de mis labios. Sonaba lindo cuando se enojaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— _Es tu tercer vaso de brandy hoy, imbécil._

¿El tercero? Era inevitable. El hielo se derretía y me veía en la necesidad de pedir otro vaso para seguir escuchando esa lenta tonada, que contrastaba perfectamente con la desesperación alojada en mi pecho. Demasiados días, demasiado silencio, palabras atoradas y un coraje que me mantenía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

— No importa, tomé el medicamento-ttebayio.

— _No, no lo hiciste, sigue en el bolsillo derecho de tu cazadora._

Fruncí el ceño a mi reflejo en el vaso y bajé mi mano hasta dar con el dichoso bolsillo. Sentí el bultito que era la pastilla y la saqué para observarla fijamente. Luego comencé a reír.

— ¡Hehehehe! ¡Ahora entiendo todo-ttebayiio!

— _No es gracioso, Naruto; estás trabajando, aunque no lo parezca._

— ¿Y eso te afecta, Sasuke? ¿Te imporr-taría que pierda mi trabajo?

Ya era costumbre para mí romper el protocolo, por lo que hicimos contacto visual casi de inmediato. Sus ojos profundos parecían atraerme como un potente imán del que no había forma de escapar. Negros, profundos, pero perfectamente legibles. La duda que su rostro mostró por unos segundos quiso instalar esperanza en mí, pero no lo permití. Al final, la respuesta sería la misma.

— _No._

El saberla de antemano no parecía disminuir el dolor.

— No. Exactamente — Tomé el vaso en mi mano y bebí lo que quedaba de un solo trago. Se deslizó por mi garganta e iba directo a mi corazón, calentándolo. Me gustaba esa sensación, en la que por un momento parecías inmortal, invencible —. Ese es el problema.

El hielo quedó en el fondo del vaso, solitario, debía extrañar su piscina saturada de licor.

— Otra ronda —Dije al joven del bar cuando pasó del otro lado de la barra, a la vez que le extendía mi vaso y le dedicaba una sonrisa ladina. Se limitó a asentir.

— _Naruto, es suficiente; detente._

— Hehehe, ¿entonces me mentiste? — Intentó apartar la vista antes de que yo la encontrara, pero no le dio tiempo. La sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro y contrastó con su mueca de enojo —. Sí te importo.

— _No tiene nada que ver, maldita sea._

— ¿No te cansas de mentirme? — Mi voz se perdió en un murmullo en las últimas sílabas y le hizo colocar gesto incrédulo —. Llevas haciéndolo por ya seis días, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?

— _Dios, estás borracho._

Sentí su voz temblar levemente.

— ¿Sabes cuánto duele, Sasuke? — Ahora fue mi voz la que se quebró. El paraíso oscuro frente a mí pareció titilar como una vela antes de cerrarse por completo.

— _Tsk, vámonos de una vez; así no sirves para nada._

— Ni se te ocurra levantarte, Uchiha — Mi voz salió con coraje reprimido; amenazante. Lo vi vacilar un momento antes de dejarse caer de nuevo en la silla, para terminar jugueteando con la sombrilla de una bebida que le invitó un anónimo.

— _Eres insoportable._

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Sabess quién más es inssoportable-ttebayo? — El cantinero llegó entonces con mi vaso lleno y apenas lo miré antes de tomarlo y vaciar la mitad de un trago. Volví mi vista a él —. Tú, tú lo eresss-ttebayo.

— _¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? Pareces un retrasado mental._

— ¡¿Un retrasado?! ¿Parezco un retrasaso? Hahahahahahaha. Es por tu culpa.

Tomé una pausa por un momento de racionalidad que cruzó mi cabeza. No podía seguir de esa manera, estaba en una misión y debía estar al pendiente de Sasuke.

Miré la pastilla con odio antes de sumergirla en los restos de mi bebida, y una vez se disolvió, revolví rápidamente con la cucharita y tomé.

En unos minutos se pasaría el efecto. De mientras, debía seguir diciendo sus verdades a ese bastardo.

— Me dices retrassado, ddobe, idiota. ¿Pero adivinas qué? Un idioota no se levantaría a medianoche a ver si sigues vivo, o sse comería las uñas cada vezz que saless sin decirme a dónde vas.

— _¿De qué mierda estás hablando?_

Había un tono de peligro impregnado en su voz. _"No sigas",_ parecía decir.

Bah, ni dobe le hago caso.

— ¿Sabes lo que ess tener una pesadilla donde tu ssales herido? Hahaha, es horrible, Sasuke, horrrible.

— _Suficiente, nos vamos._

Apartó su bebida y tomó su chaqueta del respaldo, colocándosela mientras avanzaba hacia mí.

— ¿Pero sabes qué, Sasuke?—Dije casi en un susurro, apartando la vista de él porque sabía que de una u otra manera me escucharía —. Creo que tienes razón, soy un retrasado. Es decir, creo que tardé mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti.

Apenas las palabras salieron de mi boca un dolor agudo e infernal me regresó a la realidad. El alcohol parecía huir de mis venas como si escaparan del fuego que las recorría. Una corriente eléctrica, viajando a su vertiginosa velocidad, hizo choque en mi cerebro y en cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, pero siempre volvía a ese punto especial en el cuello.

Un grito de dolor se coló entre mis labios y mis manos volaron al lugar afectado, aunque sabía por experiencia que no serviría de nada.

Recargué mi frente contra la barra y me concentré en mantener mi respiración a un ritmo, dando profundas inhalaciones. Mis manos ahora estaban crispadas contra mis cabellos y unas pequeñas lágrimas se colaron por mis ojos cerrados.

Luego calma, el dolor comenzaba a aminorar, a desaparecer de forma comparable a la arena con una ola de mar.

Todo fue tan repentino y mis sentidos se encontraban tan embotados, que tardé en entender lo que estaba escuchando.

— _¡Suéltenme!_

¿Sasuke? Abrí los ojos de inmediato y voltee a donde lo vi por última vez, pero no estaba.

¿Cómo? Había sido menos de medio minuto de distracción. ¿Dónde estaba?

Una risita extraña se coló por el auricular y me heló la sangre. Los únicos sonidos que se podían interpretar eran forcejeos y jadeos, Sasuke tratando de escapar.

Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad quedarme sentado. Me vi en la necesidad de clavar mis uñas en la base de la silla y mi respiración, que no había alcanzado a normalizarse, se aceleró de nuevo.

 _"Que esté bien, que esté bien, que esté bien"_ Gritaba mi fuero interno.

Entonces aspiré aire con fuerza y un aroma a lavanda se coló por mis fosas nasales.

 _Mierda, no._

Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando por el auricular alguien pronunció mi nombre de forma burlona.

Me estaba llamando.

El camino se convirtió en un borrón cuando me alejé de la barra y corrí hacia la puerta de salida. El aroma fue suficiente para guiarme a través de las calles y adentrarme al callejón donde se encontraban.

" _No, ella no.",_ pensaba; pero mis peticiones no serían escuchadas.

Cuando llegué, Sasuke estaba en el piso; sus brazos en su espalda eran sostenidos por alguien que conocía demasiado bien. Me dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo a la vez que hacía a Sasuke inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, para que le viera el rostro.

Pero mi pelea no era con él. No, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Sentí su presencia tras de mí y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí miedo.

Ignoré el gesto estupefacto de Sasuke, que seguro no esperaba que estuviera ahí. No podía explicarle ahora que quienes nos rodeaban tenían un objetivo muy distinto a capturarlo.

— Naruto.

Su voz me causó un escalofrío. Luego de unos segundos, me di la vuelta con lentitud antes de que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

Azul contra perla.

— Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Hinata

_**Capítulo 11: Hinata**_

 **Sasuke**

— _¿Cómo crees que sea el más allá, Sasuke?_

— _No lo sé, nunca lo he pensado._

— _Mi mamá me decía que era como un manto de nubes donde no hay dolor ni sufrimiento, solo recuerdos felices y risas alegres._

— _No seas tonta, Hibaba, eso no existe._

— _¡Es verdad, Sasuke! Cuando mi madre seguía viva ella mencionaba mucho que…_

— _Hinata._

—… _¿Sí?_

— _¿Cómo son las nubes esas de las que hablas?_

Yo lloraba, eso es lo primero que recuerdo. Me encontraba en el rincón de la jaula más alejado de la puerta y abrazaba mis rodillas en un intento de mantener la cordura.

Tenía siete años; esa mañana había despertado y descubrí que mi hermano no estaba en la celda. Lo llamé a gritos desesperados unas cuantas veces antes de que llegara un guardia y me rompiera el labio con su garrote.

Mi camisa estaba empapada de sangre y lágrimas; mis manos temblorosas se encontraban incesantemente, como buscando consuelo en la otra.

Pensé que moriría. Que pronto me desplomaría por tanta sangre perdida y mi cuerpo se quedaría allí, pudriéndose. Que solo el mal olor los alertaría y me tirarían a un bote de basura sin mirarme.

No creía en el más allá, nunca tuve motivos para hacerlo. Que va, ni en la vida creía. Eso hasta que llegó ella.

La celda se abrió y tiraron algo adentro, pero como estaba oscuro no pude verlo con claridad. Mis sollozos se detuvieron y traté de enfocar mi vista en el extraño bulto, esperando saber lo que era sin necesidad de acercarme.

Casi doy un grito cuando se movió y mi extrañeza solo fue en aumento cuando un llanto quedo salió de él.

Mi primer impulso fue alejarme lo más posible, esperar a que Itachi se hiciera cargo de esa cosa, pero él ya no estaba conmigo.

En medio de los delirios de valentía de cualquier niño, me agazapé y empecé un lento avance hacia mi objetivo, deteniéndome de vez en cuando al ver movimiento.

Solo cuando estuve a un par de metros me percaté de que era una persona, probablemente de mi edad. Su rostro estaba oculto por sus manos y, de costado, se balanceaba lentamente adelante y atrás, sus rodillas apegadas al estómago.

Curioso y aún temeroso, una de mis manos se movió de forma precaria y uno de mis dedos dio un ligero toque a su brazo.

Se enderezó del susto, lo que me hizo retroceder de nuevo a la esquina de mi celda con la respiración entrecortada. Saqué mis garras sin darme cuenta y le amenacé con ellas. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo, un brillo perla me saludó del otro lado.

Ojos curiosos, interrogantes y con mucho miedo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y pude notar que forzaba a su garganta a no pronunciar ningún ruido.

Tenía el cabello corto y de color negro intenso; piel pálida, labios rojizos de tanto morderlos. Sus rasgos finos me hicieron recordar una de las últimas pláticas con mi madre.

 _"Una niña, eso es una niña"_ Pensé.

Una vez determinó que yo no era del todo peligroso, intentó acercarse, pero no se lo permití. Mi ingenua mente pensó que si la habían puesto ahí, estaba ocupando el lugar de Itachi, así que no pude evitar odiarla.

Ese día lo único que hice fue alejarme de ella, a veces gruñéndole, otras intentando arañarla; aunque sus reflejos llegaban a ser más rápidos que los míos, lo cual solo me frustraba más.

Después, me limité a ignorarla. En los próximos días, cuando nos traían alimentos, tomaba mi parte y regresaba a la orilla de la celda; la veía de forma amenazante para que me dejara en paz.

Pero esto no duró demasiado.

Dentro de mi laboratorio había pocas mujeres híbridos. Ya antes me había tocado ver trabajadores aprovechados, solo que no lo había entendido porque Itachi se negó a explicarme. Días después, bastante noche, uno de los encargados se acercó a la celda con el pretexto de poner un fármaco a la niña. Le desvistió el brazo, pero luego continuó rasgando la camisa.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta era muy tarde; el agarre de ese hombre se volvió fuerte, pero ella puso resistencia para salir de la celda. La golpeó en la cara cuando comenzó a gritar y quiso tocar por debajo de su pantalón. En ese tiempo yo no era tan malo, no estaba tan podrido como para no hacer algo al respecto.

O tal vez fue instinto. Cuando me di cuenta el hombre estaba en el suelo, los profundos surcos de mis garras marcados en su rostro. Ella aprovechó la distracción para alejarse lo más posible de la entrada y se colocó las ropas de nuevo, tan rápido como sus temblores se lo permitían.

No recuerdo una paliza más fuerte que esa.

Cuando me regresaron a la celda, no podía moverme. Esta vez, el sabor de la muerte era tan evidente que dejé que me consumiera la idea. De todas formas, ya había perdido a Itachi.

Me desmayé, y cuando fui consciente de nuevo, ella estaba ahí. Intentaba limpiarme las heridas con unos harapos húmedos mientras sollozaba quedamente. Me regañé porque esa simple acción disminuyera mi desprecio hacia ella, pero no estaba en mis mejores condiciones para apartarme.

— Déjame, ¿quieres? Moriré de todos modos.

Fijó sus ojos en los míos unos segundos. Me parecían bonitos, pero nunca se lo comenté. Luego siguió con la limpieza y yo, hastiado de todo, me dejé vencer por el sueño.

Ignoró mi petición ese día y todos los demás; intente alejarme tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Fue cuando mi desesperación por la pérdida de Itachi pasó a convertirse en depresión y mis esfuerzos por rechazarla disminuyeron.

Ella comenzó a hablarme; me contaba cosas del mundo exterior como si de cuentos de hadas se tratase. Al principio sus palabras me daban igual, pero con el tiempo me decidí a escucharlas.

Gracias a ella supe lo que eran las hojas de otoño, las nubes y el cálido sol. Ella era trasladada tantas veces que hasta llegó a conocer lo que era un saludo y algo que la gente llamaba poder, pero nunca entendí por qué decía que esa era la razón de que estuviéramos ahí.

Pasó un mes para que pudiéramos hablar normalmente, para que esas largas horas de silencio se transformaran en pláticas en voz baja evitando alertar a los guardias.

Curamos nuestras heridas, compartimos los alimentos cuando nos daban demasiado poco y en algún momento llegamos a tomar la mano del contrario cuando los fármacos nos hacían agonizar de dolor.

Nunca me agradeció lo que hice con palabras, siempre fueron sus gestos hacia mí los que me hicieron saberlo. Un vínculo, aunque todavía débil, surgió entre nosotros.

Supe por sus charlas que ella venía de otro laboratorio en el que no tenían jaulas, solo barrotes oxidados donde les ataban las muñecas. Que fue trasladada aquí porque requerían de Itachi para unos experimentos y no tenían espacio para ambos. El saberlo vivo hizo desaparecer por completo mi odio inicial y que con el tiempo yo también le contara cosas de mí.

Estuvo dos meses conmigo, pero volvieron por ella. Lo único que hubo como despedida fue una mirada de soslayo y con ella la esperanza de vernos de nuevo.

Itachi volvió poco después y me sentí realmente feliz, aunque las memorias de su ausencia a veces asaltaban mi mente sin consentimiento.

 _"Hiciste una amiga, Sasuke, a esas personas se les dice amigos"_ Me dijo él con una sonrisa, parecía feliz por ello cuando se lo conté, aunque yo no lo entendía.

Conforme pasó el tiempo esas memorias se hicieron borrosas, pero se resignificaban con cada nueva experiencia que adquiría. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas que en aquel entonces no entendía y eso me hizo preocuparme por ella, aunque siempre procuraba alejar eso de mi mente porque no tenía caso pensarlo.

Aun así, a veces me asaltaba la misma pregunta: ¿La volvería a ver?

Todos estos pensamientos cruzaron mi mente cuando escuché su nombre, pero la vi de forma incrédula cuando se acercó a nosotros.

Era ella, sin duda; reconocería el tono de su cabello donde fuera, así como sus característicos ojos. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente: donde antes hubo una tímida sonrisa ahora asomaba una de completo descaro y burla; sus holgadas ropas fueron reemplazadas por un short corto y blusa entallada, ambos color negro.

Pero tragué en seco cuando algo brilló en su mano derecha.

" _¿Por qué no te defiendes, Hinata?"_ Le grité alguna vez luego de otra paliza en la que ambos estuvimos involucrados. Al no recibir respuesta, saqué de mi bolsillo la única arma que poseía: un punzón ligeramente desafilado. Pero apenas lo puse en su mano ésta le tembló y lo dejó caer, completamente aterrorizada.

Ese miedo a las armas seguramente se debía a algo sucedido en el pasado, pero fue la única cosa que nunca me quiso contar.

Por ello, que la Hinata actual sostuviera un cuchillo del largo de mi antebrazo fue suficiente para reconsiderar mi cordura.

— ¿Hinata? — Mi voz salió sin permiso, pero fue apenas un suspiro que rápidamente se llevó el viento. Ella tenía la vista clavada en Naruto, el que luego de escuchar su nombre se dio la vuelta para encararla. Noté sus hombros tensos al igual que su voz, parecía advertir un peligro del que yo no era del todo consciente.

De pronto, su expresión se suavizó.

— Naruto, te extrañé tanto — Cerró la distancia entre ellos y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Escuché el respingo de Naruto, pero sus brazos no se movieron.

— Ha pasado mucho — Contestó sin más.

¿Por qué lo abrazaba de esa forma? ¿Eran los enemigos o parte de todo esto? Pero por la forma en que Hinata lo miraba, sabía que me perdía de algo, aunque eso no evitó que el peso en mi pecho, que había sentido desde hace días, se incrementara.

Apartar la vista no era una opción; solo esperaba un momento de distracción para zafar el agarre del sujeto a mis espaldas y luego correr. De todas formas, si Naruto estaba aquí todo esto ya no tenía sentido.

Pero no me iría sin él.

— ¿Por qué no correspondes mi abrazo, Naruto? ¿Es que no querías verme? — Hinata se separó de él y le miró con reproche infantil, pero ni de esa manera se quitaba la burla de su rostro. Su expresión podía hacer creer a cualquiera que todo esto se trataba de un simple juego.

Se acercó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya tenía su dedo índice señalando mi cara.

— Es por él, ¿verdad? Le dije que debimos matarlo cuanto antes.

Vi la alarma cruzar los ojos azules cuando se volteó hacia nosotros, pero volvió a su gesto estoico y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Me dirigió una corta mirada antes de regresarla a ella.

— Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Un extraño sonido llenó el lugar, Hinata ¿se estaba riendo?

— Dios, Naruto, no somos idiotas. El jefe se ha pasado de lo lindo viéndolos entrar a un bar distinto cada noche, actuando como si no se conocieran, y regresar en la madrugada juntos al departamento.

¿Lo sabían?

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron levemente a causa de la impresión, y aunque se recuperó rápidamente, pude ver como el color abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿Quién…?

—Tú sabes perfectamente quién — Contestó ella —. Así que no puedes decirme que este muchacho no está involucrado.

Reinó el silencio por unos segundos cargados de tensión. Casi podía ver la cabeza de Naruto hacer corto circuito para encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Su mirada era severa, pero Hinata lo veía como si fuera la deidad más importante sobre el universo.

Intenté nuevamente zafarme del agarre, pero solo conseguí que quien me sujetaba se molestara y estrellara mi mejilla contra el suelo.

— Neji, controla a la alimaña, por favor — Dijo ella claramente impaciente, pero sin voltear.

— ¿Tienen órdenes de matarlo? Me sorprende que se haya tardado tanto — La indiferencia de Naruto habría sido creíble si no hubiera desviado la vista en mi dirección.

— En realidad no, éste chico no vale nada para el jefe, solo quiere que lo asustemos un poco — El cuchillo dio una vuelta en su mano antes de acercarse a mí en posición amenazante —. ¿Te molesta, Naruto? ¿Te incomoda que le ponga unos lindos bigotes como los tuyos?

— ¡Hinata, detente! — Gritó.

— ¡Neji, con Naruto!

En un segundo el agarre sobre mi cuerpo desapareció, pero apenas tuve tiempo de enderezarme antes de que Hinata me tomara por la solapa de la camisa y me estrellara con fuerza contra la pared. Intenté sostener sus manos, pero tenía una fuerza brutal.

Pude escuchar como mi cabeza pareció partir uno de los ladrillos, pero nada después de eso.

No veía ni oía claramente, un pitido invadía mis oídos y todo frente a mí era borroso. El dolor se extendió por toda mi cabeza y parte de la espalda; vacilé por unos momentos en la barrera de la inconsciencia.

Una sombra frente a mí se acercaba con lentitud, el brillo del metal a su lado. Cuando mi vista volvió, Hinata estaba a escasos centímetros de mí con su cuchillo posado suavemente en mis labios.

— Creo que te dibujaré una linda sonrisa; esa mueca que tienes ahora no es nada feliz, ¿no lo crees? — Sonrió ampliamente.

¡Suéltame!, quise decir, pero mi boca no pronunció sonido. Mis manos tampoco podía moverlas y las piernas ni siquiera las sentía.

Como presintiendo mi final, mi mente se encargó de sumirme en un extraño letargo. Aún con los ojos de ella fijos en mí y el sonido de la batalla de Naruto y Neji a escasos metros, me sentí tranquilo.

De todas las formas en las que pensé alguna vez que mi vida podía terminar, nunca pensé en esa: asesinado por la primera persona que consideré amiga y escuchando a la persona de quien estaba enamorado tratando de llegar hacia mí.

" _Patético, ¿no crees?"_ Le dije a Naruto aquella vez. No podía imaginar una forma más patética de morir que no fuera esa. No pude mover un dedo para defenderme debido al golpe en mi nuca. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra y sobre todo, no podía protegerlo.

Ni decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Además, si mi mente no me había traicionado con mis deseos frustrados, él había confesado hace poco estar enamorado de mí. Y si era cierto, los días anteriores fueron un completo desperdicio a lo que pudo ser un buen recuerdo para llevarme a la tumba.

Suspiré con resignación, porque sabía que él estaría bien.

Aunque Hinata hubiera dicho que solo querían asustarme, conocía bien el brillo que despiden los ojos de un asesino. Ella le mintió y podía ver las ganas que tenía de clavar esa cosa en mi cuello, aunque de momento se limitara a extender mi sonrisa de un lado del rostro. Naruto seguro se había dado cuenta también.

Sentí una gota de sangre contra mi clavícula.

— ¡Sasuke!

Un tono carmesí llenó mi visión por unos segundos. Mi cuerpo sin fuerzas resbaló por la pared cuando la fuerza que lo mantenía contra ella desapareció; caí en el piso frío y mugriento, quedando mi mejilla derecha recargada en él e incapaz de moverme.

Mi visión se nubló de nuevo y cuando logró adaptarse, me di cuenta de que la sangre no era mía. Era de la muñeca de Hinata, que a unos metros de mí todavía escurría gotas por sus dedos y estas golpeaban el piso a un ritmo constante.

— Eres un maldito — Exclamó con odio.

Un poco más lejos se encontraba Naruto; la posición de ambos me recordaba a las viejas peleas en el laboratorio. Neji estaba en el suelo con una profunda herida en su pecho; respiraba entrecortadamente y llamaba entre susurros a Hinata.

Mi mente pareció estar de nuevo en mi control y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal; porque las heridas de Neji y Hinata eran marcas de garras; un aroma nuevo llenaba el ambiente, sin embargo lo reconocía a la perfección. Podía ver desde allí que los ojos de Naruto no eran azules, sino pardos, y sus uñas habían crecido desmesuradamente.

— No te atrevas a tocarlo — Murmuró Naruto amenazante. Sus dientes también habían crecido.

Hinata rió con fuerza.

— ¡Tardaste demasiado en manifestarte! ¿Acaso el niño bonito no sabía que tienes la sangre tan podrida como nosotros?

La ignoró por completo. Su gesto amenazante, dispuesto a atacar, dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia mí.

Sonrió.

Los segundos parecían pasar más lento.

Esa sonrisa fue distracción suficiente para que Hinata hiciera su ataque, que él esquivó a duras penas.

— ¡Ha! ¡Sabes que no puedes vencerme en esto, Naruto! — La voz de Hinata estaba llena de felicidad.

— ¡Tendré que intentarlo entonces!

Empezaron una lucha veloz y agresiva, como una danza destinada a asesinar a uno de los bailarines al momento de terminar la pieza. Mi vista apenas alcanzaba a ver y entender sus movimientos; se desplazaban por el callejón a una velocidad que creí imposible.

Pero mi mente se dividía en prestar atención y estudiar mi reciente descubrimiento. Muchas cosas ahora parecían tener sentido: que fingiera tomar medicina para la gripe cuando conocía de más un calmante, el uso excesivo de su perfume y el conocer a Hinata; la molestia inicial de que me quedara con él, la rapidez con la que me alcanzó en aquel tejado la primera vez que nos vimos... Sus marcas.

¿Cuánto me había ocultado?

Zarpazos al estómago, al rostro, a los costados; sus gruñidos fueron cediendo cuando necesitaron de ese aire para respirar. En un descuido, Naruto no pudo esquivar un ataque y el impacto lo mandó directo a la pared detrás de él. Antes de poder levantarse, Hinata estaba de nuevo sobre él; buscaba arañarle la cara y tenía una rodilla sobre su estómago.

Consiguió apartarla a duras penas, pero su cuerpo no le respondió como antes. Debía estar igual de afectado por el golpe en la cabeza como yo unos minutos atrás.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto, Naruto?! ¡¿Por qué condicionas nuestro amor de esta manera?! — Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos antes de tomarlo por sorpresa y clavarle el cuchillo en la pierna. Su grito destrozó mis oídos.

— ¡Naruto!— Mi voz salió ronca. Hice un intento por levantarme y la cabeza me dio vueltas, pero necesitaba ayudarlo de cualquier manera.

— ¡Acércate y el cuchillo irá a dar con su cuello! — Gritó Hinata mirando en mi dirección, al tiempo que sacaba el arma de su pierna con un doloroso tirón. Me quedé de pie, dudando entre hacerle caso o intentarlo, pero Neji decidió entrar al juego de nuevo y aprovechó para derribarme con un golpe en el costado.

Forcejeamos unos segundos antes de escuchar de nuevo su voz enfermiza.

— Levántate, Neji, ya no es necesario — Tenía la pistola de Naruto en su mano y cuando alcé la vista, noté que el cañón me apuntaba en la sien.

La impresión me duró unos segundos y Neji aprovechó para darme un puñetazo en la cara, luego me enderezó a la fuerza y me tomó por los cabellos de la nuca.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. El miedo a la muerte, corto pero real, fue suficiente para hacerme buscar a Naruto con la mirada. Nunca le diría que estaba asustado por esto, pero si moría ahora, sus ojos eran lo último que quería ver.

Él estaba recargado contra la pared, con sus manos en las rodillas y su pesada respiración haciendo eco a nuestro alrededor. Cuando enderezó la cabeza y observó el panorama, su mirada reflejó horror.

— Naruto, tú me amas ¿verdad?— Preguntó ella con un deje desesperado en su voz, pero se escuchó el click del arma al cargarse y el cañón rozó mi mejilla en una caricia.

Él se enderezó; me observó por largo tiempo antes de dirigirse a ella.

— Sabes que sí.

— Y eres mío, ¿verdad?

Suspiró.

— Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Quise que se detuviera.

— Dime que me amas, cuántas veces te lo pida, y tal vez considere perdonarle la vida al famoso Error Genético.

Así que lo sabía, pero en ese momento era lo que menos me importaba.

Aunque fuera por salvarme la vida, no quería que Naruto pronunciara esas palabras, pero la parte irracional del miedo no es desconocida para nadie y lo que me pedía mi cuerpo ahora era no morir.

Me sentí detestable.

¿Valdrían para ella las palabras de Naruto, aún con esa mirada de total desprecio? La monotonía de su voz permaneció todo el tiempo y no tenía por qué cambiar ahora. ¿De qué le servían a ella palabras vacías?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, me perdí en ellos sin querer. Luego los cerró.

— Te amo, Hinata.

Su última palabra fue ahogada por el grito que salió de su garganta. Sus rodillas flaquearon y se dejó caer mientras se tomaba el cuello con desesperación. Tembló por unos largos segundos mientras mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

" _¿Sabes qué es?"_

" _Un aparato estúpido que causa dolor cuando dices algo indebido. Las palabras prohibidas las determina quien te lo coloca."_

El aparato... Fue cuando entendí lo que ella quería: su dolor.

— Naruto… — No sabía ni qué decir, pero necesitaba hablarle.

 _Aquí estoy._

— ¡Owww! ¡Eres encantador! — Hinata se tomaba una mejilla con la mano en gesto avergonzado y lo miraba como si acabara de declararse, aunque la amenaza seguía latente a un lado de mi cabeza. — ¡Otra vez! ¡Una vez más!

— Te amo, Hinata.

Otra vez su grito desgarrador, el agarre en su cuello, sus temblores y su rostro enrojecido. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y pude ver las gotas de sudor en sus sienes. Su voz había salido como si estuviera enfermo, yo mismo me sentía enfermo al contemplar aquello.

— ¡Otra vez, Naruto! ¡Grítalo para que todos sepan que eres mío!

— Te amo.

 _No de nuevo._

— Te amo Hinata.

 _¡Ya no más!_

— ¡Naruto! ¡Cállate ya! — Quise escapar de ellos e ir con él, pero el agarre de Neji era demasiado fuerte. Ante mi grito, un nuevo puñetazo se dirigió a mi rostro de parte de ella, pero ni siquiera lo sentí.

— ¡Te amo, Hinata!

No pudo seguir. De una arcada su boca se llenó de sangre, que escurrió a borbotones; su cuerpo se estremecía como si le recorriera electricidad. Unas pocas gotas cayeron en el suelo antes de que él mismo se desplomara.

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y sus manos intentaban apaciguar el dolor de su garganta. Parecía estar muerto de frío por su posición encorvada y los temblores constantes.

— Naruto...

Levántate, por favor.

Sentí un empujón y me encontré de rodillas a su lado. Automáticamente busqué su rostro y chequé que respirara.

— Naruto...

¿Por qué no me contestas? Abre los ojos, por favor.

Sostuve sus mejillas con mis manos temblorosas, solo entonces me di cuenta de que yo también tenía lágrimas escurriendo por mis pómulos.

— Qué patéticos se ven.

Instintivamente busqué protegerle con mi cuerpo, pero lo único que conseguí fue una patada en el costado y aterrizar a su lado golpeándome la frente.

— Es muy tarde para hacerte el valiente, Sasuke — Exclamó Hinata con una corta risa.

— Sasuke… — Era su voz.

Ignorando el dolor, voltee a verlo; casi quise sonreír al darme cuenta de que estaba despierto.

— La próxima vez sin duda lo mataré, Naruto; está fue solo una advertencia — El odio hacia mí y la amenaza para él enmarcaron su voz. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que sonreía al pronunciar las siguientes palabras —. En realidad, hay otra razón para la que estoy aquí.

Hinata lo tomó por su solapa y lo levantó un poco del piso; al tratar de incorporarme, Neji puso su pie en mi pecho con fuerza, quitándome el aire. Ella se acercó a su rostro de nuevo, pero en vez de robarle otro beso, limitó a verlo fijamente con una sonrisa.

— Menma quiere verte. Y ahora que te encontró, tiene una sorpresa para ti en el Departamento de Híbridos.

Lo dejó caer en el piso de nuevo, pero esta vez él no reaccionó al dolor del impacto. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no se movió en absoluto.

¿Menma?

— Nos vemos, Naruto — Dijo ella en un susurro y con una gran sonrisa —. Recuerda lo mucho que te amo.

Sus palabras y el tono con el que las dijo me dieron tanto asco que no pude evitar un sonido de molestia, pero en un suspiro ellos ya no estaban ahí.

El silencio llenó mis oídos como un peso con el que no podía combatir y preferí cerrar los ojos porque el mundo se convirtió en una mancha borrosa.

Terminó. El peso de la situación se desvanecía lentamente, liberando mi pecho de su prisión. Mi mente pareció re-asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido, pero una vez superada la sorpresa inicial, sólo podía enfocarse en una cosa.

— Eres un imbécil — Dije, pero mi voz fue tan queda que no estaba seguro de que me hubiera escuchado.

Un sonido como de motor descompuesto se escuchó a mi lado: se reía.

— No es gracioso — ¿Por qué hizo esa tontería? ¿Por qué hizo sangrar su garganta para salvarme el pellejo?

— Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice, sé que me escuchaste.

Di un respingo; porque pareció leerme la mente. Tenía una idea de lo mucho que debía dolerle la garganta y quise centrar mis pensamientos en ello, para ignorar lo que mi mente me exigía entender y que esa sensación bochornosa me dejara en paz. Mis emociones se sobreponían y no sabía cómo manejarlas.

— Toma mi mano.

Esas palabras me hicieron abrir los ojos, el mundo ya no se movía tanto como antes.

— ¿Para qué?

— Me quedé sin energía para levantarme, tú serás mi nueva fuerza ahora.

Las dudas asaltaban mi desecha cabeza como una lluvia incesante: lo que me ocultó, qué tenía que ver con Hinata, quién era Menma y a qué se refería con lo de la sorpresa en el departamento. Pero intentar movernos en ese momento sería un suicidio, así como discutir o tratar de fingir que no me sentía feliz al saber que seguíamos vivos y estábamos juntos.

Y no, tampoco tenía caso preguntar si sus palabras eran una metáfora barata o un intento de hacer poesía, así que busqué su mano y la aferré con fuerza, encontrando yo mismo alivio en ese contacto.

— Usuratonkachi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Fuego

_**Capítulo 12: Fuego**_

 **Naruto.**

 _La lluvia caía de forma copiosa desde hacía varios minutos y la temperatura bajó de forma considerable._

 _Las gotas repiqueteaban contra el pavimento y el techo de los coches, donde escurrían a los lados y quedaban prendadas a las ventanas y el resto de la carrocería. Adquirían entonces un brillo escaso, el reflejo de las farolas del inicio y el final de la calle, pero en medio todo estaba oscuro._

 _Mi gabardina estuvo empapada en cosa de minutos y sacudí la cabeza en un intento de apartar la humedad de mis cabellos. La persona a mi lado hizo un sonido de disgusto al ser alcanzado por las minúsculas gotas, pero no pronunció palabra._

 _Unos minutos más y mi paciencia se agotaba. Ocultos por las sombras de los árboles, todo el cuerpo de policías esperaba la señal del jefe, que a lado mío paseaba su mirada con aburrimiento por toda la acera._

 _Sabía que eso era solo una fachada; Menma Namikaze era sin duda la persona más observadora que conocía, además de sumamente inteligente. No había pista ni información que se escapara de su razonamiento y aunque afirmara que mi participación era más que necesaria, para mí era evidente que trabajaría como siempre sin mi ayuda._

 _Pasear la mirada por la acera era hacer cálculos y posteriormente deducciones de acuerdo a ellos, planeando todo para el momento culminante del acto._

— _¿No se te hace extraño? Llevamos aquí una hora — Me dijo en un susurro._

 _Fijé entonces mi vista en el edificio del otro lado de la calle, que era nuestra razón de estar presentes y escondidos entre las sombras, con un silencio sepulcral que hacía a mi cabeza agonizar._

 _Una galería, o algo parecido. Decían que fue una fábrica de bacterias durante la Tercera Guerra, pero nada fue confirmado, aunque era evidente lo corroído de la estructura y el extraño olor que emanaba y lograba percibir aún desde esa distancia._

 _Habíamos recibido una llamada a las cinco de la tarde, un informante anónimo que decía haber visto actividad inusual en ese lugar: gritos en plena noche, luces titilantes e incluso personas entrar y salir cuando nadie se atrevía siquiera a acercarse._

 _Los vecinos alrededor del lugar se cambiaron de residencia debido a las consecuencias que implicaba estar cerca de un antiguo cultivo de enfermedades, por lo que el abandono reinaba en toda la cuadra así como el aura siniestra que dejó un pasado imborrable._

— _Hagámoslo de nuevo — Me pidió Menma con voz baja. Voltee a verlo y le descubrí con los ojos cerrados y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su rostro inclinado ligeramente hacia abajo._

— _Bien, puede que el supuesto informante estuviera loco o le hubieran gastado una broma-ttebayo, haciéndole creer que vio cosas — Dije rápidamente._

— _El informante nos dijo que no es el único que se ha dado cuenta, que todos los vecinos de la cuadra paralela afirman haber visto luces en la noche._

— _Entonces fueron unos críos gastando una broma._

— _La cantidad de residuos biológicos ahí adentro es demasiada para cualquier ser humano, habrían muerto la primera vez._

— _Entrar y dejar luces artificiales les lleva menos de unos minutos-ttebayo._

— _Las puertas están bloqueadas, las ventanas demasiado altas, los edificios contiguos muy lejanos para saltar de ellos._

 _Dejé salir un bufido exasperado, regresando la vista a la construcción; el método Namikaze no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperábamos._

 _Éste consistía básicamente en la fusión de mi habilidad para inventar tonterías con el gran intelecto de Menma. A través de mis deducciones, él eliminaba posibilidades y encontraba nuevas brechas en la explicación inicial, de forma que al final teníamos una teoría perfectamente válida y al criminal en nuestras manos._

 _El método Namikaze había sido la "gran herramienta" utilizada en nuestros casos anteriores y la razón de nuestro más grande éxito, pero ahora pareció adentrarnos en un callejón sin salida al descartar casi todas las posibilidades. No había ninguna pista que indicara la presencia de híbridos en ese lugar._

 _Hice mi último intento._

— _Puede que nos vieran llegar y se marcharan antes de que los rodeáramos._

— _Llegamos a pie y cuando ya era de noche, dejamos los autos en las calles aledañas. Además, nos desplazamos en completo silencio y ocultos en las sombras de árboles y edificios, ya habíamos descartado esa opción._

— _Como todas las demás — Le espeté, haciendo un puchero de inconformidad. Era la tercera vez que hacíamos esto durante la hora, siempre expectantes a lo que fuera a suceder, pero no había ninguna señal._

 _En parte, temía que ante la inactividad tuviéramos que entrar al edificio, ¿qué tal si había fantasmas dentro? En un esfuerzo por distraerme, me decidí a cambiar el tema con mi hermano._

— _Hablemos de otra cosa, nii-san, me estoy poniendo de nervios y de todas formas no estamos llegando a nada._

 _Un débil "Hm" fue su respuesta y se acomodó mejor contra la una estructura de fierros viejos que antaño habían sido un auto. La tenue luz de la luna le iluminaba, pero nuestras siluetas eran invisibles desde el edificio al estar ocultas entre los árboles. La lluvia cesó un poco, lo suficiente para convertirse en una simple brizna._

 _Suspiró, pasó una mano por sus desordenados cabellos y el azul de su mirada me saludó cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos._

— _Voy a pedirle a Sakura que sea mi pareja._

 _Abrí los ojos con evidente sorpresa, para segundos después sonreír sinceramente._

 _Al principio, ambos gustábamos de ella, luego mi interés se perdió cuando no congeniamos del todo. No podía negar el excepcional dúo que hacían mi hermano y ella juntos, pero nunca pensé que él se decidiría a declarar sus sentimientos y pedirle que fueran algo más._

— _¡Después de tanto! ¡Felicidades-ttebayo!_

— _Shhh, baja la voz, estamos en una misión — Su ceño se frunció y chasqueó la lengua ante mi imprudencia, pero yo no podía estar más feliz por él._

— _Hehe, es que pensé que morirías solo, nii-san._

— _Lo dice el que no tiene ni perro que le ladre._

— _¡Hey! …— Iba a decir algo más cuando un extraño sonido llenó el ambiente; me tensé de inmediato._

 _Pude sentir más que ver a los policías desperezándose, ajustando sus armas y colocando sus cascos. El sonido era un grito, uno potente y agónico, que provenía de dentro de la galería._

 _¿Una niña tal vez? Nos dispusimos a avanzar en cuanto Menma lo pidiera, pero para nuestra sorpresa, ordenó por los intercomunicadores que nadie se moviera._

— _¿Qué intentas, Menma? — Pregunté al verlo dar unos pasos._

— _Los policías se arriesgan al entrar, mejor vamos nosotros._

 _Todavía en silencio, seguí a mi hermano por entre la espesura hasta quedar de frente a la construcción. El grito ahora perforaba nuestros sensibles oídos y pudimos determinar que se trataba de una mujer._

— _Creo que está en el primer piso — Murmuró cerca de mí —. Quédate fuera y colócate en ángulo para disparar a la ventana, ¿está bien?_

— _Lo que digas — Solté mis orejas para obedecer su petición, luego lo vi entrar de un salto y dos zarpazos a la ventana que mencionó._

 _Pero apenas ajusté correctamente el arma, el grito se detuvo._

 _Eso me hizo alzar de nuevo la vista, ¿tan pronto le había encontrado? Sin embargo, dentro del lugar no se escuchaba nada, solo pequeños murmullos que debían provenir de los zapatos de Menma._

 _Esperé unos momentos, nadie salía. El cuerpo de policías quiso acercarse, pero con un movimiento de mi mano les indiqué que se detuvieran._

— _¡Men…!— Pero callé ante el nuevo olor que inundaba mis fosas nasales._

 _Había humo saliendo a través de los cristales rotos de la planta baja, y pude notar una chispa amarilla y naranja muy fácil de identificar._

— _¡Menma! — Grité, pero fue como activar un detonante, pues pronto el lugar ardía con repentinas flamas que parecieron salir de la nada._

 _El intenso calor y la fuerza del fuego me hicieron saber que el incendio fue provocado, todo esto era una trampa._

 _Y el objetivo era..._

— _¡Despejen el área! — Grité al comunicador. No teníamos certeza de qué químicos se encontraban adentro, pero seguramente eran tan peligrosos que podrían hacer estallar toda la galería en cuestión de segundos._

 _Mi mirada buscó a Menma en la ventana donde desapareció apenas un minuto atrás, pero no lo encontraba. ¿No se habría dado cuenta aún del incendio? Él era demasiado listo._

… _¿Entonces por qué no salía?_

— _¡Nii-san! — Grité sin atreverme a dar un paso más. Mi mente jugaba sucio al recordarme cuando unas llamas similares quemaban las palmas de mis manos y mi estómago. El rostro del médico que me castigaba volvió a mi cabeza y por un momento creí que estaba dentro del lugar._

— _¡Menma! ¡Menma! ¡Sal de ahí ahora! — Pero al parecer no me escuchaba. Mi miedo fue en aumento cuando las llamas comenzaron a consumir el primer piso._

 _Entonces lo escuché._

— _¡Naruto, ayúdame!_

 _¿Menma?_

 _¿Él quería que entrara?_

— _Menma… — Mis piernas no me respondían, ni ellas ni alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se aceleró ante la repentina impotencia que invadió cada célula de mi cuerpo._

— _¡Naruto! — Él me llamaba, tenía que ir, pero el miedo me tenía paralizado. No soportaría más ese dolor, nunca._

— _¡Oficial Namikaze, aléjese de ahí! — Gritó alguien tras de mí. ¿Qué no lo escuchaban?_

— _¡Ayúdame, Naruto!_

" _Nii-san… Menma, ¿Dónde estás?"_

 _La idea de perder a mi hermano pareció ser suficiente para hacerme despertar._

 _Entonces corrí, con todas mis fuerzas. Salté hacia la ventana justo como él lo había hecho._

 _En segundos me vi envuelto por las llamas. Mi corazón latía frenético debido al miedo y mis problemas para respirar no se debían a la falta de oxígeno._

 _No sé cómo no me desmayé ahí mismo, aunque implicó un enorme esfuerzo mover una pierna delante de la otra para iniciar mi búsqueda._

 _Andaba a tientas, tratando de encontrar sentido a las siluetas que se dibujaban por momentos delante de mí, pero era imposible. Demasiado calor, demasiado brillo. Una flama rozó mi brazo y gemí de dolor. Me aparté lo más que pude, pero estaba rodeado._

— _¡Naruto!— Su voz se escuchó de nuevo y para mi sorpresa, pude ver su mano del otro lado de la habitación._

— _¡Menma! — Grité, para indicarle que todo estaba bien, que saldríamos de aquí en unos segundos. Pude respirar de nuevo y tomé profundas bocanadas aunque luego me arrepintiera de aspirar cenizas._

 _Corrí, tropezando con los artilugios en el suelo, las llamas persiguiéndome. Pero en medio del caos, su mano._

 _Y luego nada._

 _Su mano desapareció, mis ojos la buscaron desesperadamente._

 _Fuego, calor, y solo eso._

 _Ningún brillo azul, ni pálidos dedos._

 _Menma había desaparecido entre las llamas._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _No hay nada aún, Naruto; toda la comisaría está rodeada y hay toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso._

— Bien, asegúrate de que todas las puertas exteriores estén cerradas y manda un vigilante al sótano.

— _¿Para qué enviaría...?_

— Hazme caso, Shikamaru — No podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

— _Está bien, te esperamos aquí._

Colgué sin apartar la vista del camino que tenía enfrente, que para nuestra fortuna se encontraba vacío; pisé el acelerador.

— Naruto, ve más despacio.

— Tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible-ttebayo, todavía nos quedan unos quince minutos de camino.

Miré de reojo a Sasuke, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, y entendí por qué quería que me detuviera.

Estaba demasiado pálido, aun tratándose de él. Sus heridas ya habían dejado de sangrar, pero el problema seguramente era el golpe que tenía en la cabeza.

Reduje la velocidad y le vi sobarse las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

— No es eso, estoy muy mareado, no sé cómo puedes estar conduciendo.

Minutos atrás, mi visión fue tan borrosa que la calle se desdibujaba frente a mis ojos, pero no le iba a decir eso. Suspiré con ligero pesar al entender que en nuestras condiciones no podríamos hacer nada que los policías no supieran, y que nuestra presencia lejos de ayudar podría convertirse en un peso extra cuando Menma se dignara a aparecer.

Reduje la velocidad y me estacioné en la orilla del camino, apagué el motor segundos después y giré mi torso hacia donde se encontraba.

— ¿Tienes náuseas?

— No tengo nada en el estómago, Naruto, no he comido desde ayer.

Abrí los ojos debido a la sorpresa y un ligero enfado; no era la primera vez en la semana.

— ¿Y por qué diablos-?

— No importa, ¿sí? Reprenderme en nada ayudará ahora.

Apartó la vista y la puso en la calle, con ese gesto tan estoico que siempre me impresionaba tanto como me irritaba.

Tenía razón, las cosas aún no estaban claras entre nosotros y yo no tenía derecho a preguntar, pero mi naturaleza era impaciente y seguramente le habría dado un coscorrón si mi propio cráneo ya hubiera dejado de sangrar.

Suspiré con lentitud antes de hablar.

— En la guantera hay barras energéticas, siempre las traigo. Son... Especiales para híbridos.

Pasaron unos segundos para que su vista se fijara en la guantera y otros más para que una de sus manos tomara la pequeña palanca que la abría.

El tono plateado de los empaques brilló, pero no tomó ninguno.

— Así que... Si hubiera abierto esta guantera, lo habría sabido mucho antes, ¿no? — Su tono de voz era frío e indiferente.

— No, te habría dicho que era para los híbridos que trasladamos, no habrías sabido la diferencia.

— Y habría sido una mentira más a tu arsenal — Eso terminó de quebrar el ambiente.

Tomó uno de los empaques y lo giró entre sus dedos como analizándolo, pero sus ojos no veían nada y lo sabía.

Entendía lo que sentía, no lo culpaba, pero ¿qué decirle? No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aunque él mismo fuera un híbrido, sé que no me vería con los mismos ojos.

— Sasuke...— Pero no me dejó terminar.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, Naruto? — Soltó de repente —. ¿Y cuántas mentiras más debo soportar? ¿Eres tan idiota como aparentas o solo es otro de tus truquitos? Porque yo no tengo por qué soportarlo.

Mis manos apresaron el volante en un intento de serenarme, aunque las últimas dos frases rebotaban en mi cabeza como si se burlaran de mí.

— ¿Y qué si te enterabas? ¿Habrías estado cómodo de saber que a, unos metros tuyos, algo parecido a un animal se moría por follarte? ¡Yo no soy así!

— No puedo asegurar eso, aparentemente no conozco nada de ti, imbécil.

— ¡Te he contado todo lo que he podido!

—¿Y crees que me basta? ¡Tú sabes todo de mí gracias a sus malditos expedientes! ¿Y yo qué? — Pausó un momento y giró el rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron —. Eres un híbrido, conoces a Hinata y tienes pendientes con un tal Menma. ¿Acaso la historia de tu padre era cierta? ¿Cómo tuviste el descaro de preguntar cosas de mí la primera noche que estuve en tu departamento?

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, su mano tomó mi muñeca. Dudó por unos segundos, sin mirarme pero sin apartar su agarre.

— Yo también quiero saber de ti, Naruto — Dijo finalmente.

Pude ver lo difícil que era para él pronunciar esas palabras, que a ojos de muchos era una expresión tan simple que no podía considerarse importante.

Pero a mí me provocaron una sensación muy distinta, una que por un momento me hizo difícil respirar. Luego, pareció llenar mi pecho, invadirlo con algún sentimiento que no alcanzaba a entender, pero que en realidad, ponerle nombre estaba de más.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Le atraje de un agarre en su solapa y acto seguido hice a nuestros labios encontrarse. Sentí su temblor al verse sorprendido, y durante unos momentos no se movió en lo absoluto. Esperaba que me rechazara e intentara apartarme, que saliera del auto y se fuera a otro lado a organizar sus ideas.

Porque, en realidad, yo no podía estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Eso hasta que sus labios se abrieron por un momento para tomar uno de los míos, entonces todo se transformó.

Fue una completa sorpresa cuando sus brazos me rodearon por los hombros, atrayéndome más hacia él y sellando nuestro tacto en un verdadero beso.

Me estremecí, ambos lo hicimos, porque el pasado no se borra tan fácil y los abrazos no se aprenden al rodear tú mismo tus hombros. El sentirlo de nuevo, sin drogas de por medio y ambos completamente conscientes, me hizo darme cuenta de la fuerza de nuestro acto.

Le besé porque quería, él igual. Negármelo a estas alturas no tenía caso. Le necesitaba a mi lado.

Aún sin experiencia, sabía que ningunos labios me sabrían como los suyos, que nunca un tacto me parecería tan cálido como aquel.

Nos separamos unos momentos después, ligeramente jadeantes. Mi agarre en su cuerpo no cedió en absoluto, como si tuviera miedo de soltar aquel calor que no era hostil como casi todos los que conocía.

Le miré a los ojos y mis palabras salieron en un murmullo contra sus labios.

— Te contaré todo lo que quieras, apenas vayamos a casa, ¿está bien?

Su gesto ya había regresado al estoicismo que le caracterizaba, pero sus ojos brillaban al momento de separarnos. Recorrí sus brazos con mis manos al alejarme de estos y pensé en agarrar su mano el resto del viaje, cuando el celular en mi bolsillo sonó.

Esperé al tercer timbre para contestar, era Shikamaru.

— Hey, ¿qué sucede?

— _Bueno, como verás está oscureciendo, el pánico se ha extendido aún entre mis secretarias y no creo que pueda tranquilizarlos hasta que te vean, Naruto. ¿Te falta mucho para llegar?_

— Nos detuvimos en el camino, Shika, no nos encontramos en las mejores condiciones — Esperaba poder manejar lo suficiente para llegar allá, aunque no sabía si me daría tiempo de tratarme las heridas antes de que él llegara.

— _¿Hace cuánto se vieron con Hinata?_

— Media hora aproximadamente.

— _Bajo el supuesto de que ella fuera un distractor_ — Le interrumpí.

— Menma debería estar allí dentro de unos minutos.

— _Sí, de ser posible, quisiera que llegaras antes que él, no sé con exactitud qué quiere de nosotros._

— En realidad, yo tampoco. Aunque con lo que dijo Hinata, aparentemente quiere sorprenderme y…

— _Espera, hay humo fuera del edificio._

... ¿Humo?

— Shikamaru, salgan de ahí.

— _¿Qué? Pero el humo está afuera._

— ¡Que salgan! ¡El edificio estallará en llamas!

Escuché su respingo de sorpresa y poco después la alarma de incendios activarse. Luego de unos segundos, la llamada se cortó.

— Demonios — Aventé el celular al asiento trasero y encendí el auto. Me incorporé al camino lo más rápido que pude y sin contemplaciones pisé el acelerador. El subidón de adrenalina pareció ser suficiente para despejar mi cabeza y hacerme recuperar del todo mis sentidos. Las calles frente a mí ahora estaban completamente definidas y evadí los escasos autos sobre ellas con habilidad.

— Menma es...— Lo escuché decir con voz queda y supe que era una respuesta necesaria.

— Menma era el nombre de mi hermano — Contesté sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

— ¿Era? ¿Quiere decir que está muerto?

— Quiere decir que, lo que sea que nos vayamos a encontrar, no es mi hermano, solo eso.

Las calles se volvieron borrosas debido a la rapidez del vehículo, mis manos aferraban el volante con fuerza para no perder el control al doblar las esquinas. Debí cometer unas diez infracciones seguidas, pero no es como si a alguien de verdad le importara.

No cuando tienes la oportunidad de ver un edificio en llamas.

Dejé el vehículo a mitad de la cuadra, de todas formas nadie podía pasar en ese momento sin ser arrasado por el fuego. Una gran multitud se encontraba en la acera contraria y distinguí con alivio a la mayoría de las personas con las que trabajaba.

— ¡Naruto! — Sakura corría en mi dirección con cara de pánico absoluto; se colocaba el equipo de policía por sobre su bata blanca —. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

— Me encontré a Hinata y me advirtió sobre esto.

— Logramos evacuar a la gran mayoría, pero aún falta gente — Contestó nerviosa; sabía por qué prefería evitar el tema de Hinata a toda costa.

— ¿Por qué te vistes con el traje de policía?

Sus ojos se abrieron ante mi pregunta y por un momento no supo qué decir. Tartamudeó levemente antes de que las palabras salieran en apenas un hilo de voz.

— Shikamaru… No ha salido.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡A él le avisé primero que todos!

— ¡Fue al sótano, no sé a qué, pero no le dio tiempo de regresar! — Su voz se quebró y se abrazó a sí misma por unos momentos para serenarse.

" _Bien, asegúrate de que todas las puertas exteriores estén cerradas y manda un vigilante al sótano"_

" _¿Para qué enviaría...?"_

" _Hazme caso, Shikamaru."_

Si él moría allí dentro, sería mi culpa.

Otra vez.

— Sasuke, quédate con Sakura.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sabes que no puedes! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra! — La voz de Sakura se convirtió en el chillido de un animal asustado. Se acercó hacia mí con los brazos en alto, seguramente con la idea de retenerme, pero Sasuke asertivamente colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y aplicó fuerza.

Le di una mirada agradecida antes de dar un fuerte suspiro y caminar hacia el lugar.

" _Tú serás mi nueva fuerza ahora"_ y de verdad la necesitaría para mantener la cordura en medio de aquel infierno.

Entré por la puerta principal, que todavía no estaba completamente envuelta entre las llamas, y corrí sobre el pasillo con el fuego rozándome.

Mi vista estaba totalmente invadida por los brillos naranjas y mi mente comenzaba a abrumarse con el calor cuando llegué a donde estaba la entrada del sótano.

Pero se encontraba bloqueada por una gran estructura de concreto, que se había desprendido del techo unos minutos atrás. Sus restos ardían y gracias a ello me di cuenta de las grietas en el techo y las paredes. Eran demasiadas, podían venirse abajo en cosa de minutos.

— ¡Shikamaru!— Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero luego de unos momentos no había respuesta alguna —. Tsk...

Encontré un pequeño hueco por donde podía pasar, pero eso no me garantizaba que fuera a salir y menos si tenía que cargar a Shikamaru de regreso. Caí con fuerza del otro lado, lo que hizo temblar mis rodillas, pero a partir de ese momento solo pude avanzar a tientas.

El humo se había acumulado allí porque todas las ventanas estaban cerradas; era tan denso que apenas pude ver mi mano frente a mi rostro. Ni siquiera el brillo de las llamas cerca de mí me daba más que unos segundos de visión; estaba perdido.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Algo crujió cerca de mí y pareció crear una reacción en cadena. No tuve que voltear para saber que la entrada había sido bloqueada por el resto del techo.

Inhalé con fuerza, pero las cenizas entraron rápidamente por mi nariz y se instalaron en mis pulmones, haciéndome toser.

Desesperado, mis manos se movieron a tientas hacia enfrente, para tratar de apoyarme en algo y entender en qué parte de la habitación estaba, o hacia donde podía moverme. Encontré la pared izquierda, tantee con suavidad; mis pies también se movían con cautela por si encontraban algo… O a alguien en el suelo.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda infructuosa quise regresar sobre mis pasos, ya que al parecer Shikamaru no se encontraba ahí.

Pero no veía nada.

Ahora era prácticamente imposible distinguir algo frente a mí. El humo negruzco lo cubría todo y mientras avanzaba sentí varias veces las llamas lamiendo mi piel.

Entré en pánico, mi respiración se aceleró y sabía que eso era malo porque el humo me asfixiaba, por lo que terminé de rastras en el piso, pero tampoco logré ver mucho.

Sentía mi sangre quemar, el miedo disparaba el lado animal de mí, pero en ese momento no serviría de mucho para escapar.

Además, cuando yo tenía miedo…

" _Nii-san, deja ese libro en su lugar"_

" _Naruto, hoy tenemos una misión importante"_

" _Te quiero, mi precioso Naruto"_

Las imágenes entraron y salieron de mi cabeza con rapidez, pero volverían. Mi visión se tornó borrosa y sentí el mundo ladearse, o tal vez fuera yo cediendo a la conmoción, o tal vez no fuera yo.

" _Voy a pedirle a Sakura que sea mi pareja"_

Las llamas se acercaban hacia mí; bailaban como si celebraran que consumirían mi cuerpo hasta sus cimientos. Quise gritar, pero de mi boca solo salió un aullido lastimero, el resultado de todo lo que mi garganta pasó hasta ese momento.

Nadie me sacaría, pero tal vez fuera lo mejor. Lo justo, ¿no?

" _¡Naruto! ¡Ayúdame!"_

Lo justo.

" _Tú vendrás conmigo en algún momento, Naruto, así que no olvides a tu querido nii-san"_

¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera alcanzado su mano?

Mi cuerpo no me respondió más, mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, reflejando el miedo que mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender.

Quise removerme, alejarme del calor infernal que se aproximaba, pero ya ni siquiera sentía mi cuerpo.

Luego, oscuridad.

Y en medio de ella, él.

— Sasuke.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Sasuke.

Nunca había visto el fuego de esa manera. Antes solo sabía de él por algunas quemaduras que me hicieron con líquidos calientes y después cuando Itachi y yo tuvimos que hacer pequeñas fogatas para conservar el calor en esa alcantarilla.

Esto era diferente: como si de repente me hubiera encogido y lo que había frente a mi fuera la punta de un cerillo. La idea me hizo estremecer y ella lo notó.

— Déjame ir — Dijo Sakura por décimo tercera ocasión, tratando ahora de soltar mi agarre en su cintura, pero no lo permití.

— De nada le sirves a Naruto allí adentro — Me limité a contestarle, sin apartar la vista del brillo naranja que también parecía consumirme como si fuera su combustible.

— Tú no lo entiendes… Él no debió entrar, no debió de…

La ventana del tercer piso explotó y la lluvia de cristales rotos de precipitó hacia la acera, pero no nos alcanzaron. Los gritos ahogados de las personas a mi alrededor parecieron sacarme del trance y de alguna manera, ponerme igual o más nervioso que ella. Era un infierno y Naruto estaba dentro.

Y yo no estaba con él.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos de que se decidió a entrar y la estructura estaba más débil a cada segundo que pasaba. Podía ver ya cómo se desplomaban las paredes internas del primer piso y supe que faltaba poco para que cediera la estructura de la planta baja.

El pánico general aminoró con el sonido de las sirenas que indicaban que los bomberos estaban por llegar. Todos olvidaron por un momento a las personas que seguían dentro, eso hasta que una sombra se recortó contra la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Sakura se zafó de mi agarre y corrió a ayudar a las personas que salían del edificio. El aludido parecía apenas consciente colgando del hombro de la otra persona, la mitad de su rostro estaba al rojo vivo por una enorme quemadura y uno de sus brazos cubierto de sangre.

Fue lo que noté con una mirada de medio segundo que le dediqué, después me dirigí a la persona a su lado.

— ¿Vieron a Naruto?

Gaara abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e iba a decir algo cuando un ataque de tos le hizo inclinar el cuerpo. Distinguí un hilo de sangre que impactó en el pavimento, pero yo ya no estaba pensando.

Le tomé por los hombros.

— ¡Gaara! ¡¿Viste a Naruto?!

— ¡Sasuke, basta! — Gritó la pelirrosa.

Su mirada parecía disculparse cuando negó con la cabeza.

No me hizo falta más.

— ¡Sasuke! — Confié en que Gaara retuviera a Sakura lo suficiente para que no pudiera seguirme.

Al adentrarme al edificio dibujé en mi mente un plano de lo que recordaba de él, a la vez que tenía bien abiertos los ojos en espera de que una silueta apareciera frente a mí.

Corrí por el pasillo principal y vacilé un momento en la última bifurcación, antes de decidirme a ir por la derecha. Apenas a mitad del recorrido ya sentía mis pulmones ardiendo debido al humo, pero agacharme en un momento como este solo reduciría mi carrera inútilmente.

Solo me detuve cuando estuve frente a lo que fue la entrada del sótano, cubierta ahora del escombro que antes fue parte del techo. Aparté los escombros con mis manos, enterrándolas una y otra vez entre las rocas de concreto. El brillo del fuego no me dejó ver de inmediato los trozos de carne sangrante en que se habían convertido mis dedos, pero con el dolor me bastaba.

Luego de unos minutos, conseguí hacer un boquete por el que apenas pude entrar. Caí del otro lado y sentí algo incrustándose en mi costado, que me hizo soltar un grito de dolor.

Pero pronto aminoró, porque tuve la suerte de que el humo se despejó por unos segundos, y me permitió ver la silueta de Naruto en el suelo.

 _No._

En unos segundos me encontraba hincado a su lado; sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero su mirada perdida. Su cuerpo era sacudido por leves temblores y su pierna izquierda estaba demasiado cerca de las llamas.

— ¡Naruto!

Fue un error hablar, porque de inmediato sentí la picazón en mi garganta debido a las cenizas. El calor ahora era aplastante y comenzaba a debilitar mis músculos.

Mis manos se movieron a su rostro y le sacudí para que reaccionara, pero solo conseguí que se quejara por el dolor. Vi entonces su herida en la cabeza y el charco de sangre bajo su nuca me recordó que esa herida nunca cerró.

El resto de lo que hice pareció una ilusión. Le cargué como pude, quedando su cabeza recargada contra mi hombro y sus piernas inertes golpeando las mías.

Ahora era mucho más difícil respirar, moverme, emitir algún sonido con ese tubo inservible que tenía en vez de garganta.

También sentía la opresión del calor, las llamas estaban a centímetros de nosotros, comenzaron a quemar mis brazos y piernas.

 _Naruto._

Entre el humo, distinguí un brillo, la luz que entraba por una ventana alta. El cristal ya se había roto, el alfeizar temblaba. Temblaba tanto como mis manos y mi voluntad, ya que no estaba seguro de poder levantarme si caía al momento de escalar hacia la salida.

Luego ese crujido, el sonido inconfundible de los soportes cediendo: la estructura se venía abajo.

 _No me dejes._

Corrí hacia la ventana, las rocas golpeaban la parte trasera de mis zapatos, el humo del fuego y el de los escombros se mezclaron de forma que solo quedó un manto gris que cubrió mí visión.

 _No te vayas._

Sentí el aire exterior, el piso bajo mis pies, luego todo se vino abajo.

 _Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Naruto._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Lo que grita el corazón

_**Capítulo 13: Lo que grita el corazón**_

 **Naruto.**

 _Frío, mucho frío, a pesar de estar envuelto en los brazos de mi madre, que me balanceaba de un lado a otro en torpe señal de ternura; aunque para mí era el mejor de los regalos._

 _Mi padre estaba más allá con Menma acurrucado en sus piernas; sin perder su gesto estoico, esperaba el momento en que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para separarme de ella._

 _Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y una muda lágrima rodó por su mejilla y terminó en mi hombro. Sus ligeros temblores hacían a la cadena atada desde su cuello golpear contra el tubo oxidado en el que estaba recargada._

 _Yo no quería llorar, Menma dijo que era de niñitas hacerlo, pero fue inevitable que unas silenciosas lágrimas escurrieran por mis pómulos cuando la sentí toser. No necesitaba voltear para saber que la parte trasera de mi deteriorada camisa estaba manchada de sangre._

— _Mamá, tengo miedo._

 _Eso pareció despertarla, hacerle sacar su lado Uzumaki de mujer fuerte y decidida a flote para verme a los ojos una vez más. Me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, a pesar de que sus dientes tenían destellos tan rojos como sus labios._

— _No tienes por qué, Naruto, Menma estará contigo, nos verás en poco tiempo-ttebane._

 _Le devolví la sonrisa como pude y voltee de nuevo a mi padre. Él también sonreía, palmeaba la espalda de Menma como si no estuvieran a punto de separarnos de ellos durante dos meses, como si nos fuéramos a ver en unas horas apenas._

— _Kushina — La voz de mi padre era de advertencia, los guardias se acercaban ya por el pasillo para separarnos; tenían los garrotes listos en caso de que mis padres pusieran resistencia._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo y me apretó contra sí, luego me cubrió de besos unos segundos antes de separarme definitivamente de ella._

— _Te quiero, mi precioso Naruto._

 _Si le contestaba en ese momento, no podría parar de llorar._

— _Menma, ven, corazón._

 _Se quedó con él durante el tiempo restante mientras yo me despedía por segunda vez de mi papá. No pusieron resistencia para entregarnos, no cambiaría nada de todas maneras._

 _Me colocaron un collar con cadena y me arrastraron fuera de la habitación a lado de mi hermano. Nos conducían a una sala donde nos inducirían un coma de dos meses para probar un químico nuevo, que nos haría ver como personas normales, a pesar de nuestro lado híbrido._

 _Antes de doblar la esquina voltee a ver por última vez a mis padres: aunque los tubos a los que estaban encadenados se encontraban separados, mi padre hizo lo posible por tomar la mano de mi madre mientras nos veían partir._

 _No estábamos muy lejos cuando ella rompió en llanto, pero rápidamente fue callada con un golpe que le hizo estrellarse contra el piso. El sonido de las cadenas en el impacto es lo último que tuve de ellos._

 _Voltee a ver a Menma, que caminaba a mi lado. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y apretaba los dientes con fuerza._

— _Nii-chan, los veremos pronto, mamá lo dijo — Le comenté, creyendo que se encontraba triste por separarse de nuestros padres, pero luego de unos segundos me dirigió una mirada de completo desprecio._

— _No los volveremos a ver, idiota._

 _Su voz se rompió en la última sílaba, ahora él lloraba a pesar de lo que me dijo. Se apartó de mí lo más que pudo hasta que logró controlarse, pero en ese momento yo no lo entendí._

 _Es más, no lo hice hasta que, dos meses después, su palabra se cumplió._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¡Necesito dos volúmenes de sangre ahora!

 _Ruido._

—Joven Naruto, ¿puede escucharme?

 _Sí puedo, pero ¿quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Menma?_

 _Más ruidos extraños._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

" _Cuida de Menma, Naruto. Ustedes son hermanitos y por una temporada solo se tendrán entre sí-ttebane"_

" _Pero mamá, dijiste que en dos meses volveríamos"_

" _¡Haz caso a tu madre! Debes cuidar que Menma no haga travesuras, ¿cierto?"_

" _¡Hehe, te lo prometo-ttebayo! ¡Seré el mejor nii-chan de la historia!"_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Tiene un daño severo en el cráneo y dos costillas rotas. Hay fractura en la pierna derecha y fuertes problemas respiratorios.

— Tenemos que operar de inmediato para ver si el daño llegó al cerebro.

— Está en shock, necesitamos limpiar sus pulmones antes.

— ¡Su presión sigue bajando!

— Traigan el carro rojo.

Parecía haber un gran alboroto a mi alrededor, pero yo no veía nada, ¿qué se supone que está pasando?

— ¡Naruto!

¿Sakura?

— Señorita Sakura — Se escuchó desde lejos —. El joven Sasuke no responde.

— ¡Coloquen suero intravenoso primero, está demasiado débil!

… ¿Sasuke?

¿Sasuke está aquí?

— Naruto, por favor, contéstame.

 _Sakura, aquí estoy, ¿dónde se encuentra Sasuke? ¿Le pasó algo?_

— ¡Naruto! — Exclamó de nuevo.

 _¿Por qué no me escuchas? Si estoy aquí mismo._

— Doctora Sakura, el Uchiha tiene paro respiratorio.

— ¡Haz una incisión en la tráquea e inserten tubo!

¿Qué pasó?

¿Sasuke?

¡Sasuke!

Quise hablar, pero de mi boca solo salió un aullido lastimero. Me di cuenta de que estaba sobre algo blando, recostado y con uno de mis brazos en el pecho. Alguien tomaba mi mano.

— Naruto…— Sakura me hablaba de nuevo. Quise responderle, pero cuando lo intenté, sentí sangre correr por mi garganta y con una dolorosa tos el líquido salió por mi boca. Solo entonces fui consciente del dolor, del estado de mi cuerpo y lo mucho que me costaba respirar.

— Cambio de planes, administren anestesia y prepárense para otra incisión.

¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Sakura, estoy bien! ¡Estoy aquí!

Sentí sus temblores sobre mi costado, ¿lloraba?

Su voz me llegó tan suave que pareció un susurro, pero su tono era de desesperación.

— Naruto, no me dejes aquí, por favor.

… _¿Eh? No, claro que no, querida Sakura; me quedaré contigo._

 _Así como a pesar de todo, te quedaste con nosotros hace tanto tiempo._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos con profundo resentimiento. Su brazo tomaba el herido y lo apretaba en un intento de mantener la sangre dentro, pero aún me apuntaba con el arma._

— _¿Quieres más-ttebayo? Hay mucho más de donde vino eso._

 _¡Nos invadían! Esas personas habían llegado a llevarnos a no sé dónde para más experimentos, pero se veían tan peligrosos cuando atacaron a los propios científicos que nos atendían que no pude evitar ponerme a la defensiva._

 _Vi de lejos a los Hyuuga retorcerse en cajas con barrotes y me estremecí por el miedo. Habían atrapado a los hombres con bata, recogido todas las sustancias que ocupaban y finalmente se acercaron a los híbridos para soltar el agarre de sus cuellos, excepto a mí, que no se los permití._

 _El desconcierto en todos era evidente, pero también el miedo. Cada vez que cambiaba algo en ese lugar, solo anunciaba cosas peores._

 _No iba a dejar que tocaran a Menma, menos después de lo herido que había quedado con su último castigo. Así que me coloqué en cuclillas frente a su cuerpo inerte para defenderlo de aquel extraño chico que nos amenazaba._

 _Tal vez si le atacaba, Menma tendría oportunidad de escapar, pero tendría que despertar primero de su desmayo, aunque lo más probable es que no pudiera siquiera moverse. No era tan fuerte como para cargarlo mientras huíamos, de forma que solo qudefenderlos cnderlo hasta el final, sin importar nada._

— _¡Sai! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_

 _Cabello rosado, ojos esmeraldas y piel cremosa. Bonita, aunque en ese momento para mí seguía siendo una amenaza, mucho más con la pistola del tamaño de su antebrazo que sostenía con soltura en una mano._

— _No me deja acercarme, Sakura, cree que voy a hacerle daño y ya me ha atacado._

— _¿Y por qué crees que piensa eso? ¡Tienes una maldita pistola en la mano y le amenazas con ella! ¿No te explicaron el procedimiento?_

 _El chico parecía tanto sorprendido como ofendido. Bajó el arma y me observó con gesto crítico, yo solo le contesté con una mueca burlona._

— _Bah, no sirves para esto. Ve con los demás y ayúdales a subir a los híbridos a los camiones —. Dijo la pelichicle._

— _P-pero son peli..._

— _¡Son humanos! ¡Humanos que han sufrido mucho! Si no puedes comprenderlo, ni siquiera deberías estar en este operativo._

 _Le arrebató el arma de las manos y con un gesto despectivo de una de las suyas, le hizo irse._

 _Solo cuando se encontró sola pude ver un cambio en su expresión, de una completa seguridad a una mueca compasiva. Yo estaba desconcertado, más cuando le vi soltar sus armas._

— _Hola, me llamo Sakura — Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí lentamente con una mano extendida. Me aparté casi de inmediato y empujé un poco más allá a Menma, aunque ya estábamos acorralados en el rincón._

— _Vengo a sacarte de aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

 _No le contesté, me limité a encorvarme más como si fuera a atacarle desde abajo. Ella lo notó, pero fingió no hacerlo._

 _Pasaron unos tensos segundos en los que esperó una respuesta de mi parte, una que nunca le di. Los demás extraños seguían empacando y destruyendo artículos del laboratorio; mi miedo aumentaba con cada cosa conocida a la que le perdía el rastro; ya no veía a mis compañeros por ninguna parte._

 _Dio un paso en mi dirección y retrocedí al instante, aunque el collar en mi cuello ya apretaba demasiado al tener completamente tensa la cadena, pero el tubo que la sostenía se encontraba cerca de esa mujer y ni loco me acercaría._

— _No te voy a hacer nada — Murmuró quedamente, su mano ahora a menos de un metro de mí._

 _Reaccioné: cuando volví a tocar el suelo, ella ya tenía un enorme rasguño que abarcaba desde su sien hasta parte del cuello._

 _Retrocedió y varios de sus colegas se acercaron al ver aquello. Me apuntaron con sus armas mientras me gritaban que diera un paso atrás. Me sentí superado y por instinto me coloqué encima de Menma con el objeto de protegerle con mi cuerpo._

— _¡Basta! ¡Dejen esas armas ahora!_

… _¿Todavía me defendía? ¡Posiblemente la herida llegó al ojo! ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz?_

 _Su ojo sano se fijó en los míos por unos segundos, antes de llevarse una mano al área lastimada y palpar con cuidado la herida._

 _La sangre se hizo presente en su palma y por alguna razón, sonrió. Me mostró su mano abierta._

— _¿Ves? Yo también sangro. Soy como tú y como el chico que proteges._

 _¿Cómo nosotros? ¿Dónde estaban sus garras entonces? ¿Por qué no olía como nosotros? Definitivamente ella estaba mal de la cabeza._

— _Tú no eres como nosotros… ¿Sakura? No tienes nada que ver._

 _Sus compañeros habían bajado las armas y contemplaban la escena con confusión. Algunos se alejaron a seguir con su labor y otros de forma disimulada se colocaron a los costados de la pelirrosa._

 _Me sonrió de nuevo._

— _Eso es, soy Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Ahora yo quiero saber tu nombre._

 _¿Eh? Estaba realmente chiflada._

… _¡¿Y en qué momento se acercó tanto?! Prácticamente se encontraba a unos pasos de mí._

— _Naruto._

… _¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_

 _¡Ahora se había sentado frente a mí!_

 _Seguí protegiendo a Menma, pero con menos agresividad. Una parte de mí se dijo que si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrían hecho, o si solo querían trasladarnos, ya hubieran tirado de la cadena que me ataba al poste._

— _Mucho gusto en conocerte, Naruto._

 _Tomó mi mano en la suya antes que pudiera apartarla, y aunque al principio intenté forcejear, su calidez y fuerza me sorprendieron lo suficiente para no hacerlo._

 _Recuerdo vagamente cuando nos sacaron de ahí, que llevaron a Menma con mucho cuidado sobre una camilla. Durante el trayecto, me dejé invadir por el sopor, pero no pude quedarme dormido. Necesitaba seguridad, una prueba de que me encontraba bien y todo esto no era otra treta, otro engaño que anticipa a un dolor insoportable._

 _La prueba fue ella, que no se separó de mí en ningún momento, ni cuando nos lavaron y curaron. Hasta se quedó al momento de ser trasladados a una habitación en el hospital._

 _Después, con el tiempo, me diría que ese día no pudo separarse de mí porque mis ojos solo mostraban un miedo profundo; que, de alguna manera, no descansaría hasta ver un brillo en ellos; algo que le hiciera saber que no estaba muerto en espíritu._

 _Fue su perseverancia la que nos sacó de nuestra propia prisión mental._

 _Fue la primera persona a la que pudimos llamar amiga._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Naruto.

Supe que se trataba de Sakura antes de abrir los ojos, por lo que a ciegas le dirigí una corta sonrisa.

— Sakura — ¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?

— Dios… Ya despertaste.

La sentí caer contra el costado de la cama y solo entonces abrí los ojos. Tardó un poco mi vista en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero finalmente me quedé contemplando sus cabellos.

Iba a preguntarle qué pasó cuando la ráfaga de recuerdos me asaltó y las imágenes mentales se precipitaron en mi cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke está en el incendio-ttebayo! — Exclamé con horror. Empecé a levantarme cuando una de sus manos presionó fuerte contra mi pecho y me hizo regresar a mi lugar.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte, idiota!

Alguien a lo lejos murmuró un corto "Shhh" y ella puso una mueca de disgusto mientras apretaba mi boca con su mano para que me callara.

Esperó con paciencia a que mi cabeza hiciera click y comprendiera que aquello ya había pasado, que el incendio había terminado y aparentemente yo seguía vivo. Me tranquilicé.

— Sasuke está bien, está en la habitación contigua; tú sigues en cuidados intensivos porque no te despertabas.— Dijo contestando a mi pregunta más urgente, luego me soltó.

Sasuke había ido por mí, en contra de lo que le dije, a pesar de las llamas…

— Tengo que ir a verlo.

— Si te mueves, te arranco el brazo, Naruto Namikaze — La mirada de Sakura se había tornado peligrosa, tanto que me puso la piel de gallina. No iba a ceder tan fácil, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo coherente, ella habló de nuevo —. Sasuke despertó desde ayer, pero le colocamos sedantes de inmediato porque no sabemos cómo reaccione al verse conectado a una intravenosa.

Que por un momento creería estar de nuevo en el laboratorio, eso es lo que pasaría.

 _Todo es tu culpa, Naruto, de nuevo._

— ¿Shikamaru? ¿Él está bien?

— Gaara lo sacó del incendio cinco minutos después de que tú entraras — Se sentó en la silla a lado de mi cama y entrelazó una de mis manos con la suya, un gesto al que estábamos muy acostumbrados en momentos difíciles —. Está delicado, pero vivo.

 _Ahí está, ya son tres. ¿Cuántos más van a arriesgar el pellejo por tu causa?_

— Fue mi culpa — Murmuré. Estaba cansado de esto.

— No, no lo es. Deja de decirlo, Naruto.

— La supuesta "sorpresa" la pensó Menma para mí, ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

Dirigí mi aburrida mirada a la que reconocí como una sala de cuidados intensivos. Busqué rostros conocidos para evaluar por mí mismo los daños del incendio; trataba de recordar cuántos estaban dentro del departamento en el momento del ataque.

Al final, Menma nunca apareció, aunque puede que se encontrara a una distancia prudente admirando el espectáculo. Si lo que quería era asustarme, lo consiguió; probablemente pasarían meses para que volviera a prender la estufa de mi casa, así como semanas para convencerme de seguir vivo a pesar de todo lo que provoqué.

—... ¿Menma? Me dijiste que solo te habías encontrado con Hinata.

Le miré con gesto de disculpa. Sakura era fuerte, sin duda, pero en ocasiones la situación sobrepasaba su capacidad y era algo que siempre sucedía cuando hablábamos de Menma.

— No lo vi, pero esto fue planeado por él.

Actualmente, ella ya había superado la muerte de mi hermano y hasta tenía de pareja a un buen chico. Pero el daño, los sucesos no tan viejos y el resentimiento, provocaron que su simple mención fuera un golpe doloroso para ambos.

— No tuve oportunidad de contarte todo-ttebayo.

— ¿Insinúas que intentó asesinarte? — Preguntó al cabo de un momento.

— ¿Y qué si lo hizo? Ya no es novedad.

— Naruto, basta.

— Algún día lo conseguirá, Sakura —Necesitaba que lo entendiera —, me encontrarás sangrando de la cabeza y con los ojos en blanco. Solo espero que no haya nadie cerca que pueda ser...

— ¡Naruto! ¡Cállate!

Repentinamente rompió en llanto y hundió su cabeza en las mantas a mi costado. La enfermera de antes se acercó dispuesta a callarla, pero con una mirada mía regresó a su lugar y prefirió mirar su tableta.

Con algo de torpeza, llevé una de mis manos a sus cabellos y di suaves caricias, pero se apartó casi de inmediato.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que te propones? — Dijo con voz entrecortada y me tensé. Se enderezó de repente y era impactante ver lo intensa que podía ser su mirada a pesar de ser opacada por las lágrimas.

Se mordió los labios unos momentos, mostrándome así su faceta más frágil. Era increíble pensar que esa misma persona recibió un rasguño de mi parte sin siquiera gritar, además de ayudarme a salir del incendio que me arrebató a mi hermano.

— Tú estás pensando matarte una vez que acabes con Menma.

Ya está, aunque nunca había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, escucharlas no fue nada nuevo, nada que mi cabeza no me hubiera dicho los últimos meses.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

— Es estúpido que a pesar de tanto tiempo sigas creyendo que es tu culpa, Naruto.

— Sakura — No iba a decirlo más que una vez —, Menma no está aquí porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para entrar a las llamas y salvarlo. Porque aunque él recibió miles de golpes por mí y se culpó por cosas que yo cometí, no fui capaz de hacer mi miedo de lado a tiempo para rescatarlo.

— Lo esperaban entre las llamas, eso ya estaba planeado, Naruto.

— ¡No se lo habrían llevado si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo!

Mi garganta dolió, no del todo recuperada, y mi voz fue suficientemente fuerte para que la mitad de los pacientes nos observaran con curiosidad. Sakura lloró unos segundos en completo silencio colocando una mano sobre su boca.

— Él no te culparía por lo que pasó.

— Tienes razón — Recosté de nuevo mi cabeza contra la almohada —. Me culparía por no haber matado a esa copia suya en cuanto la vi por primera vez.

— No sabías lo que le habían hecho.

— Lo supe en cuanto lo vi — Mis manos aferraron con fuerza las mantas —. Solo que no quise aceptarlo.

" _Tú vendrás conmigo en algún momento, Naruto, así que no olvides a tu querido nii-san"_

No contestó, dejó de llorar y perdió su mirada en las camas que se encontraban más allá. Fue hasta entonces que me puse a analizar el estado de mi cuerpo.

Aparentemente, tenía quemaduras en brazos y torso, además de una venda que cubría toda la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Mi garganta estaba muy rasposa y mi boca seca, los pies ni los sentía por lo fríos que se encontraban.

Una vez hecho, mi mente no pudo evitar evocar las palabras que me dije tiempo atrás, aunque no sabía cuánto en realidad.

Ciegamente me dije que me quedaría con ella, pero no era algo que pudiera cumplir. Probablemente fueran el impacto del momento, el saberse de forma inconsciente cerca de la muerte; pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Yo moriría, eso lo decidí desde que el propio Menma me culpó de su dolor cuando lo volví a ver, y me llevaría conmigo lo que quedaba de quien fue mi hermano. Pensar en otra solución era no aplicar la justicia necesaria y posiblemente no podría vivir tranquilo a sabiendas de lo que causé. Fui el responsable de que Menma ya no estuviera a mi lado y no pudiera compartir su vida con la linda pelirrosada a la que ambos apreciábamos.

 _Todo su dolor es culpa tuya._

A veces esa voz llegaba a asustarme.

— Naruto — Lo intentaba de nuevo.

— Sakura, basta.

 _Todo fue tu culpa._

— No, escúchame. Todos sabemos que no estás bien desde que volviste a ver a Menma.

" _¿Te gusta cómo me veo, nii-san? Todo esto es gracias a ti."_

— No fue tu culpa y creo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Naruto; hiciste todo lo posible.

 _Pudiste hacer mucho más, Naruto, pero eres una niñita llorona._

— Sakura.

— ¡Estás enfermo, Naruto! ¡Te has matado cada día creyendo lo mismo, escuchándolo en tu cabeza!

— ¡Sakura, cierra la boca!

Mis manos se volvieron puños y cerré los ojos a la vez que apretaba los dientes. Otra vez, la cantidad de recuerdos era tal que me desconcertaba. Miles de imágenes, tanto dolor, guardando especial detalle en el momento en que vi sus ojos azules por última vez.

" _Debo agradecerte, Naruto. Nunca me sentí tan vivo; has dejado de ser una molestia para mí."_

— ¡Fue mi culpa, maldita sea, todo mundo lo sabe!

El grito lastimó mi garganta y antes que me diera cuenta estaba tosiendo. Mi visión era borrosa por las lágrimas y sentía mis pulmones contraerse dolorosamente a cada respingo.

Al terminar, Sakura había soltado mi mano. Apretó un botón en la máquina a mi lado y sentí el cosquilleo del sedante al entrar a mi sistema.

— Como quieras entonces — Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta que conducía a la otra habitación, pero de pronto se detuvo —. ¿Y él?

¿Él?

— Sasuke — Me encaró de nuevo —. Yo tengo a Lee, a Sai, a Shikamaru y hasta cuento con Ino, pero él no tiene a nadie. ¿Lo dejarás solo? ¿A ese grado llega tu egoísmo?

…

— Nos vemos luego, Naruto — Dijo antes de salir. Si hizo alguna exclamación o la puerta emitió un chirrido al cerrarse, no pude notarlo. Solo escuchaba sus últimas palabras, una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza.

 _¿Lo dejarás solo?_

 _¿Lo dejarás solo?_

 _¿Lo dejarás solo?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

" _¡Fue mi culpa, maldita sea, todo mundo lo sabe!"_

Ese fue el grito que me sacó del sopor, pero no podía abrir los ojos. Tal vez fuera solo pereza, ya que escuchaba a la perfección el parloteo de las dos mujeres que estaban cerca de mí, probablemente enfermeras que vigilaban el lugar.

Los recuerdos acudieron sin que lo pidiese y mi mente se llenó de imágenes: fuego por todas partes, el rojo de mi sangre, el azul de sus ojos y el cómo busqué ese último color desesperadamente antes de que me hicieran perder la consciencia.

Hace mucho que no sentía tanto miedo.

Descubrí que no podía moverme y me supe sedado. Tardaría un buen rato en recuperar la movilidad y abrir los ojos, mientras tanto me confiaría de mis oídos.

Me decidí a prestar atención a la conversación de las dos mujeres, que sonaban muy entretenidas.

—… Es muy mono, ¿verdad? Me encanta su cabello.

— Bastante lindo, pero ni se te ocurra, Mitsuki.

— ¿Hah? No soy yo la que lleva viéndolo como idiota por media hora.

— Pero tú has comentado que es lindo, y eso que no viste sus ojos antes de que le aplicáramos el sedante.

— ¿De qué color eran?

— Un negro tan intenso como sus cabellos.

Un suspiro abandonó a ambas y tardé un poco en entender que hablaban de un chico, lo cual era muy extraño.

— De todas formas, ¿por qué dices que ni lo intente? No soy tan mal partido ¿sabes?

— No lo digo por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lee el expediente.

Se escuchó el sonido de las hojas al ser removidas seguidas de una breve pausa.

— Sasuke Uchiha, híbrido, diecinueve años — ¿Hablaban de mí?—. ¿Qué tiene de importante?

— No, no, no, pequeña tonta, ve el folio.

Otra pausa.

— Oh, ¿es el folio de los Namikaze?

— Exactamente.

… ¿Namikaze?

— Eso quiere decir que…

— Está ante nosotras un protegido del gran Naruto Namikaze, justamente.

… ¿Naruto?

— ¡Eso lo vuelve aún más emocionante! ¡Creí que no veríamos nunca otro protegido de ellos aparte de la señorita Sakura!

— Estuviste a punto de no hacerlo, la solicitud fue aceptada apenas hace unos días, pero iba marcada como urgente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— La señorita Ino me lo dijo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lo conocen entonces?

— Tengo entendido que menos de un mes, pero según Ino, nunca se separan. Primero porque era obligatorio que estuviera vigilado, después empezaron a darle más libertades. Aun así nunca se alejaba de él.

— ¡Qué tiernos!

— Señoritas, bajen la voz — Reconocí el tono de la secretaria principal del departamento, Ino, al entrar a la sala. Escuché sus zapatos de tacón golpeando el piso conforme se fue acercando a las enfermeras —. El paciente está durmiendo y ustedes con su alboroto.

— Lo lamentamos, señorita, es solo que vimos su folio y-

— ¿Sakura está por aquí? Recibí un mensaje suyo.

— Aquí estoy, Ino — A mi izquierda se escuchó el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

— Sakura, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

— Mitsuki, Sora, muchas gracias por su trabajo el día de hoy. Necesito hablar con la señorita Ino en privado, si nos permiten.

¿Esa era la muchacha molesta que conocí el primer día? Ejercía una autoridad de la que creí no tenía madera, fue evidente por el sonido de las enfermeras al abandonar sus lugares y salir por la puerta del otro lado del cuarto.

Ese silencio no permitió que mi cabeza olvidara lo que acababa de escuchar. El apellido "Namikaze" adquirió sentido, ya que lo había visto más de una vez. No solo en la placa del hospital donde estaba Itachi, sino en la cantidad de papeles que Naruto tenía en su escritorio, repetido una y otra vez en la parte de arriba de cuentas de ingresos y algunas cartas. Nunca le presté atención y posiblemente nunca lo habría recordado de no haberlo vinculado con su nombre.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Naruto ya despertó? — Dijo Ino aparentemente inquieta.

— Sí, acabo de hablar con él.

— ¿Y bien?

Hubo una breve pausa que terminó con un sollozo.

— Se me fue la lengua: le dije la verdad, le dije que estaba enfermo pero no me escuchó.

— Sakura, fue lo primero que acordamos no…

— ¡Tú no estabas ahí! ¡Estaba hablando de morir como si se tratara del clima, Ino!

— Ya, vale, tranquila — Los sollozos se escucharon ahogados, tal vez se abrazaban. La calma del ambiente, aún con su llanto, me hizo sentir encerrado en una caja, una que era mi propio cuerpo y me asfixiaba con la cantidad de información que recibía y resentía en el pecho.

" _He, admito que no esperaba esto de mi profesión."_

" _¿Y qué esperas entonces?"_

" _Morir"_

No lo entendí en ese momento, pero tampoco me importaba realmente. Ahora, con las palabras de Sakura, sentí la opresión que te da el miedo, solo que de una forma muy distinta a la que no estaba acostumbrado. No temía por mí, sino por él, y mi cabeza no encontraba una razón válida para que quisiera acabar con su vida.

— Lo intentamos todo, Ino. Shikamaru lleva meses hablando con él, diciéndole una y otra vez que ese no es Menma y no debe creer en sus palabras, pero no le escucha.

— No creo que sus palabras puedan opacar lo que dice su hermano, Sakura, sobre todo cuando mostró recordar algunas cosas de su pasado, según el propio Naruto.

Sakura murmuró algo inentendible y continuó sus sollozos. Sentí que la movilidad regresaba poco a poco a mis piernas, pero no moví mis dedos para que no supieran que estaba despierto. Necesitaba escuchar más.

— Pero dudó — Sakura hablaba de nuevo —. Dudó de su decisión cuando le dije que Sasuke estaba solo.

Se escuchó un suspiro resignado.

— Eso fue un juego sucio, pero ya lo esperábamos, Sakura, sobretodo con lo juntos que han estado últimamente.

— ¿Qué tiene él que nosotros no? — Preguntó con evidente resentimiento, pero no fue eso lo que me aceleró el corazón, sino la respuesta de Ino.

— Un horrible pasado, Sakura.

Escuché los tacones de Ino alejarse hasta que se detuvieron cerca de la puerta.

— No importa cuánto hagamos, Naruto se siente solo; una parte de él fue arrancada al haber perdido a su hermano — La voz de la propia Ino parecía cerca de quebrarse —. Sí ese chico sobre la cama puede aliviarlo aunque sea por un tiempo, debemos estar agradecidas.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad y el lugar quedó sumido en un profundo silencio. Sakura debía estar tan sorprendida como yo por las palabras de Ino, sobretodo porque yo no conocía esa parte tan madura de ella.

Me esforcé en encontrar la respiración de la pelirrosada aunque lo sabía una táctica para distraerme de mis propios pensamientos.

" _Tardé mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti."_

" _Tú serás mi nueva fuerza ahora"_

Me dividía entre el dolor y la ira, el saberme algo importante para él y que aun así me mintiera tantas veces. Que no conociera nada de Naruto Namikaze, que todo lo que averiguara de su persona fuera por terceros.

Y a pesar de ello, moría por librarme del maldito sedante para levantarme e ir a verlo, ver aquellos ojos que me ocultaban tanto y pedirle una explicación.

" _Tardé mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti."_

— Señorita Sakura, es hora de la dosis del joven Sasuke.

… Mierda.

— S-sí, ya puedes pasar.

La enfermera se acercó y luego de un pitido de algún monitor cerca de mí, sentí de nuevo el cosquilleo de la anestesia.

Nunca desee tanto mal a una persona.

— ¿El joven Naruto está despierto?

— No, le puse otra dosis; estaba muy alterado y quiero que esté bien para cuando Sasuke despierte.

— Bien, es tarde señorita, deberíamos…

— Sí, vámonos ya.

Unos segundos después la puerta se cerró de nuevo, me vi atrapado en un silencio que ya no terminaría.

Una a una, las frases que acababa de escuchar llegaban a mi cabeza como una bomba. Oleadas de memorias, buscando en cada palabra alguna vez pronunciada por él algo que me sirviera de pista para averiguar sobre su pasado, pero no había nada.

Daba la impresión de que lo quería enterrar bajo tierra, donde nadie pudiera acceder, pero al no querer abandonarlo había tomado la decisión de irse con él.

Sí, era justo lo que ellas habían dicho, ¿no? Pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que eso me dolía más de lo que debería.

" _Dudó de su decisión cuando le dije que Sasuke estaba solo."_

¿Pero de verdad sería tan importante como para hacerlo recapacitar?

¿Sería más que sus propios demonios?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Respuestas

_**Capítulo 14: Respuestas**_

 **Sasuke.**

La luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, en la pared frente a mí, indicaba que era más de medianoche. Las cortinas proyectaban extrañas sombras con su movimiento constante debido a la ligera brisa que soplaba desde fuera, misma que en algún momento me hizo estremecer por el frío.

En la habitación reinaba el mayor de los silencios: la pequeña televisión que descansaba en el escritorio en medio de la sala estaba apagada; todos los pacientes se encontraban dormidos y la enfermera que debía vigilarnos seguramente fue por un café para nunca volver.

No había mucho que hacer en una sala de recuperación, donde las máquinas de terapia intensiva dejan de ser necesarias y lo único que queda es escuchar respiraciones acompasadas durante toda la noche. Pero ello no justificaba que dejara de hacer su trabajo, aunque no era algo de importancia para mí en esos momentos. Es más, hacía más fácil de realizar lo que me proponía.

Llevaba unos minutos con los ojos abiertos, contemplando las extrañas formas en el techo que se desvanecían junto a la efímera luz que les iluminaba. Esperaba, de nuevo, que el efecto del sedante desapareciera. Ya sentía mis manos libres y podía mover mis piernas por completo.

Sin embargo, al intentar mover mi antebrazo me di cuenta que no podía, no porque aún no tuviera movilidad, sino porque algo lo mantenía fijo.

Así que cuando al fin pude mover mi cabeza, la enderecé para observar el problema y me encontré con una mano acanelada y mechones rubios que invadían mi visión.

— Naruto…

El aludido parecía dormido hasta que me escuchó. Giró su rostro para verme, aun recargándolo en la cama. Sus ojos azules me saludaron con un brillo producto de la escasa pero clara luz que iluminaba la habitación y rebotaba en su iris. Su boca estaba curvada en una pequeña pero triste sonrisa.

— Sasuke.

Su mano se movió hasta encontrar la mía y la sostuvo con fuerza. Parpadeó para que el sopor del sueño le abandonara y se enderezó.

— Sasuke yo… — Su voz estaba demasiado ronca, a pesar de que llevábamos días de recuperación. Pude ver también que su tez estaba pálida y los labios resecos, que temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, ¿por qué? —. Yo lo siento mucho.

¿Eh?

— Tú… ¿Lo sientes? — Mi voz sonó incrédula y lo estaba. Él pareció sorprendido, pero no pudo sostenerme la mirada más tiempo.

— Todo esto fue mi culpa-ttebayo.

Mi mutismo fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Aparté la mirada y zafé mi agarre de su mano. Le extrañó mi actitud, pero las palabras de Ino llegaban a mi mente, recordándome que por primera vez servía para algo y debía hacerlo bien.

" _Sí ese chico sobre la cama puede aliviarlo aunque sea por un tiempo, debemos estar agradecidas."_

— Yo te saqué de ahí — Sentí la desesperación colarse en mi pecho, el recuerdo de aquel momento en el que lo creí todo perdido. Estuvimos a nada de ser aplastados por la estructura… A nada de haber muerto. Y ahora que nos encontrábamos de nuevo, lo único que hacía era culparse —. Yo decidí meterme al edificio para sacarte, no tú.

— Pero si yo no hubiera…

— ¿Si tu no hubieras qué? ¿Tú incendiaste el lugar? Tu único objetivo era sacar a Shikamaru de ahí.

— Ni siquiera pude hacer eso, lo único que provoqué fue todas las quemaduras que tienes ahora-ttebayo.

En ese momento sentí en carne propia lo que significaba "perder la paciencia", que era un término que solía escuchar en el laboratorio y más recientemente cuando Naruto se hartaba de revisar papeles.

Lo tomé de la solapa e hice que nuestros rostros se acercaran. Esperaba que mis ojos reflejaran la furia en vez de la creciente impotencia de que no captara la realidad de mis palabras.

— Pude dejarte morir, ¿sabes? No eras de mí más que el maldito policía con el que tengo que compartir casa y con quien paso en bares cada noche esperando mi captura.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y un sonido de sorpresa escapó por sus labios. Ni le di tiempo de mostrarse herido antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Pero resulta que soy un imbécil y de alguna manera siento algo por ti; a pesar de tus mentiras y tu estupidez. Así que me decidí a entrar a ese lugar, arriesgando mi vida en el proceso, solo para rescatarte.

Tarde me di cuenta de mis primeras palabras, pero ya no podía detenerme.

 _Necesito que entiendas…_

— Así que si alguien tiene la culpa aquí soy yo, por imbécil, por eso y por tus heridas en el encuentro con Hinata.

Me interrumpió justo como esperaba.

— ¡Es ridículo culparte por eso-ttebayo!

— Exactamente, usuratonkachi — Le solté, empujándole hacia atrás —. Así que si vas a disculparte por cosas que no hiciste, no te quiero oír.

Furioso no era la palabra para describir lo que sentía, podría definirse más con impotencia, la frustración de no poder entrar a su cabeza y convencerlo de mis palabras.

Le solté la solapa, pero fue únicamente para cambiar mi agarre a su antebrazo. No podía dejarlo ir, no ahora que entendía lo que sentía, aunque sonara estúpido.

— ¿No te das cuenta? — Mi garganta se sentía extraña, como si retuviera algo —. Tú me sacaste de las calles, me aceptaste en tu departamento cuando pudiste negarte. Te lastimaste la garganta una y otra vez porque me tenían en sus manos y al parecer también soy protegido de un tal Naruto Namikaze — Sentí su tensión casi de inmediato, su leve respingo, pero de nuevo no le di tiempo de decir nada —. Me has escuchado y entendido. Eres la única persona a la que puedo considerar amigo, la única persona normal que ha hecho algo por mí, que no me ha dado la espalda. Por la que quiero hacer lo que sea necesario.

Giré mi cabeza para conectar nuestras miradas y dudé, pero finalmente algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

— Tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti. Te rescataría del fuego las veces que sean necesarias, Naruto.

Se sintió extraño decirlo, aceptar algo de ese tipo. Su reacción fue inmediata: por sus ojos pasaron distintas emociones como olas de mar que golpean la costa y regresan adentro, mientras otra de las suyas ocupa su lugar.

— Y ahora que puedo ver que estás bien, lo único que haces es culparte. ¿Qué te sucede, dobe?

Aparté mi vista cuando me percaté de que mi visión estaba nublada por lágrimas, mismas que no permitiría salir. Debió ser producto de toda esa tensión que en el momento del incendio no podía sacar, aunado a todo el miedo y la impotencia que me invadieron desde el momento en que Hinata me alejó de él.

Parpadee repetidamente en un intento de apartarlas, pero una de ellas escurrió por mi ojo izquierdo. Rodó por mi pómulo unos momentos antes de que alzara mi mano para limpiarla, pero Naruto ya se había adelantado.

El suave tacto de dos de sus dedos me hizo voltear. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mi rostro, brillando al máximo porque a diferencia de mí no intentó contenerse. Su propio sollozo pareció sacarlo del trance y hacerle apartar la vista.

— L-lo siento, yo… Es solo que nadie...

No lo dejé terminar antes de atraerlo con mis manos para abrazarlo. Aunque nunca antes hice algo como aquello, dentro de mí sentía que era lo correcto. Además, aunque le hubiera dejado continuar, posiblemente nunca habría dicho las palabras correctas.

 _Has pasado por tanto._

— Cállate ya.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, pero también una calidez tan envolvente que parecía irreal.

Pero no lo era, él estaba ahí; ese policía idiota que semanas atrás despreciaba completamente, se había convertido en una persona importante para mí, alguien en quien podía confiar.

¿Debía temer? ¿Había alguna razón para no aceptar aquel sentimiento? ¿O podría simplemente dejarlo ser? Las interrogantes no tenían respuesta, pero yo tampoco tenía miedo.

Aun así, había algo que necesitaba antes de que ese mudo acuerdo se firmara entre nosotros.

— Naruto… — Dije después de unos minutos, pasando una de mis manos por los cabellos en su nuca. Pasó otro poco para que sus temblores cesaran, luego de lo cual se apartó un poco para verme a los ojos —. Lo prometiste.

Parecía un libro abierto, aunque antes ni siquiera pudiera saber su estado de ánimo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo ahora?

Desvío la vista, dejándola en la nada, luego la volvió hacia mí y sentí ese brillo azulado contemplar mi rostro con detenimiento. Seguí al viaje de sus pupilas, que delinearon mis mejillas y admiraron la forma de mi nariz. Parecían absorber cada detalle. Cuando su mirada volvió a la mía, ya no era la misma. No sabría decir qué cambió, pero era como si esa barrera que existió entre nosotros los últimos días se hubiera derrumbado, junto con otra más delgada que siempre estuvo ahí, pero no le habíamos tomado importancia.

Sus lágrimas cesaron, su rostro ahora estaba tranquilo.

Y de repente, la sonrisa más sincera y viva que he visto se hizo presente en sus labios.

— Te contaré todo lo que quieras.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Algo había de encantador en las sombras que se proyectaban sobre el techo, que me hacía mantener mis ojos abiertos en vez de cerrarlos para concentrarme solo en su respiración.

Su respiración y su tacto: su mano enlazada con la mía.

En algún momento había terminado recostado a su lado en esa cama que agradecía no era tan grande. Hombro con hombro, el contacto de nuestras manos entre nosotros, el calor que desprendía y el sonido de su respiración adornando el ambiente. No como las noches en las que su aliento me arrullaba desde la distancia y gracias a él lograba dormir, sino que ahora estaba despierto, sus ojos también en el techo sin ver en realidad.

Llevábamos callados unos minutos, él pensando en las preguntas que me haría. Yo estaba nervioso, no completamente seguro de que pudiera contestarlas sin despertar fantasmas indeseables, sin querer enterrar de nuevo el baúl de recuerdos que hasta ahora solo Sasuke había encontrado y logrado sacar.

¿Por qué él? Fue mi interrogante los últimos días antes de darme cuenta de que en realidad no importaba, y eso había sido solo unos minutos atrás.

Lo importante es que él estaba aquí, conmigo.

— ¿Eres Naruto Namikaze?

Mi apellido sonaba extraño en su voz, me limité a asentir.

— ¿Por qué lo cambiaste por Uzumaki?

— Uzumaki era el apellido de mi madre, así que en realidad solo lo omití.

Solté un profundo suspiro y el brazo que no estaba a su lado se movió para que la palma quedara tras mi nuca. Luego cerré los ojos.

— Creo que acabas de hacer la pregunta más difícil-ttebayo. No puedo contestarla sin decirte al menos la mitad de mi vida.

— Si no quieres hacerlo no es…

— No, quiero hacerlo. Si eres tú está bien-ttebayo.

Era inevitable, los desfigurados recuerdos volvían a aparecer como imágenes sin restaurar, un mero cúmulo de luces y colores que a pesar de su forma abstracta, tenían sentido para mí.

Empecé.

— Cuando a Menma y a mí nos sacaron del laboratorio, estuvimos en cuarentena durante dos meses. La cantidad de químicos en nuestra sangre era demasiada y nuestras heridas requerían atenciones especiales.

Algo movió las hojas de los árboles fuera de la ventana, ¿viento quizá?

— Durante ese tiempo, el único entretenimiento que tuvimos fue leer. Pero este es el Distrito de Defensa y los libros permitidos son de género policiaco e histórico, nada que no te beneficie en tu capacidad para capturar criminales. Eso no impidió que devoráramos un libro tras otro, Menma muchas veces más rápido que yo. Podría decirse que fue nuestra forma de aplacar nuestros traumas pasados.

" _¡Woooo, este detective es el mejor-dattebayo!"_

" _¿Qué libro lees ahora?"_

" _¡She-sherlock H-holmes! Sí, creo que se pronuncia así."_

" _¿Sí sabes que ese libro es de fantasía? También más viejo que nada, no te va a servir."_

" _¡Pero hace teorías increíbles! ¡Yo quiero ser como el!"_

" _Ponte a leer algo que valga la pena."_

" _¡Ya sé, te reto-ttebayo! ¡Te apuesto a que te gusta con solo un capítulo que leas!"_

El Signo de los Cuatro se volvería su libro favorito poco después.

— Cuando al fin pudimos salir del hospital, Sakura nos hizo parte de su cuerpo de defensa. Su unidad era en ese momento la única encargada de buscar los laboratorios, por lo que les seríamos de ayuda al momento de rastrear a más como nosotros.

" _¡Un gusto tenerlos con nosotros, chicos!"_

Esa memoria me arrancó un suspiro, definitivamente aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos.

— Fue la primera vez que Menma y yo sentimos que servíamos de algo en este mundo-ttebayo.

Aparté la vista del techo y voltee mi cabeza para quedarme observando la silueta de Sasuke recortada por las sombras.

— Destacamos rápidamente por nuestra forma de trabajar en equipo. Teníamos un método que consistía en que yo decía todo tipo de teorías imposibles y Menma en su cabeza iba eliminando posibilidades. Sé que no suena muy inteligente, pero tendrías que habernos visto en acción para darte una idea de lo útil que era-ttebayo —Era —. La mitad de los híbridos dentro del Centro están ahí gracias a nosotros, aunque nunca fuimos de alardear.

Tragué duro, se venían los problemas.

— Una vez, un grupo de rebeldes se manifestó contra la élite, a través de la filtración de un vídeo a La Red. Amenazaron con un golpe de Estado, uno del que los altos mandos no podían defenderse al no saber siquiera cómo es que violaron la seguridad del medio. Estaban asustados.

" _Nosotros lo haríamos mejor que ellos, nii-san"_

— Menma y yo nos sentimos profundamente interesados en el caso y nos pusimos a investigar seguros de que podíamos encontrar más pistas. Luego de unos días y gracias a nueve horas seguidas de teorías desechadas, dimos con un indicio que nos llevaba al lugar desde el que fue enviado el video.

Las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron ante el recuerdo, ya que esa fue una de las pocas veces que vi a mi hermano sonreír de esa manera.

— Alertamos a toda la unidad policiaca y dirigimos el asalto esa misma noche. Fue nuestro primer gran éxito. Fue un trabajo tan impecable que hizo famosos nuestros rostros y nombres. Encabezamos la portada de la red durante semanas.

" _Nii-san, con esa cara larga ni siquiera sales bien en la foto-ttebayo, pareces un viejo amargado."_

" _Y tú un rubio idiota que tiene una mancha de baba en la mejilla"_

" _¡Oye! ¡Eso no es! ¡Waaa! ¡Tienen que editar esa foto!_

" _He, adiós a tu recién adquirido prestigio"_

— Las élites nos buscaron al día siguiente y nos dieron una enorme recompensa por nuestra labor, pero un bono extra también por no hacer público nuestro lado híbrido nunca. Ellos jamás aceptarían que personas como nosotros les salvaron el pellejo.

En ese tiempo era tan ingenuo…

— Fue gracias a ese dinero que se abrió el ala de híbridos en la policía y se creó un piso especial para ellos en cada hospital de la ciudad. También fue el pilar para la construcción del Centro de Híbridos.

«Todo el dinero fue utilizado para ello porque queríamos erradicar por completo aquello por lo que nosotros pasamos. Eso siempre fue nuestro motor, no querer que nadie más tuviera que seguir viviendo ese infierno. »

«El gobierno no permitió que eso se hiciera público, pero terminaron aceptando los cambios siempre y cuando nosotros siguiéramos con el nivel de eficiencia que demostramos aquella vez. Todo marchaba a la perfección…»

Y luego, todo se rompía. Suspiré.

— Habían pasado unos meses cuando descubrimos el que resultó ser tu laboratorio, obviamente vacío y sin ninguna evidencia que pudiéramos recolectar. Mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos porque hasta entonces siempre habíamos ido un paso adelante de esas personas, y era una mala señal que hubieran tenido el tiempo suficiente para desalojar.

 _Fue la primera vez que escuché tu nombre, Sasuke._

— A partir de ahí nuestras pistas fueron menos útiles, nos equivocamos muchas veces y finalmente tuvimos que admitir que no teníamos nada con qué trabajar. Fue en ese momento cuando recibimos una llamada anónima de alguien que decía ver cosas raras en una antigua fábrica de bacterias. Iniciamos un operativo enseguida.

" _¡Ayúdame, Naruto!"_ El recuerdo pareció gritar en mi cabeza.

— Fue una trampa. Repentinamente el edificio estalló en llamas cuando mi hermano había ido a investigar adentro — Sentí la tensión adueñarse de mi cuerpo a pesar de que estábamos fuera de peligro. Posiblemente fuera el trauma y la culpa; seguramente todos me creían loco por esa actitud —. Entré para rescatarlo, pero temía al fuego y descubrí que no podía moverme...

Me detuve cuando noté mi respiración errática. Quise llevarme la otra mano a mi frente, pero fue cuando su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

Volví el rostro y me encontré con sus ojos brunos. El fuego, los gritos y mi desesperación se vieron interrumpidos al toparme con ellos. Su mirada me decía de mil maneras que todo iba bien, que estaba conmigo y no iría a ningún lado.

Fue extraño, pero me relajé; me concentré de nuevo en sus detalles y pensé que podría estar la vida entera admirando su rostro.

Le sonreí como pude, luego hice a nuestros labios tener un corto encuentro. Apenas un roce, un suspiro, suficiente para hacerme sentir cosas raras en mi estómago y distraer mi mente. Todo él me distraía de mil maneras, no solo en ese momento, pero ahora ya no tenía que ocultarlo.

Ahora podía delinear su mejilla con mis dedos, pasar mi pulgar por sus carnosos labios y colocar sus mechones rebeldes tras su oreja. Mentiría si dijera que antes no deseaba hacerlo, mentiría si dijera que no le quería.

" _¿Lo dejarás solo?"_

No tenía deseos de seguir, pero por más amargo que fuera el trago, le prometí a Sasuke que le contaría todo. Así que continué.

— Cuando al fin entré, alcancé a ver su mano, luego nada. Lo busqué entre las llamas hasta que Sakura me encontró y me dijo que teníamos que salir. La estructura se vino abajo unos minutos después.

No recuerdo haber visto a Sakura llorar antes como ese día.

— Lo dimos por muerto y sabíamos que era imposible encontrar sus restos entre las cenizas porque el incendio arrasó con todo. Fue un año después que supimos que estaba vivo, pero…

" _¿Te gusta cómo me veo, nii-san? Todo esto es gracias a ti."_

Aquellos ojos tan cambiados seguían apareciendo en mis sueños, me recordaban una y otra vez que lo que quiera que estaba allí ya no podía ser mi hermano. Pero me aferré a la esperanza, a la mínima posibilidad…

Suspiré.

— Seguramente vas a preguntar por Hinata, me dio la impresión de que la conocías de antes. Menma y ella actuaban diferentes cuando los volvimos a ver: parecían saber quiénes éramos, pero solo pensaban en hacernos daño.

La memoria del dolor era posiblemente la que más odiaba. De nada servirían las imágenes sin el recuerdo del dolor, esa agonía tanto física como mental que me embargó aquella ocasión.

Con una triste sonrisa mi mano se movió a la placa de metal adherida a mi cuello.

—Fue cuando Hinata me puso esto en el cuello; también cuando torturó a Sakura provocándole quemaduras. Menma solo observaba, unos metros más allá… Parecía disfrutarlo.

Mi otra mano aferraba la suya tal vez con demasiada fuerza, era mi forma de no perderme en medio de la tormenta de recuerdos. El algún momento había cerrado los ojos y volví a abrirlos para descubrir una película de lágrimas sobre ellos.

¿De verdad yo era tan débil? Pero en su mirada no había prejuicio alguno. Su pulgar hizo leves caricias en el dorso de mi mano para tranquilizarme. Una pequeña, casi inexistente sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

— Nunca te explicamos como tal lo peligroso de la situación. Los pocos híbridos que hemos vuelto a ver después de su captura están completamente locos; algo les hacen quienes están tras esto.

Asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que continuara; suspiré.

— Cuando volvimos a la base, fui contactado por las élites nuevamente. La orden era clara, nadie podía enterarse de que Menma seguía vivo. Había que evitar escándalos y la mejor manera de hacerlo era fingir que el único hermano vivo haría un viaje de reconocimiento a LA Unión Europea. Mis imágenes se borraron de la red y de todos sitios, me hice miembro del Departamento de Híbridos de la policía y utilicé mi segundo apellido para cualquier trámite.

Nunca había dicho todo eso en voz alta; era extraño, una nueva sensación me embargaba. Era el dolor opacado con sentirse libre, como si hubiera reprimido todo aquello y sin darme cuenta me asesinaba a mí mismo antes de tiempo. Decírselo a Sasuke se sentía bien, pude entender que ya no estaba solo… Que en realidad nunca lo estuve.

— Después de ese encuentro, Sakura no fue capaz de volver a las misiones, así que se convirtió en jefa de enfermeras de la unidad. Ella y mis compañeros son los únicos que saben lo de mi apellido, ahora tú también.

Me estiré levemente y un bostezo perezoso abandonó mis labios. Ladee mi cuerpo por completo y acomodé mejor mi cabeza contra la almohada. Me sentía bien.

— Luego de ver la actitud de Hinata, supimos que les hicieron algo, probablemente tiene que ver con algún químico que altera la mente. Pero no sabemos más, nos ha sido imposible siquiera intentar averiguarlo. Ellos son híbridos de pantera, conocidos por ser muy fuertes y resistentes, pero algo les hicieron, son muy diferentes a cuando vivían en el laboratorio. Básicamente, estamos ciegos.

Tan ciegos como ese entonces.

— Pero sin duda, el golpe más fuerte fue Menma. Ahora tienen su prodigiosa mente de su lado y prácticamente eliminaron cualquier forma de combatirlos. No podemos encontrar a los responsables y no puedo luchar contra mi hermano; nunca le gané y ahora menos.

Y no porque no tuviera la fuerza suficiente, sino porque hacerle daño seguía siendo para mí algo imperdonable.

— Sé que si él se viera ahora, no querría seguir provocando esto, así que tengo como objetivo asesinarle.

— Y morir después.

— Y morir des…

… ¿Qué?

Mis ojos sorprendidos se reflejaron en los suyos, pero su expresión no cambió, solo se encogió de hombros.

— Sakura habla demasiado fuerte.

Me observó unos segundos antes de apartar la vista. Yo no sabía qué decir.

" _¿Lo dejarás solo? ¿A ese grado llega tu egoísmo?"_

— Tu aparato.

— ¿Eh?

— Tu aparato — Repitió con seriedad —, ¿qué es lo que no puedes decir?

Tardé un poco en contestarle.

— Nada que muestre algún tipo de afecto a cualquier persona. Ya sean frases o palabras aisladas, Hinata las programó todas. Ella estaba enamorada de mí antes, pero al ser capturada deformaron ese cariño en algo muy enfermo… — ¿También tenía yo la culpa de ello? — Ella y Neji desaparecieron poco después de Menma; no pudimos hacer nada.

Quería ver su rostro, pero lo había escondido en el lado contrario a mí, aunque su agarre seguía intacto.

— ¿Te sentías atraído por ella? — Su voz me llegó como si estuviéramos muy lejos el uno del otro.

Casi quise reír. Éramos experimentos, no había tiempo para sentimientos cuando tratas de olvidar el dolor lacerante de tu cuerpo.

— No la conocía lo suficiente, a nosotros no nos dejaban interactuar con los demás. Aun cuando nos liberaron, ella fue enviada con su primo al Distrito Laboral. Venía a veces de visita, en una de esas ocasiones fue capturada.

Asintió levemente, aunque seguía sin verme. Quise llamar su atención con un apretón a su mano, uno que prefirió ignorar.

Luego de casi un minuto, se decidió a hablar.

— Ella fue mi único contacto en la infancia además de Itachi; no es fácil aceptar que ya no está, aunque no la haya visto en años.

Así que la conocía. En ese caso, entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía. Una vez Hinata superaba sus nervios iniciales al conocer una persona, su calidez te invadía. Era inevitable sonreír junto a ella, admirar como dejaba de lado su timidez por el bien de los demás.

Durante mucho tiempo no desarrolló sus habilidades y llegó a ser una carga para Neji, fue cuando empezó a superarse a sí misma. De alguna manera, fui testigo de su empeño, su esfuerzo para alcanzar a su primo para luchar hombro con hombro. Ahora de ello ya no quedaba nada.

Se hizo un corto silencio antes de que Sasuke hablara de nuevo.

— Entonces… ¿No hay cura?

El peso de esa realidad era como el de mil elefantes sobre mi pecho.

— No hay cura para un daño mental; nunca lo ha habido, Sasuke, la mente humana es demasiado complicada y a ellos los enloquecieron por completo. Gaara es el único al que logramos rescatar y mantener de nuestro lado, aun así pasa casi todo el día dentro de una celda. Se teme a sí mismo.

" _¿Vas a ayudarme? ¿No ves lo podrido que estoy? No malgastes tu tiempo y cuida a los tuyos... Cuídalos de mí"_

— ¿Por qué golpeaste a Gaara de esa manera? — El pelirrojo al fin salía a la discusión. Seguramente quiso preguntarlo todo este tiempo pero mi actitud no se lo permitía. Se recostó de costado, ahora viéndome de frente —. Quiero decir, apenas me conocías, es obvio que tenías otra cosa en mente.

Siendo honesto, no tenía nada en la mente en ese momento más que hacerle daño, pero había más de una razón por la que no me pude controlar.

— Menma es como tú — Lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo, pero no es como si debiera esconderlo. Sasuke era quién más podía entender esa parte de mi hermano y todo lo que había implicado en su pasado. Vi sus ojos abrirse con sorpresa —. En realidad, no estoy seguro. Él vivió lo mismo que tú, pero nunca escuché ese calificativo dirigido él. Siempre me mantuvo al margen de ello y conforme creció, aprendió a utilizar esa parte de él a su favor.

No quería entrar en detalles, así que me apresuré a continuar con la respuesta, aunque sentía su inquietud como si bailara en el ambiente en forma de motas de polvo.

— Cuando escuché todas esas cosas pensé en Menma y en ti, el cómo no te conocía del todo y en que mi molestia por tu actitud me hizo hacer de lado lo que de verdad importaba.

Mi pulgar se movió y acarició suavemente su palma. Entrelacé nuestros dedos con lentitud, disfrutando ese cálido contacto.

— Tuve una idea… De todos los horrores que pasaste, y supe que te juzgué mal. Tu reacción cuando Gaara te recordó todo eso…

Su mano tembló y sus labios se fruncieron levemente. Decidí que no era necesario continuar, ya que yo mismo quería olvidar ese rostro pálido y tenso, así como el momento en que su cuerpo se derrumbó y sus ojos se apagaron.

Sin pensar, llevé su mano hacia mis labios y deposité un corto beso. Yo mismo me sorprendí por el acto, pero el tacto de su piel se sintió muy bien. Su rostro era de sorpresa y bochorno cuando la bajé, pero sin previo aviso una sonrisa ladina se coló en sus labios.

— ¿Siempre has sido tan impulsivo?

— Hehehe, no sería yo si no.

— Por cierto, ¿de qué se supone que eres híbrido? — Preguntó poco después, acercándose un poco más a mí para cubrirnos mejor con las mantas. La noche comenzaba a enfriar.

— Nunca lo supe, ¿zorro tal vez? Lo que sea que fuera, no les salió. El prodigio fue Menma, lo trasladaban constantemente para probar sus habilidades en otros laboratorios-ttebayo.

— A Itachi también lo trasladaban constantemente, siempre regresaba diciendo que los demás no estaban mejor que nosotros.

— No hay un laboratorio peor, cada uno que hemos descubierto tiene sus propios horrores. Los ataban en postes, los encerraban en lugares muy pequeños y hasta los colgaban de cabeza.

— En una de las revistas viejas de tus estantes leí que antes los humanos trataban así a los animales.

— ¿Eh? ¿A los animales? ¿Y a ellos por qué?

— Porque eran su alimento, según entiendo.

— ¡Con más razón debieron tratarlos bien! ¿Por qué los humanos se meten con todo lo demás-ttebayo?

La pausa que se alargó luego de mis palabras me hizo buscar su rostro de nuevo.

— No lo sé — Contestó; y en ese momento, verlo a los ojos fue como un impulso directo a la tristeza.

Llevábamos ya tiempo dentro de nuestra burbuja, un espacio íntimo sólo para los dos, y aunque contábamos acerca de nuestro pasado, la realidad nos alcanzó finalmente para recordarnos que era momento de dar el siguiente paso a ese futuro incierto.

— ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora, Naruto? — Su voz se perdió en un susurro. Sentí que la pregunta era más profunda de lo que yo podía responderle.

— Eres el protegido de Naruto Namikaze, todo estará bien — Contesté con toda confianza. Eso le arrancó una corta sonrisa.

— ¿Y en qué consiste ser un protegido tuyo, eh? — Cerró la distancia entre nuestro cuerpos y colocó su otra mano sobre mi pecho, gesto que hizo que casi se me saliera el corazón de un latido.

— Mmmm, tienes prácticamente todos los derechos de un ciudadano; tus gastos correrán por mi cuenta y hasta pueden asignarte un departamento sólo para ti.

— Eso no suena muy justo, yo no me lo he ganado.

— Te lo has ganado, Sasuke.

— ¿Qué se supone que hice?

No contesté de inmediato, sino que bajé un poco mi cuerpo para quedar a la altura de su pecho, donde recargué mi cabeza y posteriormente rodee con un brazo. Me dejaría llevar por el impulso, por la necesidad de tenerlo cerca y que su calor invadiera cada parte de mí.

Sería mi tregua con el destino por una noche. Disfrutar de esa persona que llegó a mi vida cuando creí que ya no me quedaba nada

— No hiciste, haces. Estás conmigo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Malas noticias

_**Capítulo 15: Malas noticias**_

 **Sasuke.**

El fuerte viento de otoño fue sustituido por uno más agresivo, cortesía del invierno que estaba en puerta. Las ramas de los árboles se encontraban vacías y el exceso de hojas secas en el pavimento era motivo de revuelo en los infantes, que se maravillaban con el sonido que estas hacían al ser aplastadas por sus pies.

Todo ello lo vi durante las dos semanas que Naruto y yo estuvimos en la sala de recuperación. No querían dejarnos ir antes por si las heridas en nuestras cabezas se abrían, o el golpe mostraba alguna consecuencia en nuestra salud mental.

Además, la herida en la pierna de Naruto, de la que él apenas y se acordaba cuando fue a visitarme esa primera noche, adquirió una leve infección que requirió tratamiento. Ahora, completamente sano, terminó de amarrarse las agujetas de sus botas militares y se levantó de la cama en señal de triunfo.

— ¡Miren, Sasuke, Sakura! ¡Sin bastón!

— Deberían dejarte en cama otras dos semanas, por imprudente — Comentó la pelirrosa con molestia, aunque la leve sonrisa en su rostro lo hacía menos creíble.

— Soy un espíritu libre-ttebayo, una cama no me frenará.

— Mejor que sean tres semanas, Sakura — Comenté y deje salir la sonrisa ladina que estaba conteniendo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué me traicionas así?! — Fue su voz escandalizada.

— Hasta él sabe que eres un imprudente. ¡Todo habría sido más fácil si te quedaras en tu cama más de dos horas!

— ¡Es muy incómoda-ttebayo! ¡Él lo sabe mejor que yo!

Ambos voltearon a verme como si esperaran mi veredicto, algo que me causó mucha curiosidad.

— Es incómoda, pero no dejas de ser un imprudente.

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Ni porque somos pareja estás de mi lado-ttebayo! — Exclamó en gesto derrotado.

Pareja… Esa era la palabra que nos describe ahora, según lo que Sakura me dijo días atrás.

Se escuchaba extraño, aunque ello también anidaba cierto calor en mi pecho que llevaba tiempo sin quitarse. Se sentía bien.

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y terminar de amarrar mis propias botas, colocando mis guantes después; aunque él tardó un poco en apartar su vista de mí.

El comunicador de Sakura vibró en su mano y con un suspiro observó la pantalla antes de guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsa.

— El auto está en el estacionamiento, esperándolos — Dijo con un tono de voz completamente distinto al utilizado antes.

No era algo nuevo: Naruto y Sakura se transformaban en personas diferentes cuando era momento de entrar en acción. Sus rostros generalmente divertidos, pasaban a una mueca de seriedad imposible, siendo aun así el gesto que más conocía de ambos.

Naruto tomó su chaqueta y se acercó para caminar a mi lado rumbo a la salida. Atravesamos los extensos corredores del piso de híbridos hasta dar con el elevador, donde la característica placa de los Namikaze brillaba a un lado de los botones del mismo.

Naruto decía que después del accidente, la placa se convirtió en un recordatorio permanente de que Menma Namikaze no era una mala persona, eso para los pocos que sabían sobre su nueva aparición. El resto de las personas, incluidas unas ancianas sollozantes sentadas en la sala de espera, veían la placa con dolor al recordar la muerte de quien consideraban un héroe.

En cuanto a Naruto, nadie excepto las enfermeras sabía su anterior identidad. Él decía que no le pesaba, que de una u otra manera no disfrutaría los frutos de su trabajo si su hermano no estaba a su lado. Pero yo notaba su mirada crítica, al pendiente de cada una de las acciones de los médicos hacia los pacientes. Sí no recibían el trato indicado, hacía llegar un comunicado con su firma donde se exigía una mejora.

Nunca conocí un alma tan noble, aunque tampoco estuve en el mejor lugar para ello.

Apenas abrió la puerta del estacionamiento, Naruto caminó con prisa al nuevo auto: una camioneta negra, blindada y pequeña, con vidrios polarizados y neumáticos con diseño extravagante.

— ¿Para qué necesitamos un auto así?— Pregunté a Naruto sin detener nuestro avance.

— Menma lleva un año persiguiéndome junto con Hinata; ahora que te metí en esto necesitamos la mayor seguridad posible.

— ¿De verdad crees que esto los frenará? — No quería ser pesimista, pero la impactante fuerza de Hinata en nuestro último encuentro bastaban para hacerme dudar de cualquier medida de seguridad.

— No exactamente — Contestó con resignación —. Esta es una camioneta versión estándar cortesía del gobierno, todas son exactamente iguales. No hay manera de que sepan en cuál de ellas vamos.

A pesar de su tono autoritario, sus ojos tenían un brillo singular, y supe que bajo esa expresión preocupada, estaba realmente emocionado de poder manejarla.

El policía a lado de la puerta del piloto le extendió una llave y Naruto casi se la arrebató de la mano, luego apretó un botón y las puertas se desbloquearon con un leve chasquido.

Me subí del lado contrario al conductor y observé curioso como su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar el motor arrancando.

— Hehe, cuando acabemos con esto, te enseñaré a conducir-ttebayo, y luego sacaremos tu licencia. Tienes que probar la fuerza de este bebé.

— Sabes, prefiero correr. Estas camionetas son buenas pero torpes en terrenos hostiles, con mis garras hasta puedo escalar edificios —. Comenté en tono burlón.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo sabes que esta muñeca no puede alcanzarte en un terreno pedregoso?

— Me sorprende que no sepas hasta el número de placa de los autos que me perseguían — Terminé con una sonrisa. Me observó impresionado unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al frente.

— Siempre consigues sorprenderme — Dijo antes de pisar el acelerador.

La charla terminó al adentrarnos con rapidez en las calles más concurridas del Distrito de Defensa y pasó muy poco tiempo antes de pasar de largo la zona conocida para mí.

Pronto los feos edificios y los pequeños condominios quedaron atrás para dar paso a las grandes y embellecidas estructuras de la periferia del Distrito de las Élites, lugar que albergaba a los gobernantes del Centro.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad de acceder a esta zona: la cantidad de policías alrededor se duplicaba y aumentaban las medidas de seguridad con respecto a armamento y sistemas de rastreo. Toda esa rigidez era claramente cubierta por los intensos colores de cada gran edificio, sus diseños y ventanales, así como grandes áreas verdes cubiertas de una gran cantidad de flores y arbustos bien cuidados.

La siguiente plaza que pasamos, sin embargo, tenía en vez de pasto una enorme estructura en su centro, que llamó de inmediato mi atención: algo que podía distinguir como personas cargaban sobre sus hombros el peso de una plataforma, sobre la que se encontraba un solo hombre que sostenía en su mano una pequeña versión del mundo. Las personas abajo, a pesar del enorme peso sobre ellas, tenían una cara de absoluta felicidad, mientras que el hombre al que cargaban mostraba un gesto solemne, el de un líder.

Esta era la última plaza antes de llegar a la muralla que nos separaba de las élites, lo que había detrás de ella tan desconocido para mí como para el resto de la población.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso? — No pude evitar preguntar a Naruto, señalando la curiosa estatua. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada y transformó su mueca en una de ligero disgusto, pero no me contestó.

Justo entonces la puerta del estacionamiento de uno de los edificios se abrió y pasamos a través de ella luego de una ligera curva. Mi pregunta fue opacada por otras más apremiantes. ¿De verdad íbamos a vivir ahí? ¿Tan cerca de las élites?

Aparcamos con rapidez y cuando salí del asiento del copiloto, Naruto ya me esperaba a unos cuantos metros, rumbo al elevador. La cantidad de pisos que subimos no fue registrada por mi cerebro debido a que estaba muy ocupado admirando el interior.

Tapizado, con barrotes de madera fina y piso alfombrado. No sabía el precio exacto de aquellas cosas, pero estaba seguro de que, en conjunto, era mucho más de lo que jamás gané en todos los trabajos temporales que obtuve. Había hasta piedras decorativas en el borde entre la madera y los espejos, y estos me permitían observar parte de mi pecho y mi rostro con sorprendente nitidez.

Tal vez no fuera la gran cosa, pero si así estaba el maldito ascensor, ¿cómo sería el departamento?

— ¿Es de tu propiedad el lugar a dónde vamos? — Pregunté, queriendo que la charla opacara mis pensamientos.

— Sí, pero casi nunca estuve aquí, solo para recoger algunas cosas — Murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Aparentemente, tenía tantas ganas como yo de llegar a nuestro destino.

El ascensor se abrió una planta antes de la que Naruto había elegido y entró una mujer anciana con ropajes extravagantes; pude observar tras de ella un corredor ostentoso con una sola puerta al fondo y tragué en seco. Sus labios pintados de un morado intenso se arrugaron por el disgusto cuando me examinó de arriba a abajo, pero su semblante cambió a uno de completa escandalización al ver a Naruto.

Este, desde que ella había entrado, tenía una ligera sonrisa en su boca, y tardé en darme cuenta de que también sostenía mi mano con una inusitada firmeza.

— Salvaje — Murmuró la mujer y le vi mal, pero pronto se apartó lo más posible de nosotros y se dedicó a arreglarse el pelo con ayuda de los espejos.

¿Por qué esa mujer nos miraba de esa manera? La respuesta llegó en el momento en que el elevador se abrió en nuestro piso.

—... ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Naruto?

Desmantelado. El lugar estaba completamente irreconocible. Toda la ostentosidad que invadía el resto de los pisos dejó de existir en ese.

El tapiz de las paredes había sido arrancado de forma minuciosa, la cubierta elegante del foco sobre el techo había desaparecido y el sonido de nuestros pies contra el piso de cemento no era amortiguado por ningún alfombrado.

— El Departamento de Híbridos pasó por una grave crisis cuando las élites nos recortaron el presupuesto. Todo lo que hay en este piso es mío y de Menma, lo que no está lo vendimos para obtener recursos y pagar a los trabajadores — Su voz hacía notar lo tranquilo que se sentía con sus acciones, aunque pronto su rostro se transformó en una mueca de disculpa —. El departamento en sí no está tan mal-ttebayo, es bastante cómodo.

Fue cuando llegamos al fondo del pasillo y puso su pulgar en la pantalla táctil a lado de la puerta, con lo que se desbloqueó de inmediato.

La misma situación dentro, solo que sin el efecto de que un huracán había atravesado el lugar. Todo lo necesario seguía allí: una pequeña mesa, un par de mullidos sillones, una amplia cocina y hasta una televisión. Había dos puertas que seguramente conducían a una extensa recámara y un baño equipado, a juzgar por el tamaño de cada piso que se podía observar desde afuera.

No había alfombra, ni tapices, ni esos ornamentos sobre las luces. Las puertas eran simples, obviamente sustituyendo a otras más elaboradas. Las ventanas no tenían cortinas y ningún tipo de decoración trataba de ocultar el aspecto de total abandono.

Luego de unos minutos de mutismo en los que me comí el lugar con los ojos, la voz vacilante de Naruto retumbó en las paredes vacías.

— Lo lamento, era algo que tuve que hacer en un momento de necesidad, pero me hubiera gustado que supieras lo que se siente vivir en un hogar de verdad-ttebayo — Pausó esperando mi respuesta, pero mi mirada se clavó en la ventana y la asombrosa vista que me otorgaba.

La sensación en mi pecho era extraña, nunca antes…

— Lo siento si te di falsas esperanzas de estar en un mejor lugar, pero-

— Es perfecto.

— ¿Eh?

Voltee para verlo directamente a los ojos, y que notara mi honestidad.

— No sé si podría manejar estar rodeado de tantas cosas de ricos, prefiero que sea así, Naruto.

— Pero, ¿no crees que…?

— No, no lo necesito, de verdad.

Su ceño se relajó un poco luego de eso, pero su ansiedad era evidente.

¿Tanto le preocupaba que yo me sintiera cómodo? Fue cuando me di cuenta.

" _Cuando acabemos con esto, te enseñaré a conducir - ttebayo, y luego sacaremos tu licencia. Tienes que probar la fuerza de este bebé."_

Él ya había pensado en no dejarme solo por una larga temporada. Realmente quería que me quedara a su lado.

" _¡Waaaa! ¡Ni porque somos pareja estás de mi lado-ttebayo!"_

— ¿Qué necesitas entonces, Sasuke?— Preguntó con preocupación y curiosidad, sus intensos zafiros fijos en mi mirada. Expectantes, como si esperara la respuesta del siglo; una de la que ni siquiera dudé, pero tampoco expresé con palabras.

Le sonreí abiertamente, como pocas veces lo hacía. Di lentos y seguros pasos en su dirección sin apartar mi mirada de la suya, mi mano posándose en su pecho una vez llegué hasta él. Con ese pequeño toque lo empujé hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó suavemente contra la pared del fondo.

Desde que nos convertimos en pareja, nuestra relación no había cambiado en realidad; el contacto se limitaba a besos efímeros y el agarre constante de nuestras manos. Un tacto firme y dulce, que aseguraba a la otra persona que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente.

Pero ahora quería algo más, y quería conseguirlo cuando todavía no era dominado por el maldito celo, no como ese primer acercamiento que tuvimos después de que vi a Itachi.

¿Qué era esta sensación? Ese añorar vano de nuestras pieles juntas, de arrancarle el aliento y que sus dedos se crisparan contra los míos. La sensación era confusa y mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de que su tacto me trajera recuerdos pasados.

Pero apenas nuestros labios se rozaron, supe que eso no pasaría. En medio de aquel tranquilo lugar, apenas iluminado por una tarde nublada y sin otra música de fondo que nuestras propias respiraciones, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca aumentó apenas sus manos rodearon mis hombros con firmeza y cerró la escasa distancia entre nosotros.

Sus cálidos labios envolvieron los míos con ternura, masajeándolos suavemente y dando caricias repentinas con su lengua. Mis manos en su cintura se crispaban cuando esto pasaba, pues era una sensación completamente nueva y deliciosa, una que de alguna manera me incitaba a repartir caricias por sus costados.

Sus manos pasaron de delinear mis hombros a sostener mi espalda, sus dedos firmes rozaban mis omóplatos y parecían buscar ese punto que me haría estremecer.

Y lo hizo: cuando una uña excesivamente crecida hizo un corto roce por mi columna vertebral, se encargó de recordar mi lado híbrido.

Los gatos amaban que les acariciaran la espalda. Y ese idiota lo sabía.

— Hehe, lo siento, no pude contenerme — Murmuró contra mis labios, sus ojos ahora marrones regresándome una mirada divertida y abrumadora.

Le correspondí con un ligero rasguño de mis uñas en sus costados, lo que lo hizo removerse en su lugar y a mi soltar una risita. Iba a decir algo pero lo hice callar iniciando un nuevo beso, sintiendo que con él la abrumadora calidez en mi pecho disminuía.

… ¿O aumentaba?

No pude contestarme antes de que se separara de mí.

Confundido, mis ojos buscaron los suyos y encontraron de nuevo su tono azulino, una ligera sonrisa de disculpa y la caricia de nuestras narices en señal de que todo estaba bien.

— Hay algo que falta — Dijo en un susurro y mi única respuesta fue arquear las cejas.

Entonces soltó mis hombros y sus manos bajaron por mis brazos hasta dar con el borde de los guantes, donde se detuvieron.

Sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo de la mía, sus manos se abrieron paso y sacaron las prendas, con una delicadeza de la que no lo creía capaz.

El frío ambiente saludó a mis manos desnudas, mis uñas brillaron tenuemente a la escasa luz y en medio de la bruma de su mirar distinguí sus caricias en mis dedos.

" _No te escondas"_ , parecía decir.

— Apenas te los has quitado desde que entramos al hospital, pero ya estamos en casa ahora.

Tenía razón. Inclusive en los momentos más templados de las últimas dos semanas, la idea de quitarme los guantes no pasaba por mi mente.

Aunque tuviera mucho calor, algún pensamiento dentro de mi traumada cabeza me hacía pensar que si alguien que no fuera Naruto veía mis garras, me apresarían. Era algo estúpido y Sakura me lo hizo notar, pero eso no impedía que mi inquietud aumentara cuando me veía en la necesidad de apartarlos de mis manos.

Esta vez, como ya esperaba, no fue la misma sensación. Ya antes en nuestro anterior departamento me había acostumbrado a estar con las manos desnudas, pero había vuelto a los guantes cuando Naruto y yo comenzamos a evitarnos.

Ahora que los secretos entre nosotros eran mínimos, sentía la confianza hacia él fluir sin restricciones, y cuando mi mirada bajó a la unión de nuestras manos, supe que era momento de que yo le dijera lo que le había ocultado todo este tiempo.

— Naruto.

Alzó brevemente las cejas interrogante, pero justo entonces el sonido de mensaje se escuchó desde su celular, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera que se había creado entre nosotros.

Con un beso en mi mejilla como disculpa, sacó el aparato de su bolsillo trasero y leyó con rapidez el mensaje.

— Joder.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Shikamaru quiere verme ahora-ttebayo, dice que es urgente.

— Debes ir entonces — Dije con una sonrisa resignada, pero recibí una desairada de su parte.

— No quiero ir, llevo dos semanas esperando el momento en que al fin estuviéramos solos-ttebayo.

Sus palabras me enternecieron, pero sabía que no debía perder de vista su gran responsabilidad. Así que con un suspiro deposité un beso en su mejilla y me aparté de él.

— No me iré de aquí, ¿sabes? — Dije cruzando los brazos, dirigiéndole una sonrisa socarrona — Nos veremos en la noche, grandísimo dobe.

— ¡Que no uses términos de lengua muerta-ttebayo! —Me reprochó.

—...

—... Joder.

Sí, nada había cambiado. Y así estaba bien.

Mientras cogía su chaqueta y el arma, su rostro volvió al gesto estoico al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso no evitó que me dedicara una sonrisa antes de salir del departamento y rozara levemente mi palma antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

El silencio que reinó después de su partida me permitió percibir los débiles sonidos que se colaban por la ventana abierta. Ruidos de ciudad; y acompañados de las luces que comenzaban a aparecer debido a la cercanía del ocaso, formaban un ambiente que no desconocía, pero del que ahora tenía una perspectiva diferente.

Muy diferente, como un respiro de vitalidad, una promesa de algo nuevo y fresco.

La oportunidad de un futuro.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin ningún chirrido que le delatara. Me extrañó al principio, hasta que recordé que esa ya no era la oficina de Shikamaru en la comisaría, sino un espacio provisional en un edificio del gobierno mientras esta era reconstruida.

Tal vez simplemente tenía muy ligada a su persona con esa puerta molesta, o más bien con sus llamados de urgencia que no podían traer nada bueno.

— Pasa — Antes siquiera que pudiera escanear el lugar con la vista, la voz de mi jefe me hizo pasar. Lo encontré sentado en uno de los tres sillones de la sala, cada uno recargado en una pared diferente y en medio una amplia mesa con una gran cantidad de papeles.

— ¿Sabes? Las cosas cambiaron luego de la Tercera Guerra; un día simplemente no encontrarás a nadie que produzca hojas-ttebayo.

— Ese día ten por seguro que tendrás que atender un caso importante de suicidio; las cosas electrónicas son muy problemáticas.— Alzó la vista e inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo, para después señalar con una mano que podía sentarme junto a él.

Rodee la mesita mientras intentaba leer los encabezados de los papeles sobre la mesa, confirmando que había varios dirigidos hacia mí y que debía atenderlos lo más pronto posible.

Pero apenas mi cuerpo se asentó en el mullido cojín, los hizo todos a un lado y me extendió un expediente.

— Tenemos otra aparición.

Mis movimientos fueron un borrón cuando abrí el folder y encontré el nombre de la víctima.

— ¿Sa-sabaku no Temari? — No era posible.

— Sí.

— ¿No es la…?

— ¿Hermana de Gaara, que se encontraba a salvo en el Distrito Laboral? Sí.

— P-pero…

— Lee el reporte completo, Naruto.

Hice caso, aunque mi lectura fue rápida y superficial, lo suficiente para saber las condiciones en las que fue encontrada y las medidas que se habían tomado. Las palabras impresas confirmaron mis peores temores y con ellas vi escapar a la última persona a la que creí tener a salvo por haberla llevado lejos.

Gaara no me lo iba a perdonar.

Una de las frases llamó mi atención.

— ¿Cómo que no intentó atacarlos?

Suspiró, evidentemente molesto.

— ¿Exactamente qué buscas que te explique? Creo que ahí lo dice muy claramente. Fue Kiba el que relató ese informe.

— Pero eso significa que…

— Es como Menma, no ha perdido del todo la razón.

Un ambiente terriblemente tenso se formó entre nosotros. Era una especie de lapso entre el nerviosismo y el terror; no sabía a cuál de los dos hacerle caso.

Por mi parte, que apenas y vi a Temari algunas veces, me preocupaba no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice a su hermano, pero Shikamaru era otra historia. Ellos, tenía la sospecha, habían sido algo más que compañeros de misiones y la molestia en su voz lo delataba: le dolía.

— Shika…

— En realidad, no era esto de lo que quería hablarte.

Los papeles que tenía en la mano quedaron olvidados sobre la mesa cuando los dejó para acomodarse mejor en el sillón: cruzó los brazos, las piernas y dio un profundo suspiro. A esa acción le siguieron unos minutos de completo silencio, que yo no interrumpí a pesar de las ganas que tenía por preguntarle más.

Estaba reflexionando, lo sabía. Tenía la misma expresión que mi hermano cuando encontraba una gran incógnita que parecía no tener solución. No fue poco frecuente que le interrumpiera con mis exclamaciones y perdiera el hilo.

Finalmente habló.

— De las últimas veces que discutimos con Menma sobre esto, él aseguraba que había algo que no tomamos en consideración. La variable faltante, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo olvidarla? Fue nuestro dolor de cabeza por meses, algo que estaba frente a nuestras narices pero aparentemente no podíamos verlo. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Bien, él dijo que esa variable tenía que explicar la cantidad de daños durante los ataques, a pesar de ser tan pocos los híbridos de su lado según el registro. Pensamos que se trataba de una droga cada vez más fuerte y agresiva, pero ahora creo que estuvimos viendo a un lado completamente equivocado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué omitimos?

—Temari estaba en el Distrito Laboral, la zona de la Unión más alejada de nosotros — Abrió los ojos para encontrar los míos — ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?

Tardé unos segundos en encajar las piezas de esa escasa información, pero una vez lo logré, la realidad apareció ante mí como una fuerte bofetada.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que han estado sustrayendo miembros del Distrito Laboral? — Era una locura.

— Exactamente — Finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros. Cerró los ojos mientras lo abandonaba otro suspiro.

No, no podía ser, la idea era demasiado disparatada. Intenté explicarme.

— Shika, el Distrito Laboral está a más de cinco mil kilómetros de aquí, lejos de la zona de la explosión masiva hace años, porque el suelo es infértil y no tolera una mota más de contaminación. Para llegar a él hay que pasar por la zona externa de contaminantes y sólo es posible con equipo especial. ¿Cómo es que piensas que traigan individuos de allá?

— No sé cómo lo hacen, Naruto, pero ten por seguro que es posible si Temari está aquí.

— Pudo haber escapado.

— Ella prometió que no lo haría, por Gaara.

No pude decir lo contrario, pero seguía sin tener mucho sentido. ¿Cómo es que los radares externos no la detectaron? Es más… ¡¿Cómo es que sustrajeron a las personas de un lugar tan reprimido como lo era el Distrito Laboral?! Para lograr que Neji y Hinata nos visitaran, requerimos de dos meses de trámites exhaustivos.

Shikamaru volvió a hablar.

— Sabes que ese lugar es un horror, Naruto, y que hay una alta tasa de suicidios dentro de sus muros. Pero ¿qué tal si no fueron tales, sino secuestros? Tú y yo sabemos que no falta nadie dentro de este Distrito y el de Investigación tiene poca población.

Luego de unos momentos asentí, entendiendo su punto. Si no faltaba ningún ciudadano aquí, ¿quiénes podían ser las víctimas que nunca identificamos?

Pero este descubrimiento solo aumentaba lo peligroso de nuestro misterioso enemigo, que aparentemente tenía suficientes medios para traer personas desde tan lejos y para conseguir el material que impedía que los gases contaminantes atacaran el cuerpo.

De nuevo, estábamos en el principio. Aunque lo que decía era válido, nuestras posibilidades de detenerlo eran casi nulas.

Como al principio… Como siempre, en realidad. Nos movimos a ciegas desde que empezó el verdadero problema: desde que los híbridos dejaron de ser prófugos que no tenían un lugar a donde ir y se convirtieron en peligrosas máquinas de destrucción. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? No podíamos más que conjeturar.

— Por cierto — La voz de Nara me sacó de mis cavilaciones —, la élite dejó una jugosa suma en tu cuenta y la mía apenas se enteraron del accidente. Esperan que sea suficiente para pagar nuestros tratamientos y que volvamos pronto a la acción.

Siempre era lo mismo. Malditas gallinas asustadizas.

— ¿Cuánto más ocultaremos su estúpido secretito, Shikamaru?— Pregunté con molestia.

— Sabes lo que pasará si no lo hacemos, no es nuestra decisión.

— Y si son unos eruditos, ¿por qué no vienen ellos a resolver su problema?

— Hace años se lavaron las manos de esto.

— ¿A quién engañan? ¡Todo el maldito Distrito lo sabe!

— Naruto, basta — Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero al parecer la pereza le ganó. Se limitó a taladrarme con la mirada para que me estuviera quieto —. Sabemos que las élites tuvieron que ver con la creación de los híbridos, que se les salieron de control y ahora quieren que nosotros limpiemos su desastre; pero lamento decirte que si abrimos la boca, nuestra única opción es morir por sus armas apuntando a nuestra sien, ¿entiendes?

No, no lo entendía, nunca lo hice. Pero, ¿servía de algo contradecirlo? Nosotros somos parte de la masa y ellos son las élites. Aplicaron su teoría antigua y les salió a la perfección: eran dueños de todo.

Y los responsables de que sus experimentos cayeran en manos de traidores, que torturaron a mi familia y a muchas más durante años. Aunque, ¿en realidad había una división? ¿O solo fingían que todos los maltratos se hicieron sin su consentimiento? Vivía en medio de una red de mentiras y lo peor es que no me las sabía todas.

No me di cuenta de que me había levantado del sillón, tirando el expediente en el proceso. Recogerlo me sirvió para evitar su mirada el tiempo suficiente para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora, Shikamaru? Todo está como al inicio-ttebayo.

— Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es informarles sobre mi deducción y… Aceptar sus peticiones.

— ¿Peticiones? — ¿Habría algo que aún no tenían de mí esas personas?

— Mientras te recuperabas ocurrieron muchas cosas, Naruto, noticias que no te hice llegar para que no intentaras salir del hospital.— Vaya, me conocía —. Pero por esa razón te mandé llamar apenas me enteré de que saliste.

Rebuscó entre los papeles que había hecho a un lado hasta dar con un sobre de color verde que mostraba un sello oficial. Al extenderlo hacia mí, pareció querer decirme algo, pero simplemente suspiró y esperó a que sacara las hojas correspondientes.

—... ¿Qué es esto?

— Una solicitud de entrevista, los investigadores quieren hablar contigo.

¿Vendrían desde sus lejanos laboratorios solo para hablarme? Hasta Shikamaru sabía que aquello resultaba muy sospechoso. Sus razones debían ir más allá que tener una linda charla conmigo.

— Y con Sasuke. Añadió.

… ¿Con Sasuke? Su nombre provocó un vuelco en el pecho al escucharlo y uno más fuerte cuando lo vi escrito. Solo había una cosa que nos hacía similares y que pudiera interesarles a esas personas.

— ¿Quieren experimentar con nosotros?

—Según lo que leí, así parece — Antes de que le interrumpiera, se explicó —. Extrajeron sangre de Hinata de tus uñas el día del accidente y ya tienen los resultados, pero no sé qué tenga que ver Sasuke en ello.

— No tiene nada que ver — Comenté luego de cerrar el folder y extendérselo de nuevo, pero me lo impidió con su palma en alto.

— Naruto, sabes que ellos no son malas personas.

— Son cerebritos de laboratorio — Dije exasperado —, abren ratas sobre sus mesas todos los días como si se tratara del pollo de la cena; así que discúlpame si desconfío de esto, Shika.

— Tú dijiste que participarías si con ello se acercaban más a las respuestas sobre tu hermano y los Hyuuga.

— Sí, yo sí, no me malentiendas — Los rostros de esas personas bailaron en mi vista por unos segundos, antes de apartarse con sonrisas diabólicas —, pero no quiero que metan a Sasuke en esto.

Me observó por unos segundos, como si hubiera dicho lo más inmaduro del mundo.

— Sasuke está bajo tu protección, no le harán daño.

— No le haré pasar por un laboratorio de nuevo, por muy diferente que pueda llegar a ser.

— Sasuke no es ningún chico inmaduro como para-

— ¡La primera vez que lo llevaron a la enfermería, no dejaba de hiperventilar! — Mis palabras elevadas de tono salieron de entre mis labios con agresividad, mal dirigida a una persona que solo me quería ayudar.

Pero yo no podía olvidar ese terror brillando en sus ojos a pesar de su rostro sereno, así como esa mano aferrada a la mía cuando despertamos en la misma cama de hospital unas semanas antes.

Sí, con el paso del tiempo aquel miedo había reducido, tanto como para salir de las instalaciones sin que la vista de algún aparato le hiciera estremecer. Pero en esto sería distinto, era simplemente lo mismo que no le dejaba dormir, en unas manos que le prometían lo mejor.

Nara me recriminó con la mirada por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. No aparté mi vista de la suya por miedo a que mi decisión le pareciera producto del miedo.

Aunque fuera verdad, no pensaba decirlo.

— Estás dejando que los sentimientos intervengan en tu trabajo, Naruto.

— Eso no es...

— Sasuke fue traído con el objetivo de servir de señuelo y en ese momento no te importó. Ahora te da miedo hasta que un aire le enferme de la garganta.

— Yo podía protegerlo en ese entonces, esto es muy diferente. Sé por lo que pasó toda su vida hasta hace dos años, no sabes lo que le puede provocar volver a ello.

— Si hablaras con él claramente yo pienso que querría ayudar, Hinata era su amiga después de todo.

— Me niego — Las palabras salían sin esfuerzo de mis labios —. No voy a darle falsas esperanzas.

Un nuevo silencio llenó la sala y Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Sus manos volaron de nuevo a sus sienes cuando cambió de posición y colocó sus codos sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo infantil que suenas? Pareces niño malcriado, Naruto.

— Lamento si mis padres no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para educarme, Shika.

La incomodidad acarreada por esas palabras fue como una bofetada, suficientemente fuerte para darle la razón: estaba siendo muy estúpido.

Mi protección no le quitaba a Sasuke la capacidad de decidir, pero el verdadero problema es que sabía que aceptaría, aunque por ello tuviera que enfrentarse a los traumas pasados.

Era un dolor que, de alguna manera, permitiría que pasara en el momento en que aceptara llevarle esa documentación.

No podía…

— Él tiene derecho a escuchar y considerar sus opciones, Naruto — Con esas palabras me dio a entender que si yo no lo hacía, esa documentación llegaría a Sasuke por otros medios.

La idea me hizo enfurecer, pero también pensar. Su confianza se había vuelto importante para mí desde el momento en que supo mi pasado, y que esa noticia llegara por otra persona me haría ver como un egoísta, aunque mis intenciones fueran distintas.

Pero la idea de verlo sufrir… Era insoportable.

— Hablaré con él, nada más — Exclamé con voz firme; tomé de nuevo el folder en mis manos y me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Me sentía ligeramente enfurruñado —. Hazme llegar la correspondencia que es para mí, Shikamaru.

Estaba ya con una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando volvió a hablar.

— Yo ya no puedo hacer eso, Naruto.

— ¿Eh? — Mi enojo quedó en segundo plano. Di un giro de ciento ochenta y cuando no vi intenciones de una explicación, busqué la placa que debía colgar en su pecho de lado del corazón.

No estaba.

— ¿Te despidieron?

— La herida de mi brazo lo dejó con ligeras complicaciones permanentes. No, si me pides disculpas, te dispararé ahora mismo — Eso me hizo cerrar la boca, la cual ya había abierto por el poder de la culpa.

De entre todos los papeles extrajo también un sobre rojo, los que las élites ocupaban para asuntos mayores.

El protocolo rezaba que, ante cualquier herida permanente que presentara un líder, este inmediatamente debía ser sustituido por la siguiente persona en rango, o por alguien que él mismo recomendara.

Lo que indicaba que, dentro de ese sobre, se encontraba el nombre del siguiente jefe del Departamento de Híbridos.

Pero no tenía idea de quién podía ser. Además, me costaba imaginar que mi jefe no fuera la persona frente a mí, ya que desde que llegué Shikamaru siempre ocupó ese puesto y lo desempeñaba demasiado bien si se comparaba con otros departamentos especializados.

Seguramente quedaría como consejero, el auxiliar del jefe y su apoyo intelectual en casos de necesidad. Pero no sería lo mismo.

Como policía de alto rango, sin embargo, yo tenía el poder de aprobar o negar a la persona elegida, y se deliberaría en un pequeño juicio con Shikamaru presente.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de mis compañeros o subjefes llenaban mis expectativas y era esos momentos en los que detestaba el poder de mi firma. Las pocas personas a las que creí capaces en algún momento fue Neji Hyuuga y mi propio hermano, y el último había rechazado la oferta que le hicieron alguna vez.

— Tranquilo, sabes que de una u otra forma seguiré aquí.

Me extendió el sobre y luego de un momento de duda, lo tomé. También vacilé unos segundos antes de meter mi mano donde antes estuvo el sello y extraer el comunicado.

… Maldita sea.

— Felicidades — Exclamó Shikamaru —. Eres el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Híbridos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

— ¿Eso quiere decir que necesitas otras dos semanas en cama?— Pregunté a la persona a mi lado, que se encontraba recargado en un juego de almohadas y sostenía un vaso de jugo entre sus dedos pálidos.

— Aproximadamente, la infección se extendió por toda la pierna antes de que pudieran localizarla. Lograron salvar el músculo, pero no debo moverla o de lo contrario haré que se regenere mal.

Itachi terminó el líquido de un profundo sorbo y dejó el vaso en el buró al lado de la cama, luego se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas buscando algo de comodidad.

— La idea no me gusta para nada, de hecho detesto tener que estar acostado; aunque prometieron que apenas esté fuera de peligro, traerán una silla de ruedas y podré dar un tour por el piso.

— Si la recomendación es que sigas en cama, mejor haz caso, nii-san, no queremos que estés aquí más de lo necesario.

No acostumbraba usar ese tono con él, pero quería que quedara claro lo importante que era para mí que se recuperara lo más pronto posible.

Llevaba casi dos meses viendo un exterior diferente al que estábamos acostumbrados: no alcantarillas vacías y gritos de pordioseros que llenaban las calles en las madrugadas, sino una mañana soleada con café en la mano y un edificio desde donde ver las luces, que inundaban la ciudad apenas la noche llegaba.

Casi dos meses viendo un mundo diferente, y yo quería que mi hermano lo viera conmigo.

— ¿Y a dónde me llevarías en todo caso, Sasuke? ¿Ya le dijiste a Naruto que sigo vivo?

— Estuve a punto de hacerlo hoy, pero tuvo que irse a una reunión con el jefe de su departamento; así que lo haré en cuanto regrese.

Observé el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla que proyectaba las noticias y confirmé que debía irme dentro de muy poco. El lugar donde viviríamos ahora se encontraba a media hora en auto del despacho provisional de Shikamaru, según lo dicho por Naruto. Pero el hospital donde interné a Itachi ahora estaba a una distancia similar, sólo que yo tenía que irme a pie.

De hecho, solo llegué a tiempo para la hora de visita corriendo como solía hacerlo cuando escapaba con bolsas de mujer entre mis manos, algo que me costó una llamada de advertencia de un policía de tránsito y que casi me atropellaran en una avenida concurrida.

La expresión de Itachi cambió, lo que me desconcertó. No apartó su vista de la mía cuando enlazó nuestras manos y empezó a hablar.

— Sasuke, creo que esa noticia tendrá que esperar un poco más.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Es probable que aún no lo sepas, pero Naruto es oficialmente el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Híbridos, su ceremonia será mañana en la tarde.

… ¿El jefe?

— ¿Qué pasó con Shikamaru?

— Aparentemente, recibió un daño permanente en el brazo y eso le impide ejercer correctamente el cargo.

¿Le quitaron el puesto por una herida en el brazo? En un inicio pensé que la noticia anterior debía alegrarme, pero por la cara de mi hermano, daba la impresión de ser una de las peores que podíamos recibir. ¿Qué cambiaba en realidad? Lo que había visto apenas empezó el operativo, es que Naruto fungía como la mano derecha de Shikamaru, además de manejar los asuntos de su anterior identidad.

—¿Eso también salió en las noticias? — Me sentía realmente desconectado del mundo.

— No, eso es algo que me mencionaron las enfermeras.

— ¿Y qué se supone que cambia el hecho de que ahora sea jefe? Le sería más fácil encontrarte alojamiento y-

— No tiene que ver con eso. Necesito que me escuches.

Cerré la boca. Mi hermano no era de esas personas que se alteraban fácilmente. De hecho, él solía guardar la mejor de sus sonrisas para los momentos más difíciles, y que ahora su rostro reflejara tanta seriedad me puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué razón algunas veces regresaba al laboratorio muy malherido?

Como si hubiera sido ayer; cuando tu hermano llega sin la mitad de los dientes y una pierna rota ya saturada de putrefacción, no es una imagen que puedas olvidar fácilmente.

— Era por esas estúpidas peleas — Contesté.

— Exactamente — Si Itachi fuera mi profesor, juro que en ese momento me habría dado un caramelo, antes de pasar a una pregunta más difícil —. ¿Y recuerdas quién era mi principal competidor?

— ¿Cómo voy a saber? — Le espeté de inmediato —. Nunca me lo decías; no te gustaba hablar de nombres porque tenías miedo de que les guardara rencor.

— Y no me arrepiento de ello, en realidad — Dijo luego de una corta pausa —. Pero estoy seguro de que alguna vez el nombre se me escapó entre sueños, además de que cuando perdía siempre estaba en boca de todos los científicos. ¿De verdad no recuerdas?

Estuve a punto de contestarle que no, pero una pequeña parte de mí sabía la respuesta. Tampoco era muy difícil; cuando las heridas de mi hermano tenían nombre era algo que no olvidaba fácilmente, aunque los últimos dos años de nuestra estadía ya no fue enviado a ninguna pelea.

El recuerdo no era fresco, pero ahí estaba, y la impresión que me causó fue suficiente para hacerme dar un respingo.

— Menma, el nombre era Menma — Contesté.

Una sonrisa tranquila se formó en su rostro, como si se tratara de un grato recuerdo en vez de una cruel pesadilla.

— Visité muchos laboratorios para evaluar mi fuerza, pero ese fue al único al que volví. La forma en la que Menma y yo peleábamos era tan agresiva que dejamos a varios expertos con la boca abierta.

— Entonces conocías a Naruto desde antes. —Aún con el horror de ese descubrimiento y enterarme de que mi hermano lo había ocultado, no quería perder de vista el problema inicial. ¿No hacía eso incluso más fácil que hablara con él?

— Podría decirse, pero cada vez que iba lo encontraba semi muerto en su celda; siempre intentaba suplir a Menma en el combate, pero nunca lo dejaban y terminaban hiriéndole para que no interviniera.

— ¿Él no peleaba?

— Nunca.

Mi cabeza dio vueltas en torno a esa información: si Naruto no competía, quería decir que no era tan fuerte como los miembros de su generación, y que no lo mataran indicaba que le habían encontrado una utilidad. Mi pecho dio un vuelco.

Era la misma que la mía, el Talón de Aquiles de nuestros hermanos.

— Entonces Naruto era la forma de hacer a Menma pelear…

— Sí, y me atrevería a decir que su amenaza era peor. Si yo ganaba o perdía el resultado para ti era menos alimento. Pero sí Menma perdía, golpeaban a Naruto hasta dejarlo inconsciente — Pausó un momento, digiriendo el trago amargo que implicaba hablar de esas cosas nuevamente —. Él mismo me lo decía, en cada pelea, como si se disculpara por herirme. Ninguno de los dos queríamos arriesgarnos a perderlos, pero Menma aún era muy pequeño…

Sus ojos felinos se perdieron un momento en la pared de enfrente, pero los volvió hacia mí a sabiendas de que se quedó en una parte importante de la historia.

— Cuando vieron nuestro desempeño juntos, se les ocurrió añadir a Neji Hyuuga a la ecuación, al parecer con resultados satisfactorios. Los tres como equipo terminamos con más enemigos de los que te puedas imaginar y los planes de aquellos hombres era hacernos reconocer en otros centros de investigación, pero fue cuando su laboratorio fue localizado.

Comenzaba a entender, pero esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

— Creo que es evidente que, quien está detrás de esto, busca unir a ese equipo de nuevo — Un suspiro pesaroso abandonó sus labios —. Pero de momento, me creen muerto, y es aquí donde entra Naruto.

Itachi me señaló con su dedo índice una pequeña pantalla a lado de su cama, que en ese momento se encontraba apagada porque nadie la estaba usando.

— Cuando Naruto acepte el cargo, tiene la obligación de pasar todos los datos de sus investigaciones a un aparato como ese, y estos irán a la base de datos de la policía, donde mucha gente puede verlos.

— No tiene por qué decirle a toda la maldita policía que sigues vivo, Itachi — Comenté, interrumpiéndolo —. Sabremos mantenerlo en secreto hasta encontrarnos realmente seguros.

— Ese es el problema, Sasuke, nosotros… — Pero por primera vez pareció no encontrar las palabras correctas. Pasó una mano por su cabello para hacer hacia atrás los mechones a lado de su rostro, y aunque volvieron a su lugar en seguida, pareció no darse cuenta.

Dejé una leve pausa antes de hablar.

— Tú crees que hay un espía dentro de la policía.

— No creo, sé, y no dentro de la policía, sino del mismo Departamento de Híbridos —. Sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, uno acumulado de años de lucha en las sombras, pero yo apenas me daba cuenta. ¿Qué me ocultas, nii-san? – Tienes que entender que en este momento Naruto es un blanco fácil y foco de atención; lo mejor que podemos hacer es evitar darle información que por ahora no necesita.

— Itachi, creo que no estás pensando correctamente — Contesté con mi ceño fruncido. Naruto no nos pondría en peligro, lo sabía, pero Itachi parecía saber más.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí y luego de un momento, la cálida sonrisa de antes volvió. Me indicó que me acercara y apenas lo hice sentí el golpecito de dos de sus dedos sobre mi frente, lo que me hizo alzar la comisura de mis labios a pesar de la inquietud que llenaba mi pecho.

— Tal vez tengas razón, estoy delirando — Murmuró mientras volvía a su posición —. Pero hasta que no esté lúcido de nuevo, necesito que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo.

— Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que Naruto dirá algo?

—Naruto no tiene que decir nada, Sasuke. En realidad, no le conozco como tú, pero sé lo que es mejor para él y para ti en estos momentos.

Cuando volvió a tomar mis manos, las suyas temblaban levemente. Al principio quise hacer de lado sus palabras y pensar que actuaba así por el efecto de la anestesia en su sistema, pero en el fondo sabía que Itachi nunca decía algo a la ligera.

¿En qué podía afectar a Naruto la noticia de mi hermano?… ¿En qué nos afectaba? ¿Qué tanto sabía realmente mi hermano de todo esto?

Tal vez la inquietud de Itachi se debiera a que a partir de ahora, Naruto sería una figura pública. Después del incidente, el rostro de Shikamaru ocupó un artículo destacado en la portada de La Red y los encargados de las noticias le habían pedido entrevistas. Que Naruto fuera ahora el foco de atención implicaba muchas cosas, entre ellas que la privacidad sería nula y que, a donde fuera y aunque no se trataran de los medios de comunicación, alguien lo estaría vigilando.

Pude ver entonces una parte de lo que me advertía Itachi, y aunque me faltaran datos su rostro decía que no tenía caso seguir preguntando. Con un suspiro en apariencia derrotado, ahora yo envolví sus manos con las mías. Me pesaba tener que esconder algo a Naruto, pero si eso garantizaba seguridad a mi hermano y a él, valdría la pena.

— Averiguaré quién es el espía, y cuando lo atrapemos, le diré a Naruto de ti. ¿Te parece?

¿Por qué esa sensación de que escondía algo se acrecentaba a cada minuto? Su sonrisa tenía un toque de tristeza, pero su serenidad incorruptible fue la que me mantuvo con expresión neutra, manos cálidas solo para él y en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba abajo y pareció sorprendido. Luego de tantos pesares, el ambiente era tan tranquilo que permitía observar cosas del otro de las que no nos percatamos antes.

El chirrido que indicaba el final de la hora de visita sonó y ambos supimos que era momento de separarnos de nuevo. En vez del acostumbrado "vuelve cuando puedas", Itachi dijo palabras que, honestamente, nunca esperé escuchar de nadie.

— Has crecido tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Propuesta

_**Capítulo 16: Propuesta**_

 **Sasuke.**

Llegó tarde, pasada la medianoche. No recuerdo haberle visto un gesto tan abatido, tan vacío.

Sabía que la noticia no era buena, pero tampoco esperaba esa actitud. Sin preguntarme, buscó mi regazo y se quedó ahí. Una hora, dos, la verdad no recuerdo. Cuando le pregunté, comenzó a hablar. Tuve que fingir que no estaba enterado de la noticia, hasta le felicité como todo un iluso, pero en vez de corregirme, él se limitó a sonreír.

La siguiente noticia no me la esperaba.

— Miembros del Distrito de Investigación quieren vernos.

¿Vernos?

— ¿A ti y a mí? — ¿Qué podían querer de mí esas personas?

Cuando me explicó, su gesto adquirió una expresión de coraje reprimido; incluso apretó los puños, pero no se me ocurrió una forma de tranquilizarlo. La piel se me puso de gallina cuando entendí el verdadero problema: ellos querían experimentar con nosotros.

¿De nuevo? ¿Debíamos vivir esa pesadilla otra vez? No, no podía ser lo mismo, ¿o sí? Sentí el color abandonar mi rostro, mis manos entumirse, anticipándome de nuevo a la tragedia, al dolor.

— Puedes decir que no — Dijo de repente.

¿Serviría de algo? ¿No nos obligarían al final?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo negarme?

— Eres un ciudadano con todos los derechos y además mi protegido. Si no hacen caso a tus palabras, ellos estarían cometiendo un delito y te aseguro que no están dispuestos a perder su tiempo en prisión.

Acaricié los cabellos de su nuca, perdió su mirada en la pared lateral. Tardé un poco el entender el por qué.

— ¿Y tú?

Se hizo un corto silencio antes de que un suspiro abandonara sus labios. Una de sus manos viajó a la mía sobre el sillón y la colocó sobre su pecho, permitiéndome así sentir los latidos de su corazón contra mi palma.

— Yo elegí hace mucho tiempo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

La alarma nos levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, pero apenas nos desperezamos cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo presente.

Eran dos paquetes, uno dirigido a Naruto y otro a mí. Dentro había dos trajes negros, elegantes, los que usaría un importante empresario. Venían acompañados de una nota en la que decía que nos esperaban en el evento, colocando al final la hora y el lugar, como si a estas alturas Naruto pudiera olvidarlo.

Cuando voltee a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido y contemplaba la tapa de la caja con actitud amenazante; sobre ella estaba escrita nuestra dirección.

— Tal vez deberíamos conseguirte un departamento aparte.

El corazón me dio un vuelco; crucé los brazos a la espera de una explicación, pero él evitó mi mirada.

— Creo que mi hermano tenía un pequeño cuarto a las orillas del distrito. Es algo lejos, pero presumo que es más seguro que éste en estos momentos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Mi voz salió algo elevada de tono, lo que le hizo alzar la vista en mi dirección, aunque la apartó de inmediato.

— No puedes quedarte aquí, ya no es seguro.

Hizo el traje a un lado y caminó hacia la cocina, donde le seguí. Tomó un vaso y se acercó a la jarra de agua que estaba sobre la encimera, pero me interpuse en su camino.

— He vivido dos años enteros en la calle, no puedes decirme qué es y no seguro para mí — Dije a la vez que lo miraba fijamente.

— No es lo mismo, Sasuke —Murmuró antes de intentar hacerme a un lado, pero su negativa de escucharme encendió algo en mí, que me impulsó a dar un golpe en su mano, haciendo que el vaso se hiciera añicos al impactar contra el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensó; esta vez sí tuvo el valor para verme a los ojos, como si esperara la explicación de mi actitud.

Mi voz salió atropellada.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir eso? ¡¿Quién eres tú para decidir cuánto puedo soportar?!

— ¿De qué estás-?

— Si protegerme implica alejarme de ti, entonces no quiero que lo hagas, es estúpido —No sabría decir de donde saqué el valor para decir aquello, porque mis emociones en ese momento implicaban todo lo contrario a la seguridad de mis palabras.

Quería estar a su lado, pero también tenía miedo; sabía que nos enfrentábamos a algo desconocido, una fuerza que bien podía estar a nuestro favor como dispararnos por la espalda. ¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo? Pero la distancia entre nosotros no ayudaría a nadie, yo lo sabía.

Pero él no.

— No entiendes nada, Sasuke, esta no es tu lucha.

— La es desde el momento en que decidí meterme contigo.

— Bien, pues hiciste una muy mala elección. —Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada, su expresión era tan vacía que por un momento temí perderlo ahí mismo. Se alejó de mí para tomar otro vaso, pero en vez de volver a donde la jarra, fue al grifo.

El sonido del agua cayendo en su vaso fue lo único que llenó el tenso ambiente entre nosotros. Bebió con lentitud, se sirvió de nuevo; yo no me recuperaba del todo de sus palabras.

— No es un mal lugar, mi hermano tenía algunos amigos ahí, te apuesto a que serán amables contigo.

— Eres un imbécil.

Mis manos se aferraron al borde de la encimera, la mirada era oculta por mis cabellos al agachar la cabeza, los dientes estaban apretados en un esfuerzo para que de mis labios no salieran más palabras.

Pero era inevitable.

— Si me quieres lejos de ti, no tienes que poner pretextos estúpidos, prefiero que me lo digas directamente.

— ¡Lo estás malinterpretando todo! —El grito fue acompañado del crujir del segundo vaso contra el suelo. Supe que acababa de agotar su paciencia.

— ¡Eso es lo que tú me dejas ver!— ¿Hace cuánto que no me veía en la necesidad de alzar la voz? Mi garganta dolió luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de que quiero protegerte?!

— ¡No necesito que lo hagas! ¡No quiero que me protejas! ¡Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta!

— Suenas tan ingenuo, Sasuke —Dijo con una pequeña risa, apoyando sus manos contra el lavabo —. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

En segundos, estaba a su lado. Mi mano voló en forma de puño directamente a su estómago; escuché el sonido inconfundible del aire abandonando su cuerpo.

Cayó hacia atrás, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Apenas se recuperó fijó sus ojos en los míos, pero ahora estaba encantado de decir que mi mirada era vacía.

— ¿Y tú increíble solución es mandarme a la orilla del Distrito? Vaya — Una sonrisa adornó mi rostro, me incliné hacia él y di un capirotazo en su frente —. Tan idiota, como el resto de los policías.

Lo esperaba, el sonido de su puño impactando con fuerza en mi mandíbula. Me sentí perder el equilibrio, ver estrellas por un momento, luego me encontraba en el piso. Alce la vista y di con sus ojos marrones, su cuerpo encorvado esperando un nuevo ataque.

No fue necesario decir nada. Me abalancé sobre él y empezamos un frenético forcejeo, cada uno tratando de apartar las manos contrarias lo mejor que podía. Ambos teníamos los labios apretados y la respiración irregular, nuestros puños estaban pálidos por el esfuerzo que ejercíamos sobre el otro.

Conseguí estrellar su espalda contra la base del lavabo, aunque después él hiciera lo mismo contra la mesa de la cocina. Sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza, pero no había tiempo de recuperarme y aproveché para aprisionar una de sus piernas con las mías, en un intento de inmovilizarlo.

Pude ver que nuestras fuerzas ya no eran tan distintas como antes, seguramente porque ahora me alimentaba correctamente y dormía lo necesario. Aun así, no la tenía fácil: como policía él sabía cómo moverse, como llegar a los puntos débiles, movimientos que yo debía evitar a toda costa.

Entre forcejeos y los posteriores gruñidos, sentí sus uñas crecer y encajarse con fuerza en mi piel, haciéndome sangrar. Un gruñido bajo escapó de mis labios. Conseguí apartar sus manos de un empujón con los pies que lo mandó contra la puerta, pero se repuso casi de inmediato y apenas logré levantarme antes de salir volando hacia el sillón.

Escuché el crujido bajo mi cuerpo, mi pecho trataba en vano de obtener el aire que perdió cuando me golpeó. Se encontró de nuevo sobre mí, con sus rodillas a lado de mi cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro ataque, se dejó caer.

Desconcierto, luego silencio, sólo roto por nuestros intentos de recuperar el aliento, su peso inerte sobre mí; ni siquiera tenía la fuerza o el interés para apartarlo, aunque me costara el doble respirar.

... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? Una vez la adrenalina de la pelea abandonó mi cuerpo, el dolor de los golpes se hizo notar: la cabeza al caer contra la mesa, la espalda al quebrar el sillón, las heridas de sus uñas contra mis brazos y la mandíbula que al parecer todavía sangraba.

Y entendí lo que había hecho.

Yo lo lastimé...

¿Cómo pude hacer eso?

— Hinata venía para mi cumpleaños, el día que fue secuestrada junto con Neji.

¿Eso fue su voz cerca mi oreja? El sonido estaba amortiguado por mi hombro, además de que aún no debía haberse recuperado del golpe en el estómago.

— Neji le dijo que era mejor esperar porque se rumoreaba que últimamente desaparecía mucha gente en el límite del Distrito, pero ella no hizo caso.

Su cuerpo fue invadido por un ligero temblor y sus manos vacilaron al sujetarme por los costados. Mi cuerpo se tensó como si fuera a atacarme, pero no las movió de nuevo.

— Ella me eligió por sobre su propia seguridad, fue por venir conmigo que resultó secuestrada.

Algo cálido impactó contra mi cuello y se deslizó con suavidad hacia mi clavícula. Mi mirada se perdió en el techo y me dediqué a escuchar todo lo que ansiaba sacar.

— Menma hizo lo mismo. Él era muy inteligente, tuvo muchas oportunidades para crecer. Todas las rechazó, por mi causa.

Una de mis manos se movió hacia su costado para llegar a su espalda. No la moví, no todavía: así como sus manos quietas a mis lados, esperábamos el momento en que dejáramos de temernos el uno al otro.

— Y la única vez que pude hacer algo por él, fui un completo cobarde.

Sus dedos se apretaron en mis costados, pero ya no lastimaban, sus uñas habían desaparecido.

— Ahora a ti te puede pasar lo mismo, ya que Hinata quiere verte muerto. La historia se repetirá si no aprendo a protegerte a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que me lastime alejarte de mí.

 _¿Alejarme de ti? ¿A estas alturas? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_

El gesto me enternecía, sin duda, pero también me desesperaba. Si esa gente me quería, me encontraría de una u otra forma, pero yo no era indefenso. Es más, las acciones anteriores: el golpe de energía en mi sistema y mi rápida reacción a los ataques, me hicieron ver que no sólo podía defenderme yo mismo.

Yo podía proteger a Naruto.

Y lo haría sin importar nada.

— No bastaría toda tu fuerza para alejarme de ti, Naruto.

Se enderezó para verme a los ojos con exasperación.

— ¿Qué no has entendido nada, teme?

— Entiendo incluso más que tú, dobe, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que intentas cargar con todo tu sólo.

— ¿Y eso que tiene?

— Que no lo voy a permitir.

Busqué enderezarme, con lo que él quedó sobre mis piernas. Sus ojos aún brillaban por sus lágrimas mudas y tenía los labios apretados. Lo contemplé en silencio unos momentos, algo dentro de mí removiéndose de forma incómoda.

Lo cierto es que yo me sentí impotente mucho tiempo al no poder ayudar a Itachi y que eso me pesaba incluso actualmente. Pero ahora él estaba a salvo, en un hospital y siendo atendido más por un golpe de suerte que por mis acciones.

Naruto perdió a Hinata y Neji, a Menma después, y la presencia de ellos seguía presente en su vida, recordándole una y otra vez lo que él creía sus errores.

" _No es tu lucha"_ Él tenía razón, pero tampoco era la suya.

Nunca lo fue.

— ¿De qué serviría que esté lejos, Naruto? Si ellos quieren, me encontraran a pesar de todo.

Abrió la boca para decirme lo contrario, pero la cerró cuando le interrumpí.

— Cuando Itachi aún vivía, jamás pensamos en separarnos, aunque algunas veces lo consideramos en situaciones extremas. Pensábamos que cualquier adversidad podríamos superarla si estábamos juntos.

Me dejé llevar por mi impulso y limpié la lágrima que estaba a punto de escurrir de uno de sus zafiros. Luego no pude apartarme, porque él mismo sostenía mi mano contra su mejilla, ayudado de una de las suyas.

Cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Sabía que no lo había disuadido por completo de su decisión, pero ese ligero vacile me dio tiempo para pensar.

— Luchemos juntos.

Basta de querer proteger al otro con todo lo que tenemos. No es su lucha, ni la mía, es un bote al que no pudimos elegir subirnos, el destino al que llegáramos dependería de que tan bien manejáramos los remos en la corriente.

— Yo te protejo y tú me proteges, así de sencillo.

— Ojalá fuera así de sencillo-ttebayo.— Murmuró contra mi palma mientras abría los ojos, encontrando de inmediato los míos.

Una leve sonrisa adornó mis labios, a la que él correspondió con una mucho más brillante. Era increíble cómo a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, podía curvar sus labios de esa manera.

Entrelacé los dedos de nuestras manos sobre su mejilla, él me sorprendió con un corto beso sobre mi palma.

Nunca antes tuve tanta certeza de mis palabras.

— Vale la pena intentarlo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Era una gran sala, sin decoraciones, revestida de mármol blanco. Estaba llena de cómodas sillas de intenso color rojo, rodeadas en tres de sus lados por pequeñas mesas cubiertas de bocadillos y bebidas. Frente a las sillas estaba el escenario, una pequeña superficie elevada con un podio en el centro, de la que sobresalían tres micrófonos.

Los invitados eran miembros de la élite, periodistas reconocidos y los representantes del Departamento de Híbridos: Shikamaru, Sakura y Kiba. El evento dio comienzo a la hora en punto y con la misma exactitud finalizó.

Naruto no preparó ningún discurso, ya que dijo que lo mejor en su caso era ser espontáneo, por lo que al subir al podio iba con las manos desnudas. Aun así, quedé sorprendido por la exactitud y fluidez de sus palabras, por esa serenidad que le invadió en todo momento a pesar de encontrarse frente a un público tan exigente como aquel.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en varias ocasiones y en cada una procuré poner una pequeña sonrisa que le animara a continuar. Sólo unas pocas veces pareció que las ideas escapaban de su mente, pero siempre lograba reponerse.

No prometió cambios, ni alguna mejora, lo único que aseguró es que daría lo mejor de sí, que se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo y libraría a la Unión de la gran amenaza de los híbridos.

Era evidente que sus palabras estaban hechas para satisfacer a aquellas personas sentadas en las sillas de hasta adelante; logró el efecto esperado de inmediato. Los aplausos fueron rápidos y discretos, porque como élite no podían permitirse armar un escándalo, pero se les veía satisfechos ante el nuevo jefe.

Una vez bajó del escenario, Naruto se sentó en la esquina de la primera fila, solo para escuchar el breve discurso que debía dar un representante del gobierno.

Cada vez era alguien distinto que subía al estrado, porque el gobierno no tenía un líder formal; todos ellos componían la cabeza de la sociedad de manera indiscriminada, siendo partícipes en cada decisión como una pequeña colectividad.

Un nuevo grupo de aplausos se hizo escuchar y la ceremonia terminó, con ella también el decoro de los periodistas, que se acercaron discretamente hacia Naruto dispuestos a sacarle al menos unas palabras que pudieran subir a La Red.

En apenas unos segundos perdí su cabeza de vista, entre micrófonos y cámaras de vídeo, pero poco después esa multitud se dispersó como si hubieran anunciado una bomba.

La amenaza no era tal, sino una mujer alta, rubia y vestida de forma elegante. El color verde de sus ropas me dijo que debía ser miembro del Distrito de Investigación, lo que sin querer hizo a mi corazón saltarse un latido.

— Se los agradezco, se los agradezco, me es preciso hablar con el joven líder ahora mismo. Sí, gracias. Gracias — Sus palabras despedían amabilidad y simpleza; hacía a un lado a las pocas personas que estaban cerca con una señal de sus guantes blancos.

Era una figura importante y se evidenciaba por la cantidad de camarógrafos a su respectiva distancia que se debatían internamente si arriesgarse a tomarle una fotografía o mantener el debido respeto.

Tomó a Naruto por los hombros y caminó con él hacia el fondo de la sala, cerca de donde me encontraba. Le hablaba como si se tratara de un amigo de toda la vida cuando se quedó a mitad de una frase, al divisarme aún sentado en las últimas filas.

— ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Qué alegría conocerte por fin! — Se apresuró a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y de inmediato extendió una mano en mi dirección, que estreché luego de un momento de duda. Naruto, un poco rezagado, apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, pero no entendí la razón hasta que fui consciente del pequeño escándalo que se hizo a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿El del incendio?"

"¿Es el que salió en las noticias?"

"Es el que rescato al joven Naruto del edificio en llamas."

Los murmullos a mi alrededor crecieron a gran velocidad y los periodistas nos rodearon; parecían querer arrastrarme consigo, pero la mano de la mujer en mi hombro fue suficiente para que no se acercaran, aunque sentí algunos flashes perdidos en la multitud.

— Creo que lo mejor será ir a la oficina, ahí podremos conocernos mejor — Exclamó la mujer con una gran sonrisa y dio espacio para que pudiera salir de la fila de asientos, aunque no me soltó.

— ¡¿Que no tienen algo más importante qué hacer?! — Fue la voz de Naruto a la distancia, luego recibió un codazo de parte de Shikamaru y avanzaron hasta colocarse delante de nosotros. Sakura y Kiba cerraban la formación, siendo detenidos de cuando en cuando por algún reportero temerario al que la pelirrosa mandaba volar de la forma más delicada que conocía.

Siguiendo a Nara, nuestro grupo rápidamente se perdió por una multitud de pasillos cuya entrada fue al fondo de la sala; pronto dejamos atrás a la muchedumbre y nos vimos rodeados de un silencio solo roto ocasionalmente por nuestros pasos.

— ¿Que no puedes comportarte como el líder que se supone que eres ahora, Naruto? — Fue el susurro molesto de Shikamaru.

— ¡No es mi culpa que esa vieja loca haya montado una escena porque tuvo que gritar su nombre completo-ttebayo!

— Naruto, más respeto.

— Déjalo, Nara — Dijo la mujer a mi lado con serenidad.

— Pero Tsunade…

— Nos conocemos de antes, yo misma le dije que podía hablarme como más cómodo se sintiera. Ven a mi lado, Naruto.

A pesar de sus groseras palabras momentos atrás, solo escuché un respingo del rubio antes de obedecer a la mujer; quedó de lado contrario al mío y fue inmediatamente apresado por uno de sus brazos.

— Ah, cuánto tiempo ha pasado. La última vez que te vi Menma todavía estaba de nuestro lado y tú eras un chico llorón. Ahora tienes cara de muerto, pero déjame decirte que te ves más profesional.

" _Los miembros del Distrito de Investigación entregan su vida a la búsqueda de respuestas. Viven dentro de sus laboratorios y nadie se molestó alguna vez en enseñarles modales. No tienen idea de cómo socializar."_

Bien, ahora entendía lo que Naruto quiso decir con ello, pues aparentemente la mujer no se enteró de lo duras que fueron sus palabras ni para el rubio ni el resto del grupo.

Sakura había apretado los puños, Kiba fingió no escuchar nada; incluso yo apreté los dientes y mi boca se volvió una fina línea, pero esperé no se notara.

— Te ves ligeramente más robusto, me atrevería a decir que tienes incluso más color. ¿Al fin has mejorado tu alimentación? ¿O tiene que ver con algo nuevo y gratificante en tu vida? ¿Es una linda chica? Según estudios del año pasado…

¿Cuánto podíamos tardar en llegar a una maldita oficina? Dejé de prestar atención a la mujer y me concentré en el camino, aunque era difícil con su mano presionando en mi hombro. Seguramente estar todo el tiempo rodeada de jeringas y vasos de precipitado le hartaba al punto de necesitar una conversación, por eso era tan parlanchina cuando no estaba en su lugar de trabajo.

El pasillo desembocó en una entrada con puertas dobles, de un negro intenso y poco convencional. Eran aseguradas no sólo por la rendija de la tarjeta, sino además con un código de letras y números y otro panel para la huella digital. Dos guardias las custodiaban e hicieron lo que se solicitaba para que se abrieran para nosotros.

A diferencia de lo que creí, la sala no era tan grande: se componía básicamente de una mesa larga y sillas alrededor, con un dispensador de bocadillos en la esquina. La diferencia con el resto del edificio era las paredes reforzadas, que seguramente no permitía pasar el más mínimo sonido, y la ausencia de las cámaras de seguridad.

Dos personas se encontraban adentro, al parecer los acompañantes de la mujer, pues apenas ella se separó de nosotros para sentarse en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa, ellos se apuraron a ocupar los asientos siguientes.

Sakura, Kiba y yo nos sentamos en las sillas a lado derecho de Tsunade, mientras que Shikamaru y Naruto hicieron lo mismo de lado contrario.

Apenas se acomodó bien en su lugar, uno de sus acompañantes extendió a Tsunade un sobre color verde, que ella se apuró a abrir. Leyó la información de las hojas brevemente antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa y buscarme con la mirada.

—Ah, Sasuke, ya que estás aquí, el Departamento de Investigación está de fiesta.—Arquee las cejas ante semejante comentario, más cuando de reojo vi que Naruto apretaba los puños por encima de la mesa. El silencio que le siguió a esas palabras terminó siendo roto por ella misma.

— ¡Ah! ¡Cómo lo siento! No me he presentado cómo se debe. Es que con tanto periodista es difícil seguir las formalidades.

Esta vez ya no buscó mi mano, se limitó a señalarse a sí misma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Soy Senju Tsunade, líder del Distrito de Investigación y directora del Departamento de Híbridos en el mismo — ¿Departamento de Híbridos? ¿Dentro de otro Distrito? —. Este fue creado en el momento en que los aludidos comenzaron a ser un problema de carácter público, para estudiar a los pocos individuos a los que tuvimos acceso.

«Últimamente, nuestra labor se ha visto interrumpida por la aparición de híbridos con una segunda alteración genética, de la que no pudimos hacer estudios debido a nuestro nulo acceso a un individuo estable. Nuestro único caso fue el joven Sabaku no Gaara, pero no cumplía con los requisitos de nuestra investigación.»

— ¿Por qué no lo hacía? — Pregunté, recordando que Gaara no tenía ningún defecto genético conocido; pero cuando Tsunade abrió la boca para contestar, la voz que se escuchó no fue la suya.

— Porque Gaara escapó de ellos antes de sufrir la alteración completa — Volteamos hacia Naruto, que tenía la mirada perdida en la superficie de la mesa; había un ligero aire melancólico en su rostro a pesar de la mueca de seriedad —. Para cuando pudieron extraer algo de sus casi invisibles venas, el efecto ya había pasado.

Apenas terminó, alzó su vista hacia la rubia. El intenso azul de sus ojos ahora parecía de témpanos de hielo, el rencor evidente en la tensión de sus hombros.

— Pero el caso de Gaara es lo que menos le importa al Distrito de Investigación, así que puede ahorrarse esa explicación.

Tsunade abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero trató de componerse con un ligero carraspeo.

— El asunto de Gaara es algo que obviamente nos interesa y...

— Dijeron que lo ayudarían con su trastorno de personalidad y hasta la fecha tenemos que mantenerlo en una celda con vigilancia las veinticuatro horas — Naruto habló más fuerte, su mano sobre la mesa temblaba. La información rebotó en mi cabeza por unos segundos y gracias a ella entendí muchas cosas.

Había visto a Gaara todos los días desde que empezamos el operativo de mi captura, pero no siempre se comportaba de igual forma. Algunas veces ni levantaba la cabeza cuando nos veía pasar, otras nos esperaba con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. El día del incendio, lo único que había en su expresión era desconcierto y cuando lo llevaron a su revisión en el hospital, rompió los cristales de la enfermería porque no quería que le inyectaran un sedante.

Si en algún momento encontré extraña esa actitud, seguro la atribuí a su anterior comportamiento y el hecho de que tuviera que vivir en una celda; ahora era diferente.

El antebrazo de Naruto fue apresado por la mano de Shikamaru, en una muda advertencia de que debía controlarse. Tsunade no habló por cosa de medio minuto, en el que pareció pensar en las palabras correctas para amainar el ambiente.

— Te prometo que pronto nos pondremos en contacto con ustedes para empezar su tratamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero él no es el tema de esta reunión, así que debemos proseguir.

Vi que Naruto abría la boca de nuevo, pero los dedos de Nara se apretaron y seguramente le hicieron daño en la piel a pesar de estar cubierta por la manga de la camisa. Al final, se limitó a rodar los ojos con fastidio. La mujer no se dio cuenta de esas acciones y volvió a revisar unos papeles antes de hablar.

— El día del accidente en el edificio de su Departamento, se extrajo de las uñas del joven Naruto la sangre de la híbrido Hinata Hyuuga, y fue llevada inmediatamente a mis laboratorios para su análisis exhaustivo.

«Se logró extraer dos componentes de ella, que fueron reproducidos y modificados para ser probados en otros híbridos y ver sus efectos. Ya hace unos años se había logrado esto, extrayendo un componente de un individuo desconocido en un encuentro con los miembros de su departamento. Desgraciadamente, la negativa del joven Menma Namikaze hizo que perdiéramos la oportunidad de usarlo.»

— Si mi hermano se negó, fue por algo, él no hacía nada a la ligera — Esta vez ni el agarre de Shikamaru bastó para callarlo. Se levantó de su lugar e incriminó a la mujer al señalarla con el índice — A él nunca le convenció esa investigación, por eso se negó tantas veces a ser partícipe de ello. Ahora viene esperando que yo sea tan tonto como para aceptar.

— Naruto, cierra la boca — La voz ahora fue de la misma Tsunade y la energía que despedía fue suficiente para hacer a Naruto vacilar. Parecía ser una persona distinta a la que había hablado apenas unos momentos atrás; su expresión tampoco era la misma: se tornó agresiva, autoritaria, dejó salir esa vena de líder que estuvo escondida todo ese tiempo —. Las razones de Menma Namikaze nunca tuvieron que ver con la eficacia del proyecto. No insultes mi trabajo de años de esa manera.

—… Explíquese entonces — Pidió Naruto una vez tomó asiento de nuevo.

Pero Tsunade, en vez de dirigirse a él, volvió su mirada a mi persona, cambiando su mueca ofendida a una amable.

— Sasuke, ¿sabes qué significa ser un Error Genético?

… ¿Qué significa? Miles de recuerdos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, mi infancia y adolescencia que fue marcada por esas dos palabras.

Podía decirle que ser un Error Genético implicaba ser violado una y otra vez hasta que les des algo más que tus gritos de dolor, pues no naciste como ellos querían que lo hicieras y mereces ser castigado por eso.

Seguramente no era esa la respuesta que quería, pero lo único que sabía del asunto es que lo que sea que me inyectaron antes de nacer no funcionó y eso me convertía en una falla. Aun así, por su expresión, parecía haber algo más.

Ella lo sabía, esto era solo una prueba. Luego de unos segundos me limité a negar con la cabeza, a lo que ella contestó con un corto suspiro. Su sonrisa no se quitó, parecía feliz de tener que explicarlo.

— Un Error Genético es alguien que fue alterado genéticamente, pero cuyos efectos de esta alteración fueron erróneos, causando un desorden en el ADN que genera respuestas completamente diferentes a las esperadas.

Bien, nada nuevo en realidad, podía identificar cada cosa que me decía, sobre todo los efectos inesperados.

— Sin embargo, este desorden no se limita al aspecto genético, sino que ataca también al efecto general de cualquier sustancia en el sistema. De esta manera, un Error Genético no puede recibir alteraciones de ningún tipo, o en el caso de hacerlas, suelen ser efectos completamente diferentes.

El silencio se adueñó de la sala por unos momentos, cada individuo tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras.

— La… La anestesia, Sasuke — Murmuró Naruto, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa del reciente descubrimiento.

— Exacto —Dijo Tsunade —. Sustancias como la anestesia, las drogas o incluso el suero, no tienen el mismo efecto en Sasuke que en el resto de los híbridos. Su sistema rechaza automáticamente todo tipo de alteración.

— Entonces no entiendo — Dije unos momentos después; trataba de encontrarle sentido a toda esa información —. Si ninguna sustancia funciona en mi sistema como debe, ¿por qué quieren experimentar conmigo?

— Porque en realidad no vamos a experimentar contigo — Dijo con rapidez —. Tú serías nuestro miembro del grupo control, que no sufrirá alteración durante el procedimiento.

Fue lento, pero finalmente logré juntar todas las piezas del intrincado rompecabezas.

Y tragué saliva, porque aunque era parte del proyecto, quien de verdad les interesaba a estas personas no era yo.

Sino Naruto.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, voltee a verlo. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, hasta tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Mil emociones pasaban por sus ojos, su boca trataba de decir algo, pero no lo conseguía.

— Es por eso que tu hermano se negó tantas veces, Naruto. En ese tiempo creíamos que él era un Error Genético y estuvo dispuesto a cooperar, pero cuando supo que quien recibiría las sustancias eras tú, ya no quiso saber más del asunto.

Esta vez, todos esperábamos una respuesta de Naruto, pero su expresión fue de la estupefacción a la neutralidad, con una rapidez que puso alerta a la pelirrosa a mi lado.

— Naruto… — Pero él no le hizo caso. Apartó su mirada de todos y todo, la perdió en la nada. La rubia esperó cosa de un minuto antes de romper el silencio de nuevo, pero Shikamaru tomó la palabra.

— ¿Y por qué un Error Genético y no un híbrido cualquiera? Los Hyuuga pudieron cumplir esa función antes de su desaparición.

— Un Error Genético es en teoría más sano que el resto de los híbridos en existencia. De hecho, el experimento era perfecto cuando Menma aún estaba de nuestro lado, aunque después nos enteráramos de que él nunca poseyó esa característica. Como Naruto nunca tuvo habilidades destacadas y padeció severos problemas de salud en la infancia, las modificaciones dentro de él eran mínimas. Menma no podía tener ninguna y además como hermanos la medición habría sido más pareja.

— ¿Cómo sabe que Menma no es un Error Genético? — Pregunté.

— Porque si lo fuera, no le habría afectado el alucinógeno que le inyectaron a todos los demás — Contestó, luego se quedó viendo al techo, repentinamente pensativa. Aproveché para ver a Naruto, que con la mención de su hermano parecía más compuesto, aunque no estaba del todo concentrado —. Pero ahora tenemos a Sasuke, y si el joven Uzumaki acepta, podremos hacer las comparaciones de ambos químicos.

— ¿Saben al menos los efectos que tiene cada uno? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

— Según los compuestos, uno debería aumentar la capacidad física del individuo, el otro parece ser un alucinógeno de leves efectos, esperamos que con los resultados de mañana…

— Sasuke, llévate a Naruto de aquí — Dijo Sakura en un susurro — Necesitan tomar una decisión; háganlo juntos ahora.

Dejé pasar otro minuto a que la mujer se distrajera por completo en su explicación, para incorporarme y acercarme a Naruto. Él apenas me vio, se levantó de su lugar, pero en vez de salir de la sala, nos limitamos a retirarnos a una esquina de la pared de la puerta.

— ¿Y bien? — Pregunté en voz baja, a lo que él contestó con un respingo.

— Acabo de hacerle entender a esa mujer que su proyecto es una porquería; la he tratado mal desde siempre y ahora la mitad de mis razones perdieron su validez, ¿crees que puedo negarle algo-ttebayo? — Estaba bastante molesto. Pasó sus dedos sobre sus sienes, sobando suavemente la zona —. Pero de todas maneras, quien tiene que elegir no soy yo, Sasuke.

— Han dejado claro que es una decisión que nos concierne a ambos — No quería cargar yo con toda la responsabilidad en ese momento, mucho menos porque a quien afectaba todo esto no era a mí de forma directa —. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

— He, ¿qué es lo que quiero? — Sus palabras sonaban ahogadas —. Lo que quiero es que mi hermano hubiera depositado algo de confianza en mí, que dejara de protegerme de esa manera y me permitiera decidir, pero ya no importa.

— Puedes cambiar eso ahora, aunque ya no puedas ayudar a tu hermano —Puse una mano en su hombro en gesto conciliador, lo que me hizo notar de inmediato lo tenso que estaba.

— Estúpido nii-san… — Dijo en un suspiro, guiando uno de sus puños hacia su boca, tal vez en un intento de reprimir su desesperación.

No era nadie para juzgar las razones de Menma al negarse a cooperar, pero así como Naruto, no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera aceptado aquella ocasión, tal vez ahora estaría aquí, con su hermano, en vez de enloquecido y causando los estragos que en su tiempo él se encargaba de detener.

— Creo que es momento de hacerle honor a quien fue tu hermano y tomar la decisión correcta, Naruto — Si yo estuviera en su lugar e Itachi hubiera hecho lo mismo que Menma, seguramente no descansaría hasta conseguir un resultado, por mínimo que fuera. Era lo que Naruto llevaba haciendo tanto tiempo, apartando todo tipo de limitantes. Era momento de que hiciera mi parte —. Sea cual sea, tienes mi apoyo.

Pasó todavía un rato antes de que su rostro se relajara. Conectó nuestras miradas y sonrió levemente.

— No conocí a Itachi, pero sé que él estaría orgulloso de ti ahora-ttebayo.

" _Has crecido tanto"_

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Estás dispuesto a poner de tu parte para ayudarme, a pesar de lo que implica volver a un lugar así.

" _Luchemos juntos"_

— He, ¿y qué querías, usuratonkachi? No durarías dos días si te dejo solo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— ¿Chicos? — Sakura a la distancia nos llamó. La mesa ahora estaba en silencio y todos los miembros nos observaban.

El rostro de Tsunade era expectante, pero el de Shikamaru reflejaba tranquilidad. Seguramente ya había visto a Naruto y sabía que su respuesta no podía ser mala.

— Necesitamos saber si han tomado una decisión — Dijo uno de los acompañantes de la mujer a la vez que sacaba dos papeles del folder y los extendía en nuestra dirección.

Conectamos nuestras miradas un segundo, luego una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en sus labios, una que correspondí lo mejor que pude.

" _Yo te protejo y tú me proteges, así de sencillo"_

— Bien, supongo que ya no hay más que discutir — Dije avanzando de nuevo a la mesa, Naruto alcanzándome unos segundos después.

" _Vale la pena intentarlo"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Primera prueba

_**Capítulo 7: Primera Prueba**_

 **Naruto.**

Cuando volvimos a casa esa tarde, ya se encontraba en nuestra puerta un pequeño paquete con los pases para abordar el tren bala rumbo al Distrito de Investigación, una hoja de indicaciones básicas y un par de credenciales de visitantes que necesitaríamos allá. Seguramente aunque no hubiéramos aceptado, el paquete igual habría sido colocado ahí, aunque nosotros no lo tocaríamos en ningún momento y el portero se lo habría llevado un tiempo después.

Si algo debía caracterizar a los miembros de aquel distrito, era probablemente su obsesión con no perder el tiempo; prueba de ello era que los pases de abordar eran para las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, lo que apenas me dejaba el tiempo necesario para dejarle instrucciones a Shikamaru y preparar las maletas.

Sasuke ofreció encargarse de lo segundo y se lo agradecí, aunque ello implicara que ahora no había forma de escapar de la montaña de papeles que Nara me había puesto enfrente.

— Sabías que aceptaría, ¿verdad? — Solo así pudo preparar tan rápido ese montón de cosas a firmar.

— Evidentemente — Contestó a la vez que terminaba de recargarse en el respaldo del sillón con ambas manos tras la nuca, pero esa respuesta no era suficiente para mí.

— ¿Qué cambió? — ¿Cómo era tan evidente mi decisión? Tardó un poco en contestar.

— Aunque esto ya no ayude de forma directa a Menma, es posible que los resultados ayuden a entender y combatir mejor a quien es ahora tu hermano, por eso supe que no te negarías. Además — Suspiró mientras se levantaba del sillón —, sabía que Sasuke aceptaría independientemente de ti, así que eras el único con dudas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Sasuke no se negaría?

— ¿Sabes qué fue Hinata para él?

Callé. En realidad no lo sabía. Me causó mucha curiosidad que durante nuestro encuentro con ella la llamara por su nombre, pero los sucesos posteriores distrajeron mi mente de aquel suceso.

Tampoco era difícil y rápidamente hice mis conexiones. Si Itachi estuvo con nosotros dos meses enteros intercambiando lugar con Hinata, quiere decir que fueron compañeros de celda.

¿Hasta qué punto? Debieron ser lo suficientemente unidos como para provocar tal expresión de horror en el rostro de Sasuke, al verla convertida en algo que en nada se parecía a su recuerdo, y para que sus palabras adquirieran ese matiz de tristeza cuando me preguntó por ella en el hospital.

Incluso yo, que nunca estuve a menos de veinte metros de ella durante mi vida en el laboratorio, despertaba algunas noches con el recuerdo de sus ojos infectados por la locura, con ese frenesí que ahora caracterizaba a sus antes tímidos movimientos. Sería muy difícil olvidar el placer en su rostro al perforar mi cuello una y otra vez para poder instalar el aparato, o la risa enferma que brotó de su garganta cuando dibujó con la navaja caliente en los brazos de Sakura.

— Bien, supongo que de una u otra forma ya era momento de aceptar — Firmé el documento que tenía en manos y lo puse en la pila de los que ya estaban revisados, pero antes de tomar otro, Shikamaru colocó uno sobre mi mano derecha.

— Llegaron los resultados de la investigación del incendio.

Tragué saliva, pero luego de un momento de duda aparté el documento.

— No quiero leer especificaciones inútiles, solo dime si es lo que creímos al principio.

— Igual tendrás que poner tu firma de recibido al final, eres el jefe ahora — Pero aparentemente una pizca de compasión se adueñó de su alma y me contestó antes de abrirlo —. Sí, todos los comandos internos de la bomba terminaban en su celda.

Mi mano tembló levemente mientras firmaba el papel. Ya me esperaba algo parecido, pero la cruda realidad caía sin pizca de gracia contra mi cabeza.

— No nos queda de otra que mandarlo al Centro de Híbridos — Comenté en voz baja.

— Supuse que dirías eso, así que adelanté el papeleo — Tomó el folder en sus manos y lo llevó al escritorio del otro lado del lugar, donde lo arrojó sin miramientos contra otra montaña de documentos que había en él.

Volvió y se sentó en el sillón frente a mí, mientras yo seguí firmando los documentos no sin darles una ligera leída antes. Los dejaba rápidamente, ya que la mayoría de las peticiones no me incumben en lo más mínimo, pero era el protocolo a seguir que firmara todos los permisos.

— Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, Naruto — Shikamaru habló de nuevo. Sabía dónde estaba mi pensamiento.

— Bien, no lo suficiente si tenemos que tomar una medida tan drástica.

— El Centro de Híbridos no es un mal lugar.

— Pff, claro que no lo es — Murmuré fastidiado —. Menma lo creó, pero se ha convertido en un manicomio desde que encontramos esos híbridos modificados. ¿Cuántos hay ya? ¿Diez, quince? Debe ser difícil dormir con sus gritos tan cerca de uno.

— Ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para él — Me contestó con voz conciliadora, un gesto poco acostumbrado de su parte.

Asentí con la cabeza sin llegar a alzar la vista, era preferible fingir concentrarme en los papeles frente a mí antes que dejar a mi mente caer de nuevo en la desesperación.

Nuevamente no pude evitar evocar a Menma, quien por muy difícil que fuera la situación que tenía al frente, nunca se permitió mostrar debilidad. Todo lo contrario a mí, posiblemente por eso no había confiado lo suficiente para…

— ¿Cuándo estarás de regreso? — Fue la voz de Nara a la lejanía.

— Tengo entendido que dentro de cinco días: uno de ida, tres de pruebas y uno de vuelta.

— Bien, te estarán esperando cinco montones similares a este cuando vuelvas.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ni siquiera con eso me ayudarás?! _— ¡Creí que éramos amigos, Shikamaru!_

— Es demasiado problemático — Se limitó a contestar mientras tomaba la pila de los que ya había firmado y la colocaba en el escritorio.

— ¡Pero tú hiciste lo mismo durante mucho tiempo! — Fingí estar dolido.

— En realidad, no, Ino se encargaba de las firmas.

—... Eres un tramposo.

— No, soy práctico — Contestó con suficiencia y poco después recogió la última parte de la pila y la alejó de mi vista —. Además, ¿no recuerdas cuál era tu más grande sueño cuando saliste del laboratorio?

Aunque fuera una sucia estrategia, luego de un momento me encontré sonriendo. Las memorias de mis últimos cuatro años de vida estaban en mi cabeza con sorprendente lucidez, debido a que yo mismo sentía la necesidad de conservarlas como el más grande de los tesoros. Por ello supe de inmediato a qué se refería.

— Ser el jefe del Departamento de Híbridos, para que todos reconocieran mi potencial — Murmuré —. ¡Pero vamos! Sabíamos que ese puesto era perfecto para Menma, todos se lo decían a diario.

— ¿Alguna vez se lo dije yo? Porque nunca creí eso.

Shikamaru regresó a mí y colocó una mano en mi hombro, por lo que alcé la vista para encontrar sus ojos.

— Es cierto que Menma tenía mucho potencial, pero si me hubieran dado a elegir, habrías sido tú sin dudas — Sonrió levemente ante mi rostro de estupefacción —. Tú cambias a las personas, Naruto, nunca dejas de sorprender a los demás. Es esa actitud, esa energía que siempre desprendes, lo que de verdad necesita el jefe de este departamento.

Ahora me tomó por ambos hombros y ese gesto me recordó una escena muy diferente. Esa misma postura, el mismo gesto sereno, pero años atrás, la primera vez que nos encontramos y que después de que Sakura le explicara, me trató como un igual.

— Estás aquí ahora, demuéstrales a todos que no me equivoqué.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

El Distrito de Investigación es considerado como la cumbre del desarrollo humano, el futuro de la sociedad y la llave para el progreso del que tanto se habló en los siglos pasados. Las personas que viven en él reciben desde chicos la mejor educación para hacer de ellos los científicos de la próxima generación; no tenían otra razón de ser que no fuera descubrir algo nuevo todos los días.

La existencia de este lugar implicaba que la mitad del dinero recolectado de impuestos se fuera en tubos de ensayo y salas de prueba, además del mantenimiento del gran domo que cubría toda la ciudad.

Es un distrito pequeño, ubicado en el punto de encuentro de los límites de las explosiones de las bombas años atrás, de ahí que necesitaran protección de los contaminantes. Su cercanía con estos, a la vez, les permitía recoger las muestras necesarias y con ellas buscar una posible solución a la nocividad de los gases.

No es que las personas de ese lugar no fueran de mi agrado, sino que me costaba tolerar su aparente insensibilidad: su ansia de respuestas sobrepasaba su compasión y hasta su raciocinio, llegando a experimentar con sus propios cuerpos sin importar los riesgos.

— Te dan miedo, ese es el punto — Interrumpió Sasuke mi reflexión.

— ¡Están locos! ¡Igual que los que nos tenían encerrados!

— Son demasiado diferentes como para hacer una comparación.

— Pero igual dan miedo, cuando los conozcas tendrás ganas de salir corriendo-ttebayo.

Sasuke iba a replicar cuando una voz femenina sonó por el altavoz, anunciando que pronto llegaríamos al túnel que nos protegería de la zona contaminada alrededor del domo, que estaba cerca.

Nos encontrábamos al final del tren, en el vagón destinado a los visitantes que llegaban al distrito; los otros vagones estaban llenos de más tipos con bata que volvían a su cueva del mal luego de una visita a cada esquina de la Unión, recolectando cada cosa que se les hacía mínimamente interesante.

El vagón tenía forma de media luna, toda su orilla rematada con asientos forrados que formaban un gran sillón a todo lo largo; frente a él y fijadas al suelo había una gran cantidad de mesitas metálicas, cada una con una pequeña pantalla táctil para solicitar los alimentos de un menú colocado junto a la puerta de entrada.

— Sakura sabe de lo que hablo, teme, ella ya ha venido antes — Añadí a la vez que volteaba a ver a la aludida, que bajó la revista para verme con reproche.

Sasuke y yo la observamos a espera de una respuesta, ella rodó los ojos.

— Sí dan miedo, pero no se comparan a los que los tenían encerrados, sin duda.

— ¡¿Waa?! ¿Pero qué me dices de esos que se inyectaron una solución de un hongo que sabían que era venenoso, solo para ver sus efectos?

— ¿A qué viniste aquella vez, Sakura? — Preguntó Sasuke quitándome la palabra. Ella se quedó pensativa un momento antes de contestar en voz baja.

— A que me quitaran, con un tratamiento especial, las marcas que me dejó Hinata en los brazos.

La revista, que había sido olvidada en su regazo, se cerró con un simple movimiento de su mano. Su mirada no estaba en el presente, sino en algún lugar perdido en sus memorias que desgraciadamente no era muy bueno. No me gustaba hacerla recordar aquella etapa, pero cuando iba a decir algo pareció regresar a la realidad.

— Las personas de este distrito se esfuerzan día a día para encontrar cura de muchas enfermedades y para aminorar el impacto de los químicos nocivos en el aire — Luego me observó fijamente —. Las personas que los tenían encerrados inventaban pretextos para lastimarlos todos los días. Tu comparación es demasiado inmadura, Naruto.

Nuestras miradas siguieron fijas en el contrario un rato más hasta que me decidí a bajarla. No había tenido intenciones reales de compararlos, aunque eso no quería decir que ellos tuvieran mi confianza. En realidad, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, desde lo ocurrido con Menma ya no me sentía seguro en ninguna parte, mi broma en el fondo fue una forma para tratar de relajarme y sólo había empeorado la situación.

La molesta voz femenina ahogó mi réplica, estábamos a punto de llegar.

Fueron unos quince minutos lo que el tren tardó para detenerse completamente, pero al estar fuera de la zona de riesgo, la cubierta de las ventanas se desactivó y dejó ver parte de la estación y la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales de la misma.

No era la primera vez que estaba aquí, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderme las colosales estructuras que había dentro de aquel enorme domo. Todos los edificios tenían como cubierta paneles para absorber la luz solar, que en los últimos años se había vuelto más efectiva y ahora alimentaba no solo la luz dentro de los departamentos, sino también a todos los aparatos utilizados dentro de los laboratorios. Sabía por Tsunade que cada vivienda dentro del distrito tenía lo básico para vivir, pero incluso eso era de la más alta calidad tecnológica; además, contaban con pantallas táctiles del tamaño de una pared entera y una base de datos con más de diez millones de libros electrónicos de temas diversos de índole científica.

El aspecto tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque se compusiera solo de tonos monocromáticos, como el color blanco que cubría la estación en su totalidad, así como los trajes completamente negros de los vigilantes.

No tuve tiempo de admirar mucho más antes de que un brazo fuerte me rodeara los hombros y que de la impresión soltara mi maleta, pronto resonando su voz contra mi oído.

— Naruto, bienvenido de nuevo — Sí, Tsunade sabía cómo hacerme sentir abochornado la mayoría del tiempo. Tal vez fuera su instinto reprimido de abuela que nunca pudo poner en práctica, ya que nunca se casó o tuvo otro objetivo en la vida que no fuera entregar su prodigiosa mente a la ciencia —. Bienvenidos ustedes también —Dijo señalando con la mirada a Sasuke y Sakura, que contestaron con un leve asentimiento.

Conseguí ladear el rostro y logré tener un primer plano de su sonrisa. Se veía realmente feliz de que estuviéramos aquí, aunque fuera para ser meras ratas de laboratorio que dentro de tres días perderíamos relevancia.

Eso me recordó que apenas ayer nos habíamos visto y pudo haber regresado en el tren en que vinimos nosotros, pero cuando Shikamaru sugirió conseguirle una habitación, argumentó que debía volver al distrito ese mismo día. ¿Qué era tan importante para tener que regresar tan pronto? Me dio miedo preguntar.

— ¿Qué les pareció el viaje, chicos? Un ala muy especial de ingeniería en este distrito consiguió que el tren aumentara diez kilómetros por hora con respecto a sus límites anteriores, es maravilloso.

— Lo notamos, llegamos mucho antes de lo esperado — Comentó Sakura buscando el reloj en su mano. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Tsunade interrumpió.

— Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar una vez subamos al automóvil que nos llevará al laboratorio, así que es mejor que salgamos ahora de aquí.

Soltó mi hombro y comenzó su avance, se perdió rápidamente entre la muchedumbre; nos vimos obligados a caminar bastante rápido para seguirla, aunque el peso de nuestras maletas nos entorpecía por momentos.

Cuando al fin salimos de la estación, la luz del ocaso entre dos edificios iluminó nuestros rostros. Debían ser alrededor de las seis de la tarde; los anuncios vespertinos sobre los edificios anunciaban un cambio de turno general o un descanso de media hora para quienes aún no concluían sus trabajos, por lo que la calle llevaba un tránsito fluido tanto de personas como de automóviles. Nos subimos con rapidez a un auto aparcado en la zona más alejada de la salida y una vez empezó su avance, no hubo manera de callar a Tsunade.

— ¡Creí que no vería viva un momento como este! — Comentó orgullosa sentada frente a nosotros, mientras el conductor en la cabina encendía el motor — ¡Pensar que algún día tendría oportunidad de analizar con detalle la composición de los híbridos modificados a través de una prueba física! Supongo que son esos buenos golpes de suerte que nos da la vida. ¿Alguno de ustedes alguna vez escuchó hablar del descubrimiento de América? — Los tres negamos con la cabeza —. Bueno, es entendible. El hombre que lo hizo creyó que había llegado a otro lugar conocido como India, ¡murió sin saber que descubrió un continente nuevo!

Tomo un profundo respiro antes de seguir hablando.

— Es solo uno de muchos. Naturalmente, a lo largo de la historia de la humanidad, una gran cantidad de científicos ha muerto sin saber los resultados de todas sus investigaciones y descubrimientos, pero espero tener la suerte de ver a los híbridos como una especie completamente extinta.

Un mutismo evidente se extendió entre nosotros, hasta que me atreví a romperlo.

— ¿Eso es lo que buscan? Creí que el objetivo era acabar con los miembros modificados.

— Naruto — Me habló como si fuera un niño de primaria —, los híbridos no son producto de la evolución de la humanidad, sino el resultado de los experimentos de la misma. Dejar que permanezcan es permitir que la humanidad crea que puede hacer cualquier cosa sin consecuencias. Es justo lo que se creía hasta antes de la guerra.

Su mirada se paseó por los tres unos segundos antes de dar con mi mano y la de Sasuke casi tocándose sobre el asiento.

— Naturalmente, no hablamos de hacer algo con híbridos ya existentes, es más bien evitar la reproducción de los mismos, así con el tiempo deberán desaparecer.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que se están reproduciendo? Ningún experimento en mi laboratorio funcionó — La voz de Sasuke iba cargada de desprecio y burla, ni a él ni a mi nos caía bien saber que a todas luces éramos un error.

— Tenemos muchos años de investigación por delante siquiera para intentar anular las modificaciones genéticas, para entonces es seguro que quién esté detrás de esto conseguirá la reproducción.

Como si acabara de decir algo verdaderamente elemental, se acomodó mejor en el asiento y cruzó los brazos, cerró los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos para observarnos.

— Claro, un paso a la vez. Nuestro objetivo ahora es el mismo que Naruto acaba de mencionar, no les corresponde preocuparse por lo demás.

Ninguno de nosotros contestó, no había mucho que decir en realidad. El camino era corto, así que solo unos minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino y Tsunade apenas dejó que el conductor aparcara antes de salir con prisa del auto.

— ¿Por qué tan apurada-ttebayo? ¡Nadie nos está siguiendo!

— ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de pensar siquiera en dormir! En dos semanas debo ir al Distrito Laboral para hacer un análisis de los tóxicos en las industrias, ¡no volveré hasta dentro de meses!

El laboratorio era un gran edificio del otro lado de la calle, con puertas dobles de cristal reforzado e impresa en ellas la frase "Departamento de Híbridos". Supuestamente, este edificio y el mío en el Distrito de Defensa debían estar en constante comunicación, pero eran escasas las veces que nos daban información útil para nuestro trabajo y al final sus reportes de eruditos iban a parar a la papelera.

— Pero no deben de preocuparse, si obtenemos resultados favorables haremos llegarles la noticia junto con el cargamento de medicamentos E17 del mes.

— ¿Medicamentos E17? — Pregunté viendo a Sakura, ya que ella era la encargada de la enfermería y el reparto a los hospitales de una pequeña cantidad de medicinas especiales para híbridos. Sin embargo, su rostro reflejaba tanta sorpresa como el mío.

— Tsunade, no nos han llegado nunca esa serie de medicamentos.

— ¿De qué hablas, Sakura? — Su mano estaba en la manija, pero no le dio tiempo de abrir la puerta antes de voltear a nosotros con el ceño fruncido — Si los hemos enviado mes con mes desde hace año y medio.

— No es así — Exclamó la pelirrosa enseguida, aunque se estremeció levemente ante la furia que se desataba en el rostro de la rubia —. Además, ¿para qué querríamos esa serie? Son alucinógenos muy fuertes y activos muy nocivos para cualquier híbrido.

En ese momento sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Ustedes las solicitaron en primer lugar! ¡¿Sabes lo caras que son esas sustancias?!

— Tsunade — Dije alzando la voz —, déjeme ver la solicitud.

Me miró confundida unos segundos antes de que su expresión cambiara a una profunda intriga. Sin más, abrió las puertas para nosotros y avanzó a gran velocidad por un pasillo amplio de paredes blancas. Al final de este se encontraba un elevador y es lo último a lo que presté atención antes de perderme en mis pensamientos.

Mi corazón seguía acelerado, mi respiración errática tanto por la carrera como por mis sospechas. Durante mucho tiempo nuestro mayor cuestionamiento fue como era posible que continuaran modificando híbridos, cuando ya no había forma de adquirir sustancias si no tenías un permiso firmado por una autoridad. En el mejor de los casos, los papeles debían llegar a nosotros, y si autorizábamos aún faltaba el visto bueno de Tsunade.

Siempre pensamos que debía tratarse de un doble agente dentro de los laboratorios, pero al parecer, no lo habían necesitado.

Una oficina con paredes de negro brillante, una decoración poco usual y que no era del todo de mi gusto; Tsunade insertó un código en un panel de su escritorio, dándole así acceso a sus archivos digitales, visibles en la superficie de madera.

— Es éste — Me dijo cuando apareció en la pantalla, pero yo solo me dirigí al lugar donde debía estar mi firma.

Sólo que no era la mía.

 _Menma Namikaze._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Mi puño impactó con fuerza justo en el centro del blanco y el muñeco de goma se balanceó violentamente de adelante hacia atrás. Se escuchó ese pitido de espera en lo que el sistema calculaba la fuerza de mi golpe y posteriormente el centro se iluminó de nuevo.

Llevaba una hora dentro de esa habitación experimental. Tsunade me mandó ahí para iniciar mis pruebas mientras trataba de resolver el asunto con Naruto, aunque por los gritos que alcancé a escuchar cuando caminaba por el pasillo, aquello iba para largo.

Limpié el sudor de mi frente con la manga de mi camisa y me dispuse a dar un nuevo golpe cuando una alarma sonó y la puerta tras de mí se abrió. Sakura entró y con un chirrido la entrada se cerró tras ella. La observé un momento antes de que ella hiciera una señal a la pared de enfrente, que en realidad un vidrio de visión unilateral, para indicar que podía continuar.

La luz se encendió y di certeramente en el blanco, luego en el resto de las luces que iban apareciendo en la figura y cuyo objeto, suponía, era ver mi velocidad de respuesta.

— La oficina es un caos total, esos dos no dejan de gritarse y echarse la culpa el uno al otro — Dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿La culpa? — Pregunté ligeramente jadeante.

— Tsunade afirma que su secretario nunca le dijo de parte de qué Namikaze venía la solicitud, el secretario dice que el documento tenía una fecha antes de la supuesta muerte de Menma, por lo que no creyó necesario especificar, y Naruto dice que nunca llegó a ellos ningún comprobante de entrega ni nadie solicitó firma suya para ello.

Pausó para un alargado suspiro, luego separó sus brazos para sobarse las sienes. Dejé de verla para una nueva serie de golpes y cuando terminé volvió a hablar.

— Ahora el secretario fue por el jefe del ala de distribución para preguntar a quién ha estado llevando esos paquetes, así que Naruto me dijo que nos fuéramos a nuestras habitaciones porque esto va para largo.

— ¿Tiene que quedarse?

— Se suponía que yo también, porque soy la encargada de recibir todos los medicamentos, pero Tsunade mantiene que Naruto debía saber del documento, que llegan comprobantes cada mes a su oficina.

— _Es suficiente, joven Uchiha, ya puede retirarse a su habitación_ — Fue la fría voz a través de las bocinas y posteriormente la luz del muñeco se apagó. Tomé mi chaqueta, que dejé a lado cuando empecé, y la coloqué sobre mi brazo mientras observaba a la pelirrosa, que seguía en su lugar.

— Al final, Menma sigue haciendo de las suyas esté donde esté — Dijo con una sonrisa, de la nada, luego pareció recordar que yo estaba ahí y salió de su letargo —. Tengo la orden de llevarte a tu habitación, Sasuke.

Tuve el impulso de decir algo, pero en realidad estaba de más. La seguí y avanzamos a través de extensos pasillos iguales entre sí. Nos perdimos en el laberinto blanco con salpicones negros hasta que llegamos a un elevador que nos llevó a un corredor… Exactamente igual.

— ¿Por qué todo aquí es de color blanco? — Pregunté ya algo molesto de ver lo mismo en todos lados. Si uno se concentraba lo suficiente, podía imaginar que estaba en medio de la nada.

De la nada… Porque ni siquiera había guardias, o cámaras en las esquinas superiores que mostraran que alguien estuviera vigilando.

— Se supone que el color blanco ayuda a las personas a centrarse en sus pensamientos, además de transmitir tranquilidad y confort.

Pasee mi mirada de forma disimulada a los lados e incluso al piso, pero el inmaculado blanco me saludaba por todos lados, apenas la sombra de los bordes indicaban la presencia de las puertas sobre las paredes. La intensidad de la luz de las lámparas alargadas en el techo también contribuía la ilusión, pero no debía bastar para ocultar cámaras por muy pequeñas que estas fueran.

— Las paredes escuchan, Sasuke — Tarde me di cuenta de que Sakura me observaba con una expresión ligeramente divertida en su rostro. Ese gesto y sus ocasionales comentarios de aparente madurez me recordaban constantemente nuestra diferencia de edades, pero me molestaba que quisiera tratarme como un adolescente.

Alcé la ceja, interrogante, ella volvió la vista hacia enfrente.

— Es un sistema implementado desde hace años. Las paredes y el piso tienen sensores de movimiento y calor, los datos van a un contador y así no hay manera de que alguien pase desapercibido.

… Perturbador. ¿En qué momento las cámaras quedaron en el olvido?

— ¿Por qué no hay un sistema así en el Distrito de Defensa?

— Bueno, no es de sorprender — Comentó después —. No hay nada que valoren más las élites que este distrito, lo protegerán a como dé lugar y de la mejor manera posible.

Era poco lo que sus palabras decían, pero la amargura estaba presente en cada sílaba; otra vez tenía ante mis ojos la duda y el miedo al propio sistema, ese que según los libros se había alzado al poder como salvador cuando todo estaba perdido.

Pero no era momento para cuestionar ese tipo de cosas, ya que habíamos llegado a una bifurcación y en esta Sakura se detuvo. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta y me la extendió.

— Con esto accedes a tu habitación, que es la tercera puerta a la vuelta del pasillo, aunque también te pedirá la huella digital. Naruto irá contigo después, pero ambos deben estar a las siete de la mañana en la sala de pruebas número seis; él sabrá cómo llegar.

— Entiendo — Fue mi respuesta al momento de tomar la tarjeta, ella se despidió de mí con un ademán y continuó su camino del lado opuesto al mío.

No había mucho que decir de la habitación, ya que su diseño era muy simple: paredes del mismo color que el resto del lugar y muebles negros, una pequeña ventana alta que dejaba ver una parte de la ciudad y un reloj electrónico adherido a la pared donde estaba recargada la cama.

Me dejé caer en esta y cerré los ojos de inmediato, relativamente agotado por lo extenso del viaje y la prueba de la que recién llegaba. No los volví a abrir hasta que sentí un extraño calor en mis labios y al hacerlo dos zafiros me saludaron.

Y entendí lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Auch! ¡Teme! — Naruto se sobó la nariz, donde le había dado un merecido capirotazo por imprudente.

— ¿Qué haces besando a la gente sin su consentimiento? — Aunque no podía negar que ese tacto tan suave me habría sacado una sonrisa de no ser por el papel que protagonizaba en ese momento.

— ¡Te ves demasiado mono cuando estás dormido! No pude resistirme-ttebayo.

… Y por su bien, ignoraría esas palabras.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el asunto de los medicamentos? — Pregunté a la vez que me enderezaba en la cama, solo para hacerme a un lado y que cuando terminara de zafarse los zapatos y quitarse el abrigo, se recostara al lado mío.

Dormir juntos se volvió común en el hospital. Aunque estaba dispuesto a cargar con mis pesadillas todas las noches, pronto descubrí que él no se encontraba mejor que yo; a veces arañaba el aire como consecuencia de algún sueño desesperante o gemía constantemente el nombre de su hermano. Difícilmente se acordaba de algo, pero las pesadillas cesaron cuando nuestras camas quedaron juntas y nuestras manos se tomaban por debajo de las barras que las separaban.

— Mal, no llegamos a nada, me tardé porque tuve que ir a que me inyectaran una de esas sustancias que mencionaron y me hicieran una prueba de fuerza — Dijo una vez quedó recostado y colocó sus brazos tras la cabeza, suspirando. Todo su semblante reflejaba un profundo agotamiento y sus ojos entrecerrados solo lo confirmaban. Sus pestañas no eran tan largas, pero aun así mi mirada quedó prendida de ellas mientras lo escuchaba —. Llamé a Shikamaru y llegamos a la conclusión de que Menma se ha infiltrado a la base de datos de la oficina para cambiar algunos archivos, lo que es irónico dado que hablamos del Distrito de Defensa y un modelo de software a prueba de infiltraciones.

Bajó uno de sus brazos para rodearme por los hombros y me atrajo hacia él, gesto que no era precisamente nuevo pero tampoco conocido. No es que me sintiera afectado por su tacto, sino que era un nuevo nivel de intimidad que me costaba manejar, así que procuré distraerme viendo la forma en que se contraían sus labios cuando hablaba.

— ¿Sabes? Durante año y medio en el departamento nos sentimos completamente estancados, ahora en cambio parece que retrocedemos, no sé si alguna vez avanzamos en realidad.

— Lo han hecho, tienes a algunos de ellos bajo tu custodia, no puedes decir que eso no es nada.

— Tienes razón, pero es demasiado pequeño comparado con todo el problema-ttebayo.

— Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes.

— No es suficiente — Contestó con su voz ligeramente ahogada; pasó su mano libre por sus cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos —. Nada de lo que hago es suficiente, nunca.

Esa faceta suya lo hacía ver demasiado frágil, y no me gustaba.

— ¿Qué soy yo entonces? — Pregunté; levanté mi torso con ayuda de mi brazo, para observarlo fijamente desde arriba. Ya de conocerlo podía distinguir esa tristeza que conducía a una inevitable depresión, pero yo estaba ahí y no lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

¿Qué soy yo? Independientemente de los sentimientos que fluían entre nosotros, él debía reconocerse por sacarme de las calles y protegerme de la mejor manera posible. Debía darse cuenta del alivio que me embargó cuando salimos del hospital y no me preguntó qué haría ahora, porque ambos dimos por hecho que seguiríamos juntos.

Como todo un cabeza hueca, no entendió mi pregunta de inmediato, y aun cuando lo hizo tardó bastante para contestarme. O algo así, porque sólo sonrió y su mano acarició una de mis mejillas, mientras sus ojos parecían observar mi alma desde su cómoda posición.

— Tengo la respuesta, pero son justo esas cursilerías que no te gustan y lastiman mi garganta-ttebayo.

… No era ese el tipo de enfoque que esperaba, por lo que chisté y aparté su mano en un intento de que se concentrara.

— No es eso lo que quiero decir.

— No, eso lo sé, entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero mi respuesta no cambia de ninguna manera, Sasuke —Dijo mientras buscaba mi mano, aunque esta vez no puse resistencia.

— Esos híbridos dentro del Centro son vidas, y para ellos lo que has hecho vale mucho. Para ellos y para mí representas algo parecido a un salvador. — Dije omitiendo su respuesta anterior.

— Me halagas, teme, pero eso no lo hice solo.

— Te lo he dicho antes, haz esto por tu hermano, Menma querría que siguieras adelante.

¿Por qué siempre sentía que me quedaba corto de palabras? A veces mi forma de hablar era tan cortante que sentía no expresarme correctamente. No me importaba mucho en realidad, solo con Naruto. Abrí la boca para hablar de nuevo pero aprovechó para enderezarse de golpe y besarme.

Al principio tuve el impulso de golpearlo, pero era un calor que llevaba extrañando todo el día y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Si bien fui interrumpido… Aquella había sido la mejor manera.

La habitación se llenó un corto lapso por el sonido de nuestros labios al separarse y el constante roce de nuestras piernas contra las mantas. Prácticamente encima de él, devoré su boca un buen rato, delinee sus marcas con mis pulgares y acaricié sus cabellos. Me dejé llevar.

Pero el cansancio que gobernaba a ambos fue suficiente para separarnos. Aun ligeramente jadeantes, volví a recostarme y nos cubrí con las mantas; pronto nuestras manos se unieron sobre el colchón.

— Creo que nunca antes tuve tantos motivos para seguir adelante — Dijo al cabo de un rato, pero cuando me decidí a voltear para preguntarle a qué se refería, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

Su respiración se acompasó en cosa de un minuto, su expresión se volvió serena como sólo era posible en sueños y el agarre de su mano se aflojó, más no me soltó.

Con cuidado y guiado por un algo desconocido, me acerqué a su rostro para depositar un beso en su frente. Quedé mirando al techo, a ese blanco aún evidente por la escasa luz de ciudad que se colaba por la ventana. Era una habitación completamente desconocida, en un lugar tan lejos de donde acostumbraba y con un día incierto por delante.

Pero no tenía miedo, es más, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquilo.

Porque nuestras manos están entrelazadas.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Pero esa calma no duraría a la cálida luz de la mañana.

Naruto estaba inquieto, se removía de un lado a otro entre las mantas desde antes que sonara el despertador sobre la cama. Luego, cuando nos vestíamos para ir al sitio indicado, no dejaba de mover sus manos nerviosamente y de vez en cuando agarrarse el pelo. Al preguntarle, me dijo que no pasaba nada, omitió el tema entrando a la ducha y cerrando la puerta de golpe, pero cuando salió se encontraba peor.

Faltaba media hora para la cita en el laboratorio. Me disponía a encararlo cuando tocaron nuestra puerta. Eran una mujer de mediana edad y un hombre alto de alborotado cabello naranja. Tenían batas puestas y él una mirada ligeramente intimidada, como si le diera miedo.

— Joven Uchiha, tenemos órdenes de llevarlos ahora mismo al laboratorio.— Dijo la mujer con voz fría, lucía muy aburrida de tener que estar ahí.

— Aún no es la hora que acordaron.

— La prueba no será larga — Terminó y esperó pacientemente a que saliéramos de la habitación.

Los seguimos a paso rápido por extensos pasillos, llegando, según mis cálculos, hasta la otra esquina del edificio. Puertas dobles nos esperaban al final, pero cuando estaban a punto de abrirlas, la mujer se dio la vuelta.

— El joven Naruto viene conmigo a la entrada contraria. Sígame por favor.

Esto me olía mal… Pero no podía cuestionar nada. Nos dirigimos una mirada de soslayo antes de que se perdieran al doblar la esquina. Luego de deslizar su tarjeta, el hombre y yo entramos por esa puerta y esta se cerró tras nosotros de inmediato.

Por un momento todo estuvo a oscuras, solo se escuchaba el sonido de mi respiración y los pasos apresurados del hombre buscando algo. Lo escuché tropezar con una caja y momentos después las luces se encendieron.

Otro cuarto de prueba, o eso era a mi parecer. No estaba lleno con todos los aparatos que conocí el día anterior durante mi prueba de fuerza, sino con un montón de protecciones ordenadas contra las paredes y una estación médica para evaluar a un paciente.

El hombre me condujo hacia esta; me sentó en la silla y tomó mis signos vitales y mi presión, anotó números en su pequeña libretita y acto seguido caminó hacia las paredes buscando el número indicado.

— Creí que era una prueba rápida — Murmuré de forma despectiva y eso le hizo alzar su mirada a la mía.

— Únicamente queremos probar resistencia con un simulador, no tardaremos más de diez minutos.

¿Fue mi imaginación o apartó la vista demasiado rápido? Quiso ayudarme a colocar las protecciones, en las rodillas, los antebrazos y el abdomen, pero no se lo permití y terminé atándolas a regañadientes a mi cuerpo.

De algún lugar se escuchó una alarma, el hombre dirigió su vista a mí para ver si me encontraba listo. Asentí y me levanté, con el deseo de terminar esto lo más pronto posible para encontrar a Naruto y ver si estaba mejor.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, concluí que su problema se debía a la sustancia que le administraron, y que los doctores se darían cuenta al medir sus signos vitales. ¿Aun así lo obligarían a tomar la prueba?

La alarma sonó de nuevo y ahora alcancé a percibir su brillo rojizo, que se encontraba sobre una puerta que no había visto antes. El hombre me condujo hacia ella y antes de abrirla se dirigió a mí.

— Siga hasta el fondo del pasillo, yo no puedo acompañarlo.

Ni siquiera asentí, la puerta se abrió y me vi inmerso en una oscuridad solo opacada por el brillo al final del camino. Anduve a paso rápido, pero cuidando con mi vista de no tropezar con algo, aunque el piso era tan liso como el del resto del edificio.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse tras de mí y el silencio asfixiante me impulsó un momento a volver sobre mis pasos. La luz al final parecía muy lejana, pero a mitad del camino fue que lo escuché.

Voces, pero entre ellas, Sakura. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Sin embargo, no podía entenderle nada, y fue solo cuando estaba a unos pasos que su exclamación ahogó al resto de los sonidos.

— ¡Esto no es lo que acordamos!

Me vi enceguecido por la intensidad de la luz. Valiéndome de mi oído, pude distinguir que era un gran espacio, de techo alto por la forma en que las voces rebotaban. Hablaban entre ellas con una pizca de emoción, excepto la de la pelirrosa, a quien quise enfocar con la vista una vez pude abrir los ojos.

Miedo, había miedo en sus ojos, le gritaba algo a Tsunade, pero fue cuando la puerta del otro lado se abrió.

Naruto se encontraba al otro lado del lugar.

— ¡Jóvenes de la comunidad científica! ¡Sean bienvenidos a un evento único en nuestra historia, uno por el que muchas de nuestras preguntas serán respondidas exitosamente!

Sus ojos estaban rojos.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la batalla de Naruto Uzumaki contra Sasuke Uchiha!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	18. Capítulo 18: Naruto vs Sasuke

_**Capítulo 13: Naruto vs Sasuke**_

 **Naruto.**

 _La reja de nuestra jaula se abrió con un estridente chirrido. Menma y yo alzamos las cabezas del suelo, saliendo de un corto descanso en el que por un rato de inconsciencia todo estaba bien._

 _Papá y mamá me habrían regañado por desear con todas mis fuerzas no tener que despertar nunca, pero el dolor de mis heridas recientes no aminoraba, así como esa sensación de estar permanentemente mareado a causa de los químicos nuevos que nos administraron._

 _Aun así, enderecé mi cuerpo, mi cabeza colgando del cuello en actitud derrotada. Habían pasado días desde la última vez que nos requirieron, no debía sorprenderme que estuvieran aquí._

 _Nos jalaron de un brazo para sacarnos, como dos niños que acaban de hacer una travesura. Teníamos nueve años._

 _Nos condujeron por pasillos que nunca antes habíamos pisado para llegar a unas puertas dobles de metal, sin algo más en ellas que su cerrojo. Abrieron y nos aventaron dentro, luego cerraron la puerta antes siquiera de que termináramos de golpearnos contra el suelo._

— _Menma…— Murmuré mientras sobaba mi brazo dolorido, mirando a todos lados y encontrándome con una habitación vacía —. ¿Qué es esto?_

 _Pero él ya se había enderezado y sacado sus garras para colocarse de espaldas a mí, dispuesto a defenderme como siempre lo hacía, como yo nunca pude._

— _No te muevas — Contestó y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, esperando tal como yo, esa señal que indicaba el inicio de un profundo dolor, una agonía que no habíamos probado en días y estábamos seguros que era nuestro turno._

 _Hice caso lo mejor que pude, porque temblaba; imité su posición, colocándome a su lado y viendo a la pared contraria. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que una voz se escuchara._

— _Peleen_

 _Vimos a la nada unos segundos antes de intercambiar una mirada de confusión._

— _El que gane recibirá doble ración de comida, el otro se quedará sin nada durante una semana._

 _La confusión y el miedo que siguieron a esas palabras podían sentirse en el aire, quemaba mi garganta y mis pulmones de infante al reprimir mi grito de desesperación, el dolor mudo que se extendía en mi pecho al imaginar una semana sin alimento._

 _Voltee a ver a Menma con la duda en cada una de mis facciones; él sabría qué hacer, era el hermano genio, el mejor nii-chan del mundo._

 _Pero la mirada que me dirigió en ese momento iba cargada de una gran cantidad de emociones: miedo, culpa, y una angustia que se hacía visible por su respiración. Pero todo ello lo descifré tarde, y para cuando me di cuenta, su mano estaba levantada._

 _Recibí un golpe por respuesta._

 _Y antes de que mi cabeza chocara contra el piso, lo tenía sobre mí, dando certeros y fuertes puñetazos en mi rostro, nublando mi visión casi al instante._

— _¡Menma q…! — Quise gritar antes de un nuevo golpe, apartarlo con mis brazos sobre sus hombros, pero era imposible. Pareció invadido por un frenesí desconocido incluso para mí, el miedo de todos los días mezclado con unas ansias enfermas de sobrevivir. Sus ojos eran diferentes, de un tono marrón efecto de las alteraciones, pero no me veía a los ojos, sino que tenía su mirada en una de mis mejillas._

 _Mis intentos de defenderme fueron cediendo cuando me fue imposible mantener los ojos abiertos y de mi boca solo salieron gemidos ininteligibles. Mis manos aún se aferraban a sus hombros, mi boca tenía tanta sangre dentro que apenas sentía el mal sabor que me dejaba su traición._

 _Valiéndome de mi olfato, noté mi propia sangre regada por el piso, mi tacto me ayudó a sentir su respiración agitada y mi oído captó las palabras del altavoz diciendo que era suficiente._

 _Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad, en el fondo lo sabía. Bajé los brazos a los lados, Menma se separó de mí. A él lo llevaron agarrado de un brazo y a mí me arrastraron por los pasillos de vuelta a nuestra celda. Apenas podía respirar._

 _Fue hasta que estuvimos dentro y a solas que él se rompió. En el fondo siempre lo supe, pero el dolor y la bruma no me permitieron corresponder al agarre de su mano mientras dejaba al fin salir las lágrimas que retuvo desde el primer golpe._

— _Perdóname, nii-chan, perdóname — Fueron sus palabras, fue mi consuelo en mi semi-consciencia, saber que estaba allí para mí._

 _Aún años después, él jamás me dijo cómo es que se enteró de lo que verdaderamente ocurriría con el ganador, ni qué lo animó a tomar una decisión tan drástica para protegerme. Me hizo daño una vez, ahorrándome todo lo que vinieran después. No les dejó duda a los hombres con bata, aun cuando se dieron cuenta de que casi toda su comida era para mí._

 _Ese día, me curó lo mejor que pudo con sus manos temblorosas, arrancando trozos de su ya muy rasgada camisa. Usó el agua del bebedero para limpiar la sangre, pero no pudo hacer nada con los moretones y finalmente dejó que descansará mi cabeza sobre su regazo, murmurando para mí pequeñas historias que antes contaba mi madre o que él mismo se inventaba._

 _Al día siguiente se lo llevaron; simplemente me desperté y ya no estaba a mi lado. Regresó hasta la tarde, con ropa nueva, con una expresión en su rostro que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, era entusiasmo._

 _Había tenido su primera pelea._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _No quiero lastimarte, Sasuke._

Mantener mis brazos quietos era demasiado difícil.

 _Aléjate._

No podía evitar respiraciones profundas, cada vez más recurrentes. Mis manos a mis costados apretaban la tela de mis pantalones y mi quijada dolía por mantener mis dientes unidos con tanta fuerza.

 _¡La puerta está detrás de ti! ¡Hazlo ahora y vete!_

No éramos ignorantes, y aun así, todo ese teatrito fue una sorpresa para nosotros; como si fuera la primera vez, como si no supiéramos de qué iba todo esto.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, desde el momento en que dijeron que era un estimulante. Pero no esperaba ese ardor en cada vena, esa sensación tan enferma y retorcida de perjudicar.

De dañar.

De hacer daño a Sasuke.

 _¿Por qué no te vas?_

Noté que mis ojos eran diferentes, había un pequeño reflejo rojo en los suyos. La mirada que me dirigía no era miedo, sino preocupación.

 _No quiero que hagamos esto. Y aun así, quiero destruirte. Mi cuerpo lo quiere, es enfermizo…_

No podía, no debía.

Era irónico, porque la primera vez que pelee no era tan diferente de esta.

La primera vez que vi unos ojos tan profundos como los suyos, su dueño no era Sasuke.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Mis gritos, esos eran mis gritos._

— _¡Menma!_

 _Se juntaban con el sonido grotesco de las cadenas al rozar el suelo, con los aullidos incesantes del resto de los espectadores._

— _¡Nii-chan!_

 _Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, al intentar una y otra vez arrancar el agarre de mi cuello, arañando una parte de la gruesa cuerda._

 _Pero no podía._

 _No quise voltear de nuevo por miedo a enloquecer ahí mismo, tenía que encontrar la manera de lograr soltarme y verlo ahí, tirado e inconsciente, únicamente me hundiría en la desesperación._

 _Pero, realmente, ¿qué puedes pedirle a un niño de diez años?_

 _Cuando fue evidente que mis manos en nada ayudaban, y el enemigo se acercó a su cuerpo inerte de forma amenazante, me decidí por intentar otra cosa._

 _Morder._

 _Mis filosos colmillos se clavaron entre las fibras una y otra vez; mis uñas, ahora en carne viva, trataron en vano de ayudar a mi mandíbula con el proceso, pero al no resultar, lo único que quedaba era esperar lo mejor._

 _Para mi nii-chan_

 _Pero tuve suerte, a pesar del dolor de mi boca, el agarre se soltó del barrote y me vi en libertad. No había alguna reja que atravesar, o algún vigilante que estuviera al pendiente en mis movimientos, porque todos se enfrascaban en la épica pelea que tenían enfrente._

 _Así que corrí, y unos segundos bastaron para que mi cuerpo llegara hasta el suyo y lo cubriera. Escuché gritos y abucheos a los lejos, la voz molesta del jefe exigiendo que me sacaran. Pero no lo haría, no mientras no pudiera llevarme a mi hermano conmigo._

 _De un rápido vistazo, conté sus heridas, traté de que reaccionara sacudiendo sus hombros. No se movía._

 _Al final, sólo me quedaba resistir, y en mi ingenua mente estaba la idea de que tal vez pudiera… De que enfrentaría al demonio de ojos rojos por mi cuenta y saldría victorioso de ahí, con mi hermano en mis hombros, haciendo algo por él por primera vez._

 _Pero esos ojos, esa extraña expresión._

 _Tan parecida._

 _Antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, antes de bajarme de mi nube de la forma más cruel que se le ocurrió._

 _Y no lo culpaba._

 _Era el demonio de ojos rojos._

 _Mi primera pelea._

 _Cuando hacía mucho frío o los días eran nublados y grises, mi hombro dolía; y si uno se fijaba, podía ver la tremenda cicatriz que abarcaba desde el hombro hasta la mitad de mi costado, que en esos días se ponía especialmente roja por la temperatura._

 _Sasuke me preguntó semanas antes qué había sucedido, quién fue el autor y por qué no había ido a un médico a que diagnosticaran esa molestia, pero me limitaba a decirle que ya lo había hecho y no era algo que se pudiera reparar._

 _Me bastaba decirle eso._

 _Porque, ¿cómo explicarle que la única herida que me ha puesto al filo de la muerte, fue provocada por su hermano?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

De pronto, no escuchaba nada.

Era como un tapón sobre mis oídos: el aire presionando hacia adentro, amenazando con romper mi tímpano y hacerlo sangrar. Intentaba, de verdad lo hacía, prestar atención a mi alrededor, pero parecía imposible.

No podía apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, notar aún desde esa distancia su estado. Sus manos se frotaban frenéticas entre ellas, sus hombros tensos temblaban levemente y los labios entreabiertos dejaban ver sus dientes apretados. En algún momento, escurrió un hilo de sangre por su comisura, supe que se mordía la parte interna de la mejilla para controlarse.

Eso de alguna manera logró despertarme y notar que, además de la chillona voz de Sakura, todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

— ¡En ninguna parte del contrato dice que tiene derecho a hacer esto, Tsunade!

— Sakura, me sé ese contrato de memoria y no he violado ningún artículo. Es comprobable que el factor sorpresa aplicado a los participantes en el experimento consigue resultados más precisos, y es lo que buscamos aquí.

 _Hazlo_ , me dije y aparté la mirada de aquellos ojos rojos. Observé mi alrededor, las paredes que rodeaban el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y las altas gradas después. Todo imposiblemente blanco, la mancha de sangre de Naruto y el cabello de los espectadores parecían el imperfecto en aquel panorama, porque estos últimos también vestían de ese color.

De repente, me sentí furioso.

Pero no podía hablar.

— ¡Pero ellos no esperaban algo como esto, Tsunade! — Divisé a Sakura y la rubia en las gradas más cercanas al borde. La primera tenía la cara roja de tanto gritar, Tsunade mantenía sus ojos fríos fijos en ella, pero por la expresión en su rostro, parecía inquieta.

— Sakura, entiende que no puedo hacer nada a estas alturas — Sus ojos fueron a parar a Naruto, con quién intercambió una corta mirada. Eso pareció desesperarlo más, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, la rubia suspiró —. Naruto ya ha tomado el químico, como está actuando ahora es un efecto del mismo y es lo que debemos de medir.

— ¡P-pero hay simuladores de batalla perfectamente capaces de medir-!

— Déjalo, Sakura.

Ambas mujeres desviaron la vista hacia mí, con una sorpresa casi idéntica en sus rostros, iluminados con intensidad por la luz blanca del techo.

— Sasuke… — Pero Sakura parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

— Naruto está mal, no va a aguantar mucho más tiempo. No tengo problema en pelear contra él — Aumenté el tono de mi voz para que todos en ese lugar lo escucharan. Algunos rostros me miraban con confusión, otros tomaban nota de lo que decía, lo que era por demás extraño —. Pero debes saber, Sakura, que te equivocaste al regañar a Naruto en el tren — Entonces mi vista se enfocó en la mujer rubia, y por la forma en que se estremeció supe que había hecho bien —. No son diferentes de los que nos tenían encerrados.

Alcancé a notar su sorpresa e indignación antes de que apartara mi mirada y la dirigiera de nuevo a Naruto, permitiendo un ligero suspiro antes de avanzar hacia él con lentitud. El silencio era total en las gradas, en el lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos y su respiración irregular.

No quería pensar en esos momentos en la consecuencia de mi decisión, pero no soportaba verlo de esa manera. Decidí que la ira y el rencor que guardaba en ese momento para la maldita directora, los ocuparía para defenderme de los ataques de Naruto, así podríamos terminar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Cuando estaba a sólo unos metros, Naruto alzó la cabeza, y su rostro feroz se plagó de miedo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Aléjate! — Retrocedió tembloroso, casi tropezando con sus pasos irregulares. El zafiro que tanto me gustaba de sus ojos se encontraba oculto en alguna parte, lo sabía, pero el brillo escarlata me ponía de punta los vellos de la nuca y requirió de toda mi voluntad no hacerle caso y volver sobre mis pasos.

— Estudiantes, por favor anoten todas las observaciones que puedan haciendo énfasis en nuestro sujeto de estudio. Pueden comenzar con la coloración roja de los iris, la extrema sudoración y la semi posición de ataque que nos muestra — Las palabras de Tsunade rebotaron en el lugar y todos los que nos observaban expectantes bajaron la mirada para tomar sus libretas de nuevo. Seguí avanzando, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hn, ¿te da miedo enfrentarte a mí, Naruto? —Dije en cuanto su espalda tocó la pared. Él me miró confundido.

— Teme...

— Vamos, de todas maneras, tengo protecciones — Dije queriendo tranquilizarlo, señalando con el dedo uno de mis antebrazos cubiertos. No pareció convencerlo, pero aún él se daba cuenta de que no resistiría el impulso por mucho tiempo.

— Sakura ya lo dijo, puedo utilizar un simulador — Dijo antes de agacharse nuevamente, jadeando.

No me gustaba verlo así, me estresaba de muchas maneras. También sentí el coraje fluir de nuevo, aunque ya antes me había dicho que debía reprimirlo hasta que todo esto hubiera terminado.

Podía escucharlo, la manera en que su boca trataba de esconder un gruñido, el temblor tan intenso de sus piernas que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento caería. Debía tener demasiadas ganas de luchar, de gastar ese exceso de energía y destruirme. Era doloroso pensarlo, pero también me consolaba saber que no era él realmente.

Viendo como estaba, además de su necedad, me impulsaron a tomar una medida desesperada. Le hice alzar la mirada con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra formaba un puño. Me impulsé para golpearle directamente en la barbilla.

Vi sus ojos abrirse con ligera sorpresa y luego reaccionó tan rápido que ni yo lo vi venir.

Detuvo mi golpe con su mano, cuando apenas llevaba la mitad del recorrido hacia su rostro. Ahora fui yo el que me sorprendí, todo pasó en menos de dos segundos y parecía que él ni siquiera se había movido. Lo que tardé en recuperarme de ello fue suficiente para recibir una patada en el costado que me dejó a cinco metros de distancia. Al caer, conseguí apoyarme en mis antebrazos para aminorar el impacto, pero mi costado dolía como el infierno.

— ¡Sasuke! —Fue la voz a unísono de Sakura y Naruto, pero me apresuré a enderezarme no sin algo de dificultad. No podía respirar.

— Estoy bien — Se levantaron algunos murmullos por toda la sala, la mitad de las personas en las gradas escribían en sus libretas con rapidez, otros tantos lo hacían mientras seguían viendo en nuestra dirección. Voltee a ver a Naruto de nuevo, noté la preocupación en cada una de sus facciones.

— ¡No lo hice a propósito, fue un impulso!

— ¡Cierra la boca de una vez — Dije acercándome de nuevo, dirigiendo una patada directa a su estómago —, usuratonkachi!

No le dio tiempo de esquivarla por completo, la fuerza del impacto le hizo caer de espaldas, pero se enderezó con una rapidez impresionante y al levantarse, lo vi cerrar los puños con fuerza. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, evaluando a quien era ahora su enemigo.

Sonreí de la forma más socarrona que conocía. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, aunque sabía que era un ligero descuido para mi defensa, y dejé salir un suspiro exasperado de entre mis labios.

— Anda, será divertido — No debía decirle que por dentro tenía miedo de esto: la fuerza que tenía él ahora rebasaba la mía con creces. Aunque también, lentamente, una parte de mí parecía despertar: la adrenalina que no había necesitado en un largo tiempo, desde lo ocurrido en el incendio. Alejando el aspecto emocional, era evidente que Naruto y yo éramos sujetos competitivos, y si no hubo oportunidad antes de demostrarlo, probablemente era la hora.

Vaciló, reflexionó por unos momentos. Su mirada escarlata pasó por mis brazos y mi torso, mis caderas y mi rostro. Los temblores no cesaban, ni su voluntad de controlarse; ni yo estaba muy seguro de lo que vendría, pero por un momento, creí sentir expectación.

— Ya, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero no me vas a hacer nada…

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No! — El sonido perforó mis oídos y no supe cómo reaccionar —. Yo no quiero esto…

Arrugué el entrecejo, mordí mi labio inferior, vacilando.

— Si sigues así, únicamente conseguirás lastimarte a ti mismo.

— No me interesa si con eso no te hago daño a ti, Sasuke — Dijo con algo de dificultad. Ahora todo su rostro se encontraba enrojecido por el esfuerzo, creí notar incluso el palpitar de la yugular contra su piel.

Los murmullos se alzaron de nuevo, Tsunade murmuraba algo a la distancia. Fue cuando, al alejarme de él, supe que no podía hacer esto sin ayuda.

— Tsunade — Dije cuando llegué a donde ella se encontraba —. ¿Cuáles son los efectos que puede tener esa resistencia en su sistema?

Tardó un poco en responder, más atenta a los movimientos de Naruto que a mi persona.

— Su corazón está bombeando sangre demasiado rápido y su cerebro y sistema circulatorio están saturados de adrenalina. Si sigue así sólo se provocará un ataque, y dado que no tenemos calmantes diseñados para esa sustancia, puede morir.

Eso era suficiente para mí.

— Deme un arma.

—… ¿Qué?

— Un arma, un cuchillo pequeño, o lo que sea.

— Sasuke, ¿qué intentas? — Preguntó Sakura asustada, quiso tomar mi brazo al inclinarse a mí, pero me aparté con ligera brusquedad.

— Ya lo verás — En ese momento, Tsunade me entregó un pequeño puñal, que para mis fines era suficiente, aunque ella aun no lo supiera.

— ¡No vayas a lastimar a Naruto! — Fue la voz escandalizada de la pelichicle cuando comencé a alejarme —. ¡Sasuke!

Aunque ella realmente no era de mi interés, no podía negar que la manera en que se preocupaba por Naruto me conmovía. Él realmente significaba mucho para ella, tenían un profundo pasado que ambos atesoraban lo mejor que podían. Eso no podía evitar que me doliera que creyera, al menos por un momento, que podía hacer daño a Naruto.

Cuando estuve cerca de él nuevamente, levanté el cuchillo. Por sus ojos pasó el brillo de alerta, sus hombros se tensaron y se colocó en posición de defensa.

— ¿Sasuke? — Pude percibir duda y algo de miedo en su voz, sus ojos no se apartaron del arma en mi mano.

En ningún momento.

Ni siquiera cuando la dejé caer sobre mi palma y comencé un corte profundo.

 _No me interesa si con eso no te hago daño a ti, Sasuke._

Las personas a mi alrededor ahogaron exclamas de sorpresa, escuché más que vi como las plumas rasgaban el papel y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par.

— ¡Sasuke! — Quiso cerrar la distancia que nos separaba, pero esta vez fui yo quien se apartó. Me alejé de un corto salto, como los hacía cuando me encontraba en las calles, y mi aterrizaje se vio acompañado con otro corte ahora cerca de la muñeca —.¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

— No necesitas ser tú para yo salir lastimado de esto, Naruto — _Porque cada vez que te veo algo dentro de mí duele mucho más que esta cortada_ —. Así que ya sabes cuál es la solución.

— ¡No digas estupideces! — Trató de acercarse a mí de nuevo, esta vez apenas me dio tiempo para esquivarlo. Alcancé a percibir lágrimas desesperadas a punto de escurrir por sus ojos y le pedí perdón en silencio. Lo mal que pudiera salir de esta pelea no se comparaba en nada con las consecuencias que traería para él. Y a pesar de ello, en su necedad, yo seguía siendo su prioridad —. ¡Detente por favor!

— ¡Deja de hacer las cosas más difíciles, Naruto! — Grité, esquivándolo de nuevo y quedando a unos cuatro metros a su derecha. Se detuvo, me miró a los ojos con la respiración agitada, finalmente pude ver que vacilaba en su decisión.

— Naruto — Me permití una pausa para recuperar el aliento y limpié la sangre de mi palma sobre el pantalón. No aparté la vista de sus ojos, no veía el momento para que estos volvieran a ser azules —. Lucha conmigo.

No apartaba su mirada de la mía, por sus pómulos ya escurrían las lágrimas que había provocado y sus puños volvieron a apretarse. No tenía que decirme nada, sabía que eso en su expresión era una muda disculpa, porque no podía controlarse más. _"Está bien"_ quise decir, _"Todo va a estar bien"_

De pronto, rompió la conexión de nuestras miradas cuando dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante. Se inclinó y apoyó sus palmas contra sus rodillas, casi de inmediato el temblor de su cuerpo aminoró. Aunque no pudiera ver su expresión, fue muy evidente como desaparecieron los jadeos y la coloración de su rostro; como de repente, todo su cuerpo estaba tan quieto como una roca, e igual de silencioso que una.

Tiré el cuchillo a un lado para tener las manos libres, coloqué la pierna derecha frente a mi cuerpo, ladeando el torso e inclinándome un poco hacia adelante, preparándome para lo que quiera que viniera cuando finalmente Naruto cediera por completo a esa creciente locura.

Se enderezó.

Y no vi nada en sus ojos, nada que yo conociera.

Vacío.

Lo tenía sobre mí. Esquivé con habilidad el golpe que iba a mi costado, retrocedí antes de que su puño impactara contra mi rostro. Tuve que dar un largo salto para llegar a su lado contrario y propinarle una patada en la parte baja de la espalda, que para mi desgracia logró esquivar. Cuando tuve ambas piernas en el piso, intentó tomar uno de mis brazos para impulsarme hacia el suelo. Lo esquivé por muy poco, pero sus uñas arañaron mi piel y comencé a sangrar.

Lo que vino después de eso fue una serie de golpes y patadas demasiado rápida como para registrarla. Naruto se movía con una velocidad que superaba a la mía, pero a diferencia de mí, él no planeaba sus movimientos, sino que se dejaba llevar por el instinto.

Sus golpes fácilmente eran el doble de fuertes que los míos, su cambio de dirección equiparable, pero que alentaba décimas de segundo su velocidad de respuesta. Supe casi de inmediato que debía evitar lo más posible sus patadas, defenderme con las protecciones de mis antebrazos y mis rodillas. Me di cuenta también de que él no buscaba mi punto débil, o alguna forma sencilla para hacerme perder. Simplemente lo que ahora le dictaba su instinto era destruirme, hacerme tanto daño como fuera posible. Con eso en mi mente y a pesar de que debía estar concentrado en sus ataques, recordé lo ocurrido unas semanas atrás, a la última vez que vi los ojos perla ahora tan ciegos como los de Naruto.

 _¿Es esto lo que sentías, Hinata? ¿Es lo que tengo enfrente la sensación que corre por tus venas a cada minuto?_

Esquivé un golpe que iba a mi estómago, pero no esperaba un segundo. El airé escapó de mi cuerpo mientras el impacto me lanzó contra una de las paredes. Apenas tuve tiempo de apartarme antes de que su puño golpeara justo donde antes se encontraba mi cabeza. Rompió la pared.

Jadeante, me hice a un lado como pude y me levanté para correr lejos, para tener una mínima ventaja antes de que volviera al ataque.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien?! — La voz de Sakura se escuchó detrás de mí, pero no me dio tiempo a contestarle antes de que Naruto corriera en mi dirección con una gran velocidad. Me aparté de su camino segundos antes de que nuestros cuerpos chocaran, pero alcanzó a cambiar su dirección.

Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba en el suelo. Aparentemente la fuerza del golpe me había dejado sin consciencia por unos segundos, porque no conseguía entender lo que tenía frente a mí.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Déjalo en paz! — Sakura trataba en vano de deshacerse de los dos hombres que la mantenían en su lugar en las gradas, los murmullos eran ahora exclamas de miedo y sorpresa, algunas personas incluso se habían levantado de sus asientos. Naruto estaba sobre mí, su puño a apenas unos centímetros de mi rostro.

Completamente quieto.

Sus ojos se habían transformado y ahora eran rojos con pequeñas manchas azules en todo el iris, en ellos una sorpresa inmensa acompañada de confusión; parecía que ni él mismo entendía por qué estaba allí.

— ¿Naruto? — Dije en un quedo murmullo, queriendo alzar mis manos para alcanzar su rostro, pero no podía moverlas.

— Me detuve —Sonó aliviado —. Me detuve justo antes de golpearte. Aún me siento eufórico… Pero soy yo de nuevo.

"… _soy yo de nuevo."_

— _Es probable que se deba a una segunda etapa de los efectos del químico_ — Dijo Tsunade por el altavoz para que todos la escucháramos —. _Sasuke, ¿crees que puedas continuar?_

Me tomé un momento para evaluar mi estado. Fuera de unos pocos golpes, esquivé bastante bien los ataques de Naruto, y a excepción del golpe en mi cabeza, no había más dolor en otras partes de mi cuerpo. La mirada que Naruto me dirigía me pedía que nos detuviéramos, pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto de nuevo si es que nuestra primera prueba no daba los resultados esperados.

— Estoy bien — Dije al enderezarme, Naruto me ayudó a levantarme cuando se apartó de mí. Se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego se alejó a una distancia prudente, esta vez dispuesto a enfrentarnos.

Leía en sus ojos que esto no me lo perdonaría tan fácil; si estuviera en su lugar, probablemente coincidiría con él, pero no por ello me arrepentiría de mis actos. Me coloqué en una posición adecuada de defensa y él hizo lo mismo, nuestra señal para empezar sería el momento en que el completo silencio reinara sobre el lugar.

Pero eso nunca pasó: cuando los murmullos cedieron, un sonido de alarma perforó los oídos de todos los presentes. Las luces de emergencia, de color rojo y colocadas en las esquinas, se encendieron y parpadearon a gran velocidad; el ambiente se cargó de miedo y confusión, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, nadie se dejó llevar por el pánico y aguardaron instrucciones en sus asientos.

— ¡Tsunade! ¡¿Qué sucede?! — Gritó Naruto acercándose hacia las gradas, yo le seguí. La mujer había sacado un dispositivo electrónico y frunció el ceño ante lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

— Un intruso, consiguió irrumpir dentro del domo a través de un ducto de ventilación, los policías lo persiguen ahora — Tecleó con velocidad lo que supuse serían instrucciones y guardó el aparato al dirigirse a nosotros —. Ustedes vengan conmigo, enfrentarte al intruso será suficiente para evaluar tus habilidades, Naruto.

Algo confusos, saltamos las paredes hacia las gradas y la seguimos a través de una puerta ubicada a la derecha. Caminamos rápidamente por un pasillo largo y cuando este terminó, la puerta que había nos dirigió al exterior.

— Directora Tsunade — Dijo uno de los policías que aguardaban fuera, se acercó a ella y le extendió una pantalla táctil —, nuestros últimos reportes indican que lo han acorralado en la galería veintisiete.

— Envía a todas las patrullas disponibles allá, esa zona es un reservorio de sustancias nocivas —Tsunade apretó una tecla y en la pantalla apareció lo que parecía un video de vigilancia. Enfoqué mis ojos en él y traté de no pensar en la persona a mi lado.

No había que ser genio para saber que Naruto evitaba mi mirada. Se había colocado del otro lado de Tsunade, aunque quedándose un poco atrás como yo, y tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla. ¿Conseguiríamos fingir que el otro no existía al menos por un rato?

Pero cuando en el video apareció un rostro, supe que no sería necesario.

Naruto.

No, definitivamente no era él.

Cabello negro, mirada burlona de un azul intenso; observó directamente a la cámara y sonrió al disparar a ella con un arma corta. La señal se interrumpió.

En ese momento, lo único que rompió el mutismo de miedo y confusión fue un leve respingo, acompañado de una sola palabra.

— Nii-san.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	19. Capítulo 19: Menma

_**Capítulo 19: Menma**_

 **Naruto.**

La pantalla ennegrecida era lo único que mi cerebro procesaba; ni siquiera los sonidos conseguían penetrar en la barrera invisible a mi alrededor, no había manera de mover mi cuerpo. Sentía la respiración tan pesada que bien podría estarme ahogando en un océano profundo. Todo a mi alrededor ocurría con sorprendente lentitud, todo era borroso.

¿Dije algo? Creí sentir que mis labios se movían, pero no había forma de saberlo, no pude obligarlos a repetir la frase, o pronunciarla en mi mente. Tal vez fuera una palabra tan común para mí que ni siquiera tenía que pensarla.

Me forcé a respirar, aunque mi pecho parecía ser aplastado por algo demasiado pesado; me obligué a volver a la realidad para escuchar el sonido de mis pulmones vaciándose. Una y otra vez, el aire entrando a mi sistema, abandonándolo casi de inmediato.

Cuando fui consciente de nuevo de mi persona, Tsunade gritaba instrucciones a los policías que subían a los helicópteros. Las cuerdas de abordaje fueron recogidas con los últimos miembros colgados de ella, subieron por el aire hasta que parecieron del tamaño perfecto para aplastarlos entre mi pulgar e índice.

— Bien, es evidente que se va a hacer un cambio de planes — Dijo entonces Tsunade dirigiéndose a Sasuke y a mí, dando la vuelta de regreso al estadio —. Veremos la captura desde mi oficina, la mitad de los policías tienen cámaras de seguridad en sus solapas.

Comenzó a caminar, pero sus palabras parecían no tener sentido en mis oídos. Por mí cabeza pasaban cientos de imágenes de aquel último encuentro con mi nii-san, acompañadas de ese permanente odio a mí mismo por no haberlo detenido en ese entonces.

— ¿Está loca? — Le pregunté girando bruscamente para verla. Ella se volteó confundida —. A mí me corresponde ir a ayudar en la captura de Menma.

— ¡El que está loco eres tú! ¿Qué piensas que harás diferente al resto de los policías?

— Tengo esa porquería corriendo por mis venas, puedo hacer todo mejor que ellos — ¿Cómo es que no comprendía que debía estar ahí? —. Conozco a Menma, pasado y actual, sé lo que es capaz de hacer y sus policías no. ¿Acaso no es razón suficiente?

— No, no lo es — Fue su seca contestación antes de reanudar su marcha.

— ¡Usted no puede impedírmelo! — Le grité para que me escuchara —. ¡Como jefe del Departamento de Híbridos, es mi deber estar ahí!

— Y fue tu deber capturarlo hace tiempo, pero no lo hiciste — Habló lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara, pero no volteó de nuevo hacia mí —. Tus lazos emocionales te vuelven débil ante tu hermano, y eso no es algo que puedas cambiar.

Me quedé de piedra. El silencio se extendió entre nosotros por largos segundos.

— Si aun así quieres ir, hazlo, pero sé de antemano que no valdrá la pena — Fue su voz a la distancia; baja, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para pasar mi barrera mental. Lo que ocurrió dentro de mí después podría compararse con la erupción de un volcán.

No soy débil.

Era cierto que tiempo atrás no había sido capaz de ponerle un alto a mi hermano, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora y yo no era el mismo chico ingenuo.

Tampoco es como si realmente hubiera tenido oportunidad aquella vez: eran Hinata y Menma contra Sakura y yo. Con pocas armas e información nula, fuimos presa fácil. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir jamás, le prometí a Sakura que la protegería a toda costa.

Apreté los dientes y me di la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir el camino de los helicópteros para llegar a donde estaba él. Le demostraría a Tsunade que yo no era el mismo, que podía contra los fantasmas del pasado.

— Naruto — Su voz me estrujó el pecho. Miré a Sasuke interrogante, ligeramente altivo —. Iré contigo.

— No — Contesté —. Tú no vas.

Arqueó la ceja con evidente contrariedad, Tsunade se detuvo un poco más allá y dio la vuelta cruzando los brazos.

— No te estoy preguntando. Yo quiero ir — Fue su respuesta y se dispuso a avanzar, pero mis ojos no podían ver otra cosa que lo cerca que estuvo mi golpe de su pecho, que era su destino original, y lo mucho que me costó desviarlo.

— Y yo te estoy diciendo que no irás a ninguna parte — Contesté con voz alta e impaciente —. Menma es un rival muy distinto a cualquiera con quien te hayas enfrentado, no hay lugar ahí para ti.

— Estoy seguro de que puedo con ello — Contestó de inmediato, aunque sorprendido por mis palabras —. De verdad quiero hacerlo.

— Yo creo que hoy ya hiciste lo que se te dio la gana, Sasuke — Fue mi respuesta impaciente —. Tomaste una decisión sobre mí, creo que es suficiente por ahora.

— ¿De qué estás…?

— Ya arriesgaste tu vida hoy a mi costa, no permitiré que vuelva a pasar — Miré a Tsunade, que desde la distancia parecía sorprendida —. Se lo encargo — Luego volví la vista hacia él.

Me dolía tener que decirlo de esa manera, pero no podía arriesgarme.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros, quedando cerca nuestros rostros. Tuve unas ganas intensas de besarlo, pero mi gesto debía ser lo más firme posible.

— Si me sigues, no te lo perdonaré nunca.

Su mirada se cerró frente a mí: dejaron de ser esos ojos que decían tanto para volverse fríos y vacíos. Lo esperaba, no pude evitar sentir una ligera punzada en mi pecho, pero era lo que debía hacer.

— Avísenme a través de los policías si hay novedades — Exclamé antes de empezar a correr. No volví la vista, no debía hacerlo.

Me apresuré a avanzar a través de callejuelas y avenidas con la esperanza de llegar lo más rápido posible. No quería que los policías arriesgaran en vano su vida, y Menma con un arma en mano era la forma perfecta de hacerlo.

Tuve que esquivar algunos transeúntes al principio, porque se ordenó una evacuación de la zona. Algunos de ellos me observaban con sorpresa y miedo, seguramente por la apariencia de mis ojos que me marcaban como híbrido frente a cualquiera. Afortunadamente, después de un par de kilómetros, todo estaba tan vacío que parecía una ciudad fantasma.

Cuando llegué, había media centena de camionetas oficiales estacionadas fuera de la galería, que consistía en un edificio de dos pisos con fachada de un gris muy apagado. Luces de neón indicaban el número sobre la puerta de entrada: veintisiete.

— No puede pasar — Dijo un hombre que supuse era el jefe del escuadrón, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro en gesto de advertencia.

— Soy Uzumaki Naruto, jefe del Departamento de Híbridos — Dije en voz alta y su agarre se suavizó hasta desaparecer.

— Joven Naruto… — Exclamó sorprendido —. No esperábamos verlo por aquí, ¿qué hace tan lejos de su distrito? — Era frustrante a veces que todos me conocieran, a pesar de haber dejado atrás el apellido Namikaze.

— Eso no es importante ahora — Contesté cortante —. Dígame qué sucede adentro.

— Mandé a un grupo de los míos para una evaluación del lugar — Con un poco de duda, alzó su muñeca para revisar su reloj, lo que le hizo arrugar el entrecejo —, pero hay problemas: uno de ellos debía haber salido hace cinco minutos para dar el informe a los que seguimos afuera.

— ¿Cuántos miembros envió?

— Únicamente media docena; es un grupo de reconocimiento — Hizo señales y en seguida el resto de los miembros que vigilaban la entrada se acercaron —. Tendremos que entrar.

— No se lo recomiendo — Dije interrumpiéndolo —, gastará vidas en vano.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Naruto? — Fue cuando se escuchó un único disparo dentro del lugar.

 _Porque Menma no vacila._

 _Matará a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino._

— Iré primero si no le molesta, oficial — Comenté dando unos pasos hacia enfrente.

— ¡Por supuesto que me-!

— ¿Podrían darme un arma? — No lo dejé terminar y extendí mi mano a la espera de mi petición. Se mostró contrariado, pero luego de un momento de duda él mismo sacó un arma corta de su chaqueta y me la extendió. Era de las viejas, esas que todavía utilizaban balas convencionales. Realmente no me molestaba, consideraba que eran las mejores. La sostuve con fuerza en mi mano derecha.

Si sospechaba o no de mis razones no podía saberlo, pero había entendimiento en su expresión y eso me hizo agradecerle con una leve inclinación de cabeza, antes de avanzar hacia la puerta y abrirla.

Siendo una galería, en el momento en que entré me vi rodeado de cajas. Apiladas en pequeñas secciones, dejaban suficiente espacio entre ellas para caminar como si se tratara de pasillos. Caminé por el principal con rapidez, siendo consciente ya del aroma de mi hermano en el ambiente.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando se escuchó otro disparo y vi a un policía caer al suelo a unos metros de mí. Los muros de cajas solo me permitían observar su cabeza y parte del torso, pero dado que no había mancha y seguía moviéndose, supe que la herida no era mortal. ¿Por qué?

Sus quejidos escabulleron mis pasos, pero él sabía que yo estaba ahí.

Si no, ¿por qué sus ojos estarían clavados en mí?

Se acababan las cajas, la última parte de la galería estaba vacía, yo en el borde de esta, contemplando directamente los ojos que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Mi hermano.

— Nii-san — Menma tenía una voz más grave que la mía, también más agresiva y burlona. Luego de hablar, soltó la solapa del cuello de un policía y este cayó al suelo sin fuerzas; los seis estaban en una situación similar, adornando el piso mugriento con las manchas de su sangre. Menma sonrió ampliamente y se apartó unos mechones de cabello azabache de su rostro, relajando su postura al cruzarse de brazos.

— No me llames así — Fue mi contestación y agarré con más fuerza el arma en mis manos.

— Para tu desgracia, sigues siendo mi nii-san, quiere decir que puedo llamarte así si lo quiero —Soltó una corta risa y pasó su pie sobre el hombre inconsciente para acercarse a mí, lo que por instinto me hizo retroceder. Me observó fingiendo confusión —. ¿Por qué te alejas? Creí que habías venido a darme un abrazo y preguntarme que ha sido de mi vida.

— Estás más hablador que de costumbre, ¿no lo crees? — Exclamé y fue cuando dio otro pasó en mi dirección que alcé el arma y apunté a su pecho. Comenzó a reír.

— Que patético te ves — No detuvo su avance, ni intentó protegerse de alguna manera. Me hizo sospechar que bajo sus ropas debía tener un chaleco antibalas, aunque tendría que notarse ya que solo vestía una sudadera gruesa de color negro.

Cuando estaba a apenas a unos metros hice sonar el arma al quitar el seguro, pero ese gesto solo pareció divertirle.

— Da un paso atrás, Menma.

— Podemos jugar el mismo juego, Naruto — Sacó su propia arma y apuntó a la cabeza del guardia a unos metros de él, agachándose poco después para encajarla en su sien.

— ¡Aléjate de él! — Ahora apunté a su cabeza.

— No, Naruto, no estás jugando correctamente — El cañón de la pistola hizo movimientos circulares en aquella pálida piel. El hombre estaba despierto, demasiado temeroso para pensar siquiera en moverse; Menma veía hacia el techo fingiendo pensar —. ¿Qué te parece un trato?

— ¿Trato?

— Luchemos — Dijo casi con entusiasmo — Sabes tan bien como yo que te mueres de ganas de deshacerte de mí.

Apartó la pistola y se enderezó, haciéndome ver que hablaba en serio.

— Si yo gano, me iré de aquí y no deberás hacer nada para detenerme. Si consigues noquearme al menos una vez, puedes matarme.

—… ¿Qué clase de trato es ese? — ¿Cuál era el objetivo? No llegaba a comprenderlo. ¿A qué había venido Menma a este lugar si no era para robar algo? Y si así era, ¿cómo hacía un trato en el que las tenía de perder?

— Es lo que quiero. Si te niegas, mataré a todos los policías de un balazo en la sien, si aceptas puedo dejarlos en paz.

La copia barata de mi nii-san se cruzó de brazos como si la respuesta fuera a tardar demasiado, cosa que bien podía ser cierta. Algo que encontraba frustrante cada vez que teníamos noticias de la persona frente a mí, es que sus acciones tenían la estrategia y el cuidado que solo conocía en mi hermano. Siempre dudaba debido a ello, e incluso ahora, sabía que era la clase de plan rebuscado que Menma habría hecho, de nuevo yo quedando al margen al no entender su verdadero objetivo.

— No sé a dónde quieres llegar — Murmuré.

— Aún si tuviera un motivo fijo, no te lo diría, pero no necesitas saberlo — Relajó su postura y guardó el arma en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Esto iba en serio.

— Vamos, nii-san, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer con esa porquería en tus venas.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Aún no me recuperaba del todo de sus palabras. Viéndolo alejarse, las emociones dentro de mí fluyeron y recorrieron mi cuerpo en un líquido burbujeante que parecía quemar mis entrañas.

Fueron muchas etapas: un infinito desprecio, un profundo odio, un vacío y en consecuencia la sensación de culpabilidad. No esperaba que lo ocurrido un rato atrás quedara sin consecuencias, pero sin aviso, él había liberado una parte suya que no conocía ni sabía tratar. Se había puesto sobre mis palabras, como si me dominara, pero bajo ello pude ver un dolor que no supe identificar.

Miedo también, mucho, aunque de ese me di cuenta hasta que su cabello brilló una última vez con el sol y se perdió de vista. Solo entonces pude respirar, y el sonido de mis pulmones llenándose no me dejó darme cuenta de inmediato de que Tsunade caminaba hacia mí.

No dijo nada, se limitó a contemplar a mi lado la ciudad sumiéndose poco a poco en el caos, ese pánico general que los habitantes conocían e incluso estudiaban, pero jamás llegaron a experimentar por ellos mismos.

Podía enumerar los pasos que, en mi caso, conducían a un inminente ataque de pánico: la sensación de que el alma se saliese del cuerpo, problemas con moderar tu respiración, piel enchinada y visión borrosa hasta el punto culminante en que tu cuerpo ya no te hace caso. Cuando cede al instinto de supervivencia sin escuchar los pensamientos "razonables" de tu mente.

Me pasó innumerables veces en la infancia; aún había recuerdos que me sumían en las dos primeras etapas; todo en sí era un juego con tu propia mente: quien aguante más será el ganador.

Pero desgraciadamente, la razón no es tan fuerte para rivalizar con un instinto tan primitivo como lo es el miedo. Lo supe antes y lo veía ahora, mis puños crispados contra mis piernas y mi mirada fija en el horizonte como si realmente él fuera a regresar. El miedo también transforma ideas, por ello ahora podía pasarme su amenaza por el culo.

— ¿Sasuke? — La voz de Tsunade parecía sobrecogida, pero ni la curiosidad sería suficiente para voltear a verla y cuestionarla. La mayoría de mis frustraciones en ese momento eran por su causa, pero no era tiempo ni lugar para decirle lo que se merecía.

No le respondí, ni le di gesto de que la estuviera escuchando. Ella debería entender que no obtendría nada de mí tan fácil.

— Ese chico es demasiado impulsivo — Comentó con molestia y suspiró —. No sabe a lo que se enfrenta yendo solo.

No aparté la vista del horizonte, visible por entre los grandes edificios y reflejado en cada uno por los paneles solares. Hubiera contestado si supiera a donde quería llegar.

— Desde que lo conozco siempre lo he visto actuar así: haciendo más caso a sus emociones en vez de darse un tiempo para pensar de manera racional. Por eso Menma era tan importante, conseguía erradicar esa manera de ser tan infantil antes de que hiciera locuras.

Bien, esto realmente comenzaba a molestarme. Conocía la actitud del Naruto presente mejor que ella, y sabía de más sus motivos para querer ir a donde Menma. Es más, podría nombrar más defectos suyos que dificultarían sus acciones en la galería, lo que sin querer me provocó una punzada de preocupación. Estuve a nada de decirle que cerrara la boca de una vez, que únicamente me estaba retrasando, pero ella parecía tener más que decir.

— Al menos ahora parece que te tiene a ti. No sé qué relación hay entre ustedes, pero definitivamente le ayudará a moderar esos impulsos irracionales.

— ¿A dónde quiere llegar? — Era más de lo que podía soportar. Ladee la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos, sorprendiéndome al ver algo dentro de ellos que no esperaba.

¿Preocupación?

— Sólo quería tener una charla amena y productiva mientras él se enfrenta a su hermano, aunque espero que los policías puedan manejar el asunto antes de que Naruto llegue — Apartó la mirada y la mía se desvió a sus manos, que se frotaban entre sí una y otra vez.

— No me interesa hablar con usted — Fue mi respuesta y avancé unos pasos. Todavía eran visibles unos cuantos helicópteros, que eran los que me disponía a seguir para llegar a la galería. Los golpes ligeros de sus tacones anticiparon el agarre de hierro sobre mi brazo; me detuve, más no me di la vuelta.

— Sasuke, realmente creo que ustedes juntos hacen un gran equipo — Habló de prisa —. Sakura me ha hablado un poco de ustedes y como persona letrada puedo concluir que…

— Si lo que quiere es que vaya con él, no se moleste — La interrumpí zafándome de su agarre; escuché que retrocedía los pasos que avanzó antes —. Patética.

— ¿De verdad lo harás? — El insulto no pareció afectarle. Quise dirigirle una mirada ingenua, ligeramente sorprendida de que realmente se preocupara por Naruto, pero ya había perdido bastante tiempo.

No le contesté. Me alejé rápidamente, sin volver la vista. El sonido de mis pasos fuertes al correr opacó lo que sea que me dijo después, pero creí notar algo parecido al entusiasmo dentro de su voz.

El viento sobre mi cara despejó mi mente, me ayudó a enfocarme en lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Naruto.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto**

Los movimientos fugaces de la persona frente a mí me daban tiempo apenas para preparar una buena defensa. Al esquivarlos, se sentía la chispa de calor que acompañaba a su puño cerrado; entre más cerca, más cálido era, más parecía estar al filo del volcán.

Tanto tiempo a lado de mí nii-san me habían enseñado a leerlo; a adivinar sus ataques y movimientos, lo que sentía o lo que pensaba; era un instinto compartido de hermanos que nos volvía un equipo único. Dos piezas del tablero de ajedrez sincronizadas para hacer la jugada perfecta.

Pero esto era completamente distinto.

La velocidad de Menma era sorprendente, casi irreal; verlo a los ojos era mi condena inmediata porque a través de ellos leía mis movimientos próximos; no había manera de sorprenderlo.

Como en una danza brusca y sin gracia, nuestra batalla nos llevó por toda la galería. Las ventanas se azotaban cada que nuestros pies aterrizaban en el piso polvoriento, las cajas vacilaban en sus lugares por el impacto del cuerpo contrario tras un golpe exitoso. Hasta entonces no había pensado en las consecuencias que traería el enfrentamiento para todas las sustancias dentro del lugar, pero no podía detenerme para pensar en ello.

Es más, distraerme en ese momento era tan peligroso como dejar de moverme, o que uno de mis brazos bajara la guardia.

Menma era una bestia, una máquina casi perfecta diseñada para dañar de forma práctica y letal. Parecía que ni siquiera debía moverse para esquivar mis golpes, los suyos salían con naturalidad, imposible verlos antes. Lo tenía encima cuando me di cuenta; no pude evitar recordar aquella vez que me dejo semiconsciente, pero esta vez no era para protegerme.

Esta vez buscaba destruirme.

Fue cuando me acorraló en la pared y comenzó a golpear mis costillas que entré en pánico. Buscando cualquier defensa, mi puño consiguió liberarse de su agarre y fue a dar de lleno con su mandíbula, lo que le obligó a detenerse y retroceder hasta quedar a unos metros.

Sus ojos destilaron odio, luego una risa enferma brotó de su garganta.

— Qué manera tan sucia de jugar, nii-san.

Nuestra fuerza y velocidad era equivalente, pero me faltaba la técnica de años que él consiguió con sus peleas. Al parecer, tanto tiempo de ser herido para defenderme había generado un rencor que le gritaba matarme allí mismo. Lo supe por la manera en que su golpe dio contra la pared y provocó un pequeño boquete, justo en el sitio donde antes estaba mi cabeza.

El pánico que me invadió entonces no tenía que ver con el golpe en sí. El dolor se extendía por mis extremidades como un líquido viscoso, mis movimientos se alentaron y la evidencia es que apenas y conseguía evadirle. El químico había terminado su efecto en mí.

— He, ¿agotado? — Preguntó dirigiendo un golpe a mi estómago, que esquivé mientras buscaba otro golpe en la mandíbula. Ambos jadeábamos, pero mi respiración era más notoria a cada segundo —. Qué lástima que Tsunade desperdició su única muestra en ti.

No pude apartar sus manos de mis hombros antes de que me derribara. Mi cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo y quedé aturdido por unos segundos.

— Siempre tan inútil, incapaz de hacer las cosas correctamente.

— ¡Cállate ya! — Grité empujándolo con mis piernas. Me levanté apenas lo alejé y envié una sucesión de golpes a su rostro. Esquivó los tres primeros con facilidad, pero los últimos dieron de lleno en su objetivo.

Dos segundos de ventaja, tiempo suficiente para tomarlo y estampar su cabeza contra la pared, el sonido de su cráneo al rebotar contra el concreto llenó mis oídos, pero no era agradable de ninguna forma.

No pensaba respetar del todo el trato estipulado. Saqué mi arma de la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y le apunté de inmediato, aunque temblaba en mi mano debido a toda la agitación anterior.

Cuando abrió los ojos y consiguió enfocar la mirada, parecía sorprendido. Seguro se arrepentía por permitirme tomar la pistola cuando empezamos a luchar, así como de todo lo que acababa de decir.

— Anda, que esto se pone interesante — Dijo en un susurro.

— No me hagas dispararte antes de tiempo — Contesté y mi voz salió muy chillona. Era frustrante, pero para asegurar mi acción cerré la distancia entre nosotros y coloqué el cañón en su mentón, lo que le hizo alzar la vista a pesar de que aún luchaba por recuperar el aire.

— Presiento que te has mojado ya los pantalones — Comentó divertido.

— Deja de decir estupideces — Exclamé empujando más el arma contra su barbilla, lo que le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás —. Mejor piensa en tus últimas palabras antes de que te mate.

— ¿Antes de que me mates? — Exclamó sorprendido —. Eso no va a pasar, Naruto, ya deberías saberlo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Dejé que una sonrisa se colara en mis labios y mi pulgar se tensó en el gatillo. Sus ojos se desviaron un momento al cañón del arma y, para mis pulgas, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

— Sencillo, dispárame — Sus palabras parecieron golpear mis oídos con una fuerza imaginaria, lo que me hizo desear por un momento poder taparlos con mis manos —. Es más, quisiera mantener mi rostro entero, si no te molesta.

Sin quitar su sonrisa estúpida, colocó su mano en el cañón del arma y apuntó hacia su pecho, justo donde debía estar el corazón. Mi respiración se agitó severamente con la acción y mi propio pecho parecía querer separarse del resto de mi cuerpo. Mi vista quedó fija en su mano por unos segundos antes de que la apartara y la dejara caer contra su costado.

Se burlaba de nuevo de mí, y la rabia que se adueñó de mi cuerpo me gritaba que lo hiciera de una buena vez, que le matara. Era el momento, lo que esperé tanto tiempo; poder finalmente librarme del martirio dentro de mi cabeza y atesorar la memoria de mi nii-san, eliminando al demonio que ahora tenía enfrente. Nada quedaba de él, nada en absoluto. No debía ser problema para mí disparar el arma.

— Dispara — Dijo.

Era mi señal.

" _¿Te gusta cómo me veo, nii-san? Todo esto es gracias a ti."_

Adiós al dolor de esas palabras.

" _Debo agradecerte, Naruto. Nunca me sentí tan vivo; has dejado de ser una molestia para mí."_

Adiós.

" _Tú vendrás conmigo en algún momento, Naruto, así que no olvides a tu querido nii-san"_

" _¡Ayúdame, Naruto!"_

" _Menma era el nombre de mi hermano"_

" _¿Era? ¿Quiere decir que está muerto?"_

" _Quiere decir que, lo que sea que nos vayamos a encontrar, no es mi hermano, solo eso."_

Exacto, la persona que tenía enfrente no era mi hermano. Lo confirmé hace tiempo, el aparato en mi cuello era un gran recordatorio. También cada palabra nueva que salía de su boca burlona, esos ojos que fuera de esa llama de diversión, no tenían nada dentro.

Miré fijamente a la criatura frente a mí y sentí como si mi pecho fuera a reventar. El daño que provocó a mí y a Sakura merecía todas las balas dentro del cargador, pero sabía que me engañaba fingiendo que esos ojos no eran los de mi hermano.

Mi nii-san, donde quiera que esté, agradecería que yo acabara con su sustituto de una vez por todas; me presionaría para disparar, me recordaría por qué era necesario disparar.

Entonces…

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Me di cuenta muy tarde, al venir a mi mente una imagen de su cuerpo ensangrentado, en el piso, con esos ojos aun mirándome porque la muerte no le dio tiempo de cerrarlos. Tal vez mantuviera esa sonrisa socarrona, tal vez hablaría antes de entregar su vida. Fue una escena tan repentina que la pistola en mi mano tembló, mis ojos se abrieron cuando me enteré que mis músculos no me respondían.

Era prisionero de mi propio cuerpo.

" _Si aun así quieres ir, hazlo, pero sé de antemano que no valdrá la pena"_

Lo siguiente que supe es que un aullido agudo salía de mi boca. Su pierna había golpeado con fuerza mi mano y el arma resbaló de ella por el impacto. Escuché más que sentí como los huesos de mi mano se destrozaban y caí hacia atrás cegado por el dolor.

— Tardaste demasiado, Naruto — Escuché su voz y supe que reía, también el sonido de mi pistola haciéndose añicos contra la pared de mi izquierda.

De mi boca solo salían gemidos lastimeros, incluso mi respiración parecía afectar a la mano y hacerla inflamarse. Había perdido la noción del espacio cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Maldito! — Fue lo que pude pronunciar. Mi cuerpo se arqueó como una forma de proteger mi extremidad herida, que descansaba en una de mis piernas. Mis labios apretados y mis dientes mordiendo la lengua era lo único que me mantenía levemente lúcido.

Cuando comenzaba a desaparecer el dolor inicial, me levanté como pude. Debieron ser unos treinta segundos después del golpe, pero Menma no los había desaprovechado.

— Eres un completo imbécil — Exclamó. Recibí un puñetazo al rostro. No pude defenderme —. Tan inútil que te la vivías dentro de una celda putrefacta — Un golpe al estómago; caí hacia atrás.

No podía ver nada.

— Una carga para mí durante casi diez años, una molestia para nuestros padres desde que naciste — Una patada en mi costado me estrelló contra el suelo, el brillo de las losas se intensificaba contra el muro de lágrimas —. Creo que el realidad estoy haciendo un favor a todos al destruirte. No sirves para nada.

Sentí su pie contra mi espalda, mi corazón se saltó un latido: planeaba romper mi columna.

— Si esto no te mata, quedarás paralítico de por vida, en ambos casos sirves para lo mismo.

 _Muévete._

Apartó su pie para impulsarse.

 _¡Muévete ahora, Naruto!_

— Hasta la otra vida, nii-san.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe final. Contraje mis músculos como si de esa manera pudiera defenderme, pero era inútil.

Debí saber que estaba acabado desde que puse el pie en la galería.

Debí saber que no servía para esto.

Curiosamente, el sonido que inundó mis oídos no tenía nada que ver con mi columna rota. Confundido, noté un golpe, una exclamación y algo estrellándose con fuerza en el piso a unos metros de mí. Todo adornado por el tintineo de cristales rotos y pronto el olor de sangre.

Sangre de… ¿Menma?

No sé cómo conseguí abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hice, no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente.

— Sasuke…

Su oscura mirada se encontró con la mía, los segundos pasaron lento en lo que intentaba entender lo que sucedía.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — Fue mi pregunta ingenua al tratar de levantarme, pero puso una mano en mi hombro para que no lo hiciera.

— Seguramente para pasar el rato, usuratonkachi.

— ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

— Y lo que digas me importa una mierda.

Ahogué mis palabras debido al gemido que amenazó con escapar de mi boca, al sentir una fuerte punzada en mi mano destrozada. Sasuke desvió la vista a esta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

— Tu mano…

— Está rota — Le interrumpí, enderezando mi espalda nuevamente para levantarme. —Pero puedo continuar.

— El químico ya perdió su efecto, tus ojos son normales.

— Vaya — La voz de Menma nos interrumpió —. Finalmente conozco al Error Genético, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke apartó su mirada de mí para encontrar a Menma, que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en actitud desafiante. La sudadera estaba llena de agujeros debido a los cristales, manchada de la sangre que escurría por sus heridas. Sin embargo, él no parecía notarlo, sonreía incluso más divertido que antes, retando a Sasuke con la mirada.

— Menma — Contestó este con simpleza, imitando su posición y colocando su cuerpo para quedar frente a él. Bajo esa indiferencia, podía notarlo molesto, y eso solo consiguió incrementar el miedo dentro de mí de que quisieran enfrentarse.

— Sasuke, debes irte.

No me prestó atención.

— Finalmente saliste de las cañerías, aunque debes extrañar ese olor a podredumbre que cubría el tuyo — Dijo Menma y su sonrisa se ensanchó —. No puedo decir que tu olor sea grato en estos momentos, pero tú sí que debes odiarlo cuando te llega el…

— No pensé que alguien que no fuera Naruto podía decir tantas estupideces juntas — Interrumpió Sasuke con el entrecejo arrugado. Menma soltó una risa cínica.

— Bueno, ya sabes cómo es la genética, Uchiha — Dijo pasando una de sus manos por su frente para apartar el cabello pegado por el sudor.—Gracias a ella, personas como tú y mi hermano no tienen lugar en este mundo.

— Hablas como si fueras un experto — Dijo Sasuke con sorna.

— Tengo mis métodos, información que ustedes ya quisieran en sus manos.

— Es una lástima que no te sirva para nada, porque de este lugar no saldrás si no es en nuestras manos — La voz de Sasuke era segura, como si pudiera dar aquello por hecho. Sacó una pistola de su pantalón y apuntó a Menma sin vacilar.

La expresión de mi hermano fue distinta: no burla ni una sonrisa cínica, parecía realmente enojado. Fue frustrante saber que el cambio se debía a que, a diferencia de mí, Sasuke no dudaría en dispararle si era necesario.

— Acércate lentamente y tal vez salves tus piernas — Sasuke quitó el seguro de su arma.

La mirada de Menma se mantuvo fija en la de Sasuke mientras hacía lo que le pidió, dando pasos cortos a propósito para hacer del proceso algo más lento y desesperante.

Las gotas de sangre escurrían desde su sien hasta la barbilla, cayendo finalmente sobre la sudadera y confundiéndose con su color. Yo no debía estar en mejores condiciones, pero tenía miedo de apartar la mirada de esa escena.

Cuando estuvo a apenas un metro de distancia, giró sus ojos en mi dirección.

Y en un segundo, Sasuke ya no tenía el arma.

Apenas alcanzó a apartar las manos antes de que la patada de Menma le arrancara la pistola. Esta salió volando por los aires y se estrelló no muy lejos de la mía. Para cuando tocó el piso hecha añicos, Sasuke y Menma ya se perseguían por todo el lugar.

Era una batalla completamente distinta la que ejecuté con mi hermano, porque ambos eran capaces de ver lo que yo no percibía. Esquivaban los golpes con anticipación exagerada, ambos retrocediendo y avanzando de vez en cuando, conscientes de cuál era el límite de sus capacidades.

Sasuke tuvo un descuido y terminó sobre una pila pequeña de cajas, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato y de una patada en el costado, mandó a Menma a darse de cabeza contra la pared cercana.

— Bien, esto sí que es divertido — Dijo mi hermano al levantarse —. Deberías aprender de él, Naruto.

— No te distraigas, idiota — Exclamó Sasuke al acercarse con los puños en alto, Menma lo esquivó por muy poco.

El enfrentamiento se prolongaba, los golpes y patadas disminuían al igual que su fuerza y pronto ambos jadeaban debido al cansancio. Sasuke debía de venir corriendo desde el estadio, Menma ya antes peleaba conmigo. Supe que ambos llegaban a su límite, que lo sabían y veían la manera de terminar con ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Las provocaciones verbales cedieron, trataban de respirar de forma más pausada para tomar todo el oxígeno que necesitaban. Esa expresión de absoluta concentración ya me era conocida en Sasuke, pero vi por primera vez en sus ojos algo muy cercano al odio. Con Menma pasaba algo similar: su mueca ya no era burlona y lucía realmente preocupado de lo que podía pasar; su confianza se había desvanecido en un suspiro.

Sasuke tardó un segundo más en responder y Menma dio un golpe certero que le hizo perder el equilibrio y dar contra otra pila de cajas. Una de ellas cayó sobre él y no le vi moverse para apartarla.

Me levanté, ligeramente mareado, y me acerqué con rapidez pero atento a los movimientos de Menma.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Estoy bien, estoy bien — Murmuró sobando su cabeza cuando logré apartar la carga. Un hilillo de sangre escurrió por su sien.

— Mira lo que provocas, Naruto — Fue la voz de Menma a la distancia, pero mis ojos seguían fijos en la herida.

Mis puños se apretaron de forma inconsciente, así como mi mandíbula. Aunque antes veía borroso, el disparo de adrenalina provocado por la sangre fue suficiente para hacer que todo se viera tan claro como el cristal.

Esta era mi lucha, y si Sasuke salía dañada de esta, no podía perdonármelo jamás.

— Ni se te ocurra tocar a Sasuke de nuevo.

— ¿Qué murmuras, nii-san idiota?

— ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Sasuke! — Grité.

Menma abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después una mueca furiosa se posó en su rostro.

— ¡Estoy harto de esa estúpida cara-ttebayo! — Grité y sin más me abalancé sobre él. A estas alturas, no me importaba si tenía una mano rota o heridas por todo el cuerpo, sólo tenía presente que debía acabar con esto de una vez por todas. A toda costa, aún si se me fuera la vida en ello.

Ataqué con frenesí, sin pensar más; no me servía hacerlo de todas formas. Menma conseguía esquivar unos golpes, pero yo había tenido un rato de descanso mientras él peleaba con Sasuke.

La duda en su rostro pasó a precaución, pero se transformó completamente cuando sentí la presencia de Sasuke a mi lado.

" _Luchemos juntos."_

Fue una sensación extraña que estuviera allí. Atacamos a Menma a la vez, porque ambos sabíamos que era un oponente demasiado grande para uno solo. Los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron por el miedo de verse superado, ya apenas podía esquivar nuestros golpes y las pocas veces que conseguía atacar, estábamos listos.

" _Yo te protejo y tú me proteges, así de sencillo."_

Con la amenaza de nuestros puños, conseguimos acorralar a Menma en una de las esquinas, donde no podría huir más a nuestros golpes y terminaría cediendo por el agotamiento.

Me sentí invencible.

Fue casi un placer ver su mueca de espanto cuando Sasuke le tomó por el cuello, tanto que dejé una sonrisa triunfante colarse en mi rostro.

— Naruto, la pistola — Gruñó Sasuke.

Volví atrás para encontrar mi arma en el suelo, alzando de nuevo la vista hacia ellos cuando la tuve en mi mano.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Vi el puño de Menma prepararse, viajar en cámara lenta a su objetivo. Mi grito salió tarde, me vi a mí mismo evitando ese ataque apenas un corto tiempo atrás, en el estadio.

Era ese el golpe por el que Menma llevaba sangre invisible en su puño, ese que ahora mismo viajaba al pecho de Sasuke. Mis memorias se arremolinaron, me recordaron a otra persona, en otro momento muy distinto, pero afectado por la misma condena. No entendía como había olvidado mis motivos en el momento crucial, cómo es que había bajado la guardia.

No pude advertirle que era un ataque que detiene el corazón.

Disparé, pero fue tarde.

Fue un sonido hueco, acompañado por el eco de la pistola al zafarse de mi mano, porque solo podía pensar en correr hacia él. No alcancé a ver si le di a Menma, no podía ver nada que no fuera su rostro.

Lo vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa, pero solo le dio tiempo de eso antes de que el brillo de su mirada desapareciera y su cuerpo quedara inerte.

Lo vi caer en una desesperante cámara lenta, sentí a Menma pasar corriendo a mi lado.

Caí de rodillas, sostuve su cuerpo como pude. Mi cabeza se movió automáticamente para colocar mi oído sobre su pecho.

No había latidos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	20. Glosario de términos

_**Glosario de términos.**_

Distrito de Defensa: Subdivisión territorial centrada en el control y mantenimiento de la seguridad dentro de la Unión. Divide a sus habitantes estratégicamente entre los demás distritos y las periferias. Es sede de todas las bases de seguridad y la forma de su territorio rodea por tres lados al Distrito Élite.

Distrito de Investigación: Subdivisión territorial encargada de la investigación de índole científica. Nacido con el principal objetivo de descubrir la manera de disminuir la nocividad de los gases producto de la Tercera Guerra, el distrito cuenta con una protección en forma de domo que cubre toda la ciudad. Son pocos habitantes y se ubica a más de tres mil kilómetros del Distrito Élite, en la zona de residuos.

Distrito Élite: Sede de los gobernantes de la Unión, el distrito Élite se ubica en la base de la montaña Kitadake y es rodeado por el Distrito de Defensa. En él se toman decisiones sobre cualquier asunto de índole político y está rodeado por un alto muro de más de diez metros. Solo se puede acceder a él con permisos especiales.

Distrito Laboral: Subdivisión territorial encargada de la producción y transporte de alimentos, además de un sinfín de tareas incluidas comercio, transformación de materias primas, etc. Es el distrito más grande, midiendo poco más de 983000 km2, y con mayor densidad de población. Provee de la mayoría de los recursos al resto de los distritos y se ubica a más de ocho mil kilómetros de ellos, fuera del cinturón de contaminantes que dejó tierras infértiles.

Error Genético: Híbrido con alteraciones genéticas cuyos resultados son completamente distintos a los esperados. Se cree que condiciona la cadena de ADN y no permite nuevas alteraciones. Los casos son escasos. Se cree también que la condición mantiene mejor la salud del individuo, pero es solo una idea no comprobada por los investigadores del Distrito de Investigación.

Híbrido: Que procede de la unión de dos individuos de un mismo género pero de especies diferentes.

La Red: Monopolio comunicacional dividido en dos partes. Una es la señal independiente que permite la transmisión de mensajes a través de aparatos electrónicos. La otra es la única plataforma web existente donde se presentan las noticias diarias.

Tercera Guerra: De los pocos datos que se conservan de ella, es un conflicto militar global ocurrido entre los años 2545-2550 aproximadamente. Dos bloques de alianzas de diferentes países iniciaron un conflicto unos años antes que desencadenó en una guerra. La gran diferencia con registros anteriores radica en la utilización de armas quimico-biológicas, cuyos residuos provocaron la reducción de naturaleza y vidas humanas a niveles alarmantes. Finaliza con una tregua entre los representantes de ambos bloques y la instauración del régimen elitista actual.

Unión Americana: Comunidad política y territorial compuesta por los sobrevivientes de todos los países americanos, ubicada en los territorios de lo que antes se conocía como Estados Unidos.

Unión Asiática: Comunidad política y territorial compuesta por los sobrevivientes de todos los países asiáticos, ubicada en los territorios de lo que antes se conocía como Japón, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur y parte occidental de China. Cuenta además con una comuna en el suroeste del antiguo territorio ruso.

Unión Australiana: Comunidad política y territorial compuesta por los escasos sobrevivientes del continente Oceanía, ubicada en el sur de Australia y con una pequeña comunidad de migrantes de la Unión Asiática. Actualmente se declara independiente a pesar de su falta de recursos y pequeña población.

Unión Europea: Comunidad política y territorial compuesta por los sobrevivientes de todos los países europeos, ubicada en los territorios de lo que antes se conocía como Finlandia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y este de Rusia. Cuenta con una pequeña comuna en el antiguo territorio de Francia y Polonia.

Comunidad Africana: Compuesta escasamente por los sobrevivientes del continente africano, se ubica en el antiguo territorio de Túnez. Su inestabilidad económica y política no permite tener datos exactos de su situación.


	21. Capítulo 20: Segunda prueba

_**Capítulo 20: Segunda prueba**_

 **Naruto.**

Escuché como abría la puerta lentamente, seguro creyendo que estaba dormido. Cuando asomó su cabeza y me encontró en mi lugar de siempre al lado de la cama, pareció relajarse y terminó de entrar a la habitación.

Sus cabellos rosados brillaron a la luz del sol mañanero, que se colaba por la ventana del lado contrario al mío. Se sentó en la silla a mi lado y buscó mi mano. Decidí no poner resistencia.

— ¿Cómo sigue? — Preguntó a la vez que volteaba hacia la cama, donde Sasuke dormía.

— Hace un rato despertó brevemente, pero después siguió durmiendo.

— Su cuerpo debe estar agotado tratando de recuperarse — Comentó con un poco de angustia. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

— Aunque sin duda le ha ayudado el sedante que hiciste para él, Sakura. No sé cómo agradecerte.

— No tienes que hacerlo — Murmuró con tranquilidad —. Aún le duele, pero es con mucho menos intensidad. Tampoco he resuelto el problema de la parálisis.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación y mi vista volvió al rostro durmiente de la persona sobre la cama. Sostenía su mano a la espera de que despertara, de poder ver de nuevo sus ojos oscuros y disculparme por lo que había ocurrido.

Aunque sabía que no sería suficiente.

— Oí que Tsunade quiere verte, pero te niegas a ir a su oficina — La voz de Sakura parecía estar demasiado lejos.

— Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte — Contesté. Inevitablemente fruncí el ceño —. Si tanto le urge, que venga ella.

— Entiendo — La voz de Sakura sonó triste y ladee el rostro para observarla. Apenas la había visto desde que fui a la galería a perseguir a Menma, y ahora que me permitía un momento para pensar en ella, entendí lo difíciles que le debieron ser las horas anteriores.

Pero ni yo estaba lo suficientemente estable como para consolarla.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá Rock Lee? — La pregunta pareció animarla.

— Viene en el próximo tren. Cuando le llamé y le conté lo ocurrido, dijo que no quería estar más tiempo lejos de su esp... — Calló repentinamente y su rostro se mostró sonrojado. Sonreí levemente y mi vista viajó sin querer a la mano que llevaba su sortija —. A-así que no debe tardar.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas allí afuera? — Porque al final, sabía que era eso de lo que quería hablarme.

— Bueno, consiguieron lo que querían y lograron evaluar la diferencia de fuerzas entre un híbrido normal y uno modificado.

— ¿Qué se llevó Menma?

— Un químico explosivo, nada para híbridos, no entiendo por qué.

Había algo más, lo notaba por su mirada nerviosa, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación.

— Viene hacia acá, ¿cierto? — Con lentitud, asintió —. Bien, tendrás que salir entonces, Sakura.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Sonó alarmada.

— Tengo unos pendientes que atender con ella.

Vaciló.

— ¿Vas a salirte del trato? — Solté una leve risa, sin motivo aparente.

— Yo no — Volví la vista a la cama.

— Eso no es tu decisión.

— Sí lo es, es mi protegido.

— ¿De verdad crees que él querría esto? — Ella insistía.

— Esto no es de lo que quiera o no. Su vida estuvo en peligro por necedad de Tsunade… Y mía.

— He hablado con ella — Continuó —. Se siente realmente mal por lo que pasó y el que te quiera ver se debe también a que desea pedir disculpas a ambos y…

— Tres intentos — La interrumpí. Me observó confusa —. Tres intentos, para que Sasuke reviviera.

Un silencio pesado abrumó el lugar, yo ya no pude verla a los ojos. Después de lo ocurrido, era como si mis emociones se hubieran drenado de mi cuerpo y no sentía nada más que un infinito cansancio. No recuerdo haber pasado por tanta desesperación antes, haber tenido tanto pánico. Tal vez por eso me sentía tan vacío.

— El paramédico estuvo a nada de darse por vencido, pero supongo que mis gritos le obligaron a insistir. En el traslado tuvo taquicardia.

Mi mano libre se volvió puño, por un momento fui incapaz de continuar. El nudo en mi garganta nunca se fue, pero en ese momento pareció apretarse.

Me las arreglé para hablar.

— Estoy consciente de que gracias a él es que estoy aquí, pero si este es el precio, no me siento capaz de aceptarlo.

— Él lo hizo porque te necesita a su lado — Dijo la pelirrosa.

— Yo también lo necesito conmigo, y estuve a punto de perderlo.

Sentía que si preguntaba otra cosa, no sería capaz de responder. Afortunadamente pareció notarlo y guardó silencio. Soltó mi mano y juntó las suyas para colocarlas sobre su regazo.

Así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que una enfermera tocó a la puerta. Asomó la cabeza y se inclinó a modo de saludo.

— Tsunade-sama desea verle, joven Naruto.

— Que pase — Contesté, luego voltee a mi compañera. Saqué un sobre de mi chaqueta y se lo extendí —. Envía esto a Shikamaru de mi parte, dile que es urgente.

Lo tomó y observó un momento antes de levantarse. Me miró por largos segundos, pero le ignoré. Sabía que lo que quería era que "entrara en razón", pero yo ya había tomado la decisión pertinente.

Justo cuando abandonaba la sala, la voz de Tsunade se escuchó al otro lado. Murmuraron en voz baja unos segundos y finalmente, la rubia entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

— Naruto — Su voz era de fingida felicidad y alivio, que atoró en mi garganta un nudo de desprecio. Se quedó en la puerta, seguramente esperando una invitación para que se sentara o mínimo una respuesta a su saludo.

Ninguna pasó.

Al final, terminó por invitarse ella sola y se sentó en la silla del otro lado de la cama, donde cruzó brazos y piernas en un intento de mantener esa imagen tan suya de alguien que merece respeto. Había intentado sentarse a mi lado, pero con una mirada le hice saber que cometería un error.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de hablar. Aclaró su garganta como cada vez que iba a dar un gran discurso de esos que preparaba para la élite.

— Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi imprudencia. No era mi intención que Sasuke saliera lastimado de aquel encuentro.

Calló, seguramente esperando que dijera algo, pero me limité a observarla con ojos vacíos, tal como me sentía.

— Debí pensar que sus protecciones no serían suficientes para una batalla con alguien como Menma.

Suspiró largamente. Cruzó los brazos. Su vista viajó entonces a la cama y por su mirada cruzó el sentimiento de lástima, pero supo deshacerse de él fácilmente.

— Entiendo tu molestia, Naruto, pero si detenemos nuestro trabajo ahora todo lo ocurrido habrá sido en vano. Me disculparé apropiadamente con Sasuke y espero ambos puedan volver a…

— ¿Qué está diciendo? — La interrumpí. Mi mano libre se volvió puño y mi paciencia agotada se marcó en mi ceño fruncido.

Tarde entendió cuál había sido su error.

— No quise molestarte con lo que dije, pero…

— Una sola cosa — Interrumpí de nuevo, y al hacerlo, el agarre de mi mano sobre la de Sasuke se hizo más fuerte —. Una sola cosa le pedí, Tsunade, y no fue capaz de cumplirla.

Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, luego su voz sonó muy baja.

— Yo no tengo completo control sobre las decisiones de Sasuke, Naruto.

— Bueno, afortunadamente yo poseo ciertos privilegios.

Me levanté, solté la mano de Sasuke y me acerqué hasta ella. Saqué de mi chaqueta otro sobre y se lo extendí. Volví a mi lugar antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

— No voy a permitir que Sasuke arriesgue su vida de nuevo; como mi protegido, tengo derecho de sacarlo del trato y eso es lo que hice. Sasuke no se involucrará más en esto.

— Pero… Naruto… — Tsunade había abierto los ojos con sorpresa cuando leyó la primera hoja dentro del sobre.

— No me malentienda, aún cuenta conmigo para hacer lo que se le plazca, porque aunque no me agrade, mi departamento debe estar en buenas relaciones con el suyo.

— Pero la participación de Sasuke en los experimentos es algo de máxima importancia. No puedo simplemente quitarlo de ellos.

— Sabrá cómo solucionarlo, la conozco.

— ¡No puedes tomar este tipo de decisiones de la nada, Naruto! — Exclamó de repente. En su mirar había tanto arrepentimiento como ira reprimida, pero no me iba a dejar manipular por ninguna de las dos.

Me permití una sonrisa.

— Ya lo hice.

Abrió la boca para reclamar, pero dejé de prestarle atención y volví mi vista a Sasuke.

— Nos dijo que era una prueba rápida, que Sasuke utilizaría un simulador. Dijo también que las protecciones serían suficientes para ambos, que todo estaba perfectamente calculado — Hice una pausa —. Considerando todo lo ocurrido, no sé con qué cara viene a pedirnos disculpas. Si fuera usted, ni me aparecía por aquí.

La mano que apretaba con tanta fuerza estaba fría. Por mucho que intentaba igualarla a mi temperatura, parecía no haber remedio. Sasuke era más frío que yo.

— Naruto… — Murmuró Tsunade. Sabía que quería decirme muchas cosas, pero no lo haría ya fuera por mí negativa de escuchar o porque hasta ella entendía que había cometido muchos errores. Sus manos temblaban unidas en su regazo —. Por lo que más quieras, no hagas esto.

La ira reprimida parecía querer brotar de mi garganta como un grito. Había mucho que echarle en cara, y sin embargo, sabía que no tenía caso, que al final todo se resumía al contenido completo del sobre.

— En la segunda hoja hay otro tema a tratar, espero se tome un tiempo para asimilar la noticia.

Me miró fijamente unos segundos antes de bajar la vista; con lentitud, sacó la otra hoja, pero las letras del encabezado fueron suficientes para escandalizarla.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

— Claramente lo dice en la hoja.

— ¿Cómo es posible que…? — Pero se le acabaron las palabras.

Solo entonces me enderecé en mi asiento y me digné a mirarla. El poco arrepentimiento que me provocaba mi decisión bailaba en el fondo de mi pecho, pero era rápidamente cubierto con una desesperación apremiante.

De alejarlo de ella, de ponerlo a salvo.

— Tiene prohibida cualquier relación laboral o personal con Sasuke Uchiha. No tiene permitido acercarse a menos de cien metros y cualquier intento de lo anterior se le notificará a las autoridades.

Una corta brisa sopló sobre los árboles fuera de la ventana. Por un momento, la luz dentro de la sala vaciló. Su mirada no se apartaba de la mía, pero la impotencia se marcaba en cada arruga de su rostro.

Sonreí levemente.

— Tiene razón, he cambiado. Ahora sé de lo que soy capaz.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Sentí su mano apretar la mía con fuerza, luego esta fue reduciendo poco a poco. Pasó bastante tiempo para que se dejara vencer por el sueño, coincidió con el momento en que finalmente pude moverme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y acaricié su mano, trazando círculos sobre la rasposa piel de su dorso. Lo hice con suavidad para que no despertara, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado un tiempo antes.

No pasó mucho de que se quedara dormido antes de que Sakura volviera a la habitación; se sorprendió de encontrarme despierto y entró de forma sigilosa. Despacio también, se sentó en la silla de mi lado izquierdo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó en un susurro.

— Siento el pecho muy pesado, pero me encuentro bien — Contesté con el mismo tono de voz, luego voltee brevemente hacia Naruto —. ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

— Menma golpeó tu pecho, detuvo tu corazón — Explicó —. Salió del Distrito por un ducto de ventilación, no pudimos rastrearlo después.

Naruto se removió entre sueños y por un momento nos quedamos quietos, esperando que no despertara. Murmuró algo ininteligible y volteó su rostro sobre la cama antes de quedarse quieto de nuevo. Creí escuchar mi nombre en sus labios por un momento.

— No le reclamarás nada, ¿verdad? — Preguntó de forma apenas audible. Una vista a sus ojos esmeralda y supe a qué se refería.

Arquee una ceja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que escuchaba?

— Pude ver que movías tu mano izquierda cuando hablaba con él — Se recogió unos mechones de cabello sobre su frente, luego suspiró —. Sé que deben hablar de lo que pasó, pero por favor, dale tiempo. Estuvo a punto de perderte y aún no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Asentí levemente, pero no contesté. Me sentía molesto por las acciones impulsivas de Naruto, que hubiera hecho todo eso sin consultarme; pero también entendía lo que debió pasar en ese momento.

De hecho, si estuviera en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo. Probablemente ni siquiera seguiríamos en el distrito, lo habría llevado a casa apenas hubiera tenido oportunidad.

— Él… No es tan fuerte, ¿sabes? — Murmuró ella poco después —. Cuando la situación te obliga a serlo, es más como una mentira que te debes de creer, y si dejas que pase te consumirá hasta que algo más te recuerde que las cosas no son así.

Apretó mi mano izquierda con fuerza. Creí notar sus ojos cubiertos por una película de lágrimas, pero estaban semiocultos por su cabello.

— Él se encerró dentro de sí desde que perdió a Menma. Cree que sus problemas son solo una molestia para aquellos que ama.

Podía entender eso por la forma en que Menma le habló durante el encuentro. Cada una de sus palabras dirigidas a Naruto había destilado odio y desprecio, parecía esforzarse para hacerle sentir que no valía como persona. Aquello me había enfurecido tanto que tuve que controlarme para no dispararle y matarle allí mismo. Y al final, había sido un error.

— No permitas que lo crea, Sasuke, por favor — Terminó la pelirrosa a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué me confías eso a mí? — La relación entre Sakura y yo había cambiado mucho durante las últimas semanas, mas no creí que fuera capaz de depositar sus esperanzas en alguien como yo aún con las palabras de Ino semanas atrás.

Se mostró sorprendida por mi comentario, lo suficiente para que dejara esa faceta triste. Una pequeña sonrisa alumbró sus labios mientras se limpiaba de la mejilla una lágrima escurridiza. Me observó fijamente.

— A Naruto le importas y ha decidido confiar en ti, así que yo también lo haré — Dijo con firmeza —. Además, te estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberlo ayudado en su encuentro con Menma.

Volteó brevemente a la cabeza rubia que descansaba en el borde contrario de la cama.

— Lo diste todo, por él. ¿Cómo dudaría de ti ahora, Sasuke Uchiha?

Si iba a decir algo más no lo supe; Naruto abrió los ojos con lentitud para posteriormente enderezarse de forma brusca. Miró hacia los lados, confundido, antes de fijar sus ojos en mí. Estos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de inmediato.

— Naruto… — El agarre de Sakura en mi mano desapareció, pero no fui capaz de voltear hacia ella. Solo podía concentrarme en los zafiros que tenía enfrente.

— Los dejaré solos –. Murmuró Sakura al levantarse. Para cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación, Naruto seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

Con una breve sonrisa tomé su mano y la enlacé con la mía. Era irónico que me gustara tanto el brillo de sus ojos cuando lloraba, siendo que detestaba verlo sufrir y derramar lágrimas por ello.

— Entonces, ¿no me perdonarás nunca? — Pregunté.

Pero la respuesta no llegó antes que sus labios a los míos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Su respiración era pacífica, pausada; casi podía sentir el calor de su exhalación contra mi mano recargada en el colchón.

Se había quedado dormido de nuevo mientras me daba una ducha en el pequeño baño dentro del cuarto, a pesar de que dijo que no se sentía cansado. Aunado a la mala noche antes de la prueba, la pelea con Menma y mi muerte cercana, seguramente era un milagro que se hubiera mantenido en pie al salir de la enfermería, que pudiera poner un pie delante del otro sin tropezar.

En la esquina del cuarto había una pequeña mesa de metal, y sobre esta una bandeja con alimentos que seguramente Naruto había encargado.

Comí distraídamente, sin apartar mi vista de él. Uno de sus pies colgaba de la cama y se balanceaba un poco con cada respiración suya. Una de sus manos también estaba fuera y su rostro se inclinaba hacia el lado derecho, donde me encontraba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud y empecé a contar todas las veces de forma mental. No era miedo a que dejara de hacerlo, o que no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Quería beber de él pero estaba dormido. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar.

Su boca entreabierta dejaba ver un fino hilo de saliva que escurría por la comisura y terminaba en la almohada. Era algo a lo que me había acostumbrado por las noches en el hospital, pero era increíble pensar que ahora hasta una situación de ese tipo me pedía cerrar la distancia entre nosotros y comerme su boca sin dejarnos respirar.

No era una sensación conocida, el necesitar de forma tan desesperada esa cercanía. De vez en cuando apretaba mis puños de impotencia mientras mi mirada viajaba por la piel tostada de su rostro hacia el cuello y la pequeña parte visible de su torso por sobre la camisa de manga corta.

Como si estar a punto de morir me hubiera despertado otros instintos ocultos, mismos que no me dejaban pensar correctamente.

Un leve movimiento reflejo de su mano pareció crear una reacción en cadena. Se despertó y se enderezó en la cama. Sus ojos viajaron por el lugar con rapidez antes de encontrarme.

— ¿Sasuke? — Murmuró alarmado y somnoliento.

— Bienvenido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Realmente te encuentras bien? — Asentí levemente —. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

— Debes estar cansado.

— He dormido suficiente.

— Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Claro que lo es!

Que cuando quería, Naruto era bastante terco. En vez de contestarle como ya era costumbre, me acerqué a él con un vaso de agua, que venía en la comida. Se lo extendí y no dudó mucho antes de tomarlo; sus labios resecos me decían que estaba sediento.

Bebió aprisa, tanto que unas gotas se escurrieron por sus comisuras. Suspiró profundamente aliviado al bajar el vaso; me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que fue suficiente para que mis entrañas parecieran retorcerse.

— Esa agua sabe raro-ttebayo — Comentó al limpiarse la barbilla con su manga —. Todo aquí sabe diferente.

Impulsado por algo completamente desconocido, me acerqué a su rostro y con lentitud lamí el camino que había trazado el líquido en su otra comisura. Noté que dejó de respirar y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par; el color había subido a sus mejillas.

— Yo no siento la diferencia — Dije con una corta sonrisa al conectar nuestras miradas. Sus zafiros estaban tan cerca que por un momento todo fue de color azul.

Correspondió mi gesto y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Se acercaba de forma casi imperceptible, como tentándome a terminar la distancia entre nosotros. Su calor me abrumó casi de inmediato y su respiración sobre mi nariz hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza, en todo mi cuerpo al parecer. Todo lo que no era Naruto se desdibujaba a mi alrededor y el color pareció abandonar todo objeto para posarse en su persona. Su mano encontró la mía sobre mi pierna y entrelazó nuestros dedos con delicadeza; yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

— Tal vez debería probar de nuevo, para estar seguro — Si iba a decir algo más ya no se lo permití. En un segundo, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos y mis manos habían bajado hasta sus caderas. El calor que me recibió era tan intenso que por un momento todo me dio vueltas.

Mis ojos se cerraron. Sentí sus manos trepar hacia mi espalda y una de ellas continuar hasta mi nuca. Se aferró a ella y me jaló hacia él, profundizando el contacto entre nuestras bocas.

Mi cuerpo parecía actuar sin mi consentimiento. Mi lengua se coló entre sus labios y mis dientes rozaron brevemente con su labio inferior. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero casi quería gritar por lo bien que se sentía.

Un leve jadeo de su parte acompañó el encuentro entre nuestras lenguas. Se enroscaron por un momento y nuestros dientes chocaron con un pequeño sonido tintineante. Otro suspiro y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, de manera que no tardé en perder el equilibrio y caer sobre él.

Mis manos no pudieron estar quietas mucho más tiempo: subieron por su espalda, se apoyaron en sus hombros. Mis dedos se crispaban en la tela de su camisa cada vez que iniciaba un nuevo beso, cada vez que sus manos acariciaban mi piel.

Apoyé mis rodillas en el colchón, a los lados de sus piernas. Terminé así de subir a la cama y sentí como sus manos cambiaban de posición, hasta pegarme hacia él tirando de mi cadera. Me centré entonces en su sabor, el delicioso cosquilleo que me recorría cada vez que mordía mis labios, el extraño sonido que se producía cuando nos separábamos por cortos segundos para tomar aire.

Una de sus manos volvió a subir, tomó mis cabellos entre sus dedos y recargó su palma sobre mis oídos. Sentí contra mi boca que murmuraba mi nombre; no pude evitar sonreír.

Sentí más que vi los hilillos de saliva que escurrían por su mentón. Nuestros besos se volvieron húmedos y demandantes; mis manos parecían encajar a la perfección allí donde estaban. La fricción entre nuestros cuerpo se intensificó y de pronto sentía a Naruto en todas partes, aún si no me tocaba por completo.

Soltó un gruñido bajo y abandonó mis labios para bajar por mi mentón. Hizo un camino de besos que terminó en mi cuello. Sentía su barbilla recargada en mi clavícula y su respiración conseguía erizar la piel de mi nuca. Me arqueé hacia atrás cuando sentí su cálida lengua fuera de su boca, pero no me iba a quedar atrás tan fácilmente.

Un pequeño jadeo abandonó mis labios. Mis manos dejaron su nuca y su espalda para bajar por su torso sobre la camisa. Pronto encontré el borde de la misma y mis dedos se colaron. Las yemas entraron en contacto con la piel de su abdomen. Firme, cálida, con una textura agradable que me pedía delinear cada músculo que me encontrara. Interrumpió sus besos cuando subí hasta sus costillas. Sentí sus dedos crisparse en mi cabello.

— Sasuke… — Dijo en un suspiro. Reanudó su tarea mientras su mano abandonaba mi nuca para bajar por mi costado. Pronto encontró también el borde de mi camisa y tironeó suavemente de ella.

Le hice alzar de nuevo el rostro. Quería besarlo, aunque la sensación en mi cuello era muy gratificante. No me gustó cuando se detuvo, pero podía sentir sus labios de nuevo sobre los míos.

Abrí mi boca y su lengua se coló en ella. La forma en que ambas se enroscaban me parecía fascinante y ni así podía estar completamente concentrado en ello. Porque sus manos se movían, acariciaban mi cintura. Su mano se coló bajo mi camisa y comenzó a subir por mi costado.

Y de pronto se detuvo.

Después de mis costillas ya no podía sentir sus dedos, y eso se debía a que había una venda cubriendo gran parte de mi torso. Protegía la herida del pecho, un moretón bastante grande que había dejado el puño de Menma durante nuestro encuentro. Naruto rompió el beso y abrió los ojos; sus dedos dudaron un momento en el borde del vendaje.

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — Le pregunté en un susurro.

Asintió sin dejar de mirarme, pero sus manos no volvieron a moverse.

— Creí que te habían quitado eso cuando saliste de la enfermería.

La enfermera se había negado, decía que la venda ayudaba a prevenir golpes. Además, había visto el moretón y agradecía profundamente que estuviera cubierto.

— No lo hicieron.

— Eso no es bueno.

— ¿Qué importa ahora? — Me acerqué y lo besé de nuevo, pero ya no correspondió.

Sus brazos me rodearon y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, lo que me hizo inclinarme más sobre él. Dio un corto beso en mi clavícula, pero ya no fue la misma sensación de antes.

Nos quedamos quietos un momento. Tardé un poco para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad.

— Lo siento… Debo ir a hablar con Tsunade — Dijo contra mi oído. Le miré mal cuando hizo ademán de apartarme, pero se lo permití.

— ¿No se supone que te iba a mandar un mensaje?

— Eso es para la prueba, pero me citó para discutir lo de los paquetes de medicamentos… Otra vez.

Se calzó sus zapatos y acomodó de nuevo su camisa. Se levantó apenas se vio libre de mi agarre, cuando me resigné y solté su mano.

— ¿Tardarás mucho en volver? — La sensación en mi pecho podía compararse con un globo desinflándose lentamente.

— No lo sé, sabes que esa mujer está loca — Se dirigió a la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta y se la colocó. El edificio estaba casi aislado del ambiente externo, pero el cuello de la prenda tapaba el aparato que le colocó Hinata.

Luego se acercó de nuevo a mí y depositó un corto beso en mi mejilla. Ni tiempo me dio para alejarme.

— Volveré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo? — No esperó a que contestara, me dirigió una sonrisa torcida antes de caminar con prisa hasta la puerta. La cerró tras de sí y dio unos cuantos pasos antes de comenzar a correr, luego no pude escuchar más.

Hacía rato que la habitación se había sumido en una leve penumbra. Era debido a los nubarrones que se acumulaban en el cielo justo sobre nuestras cabezas. Apenas el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, le sustituyó el leve chapoteo de las primeras gotas al impactar el pavimento.

No me moví para cerrar la ventana, porque el sonido de la lluvia tranquilizaba bastante el golpeteo de mi corazón.

Ese golpe duro e incesante, la intriga que gritaba en mi oído que los ojos de Naruto tenían más miedo del que jamás le vi antes. Pero en vez de venir hacia mí, se había escurrido entre mis brazos, tal vez para no regresar.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _La tercera vez que nos encontramos, me acorraló en el muro de las élites. De mi lado izquierdo había un alto edificio de departamentos caros y del otro un centro comercial. Nos encontrábamos en un callejón entre ambas construcciones y yo no terminaba de creer cómo había terminado ahí._

 _Nuestra persecución empezó cerca de la entrada a ese distrito, donde no hay edificios que obstaculicen el paso a las inmensas puertas dobles. Lo que pase del lado del Distrito de Defensa no le importa a nadie, al menos que intentes pasar al lado Élite sin autorización._

 _Hice que nos desviáramos con la intención de perderlo entre los edificios, pero al final doblé en una esquina equivocada y allí estaba, a unos metros de un enorme muro y del otro lado un policía con un arma cargada._

 _Cada vez que tenía ese tipo de encuentros con la ley, evitaba lo más posible una pelea física. Y es que si bien tenía rapidez y técnica, recibir un disparo por error era prácticamente una condena. Sin forma de tratarme la herida, los días estaban contados._

— _Parece que nunca te cansas de jugar — Murmuró el rubio policía acercándose con el arma en alto. Le miré fijamente un momento antes de forzar una carcajada._

— _¡Podría hacer esto todo el día! ¡No tienes idea de lo divertido que es!_

— _¡Eres un completo sinvergüenza!_

— _¿De qué tipo es esa arma? ¿Es de las que paralizan o las que tienen balas? — Pregunté con media sonrisa y cruzando los brazos. Me miró sin comprender._

— _¿Cómo es que tienes el descaro de preguntar eso?_

— _Curiosidad, eso es todo._

— _Deberías estar preguntándome por tus derechos en vez de perder el tiempo._

 _Uno frente al otro, dejamos que el sonido de la ciudad nos rodeara mientras nos quedábamos inmóviles. Sabía que las probabilidades de salir bien parado de la situación eran bajas, porque él y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado antes y no tardarían en llegar sus refuerzos. Había encontrado una manera para esquivarlo de nuevo, pero no podía garantizar que funcionara._

— _¿Mis derechos? ¿Acaso conservo alguno? Qué extraño suena eso._

— _Puedes decir lo que quieras, Uchiha, pero mientras más tardes en colocar tus manos tras la cabeza, menos podré decir en la corte a tu favor._

 _¿La corte? ¿Realmente estaba hablando de un juicio? Era una lástima que no estuviera dispuesto a vivir algo como eso._

— _Como digas entonces — Alcé mis manos con lentitud hacia los lados de mi cabeza, pero antes de que él se moviera, me giré y comencé a correr hacia el muro._

— _¡Ni se te ocurra escalar! — Pronto sentí sus pasos tras de mí y las balas erradas que se perdían a mi alrededor. El sonido atronador de estas golpeaba mis oídos con fuerza, pero ni sentirlas rozándome era suficiente para detenerme en ese momento._

 _Tomé impulso y salté hacia el muro, pero llevaba apenas unos metros cuando me impulsé hacia atrás, con tan buena suerte que quedé justo tras él, que me había perseguido._

 _Voltee unos segundos atrás y le encontré con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Sonreí de satisfacción cuando comencé a correr, pero apenas a unos metros escuché el sonido de su arma al cargarse._

 _No era invencible y mis piernas lo supieron con el impacto. ¿Sabría él que me sería imposible zigzaguear si empezaba a dispararme? Cinco segundos completos a su disposición, antes de doblar la cuadra y poder alejarme de su alcance._

 _No recuerdo ocasión en que se me acelerara el corazón de esa manera. Mi espalda totalmente descubierta, sin poder cambiar de dirección y él sin moverse para apuntar mejor. Solo esperaba el sonido que me condenaba, la bala atravesando algún órgano lo suficientemente importante como para frenar mi carrera. Tanto me di por perdido que dejé de contener mi respiración y mis jadeos rebotaron en las paredes._

 _Pero los cinco segundos pasaron y ninguna bala atravesó mi cuerpo. Solo cuando doblé la esquina pareció reaccionar. Dos balas, acompañadas de mi nombre en forma de grito, se impactaron con la construcción justo después de que pasara. Podía jurar que el calor de una de ellas rozó la parte trasera de mi rodilla, pero no iba a detenerme para comprobar._

 _Y una vez más, fui libre, y en esa ocasión el fin estuvo tan cerca que tuve que detenerme unas cuadras después para recuperar el aliento. Aun cuando regresé a mi escondite al lado de Itachi, no terminaba de entender cómo es que él había dejado pasar la oportunidad de capturarme. Que le dijera idiota y que realmente lo creyera eran dos cosas distintas._

 _Cuando volví el rostro hacia él aquella última vez, pude jurar que en su mirada había algo más que sorpresa._

 _Nunca supe qué._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Naruto no volvió esa tarde.

Ya entrada la noche y vencido por el cansancio y el ocio, me quedé dormido. Tiempo después sentí el peso de su cuerpo del otro lado de la cama. Murmuró un "buenas noches" antes de apagar la luz y debí hacer un esfuerzo para que no me dominaran las ganas de rodear sus costados y atraerlo hacia mí.

La inquietud que sentí desde el momento en que se apartó de mí no se había ido. Contemplé su espalda desnuda por un largo tiempo, imaginando que tocaba sus cabellos, que mis dedos se crispaban contra sus hebras. Pero no me atreví a tocarlo; no por cobardía, sino porque algo no estaba bien.

El día nos saludó con el sonido de la alarma sobre la cama, a las ocho de la mañana. Nos arreglamos y desayunamos con relativa tranquilidad. Naruto evitaba lo más posible mi mirada aunque estaba tan hablador como siempre.

La carta se la había dado Tsunade en persona el día anterior y solicitaba la presencia de ambos en la sala de prueba, aunque en la misma nota aseguraba que no participaría en el experimento.

— ¿Seré observador entonces? Parece que Tsunade hablaba enserio cuando me dijo que no era necesario en el segundo experimento — Lo dije a propósito, porque Tsunade nunca me explicó la verdadera razón y Naruto jamás me dijo de qué había hablado con ella, que había hecho una demanda y abusado de su poder legal sobre mí.

Quería darle tiempo para que me lo dijera, pero parecía no tener prisa. Omitía de nuestra conversación todo tema que incluyera una mínima mención de Tsunade e incluso el distrito donde nos encontrábamos.

Para cuando terminamos y nos dirigimos a la sala de prueba, se le veía tenso. Dejó de manejar la conversación a la mitad del camino y sus puños se apretaron a sus lados. El trayecto no duró lo suficiente para decirle que todo estaba bien, que estaría con él.

— Buenos días, chicos — Dijo Sakura cuando entramos al lugar: una enorme habitación circular como cortada por un lado para una cabina. En medio de la sala había una camilla con muchos instrumentos extraños alrededor; la luz del techo le daba directamente.

Naruto le respondió con la efusividad de siempre, yo me limité a un gesto con la cabeza. La conocía lo suficiente para notar sus nervios a pesar de la sonrisa deslumbrante: a ninguno de los dos nos agradaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

La prueba consistía en administrar a Naruto una dosis pequeña del alucinógeno extraído. No debía tener más efecto que un atisbo de tristeza y si acaso un poco de mareo, pero eso bastaba para medir lo que querían según las palabras de la propia Sakura.

— Tsunade me ha autorizado para que Sasuke te haga compañía durante el experimento, por eso lo mandé llamar — Dijo a la vez que preparaba la jeringa con la sustancia —. El alucinógeno no te causará casi ningún efecto, pero si estás solo es más probable que entres en pánico y lo que se requiere es que estés tranquilo.

Terminó de extraer el líquido a la jeringuilla y le colocó su tapa a la aguja.

— Vamos a instalarte en la cama y te taparemos los ojos, para no condicionar el efecto a las luces.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la sala y la pelirrosa colocó a Naruto sobre la camilla. Él me dirigió una última mirada antes de que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por una tela gruesa de color negro. Para mi sorpresa, sus brazos también fueron asegurados a los lados, pero decidí no comentar nada.

Vi desde una distancia prudente todos los artefactos que le colocó. Algunos ya los conocía de mis tiempos en el laboratorio y otros, como los chupones extraños que se pegaron en su cabeza, eran completamente nuevos.

— Voy a preguntarte cosas con frecuencia, Naruto, tanto para evaluar tu velocidad de respuesta como para saber qué efectos tiene en ti

— De acuerdo, estoy listo.

Antes de colocarle la inyección, Sakura me apartó un poco y me extendió un pequeño aparato para el oído.

— A través de este te avisaré si dices algo que consiga estresarlo, entonces deberás cambiar el tema rápidamente.

Tomé el aparato y asentí, luego ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Él estará bien; claro que no será una experiencia grata, pero no es nada comparado a lo que tienen que sufrir los híbridos secuestrados.

— Eso no ayuda mucho a que me sienta más tranquilo, Sakura.

— Solo quiero que te mantengas sereno, ¿de acuerdo? Si él ve que estás bien no tiene por qué alterarse.

— ¿Por qué no hay nadie más aquí? Entiendo que Tsunade no viniera, pero creí que habría más gente vigilándonos.

— Naruto fue a hablar con ella ayer en la tarde para discutir de las condiciones en que se llevaría a cabo. Dijo que quería la menos cantidad de gente posible observando. Ella confía en mí y sabe que tiene a la Élite sobre ella gracias a Naruto — Arrugó el ceño ante esa afirmación —. Por eso incluso disminuyó la dosis, apenas lo suficiente para sacar la estadística.

¿Ayer… En la tarde?

Naruto tarareaba algo recostado en la camilla. Con un último gesto me aparté de Sakura y coloqué el aparato en mi oído izquierdo. El sonido sordo de una puerta me dijo que ella ya estaba dentro de la cabina.

— _Voy a inyectar ya la sustancia, Naruto. Sentirás un ligero picor en el brazo izquierdo, pero pronto desaparecerá — Dijo la pelirrosa a través del altavoz._

Vi la sustancia blancuzca y ligeramente brillante entrar a su cuerpo por una pequeña intravenosa. Se estremeció y murmuró quedamente que el líquido estaba muy frío. Una arruga en su ceño, una de sus manos en puños. Pero finalmente, suspiró para relajarse y fue entonces cuando me senté en un pequeño banco al lado de la camilla.

— Hm, ¿quién diría que terminaría arrullando al policía al que le tiraba mierda todos los días? — Pregunté divertido.

— Cuidado con esa boca, Uchiha, recuerda que todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra — Contestó con una corta risa.

— _Asiente una vez si me escuchas, Sasuke —_ Volteé hacia la ventana de la cabina y asentí suavemente, luego volví mi vista a Naruto.

— Un discurso bastante oxidado, está en cada artículo policíaco que hay en tu oficina.

— Te faltaron los registros más viejos. Todavía tienen la frase "Manos arriba" mientras les apuntan con una pistola.

— Bueno, es lo convencional.

— No lo es, los delincuentes ya no tienen respeto — Su sonrisa se ensanchó —. Saltan a los rieles de los trenes, corren hacia los muros…

Dejé salir una corta risa debido al recuerdo.

— El mundo de hoy tiene muchos retos para la justicia.

— Sin duda alguna, pero sé que vamos camino a un futuro mejor.

— ¿Y eso lo dices porque…?

— Soy un policía sensacional — Se rió brevemente antes de que le diera un golpe en el hombro —. ¡Auch!

— En ese caso, soy también un delincuente sensacional.

— No querrás decir eso frente a Shikamaru.

— Probablemente es muy perezoso para levantarse y ponerme las esposas.

— Menma le golpeó una vez debido a eso, fue bastante divertido.

— _Desvía la conversación, Sasuke —_ Dijo Sakura en mi oído — _Su presión está subiendo._

— Yo también le golpearía si pudiera. Tardaría años en hacer el papeleo necesario para que me arresten.

Una carcajada inundó la habitación y me sentí aliviado. Sakura alzó su pulgar para indicarme que las cosas habían vuelto a su sitio.

— Espero esta conversación no se grabe porque nos ahorcará — Dijo una vez estuvo tranquilo de nuevo.

— Quiero ver que lo intente. Sé dónde esconde su café especial y puedo usarlo en su contra.

— No te conocía esos trucos, Sasuke, ¿cómo te enteraste?

— ¿No has estado como mil veces en su oficina? El aroma del café llega hasta las sillas frente a su escritorio.

— ¡Es un maldito bastardo! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he querido probar esa marca? La última vez que intenté pedirle, me mandó para vigilar hasta el otro lado del distrito.

— Tiene sus maneras de evadir grandes problemas.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué insinuas?

— Nada, nada…

Ahora fui yo quien recibió un buen golpe en mi hombro. Ahogué un gruñido de molestia.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡¿Te lastimé?!

— _Los niveles subieron de nuevo, Sasuke._

— Estoy bien, golpeaste donde se debía. Aunque sigues siendo un idiota.

— Cuando volvamos al distrito haré que duermas en el sofá.

— Vaya, el cómodo sofá, mejor que el suelo de la alcantarilla… Supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a ello.

— _Sasuke…_

De pronto Naruto se quedó callado, pero sus manos tamborileaban a los lados de la cama. Como Sakura no dijo nada más, no volví a hablar.

Sus labios se fruncieron hasta formar un pequeño mohín, aunque después su sonrisa volviera y fuera tan grande que desconcertaba.

— Podríamos tener una casa, ¿sabes? No estoy nadando en billetes, pero tengo suficiente para una.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Podríamos dejar ese departamento y adquirir un pequeño lugar lejos de todo ese alboroto del centro. Que tenga patio, ¿sabes? Siempre quise tener un perro y los refugios ya no pueden con ellos.

De nuevo, esa extraña sensación que me abrumó la primera vez que me llevó a su nuevo departamento. Lo cierto era que aunque sabía que no era mi propiedad, estar con él me hacía sentir como en casa.

Respiré profundamente, porque sabía que no era momento de hablar de esas cosas. Nuestra charla debía ser ligera y divertida, lo suficiente para que olvidara por un momento todos los problemas que le abrumaban.

Me aclaré la garganta.

— Un perro no suena muy bien para mí, ¿sabes? Todos los callejeros me ladraban cuando pasaba cerca de ellos.

— _Sasuke —_ Sakura se hizo escuchar —. _¿Estás tocando a Naruto? ¿Le estás tomando la mano?_

Negué con la cabeza. Me encogí de hombros a la vez que volteaba hacia la cabina.

— _Sus niveles subieron repentinamente, no sé qué pasa._

— ¿Sabes? Uno de esos perros me mordió una vez y durante dos semanas no pude sentarme bien. Imaginarás donde encajó sus dientes — Continué hablando a pesar de que ya escuchaba los sonidos de alarma a través de la bocina.

Pasó un rato, pero Naruto no me contestó.

— _Háblale, Sasuke._

— Hey, no me digas que te quedaste dormido.

No hubo respuesta. Sus manos habían dejado de tamborilear y sus hombros se habían tensado. Poco después, sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

— ¿Naruto?

— N-no… — Su voz se escuchó como un aullido lastimero.

— Hey, Naruto, no me ignores así.

— _Muévelo, Sasuke, tal vez está entrando en un sueño inducido por la sustancia._

— Dijiste que no le haría nada…

— _Sí, lo sé. Debo informar a Tsunade sobre esto._

— ¿Y de mientras qué vamos a …?

— No, basta ya… — Había tocado el hombro de Naruto, pero su reacción no parecía deberse a ello.

— Sakura…

— _Conserva la calma, Sasuke, tal vez es solo algo temporal._

Pero entonces su respiración se tornó irregular, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la camilla y distinguí pequeñas gotas de sudor en su cuello.

— Detente… — Su voz era un doloroso quejido. La impotencia me llenó el pecho y me decidí por zarandearlo.

— ¡Naruto, reacciona! — La pequeña alarma en la cabina perforaba mis oídos.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! — Su grito me dejó helado. Sus manos intentaron apartarme — ¡Por lo que más quieras, déjalo ya!

— _Sasuke, tienes que salir de ahí._

— Hey, Naruto, soy yo.

— ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?!

— _¡Seguridad! ¡Por favor despejen la sala de control!_

Me esforcé por no gritarle improperios a la pelirrosa y aferré los hombros de Naruto con fuerza. Comenzaba a retorcerse, como escapando de algo invisible que le escocía la piel. Sus dientes empezaron a castañear y creí distinguir la mancha característica de las lágrimas sobre la tela.

Y de pronto, gritó tan fuerte que me sorprendió que mis oídos no sangraran.

— ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos tranquilos!

No pude sostenerle más. Su cuerpo se golpeaba contra el colchón compulsivamente.

— ¡Mátame a mí! ¡Hazlo ahora!

— ¡Sasuke, tienes que salir ahora! — Sakura había salido de la cabina con una jeringa en la mano. Casi al mismo tiempo, dos guardias fornidos abrieron la puerta y detrás venía también un equipo de enfermeros.

Todos se quedaron de piedra con los gritos de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, escúchame por favor! — Fue mi último intento. Quise tomar su rostro entre mis manos, pero se movía demasiado. La saliva escurría por su boca entreabierta, toda la tela sobre sus ojos había adquirido un tono más oscuro.

— ¡Sasuke, vete ya! — Sakura me impacientaba. Estuve a punto de gritarle cuando uno de los guardias me tomó por los hombros.

— ¡No sirvo de nada allí afuera!

— ¡No lo entiendes, Sasuke! ¡Tú…! — Pero se vio interrumpida por un nuevo grito, uno que hizo que mi interior pareciera desmoronarse.

— ¡Por favor, deja a Sasuke! ¡Te lo suplico!

Y entendí que si estaba así era por mi causa.

Dejé de resistir el agarre.

La inyección de Sakura entró por la misma intravenosa que el alucinógeno. Las muñecas de Naruto estaban tan rojas por el agarre de la cama que temí que pronto empezaran a sangrar. Sus gritos aumentaban por momentos, perforaron mis oídos hasta que la puerta se cerró frente a mí.

Pero no había manera de alejarme de eso. Ni el grueso de las paredes podía detener su voz, que se colaba por los resquicios de la puerta y rebotaba contra la pared de enfrente.

Muchos gritos, profundos y desesperados, llamándome una y otra vez como si dentro de su mente hubiera muerto de mil maneras distintas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _Hola a todos, un gusto que hayan llegado hasta esta parte de la historia._

 _Debo decirles algo: desde que volví a actualizar (hace ya unos días) no he recibido ningún review en ninguna de las plataformas en que subo este fic. Realmente, no escribo por popularidad, pero muchas veces los rw ayudan a saber cómo va el rumbo de tu historia y si los lectores lo están disfrutando. Si tienen dudas o comentarios, no duden mucho, por favor._

 _También aprovecho para hacerles una cordial invitación a un grupo SNS en Facebook que hice con mis antiguas amiguitas de rol:_ _groups/1653659071582527/_

 _También estreno pairing de SnK. Si alguien gusta del Jearmin (Jean/Armin) sea bienvenido:_ _groups/556068207930323/?fref=ts_


	22. Capítulo 21: Agonía

_**Capítulo 21: Agonía.**_

 _Es increíble, ¿sabes? Podías escuchar sus gritos y aun así pensabas en acudir a ayudarlo._

 _¿No puedes darte cuenta? Tú eres la fuente de todos sus problemas; eres la razón de que esté atascado contigo en medio de esta podredumbre._

 _Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, pero no lo haces. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un cobarde, porque tienes tanto miedo de que con él se vaya todo tu raciocinio._

 _No te das cuenta de lo jodido que estás._

 _Y no lo harás hasta que toques fondo._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Salí del elevador antes de que este se abriera por completo y mis pasos retumbaron en el vestíbulo. Lo único que era capaz de percibir aparte de ello eran las blancas paredes y el pitido agudo que bloqueaba mis oídos con fuerza. Los habría tapado con mis manos aunque lo supiera inútil, pero era incapaz de dejar de caminar, de moverme más de lo necesario para llegar a mi destino.

Un leve sonido se escuchó tras de mí. Tenía la sospecha de quién era, pero no me detendría, nada lo haría a estas alturas. Aún al sentir la presión en mi hombro, mi cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y aparté su mano.

Al llegar a la puerta, dos guardias la custodiaban. No podía pensar claramente; me deshice de mis guantes para enseñar mis garras.

— Déjenme pasar.

— Sasuke, no te precipites — Dijo Sakura tras de mí. Lo único que hicieron ambos hombres fue verme con el ceño fruncido. A pesar de ello, pude notar que aferraban sus armas aún enfundadas, seguro creyendo que con ello podían hacerme algo.

— No podemos dejarte entrar sin la autorización de Tsunade.

— ¡Y una mierda!

— ¡Basta, Sasuke!

— Déjenlos pasar — Se escuchó una voz desde dentro —. Tenemos pendientes que atender.

A regañadientes, los hombres se hicieron a un lado. Abrí las puertas dobles y estas temblaron en sus goznes antes de volver a su lugar. Nada había cambiado dentro de esa oficina desde la última vez que estuve ahí, a excepción de la pila de documentos pendientes que ahora se veía más grande.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a su escritorio fue colocar ambas manos sobre la superficie.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó ahí?! — Le grité casi en la cara.

— Sasuke, por favor… — Dijo Sakura en un murmullo.

— ¡Dijo que todo estaba controlado!

— Si alguien sabe en estos momentos qué es lo que dije, definitivamente soy yo, Sasuke — Contestó ella con voz bastante alta. Sus manos tamborileaban contra la mesa.

— ¿Se está burlando de mí?

— Es lo último que me interesa hacer — Luego de esas palabras, dirigió su mirada a Sakura —. ¿Naruto está bien?

— Se encuentra estable, pero sospechamos que pueda tener un episodio similar. El químico no ha abandonado su sistema y por los efectos no parece que lo haga pronto.

— Bien, mantenlo vigilado y no permitas que el Uchiha se acerque…

— Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirme qué hacer.

— ¡Sasuke, cierra la boca! — Volteé sorprendido en su dirección. Sakura al principio me mantuvo la mirada firme, pero luego la dejó caer levemente avergonzada. Notaba la mirada de Tsunade en nosotros y no pude evitar apretar más los puños.

— Parece que no terminas de entender, Sasuke — Tsunade se acomodó mejor en su asiento —. Me encantaría decirte que pasó si con ello consigo que salgas de aquí y dejes de violar la orden de restricción que me puso Naruto. Desgraciadamente, yo tampoco tengo idea.

No iba a fingir que desconocía esa información a estas alturas.

— ¿Quiere que le crea después de ver cómo lo enloqueció a propósito?

— Quiero que me creas luego de ver estos registros — Me extendió un pequeño montón de papeles —. Sakura puede ayudarte a entenderlos mejor.

Sentí que la pelirrosa se acercaba e incliné los papeles para que pudiera verlos también. Pasó cosa de un minuto antes de que hablara de nuevo.

— No puede ser…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Detestaba que pusiera esa estúpida cara sin decirme el porqué.

— Independientemente de mis deseos, Sasuke, hay un protocolo que seguir para cualquier sustancia que tenga relación directa con la mente humana — Empezó Tsunade a la vez que colocaba ambas manos bajo su barbilla —. Un sujeto común debe probarla primero. Se anotan los resultados, se prepara otra dosis y se reserva para el momento de probarla en el verdadero objeto de estudio.

Sakura le devolvió los papeles prácticamente arrancándolos de mi mano. Ella los tomó entre las suyas y les dio golpecitos contra la mesa.

— El sujeto en quien se probó antes tuvo alucinaciones leves aún con los estímulos externos al cien por ciento. La muestra para Naruto fue inmediatamente guardada ese mismo día, uno antes de su encuentro en el estadio.

Un suspiro cansino abandonó sus labios y pasó otra hoja del informe.

— Con la demanda de Naruto, tuvimos que quitarte del proyecto y reducir el impacto del alucinógeno, así que quitamos estímulos externos también. En conclusión, no hay manera remotamente posible de que el químico haya provocado esto.

Soltó los papeles y me dirigió una mirada aburrida, cosa que realmente me sorprendió. Su mano izquierda se movió entonces a uno de los cajones del escritorio y luego de unos segundos extrajo de él una botella.

— Eso es… ¿Sake? — La pelirrosa se escuchó sorprendida.

— Así es. Esto es lo que hago cuando nadie me ve — Dicho eso se deshizo de la tapa y dio varios sorbos directamente de la botella, omitiendo deliberadamente el vaso que había a su lado. Cuando la bajó, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro —. Ahora conocen mi más grande secreto.

Me enfureció que tratara de hacer el tema de lado. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a hablar, ella me interrumpió.

— Las únicas dos razones por las que esto pudo suceder son: o Naruto realmente ha enloquecido, o la sustancia fue alterada de alguna forma que yo misma soy incapaz de entender.

Nos quedamos callados.

— Es interesante, porque ambas son probables. Naruto ha pasado por tanto infierno que me sorprende que su alma no esté calcinada — Dio otro trago a la botella —. Dentro o fuera del laboratorio, siempre es lo mismo para él. Fue un error no ser consciente de ello.

Dos tragos. Sakura respirando en mi espalda como si esperara el momento en que perdiera el control. Mis puños apretados hasta que ella rebuscó entre mis dedos para separarlos. Me tomó la mano entonces, un gesto conciliador y de advertencia. "No interrumpas", parecía decir.

— ¿Saben? Jiraiya me dijo que esto pasaría, que un día me perdería tanto en esto que no sabría detenerme al cometer un error.

Otros dos tragos, su mirada perdida en algún punto tras nosotros. No le había visto nunca esa expresión, o esa mirada tan humana, tan llena de tristeza.

— A él no le gustaba que fuéramos tan fríos, así que se ofreció a salir del domo y recolectar muestras para nosotros. Antes de irse, dijo que no quería volverse como yo, pero no lo entendí en ese entonces…

Un corto sollozo abandonó sus labios y sus ojos se aguaron. No me interesaba verla llorar, no quería tener lástima por ella. Sin embargo, con un nuevo apretón Sakura me indicó que guardara silencio.

— Se fue por dos años enteros. Cuando volvió, conocimos a Naruto juntos. Me dijo que lo cuidara cuanto mis responsabilidades lo permitieran y esa misma noche se fue… Murió tiempo después en circunstancias desconocidas.

Dio cinco tragos seguidos al sake y le interrumpió una fuerte tos. Sakura hizo ademán de acercarse a ayudarla, pero ella de inmediato alzó sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

— Sé que tienes mucho que reclamar, Sasuke, pero ten por seguro que no es tanto como quiero reclamarme a mí misma.

Se levantó entonces de su silla y se tambaleó brevemente antes de apoyarse en su escritorio. Si uno fingía demencia, podría pasar por la Tsunade sobria y segura de sí que se suponía que era. Ahora, ya la había visto en su faceta más débil.

— No tengo ya motivos para detenerlos aquí. Cuando Naruto despierte, pueden volver a su distrito.

— Pero Tsunade — Sakura habló —, habría que hacer una investigación con respecto al suero y…

— Les haré llegar los resultados de la averiguación, su presencia no es necesaria.

— Podría ayudarle si…

— Basta, Sakura — Exclamé y ambas voltearon a verme —. Es obvio que prefiere refugiarse aquí y no vernos la cara después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Tsunade me examinó extensamente antes de sonreírme.

— Piénsalo, Sasuke, ¿de verdad crees que ayude a Naruto una disculpa de mi parte a estas alturas?

— Si por mí fuera, me encargaría de que no la volviera a ver nunca — Sakura dio un respingo, pero Tsunade no reaccionó —. Desgraciadamente, no me corresponde eso y sé que él preferiría hacer las cosas correctamente.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios fruncidos.

— Ustedes dos son tan poco convencionales — Se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa —. Era de esperarse, ambos vivieron mucho tiempo dentro de un infierno en el que sólo podían aferrarse a las palabras de sus padres. Están, como se decía antes, hechos a la antigua.

Quería irme, era lo único que pensaba, pero sus palabras parecieron clavarme al suelo.

— No pensé nunca que Naruto llegaría a conocer a alguien como él aparte de su hermano, ahora veo que me equivoqué.

— Tsunade, no entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con…

— Es obvio que no lo entiendas, Sakura, eres parte de esta generación y creciste dentro de este sistema. No sabrías la diferencia aunque estuviera frente a tus narices.

Sakura no dijo más, pero sus puños se apretaron a los lados de su cuerpo y su mirada bajó al suelo. De reojo noté sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y el ceño fruncido. Lo que acababa de escuchar no era nada nuevo para ella, pero le dolía que se lo recordaran.

— La Red es un sistema global que permite la comunicación entre regiones, distritos, uniones; sin embargo, nunca he podido hablar con un miembro del Distrito Laboral sin permiso de la Élite, ¿a qué crees que se deba?

Me quedé sorprendido porque preguntara algo tan fuera de lugar, más no se me ocurría qué contestar, ¿acaso era algo que yo debía saber? ¿O era otra de sus pruebas? A pesar de ello, la respuesta brotó de mis labios antes de ser consciente de ella. No era difícil llegar a una conclusión así.

— No quieren que se comuniquen, los necesitan aislados.

Una sonrisa corta, un pulgar arriba y un nuevo trago a su botella de sake. Todo me sonaba irreal, como si mis dudas hubieran sido externadas por la persona que pensé menos tendría idea sobre ellas.

— La división entre los distritos es algo más que sólo el problema de la Tercera Guerra. Yo no sé nada del Distrito Laboral y eso que debo visitarlo cada seis meses. En tu distrito no hay libros que no sean de género policíaco, ¿verdad? ¿A qué crees que se deba?

Era poco lo que sus palabras decían y aun así sentía mi cabeza a punto de explotar. Era una extraña sensación comparable con ser aplastado por algo muy pesado que no permitía el paso de aire a mis pulmones ni oxígeno a mi cabeza. Había muchos porqués que me cuestionaba, pero alguna respuesta en el fondo de mi mente siempre me decía que lo mejor era mantenerme al margen de ello.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor, Sasuke? Que nadie se lo cuestiona. Fuimos educados para no preguntar y vivimos cómodos con ello — Dio un largo sorbo a la botella y se limpió los labios con la muñeca — Yo misma jamás lo habría hecho sin la influencia de Jiraiya. Ahora puedo ver que él no era el único. Ustedes dos, Naruto, incluso Shikamaru, ustedes saben que algo no está bien aquí.

Iba a contestarle que no entendía a qué venía todo eso, pero Sakura habló antes que yo.

— Tsunade, creo que el sake realmente no le hace bien. Debería ir a descansar.

Mis ojos de inmediato viajaron a la pelirrosa. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí, nunca la había escuchado dirigirse de esa manera a Tsunade. Dentro de su mente, imaginaba que la colocaba en un pedestal; era la única figura de autoridad que tenía verdadero peso para ella.

Y ahora, acababa de hacerle entender que debía cerrar la boca. Hasta su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más profundo y cortante. Me tomó por el antebrazo y la fuerza del agarre era suficiente para hacerme entender que debía seguirle la corriente.

— Creo que es momento de que Sasuke y yo nos retiremos, Tsunade. Vendré al rato para que nos firme la autorización de salida del distrito.

Sin más, dio la vuelta hacia la salida y me arrastró consigo. Un atisbo de entendimiento pareció cruzar los ojos de la mujer que dejamos atrás y volvió la mirada a su escritorio. Removía sus papeles cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

Di un fuerte tirón para que Sakura me soltara.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Ya estábamos fuera de la vista de Tsunade, pero ella aún tenía los puños apretados.

— No sabes cuánto tiempo tardé para convencer a Naruto de que la mejor manera de ayudar era formar parte del Departamento de Híbridos — Se escuchaba enojada —. No dejaré que tus dudas o las de ella lo muevan a hacer estupideces.

Arqueé las cejas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero no contestó, aún estábamos muy cerca de los guardias como para arriesgarse a que la escucharan. Se dirigió al elevador y a regañadientes la seguí. Una vez las puertas se cerraron frente a nosotros, ladeé el rostro hacia ella. Suspiró.

— Mis padres formaron parte de un grupo pacifista dentro del Distrito Laboral. Querían cambiar las condiciones de trabajo y dar salarios mejores. Acostumbraban a hacer pequeñas reuniones para redactar cartas de protesta a la Élite.

El elevador comenzó a descender con lentitud. Las luces de la pared iluminaban su cabello y hacían resaltar sus ojos, cargados de ira.

— Salieron una mañana y no regresaron. Unos guardias fueron a casa en la tarde para decirme que sufrieron un accidente y no sobrevivieron. Me trasladaron al Distrito de Defensa al día siguiente.

El sonido del elevador descendiendo parecía suficiente para opacar nuestras voces, pero el camino se terminaba.

— Si no crees en el accidente debe ser por algo.

Sonrió con cinismo y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

— Casualmente los padres de Lee y Sai sufrieron el mismo percance, el mismo día. Sus padres también formaban parte del grupo.

La puerta se abrió y la pelirrosa continuó el camino. Habíamos vuelto al piso de la enfermería.

— No sé exactamente qué intentó Tsunade diciéndote todo eso, pero no son los indicados para llevar un peso así en su espalda. Ni Naruto ni tú merecen más horrores de los que ya pasaron.

Avanzamos a la última puerta, detrás de la cual Naruto era sostenido por cuerdas de cuero a una camilla, con los últimos atisbos del ataque. Coincidí con ella en silencio, porque ni toda la fuerza del mundo sería suficiente para soportar de nuevo algo como eso.

— Así que ayúdame con esto, Sasuke, y vámonos de aquí cuanto antes.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Todo lo que supe al despertar es que quería irme. Cuanto más pronto mejor, más rápido podría dejar atrás todo lo que hacía eco en mi mente como el sonido de miles de espejos rompiéndose a la vez.

No podía evitarlo: en cada momento desde que salí de esa habitación hasta que estuvimos en la estación del tren, mis labios amenazaban con abrirse por el castañeo de mis dientes. Era víctima de una extraña ansiedad que ni el suave toque de Sasuke parecía reducir. Sólo me empecé a tranquilizar cuando el tren partió y el distrito se volvió pequeño tras nosotros.

—… ¡Naruto! — Era Sakura, que me gritaba. Aparté mi vista de la ventana y la enfoqué en ella, que estaba sentada en los asientos de enfrente.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡¿No has escuchado nada de lo que dije?! — Alzó su puño en mi dirección.

— Tranquilízate, Sakura — Fue la voz de Sasuke haciéndose oír en mi costado. Apreté su mano con más fuerza.

— Me distraje, ¿podrías repetir?

Me observó exasperada por unos momentos antes de asentir con un bufido.

— Te decía que mandé la carta que me diste para Shikamaru. Kiba me contestó a través de una llamada y dice que piensan ejecutar el plan esta misma noche. Nosotros deberemos estar en el distrito mañana en la mañana.

Nunca había pensado en el enorme contraste que hacían sus ojos verdes con su cabello rosado.

— Creí haber puesto en la carta que me esperaran para ello.

— El cargamento ya está en el tren que partió antes que nosotros. Si hay un mínimo retraso, ellos sospecharán.

Los últimos rayos de sol caían cuando salimos del túnel que conectaba el distrito con el exterior. Iluminaron la cabina y rebotaron en mi reloj, deslumbrándome sin querer.

— Supongo que es lo correcto — Contesté y volví la vista hacia la ventana. Ella seguía observándome cuando escuché la puerta de la cabina abrirse.

— ¡Lee! — Sakura olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo, que la alzó por sobre su cabeza y le hizo dar una corta vuelta en el aire. La estabilidad del vehículo era tal que permitió que terminaran su recibimiento sin ningún percance.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mi bellísima flor de cerezo! — Peinado extraño en forma de hongo, ojos redondos y una vitalidad que pareció opacar todo a nuestro alrededor. Rock Lee era sin duda alguna la persona más extraña que había conocido, pero también alguien con quien mi determinación se veía rivalizada y a veces hasta superada. Le dirigí una corta sonrisa, pero él se acercó a estrechar fuertemente mi mano libre.

— ¡Un placer verte de nuevo, Naruto! — Exclamó con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Sasuke, pero su mirada pasó por nuestras manos unidas sobre el asiento — ¡Oh, un placer conocerte al fin, Sasuke Uchiha!

Estrechó la mano libre de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Cuando por fin se apartó y se dirigió a la pelirrosa de nuevo, Sasuke me observó con el desconcierto en cada una de sus facciones. Le sonreí en modo de disculpa.

— ¿No ibas a alcanzarnos en el Distrito de Investigación, Lee? — Pregunté cuando finalmente se sentó al lado de Sakura, que ahora exhibía una expresión tranquila.

— Estuve allí, pero no me dejaron acercarme a ustedes. Cuando me enteré, ya habían salido rumbo a la estación; apenas alcancé el tren.

Sostenía la mano de Sakura y dirigía su mirada hacia ella a cada rato. Parecía deslumbrado.

— Tuvimos un pequeño percance, por eso no te dejaron vernos — Contestó ella y nos observó de reojo —. ¿Sabes cómo están las cosas en el distrito?

— No se ha sabido de más casos de secuestro de híbridos, parece que las cosas están tranquilas por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no te he visto antes, Lee? — Preguntó Sasuke con un leve atisbo de curiosidad.

— Trabajo hasta tarde en el Departamento de Control de Fronteras, así que no puedo visitar a Sakura en su trabajo. Algunas veces me escapo, pero últimamente necesitan mucha gente.

— ¿A qué se debe?

Lee sonrió, le gustaba mucho hablar de su trabajo.

— Debido a los últimos acontecimientos, sabemos sobre la presencia de Menma en el Distrito de Investigación, lo que no entendemos es cómo llegó ahí. Mi equipo sabe mejor que nadie que no se puede pasar la frontera del distrito sin ser visto por una cámara o registrado por algún sistema, así que estamos haciendo una revisión general muy exhaustiva.

— ¿No pudo haber salido con algún cargamento? — Pregunté. Lee asintió.

— Pero cuando algo entra o sale del distrito siempre es registrado, tanto mercancía como personas. Veo muy difícil que haya pasado por el control debido a la suerte.

— ¿Y si hay infiltrados dentro de la base? — Lee negó.

— Aunque los hubiera, se necesitan permisos especiales para cualquier movimiento y todo queda registrado por la computadora.

— Bueno, Shikamaru siempre ha dicho que La Red no es del todo de fiar — Añadió Sakura, pero Lee volteó a verla como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Estás loca? — Y además lo dijo —. ¡Si hay algo incorruptible en este mundo, sin duda es La Red!

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? — Cuestionó Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Lee de inmediato se puso a enumerar aspectos técnicos a los que no presté atención porque no entendía lo suficiente. Menma era el que sabía de esas cosas.

Con un apretón, Sasuke atrajo mi atención.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Te noto tenso, ¿es que estás ansioso por volver al distrito?

Le di un suave apretón acompañado de una sonrisa.

— Estoy bien, enserio — Luego de una pausa, añadí —. Y no vamos a estar mañana en el distrito.

— Un momento, Lee — Dijo Sakura antes de voltear hacia mí con ojos incrédulos —. ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

 _Oh, mierda._

— Que no estaré mañana en el distrito.

Me observó con completa extrañeza hasta que pareció recordar algo. Sacó de su bolsillo los tres boletos que habíamos comprado y presentado al entrar al convoy.

— Pagaste por el viaje sólo hasta la segunda escala… — Lucía sorprendida, yo me encogí de hombros.

— Quiero que Sasuke conozca ese lugar, no hay mejor oportunidad que esta.

— Pero dijiste que querías estar al pendiente de la operación.

— Me dirán los resultados cuando vuelva, no será más de un día.

La pelirrosa observó los boletos en su mano un momento más, luego los volvió a guardar en su bolsillo.

— Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras al menos, pude acompañarlos.

— Ayer mismo dijiste que tenías pendientes que atender en el distrito.

— ¿Le dijiste a Shikamaru?

— Cargaré con toda responsabilidad.

— Y la pila de papeles que te espera.

Le dediqué una corta sonrisa, que ella no tardó en corresponder. Luego buscó mi mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

— Mucho mejor que dentro de ese maldito domo — Contesté con seguridad. Me observó con gesto suspicaz antes de soltarme.

— ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos? — Preguntó Sasuke con voz molesta. Seguro se había sentido algo excluido mientras yo mencionaba lo de ir a ese lugar con tanta naturalidad.

— Es un pequeño lugar de descanso cerca de unas viejas aguas termales. Los que se le pasan de distrito en distrito o incluso los que van a misiones en el exterior, suelen quedarse allí un par de noches antes de volver a sus trabajos.

— Suena aburrido.

— Te gustará, es un lugar muy tranquilo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sería genial poder ir con ustedes a las aguas termales, chicos! — Comentó Lee con pesar —. Pero el deber me llama. Estoy seguro de que me espera una regañiza de parte del jefe por haberme ido sin consultarle.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — La mirada de Sakura se volvió diabólica en apenas unos segundos. Fulminó a Lee y el agarre entre sus manos adquirió un significado completamente distinto. No tuvo tiempo de soltarse.

— N-nada m-mi c-corazón — Se apresuró a excusarse — Es sólo que aproveché que a-adelanté mi trabajo y p-pues…

— ¡¿Sabes que tenemos que pagarle al hombre que reparó el golpe que hiciste en la pared durante tu supuesta práctica de golf?!

— N-no creo q-que sea un g-gran descuento, S-sa-sakura…

— ¡Llevas prácticamente dos días ausente!

— ¡Pero le caigo bien al jefe! ¡Además fuiste tú la que me pidió que viniera!

— ¡No esperaba que me hicieras caso! ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo: tengo mucho trabajo y si me voy ahora seguro me ahogaré cuando regrese!

— ¡Pero me necesitabas! ¡Tú lo dijiste!

Supuse que Sakura debió pasar momentos muy malos durante nuestros respectivos periodos de inconsciencia. Luego de unas palabras más con Lee, las cosas volvieron a su cauce y Sakura recuperó el control de sí misma. Aproveché para levantarme.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntaron los tres a unísono. Me dirigí a ellos con una corta sonrisa.

— Solo voy al baño. Pidan bocadillos para cuando regrese — Luego de dirigirle una mirada tranquilizadora a Sasuke, cerré la puerta corrediza de la cabina y comencé a caminar por el extenso pasillo del convoy.

No pasó mucho para que tuviera que correr.

El temblor en mis manos era tal que por poco no alcancé a abrir la puerta del sanitario antes de vaciar todo el contenido de mi estómago. No había desayunado esa mañana, no era capaz de probar bocado; así que la mayoría de ese supuesto contenido era bilis de sabor asqueroso. Di arcadas unos minutos más y luego me dejé caer contra la pared lateral, incapaz de controlar el temblor que me dominaba por completo.

Había sido fácil fingir que estaba bien con Sasuke cerca, pero la aparición de Lee y su interacción con Sakura terminaron con mi escaso autocontrol y al final fui presa de un pánico que no era capaz de explicar.

Aferré mis manos a mis rodillas para obligarlas a detener su temblor. Mis dientes costaron un poco más de trabajo pero finalmente conseguí quedarme quieto, viendo la pared como si estuviera aburrido. Era mejor que me encontraran así a que me vieran retorciéndome como un enfermo mental.

Sasuke no se preocuparía tanto, al menos.

" _Podías escuchar sus gritos y aun así pensabas en acudir a ayudarlo."_

Estaba harto de recordar esa voz.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Sakura y Lee nos despidieron sonrientes desde la ventana de su cabina, a la vez que el tren arrancaba de nuevo e iba adquiriendo velocidad para perderse rápidamente en el horizonte.

Caminamos tranquilamente por la estación, ya que se encontraba casi vacía. No recordaba el camino con total exactitud, pero después de unas cuantas vueltas conseguí llegar al lugar.

Se trataba de un conjunto de pequeñas casas de retiro, en medio de un vasto bosque que por milagro de la naturaleza había sobrevivido a las bombas y residuos. Actualmente era una zona protegida de cualquier tipo de contaminación y por lo mismo dentro de él no estaba permitido el uso de artículos tecnológicos, fogatas o automóviles.

Casi de inmediato nos asignaron un lugar y apremié a Sasuke para dejar las maletas y salir de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Naruto? — Sostenía su mano con fuerza mientras subíamos una pequeña colina. Era tiempo de frío y todo el lugar estaba cubierto con una ligera niebla. Había minúsculas gotas de lluvia sobre las hojas más bajas y la tierra estaba húmeda y fresca.

— Ya lo verás — Contesté decidido. Cada vez era más difícil subir por aquel terreno escarpado, pero no pasó mucho hasta que llegáramos a la cima y fue cuando el agarre sobre mi mano se hizo más fuerte.

El bosque se extendía frente a nosotros. Algunas zonas variaban en tonalidades amarillas y cafés, ya fuera por hojas viejas o árboles en sus últimas etapas. Más allá las hojas perdían su forma individual para mezclarse como un enorme manto, que rodeaba el Monte Fuji en todo su esplendor. Los últimos, verdaderamente últimos rayos de sol, iluminaban la punta nevada y ésta despedía brillos en todas direcciones.

La primera vez que vi aquel espectáculo, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

Sabía que Sasuke no lloraría, porque él no es como yo. Me conformé con ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su expresión absorta y el pequeño brillo del sol sobre su iris oscuro. Dejé pasar un rato en completo silencio, luego del cual, con un débil susurro, le pregunté qué le parecía.

— Es increíble — Contestó sin apartar la vista de enfrente. La neblina baja comenzaba a cubrirnos los pies y se deslizaba suavemente hacia la parte baja de la colina.

— La primera vez que vine, Menma me trajo — Admití. Noté que desviaba su mirada para observarme —. Recién salíamos de la cuarentena y nos dieron permiso para venir. Hay muchos montes en esta región que antes eran hermosos; ahora este es de los pocos que quedan.

Luego de un momento volvió su mirada al frente y guardamos silencio. Habíamos entrado en ese pequeño lapso deleitante cuando la noche termina opacando todo destello anaranjado del astro rey. Los colores del cielo se oscurecieron, todo a nuestro alrededor parecía haber cambiado a pesar de que nada se había movido de su sitio. Todo se veía distinto con la pequeña y opaca luz de la luna que se hacía paso entre las nubes altas, que se colaba en los resquicios más pequeños a nuestro alrededor y me hizo sentir rodeado de luz por un momento.

Él no soltaba mi mano.

— A Itachi… Le habría gustado estar aquí. Siempre hablaba del exterior y del sol escondiéndose entre montañas — Suspiró —. Yo fingía no escucharlo, no quería ilusionarme con algo que jamás podría ver.

— Pero lo has hecho — Me apuré a decir —, ahora puedes ilusionarte con lo que quieras.

— No podría soñar tan a la ligera.

— ¿Acaso ya sueñas con algo imposible?

— No imposible, pero sí difícil.

— ¿Y qué es?

Pero no pasó mucho para que su expresión sombría cambiara por una minúscula sonrisa.

— Algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Iba a insistir, pero por su expresión supe que no me diría nada aunque le insistiera. Volví mi vista al frente y cerré los ojos cuando el viento templado rozó mi rostro.

Era una extraña sensación de libertad, como si en cualquier momento pudiera simplemente alzar mis alas y volar por sobre las copas de los árboles.

Dejar todo atrás: era algo que quería y a la vez temía demasiado.

— Naruto — La voz de Sasuke me sacó de ese letargo momentáneo — ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Un poco confundido por sus palabras, me tomé un momento antes de asentir.

No se quedó donde estaba, se acercó a mí y tomó mi otra mano; me observó fijamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

 _He visto tantos horrores durante mi vida que no sé a cuál te refieres. Por favor, no seas específico._

— ¿Qué fue lo que vi? ¿De qué hablas?

Desvió la mirada un momento, reflexionando sus palabras. Mis manos se entumecieron y mi corazón subió a mi garganta. Habría querido decirle que no dijera nada, que no necesitaba oírlo para saber a qué se refería.

— El alucinógeno, quiero saber qué fue lo que te puso así.

" _Podías escuchar sus gritos y aun así pensabas en acudir a ayudarlo."_

Sasuke gritaba, pero no era en el presente. Y aunque lo fuera sabía que sería incapaz de alcanzarlo.

 _¿No puedes darte cuenta? Tú eres la fuente de todos sus problemas; eres la razón de que esté atascado contigo en medio de esta podredumbre._

— No lo hagas — Murmuré.

— ¿Que no haga qué?

— Esto… No me preguntes.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

— ¿Por qué?

— No podría… Arruinar este lugar con esos recuerdos — Me acerqué y rocé nuestras frentes un momento. Cerré los ojos sin poder evitarlo —. Realmente estoy bien, hablar de ello no cambiará nada.

— Pero podría ayudarte.

— No lo hará.

— Naruto…

— Está enfriando, ¿no te parece? — Comenté mirando hacia el cielo. Realmente sentía todo mi cuerpo entumido, pero no era por el frío —. Volvamos a la cabaña.

Nuestros pasos sobre la tierra húmeda no hacían mucho ruido, pero las pequeñas ramitas y hojas caídas crearon un sonido crepitante y melodioso que nos acompañó en el camino.

Sasuke no volvió a hablar y yo tampoco fui capaz de hacerlo. Me sentía mal por ello y todas esas palabras dentro de mi cabeza, pero también sabía de alguna manera que todo estaba bien.

Porque nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Había dejado de forcejear, no servía para nada. Llevaba tanto tiempo dentro de esa oscuridad total que concluí que mi muerte estaba cerca y ya no quedaba nada que hacer._

 _Las esposas apretaban tanto mis muñecas que apenas sentía mis manos. Mi frente estaba perlada de sudor y notaba el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, un hilillo de ella escurría por mi barbilla hasta perderse en algún lugar de mi pantalón._

 _Intenté gritar, pero algo impedía que mi voz se escuchara. Mi boca no estaba cubierta, mis pies tampoco estaban atados a los pies de la silla y sin embargo tampoco podía moverlos._

 _Sentí mis lágrimas deslizarse por mi rostro._

 _De repente lo escuché. Demasiado cerca, casi rozando mi oreja._

— _Nii-san._

 _Mi corazón se detuvo un momento al escuchar su voz. Abrí mis ojos al máximo intentando distinguir su figura enmedio de la oscuridad._

— _Un placer verte de nuevo — Sentí la punta de un cuchillo rozar mi mejilla, de pronto él estaba frente a mí. Tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a alzar mi cabeza —. ¿Te acuerdas aún de tu querido nii-san?_

 _No podía hablar. Me retorcí en su agarre._

— _Oh, deja de hacer las cosas tan difíciles — Me empujó hacia atrás, sonrió de lado y se alejó de mí para observarme con detenimiento —. Te ves más delgado, aunque luces igual de idiota._

 _El cuchillo en su mano brilló a la par de su sonrisa torcida. Se acercó de nuevo y empuñó el arma hacia mi corazón._

— _Ya es hora, Naruto, de que pagues todo lo que me debes. No quiero otra cosa que no sea tu vida._

 _Me retorcí de nuevo. El nudo de mi garganta me oprimió por varios segundos hasta que pude romperle con un gemido._

— _N-no…_

" _Déjame en paz, por favor."_

— _¿Todavía tienes el descaro de negarte? — Menma lucía furioso — Un único favor te pedí, después de todo lo que hice por ti, y no pudiste cumplirlo._

 _Empujó el arma hacia adelante y sentí la punta encajarse cada vez más en la tela de mi camisa. Llegó a mi piel, comenzó a abrirse paso con un dolor punzante que me hizo arquear la espalda._

— _¡No, basta ya!_

— _Que poca vergüenza tienes de pedirme eso — Empujó con más fuerza, yo comencé a gritar —. Deberías aceptar tu realidad con la frente en alto, como lo hice yo cada que soportaba golpes dirigidos a ti._

" _Este no es Menma", pensé, "Menma no me haría esto"_

— _Siempre queriendo pensar lo que menos te lastima, ¿no? — Sonrió de lado —. Lo que sea para creer que no te equivocas._

 _Negué con la cabeza, lo que le causó una risa seca._

— _Eres un completo inútil, siempre lo has sido. Mamá pidió que cuidara de ti como si realmente valieras la pena — Chasqueó la lengua y bajó levemente la mirada —. Qué decepción debe causarle en lo que te has convertido._

 _De pronto, apartó el cuchillo._

— _Y qué decir de papá, él siempre creyó que llegarías a ser alguien, eso bajo el supuesto de que algún día salieras de ahí — Suspiró en gesto derrotado —. De no ser por Sakura, seguirías pudriéndote en ese lugar, yo me habría ido apenas abriera bien los ojos._

— _¡Detente! — No podía dejar de llorar. Su risa se ensanchó._

— _Qué débil eres, qué dependiente._

 _Me dio un puñetazo en la cara, y mientras me recuperaba de este, zafó el agarre de las esposas._

 _Estaba libre, de rodillas y con ambas manos en el suelo._

— _Debería destruir a cada persona que confía en ti._

 _Cuando alcé la cabeza para verlo, me paralicé. Menma sostenía a Sasuke por la nuca y el cuchillo amenazaba su garganta. Su cara estaba deformada por moretones y la sangre escurría de su boca y una de sus cejas. Había tanto dolor cargado en su mirada que hice lo posible por levantarme a pesar de que mis músculos no me respondían._

— _¡Déjalo en paz! — Volvió a reír, encajó la punta en su yugular —. ¡Por lo que más quieras, déjalo ya!_

— _¿Lo que más quiero? — Los intensos ojos azules de mi hermano se entrecerraron de forma amenazante —. Me quitaste la oportunidad de estar con lo que más quiero, Naruto._

 _Acarició la mejilla de Sasuke con el cuchillo, un hilillo de sangre salió de la herida._

— _¿No se te hace justo que yo también te aparte de lo que más quieres?_

 _Golpeó la espalda de Sasuke con su pierna y este cayó hacia adelante, luego le dio un puntapié en una de sus costillas. Me acercaba hacia ellos cuando puso de nuevo el cuchillo cerca de su cuello._

— _¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo?!_

— _Porque no te lo mereces — Escupió las palabras —. No mereces siquiera seguir existiendo._

 _Golpeó el rostro de Sasuke con su rodilla. Él llevó las manos a su rostro y aprovechó para patearle el estómago. Los gritos de Sasuke llenaban mis oídos, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme, Menma volvía a colocar el cuchillo en su yugular._

— _Si te acercas, lo mataré._

— _¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjanos tranquilos!_

— _¡Deja de ser tan estúpido, Naruto! — Me gritó Menma, tomando a Sasuke de nuevo para obligarlo a enderezarse — Esto no termina hasta que uno de nosotros esté muerto._

— _¡Mátame a mí! ¡Hazlo ahora! — Escuchaba a Sasuke murmurar mi nombre. Cada sílaba me destrozaba._

— _¿Quieres salvarlo? — Le hizo alzar la cabeza. La boca de Sasuke estaba deforme por los golpes. Aun así, podía distinguir las sílabas. Él seguía llamándome —. Es una lástima, porque eso no se podrá._

 _Intenté acercarme de nuevo, pero Menma estaba preparado. Un crujido sonoro y un grito que me heló la sangre me detuvieron en el acto. Le había roto el brazo a Sasuke._

— _¡Por favor, deja a Sasuke! ¡Te lo suplico!_

— _Vaya, esto se vuelve interesante — Comentó. Dejó caer a Sasuke en el suelo y se acercó a mí de nuevo. Me apuntó con el cuchillo hasta cerrar la distancia entre ambos — ¿Qué me ofreces?_

— _Lo que sea._

— _¿Lo que sea?_

— _Todo lo que quieras de mí._

— _Te he dicho que no me conformaré con nada que no sea tu vida._

— _¡Pues tómala! Pero ya no le hagas daño a Sasuke._

 _Me miró fijamente por largos segundos. Con lentitud, levantó el cuchillo y lo acercó a su boca. Lamió la sangre que escurría por el filo._

 _Pasó más tiempo, mis manos temblaban a los lados de mi cuerpo. Los gemidos de dolor de Sasuke todavía se escuchaban y temía que estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento._

 _Menma sonrió, otra vez, otra maldita vez._

— _Quiere decir que estoy haciendo lo correcto._

— _¡No, Menma! — Se alejó de mí e intenté seguirlo, pero mis pies se quedaron en su lugar y caí hacia enfrente. Al volver la vista hacia ellos, descubrí que estaban atados con las mismas esposas que antes sostenían mis manos — ¡Menma!_

— _¡No, no más por favor! — Sasuke abrió los ojos con horror cuando Menma se acercó a él —. ¡Naruto, ayúdame!_

— _¡Sasuke! — Menma golpeó sus costillas nuevamente —. ¡Menma, no lo hagas!_

 _Quise arrastrarme con mis manos, pero no me respondían. Ni el dolor que Sasuke sufría era suficiente para zafar mis agarres, para mover mis brazos._

— _¡Naruto! — El llamado de Sasuke era desesperado. Su rostro hinchado y ensangrentado era enmarcado por el camino brillante que dejaban sus lágrimas. Iba a llamarme de nuevo cuando Menma le golpeó en la boca._

— _¡Esto es lo que consigues haciendo estupideces, Naruto! — Lo pateó de nuevo, una y otra vez. En las costillas, la espalda, los brazos, en todos lados. Mi garganta se secaba de tanto gritar. ¿Por qué Menma no se detenía? Los gritos de Sasuke se mezclaron con los míos en una horrible melodía que escocía mi alma._

 _No podía moverme, no había forma de hacer que mis músculos respondieran. Era como si alguien me sostuviera desde todos lados para que contemplara lo que ocurría frente a mí._

" _¡Resiste, Sasuke!"_

 _Sus gritos se debilitaron, sus manos se retorcían en su espalda, sujetas con cuerda gruesa. De cuando en cuando escupía sangre y sus ojos se abrían por el dolor. Se encontraba en un charco de sangre para cuando Menma terminó._

 _Ya no se movía._

— _¡SASUKE! —El agarre se soltó, pero no pude acercarme. Menma me sostenía por el cuello —. ¡SAS…!_

 _Un nuevo puñetazo se dirigió a mi rostro. Forcejee, pero a ese golpe le siguieron más. Como cuando éramos niños. Le grité que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó._

 _Cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba boca arriba en el suelo._

— _¿Te gustó lo que viste, nii-san? — Su sonrisa era tan ancha que permitía ver casi toda su dentadura. Sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban en señal de triunfo._

 _Sostuvo el cuello de mi camisa, alzando mi torso._

— _Te preguntaría cómo quieres morir, pero tengo la forma perfecta para ti. Ya no tienes cicatrices, pero has de recordar el dolor._

 _Me arrastró unos metros más, lejos de Sasuke. Alcé mi mano hacia él, como si realmente pudiera alcanzarlo._

— _¡Sasuke! — Pero era inútil, lo sabía._

 _Lo siguiente que supe es que me estaba quemando._

 _Menma me había arrastrado hacia las llamas y estas lamían mi cuerpo. Mis gritos y el dolor volvieron con tanta fuerza que pronto me quedé sin voz._

 _En medio del brillo de las llamas, Menma me observaba a salvo del otro lado._

— _Es increíble, ¿sabes? Podías escuchar sus gritos y aun así pensabas en acudir a ayudarlo — Su voz era un susurro en medio del crepitar de las llamas._

 _Mi vista viajó a mis manos ennegrecidas. Me estaba quemando._

— _¿No puedes darte cuenta? Tú eres la fuente de todos sus problemas; eres la razón de que esté atascado contigo en medio de esta podredumbre._

 _Mi garganta, mi piel, todo mi cuerpo ardía. Mis brazos se marcaban con la forma de barrotes a fuego vivo, como cuando estaba en el laboratorio._

— _Lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, pero no lo haces. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un cobarde, porque tienes tanto miedo de que con él se vaya todo tu raciocinio._

" _Duele, me duele todo. Por favor, sólo déjame morir."_

" _Sasuke…"_

— _No te das cuenta de lo jodido que estás._

" _¡SASUKE!"_

— _Y no lo harás hasta que toques fondo._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¡Naruto!

Oscuridad, todo mi cuerpo bañado en sudor. Alguien gritaba, me sostenían por los hombros.

Trataba de apartarle, pero su agarre era fuerte. Iba a matarme.

— ¡Naruto, escúchame! ¡Soy yo!

Esa voz, la conocía. Dejé de forcejear por lo cerca que se encontraba. Una respiración tan errática como la mía. Era yo quien gritaba, reconocí mi voz.

Mis ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad y unos ojos oscuros me saludaron en medio de ella. No era Menma queriendo matarme, sino Sasuke.

… Sasuke.

— ¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Él viene! ¡Va a matarte! — Quise salir de la cama, pero mi cabeza dio vueltas y tuve que sostenerme de él.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

— ¡No debe encontrarte conmigo, querrá lastimarte!

— Naruto…

— ¡Escúchame, tienes que irte! — Respiraba muy rápido y sentía mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte que temía que de un momento a otro se detuviera.

Él tenía que salir. Si Menma lo encontraba…

Sasuke me observaba con expresión consternada. No sé movió un ápice y desesperado le tomé por los hombros.

— ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?! ¡No estoy jugando, Sasuke!

— ¡Naruto, basta! — Gritó. Me zarandeó tan fuerte que mi cabeza pareció ser perforada por miles de agujas en todas partes. Llevé mis manos hacia ella. Cerré los ojos —. ¡Eso que dices no es cierto! ¡Fue sólo una pesadilla!

¿Una pesadilla? No. No podía ser… Era tan real. Mi cuerpo aún quemaba…

— ¿De qué estás hablando-ttebayo? ¡Acabo de verlo! ¡Fue…!

— Un mal sueño, Naruto — Me interrumpió. Apretó su agarre en mis hombros —. Fue sólo una pesadilla. Menma no tienen forma de saber dónde estamos.

— ¡Él lo sabe todo, Sasuke! ¡Averiguó dónde estábamos! ¡Te capturó! ¡Estabas muerto!

— ¡Estoy aquí contigo, Naruto!

— Yo estaba contigo en la galería… ¡Y no pude hacer nada para salvarte!

El llanto no me permitió continuar. Tomé mi cabeza con desesperación y cerré los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí pronto, porque cada parpadeo era la imagen de mi hermano grabada en mi retina, con esa última sonrisa malévola que me hizo estremecer.

Mi boca se movía sin permiso.

— Nunca puedo hacer nada por las personas que… — No podía olvidar el aparato en mi cuello.

— Amas — Terminó Sasuke en mi lugar. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Primero Menma, luego Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru… Y ahora tú.

— Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya…

— ¡¿Por qué no puedo ser más fuerte?! ¡¿Por qué todo mundo tiene que protegerme?! — Frustrado le di un golpe a la pared. Sentí la vibración recorrer mi brazo. Pronto vendría el dolor — ¡¿Por qué, Sasuke?!

Me frustraba tanto no poder dejar de sollozar. Sasuke bajó su agarre a mis antebrazos y depositó un beso húmedo en mi mejilla que me tomó por sorpresa, luego ocultó su rostro en mi cuello.

— No tienen que protegerte, pero lo hacen porque saben que vale la pena hacerlo.

— ¡Es que no lo valgo, he causado tanto daño...!

— Tú no has hecho nada, sólo te hacen creer que sí.

Negué con la cabeza, pero no dije nada. Mis brazos se movieron lentamente hasta su espalda. Una vez sentí el calor de la tela sobre sus hombros, me aferré con fuerza.

 _Aún estás aquí. Puedo sentirte, todavía, contra mis manos._

— Desde el incendio, he tenido sueños horribles… La mayoría son sobre mí incapaz de sacar a Shikamaru de las llamas, pero los demás son de ustedes muriendo al caer el edificio.

¿Por qué decía todo aquello? Ni siquiera yo quería escucharlo. Sus brazos me apretaron un poco más, indicándome que estaba escuchando.

— Al principio era fácil fingir que sólo era un sueño… Pero ya no es así, no soy capaz de controlar los recuerdos, no puedo frenarlos…

— ¿Y por qué lo haces? — Preguntó en voz baja —. ¿Por qué no los dejas salir?

— ¡Porque debo ser fuerte! ¡Debo seguir adelante en nombre de todos aquellos que se han sacrificado por mí! — Ya no había lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas. Era un trato corto con el destino antes de sumergirme de nuevo en los demonios que habitaban mi mente. Me estrujaban, se reían a mis espaldas, me recordaban cosas que no quería hasta que me vencía el sueño o mi falta de voluntad. Siempre era así.

Sasuke quedó en silencio por varios minutos, sin dejar de mover sus manos en mi espalda. Para cuando volvió a hablar mis labios habían dejado de temblar. Sentirlo conmigo, como siempre, era suficiente para alejar mis preocupaciones al menos por un momento.

— ¿Sabes? La persona más fuerte que he conocido es mi hermano, Itachi. Siempre supo cómo sacarnos adelante a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, varias veces despertaba por las noches como tú hace rato, y lloraba hasta que conseguía que se tranquilizara y me contara lo que soñó. Era consecuencia de algunos químicos que le administraban… Y a veces no podía hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿Cómo podía soportarlo?

— No lo hacía, lo dejaba salir hasta que se sentía vacío.

— Eso suena imposible.

— Pero de verdad funciona — Solo entonces me percaté de que las caricias de Sasuke sobre mi espalda ocultaban también el temblor de sus manos —. Deberías intentarlo.

Sonaba extraño, soltar todo lo que callé por tanto tiempo. Había prometido a mi hermano jamás volver a hablar de nuestra vida dentro del laboratorio y ahora la historia entera estaba ahí, en la punta de mi lengua. Hacía un nudo en mi garganta que comenzaba a lastimar.

— No puedo… — Dije con voz rota — ¿Qué tal si las pesadillas vuelven?

Un sonido atronador perturbó la calma dentro de la habitación. Fuera de la cabaña las gotas comenzaron a caer copiosamente, como una lenta tonada que consolaba a las almas débiles, como la mía.

Llovería toda la noche, de alguna forma lo sabía.

— Yo las ahuyentaré por ti.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **-suspira- Detesto en angst, me he dado cuenta con este capítulo.**_

 _ **Mañana me voy de vacaciones, así que quise actualizar antes de irme. Estaré fuera una semana, así que el próximo capítulo tardará un poco.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo el grupito SNS: groups/1653659071582527/**_

 _ **Y el grupito Jearmin: groups/556068207930323/?fref=ts**_

 _ **Los asmo.**_


	23. Capítulo22El cuento de nuestros horrores

_**Capítulo 22: El cuento de nuestros horrores**_

 _Mi único deseo, es poder seguir a tu lado lo que me quede de vida._

 **Sasuke.**

Pasaría un buen rato antes de que Naruto destensara sus músculos y se apartara de mí para tener una posición más cómoda. Sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero su mirada se perdía en el pasado y volvía de vez en cuando recordando que estaba ahí.

Movió sus manos nerviosamente por unos momentos, su vista se perdió en las gotas de lluvia que escurrían en la ventana más cercana.

Estábamos en una de las dos camas de la cabaña, Naruto con sus piernas cruzadas y yo con mis pies descalzos firmemente colocados en el suelo. Me ayudaba a saber que estaba en la realidad por mucho que nuestro alrededor me evocara memorias no deseadas, aspectos como la noche tormentosa o las sombras que no dejaban de moverse.

El silencio se extendió entre nosotros y afuera no dejaba de llover. Por aquí y por allá, algunas ramas se movían y supuse que debían ser animales silvestres buscando refugio. Una avecilla se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y se quedó allí, acurrucada en la orilla.

Tan absorto estaba en el color de sus alas que casi no escuché el susurro de Naruto.

— Mi hermano lleva sangre en las manos.

El tono de su voz me sorprendió más que la propia noticia.

— Menma estaba desesperado por protegerte.

— Lo estaba — Admitió —, por eso es culpa mía. Es por mí que se convirtió en un asesino.

— ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo por él?

— Claro que sí.

— ¿Y luego?

Alzó la vista, encontró la mía.

— Llevaría ese peso conmigo toda la vida.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

 _Había sido tan rápido. Un segundo era un chico queriendo atacar a mi hermano por la espalda y al próximo una figura inerte en el suelo._

 _Le proclamaron ganador. Su entusiasmo sería recompensado tal vez con comida extra. De momento, teníamos que volver a la jaula._

 _Me jalaban de los grilletes para obligarme a avanzar, pero no podía dejar de temblar y eso dificultaba el camino. Mi pecho estaba sucio de la sangre que salió de su boca en el impacto y las plantas de mis pies dejaban huellas en el mosaico que pisaba._

 _Teníamos diez años._

— _¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?_

— _¡Lo mataste! — Grité — ¡Lo mataste-dattebayo!_ — _Una vez dentro de la jaula, no pude guardar silencio. Me observó con sorpresa antes de apretar los puños._

— _¿Eso es en lo único que piensas? ¿Que lo maté?_

 _El chico había perdido el control por completo. El enemigo dejó de ser mi hermano para convertirse en todo lo que se moviera. Si hubiera seguido así, su corazón se habría detenido por los químicos. Yo lo sabía._

 _Se abalanzó hacia donde me encontraba. Como mis manos eran sostenidas con grilletes en el poste, fui incapaz de alzarlas para defenderme. Menma lo hizo en mi lugar, colocándose frente a mí, pero en vez de recibirlo con un golpe en la cabeza que lo habría dejado noqueado, mi hermano golpeó de lleno en su pecho._

 _La fuerza del impacto le hizo escupir sangre en nuestra dirección, el sonido sordo rebotó en las cuatro paredes. Estuvo de pie algunos segundos antes de sus piernas le fallaran y una vez se dejó caer, no se movió más. Sus ojos quedaron abiertos mirando en nuestra dirección._

 _No era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir en aquellas peleas, pero sí la primera en que el causante era mi hermano. En ese momento, volteé a verlo incrédulo, buscando esa pizca de arrepentimiento que brillaba en sus ojos cada vez que hacía algo incorrecto._

 _Pero no la encontré._

— _¿Volverías a hacerlo? — Le pregunté en vez de contestar lo que pedía._

— _Sí._

— _¿Por qué? Mamá dijo que no quería que…_

— _Mamá no está aquí, Naruto — Me cortó —. Ella no tenía manera de saber que pasaría esto._

— _¡Ella no estaría contenta de saber que eres un asesino-dattebayo!_

— _Ella quería que sobreviviéramos, ¿no? — Últimamente, mi hermano ya no me veía como antes —. Este es el precio que tenemos que pagar._

 _Teníamos la misma edad, pero él parecía estar a años de distancia de mí._

— _Yo… No puedo hacer eso._

— _No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas — Dijo mientras se sentaba. Me apuré a acercarme para curar sus heridas —. Yo lo haré por ambos._

— _P-ero…_

— _Le prometí a mamá que te cuidaría, ¿recuerdas?_

— _¡No quiero que hagas esto por mí!_

 _Me observó por unos segundos, con ese aire tan distinto al mío. Como un adulto, como alguien que toma decisiones y no puede titubear ante ellas._

— _Lo hago por ambos, para que sigamos juntos._

 _Aquello, de alguna manera, me tomó desprevenido. En cuanto más aumentaba la diferencia entre nosotros, más fácil parecía ser para él alejarse de mí._

— _¿Estarás siempre conmigo?_

— _¡Por supuesto! — Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le veía sonreír así —. Es por eso que lucho._

 _Mis ojos, ya llenos de lágrimas, volvieron a humedecerse._

— _¡¿Lo prometes-dattebayo?! — Le había extendido mi meñique, que no tardó en aceptar._

— _Lo prometo._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

— _¿Mamá?_

— _No pasa nada, Sasuke — Dijo ella con voz suave. Colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y me sonrió —, no tienes de qué preocuparte._

— _Pero estás sangrando…_

— _Eso no es importante ahora._

 _No lo sería, tal vez, si no fuera porque el guardia esperaba al lado de la jaula. De todos los que nos vigilaban, posiblemente fuera él el que tenía más corazón, porque dejó que mi madre se despidiera de ambos antes de llevársela._

 _Sí, yo sabía que ella iba a morir._

 _Pero si le consolaba pensar que no tenía idea, seguiría con esa farsa hasta que la alejaran de mí._

— _¿Por qué no me cuentas una historia? — Me pidió en voz baja. Volteé discretamente a ver a mi hermano, que estaba en un rincón apartado incapaz de controlar el llanto. Fingí no darme cuenta._

— _¿De qué te gustaría? — ¿Y cuál no le había contado ya?_

— _La que gustes — Respondió de forma apenas audible. Le miré con preocupación, pero me apuré en hacer lo que me pedía._

— _Bueno, érase una vez un pajarito... Que estaba dentro de una gran jaula, brillante, con muchos adornos. Sus plumas eran moradas y suaves… Y tenía un pico rojo y ojos muy grandes de color negro._

— _Es un pajarito muy singular — Comentó mi madre con una risita._

— _¡Es muy especial! — Contesté, ligeramente entusiasmado —. Puede hacer muchas cosas._

— _Ya lo creo — Con un suave tirón, me indicó que debía sentarme a su lado. Hice lo que me pedía procurando no moverme mucho y lastimarla —. Puedes continuar._

— _Bueno… El pajarito podía hacer muchas cosas y era muy especial, pero estar dentro de esa enorme jaula lo puso muy triste y no se sentía bien para hacer todas esas cosas._

 _Un sonido provino de la esquina: mi hermano había volteado su cuerpo para escuchar._

— _¡Es una pena! — Exclamó mi madre y volví a concentrarme en ella._

— _¡Pero no sería por mucho! Él encontró la manera de salir de aquella jaula._

— _¿Consiguió abrirla?_

— _Sí, usando las fuertes garras de sus patas. Encontró la cerradura y pudo salir._

— _¿Qué ocurrió entonces?_

 _Estaba a punto de decir que había salido volando rumbo a un mundo mucho mejor para vivir, pero no lo hice. Mi madre sonreía, pero yo sabía que lo hacía para esconder su dolor._

 _Mi cuento tomó otro rumbo._

— _Pero… Él no podía volar… Nunca aprendió a hacerlo…_

 _La mirada de preocupación que mi madre me dirigió me hizo vacilar. Había cometido un error, se suponía que era una historia con final feliz._

— _Y saltó… Creyendo que podría… Pero empezó a caer… Y…_

 _Iba a perder a mi madre, en cuanto la historia terminara. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

 _¿Qué pasaría si el pajarito moría? No pensé en ello cuando lo imaginé, sólo se me había ocurrido que acompañaría a mi madre cuando muriera también, porque yo no podía hacerlo._

— _¿Qué pasó con el pájaro, Sasuke? — Preguntó mi hermano con voz ronca. Había agresividad en su tono que me hizo dar un respingo —. ¿Por qué no contestas?_

— _Itachi…_

— _¡¿Qué pasó con el maldito pájaro?!_

— _¡Fue salvado! — Interrumpió mi madre —. Fue rescatado por un grande y hermoso pájaro de plumas amarillas, justo antes de que tocara el suelo._

 _Acarició mi cabeza, depósito un suave beso en mi frente. Sentí que caía una lágrima sobre mi mejilla, pero tenía miedo de alzar la vista._

— _Y el hermoso pájaro de plumas moradas aprendió a volar y vivió una vida muy feliz, y nunca jamás tuvo que volver a una jaula._

 _Itachi había quedado a medio camino entre nosotros y la pared, confundido. Pero finalmente, pareció entender que de nada servía negar lo inevitable y se acercó a nosotros para rodear a mamá en un abrazo._

 _Nos quedamos así varios minutos, deseando con todas nuestras fuerzas que ese momento durara para siempre. Que ella no se fuera, que estuviera siempre con nosotros como papá no pudo hacerlo. Le prometimos que la cuidaríamos, pero fallamos._

 _Era imposible que yo me diera cuenta a mis escasos seis años de lo impactante que sería para nosotros su partida, pero Itachi sí lo sabía, lo entendía perfectamente y era ese el motivo por el que la aferraba con tanta fuerza, casi lastimando sus brazos al encajar sus uñas._

 _Pero a ella ya no le dolía._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

 _En un arrebato de emociones, debido a la presión en que se había visto atrapado, Menma le había robado un beso a Sakura. Me tocó verlos cuando iba a buscar a mi hermano a su oficina; la puerta estaba entreabierta._

 _Así que decidí irme solo._

 _Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando escuché sus fuertes pasos en el pavimento. Rodeó mis hombros y ladeó su rostro hacia mí, mas no había una sonrisa conciliadora o un gesto diferente a su acostumbrado estoicismo. Así era Menma._

— _¿Desde cuándo no me esperas para salir?_

— _Fui a buscarte — Guardar secretos nunca fue lo mío —, pero estabas ocupado._

 _Me soltó para poder caminar correctamente. Nos dirigimos a paso lento hacia el departamento por una de las calles menos transitadas cerca del centro. Además, estaba cerca la medianoche, así que a nuestro alrededor solo había luces titilantes y alguna que otra brisa que hacía sonar las ventanas y movía las hojas de los árboles._

— _No había problema si me interrumpías; de todas formas, fue un encuentro breve._

— _No era importante. Además, me alegra que finalmente estén juntos._

— _No lo estamos — Admitió —. Solo fue un impulso._

— _¿Eh? — Casi me detuve, pero su agarre en mi brazo me hizo continuar._

— _No me hagas una escena aquí._

— _¿Me estás diciendo que no la quieres?_

— _Yo no dije eso._

— _¡Lo hiciste!... De alguna manera._

 _Suspiró pesadamente, luego hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora._

— _No malinterpretes, realmente la quiero — Clavó su mirada en el suelo —. Es solo que no me siento listo._

— _¿Listo? ¿Para qué?_

— _Estar con alguien como ella implica muchas cosas, Naruto — A veces sentía que la forma de ver el mundo que tenía mi hermano era demasiado cuadrada; demasiado perfecta para ser real —. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros y no me siento listo para entregarme a la relación por completo._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te detiene? — Pero antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta. Menma se dio cuenta de ello y no dijo más._

 _Por su expresión, sabía que no esperaba que entendiera sus motivos. Seguramente comprendía que le cuestionaría y se estaba preparando mentalmente para darme argumentos en su favor._

 _Pero esta vez, nada salió de mis labios. Porque por mucho que me lo negara, o me repitiera en mi cabeza que lo mejor era que estuvieran juntos, quería que Menma siguiera a mi lado. Que intentara formar su propia familia, o simplemente que estuviera en una relación con Sakura, era una idea que me sentía incapaz de soportar. Era aceptar que me haría a un lado poco a poco hasta que nuestro vínculo se debilitara. Que dejara de ser su prioridad._

 _Tal vez él esperaba el momento en que al fin ambos tuviéramos a alguien en nuestras vidas, pero aún esa idea no tenía cabida en mi cabeza. ¿Realmente existía alguien que pudiera entenderme tanto como mi hermano? ¿Alguien en quien pudiera confiar? Sonaba imposible._

— _Yo no debería ser un impedimento para tu felicidad — Comenté sin voltear a verlo. Mi tono de voz decía suficiente, pero tenía la esperanza de que notara mis buenos deseos por sobre esa actitud egoísta._

— _No tienes que alarmarte por eso, no lo eres._

— _Creo que en este punto es EVIDENTE que lo soy._

— _Eres parte ella — Contestó con fastidio —, no un impedimento._

 _Bajé la vista._

— _Si no soy un impedimento, deberías invitarla a salir. Ella sabe mucho de nosotros, lo entenderá._

 _Su pie golpeó con una pequeña roca sobre el pavimento. Durante unos minutos, nos dedicamos a pasárnosla con ligeras patadas hasta que en una ocasión me tropecé con ella. Menma soltó una risita._

— _Lo consideraré — Contestó al fin. Luego sacó las llaves para ingresar al departamento —. Pero no creas que te dejaré solo._

— _He, ¿lo prometes-ttebayo? — Le dije con una corta sonrisa socarrona. En realidad, el corazón me dio un vuelco. No sabía lo importante que era esa respuesta para mí hasta que la escuché salir de sus labios._

— _Lo prometo._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _¿Menma? — Había escuchado sonidos provenientes de la sala de archivos. Pensé en advertirle a Shikamaru, pero deseché la idea cuando vi a mi hermano dentro — ¿Qué haces aquí?_

— _Naruto — Fue su forma de saludar. Revisaba los papeles dentro de un folder, que antes había estado en una caja de archivos de híbridos —. Deberíamos decirle a Shikamaru que ya es hora de que limpie un poco este maldito cuarto._

— _Sabes lo necio que es, se negará a mover cualquier cosa de aquí — Pateé una caja al pasar. Cuando me acerqué a Menma, pude notar que inclinaba ligeramente el folder para que no viera el contenido —. Ciertamente, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí-ttebayo._

— _Soy subjefe de este lugar, tengo derecho sobre todos estos malditos archivos — Fue su dura contestación, luego pareció arrepentirse —. Me molesta que tenga este desorden solo por su necedad de usar La Red. La mitad de estos archivos ya no sirven o son de híbridos fallecidos._

— _Tal vez quiera mantenerlos como un historial._

— _En ese caso, puede venir y arreglar este estúpido historial como debe de ser._

— _¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Y por qué no se lo dices tú-dattebayo?_

— _Se lo diré una vez pueda ordenar lo que necesito — Siguió leyendo los papeles dentro del folder y me incliné levemente para observarlos. A pesar de la distancia, alcancé a ver su nombre impreso en la parte alta de la hoja._

— _¿Es tu historial? — ¿Para qué lo quería?_

— _Lo es, pensé que podría servirme para la investigación._

— _¿Qué podría servirte de allí? — Mi hermano conocía a la perfección mi creciente curiosidad, pero yo también sabía que había momentos en que preguntarle sólo le enfadaría, y no quería eso en un momento tan crucial como el que vivíamos. Uno en que éramos incapaces de encontrar al culpable de las desapariciones de híbridos y todo se complicaba con la misteriosa llegada de Sabaku no Gaara._

— _No lo sé — Fue una respuesta tan seca que temí que ya se hubiera molestado, pero lo que hizo en vez de mandarme lejos, fue cerrar el folder y acercarse a la trituradora que había en la esquina._

— _¡¿Qué haces?!_

— _Algo que debí hacer hace mucho — Dejó caer todos los papeles dentro del compartimento y la activó._

— _¡Shikamaru dijo que no podíamos tocar nuestros propios expedientes!_

— _Shikamaru me importa una mierda en estos momentos, Naruto — En su mirada había enojo, pero también algo que identifiqué como miedo. Menma no mostraba cuán aterrado estaba aún si se encontraba al filo de la muerte. Ese pequeño brillo en el iris era lo único que podía indicarme que mi hermano no estaba bien._

— _¿Qué demonios te ocurre? — El papel triturado cayó con lentitud hasta la papelera, en forma de pequeñas tiritas que bailaban en el aire antes de depositarse dentro._

 _Me miró fijamente unos segundos, vacilante._

— _Sabes que me buscan._

 _Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Escucharlo de su parte era más aterrador que oírlo de Shikamaru, que aseguraba que no podíamos bajar la guardia ni enterrar el pasado como si este no pudiera volver._

— _¿Qué tienen que ver?_

— _Hay muchas cosas de mí que dicen los archivos, lo indicado es eliminarlas._

— _Pero no tienen forma de saber que eres tú, los archivos del laboratorio se eliminaron. Nara no tenía copia de ellos, no podrá recuperarlos._

— _Esa es la idea, Naruto — Contestó con fastidio —. No es que no confíe en Nara, pero esos archivos simplemente no deben existir._

— _En ese caso, ¿por qué no eliminas los míos también?_

— _No hay nada de ti en ellos que pueda perjudicarte._

 _Siempre tuve un pequeño orgullo difícil de controlar._

— _No hay nada que pueda perjudicarme porque básicamente no hice nada, Menma — Contesté con voz ligeramente subida de tono. Menma arqueó las cejas._

— _¿Aún te sientes desplazado?_

— _Siempre lo estuve, nii-san — Algunas discusiones con Menma revivían los viejos tiempos. Aunque mi hermano me daba libertades, siempre estaba al pendiente de mí de forma casi exagerada, y aunque lo agradecía, muchas veces sentía que mi deuda con él jamás sería saldada: que su protección durante tantos años nunca se la podría compensar._

— _Bien, porque esa era la idea._

— _¡Arg! ¡De nuevo tratas de cargar con todo tú solo!_

— _¡Le prometí a mamá que te protegería a toda costa! ¡Ese es el camino que elegí!_

— _¡Esto se terminó! ¡No tienes que protegerme de nada!_

— _¡Eres estúpido si realmente piensas eso, Naruto!_

 _Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada._

— _¡Entonces déjame ayudarte!_

— _¡No es tu lucha!_

— _¡¿Por qué no?!_

— _¡Porque yo lo decidí! — Lo que siguió a su grito fue el sonido de una caja al impactarse contra la pared. La había golpeado tan fuerte que una de las tapas se desprendió y los papeles se desperdigaron cuando tocó el suelo._

 _Pero no era eso lo que tenía mi atención, sino su mirada. Se había oscurecido producto de una determinación muy distinta a la que conocía en él. No tenía miedo, pero casi retrocedí._

 _Nuestras pesadas respiraciones hacían eco en las esquinas de la habitación; yo apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos estaban totalmente blancos. No podía mirarlo, ya que sentía mis ojos cargados de una ira ciega que era incapaz de dirigir hacia él._

 _No dije nada, porque sus últimas palabras aún rebotaban en mi cabeza y no podía hacerlas a un lado. ¿Lo decidió? ¡¿Hace cuánto?! ¿No se suponía que éramos el mejor equipo? … ¿Los hermanos Namikaze?_

— _Algún día deberás dar tus propias peleas, Naruto — Contestó secamente —. Por ahora, no te metas._

 _Luego de recoger y colocar la caja en su lugar, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero cuando pasó a mi lado sujeté su brazo._

— _¿Qué pasó con lo que me prometiste?_

 _Nuestras miradas se conectaron. Por un momento creí notar su vacilación. Juraría que su mano tomó mi muñeca suavemente, antes de apartarse de mi agarre con brusquedad._

— _No tiene nada que ver._

 _Salió de la habitación._

 _A la noche siguiente, recibimos la llamada de la galería._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke**

 _La puerta de la jaula emitió su chirrido acostumbrado al abrirse, dos segundos antes de que se escuchara el golpe de mi cuerpo en el piso. Fui incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y no pude detener la caída, realmente ni lo intenté._

 _Se cerró la jaula y sólo cuando escuché el tintineo de las llaves a lo lejos, me animé a abrir los ojos. Itachi me observaba desde la reja que nos separaba._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Pudo ser peor — Comenté con voz ronca._

— _Tengo agua, déjame limpiarte las heridas._

— _No hace falta._

— _¿Puedes moverte?_

— _Preferiría no hacerlo._

 _Itachi abrió la boca para hablar pero casi enseguida la cerró. Sabía lo que quería preguntar, "¿duele?", pero no estaba dispuesto a contestar._

— _Sólo necesito descansar._

— _Joder, ¿eso es sangre?_

— _Me raspó los brazos, dijo que era divertido._

— _¡No lo digas así!_

 _Le miré, ligeramente incrédulo. Apoyé mis brazos para enderezar mi cuerpo, aunque sabía que no podría sentarme correctamente._

— _Perdona, nii-san, ¿cómo quieres que lo diga entonces? ¿Que los arañó mientras me penetraba porque no dejaba de moverme? ¿Que eso sólo lo excitó más?_

— _¡Cállate!_

— _¡¿Cuán más sucio quieres que me sienta?!_

 _Alcanzó mi brazo por entre los barrotes, me jaló hacia él._

— _No era mi intención que sonara así… Por favor, déjame curarte._

 _Solté un gruñido bajo, pero le dejé hacerlo. Tomó uno de los harapos de sus viejas camisas y lo remojó en una pequeña bandeja de agua. Luego de exprimirlo, lo pasó suavemente por sobre las heridas de mi brazo. Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que el flujo de sangre se detuviera por completo._

— _Tus defensas están bajas — Seguro lo dijo por lo que tardó en coagular._

— _No es novedad, siempre es así en estas fechas._

— _¿Cómo está tu cabeza?_

— _No deja de dar vueltas._

— _¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?_

— _No más de lo que ya haces, gracias._

 _Cuando terminó de limpiar envolvió mis antebrazos en harapos ligeramente más limpios, luego se tumbó de su lado de la reja cerca de mí._

— _¿Quieres hablar de ello?_

— _Preferiría que fingiéramos que nunca me fui de aquí._

— _Ojalá fuera tan fácil._

 _Ladeé mi vista hacia él y pude ver que una de sus manos estaba fuertemente aferrada a la reja. Sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos y miraba algún punto muerto entre mi cuerpo y el fondo de la jaula._

— _¿Qué te ocurre ahora?_

 _Tardó un poco en responder._

— _Lo de siempre, coraje conmigo mismo._

— _Sabes que esto no está en tu poder._

 _Alzó la cabeza para observarme._

— _Mamá contaba conmigo para que salieras de aquí._

— _Mamá creyó que iba a tener gemelos durante nueve meses aunque nadie salió después de mí, y que un ave amarilla venía a cantar a la jaula todas las noches._

— _¡No es lo mismo!_

— _Mamá deliraba, Itachi, ya es hora de que lo aceptes. No es tu responsabilidad sacarme de aquí._

— _No lo es, pero debería poder hacerlo._

— _¿Por qué deberías? ¿Acaso tus privilegios te dan alguna especie de inmunidad?_

 _No dijo nada, se limitó a observarme._

— _Eso pensé._

— _No lo entiendes — Respondió._

— _¿El qué?_

 _Agachó la cabeza, pero noté que paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar, buscando a los guardias. Como no encontró ninguno cerca, volvió a fijar su vista en mí y habló en voz muy baja._

— _He escuchado cosas, hablan sobre escapar._

 _Pasados unos segundos ahogué una risita._

— _¿Hablas en serio?_

— _¿Qué te da tanta risa?_

— _No sé con exactitud, ¿tal vez que ya lo intentamos alguna vez? ¿O quizás que los híbridos hablando de una rebelión durante las duchas no es una novedad?_

— _Esto es diferente._

— _No, Itachi, es exactamente lo mismo._

— _Ya hay un plan de acción, Sasuke — Contestó con voz apresurada, paseando de nuevo la vista para asegurarse —. Es posible que antes de que termine el mes estemos fuera y…_

 _Lo interrumpí con un golpe de mi puño en la reja._

— _Es suficiente, Itachi — Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus ambarinos y expresivos ojos de gato que para mí siempre eran una señal de seguridad. Tal vez eso cambiaría —. Que tú todavía quieras creer que hay posibilidad de huir no es mi problema, yo ya acepté que moriré aquí._

— _Sasuke…_

— _No quiero seguir hablando de esto — Luego de decir eso me alejé de la reja y me fui hasta el fondo de mi lado de la jaula. Me dejé caer en el piso dándole la espalda, dispuesto a dormir al menos un rato antes de que volvieran a buscarme._

 _No era algo fácil de asimilar, pero ya era una realidad. La única forma en que saldría de allí sería en una bolsa cuyo destino sería el basurero, cuando finalmente mi cuerpo hubiera llegado a su límite. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de aspirar cualquier cosa, porque cada día era exactamente igual al otro y con ningún otro objetivo más que no dejar a Itachi solo. Él debía saberlo._

 _El dolor también se desvaneció con el tiempo._

— _Sasuke… — Pero yo ya no lo escuché, no era capaz de hacerlo. Porque las circunstancias eran obvias y muchas veces hablar con él sembraba esperanza. Mi hermano quería salir porque él sabía lo que encontraría afuera, ya lo había visto antes. Yo nunca lo hice y lo que él me dijera no me ayudaría, a ninguno de los dos._

 _El silencio se extendió entre nosotros durante largos minutos sólo roto efímeramente por algunas voces a la distancia de híbridos que aún no dormían. Mi cuerpo se adormeció y mis párpados comenzaron a pesar, pero justo cuando empezaba a quedarme dormido, la puerta del lugar se abrió con un estruendo._

 _El laboratorio se llenó de gritos y sonidos de forcejeo: dos hombres con bata arrastraban a un tercero que no dejaba de retorcerse y lanzar maldiciones. Hacía un esfuerzo por soltarse, pero al estar encadenado no servía de nada. Lo arrastraron por entre los pasillos hasta llegar a una jaula no muy lejos de la mía y pronto sus gritos se mezclaron con los del resto de los híbridos._

 _Alcancé a distinguir algunas de sus frases._

— _¡Traicionado! ¡Todos esos hijos de perra lo pagarán! ¡Cada jodido segundo que me encierren serán mil años de ellos en el infierno!_

— _Deja de exagerar — Dijo uno de los hombres con molestia a la vez que tomaba una inyección del interior de su bata y le daba el golpe de gracia cerca de la yugular. El sujeto se retorció unos momentos más antes de quedarse quieto, luego de lo cual consiguieron meterlo a la jaula que tenían preparada._

 _Una vez estuvo dentro pude observarlo mejor. Era extremadamente pálido, de extraños ojos rasgados y ligeramente ambarinos, largo cabello negro y de complexión delgada. Si pudiera asociarlo con algún animal, sería una serpiente, una que pareció reptar en mi dirección una vez me distinguió entre los barrotes._

— _Hola amiguito, qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí._

 _Le miré con asco, los guardias golpearon la puerta de su celda._

— _No hables con el resto._

— _¿Quieres escapar, chico? — Ignoró al guardia, seguía observándome —. Deberías ayudarme… Sasuke._

 _La impresión que me provocó que supiera mi nombre fue suficiente para hacerme levantar. Estaba muy lejos como para que pudiera agarrarlo, así que sólo me acerqué tanto como mi jaula lo permitía._

— _¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?!_

— _Sasuke, no lo escuches — Habló mi hermano._

— _¡¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?!_

— _Yo sé muchas cosas que pueden servirte alguna vez — Murmuró aquel hombre con satisfacción —. Por cierto, me llamo Orochimaru._

— _No me interesa cómo te llamas, mucho menos lo que supuestamente tienes para mí — En cuanto me di cuenta de esa chispa de locura en sus ojos, supe que la información que tuviera para mí era justo del tipo que intentaba ignorar —. Déjame en paz._

 _Pero no retrocedió. Me observó con una sonrisa que me provocó náuseas._

— _¿Y si te dijera que podrías ser libre con tu hermano?_

 _Casi sentí el respingo de Itachi, pero si él tenía esperanza de una respuesta diferente, no era problema mío._

— _No me interesa — Contesté de inmediato._

 _Regresé a mi lugar y me recosté. Sentía la mirada de Itachi sobre mi espalda y una aún más incómoda sobre mi sien. Hice lo posible por ignorarlo, incluso cuando empezó a reír._

— _Pobre criatura, ha perdido toda esperanza._

 _Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras helaron mi sangre._

— _Al final el ave decide volar o dejarse morir con el invierno._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto**

— _¿Y Menma?_

— _¿Dónde está el otro chico Namikaze?_

— _No parece estar aquí._

— _¿Le habrá pasado algo en el incendio?_

— _Pero ahí está su hermano, así que él debería de andar cerca._

— _Pudo resultar herido. Chico, ¿dónde está tu hermano?_

— _Naruto, ¿viste a Menma?_

— _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

 _Los gritos de Sakura aún hacían eco en mi mente, se mezclaba con las voces que me rodeaban, tanto de gente conocida como de personas que nunca vi antes._

 _Todos lo buscaban, todos querían verlo, que él les explicara lo que había pasado._

— _Tal vez siga afuera._

— _A lo mejor se quedó en el lugar, buscando evidencias._

— _¿Viste lo que grabaron los helicópteros? El incendio fue devastador, no quedó nada en pie._

— _Yo estaba a unas cuadras y hasta allí llegaba el calor._

— _Si hay viento en la madrugada, todas las cenizas se esparcirán por la ciudad, deben tomarse medidas._

— _¿Qué opina el joven Namikaze al respecto?_

— _¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?_

 _El rostro preocupado frente a mí careció de identidad por unos segundos. Ya cuando identifiqué a Shikamaru, me esforcé por asentir aunque cada movimiento parecía lastimar todas las fibras del músculo. Era un dolor largo y apremiante, el suspiro desgastado que encerraba todo mi sufrimiento en una burbuja que me rodeaba por completo, que no me dejaba ver._

 _En algún lugar, Sakura aún lloraba, pero no era capaz de procesar nada de eso._

 _Nada estaba claro en mi cabeza más que una cosa._

 _Menma había roto su promesa._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _¿N-naruto?_

 _Hinata se sentó a mi lado en el tejado del edificio, donde llevaba quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Su largo cabello negro bailaba con la brisa nocturna y tapaba parte de su rostro antes de que ella lo apartara para mirarme. Aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron con rapidez, no se apartó._

— _¿Qué necesitas, Hinata?_

— _Quería saber cómo estabas._

 _¿Cómo estaba? No podía responderle algo que ni siquiera yo entendía._

 _Menma había muerto tres días atrás en el incendio, del que no pudo salir porque no fui capaz de entrar y ayudarle a tiempo. Nadie me culpaba por lo ocurrido y yo no entendía el motivo. Esperaba miradas acusadoras, gestos despectivos; pero no había nada de eso y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto._

 _Por un momento, lo deseaba, "Grítenme, díganme que todo fue culpa mía", como si su desprecio fuera mi castigo y necesitara que doliera más de lo que ya me impedía respirar correctamente._

— _Bien — Mentí. Hinata no tenía nada que ver con lo ocurrido y no quería involucrarla —, ¿tú cómo estás?_

— _Afligida, como todos — Dijo luego de un bajo suspiro —. Mañana me voy al Distrito Laboral._

 _La noticia debía sorprenderme, pero no sentí nada._

— _¿Tan pronto? ¿Neji está listo?_

— _No le gusta desentenderse de nuevo de todo lo que pasa aquí, pero sabe que es lo mejor._

— _¿Y tú lo estás?_

— _Supongo — Ella debía saber que me era imposible hablar del asunto en ese momento, por ello no preguntaba. Sin embargo, tampoco era buena hablando y debido a ello nos sumimos en un profundo silencio, ambos con la mirada perdida en las nubes altas que no se confundían con la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Desde ahí era visible gran parte de la ciudad: el centro a nuestra derecha, parte de la oscura periferia del lado izquierdo. Enfrente, los restos calcinados de la galería no alcanzaban a ser cubiertos por los edificios alrededor y parecían brillar a la luz de la luna que las nubes bajas dejaban pasar. Aún soltaban un poco de humo debido a todos los químicos en el interior y de alguna manera, Menma aún estaba ahí._

— _En realidad… Y-yo… Quería hablar contigo, Naruto — Soltó de repente._

— _¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? — Me obligué a prestarle atención, más aún por su tono agudo y temeroso._

— _N-no exactamente… — Frotaba sus manos sobre su regazo y tenía la mirada baja. Su cara estaba tan roja que temí que tuviera fiebre._

— _Hey, ¿estás bien? — Acerqué mi mano a su frente para confirmar mis sospechas, pero sin aviso la agarró con gran fuerza._

— _Y-yo… Necesito que me escuches. Q-que me escuches y n-no me interrumpas._

 _Me alarmé un poco por su actitud, pero cerré la boca. Guardó silencio unos segundos más antes de dejar salir su voz temblorosa._

— _Y-yo… Siempre te observaba desde mi celda, aunque nunca pudimos hablar… Sabía c-como sufrías por lo que le hacían a tu hermano y que tratabas de defenderlo pero te lastimaban…_

 _¿A qué venía eso ahora? Sus palabras causaron una punzada dolorosa, aunque también algo de curiosidad._

— _Y-yo siempre fui una carga para Neji, porque tenía que protegerme de ellos… Pero… Un día, después de que te encontraras con ese chico de cabello negro, supe que quería ser como tú, y ayudar a mi primo…_

 _¿Se refería a Itachi? ¡Pero si en esa ocasión fui un fiasco total! No pude ayudar realmente a Menma y estuve a punto de morir a causa del derrame interno. Iba a preguntarle de qué iba su discurso cuando su agarre se volvió más fuerte._

— _Gracias a ti es que logré mejorar — Su voz sonó más tranquila —. Gracias a ti es que decidí seguir adelante y ayudar a Neji… Realmente tu determinación me dio la esperanza de que realmente pudiéramos salir de allí algún día… Y ahora estamos aquí._

 _Entrelazaba sus dedos una y otra vez, sus nudillos tan blancos que competían con la luna sobre nosotros._

— _Ahora que estamos a salvo, me he dado cuenta de que… Siento más que agradecimiento, más que admiración, por ti…_

 _El poco color que había desaparecido de sus mejillas volvió con fuerza. Tardó bastante en decidirse a alzar la vista, a dirigir sus ojos hacia los míos. El brillo perlado reflejaba la luz de la luna sobre nosotros; reconocí en su mirar la determinación que ya antes pude notar durante los últimos meses encerrados, cada vez que Neji necesitó su ayuda._

— _Estoy enamorada de ti._

… _¿Qué?_

 _Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y un fuerte bochorno me invadió. Mi mano se sintió repentinamente abrumada por el toque de Hinata y esta vez yo aparté la mirada._

— _¿D-de qué estás hablando-ttebayo?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Ah… Yo… — No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podía decir, ¿que acaso existía respuesta para algo como eso? Tenía calor a pesar de que la noche estaba especialmente fría y ahora parecía incapaz de hablar sin tartamudear —. Yo no…_

— _Tranquilo, y-yo no espero una respuesta — Dijo entonces con una sonrisa —, sólo quería decírtelo antes de marcharme._

 _Se levantó repentinamente y casi perdió el equilibrio, luego se enderezó y aunque el color rojo seguía en sus mejillas, me ofreció una sonrisa._

— _Tenía que decirlo, también para que supieras que siempre contarás conmigo sin importar las circunstancias._

 _Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, pero irreales en un momento como aquel._

 _Yo no lo merecía._

— _Hinata, yo… — Me levanté, para poder verla fijamente. Aún no terminaba de entender su confesión, pero sus últimas palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza e hice lo que en ese momento catalogué como necesario — Eso no está bien._

 _Se mostró confundida, así que tomé una de sus manos, con suavidad para que no creyera que se trataba de un rechazo directo._

— _No merezco ser amado por alguien como tú. T-tú lograste tanto dentro de ese lugar… Y yo..._

— _Entiendo — Me cortó._

 _Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apartó mi mano de la suya con un golpe de la contraria. Bajó la mirada apesadumbrada y se rodeó a sí misma con sus brazos. No dijo nada por casi un minuto y yo no me moví de mi lugar._

— _¿De verdad crees que Menma te culparía de lo ocurrido?_

— _¿Eh? — ¿Acaso me había leído la mente? O tal vez simplemente era muy obvio el motivo de mis palabras —. No, no lo haría, pero eso no cambia que…_

— _Enfrentaste tu miedo para salvarlo, Naruto, no sé por qué te quieres hacer menos._

— _¡Pero vacilé! — Estallé entonces, ella se hizo hacia atrás ligeramente sorprendida y me arrepentí, pero no hice el esfuerzo por acercarme de nuevo —. Él estaría aquí, pero fallé._

— _Todos lo hemos hecho, él debió saber que también lo harías._

— _¿A qué viene esto ahora, Hinata?_

— _Has estado aquí casi dos días porque no soportas ver a nadie a la cara — De nuevo pude ver ese brillo de determinación —. Crees que te culpamos, que no mereces estar con nosotros, pero te equivocas. A tu manera nos has ayudado en muchas ocasiones, ¡no puedes rendirte ahora! ¡Menma no lo querría!_

 _Su silencio pareció hundirme en algún lugar sin aire. No podía hablar y lo único de lo que era consciente tenía que ver con pequeños caminos salados en mis mejillas que provenían de mis ojos._

— _Vine para decirte que cuentas conmigo, a pesar de lo ocurrido con Menma y todo lo que pase después, a pesar de todo… Porque eres mi amigo, Naruto._

 _Ahora ella tomó mis manos, que estaban tiesas y en mis costados. Su rostro se alzó al mío y depositó un muy suave beso en mi mejilla, al que no supe cómo reaccionar._

— _Menma no querría esto para ti, Naruto. Él querría que siguieras adelante y terminaras con esto._

 _Perdí mi mirada en el suelo, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Sin saberlo, ella había dicho las palabras que me mantendrían en pie los próximos seis meses, porque gracias a ellas sabía que a pesar de mis errores, había alguien que confiaba plenamente en mí._

— _¿Cuándo volverás, Hinata?_

 _Y ese alguien me había prometido también que seguiría a mi lado._

— _Vendré para tu cumpleaños, ¿está bien?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke**

— _Por favor, deja de moverte._

— _Se está acercando, Sasuke, nos llevará con él._

— _Ahí no hay nada, nii-san._

— _¡Tenemos que movernos! — Exclamó Itachi fuera de sí._

— _¡Quédate quieto, se abrirá la herida!_

 _Había sido distinto esta vez. Ya antes nos habían perseguido policías, hasta comitivas enteras destinadas a llevarnos a la justicia, pero nunca fue de esa forma._

 _Presionaba un trozo de mezclilla de mi pantalón contra la herida en la pierna de mi hermano, pero esta no dejaba de sangrar. Ya había tratado de sacar la bala, pero se había desintegrado al contacto con la sangre de Itachi y ahora sólo era un recuerdo en la tonalidad verdosa de la herida._

 _Si esta no coagulaba, no estaba seguro de qué procedía. Mi camisa era ahora un trapo empapado en sangre en la esquina del callejón y mi pantalón tampoco duraría para siempre._

 _Algo inquieto, mi respiración se volvió errática y eso pareció hacer reaccionar a mi hermano._

— _No pongas esa cara._

— _¿Cuál quieres que ponga? Te estás desangrando._

— _Haz el torniquete de una buena vez — Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras._

— _Podrías perder la pierna._

— _Mejor que morir desangrado, ¿no crees? — ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento como ese?_

 _Luego de un momento en silencio total, me resigné con un suspiro. Hice un nuevo corte a mi pantalón._

— _Los torniquetes se hacen cuando hay posibilidad de que te atiendan en algún lugar, aquí no tendrás eso._

— _Sobreviviré._

 _Solté un bufido, su expresión adquirió un tinte divertido, hasta que vio la herida de mi brazo derecho._

— _¡¿En qué momento te hicieron eso?! ¡Venías delante de mí!_

— _Cuando me agaché para ayudarte._

— _¡Déjame ver!_

— _No es profundo, así que no hay de qué preocuparse._

 _Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el dolor lo mantuvo en su lugar. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, así como sus puños, tratando de contener el grito que moría por salir de su garganta. Pero él no se permitiría verse débil, no en esta situación, cuando yo estaba presente._

— _Atiéndelo en cuanto termines con esto, no quiero que se te infecte._

 _Asentí y comencé a hacer el nudo. Pronto lo único que se escuchaba era su respiración irregular tratando de ignorar el dolor. Era mejor eso a que perdiera la consciencia._

— _Algunas veces no entiendo el sentido de todo esto — Dije en un murmullo, poco tiempo después._

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _Huir así no nos lleva a ningún lado, es un ciclo enfermizo. ¿De qué sirvió escapar si nuestra situación es similar a cuando estábamos atrapados?_

— _Las cosas mejorarán, Sasuke, ya lo verás._

— _Suenas muy poco realista._

— _Es cosa de resistir._

— _No parece suficiente._

 _Le miré, pero noté la ausencia en sus ojos. Posiblemente había vuelto a ese estado ilusorio de antes. Tal vez era mejor así, porque fue el momento de apretar el nudo para cortar el flujo de sangre. Podía perder la pierna, y sería mi culpa._

— _Hay algo que quiero que hagas por mí, Sasuke._

— _¿De qué se trata? — Contesté distraído._

— _Necesito que vivas por ambos._

 _Me tomé un momento para asimilar sus palabras, para entender el estado de su cuerpo y revisar el torniquete para comprobar que funcionaba correctamente. Luego me acomodé al lado de él._

— _Tú no vas a morir, Itachi, no lo voy a permitir._

— _Las cosas no son tan sencillas._

— _¿Qué te pasa? Hace apenas un momento eras el rey del optimismo._

 _No contestó, prefirió desviar la vista. Tomé su mano para que volviera a mirarme, ligeramente molesto._

— _Nii-san…_

— _¿Vivirías por mí, Sasuke?_

— _No es momento para hablar de…_

— _Dime que lo harás — Tomó mi mano con la que tenía libre, me observó con intensidad —, dime que vivirás por ambos._

 _¿Qué haría en un mundo sin mi hermano? ¿Qué haría sin la única persona que me quedaba en la vida? La respuesta a su pregunta era fácil, yo ya la tenía en mente desde muchos años antes._

" _En cuanto tú desaparezcas de este mundo, iré contigo. Porque si he aguantado tantos años es sólo por ti. Ya no me quedará nada después"_

— _Viviré por ambos, nii-san — Contesté con una sonrisa, una que correspondió antes de que el sueño se lo llevara._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

 _Lo reconocería en cualquier lado, sus ojos tan iguales a los míos tenían un brillo singular._

 _Tan parecido, pero era una mentira._

 _Los brazos de Sakura estaban empapados de sangre y está escurría por su piel hasta llegar al suelo. Sus gritos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, pero aún lastimaban mis oídos._

 _Quería llegar a ella, pero no podía moverme._

— _¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor! — Hinata parecía muy entretenida en hacer figuras sobre su piel. Encajaba el cuchillo y apartaba el líquido brillante para poder ver lo que dibujaba. Su sonrisa era aterradora por la inocencia que parecía tener, que la hacía ver como un niño con crayones nuevos que pinta sobre hojas usadas por el otro lado — ¡Naruto!_

 _Era increíble que Hinata se las arreglara sola para mantener sujetas las extremidades de la pelirrosa, debía tener una técnica o simplemente una fuerza descomunal._

 _Luego del grito de suplica, Hinata negó con la cabeza y sonrió como lo haría alguien que intenta explicar algo a un niño pequeño._

— _Te has portado mal, Sakura, y debes pagar por ello — Acto seguido volteó en mi dirección, sus ojos fijos en los míos —. Debes entender que Naruto es sólo mío, y que nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiarlo._

— _¡Hinata, por favor! — Hablé yo esta vez — ¡Ella no se merece esto!_

— _Haz que se calle, por favor — Contestó ella fingiendo mucha tristeza. Iba a seguir con su trabajo, pero volteó a ver a la persona que estaba tras de mí — ¿Menma?_

— _No voy a hacer algo innecesario, Hyuuga — Contestó_ , _molesto, mi hermano. Presionó más su pie en mi espalda, donde mis manos estaban atadas —. Apresúrate mejor._

— _¡Ah! Que aguafiestas eres._

— _No olvides que este es tu estúpido capricho, yo tengo mejores cosas en qué gastar mi tiempo._

 _Ella le miró indiferente unos momentos más antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a lo suyo._

— _Eres muy duro conmigo, Menma, y eso que en poco tiempo seré tu cuñada…_

— _No me relaciones con esta porquería, tu obsesión no es problema mío._

 _La réplica de Hinata quedó ahogada por un grito de Sakura, con renovada energía. Aparentemente, no se dió cuenta de qué tan profundo le había enterrado el cuchillo esta vez._

— _Por favor… — Susurré, para que sólo él me escuchara — Déjala en paz..._

 _Soltó una risa baja, apoyó su pie con más fuerza y escuché el crujido de mi muñeca. No rota, pero sí fracturada. Me costó mucho no gritar._

— _Naruto… — Sakura ya no parecía tener consciencia de lo que le rodeaba debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, pero eso no evitó que Hinata le diera un fuerte golpe en la mejilla._

— _¡Deja de decir su nombre! ¡Él es mío! ¡MÍO! ¡Y nada de lo que hagas lo va a…!_

— _Joder, contrólate — Menma se hizo escuchar por sobre sus gritos. Hinata se detuvo de inmediato y le observó, no con miedo, pero sí como si fuera alguien a quien debía obedecer._

 _De repente, empezó a llorar._

— _Ella quiere quitármelo, ¿por qué dejas que lo haga?_

 _Un suspiro frustrado salió de entre sus labios y apartó su pie de mi espalda. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, luego se agachó para quedar a su altura._

— _Ella no es importante ahora — Dijo con un tono de voz mucho más suave —, mejor empieza con lo que viniste a hacer._

— _P-pero ella…_

— _Lo que hiciste es suficiente, sé que no volverá a intentarlo._

— _¿Lo prometes, Menma?_

 _La mirada de admiración en sus ojos perla me desconcertó por completo, pero la sonrisa que mi hermano le dedicó fue peor._

 _Sentí asco._

— _Te lo prometo. Anda._

 _Hinata se enderezó y, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a acercarse. Menma recargó a Sakura en la pared y volteó en mi dirección una última vez antes de salir del callejón trepando por la pared. Dejé de concentrarme en ello cuando la ojiperla llegó hasta mí, con una extraña sonrisa y algo brillante en su mano derecha._

 _Lo siguiente que supe, es que gritaba el nombre de mi hermano, cegado por el dolor._

 _Pero él no regresó._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

" _Viviré por ambos" era probablemente la frase más estúpida que había dicho, pero mientras corría intentando escapar del policía rubio, pensé en el verdadero peso de ella._

 _Posiblemente desviarme por un callejón fue el peor error que cometí alguna vez, porque ese tipo de trampas no funcionaban una segunda ocasión. Él ya estaba preparado._

 _El brillo del arma me alertó justo antes de escuchar el sonido del disparo. Había muchas más esperando sobre la azotea de los edificios que rodeaban el callejón, no podría escapar por arriba._

 _Ya no era sólo uno, sino diez o más policías frente al callejón. En medio de ellos la cabellera rubia se acercaba, el policía tenía la seguridad plasmada en su rostro._

 _Se sabía ganador._

 _Pasé mi vista por todos lados, intentando encontrar una salida que no hubiera notado antes. Alguna coladera entreabierta, una rejilla de ventilación, o quizás una de las puertas escondidas que se usaban durante la guerra._

 _No había nada._

 _Podía, sin embargo, arriesgarme a unos disparos. Si corría con suficiente velocidad, podría impulsarme y saltar el muro de guardias para volver a la calle y escapar de la emboscada. Era muy poco probable que pudieran dispararme sin temer el atacar a sus propios compañeros y después de ello nadie podría seguirme el paso._

 _Decidido, me puse en cuclillas para tomar impulso, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió._

 _Media hora antes me habían detectado y desde entonces estaba corriendo. Podía notar el dolor cortesía de algún desgarre en los músculos de mis piernas. Aun si conseguía escapar, mi velocidad se vería considerablemente reducida y era casi seguro que no me iría sin un disparo._

 _Me invadió el pánico, el policía rubio se acercaba cada vez más y yo no tenía un plan de acción. Me dije que Itachi necesitaba de mí, pero lo cierto es que él estaría bien mientras pudiera conseguirse alimento, o al menos eso esperaba._

" _Vamos, debes escapar" Me dije por tercera ocasión. Mi mente jugó en mi contra entonces y me llenó de bruma._

 _¿Para qué quería escapar? ¿Para volver a encerrarme en esa alcantarilla con mi hermano? ¿Para fingir que somos felices mientras cada día era más difícil conseguir alimento? Llevaba tres días sin probar bocado, una semana entera sin cambiarme de ropa._

" _¿Qué quieren de mí?" ¿Por qué tanto desgaste por alguien como yo? Había muchas cosas que no entendía, que siempre tomé por hecho porque mi hermano lo decía._

 _¿No sería mejor resolver esa incógnita de una vez?_

" _... dime que vivirás por ambos"_

 _¿Realmente sería capaz de ello?_

 _Escapar… ¿de qué precisamente? Mi vista se nubló, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y mis rodillas fallaron. Para cuando pude volver a enfocar la vista, el policía estaba frente a mí, apuntando a mi frente con su arma._

 _Fue entonces cuando lo entendí._

" _Lo siento, nii-san, no puedo vivir por ambos."_

 _Alcé la mirada, cargada de ira ciega que era más bien para mí mismo. Ya no podía luchar más, no así._

" _Lo siento, Itachi"_

 _Al momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron, me di cuenta que la suya era extraña. Por un momento, apenas un instante, lució tan desesperado como yo._

— _Es todo, Uchiha._

 _Sonreí._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

" _Él querría que siguieras adelante y terminaras con esto". Las palabras de Hinata sonaban en mi cabeza cada vez con más fuerza, sobre todo desde la primera vez que me encontré a Sasuke Uchiha. La voz se acentuaba ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, apenas a unos metros._

 _Finalmente podría empezar a ser la persona que mi hermano quería. Sasuke era el primer paso para el camino a esa verdad que tanto nos había costado. Nuestras cartas estaban sobre la mesa con la mejor jugada que pudimos planear y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tener al enemigo en nuestras manos._

 _Seguro era demasiado optimista, pero no podía evitar pensarlo cuando, después de tres intentos, Sasuke estaba bajo nuestro control._

 _Me acerqué con paso regular, para fingir que no estaba ansioso por restregarle en la cara que finalmente estaba ahí. Le apunté con el arma a la frente, hice que sonara al cargarse._

 _Luego de un suspiro resignado, alzó la vista. Estaba molesto, lo sabía, y aquello me encantaba._

 _Abrí la boca para hablar, entonces nuestras miradas se conectaron._

 _Lo primero que vi fue dolor, y habría sido normal si no me evocara a una sensación tan familiar que me cortó la felicidad de raíz._

— _Es todo, Uchiha._

 _Sonrió, mi mano se movió a mi cuello por impulso. Mis hombres lo obligaron a levantarse y caminar hacia las patrullas. Le pusieron esposas gruesas en las manos y los pies, el cañón de tres pistolas diferentes apuntaba a su espalda. Con esa imagen tan desagradable, se alejaron hacia la entrada del callejón; yo no me moví de mi lugar._

 _Me cuestioné qué había hecho._

— _¿Estás bien, Naruto? — Preguntó Shikamaru a la vez que se acercaba._

— _Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?_

— _Creí que a estas alturas estarías saltando de felicidad por todo el callejón._

 _Sí, yo también lo pensaba._

— _Estaba muy vulnerable, no pareció justo capturarlo así._

— _¿Acaso enloqueciste? Esto no es una competencia, Naruto, es una búsqueda constante de respuestas._

— _Pudimos simplemente intentar hablar con él y…_

— _Basta, Naruto — Me cortó —, terminamos aquí, tenemos que volver._

 _Hice caso a regañadientes, así salimos del callejón. Justo cuando llegamos a la zona iluminaba, la patrulla que llevaba a Sasuke arrancaba rumbo a la base._

 _Pude verlo en el asiento trasero. En vez de estar asustado o inquieto, tenía la mirada perdida en la ciudad a través de la ventana. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento, pero en la suya no había nada más que una profunda indiferencia._

 _Pudieron ser un par de ojos azules en vez de negros y no habría notado la diferencia._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Perdí la cuenta de todas las cosas que dije esa noche. A ratos el dolor volvía, a veces se aminoraba con un buen recuerdo. Cuando era mi turno de escucharlo, perdía mi mirada en sus largas pestañas, en sus ojos oscuros, sus labios finos. En mi cabeza se proyectaba su historia, su dolor era el mío por momentos.

Primero sentados, luego acostados el uno al lado del otro. La lluvia se detuvo y un rato después empezó de nuevo, después comenzó el frío y nos cubrí con las mantas. El techo del lugar se iluminaba ocasionalmente por los rayos y se volvía una pintura del enramado de los árboles, luego se oscurecía, como si una gran ola arrastrara con ella cada sombra y cada emoción dentro de ese cuarto.

Cuando terminamos, nos quedamos un buen rato tumbados uno frente al otro. Nuestras miradas fijas en el contrario, con nuestras manos unidas sobre el colchón. Le veía y era difícil pensar que en un principio yo había significado el final de su camino, y él el comienzo del mío.

Lo pensé, pero no se lo dije, mi mano rozó su mejilla con suavidad y cerró los ojos. Nuestros labios se encontraron en un confuso mar de sensaciones, de emociones, de ideas tan revueltas como mi estómago cada vez que me tocaba.

Y supe, de alguna manera, que ya no teníamos que temer, porque nuestras manos estaban unidas y mientras estuviéramos juntos podríamos enfrentar todo lo que se nos pusiera enfrente.

El cielo comenzó a esclarecer. Pronto aparecerían los primeros rayos del amanecer.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_

Hola :D

Finalmente, después de casi dos meses, actualizo Error Genético :')

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero apenas volví de vacaciones empecé la universidad y pues está canijo tener tiempo para escribir :c

De hecho, si pude actualizar es porque me enfermé de Varicela y tengo que estar en reposo xD Hurra (?

Antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, debo decirles que este capítulo no es un "relleno" ni nada de ese tipo. Era un capítulo muy necesario para que nuestros chicos pasen a una próxima etapa en su relación. Después ya no tendrán tiempo :'v

Espero lo disfruten, nos vemos. :')


	24. Capítulo 23: Al límite

_**Capítulo 23: Al límite**_

 **Naruto.**

El sol se había alzado sobre nosotros desde hace un par de horas; bañaba el pequeño bosque que nos rodeaba e iluminaba la estancia por los brillos que reflejaban las gotas de lluvia de la noche anterior en las ventanas. Había pájaros del otro lado revoloteando y cantando con insistencia. Los árboles no tenían ese aspecto opaco que caracterizaba a los del distrito y algunos de sus verdes follajes estaban cubiertos de extrañas flores y frutos que nunca tuve el placer de conocer.

Era difícil apartar la vista de ese espectáculo, sobre todo por la tranquilidad que transmitía. Esa que tanto busqué, sin darme cuenta de que no hacerlo me había llevado a un punto del que no habría vuelto de no ser por la persona a mi lado.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi mano, donde había dos tabletas especialmente desarrolladas para Menma y para mí, que ocultaban nuestro aroma a híbrido entre otras cosas más difíciles de explicar. Las tomaba desde que salimos de aquella cuarentena. Eran de un extraño sabor salado además de algo desagradables para un estómago en ayuno. A veces ocasionaba dolores de cabeza o profundo cansancio, por lo que me cuestioné si era realmente necesario seguir con ello.

En la cama, a mi lado, Sasuke aún dormía. Su piel pálida desprendía su olor natural de híbrido; no era desagradable, de hecho me gustaba acercarme de vez en cuando a su cuello y aspirar suavemente, como una pequeña dosis de una medicina, o una calada de cigarro que no contaminaba mis pulmones.

— Sasuke… — Toqué su mejilla con un dedo, pero no reaccionó — Despierta-ttebayo.

Se removió un poco, lo que por alguna razón me hizo sonreír. Hice de lado las pastillas y me recosté sobre mis codos junto a él.

— Anda, se nos hará tarde…

— ¿Tarde? — No estaba completamente despierto, pero sí lo suficiente como para tratar de entender lo que pasaba. Sus ojos se entreabrieron y una de sus manos se movió a su rostro para ocultarlo de la luz.

— El tren, tenemos que estar a bordo en dos horas y debemos ir a desayunar…

Poco después sus ojos se abrieron completamente y le sonreí; trató de corresponder con una mueca torcida y acto seguido se desperezó para levantarse, pero no se lo permití.

Había puesto mi mano en su pecho. Observó el gesto con desconcierto.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó con voz ronca.

Le miré fijamente, pero no dije nada. Mi mano sobre su torso subió hasta su mentón y mis dedos índice y medio le sostuvieron. Sus cejas se alzaron, pero de una corta sonrisa le hice saber que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Descansaste?

— Sí.

Mi mano subió hasta acuñar su mejilla para sentir su tersa piel contra mis dedos. Una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa se posó en sus labios, su mirada fingía extrañeza.

— ¿Por qué tan cortante-ttebayo?

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, tanto que sentí el calor de mi aliento al chocar contra sus labios.

— ¿Acaso debería decir algo más? — Sentí su mano colocándose discretamente en mi cintura, un gesto al que ya estaba acostumbrado por aquellas largas noches en el hospital.

— Hehe, tienes razón — Deposité un beso en su mejilla —. No hay de qué hablar.

Me gustaba esa sincronía que tenía con Sasuke, que nos permitía saber lo que el otro estaba buscando. La noche anterior lo había sentido cerca de mí y eso me había ayudado a no enloquecer con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, que me evocaban memorias tan lejanas.

Pero una cosa era sentirlo de esa forma y otra muy diferente poder tocarlo como lo hacía en ese momento.

Pasando mi mano por su cuello al tiempo que besaba sus labios con insistencia. Acariciando su pecho por sobre la ropa mientras su mano repartía suaves toques en mi cintura. Me dejé caer a su lado para no apoyar todo mi peso sobre él y aprovechó mi movimiento para profundizar el beso.

Sentí su lengua colarse dentro de mi boca, su mano libre subir a mi mejilla y pasar por mi oreja para aferrarse a mis cabellos. Se me erizó la piel cuando me acercó a él por completo y pude sentir su cuerpo recargado en el mío.

Mis manos se movieron a su espalda con lentitud. Nuestras piernas se enredaron y un suspiro suyo murió en mi boca al tiempo que mi respiración se volvía errática. Sonreí.

— Tal vez no tengamos tanta prisa como creí.

— Cierra la boca.

Me dejé llevar un buen rato por el ritmo de su boca, hasta que sentí sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. La necesidad apremiante de tocarlo hacía arder mis manos.

Copié el gesto. Delineé los músculos de su torso y sostuve su cadera; pasé mis pulgares suavemente por cada trozo de piel disponible. Él hizo algo similar y sus manos comenzaron a subir.

Acariciaron de lleno mi abdomen, rodearon mis costillas y enmarcaron mi espalda. Cuando llegaron a mi pecho y sus dedos tocaron esa zona tan sensible, separé nuestras bocas con un gemido que no pude contener.

Ahora fue él quien me sonrió. Le mordí el labio como venganza. Mis manos se apresuraron a continuar su recorrido.

Luego mis dedos encontraron, de nuevo, la venda que le cubría.

La misma sensación de culpabilidad me invadió y estuve a punto de apartar mis manos cuando él las detuvo en su lugar. Me observó con la ceja arqueada, me regañaba por alejarme de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera aclararlo, se enderezó para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Sin dejar de mirarme, tomó los bordes de su camisa y la alzó sobre sus hombros.

— Sasuke, yo… — Quise decir algo, lo que fuera, para hacerle entender que no quería rechazarlo, pero negó al tiempo que la prenda caía al suelo con un sonido sordo.

La vista de su torso era interrumpida por la venda, que cubría desde un poco arriba de las costillas hasta casi llegar a sus axilas. Tragué saliva. Me observó un momento antes de quitar el seguro y deshacerse de ella.

Iba a intervenir, pero de nuevo me hizo entender que debía quedarme callado. Sus dedos adquirieron un ritmo conforme la venda se enrollaba lejos de su cuerpo y cuando estaba cerca de acabar, acercó la tela a mis manos.

— Puedes terminar.

Le miré confundido, pero su expresión era tranquila. Sin poder evitarlo, mi cabeza me llevaba a pensamientos fatalistas, pero me obligué a concentrarme en el presente y lo que él me pedía. Para ello, cerré los ojos un momento y respiré profundamente.

Mis dedos libres acariciaban cuanto podían la piel de su torso mientras desenrollaban la venda. Pude notar como se erizaba bajo mi tacto. La respiración de Sasuke se volvía un poco más rápida y una parte de mí se sintió bien por ser el causante.

Para cuando terminé, estaba sentado frente a él. Uní nuestros labios al tiempo que la venda terminaba de enrollarse en mi brazo. La dejé caer al lado de la cama, luego él dirigió mis manos hacia su pecho.

Me aparté y bajé la mirada por un momento. Ahí, justo en lo que debió ser el centro del golpe, yacía su último vestigio: una mancha de color oscuro del tamaño de mi pulgar, que contrastaba profundamente con el color de su piel a pesar de que el tiempo ya había desvanecido gran parte.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando alcé el rostro. Le sonreí levemente antes de inclinarme para depositar un beso sobre el moretón. Eso le arrancó un suspiro.

— No fue tu culpa — Dijo en un susurro. Acarició mi cabello con su mano derecha.

— Lo sé.

Nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo. Me incliné poco a poco hacia él.

— Y yo decidí protegerte — Dijo al separarnos.

— Lo sé — Deposité un beso cerca de su cuello. Volvió a suspirar.

— Lo haría de nuevo, ¿sabes?

Reí suavemente, encantado de que quisiera dejar claro aquello en el momento menos indicado. No era tiempo para palabras, sólo podía pensar en sentirlo tanto como fuera posible.

— Lo sé, nos encargaremos de que eso no vuelva a pasar, ¿está bien?

Su respuesta fue una mordida a mi lóbulo izquierdo. Fue una sensación extrañamente gratificante, que me hizo corresponder con una corta mordida a su cuello.

Pasó sus dedos a propósito sobre la placa de metal que adornaba mi yugular, yo no pude evitar tensarme.

— Está frío — Comentó.

— Siempre lo está, fue diseñado para tenerlo presente, ¿sabes?

Hubo quietud por unos momentos, luego pude sentir sus labios sobre la placa como si se tratara de un espejismo. Algo del nudo que provocaba esa cosa en mi garganta pareció disminuir.

Entonces me incliné por completo sobre él. Poco a poco su cuerpo cedió hasta quedar sobre el colchón. Nuestros besos se volvieron más demandantes, o al menos así lo sentía por la forma en que tomaba mis labios. Me embargaba la necesidad de hacer que el contacto fuera más largo e intenso. Donde antes estuvo mi lengua ahora mis dientes trataban de abrirse paso, sin que me diera cuenta.

Me empapé de él. Deseaba más y fue cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraron. Se trató de apenas un roce de las telas de nuestros pantalones, un roce especialmente cálido. Ninguno contuvo su voz.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, él también lo hizo. La sorpresa estaba impresa en su rostro y probablemente no era diferente en el mío. Sus ojos, extrañamente brillosos, y sus mejillas levemente encendidas, provocaron algo en mí que no era precisamente desconocido. Yo no era del todo ajeno a esa situación, pero él…

— Sasuke…

— Hazlo de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué?

— Vamos — Insistió, usando un tono de voz muy suave.

Mi cuerpo hizo caso antes que mi razón, y es que aquello se había sentido tan bien que era imposible no repetirlo.

Esta vez lo hice con más fuerza. Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas y mi frente quedó apoyada en su hombro por la oleada de placer que me invadió. Sentí su fuerte respiración contra mi pecho. La expectación de una sensación tan nueva pareció brotar de algún lugar desconocido y esparcirse por mi cuerpo como una segunda sangre.

Quería escucharlo. Joder, que necesitaba escucharlo.

Mi mente se llenó de bruma y sentí mi corazón acelerado. Con cada nueva fricción, el calor dentro de mí aumentaba y sus manos se sostenían a mí con más fuerza. Lo escuchaba, con sorprendente nitidez. Su voz parecía estar en todos lados.

Mi vista recorrió su cuerpo: las pequeñas gotas de sudor que parecían brillar sobre su pecho, la excitación que se reflejaba en esas zonas rosáceas y sus ojos fijos en los míos antes de atraerme con un beso húmedo y demandante.

Podía sentirlo todo: su lengua, su aliento, sus labios acariciando los míos. Su mano en mi nuca, en mi cintura, su cuerpo frotándose con el mío. Su boca, devorándome, y ambos incapaces de detenernos siquiera por un momento para poder respirar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, luego acelerarse de forma vertiginosa a la par de esa sensación en mi vientre bajo. No importaba cuanto me moviera sobre él, nuestras miradas no se desconectaron.

Sólo en ese momento, cuando parecía ser el fin de todo, cuando mi razón se nubló tanto que pronto sólo fui capaz de observar sus irises.

Y sentir sus manos, y susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

 **OoOoOoO**

Luego de una rápida ducha, un cambio de pantalones y un par de desayunos para llevar comprados a prisa en la estación, subimos al convoy que nos llevaría de vuelta al distrito.

Luego de recuperar el aliento y acomodar nuestro equipaje en el compartimento, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y perdimos la mirada en la ventanilla.

Si uno se inclinaba un poco para ver hacia atrás, todavía era posible divisar una parte del domo del Distrito de Investigación, rodeado por la masa de contaminantes que se extendía más allá de lo observable. En parte por la distancia y también porque su concentración nublaba hasta las nubes más altas, daba la impresión de que el domo se encontraba a unos pasos de una pared grisácea.

A pesar de las horas de descanso, el sueño invadió a ambos después de comer, a eso de la mitad del viaje. Desperté cuando faltaban apenas unos minutos y ya habían avisado por las bocinas que los pasajeros debían procurar su equipaje.

— ¿Qué es lo que sigue? — Sasuke rompió el silencio tenso que se había formado ante la expectativa de volver.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué haremos al volver al distrito?

Me enderecé, porque había estado recargado en su hombro, y me acomodé en mi lado del asiento sin soltar su mano.

— ¿Recuerdas los paquetes que se enviaban desde el Distrito de Investigación?

— Recordaré eso y los gritos de Tsunade toda mi vida — Contestó a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

— Hehe. Bueno, el punto es que discutí con Shikamaru al respecto y tenemos un plan.

— Hn, lo supuse — Dijo con una sonrisa —. ¿De qué va?

— El paquete de este mes debía llegar hoy en la mañana, así que dejamos que así fuera, sólo que colocamos un rastreador para ver a dónde lo llevan.

Mi voz perdió entusiasmo. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y coloqué mi huella en la pantalla para desbloquearlo. A pesar de que la operación inició desde la mañana, no había nada nuevo en mis mensajes.

— Shikamaru debió contactar conmigo desde hace horas. El paquete debió llegar ya.

— Tal vez esté ocupado atrapando a toda esa gente.

Sasuke lo dijo con buena intención, sin embargo, era evidente que ni él creía que aquella operación iba a lograr algo. No lo culpaba.

— Puede ser, o tal vez simplemente le dio pereza marcarme.

— ¿No deberías estar allí? Es decir, es tu operación y estabas muy ansioso por ella.

Lo dijo con voz seria, pero me rodeo con su brazo por mis hombros.

— Ya no soportaba la presión, pensé que podría relajarme con un día que estuviera en ese lugar y después regresaría como nuevo al trabajo.

— ¿Y no es así?

Me encogí de hombros.

— No deja de ser una pesadilla volver.

— Es algo de lo que te has propuesto no escapar.

— ¿De qué lado estás, teme? — Pregunté de forma socarrona, esperando que el tono ocultara mi nerviosismo. La conversación había empezado mal y no me sentía capaz de continuar fingiendo que todo fluía con naturalidad.

No funcionó, su ceño se frunció de inmediato. Me acerqué y le rodeé la cintura con un brazo, a lo que no se resistió.

— Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Su oscura mirada se perdió por unos momentos en el piso del convoy, lo que me permitió admirar silenciosamente sus facciones. El recuerdo de un par de horas antes pareció llenarme de nuevo y de pronto desee tocarlo, poder sentir su piel desnuda contra mis dedos.

— Quería quedarme — Soltó de repente —, quedarme y fingir que no tenemos ningún motivo para regresar. Es un buen lugar, hay mucha tranquilidad, pero no es posible.

Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras.

— Sólo estoy tratando de convencerme a mí mismo, es todo.

— ¿Quieres quedarte? — Pregunté entonces —. Puedes hacerlo, yo regresaría en unos días y…

— No se trata de eso — Me interrumpió —, sino de huir de los problemas — Alzó la vista al techo y suspiró quedamente —. Simplemente estoy un poco harto, desearía que todo esto terminara de una vez.

Sólo hasta entonces sentí la chispa de comprensión en mi cabeza: por muchas cosas que hubieran ocurrido en el Distrito de Investigación, estar allí había sido una especie de pausa en nuestra ajetreada vida, especialmente difícil en los últimos meses. Yo mismo sentía la necesidad imperiosa de regresar, pero tanto él como yo habíamos hecho una promesa a nosotros mismos. Él me ayudaría, y yo no descansaría hasta que todo estuviera resuelto y Menma fuera encerrado.

La tregua se terminaba.

No dije nada, me limité a volver a mi posición anterior, sólo que ahora sin soltarlo. Un rato después y luego de otro corto suspiro, recargó su mejilla en mi cabeza. De reojo noté su estoicismo, pero ya era capaz de distinguir unas cuantas señales que me decían que estaba tranquilo. Esperaba que fuera porque sabía que ya no estaba solo, que no lo dejaría.

Unos minutos después el tren se detuvo en la estación. Sasuke y yo bajamos y caminamos entre la multitud a la salida. Ahí nos esperaba el automóvil que nos llevaría al Departamento de Híbridos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en los sucesos recientes, como un pequeño recuento que me ayudaría a saber qué era lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora. Las posibilidades de que el plan funcionara eran elevadas, pero eso no quería decir que podríamos deshacernos del problema tan fácil.

Debía haber más de ellos, lo suficiente como para que me sintiera vigilado constantemente. ¿Cómo encontrarlos a todos?

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de salida, una noticia en las pantallas de la estación me hizo detenerme. Las palabras de la presentadora hicieron que se me encogiera el corazón y en automático busqué las notas al pie para asegurarme de que mis oídos no me engañaban.

 _Asalto en el Centro de Híbridos: más de 200 inquilinos desaparecidos._

— ¿Naruto? — Sasuke se acercó a mí de nuevo y dirigió su vista a la pantalla. No necesitó explicaciones.

— ¡¿Cómo diablos…?! — La sensación de inquietud en mi pecho que había incrementado por el silencio de Shikamaru pareció detonar. Agarré mis maletas y corrí fuera de la estación. Subí al automóvil y apenas Sasuke subió también, le grité al conductor que nos llevara hasta el lugar.

El rostro de muchas personas cruzó mi mente como una cinta de grabación corriendo al doble de su velocidad. Había muchos híbridos con los que había pasado grandes momentos en el pasado y a quienes había jurado que estaban a salvo durante sus interrogatorios.

Y ahora…

El teléfono de Shikamaru emitió tres pitidos antes de que contestara.

— _Naruto._

— ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! ¡Tuve que enterarme por las malditas noticias!

— _Todos estamos desconcertados, Naruto, así que hazme el favor de calmarte._

Sonaba bastante mal para tratarse de él, que procuraba mantener la calma a toda costa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el paquete?

— _Fue llevado a una antigua galería de reserva de cereales cerca de los acueductos de la periferia de la ciudad, del lado norte. Los encargados dijeron que siempre lo llevaban al mismo sitio y antes de que llegara el camión preparé a todos, pero nada ocurrió._

El auto giró bruscamente a la derecha, no estábamos muy lejos.

— _Nos quedamos a la espera hasta hace poco, que nos informaron lo del centro. Las coincidencias son demasiadas, Naruto, era una trampa._

Sus palabras pesaron como plomo, por un segundo mi vista pareció nublarse. Mi voz tardó demasiado en salir y tembló cuando le contesté.

— Tú no dejarías la base sin cuidado

— _Si, la base, pero no pensé que se metieran con el centro, así que no mandé refuerzos allá._

— Joder, ¿dónde están ahora?

— _Afuera del centro, planeando cómo entrar._

— ¿Apenas?

— _Nadie vio salir a más de doscientos híbridos y sus cuidadores, Naruto. Lo que sea que hicieron, fue desde adentro._

Había una insinuación oculta en sus palabras. Sabía a lo que se refería.

— Estoy a cinco minutos, no vayan a entrar sin mí.

— _Cuenta con ello._

Minutos después el automóvil se estacionaba en una calle lateral, debido a que el paso estaba bloqueado por la policía y los de mi propio departamento. Me bajé y caminé lo más aprisa posible al lugar, con Sasuke pisando mis talones.

La zona estaba rodeada de policías y cintas amarillas que bloqueaban el paso en cada calle que conectaba con ella. Había curiosos detrás de las cintas y sus voces ansiosas llenaban el ambiente con una tensión extra. Policías custodiaban la división, un montón de camionetas se amontonaban en la calle e incluso sobre la acera y la pequeña plaza que rodeaba el lugar.

Shikamaru y Kiba esperaban frente al enrejado que rodeaba el centro, ya vestidos con chaleco antibalas y armados con pistolas de buen calibre que terminaban de ajustar mientras hablaban en voz baja. Shikamaru se interrumpió al verme.

— Bienvenido, jefe — Saludó con reproche.

— ¿Cuál es la situación? — Quise ignorar el comentario.

— Supimos del asalto porque una híbrido tiene amistad con una chica que trabajaba como cuidadora hace tiempo. Vino a visitarla y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en recepción y las puertas estaban cerradas.

Pausó un momento para escuchar información a través del comunicador en su oreja, mas luego hizo un nuevo ajuste en la pequeña pantalla adherida a su arma y continuó.

— Llamó al departamento e informó a Ino de la situación, ella contactó con nosotros. Llegamos hace cosa de media hora y estamos esperando que un dron haga un rastreo.

— ¿Por qué no mandaste a alguien?

En respuesta, señaló algo cerca de la entrada del lugar. Confundido entre los matorrales, se asomaba un objeto de color amarillo. Mi visión me permitió notar que se trataba de un cilindro.

— Hay otros cinco como ese alrededor del centro, no puedo arriesgarme a mandar a alguien sin saber antes si se trata de un detonante.

Se apartó de la reja y se acercó a su coche estacionado enfrente, del cual sacó un equipo similar al suyo. Me arrojó el chaleco.

— No tengo otro para Sasuke, lo mejor será que espere dentro del auto hasta que todo termine.

Ante aquello, volteé a ver a Sasuke y me encontré con su mirada de desaprobación. Iba a hablar para convencerlo cuando la voz exaltada de Kiba interrumpió.

— Shika, me acaban de informar que los híbridos sueltos también desaparecieron.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— Les ordenaron toque de queda para una revisión, pero ninguno está en sus departamentos.

Fue como un shock eléctrico que nos recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Y los que están en los hospitales?

— No se planeó, apenas hará.

— ¡Tenemos que movernos, Shikamaru! — Exclamé ya ligeramente exaltado.

— Los resultados del dron están llegando — Respondió mientras veía la pantalla en el arma. Luego de unos segundos angustiantes, alzó la mano en señal de que podían avanzar — Los cilindros no responden a movimiento, sino a una orden desde algún dispositivo, pero el rastreo de calor sólo ubica presencia debajo del centro.

—… ¿Debajo?

— Sí — Contestó al momento de cargar su arma —, es un túnel.

Terminé de colocarme el chaleco, sostuve mi arma y me dirigí a Sasuke. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no podía preguntarle por ello ahora. Le sostuve una mano con firmeza.

— Por favor, quédate aquí, entra al auto y espera a que esto termine — Le dije casi en súplica. No esperé su respuesta.

Avancé a trote ligero para alcanzar a Shikamaru, a la vez que cargaba mi arma y hacía los ajustes correspondientes. Cuando me les uní, redujimos la velocidad del paso y Kiba se quedó atrás, cerca del dispositivo. Escuché cómo colocaba una malla protectora sobre este y un posterior pitido advirtió que estaba activada.

— _Está cubierto_ — Dijo por el auricular. Shikamaru asintió cuando llegábamos al primer peldaño de las escaleras de entrada, pero entonces me hizo detenerme con brusquedad.

— Algo se mueve — Susurró —, viene hacia acá.

En una orden muda nos alejamos de la entrada y me posicioné de lado izquierdo para disparar, apuntando a las puertas. Apreté mi arma con fuerza y pronto sólo escuchaba el sonido de mi propia respiración y el viento que agitaba la tarde con insistencia.

Apenas unos asfixiantes segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y una de las puertas se abrió.

Reconocí su cabello largo y de un negro profundo. Sus ropas estaban raídas y había sangre en sus brazos. Su mirada perlada buscó con frenesí a su alrededor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Hanabi Hyuuga me encontró entonces, pero cuando quise abandonar mi posición y acercarme, gritó.

— ¡Naruto!

Alcancé a distinguir una sombra tras ella, luego todo se llenó de humo.

Escuché un forcejeo, un golpe fuerte y luego el sonido de sus pies arrastrándose lejos de la entrada. El humo era tan denso que incluso yo era incapaz de distinguir cualquier cosa frente a mí.

Shikamaru gritó cosas ininteligibles, Kiba dijo algo sobre los cilindros.

— ¡Hanabi! — A trompicones, conseguí llegar a las puertas. No podía ver, pero sí distinguir su olor. Me guié por él y atravesé la recepción hasta llegar al cruce de pasillos. Ahí el humo era menos denso, pero no pude distinguir ninguna sombra.

Un débil, apenas perceptible sonido, me indicó que alguien corría por el pasillo de mi derecha, por lo que me apuré a ir en esa dirección. Escuché la voz de Nara a la lejanía pidiendo que me detuviera, pero no le hice caso.

Con cada paso todo mi alrededor se volvía visible de nuevo, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino supe que el contenido de los cilindros tenía más funciones que sólo dificultar la vista.

Un tropezón me indicó que mi pierna izquierda había dejado de responder como debía, pero me apoyé de la pared para continuar mi camino. El pasillo conducía a unas escaleras de caracol que bajaban al sótano y alcancé a escuchar un forcejeo al final de ellas.

— ¡Hanabi!

Cuando conseguí llegar, divisé a la derecha lo que Shikamaru había dicho: un túnel de un par de metros de alto, rudimentario y completamente oscuro. Agucé el oído, pero no se escuchaba nada más que mi respiración agitada, lo que quería decir que ya debían estar bastante lejos.

O eso pensé, hasta que me di cuenta de que tampoco escuchaba correctamente. Avancé a tientas por lo que restaba de pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del túnel, lo que me llevó casi un minuto. Estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando algo sostuvo mi pierna y caí.

Me removí inquieto y levanté mi arma. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que era Shikamaru.

Tardé un poco en hablar.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

No me contestó. Venía desarmado. Se limitó a sostener mi pierna buena para arrastrarme lejos del túnel.

— ¡Shikamaru! ¡Todavía podemos ir por Hanabi!

Quise apartarlo con mis brazos, pero también tenía problemas para coordinarlos. Mi arma quedó abandonada cuando no pude sostenerla y tomé desesperadamente su muñeca.

— ¡Shikamaru!

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! — Gritó.

Segundos después, se escuchó la explosión.

El suelo tembló, los escombros volaron, algunos sobre nuestras cabezas. Mis oídos fueron invadidos por un pitido y una roca estuvo a punto de golpear mi frente. Grité involuntariamente.

No tuve que voltear para saber que donde antes hubo un túnel ahora sólo encontraría escombros. El polvo provocado por la caída de la estructura se extendió rápidamente y se coló por nuestras fosas nasales, haciendo a Shikamaru estornudar y perder el equilibrio. Terminamos recargados en una pared, recuperando el aliento y la movilidad con una lentitud exasperante.

Luego de casi un minuto, el polvo se dispersó lo suficiente para ver lo que había alrededor. Nara sostenía su brazo, el que quedó mal desde el incendio, y miraba hacia ninguna parte con resignación.

— Eres un imbécil — Soltó, pero esta vez no le contradije.

— Se lo debo… A Hinata… — Respondí con voz entrecortada. Mis pulmones no encontraban aire.

— Hanabi no te llamó para que la rescataras — Murmuró — Quería advertirte, a todos.

Tal vez lo supe desde el inicio, pero me había cegado por el miedo y la impotencia. Golpeé mi cabeza contra la pared en la que estaba recargado, sabiéndome imbécil.

— Tenemos que salir de aquí — Dijo Shikamaru a la vez que se levantaba con dificultad —, la estructura no es segura luego de esto.

Asentí, luego hice lo posible por enderezarme.

— ¿Qué hay del humo? ¿Desapareció?

— Seguía igual de intenso cuando entré, pero seguramente ya amainó.

Algo tambaleantes aún, subimos las escaleras. El sonido de los escombros que aún caían dentro del túnel rebotaba en las paredes y hacían temblar la estructura metálica por donde pasábamos. Varias veces intentamos apresurar el paso ante el miedo de que el lugar no soportara más tiempo y se viniera abajo.

Cuando finalmente regresamos a la recepción, noté con alivio que el humo que se había colado por las puertas todavía era denso, pero ya era posible distinguir las siluetas de las cosas alrededor sin apretar los ojos.

— Ya no estoy para esto, no vuelvas a desaparecer así — Murmuró Nara.

— ¿Qué dices ahora?

— Que ya no te tomes vacaciones, tienes mucho trabajo aquí y yo no puedo con él.

— ¡Sólo te lastimaste el brazo!

— Pero es permanente, ameritaba que fuera pensionado.

— Serás flojo — Sólo me sonrió en respuesta, más su expresión volvió a la seriedad cuando volvimos al exterior.

Lo primero que pude distinguir fue a Kiba siendo atendido por los paramédicos, cerca de la escalera de entrada. Más allá sólo había oficiales recostados en el césped de la plaza o recargados en la reja, esperando que pasara el efecto de los cilindros.

Los curiosos más allá, las cintas amarillas, el coche de Shikamaru estacionado en la acera de enfrente.

Pero Sasuke no estaba en él.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

No fui capaz de detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, pero a esas alturas no creí que realmente importara.

En un momento tenía a Naruto alejándose de mí rumbo al edificio, al siguiente corría con desesperación por una avenida.

Fui consciente del dolor en mis piernas y mi dificultad para respirar hasta que los pisos superiores del hospital se asomaron por entre los edificios. Me pasé un alto, salté un par de coches ante la mirada extrañada de los conductores y me pasé la recepción hasta llegar al piso de Itachi.

Una mujer me retuvo a la entrada del piso y prácticamente le grité que era el hermano de Itachi Uchiha. Luego de un rápido chequeo permitió que fuera con él, no sin antes murmurar algo del respeto a los superiores.

— ¿Sasuke? — Itachi arqueó la ceja, confundido. Planeaba visitarlo al día siguiente, cuando Naruto fuera a trabajar al departamento, pero el miedo de que hubiera sido secuestrado me orilló al acto tan descuidado que acababa de cometer.

Pero no me detuve a pensar en eso. Me acerqué a él, casi temblando.

— Itachi, ¿eres tú?

— Tienes cara de espanto, ¿qué demonios pasó?

— Asaltaron el Centro de Híbridos, no queda ninguno — Ante la noticia, Itachi abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa —. Escuché que Kiba decía que también desaparecieron los que estaban afuera, así que temí…

No pude continuar, tenía que respirar. El hospital de Itachi estaba a aproximadamente media hora del Centro, y había recorrido ese camino en escasos diez minutos. Me apoyé en la cama para recuperarme, entonces mi hermano tomó mi brazo.

— Tranquilo, estoy bien — Dijo con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarme —, aquí no ha pasado nada nuevo desde la última vez que viniste.

" _Está aquí, él está bien"_ , pensé, mucho más tranquilo.

Luego de un momento, asentí brevemente. Tomé su mano y la apreté en gesto conciliador, luego me separé.

— Tengo que decirle a Naruto que estás aquí — Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de preocupación —, no puedo estar tranquilo mientras ellos no puedan protegerte.

— No puedes hacer eso, no es lo correcto.

— ¡Itachi! Esto no es de lo que es correcto o no, ya no puedo estar así.

— Sasuke, no te precipites — Su voz fue muy severa, tanto para hacerme fruncir el ceño. Crucé los brazos —. Apenas estoy seguro aquí, pero no lo estaré si me llevas con él.

— ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? — Pregunté exasperado.

— Asaltaron el Centro de Híbridos gracias a la ausencia de Shikamaru. En las noticias dijeron que se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad en ese momento porque fue llamado para otra emergencia que resultó ser mentira. Probablemente llevan siguiéndolo durante semanas — Cerró los ojos un momento, como si se mentalizara sobre algo. Olvidé que mi hermano no sabía toda la historia, pero aun así lo que decía tenía mucho sentido —. Si él está tan vigilado como para que se enteraran de ello, imagina qué tanto han observado a Naruto hasta ahora.

Sus ojos viajaron a la ventana por un momento y luego se posaron de nuevo en mí. Parecía inquieto.

— El incendio tampoco fue una coincidencia, Menma sabía que Naruto estaría lejos, era una advertencia para él.

Ese último comentario me puso la piel de gallina debido al recuerdo. Aquella vez estuvimos demasiado cerca.

— Pero Naruto no puede dejar de hacer su trabajo, sobre todo por su hermano. Si yo pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera, lo haría, pero si le dices sobre mí, sólo lo harás peor para él.

Con un gesto me indicó que me acercara, y cuando lo hice, tomó mi mano con las suyas. Su expresión severa siempre se convertía en algo extrañamente interesante por la forma de sus ojos, que parecían absorber a la persona que los observaba.

— Mientras no haya pistas que los traigan aquí, no va a pasarme nada. Por favor, confía en mí, Sasuke.

Por muy diferente que fueran nuestras circunstancias ahora, no había forma de que desconfiara de Itachi. Mi hermano nos había sacado de apuros muchas veces, él siempre tenía un motivo para decir las cosas.

Perdió de nuevo su mirada en la ventana cuando me soltó. Sabía que tenía que pensar y me estaba dando el tiempo para ello.

Bajé la vista hacia mis manos, que estaban desnudas. Ya no eran cubiertas por guantes de pordiosero y no me interesaba hacerlo de nuevo. No era la misma persona que se había ido del distrito apenas unos días antes.

Las circunstancias me habían vuelto más precavido y sabía que no podía dejar las cosas a cargo de mi voluntad. Todo lo que involucraba a Naruto era un problema más allá de mis posibilidades, Itachi lo sabía tanto como yo.

— Dos semanas, dijeron los médicos. Ha pasado una — Dije con lentitud —. Después de ese tiempo le diré a Naruto.

— Suena justo — Contestó con breve vacilación —. Ahora deberías irte, si él no sabe que te fuiste es seguro que estará preocupado.

Esperaba que reclamara mi punto, porque con lo grande que parecía el problema que enfrentábamos era evidente que no se solucionaría en ese tiempo, pero no lo hizo.

— No me mires así, Sasuke — Añadió, con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta parecía falsa. No quise pensar en ello —, esto lo hago por ti, por ambos, en realidad.

— No dudo de ello, nii-san — Admití —, entiendo tus motivos. Supongo que ya no es tan simple como encontrar a un intruso.

— Después de lo que dices, queda muy claro — Suspiró con fuerza, como si sacara de sus pulmones una frustración invisible —. Lo mejor será que no me visites en los próximos días, no hasta que todo se haya calmado.

— Vendré a verte en un par de días, pero tomaré las precauciones necesarias — Con un gesto, me hizo acercarme de nuevo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y correspondí, aunque me extrañó que parecía estar igual de delgado que cuando entró al hospital —. ¿Has comido bien?

— Mejor que nunca — Respondió y volvió su abrazo más efusivo. Cuando nos separamos caminé rumbo a la puerta, pero al estar en el marco me detuve y volteé de nuevo.

— Cuídate, nii-san.

— Nos vemos pronto, Sasuke.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Me sentía demasiado inquieto, pero el cansancio de la carrera me obligó a relajarme. Tampoco me sentía bien para pensar luego del tormento en que mi mente se había sumido a causa del miedo.

Corrí de vuelta al centro, pero ya con menos velocidad. Mi pretexto sería que había reconocido a algún híbrido a la distancia e intenté alcanzarlo, sin resultados. Era un pretexto muy vago pero esperaba que funcionara al menos hasta el momento en que pudiera ir con Naruto a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharnos.

Estaba dispuesto a decirle, aún si no hacía nada por poner a Itachi en un lugar seguro. Y aunque pudiera, ¿cuál sería ese lugar? El Centro de Híbridos dejó de ser una opción, y al parecer cualquier lugar bajo su protección también. Cuando llegué a esa conclusión el miedo invadió mi pecho en forma de una suave caricia, pero me contuve a permitirlo de nuevo.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi alrededor comenzó a difuminarse. Alcé la vista al escuchar murmullos alrededor y fue que noté el humo, no tan espeso como para que me impidiera ver pero sí para distinguir el centro desde ahí.

— Parece que no hubo heridos, pero escuché una explosión — Dijo una mujer a mi izquierda.

— Parece que dos entraron al lugar antes de ello, pero ya no supe si salieron — Respondió su acompañante.

Las cintas de seguridad estaban unos metros al frente de mí, pero las sentí a kilómetros cuando el pánico me invadió. Cuando las salté, un guardia intentó detenerme, pero antes de que me resistiera, lo escuché.

— ¡Sasuke!

Naruto estaba sentado cerca del auto de Shikamaru hasta que me vio. Se soltó del agarre del paramédico que le revisaba y también hizo a un lado el aparato que le ayudaba a respirar. Tanto Shikamaru como Kiba habían estado inclinados hacia él como esperando que saltara, mas cuando me vieron se relajaron y se dejaron caer al lado del auto. También me observaron con resentimiento, y no entendí el motivo hasta que los fuertes brazos de Naruto me rodearon y escuché su voz quebrarse cerca de mi oído.

— ¡¿Dónde estabas, imbécil?! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! — Temblaba demasiado, apenas unos segundos después sentí mi hombro húmedo.

— Creí ver… — Pero no me escuchaba. Murmuró mi nombre, una y otra vez mientras sus manos viajaban de mis hombros a mi rostro, como si quisiera confirmar que seguía allí —. No importa.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo — Una de sus manos se volvió puño sobre mi pecho. Cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos increíblemente azules estaban llenos de lágrimas. Entendí que había cometido un grave error —. ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO, TEME!

— ¡Naruto, basta! — Le rodeé con ambos brazos, lo sostuve con fuerza. Había un profundo nudo en mi garganta que no me permitió decirle lo que estaba pensando. Que lo sentía, que no se repetiría, que había sido egoísta por irme de esa manera, sin darme cuenta de lo que podía pasar —. No me iré. Nunca me iré, ¿lo entiendes?

Enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Olía a tierra y sudor, a lágrimas y ese algo más que impregnaba el humo del ambiente. Sentía su corazón contra mi pecho, latía tan rápido que hacía compás con el temblor de su cuerpo. Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda, una promesa se formó en mi boca.

— Nunca te dejaré.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	25. Capítulo 24: Tócame

_**Capítulo 24: Tócame**_

 **Sasuke.**

Naruto mandó todo el trabajo a la mierda por ese día. Shikamaru no reclamó, aún con su ausencia de más de casi una semana, e incluso lo alentó a hacerlo, a que se desentendiera de todo el asunto hasta que estuviera recuperado.

— Cuando salió del lugar creyó que te habían llevado con ellos. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo a buscarte cuando le faltó el aire — Me dijo Kiba en voz baja mientras terminaban de revisar a Naruto. Había reproche en su tono, también desconfianza. No creyó la historia de que había perseguido a un híbrido, pero tampoco intentó desmentirlo —. Tuvimos que colocarnos a su lado para obligarlo a quedarse quieto. Nunca lo vi tan asustado.

Sakura le dio instrucciones de pasar el resto del día sin alterarse. No podía decir si los efectos del cilindro tendrían consecuencias a largo plazo y lo necesitaba tranquilo hasta la revisión del día siguiente. Naruto le sonrió al despedirse, pero no dijo nada.

Nos alejamos del lugar en el automóvil de Shikamaru. Naruto conducía con la mirada perdida al frente y expresión estoica, algo que no tenía nada que ver con su actitud de siempre.

Sobre todo por la fuerza con que tomaba mi mano.

Quise decir algo, pero mi garganta parecía ser oprimida por un grillete, producto de la culpabilidad y la preocupación. Opté por corresponder su agarre e incluso acariciar con suavidad el lomo de sus dedos. Eso le sacó el fantasma de una sonrisa, pero su expresión continuó igual después de ello.

Volvimos al departamento, y aunque nuestras cosas ya estaban allí (seguramente las llevaron directo del aeropuerto), Naruto actuó como si no las hubiera visto recargadas en la puerta.

Entré después que él. Del día sólo quedaba el rastro del sol en el horizonte visible a través de la ventana. Olía a humedad y abandono. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero Naruto no encendió la luz.

Me miraba, apenas a unos metros de distancia. El brillo azulino me sacudió entero y me quedé quieto. Como aquella vez, hace ya tanto tiempo, sus ojos me recorrieron por completo. Un escalofrío envolvió mi columna, pero no dejé de observar sus ojos aun cuando su intensidad parecía quemarme.

Había un leve rastro de lágrimas en ellos.

En silencio, se acercó a mí. Acunó mi mejilla y pasó sus labios por la comisura de los míos. Sentí su respiración golpeando mi mejilla con suavidad, su otra mano rodeando mi cintura para apegarme hacia él. No dijo nada y yo tampoco lo hice, porque su toque parecía una nueva tregua con el destino que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Le abracé por los costados, busqué su boca. Sus brazos se deslizaron a mi espalda y sus manos hicieron movimientos circulares al mismo ritmo con el que sus labios tomaban los míos.

Pasé mis uñas suavemente por su columna y le sentí estremecerse. Mordí su labio inferior, mi lengua se coló en su boca. Su aroma embargando mi nariz y el roce de su cuerpo contra el mío no me permitieron notar, de principio, que me empujaba suavemente rumbo a la habitación.

Soltó una risita cuando tropezamos con el sillón, pero quedó asfixiada por la intensidad con que le besaba. Tomó mi cadera para guiarnos y pronto sentí el impacto en la parte trasera de mis rodillas.

Caí sobre el colchón, lo sentí sobre mí. Sus besos entonces se volvieron distintos, más voraces incluso que en nuestro encuentro antes de llegar al distrito. Apartó mis manos de su cuerpo tomándome por las muñecas, las colocó sobre mi cabeza y volvió a mi boca como si estuviera sediento de ella.

La bruma que me envolvió hasta ese momento pareció desvanecerse. Él no dejaba de sostener mis manos y me sentí inquieto. Memorias no deseadas luchaban por abrirse paso y tuve que gritar en mi cabeza que Naruto nunca haría nada parecido. Temí apartarme y temí no hacerlo, mis manos se formaron puños.

Entonces, justo cuando empezaba a fallarme la respiración, se detuvo.

Pareció salir de un trance, porque la mirada que me dirigió era de disculpa. Besó mis pómulos y acarició mis muñecas antes de acercarlas por su cuenta a su cuerpo.

No las colocó en su pecho, una de ellas fue a su cuello, al sitio donde la placa de metal le congelaba la piel, y la otra en la parte más baja de su espalda. Se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo y sus labios rozaron mi lóbulo. Me estremecí.

— Tócame.

Aquel susurro pareció aligerarme. Sentí mi cuerpo relajarse casi de inmediato, para posteriormente ser invadido por una leve ansiedad, ese pedido mudo de mi cuerpo de hacer caso a sus palabras.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron un largo rato hasta que, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, mis manos comenzaron a moverse. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. Sus manos entonces se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta instalarse en mis costados. Sentí su calidez contra mi piel.

— Naruto… — Sólo quería decir su nombre, y de alguna manera él lo sabía. Sonrió al tiempo que nuestros labios se unieron de nuevo en una suave caricia. Cerré mis ojos. La bruma volvió con tal fuerza que pareció instalarse en mi piel, en cada parte de mí que era mínimamente invadida por su cuerpo contra el mío.

En algún momento se enderezó, hasta quedar sentado sobre mis piernas. Me instó a hacer lo mismo y sus brazos rodearon mi espalda de inmediato, sus dedos se aferraron a mi camisay su boca bajó de mis labios hasta mi mentón, se deslizó suavemente hacia abajo hasta llegar a mi cuello.

No pasó mucho para que sintiera su lengua cerca de mi yugular, que dejaba su rastro y su calidez y que perforaba mi piel como pequeñas agujas. Mi piel ardía y quise acariciarlo también. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que estorbaban nuestras ropas.

Pareció percatarse de lo mismo cuando quiso bajar a mi clavícula. Al ser impedido por la tela, volvió sobre sus pasos. Llegó a mi boca al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaban mi camisa por mis costados.

— ¿Puedo…? — Casi quise gritarle que no tenía que preguntar, pero en vez de ello dejé que mi lengua recorriera su mejilla, que mis manos se encargaran de cursar el mismo camino para desabotonar su camisa.

Un botón a la vez, la prenda desapareció de mi torso tan rápido que no lo noté. Ahora su rostro bajó a mi clavícula de inmediato y sus dedos pudieron aferrarse libremente a mi espalda. Mi respiración, pesada, golpeaba contra su hombro. Le sentí encajar sus uñas.

Necesitaba tocarlo. Los dígitos de mi mano izquierda llegaron a su torso mientras la derecha continuaba su tarea. Su piel, más cálida que la mía, se erizó cuando toqué tentativamente uno de sus pectorales, luego me moví hacia su estómago.

Un jadeo me sorprendió al salir de mi boca cuando sentí sus dientes encajarse en mi cuello. Alzó la vista, divertido, y descubrí que el azul de sus ojos había desaparecido, sustituido por ese tono marrón que recordaba amablemente que él no era como los demás.

Me gustaba, me enloquecía ese color y el tacto de sus uñas, sus besos en mi cuello; sentir la piel de su torso, rozar sus pezones suavemente y ver cómo se estremecía sobre mí, tratando de no jadear mientras continuaba marcando mi cuello, succionando, presionando suavemente con su lengua.

El último botón quedó suelto y de forma brusca me deshice de su camisa. Una de mis manos abandonó su pecho para sostener su espalda, al tiempo que giraba mi cuerpo y le hacía caer sobre el colchón.

No dijo nada, pero me dedicó una media sonrisa entre besos. Mordió mi labio inferior, sentí sus piernas abrirse para atrapar las mías, que antes estuvieron apoyadas a los lados de su cuerpo. Esa cercanía, esta vez esperada, nos permitió sentir el verdadero calor del otro, lo que me causó un ligero estremecimiento a causa de la excitación y corresponder a ese tentativo roce de su entrepierna.

¿En qué momento empezó? No tenía idea. Cuando me di cuenta parecía incapaz de controlar mis movimientos. Nuestras pelvis se frotaban, las caricias se intensificaban y nuestros labios parecían desesperados por no separarse, como si fuera a ocurrir algo malo si lo hacían, como si gracias al otro se nos fuera la vida en un suspiro.

¿Qué nos detuvo aquella vez? Tal vez una respuesta era el miedo, otra la falta de experiencia, que estuvimos por perder el tren y que aquel lugar distaba mucho de ser lo suficientemente privado para ello. Ahora, parecía que esas barreras habían desaparecido, y si alguna parte de mi miedo estaba aún por allí, yo no podía verla.

Estaba perdido, entre los brazos de Naruto, en sus besos, en la calidez que emanaba su piel, que invadía la mía y la reclamaba para sí.

Los pantalones estorbaban, necesitábamos más. Me separé apenas lo suficiente para que él se encargara de desabrochar los suyos y que yo pudiera sacarlos no sin antes acariciar sus muslos con libertad, ligero descaro, sin soltar sus labios, sin dejar de aferrarme a su piel con una de mis manos.

Su lengua dentro de mi boca y el tirón de sus dedos en mi propio pantalón. El jadeo, sus uñas crecidas contra mi columna, aquella expresión en su rostro que sólo hacía que mi interior se removiera más inquieto cada vez.

Mis pantalones cayeron a un lado de la cama con un golpe sordo, mis caderas arremetieron contra él y un nuevo nivel de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo entero. La tela delgada de nuestros boxers era ahora lo único que nos impedía aquel contacto y se sentía extraño desearlo con tanta fuerza, aunque sus ojos me decían que todo estaba bien.

Sus manos sujetaron mi cadera, marcaron un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Cada roce era delicioso y pronto mi voz fue incontrolable. Los gemidos de ambos morían en la boca del contrario, en la piel que buscábamos morder, lamer, besar, incapaces ya de mantener la voz a raya, porque no había un verdadero motivo para hacerlo.

Pero fue muy pronto que ese roce se volvió insuficiente.

Su voz entrecortada murmuró algo contra mis labios. Una de sus manos bajó entre nosotros, acarició mi vientre bajo y sujetó mi miembro sobre la ropa. La sorpresa y el placer acudieron a mí al mismo tiempo, pero el segundo superó por mucho.

Gemí contra su oreja, él besó la mía en respuesta.

— Sasuke… — Sus dedos se movieron suavemente contra mi entrepierna, luego volvieron arriba, hasta el borde de mis boxers. En su mirada había una petición clara y algo parecido a una disculpa, como si creyera que aquello me atormentaba al mismo tiempo que encendía cada parte de mí.

Lo besé al tiempo que una de mis manos alcanzaba la suya. La tomé y guié sus dedos hacia abajo mientras arrastraban la tela consigo. La humedad de nuestros boxers comenzaba a ser incómoda cuando podía no haber impedimento entre nosotros.

— Sólo… — Mi cabeza trataba de hilar ideas, de formar una respuesta coherente a su petición, pero no podía —… Joder… Sólo…

Mordió mi labio, las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. Sentí sus manos bajar por mi trasero para apartar la prenda. Las mías trataron de hacer algo similar, aunque no podía evitar un ligero temblor en ellas debido a la expectación.

Cuando nuestros miembros finalmente se rozaron, algo hizo corto en mi cabeza. Fue como un mareo vertiginoso del que sólo escapaba por su mirada sobre la mía. Preocupada, muy excitada, una mezcla extravagante que me arrancó una sonrisa.

Le quería tanto…

Por un momento, nos detuvo la vergüenza. Yo había visto antes a muchos hombres desnudos, pero las circunstancias habían sido muy diferentes y siempre matizadas de miedo y asco. En cambio, en ese momento, aquella vista provocó algo muy distinto en mí, algo que me secó la garganta e hizo que el color subiera a mis mejillas.

Su mirada quedó fija un momento en aquella zona, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, mas luego me sonrió, seguramente al notar mi expresión cautelosa, y sus manos se movieron a mi trasero para continuar con la fricción que enloquecía a ambos. No tuve oportunidad de pensar en nada.

Mi miembro palpitaba contra el suyo, entre nuestros cuerpos no había ya ni un mísero centímetro que nos separara. Sus besos y su calidez, el tacto de su piel y los sonidos que provenían de su boca parecieron convertirse en una neblina que nos rodeaba, que me rodeaba…

Y de pronto, todo era Naruto.

Sentí sus piernas alzarse a mis costados, presionar suavemente mis costillas. Mordía su cuello cuando sus manos viajaron a mis hombros y me aferraron a él, cuando volvió a susurrar en mi oído.

—… Quiero sentirte.

Tal vez no habría entendido el mensaje si no hubiera sido acompañado de la presión de sus muslos en mi cintura. Tal vez me habría sorprendido si mi cerebro no se hubiera apagado desde tanto tiempo antes, y probablemente habría detenido todo si para ese momento no fuera ya incapaz de contenerme más.

Me obligué a serenarme. Le miré fijamente, apartándome un poco de él pero con nuestros rostros casi juntos.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Lo estoy — No esperó para responder. Se aferró con más fuerza a mis hombros, besó mi mejilla y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. Le sentí respirar con fuerza.

Entendí que me estaba entregando su cuerpo, su intimidad. Lo hacía sin vacilar, como si supiera de antemano que cuidaría de él, que no era un desastre de persona que apenas podía consigo mismo.

 _¿Cómo puedes ser así, Naruto?_

Me moví un poco más, luego me separé de su rostro para enderezarme y acariciar sus muslos, desde sus glúteos hasta sus rodillas, enterrando mis uñas y bebiendo de la imagen que su cuerpo en esa postura me otorgaba.

 _Me enloqueces, ¿lo sabes?_

— No sé cómo…

— ¿Importa? — Me interrumpió. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, los cabellos se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor — Estás empapado… Debería ser suficiente.

— No lo es — Aseguré, me acerqué a él y uní nuestros labios de nueva cuenta —, pero creo que puedo encargarme de ello.

Me observó un momento, confundido, pero al final asintió. Suspiré largamente, debatiéndome entre la excitación y el bochorno, y moví mis manos a mi miembro, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Tomé un poco del líquido que escurría por él con mis dedos, y cuando decidí que era suficiente, mi mano se movió, despacio, a su entrada.

Volví a inclinarme hacia su rostro y lo besé con intensidad, al tiempo que uno de mis dedos se adentraba en él. Sentí su estremecimiento cuando aquello ocurrió, pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo y me correspondió con ímpetu, como si ahogara su vergüenza en mi boca. Yo mismo me sentía extraño, como un invasor, pero al parecer el deseo de ambos era suficiente para aplacar hasta la sensación más incómoda.

No pensé más en ello cuando coló su lengua entre mis labios. Continué mi tarea, sin prisas y pausando de vez en cuando, sabiendo mejor que él lo que pasaría si no hacía eso correctamente.

Poco después metí otro de mis dedos. Un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. Una de sus manos se apartó de mi costado para sujetar mi miembro. Pronto encontramos un ritmo, mis dedos dentro de él y los suyos acariciando mi extensión. No encontré al Naruto de siempre en aquella acción y seguramente ni siquiera yo era el mismo, pero en algún momento eso dejó de importar.

Sólo pensaba en perderme en él.

— Nar… — Tenía que decirle que se detuviera, o de lo contrario me correría allí mismo, pero si antes mis ideas aparecían en desorden en mi cabeza, ahora todo se difuminaba para centrarme en sentir aquellas caricias en mi miembro. Abrí mis dedos dentro de él, mordí su lengua, acaricié su muslo y suspiré contra su mejilla.

 _Estoy atrapado._

Su voz me llegó como un susurro, repetía lo mismo que varios minutos atrás. Verlo directamente se sentía ahora como caer en un enorme pozo azul: un vértigo mínimo, irracional, que repetiría las veces necesarias con tal de estar así de nuevo. Quería tanto de él como fuera posible.

Mis dedos salieron de su interior con un sonido obsceno, su mano se separó de mi miembro. Había tanto en su mirada que sería imposible explicarlo todo, pero la expectación y el deseo hacían una deliciosa mezcla que avivó el fuego que me consumía, que quería consumirlo a él también.

 _Me tienes atrapado._

Alzó su cadera, sus piernas me apretaron con fuerza. Aquella invasión distó mucho de la primera. Si antes sentía el placer ascender con forma de pequeñas olas, esta vez debí sostenerme de sus piernas y cerrar los ojos al impactar con fuerza contra las rocas de la orilla.

 _Me consumes._

Una de sus manos se aferró a las sábanas, la otra a mi costado. Sostuve su cadera, moví la mía. Un ritmo lento al principio que me hizo olvidar mi nombre, que me hizo olvidar el suyo cuando sus gemidos llegaron a mis oídos, cuando nos envolvimos mutuamente con nuestra respiración entrecortada.

 _Por favor…_

De un movimiento brusco subí una de sus piernas a mi hombro, para llegar lo más profundo posible, que me absorbiera por completo.

Se estremecía en mis brazos, sus ojos hacían un esfuerzo por no perderme de vista. Sus manos aferradas a mis hombros me arañaban con fuerza. Dolía y no dolía, no quería que se detuviera.

Nunca le había dado importancia a la cabecera de la cama hasta que debí sostenerme de ella. Mis caderas parecían moverse por cuenta propia y mi visión comenzaba a nublarse. El placer parecía estar en cada parte, el calor me envolvía y sentía no estar dentro de mi propia piel.

Más rápido, más fuerte, quería escucharle gemir más alto, gritar. Porque esta vez no era yo quien tenía que ocultar sus gritos, no era yo el que tenía que enterrar su rostro en el suelo mugriento y fingir no estar en mi cuerpo. No era yo quien debía aguantar sus lágrimas, ni morder mi lengua hasta hacerla sangrar para tratar de ignorar ese otro dolor.

No era yo…

Cuando entendí lo que pensaba, estaba muy cerca de terminar. El tirón en mi vientre bajo, curiosamente, vino acompañado de lágrimas.

Él también las tenía.

— ¡Lo siento! — Porque mis caderas seguían moviéndose, yo ya no podía hacer nada. Más fuerte, más… — ¡Lo siento, Naruto!

Me incliné hacia él, sus brazos me envolvieron de inmediato. Sus piernas volvieron a mis costados y escuché su respiración agitada cerca de mi oreja.

— L-lo… Lo siento… — Mi voz tembló, mi cuerpo entero lo hizo. Lo repetí muchas veces, hasta que el sonido se perdió en la bruma del orgasmo.

Todo se desdibujó, no entendía nada. Lo único que me mantenía en la realidad era su voz a la lejanía, que me respondía. Que me decía que lo sabía, que sabía que lo sentía. Que ya no lo dijera más…

Encontré sus labios.

Y me perdí.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, apenas sosteniéndose lo suficiente para no recargar mi peso en él.

Mi rostro hundido en su cuello, mis brazos en sus costados.

Mis rodillas temblaban, su respiración también lo hacía. Sentí humedad entre nuestros vientres y agradecí en mi mente que él también terminara, a pesar de lo mucho que me perdí en mí mismo.

Percibí su movimiento, una de sus manos apartó mi rostro de su escondite.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero la suya tenía un brillo distinto. Su rostro perlado en sudor tenía una expresión que se debatía entre la expectación y la duda. Luego de un momento, sus labios temblaron al separarse. Su otra mano se quedó a medio camino para llegar a su cuello, anticipándose al dolor.

Al dolor…

En cuanto lo entendí, uní nuestros labios. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no necesitaba escucharlo.

— Lo sé — Dije al separarme, lo susurré contra sus labios —. Lo sé… Yo también.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Me despertó el olor. Tenue, casi invisible. Seguramente lo habría ignorado si su presencia no representara tantos problemas.

Se me aceleró el corazón antes de despertar completamente. Dejé de respirar a propósito, intentando escuchar…

 _En el balcón…_

Voltee a ver a Sasuke. Mi brazo rodeaba sus hombros y una de sus manos descansaba en mi pecho. Parecía lo suficientemente agotado como para no notar su presencia, ya que su sueño no se alteró en ningún momento.

Era mejor así. Él no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta.

Con sumo cuidado y una paciencia que no me conocía, me separé de Sasuke. Cada movimiento con la cadera para impulsarme representó un infierno que tuve que ahogar mordiéndome el labio. Si la situación fuera distinta, en ese momento acariciaría su cabello pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero para mi desgracia había algo más apremiante.

En la penumbra me coloqué mis pantalones, tratando de ignorar la molesta sensación de humedad entre mis piernas dela que me haría cargo después. El dolor tampoco ayudaba, pero conseguí caminar derecho para cuando abrí la puerta que conducía a la terraza.

Cerré con delicadeza. Lo encaré.

— Menma.

El frío viento nocturno sacudió su cabello, más largo de lo habitual. Su sonrisa se ocultaba por momentos, pero sus ojos no. Estaba recargado en el soporte del otro lado del balcón, con las piernas cruzadas de forma despreocupada, como si no lo hubiera perseguido por meses, como si no pudiera dispararle allí mismo.

Aunque, realmente, eso último no estaba muy alejado de la realidad. Me regañé en mi interior por no haber llevado un arma conmigo.

La irá bulló con fuerza en mi interior. Las memorias de nuestro último encuentro se arremolinaron en mi cabeza e hicieron que doliera. Aun si no tenía una maldita arma, mis uñas eran lo suficientemente afiladas para rasgarle el cuello.

Lo haría, podía asegurarlo. Por su culpa estuve a punto de perder a la persona más importante para mí, pero antes necesitaba saber…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Mi volumen de voz no debía ser mucho más alto que un susurro para no despertar a quien estaba dentro. Menma parpadeó un par de veces, como si su cabeza hubiera estado en otro lado momentos antes, y bajó su mirada a mis pantalones.

— Hasta aquí apesta al Uchiha. Realmente, no quería enterarme de esta forma que habías perdido la virginidad.

Mis uñas crecieron, sabía que mis ojos habían cambiado de color. Si le atacaba en ese momento era muy probable que las cosas no terminaran bien, pero debía dejar en claro la amenaza.

— ¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar? Porque si no es otra cosa que conseguir un lindo y bien merecido adorno en tu cuello, no me interesa.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como decepcionado. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces antes de observarme de nueva cuenta.

— Te has vuelto muy grosero, nii-san.

— Tú no eres nada mío — Respondí —, puedo hablarte como se me dé la gana.

— Ya me quedó claro — Contestó rodando los ojos. Separó sus manos del barandal para cruzar los brazos.

Me tomé un momento para verlo: las mismas ropas negras, las mismas botas, si acaso la sombra bajo sus ojos era más pronunciada. ¿Ya lo estaría debilitando aquel suero? Pero me obligué a no pensar en ello. Ya no importaba.

— Sin embargo, deberías agradecerme, no he venido a joderte, sino a advertirte.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. Por un momento, el sonido de la ciudad se apagó en mis oídos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Siempre tan impaciente — Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sabía que lo hacía para molestarme y que debía resistir por el bien de Sasuke, pero era muy difícil con tanto cinismo presente.

— Habla.

Esta vez su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta enseñar los dientes. El odio crecía dentro de mí cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta, cada maldito segundo que dedicó a pasear la mirada por todo el lugar, provocándome.

— Sólo quería decirte que deberías tener más cuidado con las personas que te rodean — En su voz, parecía algo muy trivial, el pronóstico del tiempo, una noticia en La Red que no ocupaba la primera página —. O, siendo más específico, con aquel en quien has depositado toda tu confianza.

Su mirada bajó de nuevo a mis pantalones. Sonrió burlonamente.

— Y que también ha depositado algo en ti.

Fui silencioso, pero él fue más rápido. Cuando llegué a su lado del balcón con mis garras en alto, él ya estaba del otro lado, subido en el barandal, a punto de saltar a la nada.

— Vigila a Sasuke, y toma esto como una advertencia amistosa. Él no quiere que el juego sea tan disparejo, ¿sabes?

Cuando abrí la boca para responderle, él ya había desaparecido. Me asomé, pero no había dejado rastro. Su aroma no tardó en difuminarse con el viento. En unos segundos, parecía que nunca estuvo allí.

Lo único que delataba su presencia era la sensación de que alguien oprimía mi pecho, de ese miedo ciego que invadió mi piel, embotó mis oídos, me dejó sin habla.

" _Vigila a Sasuke"_

¿Por qué?

Alguien murmuró mi nombre dentro de la habitación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Hola :D

Iba a tardar un poco más en actualizar, pero lo consideré injusto dado que el capítulo es especialmente corto. Así estaba planeado, espero haya sido de su agrado.

La siguiente actualización no tardará, estoy casi segura. Ya casi termina mi semestre, ¡esperen por mí!

¿Algún comentario místico del capítulo?


	26. Capítulo 25: Se llamaba Navidad

_**Capítulo 25: Se llamaba Navidad**_

 **Naruto.**

Sonó el teléfono, yo estaba en la ducha.

— ¿Diga? — Sasuke contestó —. Ah, Shikamaru.

— ¡Dile que espere, Sasuke, no tardo en salir! — Grité al apagar la regadera y me apuré a tomar la toalla para secarme.

— Está en la ducha… — Un silencio prolongado — No, no va a ir.

Agradecía mi buen oído, porque pude escuchar la réplica de Shikamaru al abrir la puerta.

— _¿Y por qué no vendrá?_

— Está adolorido.

— _¡¿Qué le pasó?!_

— ¡Yo atiendo, Sasuke! — Casi le arrebaté el teléfono. Me observó con una mueca de extrañeza antes de encogerse de hombros y volver a la cocina, donde había estado antes de la llamada. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar desviarse un poco abajo y delinear algunas formas de su cuerpo, pero me apuré a serenarme — ¡Shikamaru! ¡Qué sorpresa!

— _¿Exactamente por qué Sasuke cree que no puedes venir?_

Pude decirle muchas excusas… Pero estaba de buen humor.

— Shikamaru, yo no tengo la culpa de que tus padres no hayan tenido ESA plática contigo.

— _¿Plática? Espera…_

— Espero…

—… _Joder, Naruto._

— ¿Eh?

— _No tenía por qué enterarme._

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo te tengo mucha confianza! ¡Te lo habría dicho igual!

Se escuchó un golpe confuso, como si hubiera estrellado la palma de su mano en su frente. Suspiró.

— _Al parecer nadie te explicó que esas cosas no se dicen —_ Parecía aliviado —. _¿Entonces el texto que mandaste en la madrugada era para eso?_

Tragué saliva. En medio del ajetreo mañanero, había conseguido olvidar el tema. Aunque había logrado convencerme de que podía salir de esa situación con mis propios medios, todavía había demasiados riesgos a considerar.

— No… Es por un asunto distinto…

Alcé la vista. Sasuke seguía en la cocina tratando de averiguar cómo se prendía el tostador. Las palabras de Menma rebotaron en mi cabeza y se me encogió el pecho. Lo ocurrido el día anterior, aunado a la visita de mi hermano, sólo dejaba claro que Sasuke estaba en peligro o ya formaba parte de los planes de aquel al que perseguíamos.

No podía arriesgarme.

— Pero te lo comentaré en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo?

— _Oh, entiendo_ — La preocupación volvió a su voz —. _Entonces, cuando lleguen…_

— Cuando llegue — Me apuré a corregirlo — Sólo… Yo — Sasuke alzó la vista. Me observó con fijeza y el pan comenzaba a quemarse dentro de la tostadora —. Escucha, si no me apuro ni siquiera llegaré, así que lo que sea que te urja mejor guárdalo para cuando llegue.

— _De acuerdo, pero te recomendaría que no lo dejaras…_

— Adiós.

Colgué.

Me permití un suspiro antes de soltar el aparato. Había estado sumido en una extraña tranquilidad en compañía de Sasuke, misma que se rompió en el momento de la llamada.

Ya no podía volver.

— Naruto, ¿ocurre algo?

Ocurrían muchas cosas: los eventos de días pasados en el Distrito de Investigación, las alucinaciones, los sueños, el asalto al Centro de Híbridos y la amenaza sobre él. Había cosas que podía hacer a un lado, mientras que de otras conforme se pensaban sólo parecían generar más problemas. Lo único que podía hacer era establecer mis prioridades.

La más importante era proteger a Sasuke a toda costa.

— No ocurre nada — Le respondí con una sonrisa, una que no le convenció a juzgar por su ceño fruncido.

— Puedes decirme.

— No hay nada que decir.

El silencio se extendió entre nosotros. No dejaba de mirarme y yo no aparté la vista para que no interpretara una vacilación. El humo proveniente del tostador ya llegaba al techo, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a moverse.

— Supongo entonces que deberías terminar de alistarte — Comentó. Yo asentí suavemente —, sobre todo porque le dijiste que ya _íbamos_ de salida.

Me acorraló con su última frase. Sus ojos brunos me acusaban y su expresión estoica recordaba al policía de un interrogatorio. Saboree la ironía. Nuestras palabras de días antes, antes de marchar con Tsunade, acudieron a mi cabeza.

Prometimos protegernos mutuamente.

Pero ya no estaba funcionando.

En algún momento tenía que decirle sobre mi decisión.

Suspiré.

— Tú no irás, Sasuke.

Un silencio asfixiante, sus brazos dejaron sus costados para cruzarse en su pecho. Su mirada había pasado de una amable advertencia a tener un aire peligroso. Suspiró suavemente y cerró sus ojos un momento, buscando serenarse.

— Naruto, ya habíamos hablado de ello…

— Lo sé — Le interrumpí —. Lo sé, Sasuke.

Dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones y me acerqué a él. Me detuve a unos pocos pasos. Él no había cambiado de posición ni había apartado la mirada de mí. Tampoco intentó acercarse.

— Lo sé y entiendo que no estés de acuerdo, pero lo ocurrido ayer...

— Lo ocurrido ayer fue un error que no volverá a suceder — Me cortó.

— ¿De verdad crees que puedes garantizarlo?

— ¿Y tú puedes garantizar que podrás hacer algo si en algún momento llegan a buscarme?

— ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Sasuke! Por eso ya no puedo llevarte conmigo a todos lados.

— Sabes tanto como yo que no va a funcionar — Sus brazos cruzados se volvieron una barrera entre nosotros.

— ¡Servirá si te dejo aquí! ¡Este departamento es el lugar más seguro que conozco!

Con todo y la presencia de Menma la noche anterior, el lugar aún tenía el sistema de seguridad instalado. No fue factible venderlo porque retirarlo implicaba básicamente destruir el departamento. Ahora agradecía que hubiera sido así.

Era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

— Naruto — Sasuke habló con paciencia ensayada —, lo que pasó ayer fue un error mío, pero si realmente me estuvieran buscando, ¿crees que habría podido regresar?

No tenía cómo responder a ello. Me limité a fruncir el ceño.

— Razona, Naruto, ¡si eres tú el que ha sido blanco de ataques desde el principio!

— ¡Y has sido afectado por ellos por mi causa! ¡Porque te forcé a permanecer a mi lado cuando pude enviarte…!

— ¿A dónde? — Su puño cerrado golpeó contra la mesa. Sus nudillos estaban blancos — ¿A una de esas casas de seguridad? ¿Al Centro de Híbridos?

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro al recordar los hechos recientes, pero se borró en poco tiempo para volver a su gesto estoico. Quería responderle, pero no tenía manera. No podía decirle sobre la presencia de Menma la noche anterior, ni la advertencia que me había dado.

— La misma Hinata lo dijo, Naruto, yo no les sirvo…

Podía recordar esas palabras, el tono mordaz con que fueron pronunciadas, pero visto de esa manera, la amenaza de Menma no tenía sentido.

La duda hizo eco en mi mente la misma cantidad de tiempo que él se tardó en hablar de nuevo.

— Tu hermano está planeando asesinarte ¿y soy yo quien necesita protección?

" _Vigila a Sasuke, y toma esto como una advertencia amistosa"_

Exploté.

— ¡Eso es problema mío!

Sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa y me di cuenta de que lo había herido. El recuerdo del día antes de irnos del distrito pareció darme un golpe en la mejilla muy merecido. Estaba rompiendo nuestra promesa.

Sin embargo, él no desistió.

— Entonces tampoco es tu problema lo que me pase a mí.

— Sí lo es, eres mi protegido — Respondí de inmediato.

— ¡Pues ya no quiero serlo más! ¡No quiero tener que vivir bajo el cuidado de alguien tan egoísta!

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Todo esto lo hago pensando en ti!

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante, me señaló — ¡No te has detenido a pensar en lo que quiero en ningún momento! ¡Sólo estás haciendo lo que es más cómodo para ti!

Si me hubiera dado una bofetada, me habría dolido menos. Mis ojos se abrieron y lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir murió en mi garganta. Se dio cuenta de mi reacción y bajó su mano, pero no me sostuvo la mirada más tiempo.

No dijo nada más.

Esperaba algo, ¿una disculpa tal vez? Pero cada segundo en silencio hacía que mi interior se removiera. Debió pasar cosa de medio minuto cuando finalmente reuní fuerzas para alejarme de él.

Entré a la recámara y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Terminé de vestirme, removí un poco mi pelo frente al espejo y volví a salir. No me detuve más que para tomar mi celular, mi maleta para el trabajo y las llaves del departamento. Lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar eran mis fuertes pisadas.

Mi gran plan era no decir nada más, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, mi voz salió sin consentimiento.

— Pues seré egoísta y te quedarás aquí encerrado todo el día ¡por tu jodido bien!

Si es que respondió, su voz quedó ahogada por el azote de la puerta. Me apuré a colocar el código de seguridad y pude escuchar brevemente el sonido de las protecciones sobre las ventanas, sobre los ductos y la puerta misma.

No quise pensar ni hacer caso a ese sentimiento de culpa. Lo que sí hice fue quedarme quieto a un lado de la puerta, a pesar de querer irme y esperando oír algo de él, aunque fuera una pequeña muestra de su enojo como lo sería un golpe en la puerta, alguna taza rota.

Pasaron largos minutos.

Nada se escuchó.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Con una señal de su mano, el vídeo que se proyectaba en la pantalla se detuvo para retroceder unas cuantas tomas, casi imposibles de distinguir unas de otras debido al tono grisáceo que dejó el humo de aquel día. No podía entender cómo Shikamaru había notado aquello que yo no pude aún con mi visión híbrida.

Tal vez estaba muy distraído.

— Fíjate en la esquina inferior derecha — Me advirtió antes de hacer correr el vídeo de nuevo. Este me recordaba a algunas películas de terror que había visto, donde múltiples cámaras distinguían fenómenos que nadie más podía. Incluso sentí la brutal necesidad de hacerme para atrás por si algo amenazante escapaba de la pantalla. Por suerte, conseguí tranquilizarme justo antes de notar algo en medio de la bruma.

Cabello blanco, un destello apenas.

— _Muévete, Suigetsu —_ Se escuchó en la grabación, sin embargo, no había más sonido hasta el momento en que entré tras ellos buscando a Hanabi.

— ¿Conseguiste aislar la toma?

— Lee lo hizo, estuvo aquí hace cosa de dos horas — Con el menú lateral de la pantalla accedió al archivo de imágenes. Los rasgos faciales estaban marcados con tonos grises y apenas distinguibles, pero en conjunto se notaba a la perfección el rostro que formaban.

— Suigetsu eh...

— No está en el registro de híbridos — Comentó Nara respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada —, tampoco en el registro de habitantes del distrito y… En ningún otro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Masticó sus palabras con expresión frustrada, como si tuvieran un sabor amargo y difícil de soportar.

— No está; esta persona no existe de manera oficial. No aparece en ningún censo de cualquier distrito en los últimos diez años.

Tardé un momento en asimilar sus palabras, luego del cual sentí el mismo deje amargo en mi garganta. Si el enemigo trabajaba con miembros sin registro, no había manera de saber con cuánta gente contaba. Además, ¿de dónde habían salido? ¿Sobrevivientes fuera de las uniones? Era imposible.

Mi vista volvió al rostro en la pantalla: lo único distinguible hablando de color era su cabello y sus dientes, ambos increíblemente blancos y los últimos extrañamente afilados y enmarcados por una sonrisa torcida, burlona.

— Lee consiguió aislar tres rostros más, dos no tienen registro, el tercero…

— Gaara — Lo dije de forma casi automática, pero eso no evitó que me recorriera un corto escalofrío cuando asintió.

— Parece que fue él quien facilitó el acceso de los secuestradores, pero no podemos saberlo hasta que el cateo del lugar esté completo — Hubo una pausa seguida de un suspiro desganado —. Sorpresivamente, Menma no figura entre los secuestradores, al menos no aparece en las pocas tomas decentes y ya sabes que le encanta destacar frente a las cámaras.

— Le han de haber asignado otro trabajo o era su día de descanso — Respondí con sorna. El humor amargo, en realidad, trataba de ocultar la inquietud de esa revelación. Menma era peligroso, y si no estaba involucrado en el secuestro, quería decir que le habían asignado una tarea mucho más apremiante.

— Me gustaría pensar que el químico ya lo está matando y por eso no ha podido ayudar — Dijo Shikamaru. Sus palabras no eran malintencionadas, pero fueron un peso añadido a mi pecho. Apreté los labios — Lo siento, no quise…

— No importa, Shika, es lo que hay — Lo corté —. Igualmente el saber que no está allí no nos ayudará en nada.

Carraspeó, tomó de nuevo los papeles que descansaban en su muslo y sus ojos volvieron a la cinta. Esta retrocedió un poco más y esta vez era distinguible el cabello oscuro y ojos ambarinos del nuevo rostro.

Ambarinos…

— ¿No es ese…?

— Es demasiado joven para tratarse de Orochimaru — Shikamaru parecía adivinar mis pensamientos —, lo que nos dice que ya no es un caso aislado, como dicen sus registros.

— ¿Crees que esté muerto?

— Resistió muchos años, no debería sorprenderte. Es probable que él sea su sustituto o algo parecido.

— Nunca confirmamos que estuviera de su lado.

— Pero nunca lo encontramos, lo que viene siendo lo mismo.

Su mano se movió a la pantalla de nuevo, esta vez ampliando la parte del torso medianamente visible. Vestía solamente ropas negras, mayormente cubiertas por bultos que identifiqué como las partes de una armadura policial.

— Reconozco ese equipo — Exclamé — Es de los guardias civiles del Distrito Laboral.

— Lo cual añade otro problema a nuestra lista — Nara estaba exasperado, mucho más que de costumbre. Llevaba así buen rato a juzgar por la expresión de Ino cuando llegué, pero preguntarle al respecto parecía condenarme a una buena patada en los bajos y de sólo pensarlo me encogí en mi asiento —. Llevo meses tratando de contactar con ese lugar, pero es inútil.

— ¿Intentaste hablar con Tsunade? Ella está haciendo un recorrido por allá ahora mismo.

— No es que no lo haya intentado, es que no se puede — Puso los ojos en blanco —. La señal está bloqueada para todo aquel que no esté dentro del muro de las élites.

— ¿Y has contactado con ellos?

— No han respondido a mis peticiones.

Con hombros caídos y expresión derrotada, alzó la mano para desactivar la pantalla y con un control diminuto encendió las luces de la oficina. Sabía que él estaba tan extrañado por esa falta de contacto como yo, pero parecía especialmente dispuesto a pasarlo por alto.

Se levantó del sillón y le seguí. Volvimos a su escritorio, donde se dejó caer. Nuevamente me sentí extrañado por su actitud. Parecía que se trataba de un día especialmente malo y ya no sabía de qué forma manejarlo.

— Ya no importa, igual hice todo a mi alcance y esos rostros están ahora en el registro del Departamento de Búsqueda y Rescate — Guardó unas hojas en un folder viejo y mientras lo hacía alzó la vista hacia mí —. Ahora, cuéntame lo ocurrido.

Al momento en que lo dijo, mi garganta volvió a cerrarse. Era algo parecido a lo que ocurría cuando debía evitar algunas palabras que la placa en mi cuello pudiera detectar. Ahora no era esta, sino el miedo y la culpa, las que no me permitían hablar. Debió pasar cosa de un minuto antes de que pudiera deshacer el nudo en mi garganta.

— Menma estuvo anoche en el departamento.

Era curioso ver la reacción que tenía cada persona cuando escuchaba ese nombre. Sakura, por ejemplo, abría un momento los ojos y luego fingía que la conversación nunca había pasado, aunque mantenía una expresión ausente durante buen rato; Kiba se quedaba sin habla un par de segundos y luego se deshacía en comentarios antisonantes; a Ino se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, sin derramarlas; Shikamaru, en cambio, actuaba como si se le hablara de un viejo conocido, alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo porque trabajaba en algún lugar lejano o porque sus horarios no coincidían.

Le molestaba, era evidente, pero aparentemente su mentalidad de hacer los menos corajes posibles le ayudaban a dejarlo en segundo plano. Esta vez no fue muy diferente: estaba más sorprendido porque fuera al departamento que por su aparición en sí.

— ¿Qué buscaba?

— Hablar conmigo, al parecer — Contesté sin mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Sasuke estaba contigo?

Me apuré a negar.

— Estaba dormido, se dejó notar apenas lo suficiente para que yo lo buscara.

El ceño de Shikamaru se fruncía con cada palabra.

— ¿Y qué diablos te dijo?

Tragué saliva. Me tembló un poco la voz al contestar.

— Me dijo que vigilara a Sasuke, que era una advertencia — Mis puños se apretaron sobre mis rodillas — También mencionó algo de que "él" no quiere que el juego sea tan disparejo.

— ¿Él? — Asentí. Hubo un corto silencio en el que parpadeó un par de veces, como si no se lo creyera.

— Por eso no traje a Sasuke conmigo. Lo encerré en el departamento y activé la seguridad completa antes de irme.

Al parecer, eso tampoco se lo creía.

— ¿Lo encerraste? — Me observó con fijeza, pero aparté la vista.

— Temí que ocurriera algo como lo de ayer, que cualquier cosa me obligara a alejarme de él si lo mantenía conmigo — El temblor de mis manos no se detuvo más, apreté los labios —. No podía permitir que pasara, no otra vez.

— No tienes que explicarme tus motivos — Shikamaru se apuró a interrumpirme con un tono de voz que buscaba tranquilizarme. Se agarró la frente con una mano —. Imagino que no le explicaste lo de Menma.

— No quería preocuparlo.

— Es comprensible, pero no fue la mejor opción.

Su mano derecha alcanzó el paquete de cigarrillos que yacía en la esquina del escritorio. Se apuró a encender uno.

— Imagino que no fue tan fácil como lo cuentas — Comentó después de expulsar su primer calada. Había puesto sus pies sobre el escritorio, un gesto muy poco común.

— Está furioso — Admití —. Me dijo que soy egoísta, que sólo me preocupo por hacer lo más cómodo para mí.

A mis palabras le siguieron un silencio que se volvía más incómodo a cada momento. Me di cuenta de que sin querer, había esperado que Shikamaru me diera la razón, o que hiciera notar que Sasuke estaba en un error.

No lo hizo, sólo me miraba con su cigarro entre los labios, balanceándose suavemente sobre su silla de escritorio con ayuda de sus piernas. Ni siquiera parecía apurado, o levemente desconcertado. Parecía tan normal que luego de un rato debí romper el silencio.

— ¿Crees que está en lo cierto?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Es demasiado complicado para decir que lo está, pero le concedo una parte de razón.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no te imaginas en su situación — Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, pero yo sólo pude arquear la ceja, no muy seguro de comprender.

— ¡Claro que lo hago! Ambos somos híbridos, vivimos cosas muy similares en nuestra infancia...

— No me refiero a ese pasado, Naruto, sino a lo que ocurre actualmente.

Paseó su mirada por el techo, por la pared a su izquierda. Si no fuera un cigarrillo lo que tenía en la boca, probablemente lo habría mascado para entretenerse mientras terminaba su idea. No tuve de otra que esperar.

— De hecho no es tan difícil, él prácticamente está sintiendo lo mismo que tú — Dio otra profunda calada, que expulsó en una voluta de humo que formó un círculo casi perfecto en el aire antes de difuminarse —. Perdieron a muchas personas que amaban y han conocido a alguien con quien se sienten bien. Dado que él estaba solo desde antes de que lo atrapáramos, debe tener incluso más miedo de perderte que tú mismo.

Le observé, confundido. Tenía razón al decir que no lo había visto de esa forma.

— Él ha salido más afectado que yo de todo esto.

— Eso no le importa, así como no te importa lo que tengas que pasar mientras él se encuentre bien — Otra profunda calada casi acabó por completo con el cigarrillo. Se apuró a apagarlo aplastándolo contra el cenicero — Dado que prácticamente todos los ataques son contra ti, tiene todo el derecho de estar preocupado, mucho más de estar molesto por aislarlo de esa forma.

— Antes no te habría importado — Solté —, siempre fuiste muy poco amable con él.

— Te equivocas, siempre me ha importado de alguna manera, más cuando se volvieron pareja.

— ¿Y eso te basta para creer en él?

Shikamaru alzó la ceja.

— Estás actuando como un niño berrinchudo.

— ¡Eso no es…!

— Te salvó la vida en el incendio, en tu encuentro con Menma. ¿No crees que sería absurdo desconfiar de él a estas alturas? — Le miré ligeramente receloso. De nuevo, tenía que admitir que tenía razón —. No te confundas, aún sigue siendo alguien con quien me es difícil congeniar, pero he aprendido a verlo como uno de los nuestros.

Otro suspiro desganado. Bajó sus pies del escritorio. Lucía demasiado cansado.

— Es la primera vez que lo pienso así, pero creo que no deberías tomar muy en serio lo que te diga Menma. Sasuke estará seguro mientras no esté solo y aunque llegara a pasar, no es indefenso.

— Se defiende como puede, pero no es lo mismo. Nunca recibió entrenamiento.

— Sakura puede ayudarle con eso.

— ¿Sakura? — Pero él me vio como si fuera la persona más lenta del mundo.

— Ella recibió entrenamiento de soldado en su época dorada, Naruto — Bien, no se había equivocado —. Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Sasuke a mejorar su estrategia de combate, es ella.

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza por la barbilla.

— También podemos darle algún arma. Sea como sea, dado que Hinata te dió a entender que Sasuke no les interesa, pienso que es una estrategia de Menma para causarte conflicto.

En un primer momento había pensado lo mismo, pero no estaba tan seguro como quisiera. Aun con esa expresión burlona, los ojos de Menma decían que hablaba en serio. Ya varias veces había visto conductas de mi hermano en esa nueva versión suya, sólo que no podía determinar a cuáles debía de prestar atención.

— Hablaré con Sakura mañana — Dije al cabo de un momento —, aunque veo difícil que acepte. Ha estado lejos de eso durante mucho tiempo.

— Sabe cómo te sientes, lo hará si así puede ayudarte.

Sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla. Le vi mal, pero me ignoró olímpicamente.

— Y yo también tengo una idea de cómo se siente Sasuke, así que pienso que tu mejor opción ahora es ir a hablar con él.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y el trabajo? Estuve una semana ausente.

— Regresaste en un mal día.

— ¿De qué no me enteré?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero también pareció sorprendido. Soltó el cigarro y se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia la pequeña ventana que había a su derecha. Abrió la cortina.

Había más blanco en la acera de lo que recordaba. La ventana estaba ligeramente empañada, la calle prácticamente vacía y la visión era interrumpida por pequeños puntos blancos que parecían bailar en el aire.

—… Nieve.

Se llamaba Navidad, pero actualmente a nadie le importaba mucho el nombre. Tampoco tenía fecha específica, simplemente era un par de días de descanso que venían con la primera nevada de diciembre, que era especialmente hostil y por la que se recomendaba permanecer en casa. En los años que llevaba libre, Sakura siempre había organizado una reunión para que Menma y yo nos sintiéramos cómodos. Sin embargo el año anterior, que coincidió con la desaparición de Menma, no estaba lo suficientemente bien para hacer algo. No me había enterado, pero seguramente esta vez pensaba que la pasaría en compañía de Sasuke.

Fue cuando finalmente lo entendí. El año pasado Shikamaru había permanecido en el Departamento de Híbridos porque Temari no tenía autorizado salir. Se había quedado toda la noche, a pesar de que no era su obligación. Luego de tres días Temari había partido al Distrito Laboral y ahora no se sabía de su paradero.

Así entendí su actitud. Era fácil ahora ponerle nombre al sentimiento que brillaba en su mirada.

— ¿Condujiste hasta aquí sin darte cuenta de la nieve?

— Venía demasiado molesto para darme cuenta de cualquier cosa — Admití con pesar. Una media sonrisa se coló en sus labios — Ahora entiendo por qué no vi a nadie más que a Ino.

— Ella se irá con su familia en un rato.

— ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros.

— Iré a una cantina y tomaré hasta que me corran.

— ¡Eso no es sano!

— ¿Lo dice el que come ramen mañana tarde y noche, bebe cinco cafés al día y deja a su novio encerrado en su departamento?

Esquivó limpiamente el pisapapeles que le arrojé. Rió suavemente.

— Anda, vete ya.

— Ven conmigo — Me levanté de la silla —. No creo que Sasuke se moleste si nos acompañas un rato.

— Claro que no, estará molesto por asuntos más apremiantes — Afirmó a la vez que se levantaba —. No quiero estar en medio de un pleito marital toda la tarde, prefiero entonces fingir que todavía puedo hacer algo en el caso del secuestro.

— Pero…

— ¡Shikamaru!

No la esperaba, así que di un salto en mi lugar al escuchar su llamado.

Se trataba de Sakura, que apareció en la puerta de la oficina ataviada con un abrigo elegante de color verde y un gorro de lana azul oscuro. Tras ella apareció Lee, que parecía venir corriendo detrás de su esposa con un montón de bolsas en las manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Shikamaru era el más extrañado por la escena.

— Pasábamos por aquí para hacer unas compras cuando vimos que la entrada seguía abierta.

— Ino ya se iba… Cuando entramos — Añadió Lee entre jadeos —. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué están trabajando?

— No lo estamos, Naruto ya se va.

— Oh, pero claro que se va — Hubo un destello de furia en los ojos esmeraldas antes de que me diera un coscorrón.

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Ahora qué hice?!

— Tenía diez llamadas perdidas de tu departamento antes de que pudiera contestar — Dijo rechinando sus dientes —, y cuando finalmente pude, lo primero que escucho del otro lado era la pregunta de si sabía cómo desactivar la seguridad o de menos si era posible romper una ventana.

Se me encogió el pecho.

— Dime que no hizo nada.

— Serás idiota — Respondió ella con exasperación. No sabía lo de Menma, pero no quería amargarle el día con una noticia como esa.

Iba a continuar con su regaño cuando Shikamaru la interrumpió. Le explicó lo sucedido omitiendo lo mismo que yo había decidido no contar y su gesto se suavizó. Lee me saludó cuando pudo soltar las bolsas que cargaba y comenzaba a hacerme plática cuando Sakura tomó la palabra.

— Ayudaré a Sasuke — Nos dijo con una expresión que rayaba en el entusiasmo, algo desconcertante —, mañana mismo empezamos si quieres y él acepta.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle se retiró un poco para tomar una de las bolsas del suelo. Extrajo de ella un par de paquetes que nos entregó a Shikamaru y a mí.

— Son sus regalos. Sé que son un poco simples, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir con tan poco tiempo.

— Tus detalles siempre son de los mejores, Sakura — Respondió Shikamaru al abrir su caja. Su obsequio era una pequeña botellita de color metálico para guardar licor.

Esperaba encontrar en el mío algo parecido a cupones de ramen o incluso una taza para café que pudiera dejar en la oficina; en su lugar había un portarretratos, elegante pero de vivos colores, ligero, con el lugar para la foto vacío.

— Sé que han pasado muchas cosas los últimos años, cosas que no queremos recordar — Sostuvo mi caja suavemente para extraer el regalo —, pero pienso que es momento de empezar a preservar las cosas buenas, ¿no lo creen?

Una media sonrisa adornó sus labios, misma que nos apuramos a corresponder. Me devolvió el presente y lo sostuve con mucho cuidado. No era precisamente frágil, pero yo siempre había sido algo torpe.

— Yo no tengo fotos, Sakura.

— Es electrónico — Dijo en respuesta —, basta con que tomes una foto con tu teléfono y la mostrará ahí, sólo hay que sincronizarlo.

— ¿Qué le darás a Sasuke, Naruto? — Preguntó Lee casualmente. Luego de un momento su gesto divertido se transformó a la par del mío, el horror reflejado en mi cara por haber olvidado por completo la fecha y no tener nada preparado para la ocasión.

— Alguien se olvidó de checar el pronóstico del tiempo — Dijo Shikamaru, luego se dirigió a mí —. Igualmente, todavía tienes oportunidad de conseguir algo.

— ¿Has pensado qué? — Preguntó Sakura. Me apuré a negar con la esperanza de que me diera una mano, pero Shikamaru me ganó la palabra.

— Supongo que ya puedo irme — Tomó su maleta, convenientemente colocada al lado de la puerta, y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. La pareja se dirigió una mirada cómplice.

— ¡Shikamaru tiene razón! Los invitados están por llegar — Exclamó Sakura, pero lo que hizo fue tomar por el brazo a Nara.

— ¿Sakura, qué…?

— ¡Se hará tarde! — Lee le tomó del otro brazo y antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo, lo llevaron a la salida. Nara me dirigió una mirada confundida que correspondí con una sonrisa. Había entendido su plan de no dejar que se amargara un día como hoy y no iba a hacer nada para detenerlos.

— Deberíamos poner a Shikamaru a lavar los platos porque no nos ayudó con la cena — Lee giró su rostro lo suficiente para guiñarme el ojo. Sakura me murmuró una disculpa.

— Vamos, Lee, es nuestro invitado, además es tu turno de lavarlos — La pareja siguió discutiendo sin mucho sentido para que Nara no pudiera hablar u oponerse. Salieron de la oficina y sus voces no tardaron en escucharse en la calle, luego se perdieron.

— El bar tendrá que esperar un poco, Shika — Murmuré divertido, de todas formas ya no podía oírme.

La quietud se hizo presente, y con ella acudió un pensamiento apremiante. Mi mirada bajó al portarretratos.

Sakura, curiosamente, no me había pedido allí mismo que tomara una foto de nosotros, lo que quería decir que estaba esperando que lo usara para otra ocasión.

Suspiré.

No había que ser un genio para saber qué fotografía deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Yo mismo la deseaba más que nada.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de que me diera cuenta de que hacía más frío del que debería. Por sobre las protecciones de la ventana de la sala distinguí el manto blanco sobre la acera, el viento fuerte que arrasaba con los escasos árboles. El vidrio empañado por mi respiración y lo helado de este al tacto de mis manos era lo único que me indicaba que aquello era real, que no estaba en otra realidad como me había sentido desde que Naruto se había marchado.

Era extraño, aun así, contemplar la nieve desde esa perspectiva. Cuando huía con Itachi nuestro mayor deseo era no verla para nada, porque indicaba que hacía demasiado frío y nunca tuvimos suficiente para evitarlo. El miedo a morir estaba presente en cada ventisca, y recuperarnos de alguna enfermedad provocada por ella era incluso más complicado.

Suspiré con desgano. Podía decir que odiaba la nieve, pero era imposible dejar de ver los copos conforme se asentaban en el alféizar o caían en el pavimento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndolos? Lo suficiente, supuse, para que entrara una nueva llamada al teléfono fijo. "Ino" decía en la pantalla.

— ¿Diga?

— _Oh, Sasuke —_ Parecía sorprendida —, _¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— Bien — Y… Eso era todo lo que pensaba decirle. El silencio incómodo que siguió me dijo que esperaba que añadiera otra cosa —. Naruto no está en casa.

— _¿Que no está?_ — Casi podía asegurar que tenía la mano sobre su boca, un gesto que solía hacer mucho en la oficina —. _¿A dónde fue?_

— ¿A trabajar?

— _Pero hoy no…_ — Y se interrumpió. Un par de segundos después se escuchó una corta risita. Yo arqueé la ceja —. _Oh, ya entiendo._

— ¿Eh?

— _No importa, Sasuke_ — Murmuró algo a alguien que estaba a su lado. Supuse que olvidó que mi oído era más potente de lo que creía, por lo que alcancé a escuchar _"... a buscar un regalo para él"_ antes de que el volumen de su voz volviera a la normalidad —. _Yo sólo llamaba para desearles una feliz Navidad, es todo._

— ¿Navidad?

Se escuchó un leve quejido de su parte.

— _Hm, creo que metí la pata. Como sea, Naruto te explicará cuando vuelva._

Naruto…

— Yo le diré que llamaste.

— _¡Perfecto! Ya no debería tardar…_

Otro silencio, ¿podía colgar ya? Del otro lado ella parecía hacer sonidos con su boca, esperando algo.

— _¿Ya tienes todo listo?_

— ¿Listo para qué?

Escuché un breve _"Demonios…"_ del otro lado.

— _Nada, lo siento Sasuke, he dicho algo indebido_ — Ya lo creía, ¿por qué no le había hablado a Naruto en primer lugar? —. _Nos veremos después._

— De acuerdo — Antes de que dijera otra cosa, colgué. No estaba de humor para una plática de ese tipo y mucho más una a la que no le entendía gran parte.

¿Navidad? Había escuchado de ella, sí, en algunas pláticas aisladas que captaba mientras buscaba un lugar para protegernos de la nieve. Algo parecido a una fiesta, días de descanso, comida y regalos caros. Nunca lo había entendido, ni recordaba siquiera si tenía alguna fecha exacta, lo único que me importaba era que coincidía con la nevada y debía tratar de no morir en el proceso.

Apoyé de nuevo mi codo en el reposabrazos del sillón y volví mi vista a la ventana. Había algo tranquilizante en ver la nieve caer, lo descubrí después de hablar con Sakura sin recibir ayuda de su parte.

En realidad, sabía que no había actuado de una forma madura, pero estaba molesto. La necedad de Naruto chocaba con mi creciente impotencia. Lo único que podía hacer por él a estas alturas era permanecer a su lado y enfrentar juntos lo que se pusiera en nuestro camino, pero él no lo entendía. Estaba harto de ver cómo cargaba el peso de todo y todos sobre sus hombros, como si se tratara de su obligación. No era la primera vez que hablábamos de ello, pero parecía negarse a cambiar.

En el fondo entendía que mi molestia era por algo más complicado. Fuera de Itachi, nadie antes había depositado su confianza en mí. Luego de los sucesos ocurridos durante la visita a Tsunade, esperaba que él fuera el siguiente. No ignoraba que el error cometido a nuestro regreso no hablaba mucho a mi favor, pero creía que ya me había perdonado aquello.

¿Tal vez no fuera por eso? Pero, ¿qué otra conclusión podría sacar de sus acciones? No confiaba en mí lo suficiente para dejarme ir con él, no me creía capaz de defenderme aún con todo el problema que le causé al escapar de él tantas veces, ¿cómo era eso posible? Lo sabía imprudente, impulsivo, pero era inevitable confiar en él; no entendía, entonces, por qué no podía esperar lo mismo de su parte.

Conocía mis capacidades, mis límites, ¿acaso no lo había demostrado en mi encuentro con Menma? Fue cuando recordé en qué había terminado aquella ocasión y lo difícil que fue para él no culparse por lo que me había ocurrido.

Chasquee la lengua, mi ceño llevaba fruncido un buen rato a juzgar por la extraña sensación en la piel de mi rostro. Mis nudillos estaban blancos de tanto que apretaba mis puños. Luego me di cuenta que la ira no iba hacia Naruto, sino a mí mismo.

¿Cuánto tendría que probarme para que no me dejara atrás? De solo pensarlo sonaba complicado. ¿Cómo podía empezar? Tal vez la pregunta correcta tenía que ver con que fuera muy tarde para ello. Era probable que ni toda mi voluntad de protegerle fuera suficiente en un momento crucial, uno de muchos que se avecinaban, que sabía que ocurrirían porque las cosas alrededor eran cada vez más hostiles.

Mi cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida con brusquedad cuando escuché ruido. Me levanté por reflejo, se trataba del sonido de la protección de la puerta al desactivarse. Los barrotes horizontales sobre las ventanas y la rejilla extra del ducto de ventilación también desaparecieron en la pared.

Volví a sentarme, aunque mi deseo fuera acercarme en cuanto entrara por la puerta y besarlo con ganas para después propinarle una merecida patada en los bajos. Yo no era así, sabía controlarme, pero también esperaba que su humor se hubiera calmado lo suficiente para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Sin gritos, ni verdades que pesaran al ser pronunciadas.

— Estoy en casa — Murmuró. La luz de la tarde iluminó sus facciones cansadas, pero noté un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

No contesté. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Su traje mal puesto, su maleta en una mano, en la contraria sostenía una bolsa pequeña de color morado, con un moño mal puesto en una esquina, a punto de caerse. En su expresión había cautela, cosa que me extraño. No se acercó a mí ni se adentró al departamento, sólo dió un paso al frente para poder cerrar la puerta tras él.

— Ino llamó — Solté.

— Ah, vaya — Fue su vaga respuesta. Soltó el maletín al lado de la puerta y luego su mirada bajó a la pequeña bolsa del otro lado. Alzó la mirada de nuevo, la bajó y retrocedió el paso que había dado. No dejé de verlo, extrañado, pero no dejé que se notara mi curiosidad.

¿Ino hablaba en serio con lo del regalo?

Me levanté.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sasuke — Me interrumpió —, voy a hablar, y necesito, de verdad necesito, que no me interrumpas de ninguna forma.

Algo dio un salto en mi pecho cuando noté sus mejillas encendidas. Pasado un momento asentí. Todo lo que había querido decirle pareció huir de mi boca y de mi cabeza, espantado, tal vez, por ese gesto al que le sobraban calificativos. Tal vez volverían después, todo dependía de lo que me fuera a decir.

Volvió a mirar sus pies, sus hombros tensos. Luego de un suspiro, se enderezó por completo y fijó sus ojos en los míos por primera vez desde que había llegado.

— Hay algo, un día especial… Que se llama Navidad — Arqueé la ceja, era inevitable hacerlo. Se removió incómodo —. S-sé que no has tenido oportunidad de celebrarla, lo sé… Viene con la primera nevada. La gente se regala cosas, come con sus amigos; es una costumbre que tiene muchos años, se celebraba incluso antes de la guerra.

Me abstuve de decir cualquier cosa. No aparté mi vista. Su gesto se suavizó, pero noté que sus manos se removían incómodas en el asa de la bolsa.

— Los regalos son lo menos importante, pero Sakura me dice que se dan a aquellos a quienes valoras mucho, suele ser algo que les guste mucho, o algo que necesiten…

Asentí, ahora fueron mis manos las que se removieron incómodas en mi costado. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

— Olvidé por completo que hoy era Navidad, me di cuenta hasta que Shikamaru lo mencionó. Lee me preguntó si tenía algo para ti, pero no lo había pensado siquiera.

"No quiero que me regales nada" fue una frase que se quedó en mi cabeza. No podía hacer de lado lo ocurrido antes. Necesitaba que habláramos de ello.

— Así que fui a buscar algo, cualquier cosa que pensara que podía gustarte, pero era muy difícil, nada parecía lo suficientemente bueno.

Una media sonrisa amenazó con colarse en mis labios. Mi corazón iba más rápido, pude darme cuenta.

— Luego vi una tienda muy pequeña, casi invisible si uno la compara con las tiendas a su alrededor — Sus ojos iban al suelo, al techo, a los lados, pero siempre volvían a los míos —, y en uno de sus mostradores encontré algo que llamó mi atención de inmediato.

Sacó de la bolsa una cajita muy pequeña, también con un moño sobre la tapa. Me la entregó y de sus nervios casi la hace caer, pero conseguí sostenerla. Volví mi vista hacia él, interrogante. Una breve sonrisa fue su respuesta, así que la abrí.

Se trataba de un colgante con una cadena muy delgada, bastante larga y de color plateado. De ella se sostenía un objeto de color negro, pequeño, que por su material parecía extrañamente brillante en la palma de mi mano.

Una luna.

— Hasta hace rato creí que no tenía miedo a la oscuridad — Continuó —, creí que era algo de tontos, porque la oscuridad en sí no te puede hacer nada.

Mi vista fue del colgante en mi mano a él. Aún no lo entendía.

— Pero me mentí — Admitió —, la oscuridad no me daba miedo porque siempre puedo ver gracias a la luz de la luna. Aunque haya nubes, aunque llueva, si uno se fija, siempre está ahí.

Sus brazos quedaron colgando a los lados de su cuerpo.

— Y cuando estaba en la tienda, solo, y sabía que nadie por mucho que se esforzara podía estar al pendiente de mí, me di cuenta de que tenía miedo. Miedo de que nadie acudiera si tenía algún problema y que no pudiera hacer nada para defenderme. Básicamente, temo estar solo.

Habló tan rápido que debió detenerse a tomar aire.

— Es como mi miedo a la oscuridad: tengo miedo de que la luna se vaya y no pueda ver en ella, y tengo miedo de que si te alejas, yo no pueda hacer nada por mi cuenta, aunque se supone que puedo hacerlo, que sé hacerlo…

Sus palabras se iban perdiendo con el temblor en su voz.

— Y es estúpido, lo sé, darme cuenta que no eres tú quien necesita que le proteja, que ni siquiera puedo hacer eso como quisiera. Soy yo quien te necesita, soy yo quien necesita a su luna porque de lo contrario no se puede mover, no sabe qué hacer.

No pudo sostenerme la mirada por más tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y hacía que el mío tuviera la necesidad de acercarse, de calmarlo. Mi puño atrapó el colgante.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por depender tanto de ti?

— No digas tonterías — No podía callarme más tiempo. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y me apuré a rodearlo con mis brazos. Soltó la bolsa, hice lo mismo con la caja. Su rostro se escondió en la curva de mi cuello y sus brazos se apuraron a atraparme por los hombros.

— No son tonterías… Todo es cierto.

— No es algo por lo que debas disculparte — Sentir su calidez contra mí me hizo ser consciente del frío que había tenido hasta ese entonces. Le abracé con más fuerza. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello también y aspiré su aroma a la desesperada, como si no hubiera respirado en mucho tiempo, como si no lo hubiera tenido aquella mañana en mis brazos.

— Lo lamento — Su voz temblaba, pero no se atrevía a llorar. Yo mismo sentía el nudo formarse en mi garganta —, lamento haberte dejado aquí. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

— Te perdono — Y seguramente lo perdonaría aún si lo hiciera mil veces más. Era inevitable —, todo está bien.

Suspiré suavemente, me apretó más contra sí. Nos quedamos así durante un buen rato, sólo sintiendo el calor y la respiración del otro contra nuestra piel fría. Era incapaz de alejarme, así de bien se sentía estar con él. Me habría quedado así mil años, pero me separé lo suficiente para colocar el colgante en una de sus manos.

Luego de una sonrisa, sus manos se apuraron a rodear mi cuello. La luna era pequeña, pero muy vistosa sobre todo contra una piel tan pálida como la mía. La observé por un rato, luego alcé la vista para conectar nuestras miradas.

Si se podía continuar con aquella metáfora, ver a Naruto me recordaba a aquellas noches en las que el frío me congelaba el rostro, o en las que la lluvia no se detenía, esas en las que mi única esperanza era poder ver el sol al día siguiente.

Y él brillaba tanto como uno.

— Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.

Sonreí. Se escuchaba extraño, pero se sentía bien.

— Feliz Navidad, Naruto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Son casi las dos de la mañana y acabo de terminar esta cursilería :'v

Quería hacer algo bonito para Navidad, pero es algo difícil en el universo de EG.

Igualmente, espero les haya gustado uwu

Los amo.


	27. Capítulo 26: A pesar de todo

_**Capítulo 26: A pesar de todo…**_

 **Sasuke.**

La primera vez que vi a Sakura, fue cuando me trasladaron del auto policial a la celda en el Departamento de Híbridos. Estaba al lado de Naruto en el pasillo que debí atravesar, con los brazos cruzados; me miraba mal, como si fuera la cosa más despreciable a quien había tenido el disgusto de conocer. En sus ojos había también algo de triunfo por mi reciente captura. Se regodeaba internamente, lo sabía. En ese momento también entendí lo transparente que podía llegar a ser, y para mí aquello era un sinónimo de fragilidad.

Sin embargo, me equivoqué. Su historia, desde la muerte de sus padres hasta el ataque de Menma y Hinata, estaba marcada por una constante superación de sus propios límites. Había hecho lo primero de lado para concentrarse en su presente y en los que la rodeaban. Había en ese altruismo una necesidad de conservarse, una terapia para dejar de lado aquello que en el fondo la consumía con lentitud.

Estuvo tan enamorada de Menma y durante un tiempo fueron tan unidos, que incluso sus más allegados hablaban de una posible boda, la primera que se celebraría en un grupo de amigos que había estado unido durante cinco años aproximadamente. Naruto, que después de la "muerte" de su hermano se había sumido en una profunda desesperación, apenas fue consciente de que Sakura iba por el mismo camino. Lee la sacó del pozo cuando estaba a punto de perderse en la oscuridad.

Un tiempo después de volver al trabajo de campo, Hinata había sido reportada como desaparecida junto con Neji. Una amiga íntima, según sus propias palabras, y un chico que le había demostrado que todo era posible. Cuando creyó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, sus brazos habían terminado cubiertos de quemaduras y sus oídos habían sido llenados con palabras despectivas. Su viejo amor y su gran amiga la habían traicionado con profunda crueldad, y el impacto había sido tal que durante casi una semana no pudo mover un músculo, por temor a un dolor que ya no estaba.

Aunque Naruto y ella habían compartido la experiencia, cada uno lo manejó de forma diferente. Él se obligaba a sumirse en una rutina aplastante, en buscar a los híbridos, a su hermano, encontrar al responsable y cuando todo estuviera resuelto, asesinar a Menma y después acabar consigo mismo. Guardaba un rencor que, a pesar de todo, Sakura no fue capaz de sentir.

Así que ella se había retirado. Se negaba a dar la cara a algo que estaba fuera de sus capacidades y en vez de eso trataba de ayudar desde lejos. Curaba híbridos atacados, investigaba, buscaba ávidamente una respuesta en cada sustancia que pasaba por sus manos. Hasta ahí uno podría pensar que cobardemente prefería quedarse al margen, luego Naruto le haría la propuesta de entrenarme y debió decidir si realmente era capaz de hacerlo.

La mañana después de Navidad, parecía nerviosa. Sus manos se movían una y otra vez, se frotaban entre ellas como buscando consuelo. Sus ojos veían a todos lados sin asimilar nada y parecía desear que la tierra se la tragara, desaparecer. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el arma, se obligó a pasar ese límite suyo. Sabía que lo hacía más por Naruto que por mí, que por él haría lo que sea. Se obligó a brillar, a enseñarme todo lo que había querido enterrar en el pasado.

Consiguió enfocar todo ese miedo en sus manos, en los golpes de sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Había fragilidad y había fuerza, una fuerza terrible. Lo descubrí la segunda vez que me derribó casi sin hacer nada. Me había cortado la respiración dos veces sin derramar una gota de sudor.

— Perdiste — Dijo con entusiasmo. El juego terminaba si uno conseguía derribar al otro y apuntarle con el arma.

— Qué sorpresa — Murmuré al levantarme. Mi gran desventaja era que no podía utilizar ninguna de mis habilidades híbridas. Trepar por las paredes de una habitación tan pequeña era inútil; hacerle daño con mis garras, vulgar. Así que todo se reducía a un enfrentamiento físico donde valía más la estrategia que la fuerza, por lo que me veía constantemente superado.

— Me sorprende que pudieras enfrentar a Menma en estas condiciones — Comentó con diversión al colocarse de nuevo en guardia.

— Menma no tiene esta técnica — Respondí antes de lanzar un golpe hacia el costado, uno que consiguió detener y aprovechar al tomar mi brazo para hacerme perder el equilibrio.

— Entonces no te lo mostró todo — Evité la caída al alejarla con la amenaza de un golpe al rostro. Fue poca la ventaja que adquirí al intentar derribarla con un golpe a la pantorrilla y terminé de nuevo en el suelo cuando golpeó mi hombro con un pie —. Eso o estaba lo suficientemente débil como para tener que guardar energía.

— Es probable que se trate de lo segundo — Mascullé al removerme para que apartara su pie. Me sonrió desde arriba.

— Bueno, estas aquí para compensar aquello, ¿no?

Asentí, sin mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Debo suponer entonces que tú sabes sus puntos débiles?

— Algo parecido — Respondió sin mucha convicción —, aunque es complicado.

Guardó de nuevo el arma en su funda y el sonido del seguro emitió un débil eco por toda la sala. Se trataba de un área exclusiva para combate, y por lo mismo, completamente libre de obstáculos al menos que se les programara con ellos para la práctica. A pesar de esa impresión, era pequeña; estar en ella me hacía sentir encerrado, como si se tratara de una caja o una trampa para ratones.

— No debe serlo tanto, todos tienen una técnica — Respondí.

— Sí, pero Menma realmente era muy distinto — Dijo con ligero pesar —. Era un maestro de la estrategia, ¿sabes? Si tenía algún punto débil, lo descubría y lo compensaba con el resto de sus habilidades. Es más, tenía una estrategia diferente para cada tipo de enfrentamiento.

Su expresión ensombrecida pareció brillar brevemente con el recuerdo.

— Incluso alguna vez me dio una larga cátedra sobre cómo clasificar a los enemigos y pequeños trucos para acabar con ellos. Le dije que era una locura y luego me aseguró que podría hacer un libro de eso — Y se desvaneció, el brillo pareció llevarse mucho más consigo —. Sin embargo, casi no recuerdo nada, supongo que el tiempo se llevó esas cosas que, de todas formas, ya no sirven de mucho.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto muerto entre nosotros. Momentos antes se veía tan letal, y en ese instante sumamente frágil, que el cambio desconcertaba. Era poco el tiempo que nos conocíamos, pero fue inevitable sentirme ligeramente mal por ella. No podía hacer mucho, de todas formas.

— El tiempo se lleva muchas cosas — Fue lo que dije al poner una mano en su hombro —, cosas malas también.

Luego de unos segundos, sonrió ante mi intento de subirle el ánimo.

— Eso es lo que todos esperamos, después de todo — Luego de un momento su rostro volvió a encenderse y sin dudarlo mucho, tomó mi mano sobre su hombro y consiguió derribarme de nuevo —. No te confíes ni te distraigas, Uchiha.

Le miré mal un buen rato, hasta que pude poner mis piernas en el ángulo correcto para levantarme. Continuamos el entrenamiento.

— Me sorprende que no pusieras reparos en que te entrenara — Comentó un rato después cuando finalmente conseguí aplicar la llave que estábamos practicando, justo antes de que le pidiera disculpas por lastimarla —. Es decir, creí que pensabas que era sólo una doctora entrometida.

— Naruto acostumbra a hablar de tu época de gloria — Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

— Era buena, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser la mejor — Conseguí acorralarla en una esquina de la habitación. Sonreí internamente, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer mi movimiento, un golpe en el estómago me mandó al suelo — ¡Qué va, Sasuke! ¿No sabes siquiera protegerte de una patada de revés?

— Nunca tuve… Necesidad — Murmuré entre toses. Sabía, sin embargo, que mi cuerpo había perdido gran parte de su condición, y si había sobrevivido antes era más por instinto que por mis habilidades. Ahora que no estaba en tales condiciones, me di cuenta de lo inútil que podía ser.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Eres bastante similar a Naruto — Murmuró al extender una mano para ayudar a levantarme —: no sienten.

— ¿Sentir?

— Menma también era un experto en eso, pero fue de las pocas cosas que nunca pudo enseñarle a Naruto — Avanzó al extremo de la habitación que tenía nuestras cosas y dejó caer allí los guantes que usaba y su arma. Alcé la ceja —. Sencillo, si no sientes al enemigo, jamás podrás vencerle. No estoy hablando de tocarlo, obviamente.

Me crucé de brazos, tanto ofendido como curioso.

— ¿De qué se supone que hablas? ¿Ya no vamos a entrenar?

— Necesito que aprendas algo antes, de lo contrario desperdiciarás tus habilidades.

Ya con las manos desnudas y sin arma, volvió al centro, donde me encontraba, y se detuvo frente a mí, a unos pocos pasos.

— Cierra los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Haz lo que te digo!

Le miré mal, pero hice lo que me pedía. Privado de vista quise aguzar mi oído, pero Sakura se había quedado en completo silencio también. Debieron pasar unos veinte segundos antes de que escuchara el roce del aire.

Y de pronto sentí el golpe en mi barbilla. Mi rostro se ladeó por la fuerza del impacto y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio. Mi mano se movió de inmediato a la zona y abrí los ojos. Sakura se veía molesta.

— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!

— ¡Algo que debías de detener, idiota! — Retrocedí un poco ante su tono furioso, pero al ver cómo balanceaba su mano supe que seguramente no supo controlar el golpe y se había lastimado también — ¡Arg!

Paseó a mi alrededor y se negó a sobarse; prefirió morder su labio inferior. El dolor de mi barbilla desapareció pronto, no así mi resentimiento.

— Perdí práctica.

— Me he dado cuenta — Comenté mordaz.

Me fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que regresaba a su posición. Ya más calmada y luego de un gran suspiro, habló.

— No puedes andar por ahí dependiendo sólo de la vista e incluso el oído, debes estar preparado para ataques sorpresa, como este.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo prepararme?

— Necesitas concentrarte en lo que te rodea — Por el rabillo del ojo vi que su mano se alzaba de nuevo y alcancé a bloquear el golpe con una de mis manos — y poder evitar ataques de este tipo con ayuda de tus otros sentidos.

— ¿De qué me serviría eso? — Arqueó la ceja y me observó como si fuera un mal alumno.

— Es una técnica muy común de los criminales lanzar bombas de humo para bloquear la visión de los que les persiguen — Percibí el movimiento de su mano de nuevo, esta vez fue más fácil detenerla —. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo algo imposible, de hecho te resultará más sencillo por ser un híbrido.

Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros un momento para obligarme a quedarme quieto.

— Ahora, vas a cerrar los ojos y te concentrarás en tu alrededor con ayuda del resto de tu cuerpo — Me dijo con voz calmada —: sentirás, escucharás, incluso puedes llegar a oler algunas señas particulares que te avisen sobre algo.

— Entiendo — Hice lo que me pedía, aunque no muy seguro de poder percibir lo que ella me indicaba. Noté que se alejaba unos cortos pasos y luego nos sumimos de nuevo en un silencio profundo.

Con cada momento que pasaba, más claro me quedaba que aquello era una tontería. ¿Qué clase de enemigo me atacaría en un área donde él tampoco pudiera ver? Yo quería estar preparado para enfrentamientos directos, estratégicos, donde mi contrincante no se escondiera tras una cortina de humo.

" _Pero eso no puede ser todo el tiempo, ¿o sí?"_ Susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Un rostro diferente acudió a mi mente, ojos azules cargados de ira. Entendí las palabras de Sakura al recordar la dinámica de mi enfrentamiento con Menma. Aquella vez hice lo posible por seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, pero esquivaba sus golpes por poco y de alguna manera él conseguía predecir los míos.

Pensaba que se debía a una visión particularmente entrenada, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que, de alguna manera, él pudiera _sentirme_ con más facilidad de lo que yo lo hacía. El simple hecho de que pudiera concentrarse en ello durante un enfrentamiento me parecía sorprendente.

En ese mismo momento me era complicado tener mi atención sobre lo que percibía. Pequeñas corrientes de aire pasaban entre mis dedos, mis oídos y mi nuca; escuchaba la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Sakura frente a mí. Mi atención se dividía entre eso y lo que mis oídos percibían a la distancia, detrás de las gruesas paredes, y las mínimas vibraciones del suelo de alguna persona que pasaba muy cerca de donde me encontraba.

Fue cuando lo noté: la respiración de Sakura ligeramente más fuerte, el roce de su brazo izquierdo contra el aire; su cuerpo hacia atrás, tomando impulso, antes de inclinarse de nuevo en mi dirección y empuñar su mano para dirigirla a mi rostro. Mi cuerpo respondió y cuando abrí los ojos, aferraba con fuerza su muñeca a unos centímetros de mi oreja.

— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil — Dijo con una sonrisa, una que no pude evitar corresponder. Realmente, no había sido tan complicado —. Ahora sólo te queda perfeccionarlo.

— ¿Y me ayudarás con ello?

Su sonrisa disminuyó y su ceño se frunció, como si hubiera dicho algo malo. Alzó su mano libre para envolver la mía que aún sostenía su muñeca.

— Yo te ayudaré en todo lo posible para que puedas acabar con Menma — Murmuró con seriedad y determinación —, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y por el bien de Naruto.

Abrí los ojos ante esa extraña sensación de que había averiguado un secreto. No era tal, pero mi deseo de acabar a Menma en lugar de Naruto era algo que no había comentado con nadie, ni pensado mucho siquiera.

Parecía más probable que ella estuviera reflejando su deseo en mis capacidades.

Algo que no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

— Es un trato entonces.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Brillaba en su mano.

Era una botella de vidrio tan pequeñita que no necesitaba más de dos dedos para sostenerla. El líquido era transparente y tenía un leve tono azulado; apenas cubría la mitad del recipiente. La luz de la lámpara sobre nuestras cabezas hacía que la sustancia despidiera brillos; parecía bastante espesa, sin ningún grumo en su superficie.

Minutos antes, Sakura había dejado a Sasuke en una de las duchas de su laboratorio para encontrarnos en la oficina. Había cerrado la puerta con seguro tras de sí y cerrado las cortinas con brusquedad. Parecía bastante ansiosa al sentarse frente a nosotros.

— ¿Recuerdan a la chica híbrido que amenazó a los policías con una pistola? — Preguntó, apartando con ello nuestra atención de la botella. Shikamaru murmuró una respuesta afirmativa y yo me limité a asentir, debido al deje amargo que dejó el recuerdo —. Bueno, fue esto lo que conseguí.

— ¿Sólo eso salió en tanto tiempo? — Pregunté bastante sorprendido. Asintió enérgicamente.

— Habría sido más rápido si hubiera tenido la cantidad suficiente de compuestos, pero no pude conseguir más que unos mililitros de cada uno.

Dejó la botellita frente a nosotros, sobre la mesa baja que separaba ambos sillones.

— El proceso de formación se llevó bastante de la sustancia con la evaporación, así que sólo quedó esto.

Nuestra atención volvía irremediablemente a la sustancia, parte curiosidad, y de mi parte un ligero temor. Su color la hacía parecer inofensiva, hasta apetecible, como uno de esos dulces extravagantes que vendían en las tiendas de la periferia élite. Sin embargo, si mi memoria no me fallaba…

— Es lo que los enloquece, ¿cierto? — Shikamaru me robó la palabra. Sakura asintió sin verlo.

— Utilicé una gota en un pequeño ratón. Era poco, pero muy concentrado. Creí que podría encontrarle un antídoto a tiempo, pero murió anoche.

Sakura se sentía mal al realizar esas pruebas y las evitaba a toda costa, pero en algunos casos resultaba imposible. En su mente, utilizar a un ser indefenso no era muy diferente al pasado de los híbridos. Yo también lo pensaba.

— Entonces es bastante peligrosa — De pronto Shikamaru se sintió muy cerca del frasco y se apartó un poco —. ¿Pudiste registrar sus cambios?

— Todo fue registrado por la computadora, e incluso puede hacerse una aproximación del tiempo que llevaría el mismo efecto en un humano, así como las cantidades de suero que se emplearían.

De pronto la botellita ya no estaba en la mesa, la había guardado de nuevo en la bolsa de donde la había sacado.

— Pero no es eso lo importante — Exclamó —. Estoy segura de que puedo hacer un antídoto a partir de esta muestra, y si consigo reproducirla en cantidades suficientes, podríamos hacer que algunos híbridos recuperen la razón.

— ¿No se supone que no hay cura para un daño mental? — Pregunté. Se apresuró a negar.

— El efecto de la sustancia es progresivo: corta poco a poco las señales del hipotálamo, empezando con los reguladores de conducta — Pausó con un suspiro pesaroso —. Luego las alucinaciones se vuelven más fuertes y en algún momento el individuo es incapaz de regular la sensación de hambre, frío o sueño.

Con cada palabra, la presencia de la botella en la habitación parecía engrandecerse. Era un pequeño contenedor de horrores, algo que de principio no debió existir. ¿Cuántos híbridos que habíamos rescatado antes habrían pasado ya por aquel horror?

— Es en esa última etapa cuando el daño es irreversible, pero hay un gran tramo antes de que eso pase.

Se hizo un corto silencio, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Daba la impresión de que Sakura había esperado una reacción más animada de nuestra parte, pero cuando alcé la vista hacia ella, sólo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tan largo es ese tramo?

Entendió mi verdadera pregunta, su expresión ensombrecida fue suficiente respuesta para mí. Igualmente, mis esperanzas habían sido pocas desde el principio.

— Sólo unos pocos meses, tal vez cinco a lo mucho.

Otro silencio, esta vez incómodo. Removí mis manos con inquietud, un suspiro desganado escapó de entre mis labios.

— Lo importante ahora es que podemos hacer algo — Habló Shikamaru, recuperando la compostura —. Si consigues hacer eso, Sakura, podremos recuperar a los híbridos más recientes apenas tengamos oportunidad.

— Incluso serviría como neutralizador de los más antiguos — Añadió ella, recuperada del mal trago, antes de voltear en mi dirección —. Estoy dispuesta a iniciar mañana mismo, pero necesito pedirte algo, Naruto.

Antes de que dijera cualquier cosa, se había levantado y colocado la bolsa con la botellita en mis manos. Estas se entumieron, incapaces de moverse durante algunos segundos. Era una reacción absurda y lo sabía, pero era inevitable pensar que aquello que descansaba en el interior era la causa de que Menma, Hinata y muchos otros ya no estuviera con nosotros. Sentía miedo e ira en cantidades iguales.

— Este edificio es mucho más pequeño que el antiguo Departamento de Híbridos, Naruto — Afirmó Sakura al volver a su asiento —. No hay un sólo lugar que no se pueda ver a través de las ventanas, y aunque las cubrí antes de empezar, no me siento segura al dejarlo aquí.

Apreté la bolsa, sentí la botellita contra mis dedos. Shikamaru no apartaba la mirada de mis manos, con el ceño fruncido.

— Tu casa tiene suficientes protecciones para mantenerlo a salvo esta noche, pero mañana debes traerla lo más temprano posible — Noté la angustia en su gesto, como si creyera que me pedía demasiado —. ¿Podrías hacer eso, Naruto?

No era algo que tuviera que pensar, así que me apresuré a sentir.

— Lo haré, no te preocupes por ello — Le sonreí de forma conciliadora y me correspondió antes de levantarse.

— No creo que sea difícil conseguir un sistema de protección para este lugar — Dijo Shikamaru, que había relajado su postura hasta quedar recargado en el sillón.

— Ya hablé con Lee de ello. No le será difícil conseguir algo, pero al menos por hoy necesito que Naruto cuide de la sustancia — Respondió ella, luego volvió el rostro en mi dirección —. No te preocupes por sus cuidados, la tapa tiene un regulador de temperatura, así que no es necesario que la guardes en el refrigerador o algo parecido.

— También te agradecería la mayor discreción — Añadió Nara —. No es que desconfíe de Sasuke, pero no estoy seguro de que deban hablar de ello abiertamente.

— Al menos espera a mañana —. Dijo ella —, cuando pueda explicarle con calma durante el entrenamiento.

La última palabra de su frase quedó interrumpida por un par de toques en la puerta de la oficina. Sakura me dio una mirada de advertencia antes de acercarse a ella y abrir.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Era Sasuke, aparentemente salido de la ducha. Observó a Sakura y a Shikamaru con curiosidad antes de fijar su mirada en mí y dedicarme una corta sonrisa.

— Para nada — Contestó la pelirrosa, abriendo más la puerta para que pasara.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento? — Le pregunté mucho más animado.

— Agotador — Fue hasta que se acercó que me percaté de que traía una maleta con todas sus cosas en la mano —. Sakura me dijo que lo indicado ahora es que vuelva a casa lo antes posible para que mis músculos descansen lo suficiente para mañana.

— Pero aún debo resolver algunas cosas con Shikamaru — Respondí de inmediato. Su ceño se frunció levemente y Sakura tras él hizo un gesto similar.

— Puedo ir solo a casa, Naruto. No es necesario que me acompañes.

Hice una mueca, nada cómodo con la idea. Iba a replicar que no era seguro cuando las memorias del día anterior hicieron acto de presencia en mi cabeza, deteniéndome a tiempo. Sakura, que seguía tras él, inclinó levemente su cabeza a la par de una sonrisa, sin dejar de ver la espalda de Sasuke. En mi cabeza, su expresión se interpretaba como un _"Anda, déjalo, todo estará bien",_ pero ni eso me daba suficiente confianza.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que me vi envuelto en una furiosa batalla conmigo mismo, pero al final, tenía que admitir que mi respuesta no podía ser otra.

— Prométeme que irás con mucho cuidado — Me levanté y sin pensarlo mucho le planté un beso en los labios. Se sorprendió un poco, porque era algo que no estábamos acostumbrados hacer en público, pero finalmente acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre antes de revolverme el cabello juguetonamente.

— Tranquilízate, no me pasará nada en un trayecto tan corto — Murmuró con una suave sonrisa. Le di las llaves y posteriormente se alejó de mí para despedirse de Sakura y Shikamaru, aunque se tratara de un corto asentimiento y unas palabras de agradecimiento a la pelirrosa. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se volteó hacia mí y sus labios formaron las palabras _"Te veré pronto"_.

La puerta se cerró y sus pasos no tardaron en perderse. Aunque me había sentido tranquilo al momento en que nos despedimos, eso no duró mucho. Dos pares de ojos volvieron a mí y casi al mismo tiempo fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Acaso es la primera vez que no vuelven juntos? — Preguntó Sakura. Asentí.

— Ni cuando nos enojamos por casi dos semanas me atreví a dejarlo solo — Luego de un suspiro profundo, volví a sentarme. El camino no era largo y sabía que me preocupaba de más, pero también entendía que era algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme, porque simplemente Sasuke no podía estar atado a mí para siempre.

Una mano en mi hombro y una expresión conciliadora de parte de Shikamaru, y una sonrisa suave de Sakura me instaron a tranqulizarme.

— Deja de preocuparte tanto — Exclamó mi amiga pelirrosa con diversión — Es un híbrido bastante ágil después de todo.

No lo esperaba, pero Nara también hizo un intento por relajarme.

— Además, ¿quién querría a un Error Genético con tan mal genio?

El tenso momento fue interrumpido por mi puñetazo en su hombro y una fuerte risa.

Y la promesa de que, en efecto, todo estaría bien.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Como le había asegurado a Sakura y Naruto, el viaje de regreso al departamento sucedía sin ningún acontecimiento relevante.

Me había mezclado entre la multitud, recordando colocarme los guantes antes de salir de la oficina. Luego de un rato de caminata, me había dirigido a una pequeña tienda a comprar ingredientes para la cena, que debería esperar hasta la llegada de Naruto porque aún no podía manejar del todo bien los instrumentos de la cocina.

Al salir del local, la noche ya había caído. Gente salía de su trabajo, compraba café en las esquinas o comida rápida en lugares atestados de clientes, para después continuar su camino a casa. Se detenían a conversar, a compartir muy breves muestras de afecto o para acompañarse mutuamente un tramo antes de llegar a su destino. Todo a mi alrededor bullía de vida nocturna, que no podía dejar de admirar secretamente aunque me sentía muy lejos de ella, de poder involucrarme en esa rutina que parecía extrañamente divertida.

La bolsa se balanceaba suavemente entre mis dedos cubiertos por los guantes, debido al ritmo lento de mi caminata consecuencia del cansancio. Sakura no se había equivocado en asegurar que la primera sesión de entrenamiento, por muy preparado que estuviera, resultaría agotadora. Por fortuna no llevaba prisa; Naruto tardaría todavía un buen rato en la oficina y el departamento no estaba muy lejos.

Podía relajarme.

Pero algo me impedía hacerlo.

El barullo a mi alrededor reducía conforme me acercaba al departamento de Naruto, mis pasos se volvieron inseguros. No olía nada diferente, nada a mi alrededor delataba la presencia de un híbrido o algo fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, los vellos de mi nuca se habían erizado casi desde el momento en que salí de la tienda y así permanecían, como un recordatorio apremiante, una cuenta regresiva.

Me dije varias veces que eran alucinaciones mías e hice un esfuerzo por distraerme. Me quedé buen rato admirando unas cuantas estanterías e incluso conseguí mi objetivo cuando encontré un lugar repleto de colgantes donde seguramente podría encontrar mi regalo para Naruto, pero ese momento se esfumó con inusitada rapidez.

No pude concentrarme lo suficiente como para elegir algo y terminé saliendo del local a trompicones. Caminaba rápido, pero me detuve repentinamente cuando la sensación se incrementó. Sakura me dijo que no me fiara de mi visión, de lo que cualquiera notaría, que me concentrara y ¿por qué maldita sea no podía oler nada? Y sin embargo, la amenaza se sentía a sólo unos pasos de mí.

— Hey, chico, ¿te encuentras bien? — El hombre de la tienda cerca de la que me había detenido me habló, seguramente al ver que me detuve repentinamente. Me sentía incapaz de seguir avanzando e incluso pensé en volver sobre mis pasos. Agucé el oído, mis ojos recorrieron todo lo que había a mi alcance, cada rostro cerca de mí.

Nada.

— Lo estoy — Continué mi camino antes de escuchar una respuesta. Conforme avanzaba, la cantidad de personas sobre la acera se reducía, ya que la zona cercana a las élites mantenía ese aire de exclusividad altamente beneficiado por el muro a unos metros. En toda esa zona los locales parecían duplicarse, pero había poca gente y más allá, la calle del departamento estaba terriblemente vacía.

Murmuré una maldición ante mi mala suerte, pero me negué a dejar de caminar. Si en algún momento tenía que huir, estaba preparado para correr de vuelta o en su defecto adentrarme al edificio y colocar las protecciones apenas atravesara la puerta del último piso. Aferré con más fuerza la bolsa, pero la instrucción que mis dedos tenían era soltarla apenas ocurriera algún evento anormal.

Un perro ladró a la distancia y no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Una ventana se azotó en la acera de enfrente y un auto pasó a toda velocidad antes de perderse al doblar la esquina. Mis nervios estaban en su límite, no por miedo sino por expectación. La sensación de que alguien estaba sobre mis pasos era ya tan opresiva que me obligué a dar grandes zancadas para llegar al departamento lo más pronto posible.

Jadeaba cuando me detuve en la puerta principal. El sentimiento de seguridad que aquel lugar me proporcionaba redujo considerablemente aquella inquietud. De un rápido vistazo noté la calle desierta, un viento fuerte y una luz titilante en la esquina, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Comenzaba a preguntarme si no lo había imaginado todo, cuando un veloz movimiento me hizo volver la vista a la farola.

Y me congelé.

Tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, esperando. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

Menma.

De brazos cruzados, su espalda se recargaba en el poste; estaba totalmente quieto y durante el tiempo en que no pude hacer otra cosa que observarlo, no parpadeó una sola vez.

Aferré las llaves con más fuerza, pero no estaba dispuesto a entrar sin dar la cara antes. Mis cejas se fruncieron e hice un ademán de abrir la puerta, pero no se inmutó ni intentó detenerme. Entonces observé discretamente a mi alrededor. A pesar de la soledad de la calle, había un guardia vigilando la esquina por la que acababa de pasar. No es que le fuera a pedir ayuda, pero si Menma estaba tan seguro allí, debía sospechar que no lo intentaría.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Quería pensar que había otros motivos además del orgullo. Entendí que esperaba que me acercara a él, porque de lo contrario habría apartado su mirada o se habría alejado y mantenido fuera de la mía. Por ello supe también que no estaba esperando a Naruto, lo cual en el fondo resultó ser un alivio.

Suspiré pesadamente. No era de los que aplazaba lo inevitable y regresar ahora al Departamento de Híbridos no era una opción. Esperé a que el único coche sobre la calle pasara frente a mí y crucé para encararlo.

Conforme me acercaba pude notar que estaba más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, además de contar con unas enormes ojeras y gesto cansino. Me cuestioné si esa sonrisa burlona era sólo un intento de ocultar los síntomas de un profundo agotamiento, pero no fui más lejos porque comenzó a hablar.

— Un gusto volvernos a ver.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres aquí?

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante mi molestia, pero demoró en responder.

— Pensé que serías más amable que mi hermano, en definitiva me has decepcionado.

— Dame un motivo para no romperte la cara — Advertí entre dientes a la vez que me acercaba más hacia él. Solté la bolsa y coloqué mis manos un poco al frente en una clara amenaza de que usaría mis garras si era necesario. Mi rostro se inclinó hacia adelante y descubrí con sorpresa que no era mucho más alto que el propio Naruto — Es más, dame una razón para no matarte aquí mismo.

Ya estaba preparado para una de sus risas burlonas, pero esta no ocurrió. Su mirada se quedó clavada en la mía un momento más antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Y el escalofrío volvió, trepó por mi columna y se instaló en mis huesos; hizo que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera en tensión. La aparición de Menma me hizo olvidar que la sensación no podía ser sólo por su causa. A pesar de entender que era un secuaz independiente, había cometido un error al creer que vendría solo. No tenía que alzar la mirada para saberlo, porque el brillo de múltiples pares de ojos que me observaban desde los tejados cercanos era suficiente.

Estaba rodeado.

— Porque ellos acabarían contigo antes de que pudieras tocarme siquiera — Murmuró con aburrimiento. Gracias a mi visión periférica pude notar leves sonrisas que aprobaban sus palabras.

Me enderecé, completamente rígido. A pesar de saber que estaban ahí, de poder verlos incluso, no podía oler absolutamente nada, y supe que Menma había contado con ello al momento de abordarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Su boca dejó de ser una curva para convertirse en una fina línea recta. Descruzó los brazos y metió sus pulgares en las bolsas delanteras de su pantalón.

— Él quiere verte.

— ¿Él quién?

— Ya lo sabrás, yo sólo tengo que escoltarte — Miró alrededor, hacia los tejados —. Supongo que ya no estás tan dispuesto a resistirte, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo escapar de ustedes? — Pregunté lo suficientemente alto para que todos aquellos individuos me escucharan. Mi comentario provocó una cantidad inusitada de risas. Menma, en cambio, permaneció impasible.

— Sé de antemano que no puedes hacerlo, pero si te convence… — Buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y extrajo un celular. Se veía muy distinto al que tenía Naruto, como si se tratara de un aparato toscamente ensamblado y con piezas excesivamente grandes. Sin embargo, la imagen en su pantalla era muy nítida.

La posición me decía que la cámara debía estar oculta en la ventana tras el escritorio de Shikamaru. Tanto él como Naruto charlaban sentados en el sillón con un montón de papeles entre ellos. Revisaban uno, hablaban al respecto y pasaban al siguiente. Naruto lucía muy tranquilo y yo sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón.

— La instrucción que nos dieron es simple: o aceptas, o lo llevamos a él — Se me nubló la visión durante unos segundos antes de alzar la vista hacia Menma de nueva cuenta —. Creo que, a estas alturas, entiendes de lo que somos capaces.

A sus palabras le siguieron un silencio sepulcral que amenazaba con reventar mis tímpanos, hacerme gritar. Hice un esfuerzo por parecer lo más indiferente posible y aparté la vista del teléfono para no darle la satisfacción de verme afectado.

Luego de unos segundos, asentí.

Esperaba una sonrisa, pero tampoco ocurrió.

— Sígueme.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sobre la calle del departamento. Como si se trataran de sus sombras, aquellos individuos sobre las azoteas de los edificios aledaños comenzaron a moverse. Algunos abandonaron los techos y aterrizaron cerca de nosotros, lo que me permitió contemplar rostros vivaces, burlones y amenazantes, cuyos cuerpos parecían moverse con una cadencia engañosa. No conocía a ninguno, pero parecían ser capaces de saltarme encima en cualquier momento.

El resto de ellos, inseguros, continuaron su camino por arriba hasta que Menma giró tres calles después, en un área algo alejada de los postes de luz. Hubo un momento de quietud, seguramente en espera de algún híbrido atrasado, antes de que ladeara el rostro en mi dirección.

— Esto te divertirá.

Y corrió rumbo a una pared, donde comenzó a escalar con extrema rapidez. Un breve gruñido entusiasta y todos le siguieron. Algunos híbridos sólo requerían de un gran salto y dos zarpazos para llegar a la cima, pero a la mayoría le tomaba algo de tiempo que acompañaban con gruñidos frustrados. Me tomé un momento para contemplar la escena y posteriormente, volví el rostro hacia el departamento de Naruto. La incertidumbre se instaló en mi pecho con un peso aplastante y fruncí los labios.

No me quedaba otra opción que seguirlos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Mi mano temblaba un poco, debido a la rabia.

— Entonces, ¿es todo?

Shikamaru lucía lo más cercano que alguna vez le había visto al miedo, pero no tenía nada que ver con algo realmente grave. Más bien, lucía preocupado de que en un arranque de ira hiciera añicos sus artículos de oficina. Asintió.

— Se prorrogó el asunto debido al accidente en el antiguo edificio del Departamento de Híbridos, pero al final su ciudadanía fue invalidada.

— No me lo creo — Murmuré con ira contenida —, simplemente no puede ser cierto.

— Llegó esta mañana — Continuó, ignorando mis palabras —, pero no quise comentar nada con Sasuke presente.

Se quedó callado un buen rato mientras yo releía cada palabra del escrito. No sabía qué parte de todo él me molestaba más, pero las frases _"Sasuke Uchiha aún puede ser considerado como un individuo peligroso"_ y _"No es posible otorgar derechos a alguien cuya estabilidad mental todavía se está considerando",_ llevaban una gran ventaja.

— ¿No se suponía que el objetivo era que fuera de ayuda para el caso? — Objeté —. Hizo su parte durante más de quince días, ¿qué más necesitan?

— No es una ayuda directa — Respondió desganado —, lo único que podía considerarse era su cooperación en el Distrito de Investigación, pero dado que te negaste… — Dejó las palabras en el aire. Quise patearlo —. Aunque, seguramente, también habrían encontrado un pretexto.

Bajé el documento al sillón para evitar romperlo, luego pasé una de mis manos por sobre mi cabello en un intento de calmarme, pero evidentemente no funcionaba.

— ¿Sigue intacto en mi lista de protegidos?

Se encogió de hombros.

— En teoría, pero es difícil ceder derechos monetarios y de propiedad a alguien que no es un ciudadano oficialmente — Arqueó las cejas y se inclinó contra el respaldo del sillón; dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás —. Aún así, parece que lo han dejado pasar al menos por ahora. Quieren tenerte tranquilo.

— Imaginaba algo parecido.

— Naruto, debes hablar con él — Su tono ahora era de advertencia.

— ¡Ya lo hice! Cuando estábamos en el hospital.

Frunció el ceño.

— Que yo recuerde, me dijiste que en el hospital le aclaraste que era tu protegido legal, pero la ciudadanía es algo muy distinto.

Chasqueé la lengua.

— Lo sé… Lo sé, pero se suponía que esto no debía pasar; se lo prometí.

— No fuiste el único en asegurarle eso, pero está fuera de nuestras posibilidades.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Qué le pasará a él?

— Quiero entender que han mandado esto como una advertencia — Dijo al alzar de nuevo el documento —. De hecho, te especifica quince días para _"darle al asunto una conclusión legal y poder proceder"._

— ¿Qué esperan que haga? ¿Abrir el caso de nuevo? ¿Encerrarlo en al ya-no-tan-seguro Centro de Híbridos?

No contestó en un buen rato mientras revisaba el contenido del documento de nueva cuenta. No había querido leerlo completo por la rabia que me causaba, y él lo sabía y parecía hacerme el favor de terminarlo por mí.

— De hecho — Habló finalmente, alzando la vista hacia mí —, creo que eso es lo que quieren que hagas.

Exploté.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez!

— Naruto — Se quejó —, a ellos no les interesa tu relación con Sasuke, sólo lo quieren en un lugar donde puedan vigilarlo y en tu departamento no es legalmente posible.

— ¡Él se lo ganó!

— Lo único que se ganó es un reconocimiento por su sacrificio durante el atentado al Departamento de Híbridos — Dijo, releyendo un párrafo —, pero su valor no le concederá derechos, Naruto.

Respiré pesadamente, cerré los ojos en un intento de alejar el dolor de cabeza que me amenazaba. Shikamaru apoyó su mano en mi hombro, donde dio unas suaves palmaditas.

— Sabías que podía pasar algo como esto, Naruto — En su tono suave también había un ligero regaño —. Lo que queda ahora es empezar el trámite de su ciudadanía y que se quede en el Centro de Híbridos hasta que sea aprobada.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó, fue el golpe de mi puño contra la mesita.

— ¡No puedo dejarlo ahí, Nara!

— ¡No tienes opción, maldita sea! — Me cortó — ¡Y te juro que esto habría sido más sencillo si le hubieras hablado de los riesgos desde el principio!

Moví mis labios, pero no salió sonido. Él no mentía, lo sabía, pero el porvenir de Sasuke no sería diferente si él hubiera sabido desde el inicio la posibilidad de que le removieran los escasos privilegios.

Nunca me había sentido tan impotente.

— No se la darán, ¿verdad? — Pregunté quedamente unos minutos después. Shikamaru suspiró audiblemente.

— Es evidente — Contestó con desgano —. No les has servido de mucho últimamente, así que no se sienten con la obligación de darte algunos gustos.

El miedo trepó por mi garganta.

— ¿Crees que tomarán medidas… Drásticas?

— ¿Hablas de desacreditar a los híbridos para tener el pretexto y eliminarlos? Es probable — A veces, que Shikamaru fuera tan directo me resultaba inquietante —. Pero no hay que adelantarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Limítate a tenerlos contentos por ahora.

Arrugué el ceño. Sus palabras habían sido todo menos tranquilizadoras.

— Tratarlos como criminales…

— Ya nos habían advertido de ello — Me cortó de nuevo.

— Fue su estúpido experimento, no tienen ningún derecho.

Un sonido en el cristal de la ventana llamó nuestra atención. Pequeños golpecitos, cada vez más constantes; gotas demasiado frías, el aguanieve que acostumbraba a presentarse después de la primera nevada. Me di cuenta de que hacía frío cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. También tenía las manos heladas, pero el resto de mí aún estaba caliente debido a la ira.

— ¿Le has dicho a Sasuke que los híbridos no tienen un "misterioso origen" como la élite hace creer a todos? — Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que si le he dicho que trabajo para los responsables de todo en primer lugar? — Respondí con amargura — No, Nara, creí que era obvio.

Coloqué mis codos sobre mis rodillas y enterré mi cara en las manos, ahogando un sollozo desesperado. Me sentía estúpido por mis acciones, por no haber dicho la verdad y por no ser capaz de mantener a Sasuke a mi lado. Pensé con horror que si en algún momento tuvo alguna oportunidad, yo se la había arrebatado.

— Esto será más difícil de lo que creí — Murmuré al cabo de unos momentos.

— No puede ser tan malo — Respondió Shikamaru. Distinguí el sonido del encendedor y supe que fumaba —: Sasuke te quiere y si le explicas tus razones, lo entenderá. No te dejaría sólo por eso.

A pesar de la situación, aquello me hizo sonreír. Alcé la vista para encontrarlo con el cigarro en la boca y media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Confía en él — Añadió, y pude ver que no lo decía sólo por mí. Un Shikamaru más joven y dudoso apareció en mi mente, y no pude evitar pensar en cuantas oportunidades había desperdiciado por desconfiar de aquella que le había robado el corazón.

Yo nunca había podido ser tan frío y receloso como Menma y Nara, pero eso ya no me parecía tan malo. De todas formas, era gracias a mi exceso de confianza en los demás que había conseguido que Sasuke se abriera a mí. Había sido involuntario, casi indeseado, pero ¿no hacía aquello incluso más fuerte nuestro vínculo?

Estaríamos bien mientras permaneciéramos juntos.

— Lo haré.

Sonreí.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke**

El camino me pareció eterno, pero fueron apenas veinte minutos en los que el grupo se dedicó a abandonar esa parte del distrito para volver a los barrios bajos. Siempre arriba, para evitar las cámaras de seguridad, conformando un extraño panorama con la noche sobre sus cabezas y sus cuerpos convertidos en sombras. Menma, hasta adelante, volvía la vista de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que los seguía. Corría a un ritmo soportable y saltaba y se agazapaba contra los techos y paredes con sorprendente agilidad.

Mi mente era incapaz de concentrarse en cualquier cosa con el corazón desbocado y el viento nocturno sobre mi rostro, además de todo lo que había sucedido en los minutos anteriores. Cada paso lo sentía como una distancia irremediable, como si nunca pudiera volver luego de tomar aquella decisión.

La euforia colectiva iba disminuyendo y yo comenzaba a cansarme, cuando nos detuvimos en una zona abandonada. Eran un par de cuadras en la más absoluta soledad donde ni siquiera las luces de la calle estaban encendidas. Momentos antes corríamos sobre el bullicio de la vida nocturna, por lo que el cambio resultaba desconcertante.

Hubo un momento de silencio inquietante en el que algo parecido a lluvia comenzó a precipitarse sobre la acera. Me di cuenta entonces de la baja temperatura, pero con mis músculos calientes por el esfuerzo de la carrera, no lo sentía del todo. Alcé mi vista y fue cuando reconocí el edificio que estaba a la mitad de la calle, o más bien, lo que quedaba de él.

Menma sonreía medianamente, como si fuera víctima de una mala broma. Me costaba creer que se trataba de la misma persona que había llamado a su hermano a gritos en medio del fuego de esa galería tanto tiempo atrás. El lugar causaba algo en él, lo notaba, pero no más que un mero reconocimiento, un recuento de hechos que para él ya no significaban nada.

— Dispérsense — Exclamó Menma de repente. Los híbridos que nos rodeaban parecieron despertar de un letargo y desaparecieron con rapidez de la acera. Algunos subieron a los tejados y otros se metieron en las viviendas, unos cuantos siguieron el rumbo hacia la galería.

Sólo quedamos Menma y yo.

— No pensé que este lugar fuera su escondite — Murmuré. Al escucharme puso los ojos en blanco y un momento después continuaba el camino a la galería. No tardé en seguirlo.

— No seas imbécil — Me espetó cuando llegué a su altura —. Aunque lo parezca, este sitio no está abandonado, hay policías que vienen dos veces al día a supervisar que las cosas estén en orden.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces?

— Una reunión de negocios — Contestó —, luego cada quien se irá por su lado.

Arqueé la ceja ante su comentario.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no…?

— ¿Nos delatarás? Aún eres incapaz de ver la magnitud de esto, Sasuke — El brillo de la luna sobre sus ojos titiló con violencia. Era odio y venganza los sentimientos que se reflejaban en sus pupilas, en su media sonrisa y en sus puños apretados, antes de que el momento pasara y aquel destello de locura desapareciera. Luego fue como si nada hubiera ocurrido —. Te aseguro que lo pensarás dos veces.

Ahora fue mi turno de rodar los ojos, pero rápidamente me centré en lo que había frente a mí. Habíamos llegado a la puerta de la galería, que no era sino un gran boquete que abría paso al interior, también en ruinas. Sobre las escasas estructuras que antaño habían sido paredes, los híbridos que se nos adelantaron apoyaban sus pies y observaban desde arriba. Sin embargo, su mirada no estaba en mí.

Justo frente a la entrada, al fondo de la sala destrozada, había una silueta recargada contra un trozo de pared. Desde esa distancia sólo eran visibles sus ojos amarillos, hasta que dio unos pasos hacia adelante, de manera que la débil luz de la luna iluminara sus facciones.

Y aquella sonrisa asquerosa, que todavía aparecía en mis pesadillas de forma ocasional, de pronto estuvo frente a mí. No importaba cuánto hubiera cambiado, estaba seguro de que podría reconocerlo en cualquier lado.

— ¿Orochimaru?

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

No sé, desde que lo pensé por primera vez, sólo la serpiente loca venía a mi mente.

Es decir, obsesionado con obtener más poder, algún particular interés por los Uchiha, siniestro… ¡Tenía que ser él!

Muchas gracias a Akabane por seguir mi historia y dejarme reviews cortitos pero sustanciales 7u7

93SQ, espero la historia te vaya gustando aunque ya no sepa de ti desde el capítulo 1 :'D

Luisa, si es que sigues allí agradezco tu paciencia y tus bellas palabras. Saber que tengo lectores nuevos me llena de emoción :'3 Ojalá este capítulo responda algunas de tus dudas.

Ahora, con su permiso, me voy a la cama. Acá en mi rancho son la una de la mañana y hace un frío de miedo. No siento las manos :'c

Buenas noshes ~


	28. Capítulo 27: Verdades

_**Capítulo 27: Verdades**_

 _Estaríamos bien mientras permaneciéramos juntos._

 _Mientras…_

 **Sasuke.**

Fueron segundos, tan pocos que mi cuerpo apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un paso atrás y de pronto varias manos sostenían mi espalda; se escucharon gruñidos por toda la galería, las sombras se movieron en todas direcciones y la sonrisa que tenía enfrente se ensanchó hasta tomar forma de una corta carcajada.

Sí, era él. Si había tenido dudas en algún momento, estas se quedaron atrás en el instante que escuché su voz. Fui invadido por una profunda necesidad de alejarme, pero los híbridos me rodeaban en todas direcciones menos enfrente, donde él se encontraba.

Con lentitud, dio un paso adelante, luego otro, y la furia y el miedo se hicieron paso en mi cabeza en partes iguales. Mi cuerpo no me hacía caso, no podía evitar que mis pies trataran de hacerse hacia atrás, que mis manos temblaran y que mis ojos quisieran apartarse de él.

Tuve la fortuna de siempre verlo a través de los barrotes, pero sus gritos enloquecidos y las heridas que se auto infligía durante su estadía en el laboratorio, me hicieron pensar que se trataba de alguien verdaderamente peligroso. Lo confirmé la última vez que lo vi, de pie en medio de una sala llena de jaulas abiertas. No había apartado su mirada de la mía hasta que Itachi me arrastró lejos, pero en ese momento fui incapaz de darme cuenta debido al ajetreo de la huida.

Esa misma mirada estaba de nuevo sobre mí. Jadee cuando lo tuve cerca, pero me esforcé en colocar una expresión de molestia para que no notara lo nervioso que me sentía. Forcejeé contra las manos que me sostenían, anónimas, desde mis pantorrillas hasta los brazos. Solté un gruñido frustrado, pero me negué a desviar mi vista.

Mi sorpresa iba en aumento conforme se acercaba, ya que podía notar sus rasgos con más claridad. Se veía, si eso era posible, más joven que antes. No había una sola arruga en la piel de su rostro y lucía mucho más saludable y vivo que yo mismo. Su extraña ropa consistía en pantalones y playera flojos, cubiertos por algo parecido a una capa de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de mí, se detuvo. Su expresión vaciló entre una media sonrisa y un ceño fruncido, como si le costara decidir qué faceta suya quería mostrarme. Luego de un momento alzó su mano derecha, con la palma hacia mi dirección, y el lugar quedó en un silencio absoluto.

No pude evitar desviar la vista hacia Menma, que se había mantenido cerca de mí sin participar en el intento por mantenerme quieto. Fruncía el ceño, pero no observaba a nadie en particular; mantenía sus ojos fijos en algún punto del suelo, hasta parecía aburrido. Verlo no era algo grato, pero encontrar una figura de mi presente consiguió que me calmara lo suficiente como para dejar de apretar los labios y evitar que castañearan mis dientes.

Orochimaru me observó aproximadamente un minuto, antes de hablar por primera vez.

— Bienvenido.

 _¿A dónde?_ Fue una duda que no expresé en voz alta. No aparté la vista y en algún momento dejé de forcejear para que me liberaran. Me mantuve así aun cuando tomó mi barbilla con sus largos dedos y me obligó a alzar el rostro para que le diera la luz.

Sonrió, complacido, y sus manos volvieron a los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de hablar de nuevo.

— Veo que estás en perfectas condiciones — Dijo a la vez que daba un corto vistazo tras de mí —. Suéltenlo.

Su instrucción sonó irracional. Noté miradas de soslayo de los híbridos sobre las destrozadas paredes y algunas manos reticentes a soltarme, pero al final hicieron caso a sus palabras y se alejaron unos pasos. Sentí que podía respirar mejor.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Escupí. Alcancé a percibir unas risas burlonas, pero su expresión se mantuvo impasible. Demoró en contestarme hasta que se hizo silencio nuevamente.

— No es tan fácil, Sasuke — Respondió con voz tranquila, como si tratara de no perder la paciencia con un crío.

— No me interesa que sea fácil — Respondí con hostilidad —, ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

— No estás haciendo las preguntas correctas, Sasuke — Se relamió los labios de forma repulsiva, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. Comenzaba a exasperarme.

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

— Esa respuesta llegará por su cuenta, siempre y cuando preguntes lo que debes — Se encogió de hombros —. Es un juego, Sasuke, ¿qué dices?

No podía esperar nada bueno de aquello, mucho menos con esa expresión cínica, pero peligrosa. La respuesta brotó de mis labios antes de ser consciente de ella: bravucona, demandante, desesperada.

— No tengo por qué jugar contigo — Inmediatamente después un bufido se escuchó cerca, Menma ponía los ojos en blanco para cuando le encontré con la mirada. Orochimaru también lo veía, y como si eso se tratara de una orden muda, se apuró a sacar el celular de su bolsillo a la vez que se acercaba a nosotros.

Bastó con apretar una tecla para que me mostrara la misma imagen que cuando me abordó cerca del departamento. Naruto y Shikamaru seguían hablando en la oficina. La pila de papeles era cada vez más pequeña y el gesto de Naruto reflejaba cansancio. No faltaba mucho para que terminaran; Naruto no tardaría en volver a casa.

— Puedo hacerlo todavía, ¿sabes? — Murmuró Orochimaru de forma burlona —. ¿Crees que tendrían tiempo de escapar? Prácticamente están rodeados.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una bofetada. Alterado como estaba, no percibí los cuerpos acercándose y cuando quise responder el golpe por instinto, me sostuvieron. El dolor recorrió prácticamente la mitad de mi rostro; entrecerré los ojos con ira y apreté los labios, pero no permití que saliera mi voz.

Orochimaru río lo suficientemente alto como para ahogar los gruñidos de protesta de los híbridos ante mi atrevimiento. Volvió a tomar mi barbilla, se acercó hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros. Quise apartarme, asqueado, pero alguien sostenía mi nuca para que no retrocediera.

— ¿Fuiste tan iluso como para creer que saldrías de aquí cuando te viniera en gana? — Murmuró, su aliento acarició mi rostro e hice un esfuerzo por no escupirle y mantenerle la mirada.

Con sus palabras entendí que no llegaría a ningún sitio si no acataba sus reglas. Era parte de su juego desde el momento en que había seguido a Menma e incluso desde que salí de la oficina de Naruto. Al aceptar, había sido iluso al creer que aún podía tener algo de control.

Suspiré, las palabras salieron atropelladas de entre mis labios apretados.

— ¿De qué va el juego?

No se sorprendió por mi cambio de actitud, lo esperaba. Todo rastro de ira en su gesto fue sustituido por una expresión de entusiasmo a la vez que me liberaba de sus manos frías.

— Te contaré una historia con base en las preguntas que me hagas — Dijo —. Si haces una pregunta indebida, pierdes puntos, y si llegas a cero de nuevo — Señaló el celular que Menma aún sostenía —, le mataré.

Quise pensar que había sido un intento patético para hacerme sentir miedo, pero lo había conseguido.

— ¿Y para ti cuál sería una pregunta indebida? — Pregunté luego de un momento, con algo de cautela.

— Una como esa, evidentemente — Contestó —. Una pregunta correcta podría ser "¿Cuál no sería una pregunta indebida?" o "¿Qué es lo que no es una pregunta indebida?"

Con su explicación, su gesto parecía iluminarse. Lucía ansioso, entusiasmado de una manera que yo no podía entender. Antes de que comprendiera del todo lo que acababa de decir, alzó uno de sus puños y lo colocó frente a mí.

— Supongamos que te doy dos puntos por haber venido, y un punto más por aguantar el golpe sin quejarte — Había alzado tres dedos —. ¿Ves? No soy tan malo, te estoy dando un buen respaldo para iniciar.

Con base en sus supuestos ejemplos de pregunta, quería pensar que por "indebidas" se refería a cualquier cuestionamiento que fuera directamente al problema. Como un rompecabezas, quería que comenzara a construir la historia por las piezas de las orillas antes que llegar al centro, el foco del problema.

— ¿Has entendido, Sasuke? — Cuando asentí, volvió a inclinarse en mi dirección —. ¿Por qué no has empezado, entonces? — Murmuró, impaciente.

El lugar quedó en silencio, era mi turno de hablar. Quería pensar que había entendido la instrucción, pero conforme más la pensaba, menos claras eran las posibles preguntas en mi cabeza.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de concentrarme, aflojé mi resistencia para que aquellas manos dejaran de lastimarme y conté hasta diez, queriendo fingir que esa oscuridad era lo único que había a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, era inevitable sentirlos, a los híbridos que se removían en sus lugares, expectantes. Suspiré.

— ¿Qué haces en esta galería?

Mi pregunta podía ser interpretada de muchas maneras y él lo entendió así. Una sonrisa aprobatoria se hizo paso en sus labios segundos después. Nadie hablaba. Se tomó un momento antes de responder.

— Aquí no hago nada, mi centro de operaciones está en otro lado, muy lejos de aquí. Lo único que he venido a hacer en este lugar es encontrarme contigo, Sasuke.

La siguiente pregunta que acudía a mi cabeza tenía que ver con su motivo para encontrarme, pero sabía que sería demasiado directa. Le miré fijamente mientras asentía, como si estuviera procesando la información que acababa de darme.

Mi mirada entonces se desvió a Menma, que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Alzó la vista un instante y posteriormente evitó la mía. Por un momento, fui más consciente de los dedos que presionaban mi piel, de las respiraciones sobre mi cuello, inquietas.

— ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?

No hubo otro gesto de satisfacción, pero pareció pensar seriamente en su respuesta. Ante la mención, las manos que me sostenían me apretaron un momento en una especie de reclamo y se escucharon gruñidos, que desaparecieron con rapidez.

— Porque evitarán que escapes — Respondió finalmente —. Una vez sepas lo que vine a decirte, existe una posibilidad de que lo intentes.

No sentía que aquella información me llevara a ningún lado. No era un secreto el motivo de su presencia, pero pensé que diría otra cosa además de lo evidente. La respuesta anterior a esa tampoco me decía nada, y a pesar de la amenaza, me decidí por una pregunta no tan indirecta.

— ¿Por qué te obedecen?

Estalló en una carcajada, su boca abierta por la risa me permitió ver una lengua bífida y dientes muy amarillos; sentí náusea. El sonido fue tan repentino que incluso algunos híbridos a mi alrededor se encogieron en sus lugares, incómodos.

— Lo lamento, pero esa es una pregunta algo directa — Dijo cuando terminó de reír. Alzó su mano enseñando tres dedos; bajó uno —. Sin embargo, te daré la respuesta porque es bastante sencilla: porque buscan lo mismo que yo.

Se mofaba de mí. Su gesto divertido me cabreaba de tal manera que no pensé lo próximo que dije hasta que ya había escapado entre mis labios.

— ¿Y qué demonios buscas además de joderme?

Ni siquiera la vi. Cuando me di cuenta mis ojos observaban en una dirección diferente, a causa del nuevo golpe sobre mi otra mejilla. El público híbrido rompió en risas y yo me mordí el labio inferior para contener el dolor. Mi visión se nubló, mi rostro se había entumecido casi por completo. Pronto sentí el sabor de la sangre.

— Esa es una pregunta completamente incorrecta, Sasuke — Murmuró con desgana —. Francamente, me has decepcionado bastante.

De reojo noté que bajó otro de sus dedos. Comencé a sentir la hinchazón de mi mejilla. Un momento después, había dos dedos arriba de nuevo.

— Pero ya sabes, no has protestado al golpe, así que recuperas tu punto.

Le miré con odio profundo, pero esta vez no me atreví a abrir la boca de nuevo de forma imprudente. Estaba por hacer una nueva pregunta cuando me interrumpió con un ademán. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que su mirada molesta no había desaparecido del todo.

Comenzó a caminar, de ida y vuelta, en un espacio no mayor a dos metros. No dejaba de mirarme, parecía decidido a grabarse mi figura en su cabeza, una idea totalmente desagradable. Quise fingir que no me sentía expuesto ante esos ojos amarillentos.

— Interesante ver el moretón sobre tu mejilla — Dijo de repente, con un tono perfectamente casual, como si no hablara de lo que él había causado momentos antes —. ¿Sabías que un ser humano común tardaría hasta una semana en componerse de un ataque similar?

Se acercó a mí para recorrer mi rostro con su pulgar. Limpió el rastro de sangre que escurría por mi boca y observó el líquido sobre su dedo por unos momentos, luego sonrió.

— Pero claro, tú no eres un humano común.

Aquel comentario consiguió desconcertarme. ¿Qué ganaba al decirme eso? Pero cuando logré enfocar mi vista en él, lucía pensativo. Incluso parecía haberse olvidado de mí mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada, como si tratara de recordar algo sumamente importante, algo que deshizo por completo su gesto divertido.

— Debiste notar alguna vez que hay enfermedades que tu cuerpo rechaza sin ningún problema — Dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto. —, y que esas son las mismas que los humanos no pueden soportar.

Se detuvo, de nuevo frente a mí. Esta vez, con más delicadeza, tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos. Sus dedos, helados, se escurrieron entre los míos; tomó algunas de mis garras entre su pulgar e índice. Me quedé quieto.

— Además, tienes largas garras, resistentes y lo suficientemente duras para arrancar la cabeza de un hombre, ¿alguna vez lo intentaste? Es sorprendente.

Algunos híbridos a mi alrededor dieron respingos ansiosos, y para mi sorpresa, alegres. Debían recordar alguna anécdota, porque Orochimaru les miró cómplice antes de alzar de nuevo su mano para hacerlos callar.

— Puedes escalar, correr grandes distancias, observar desde muy lejos — Continuó, sin verme —; tienes además los mejores reflejos, las piernas más desarrolladas, incluso la piel más resistente.

Una parte de mí realmente pensaba en sus palabras. En el pasado, mi hermano era constantemente elogiado por sus habilidades y su mente despierta. Cuando no lo obligaban a enfrascarse en duras batallas con otros híbridos, le hacían pruebas menores y ejercicios para aumentar su rendimiento. Nunca fue lo mismo conmigo, yo solamente existía para que Itachi nunca intentara algo contra ellos.

Así que no entendía de dónde había sacado Orochimaru esa idea. La única característica positiva que yo tenía y mi hermano no, era no enfermarme tan fácilmente. Me miró como si esperara una expresión entusiasta, como si debiera entender de lo que estaba hablando.

— Sin embargo, ellos no te quieren entre los suyos.

Fue hasta entonces que entendí a quienes se refería. No a los híbridos que estaban tras de mí, ni aquellos a los que conocí en mi vida en el laboratorio. Hablaba de Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, de todas esas personas que había conocido en el Departamento de Híbridos.

— Lo has notado, ¿no? Cómo te ven cuando Naruto no los está mirando — Esta vez fui yo el receptor de su sonrisa cómplice —. Es muy sencillo, les asqueas, pero él es el jefe y no pueden hacer nada.

No era momento para pensar en ello, pero mi mente no me obedecía como debía. Era difícil contar las miradas de desprecio y precaución que había recibido en ese lugar. Cuando no había desprecio, era miedo. Fuera de Sakura, nadie más me había dado su voto de confianza, y yo sabía que nunca sería merecedor de él según sus propios términos.

Nunca se lo había mencionado a Naruto, yo mismo trataba de ignorarlo lo más posible. No podía culparlos de temerme después de mi intento de fuga. Era algo que desde mi punto de vista no debía ser importante, pero allí estaba, con especial énfasis en mi cabeza gracias a las palabras de Orochimaru.

— Como si fueras un error, ¿cierto? — Ahora sí alcé la vista, era imposible no hacerlo. Había usado esa palabra a propósito y se regodeaba con mi reacción. Frunció la boca, sus manos se encontraron y frotaron entre sí hasta que apartó su mirada de la mía y continuó con su extraño paseo. Comenzaba a marearme.

— Sigue preguntando, Sasuke, y recuerda que ya no puedes fallar.

Como recordatorio, alzó dos de sus dedos. Aparté los pensamientos producto de sus propias preguntas y me centré en mis hechos presentes. Había algo de lo que me sentía dudoso, especialmente dadas las circunstancias de mi condición. Por un momento, pensé que preguntarlo me traería problemas, luego me percaté de que ya estaba hasta el tope de ellos.

— ¿Por qué te interesan tanto mis habilidades? Tienes a muchos aquí como yo.

Entendía las posibilidades que había de respingos ofendidos, pero no fue el caso. "¿Cómo él?" "¿De qué está hablando?", fueron algunos de los murmullos que se escucharon a mi alrededor. Los híbridos que me sostenían aflojaron un momento su agarre, indecisos. Todas esas acciones fueron observadas por Orochimaru, que parecía particularmente interesado en ello y no respondió de inmediato.

— Te equivocas severamente, Sasuke, pero prefiero de momento que sigas pensando en ello — Después de su respuesta, los murmullos cesaron.

— ¿No es eso algo injusto? — Objeté de inmediato. Me observó con el ceño fruncido —. He cumplido tus acuerdos, tú me debes la verdad.

Al momento soltó una risita y un bufido se escuchó a mi izquierda, donde Menma seguía recargado en la pared. Su media sonrisa decía suficiente; había creído que no podía estar más molesto, pero me equivoqué.

— Creo que todavía no entiendes, Sasuke, que yo puedo decirte lo que se me venga en gana — Dijo en cuanto terminó de reír, y por su tono supe que la había liado de nuevo —. Parece que aún no entiendes del todo lo que pasa aquí.

— ¡Entonces explícalo, maldita sea! — Estallé — ¡Dime qué quieres de mí y deja de lado toda esta estupidez!

El grito raspó mi garganta, su sonido resonó en todo el lugar. Sentí la presión en los agarres de mi cuerpo y supe lo que se venía. Estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, de todas maneras, ya había liberado algo de la frustración que me llenaba. Las cosas ya no podían ponerse peor.

El primer golpe fue a mi estómago, el segundo a mi barbilla y el tercero dio con una de mis costillas. Sentí el crujido, mi vista se nubló; tenía una fuerza sorprendente tratándose de alguien que a simple vista parecía enclenque. El aire escapó de mi cuerpo y por cerca de quince segundos me fue imposible siquiera intentar inhalar.

— ¿Aún crees que vale la pena? — Había cerrado los ojos, pero supe por su voz que Orochimaru no se dirigía a mí. La respuesta nunca llegó, no de forma verbal al menos, pero gracias a mi oído supe que Menma había soltado un bufido y cruzado los brazos. No me molesté en entender la pregunta, lo que me interesaba en ese momento era no perder la conciencia y obligar a mis pulmones a funcionar.

— Tienes el tiempo encima — Habló Menma — Si vas a decirle algo, que sea ahora.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, separé mis labios para escupir algo de la sangre que había acumulado en mi boca. Escuché expresiones de disgusto por sobre el pitido que inundaba mis oídos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, el dolor no aminoraba tan rápido como quería y sólo hasta ese momento, fui consciente de que llevaba demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué buscan ellos? — Solté de pronto al abrir los ojos. Ambos me observaron, pero Orochimaru se apuró a ocultar su extrañeza. Por un momento, uno efímero, creí ver algo de compasión en el rostro de Menma, pero por su expresión frustrada entendí que se trataba de una equivocación.

Orochimaru volvió a acercarse, esta vez con un gesto de molestia. Apenas había empezado a divertirse y ahora tenía que terminar su juego. Sin embargo, se tomó tiempo para responder, mientras contemplaba las gotas de sangre que caían por mi barbilla.

— Quieren justicia, por todo el daño que sufrieron en el pasado — Luego sonrió con suavidad, me dirigió una mirada comprensiva —. En eso no son tan diferentes a ti.

 _Piensa, piensa, no te detengas._

— ¿Qué tipo de daños? — Orochimaru parecía dispuesto a cooperar y yo ya no debía equivocarme. Pareció entenderlo, que de alguna manera había conseguido lo que quería. Sonrió ampliamente.

— Fueron encerrados en laboratorios, maltratados y separados de sus familias. Obligados a ser algo que no eran.

Murmullos de aprobación surgieron a mi alrededor, como si aquello hubiera sido un discurso emblemático. Comenzaba a tener arcadas y mi cabeza dolía, pero no podía detenerme en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué piensas que no soy tan diferente de ellos?

Mi visión nublada no fue impedimento para notar su sorpresa genuina. Entendí que, hasta ese momento, él había creído que yo sabía algo que me negaba a aceptar. La idea se me antojaba muy buena. _Anda, date cuenta de que no te sirvo, que no te sirvo y que debes dejarme ir._

— ¿Acaso crees que esas características no te corresponden? — Fue su interrogante. Mi respuesta automática era que no podía ser igual, ni siquiera parecido, a aquellos híbridos que estaban dispuestos a seguir a un lunático, pero me contuve. La imagen de Hinata enloquecida, Menma intentando matar a Naruto, la última vez que vi a Tenten sentada y a salvo en el Centro de Híbridos… Si alguien los había obligado a ser quienes no eran, ese era Orochimaru.

— No estoy obligado a ser algo que no soy.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello, Sasuke? — Dijo de inmediato, al tiempo que me tomaba por los hombros. Sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, una mirada totalmente desquiciada. Sin embargo, su gesto era el de un hombre mayor tratando de explicar a alguien joven algo muy básico.

Apreté los labios al asentir, completamente seguro de mi respuesta. No tenía que fingir ser alguien distinto en ningún momento, ni con Naruto, ni en el Departamento de Híbridos, ni en aquella corta reunión con Tsunade. Si podía estar seguro de algo, era de quién era tras el híbrido criminal al que me habían orillado las circunstancias. Orochimaru no iba a quitarme eso.

— ¿Quién te dijo que ser un Error Genético está mal?

Al primer momento, pensé que se trataba de una pregunta muy estúpida. Incluso ya había abierto la boca para responder cuando me di cuenta de que no lo sabía.

¿Quién me lo había dicho? Imágenes de Gaara, hombres con bata e híbridos sin rostro se hicieron paso en mi mente, pero iba más allá; sabía que su pregunta tenía un matiz completamente distinto, uno que no alcanzaba a comprender.

— Todo mundo lo sabe.

Rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben? — Cuestionó, cada vez más ansioso — Vayamos un poco más allá, Sasuke, ¿quién te dijo que ser un híbrido está mal?

Aquella interrogante caló más profundo. Los recuerdos de la visita a Tsunade se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza. Éramos una creación humana y por lo mismo era imperdonable que siguiéramos existiendo, pero esa realidad no respondía lo que quería. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaría mal ser un híbrido?_

— Piensa en grande, Sasuke — Dijo con voz suave, como un extraño arrullo — ¿por qué los híbridos deben ser atrapados en primer lugar?

 _Porque son peligrosos,_ pensé en automático. Luego me di cuenta de lo que implicaba, ¿peligrosos para quién? Ya bastante confundido, alcé la vista para encontrarla con la de Orochimaru, que se notaba interesado en mis reacciones. Tarde me di cuenta de que las preguntas ya no se detenían, que mi cabeza amenazaba con reventar justo como aquella vez que enfrenté a Tsunade.

Preguntas similares, momentos distintos.

— ¿Quién cree que son una amenaza? — Fue su última pregunta.

Y todo encajó.

" _... nunca he podido hablar con un miembro del Distrito Laboral sin permiso de la Élite, ¿a qué crees que se deba?"_

" _Es obvio que no lo entiendas, Sakura, eres parte de esta generación y creciste dentro de este sistema. No sabrías la diferencia, aunque estuviera frente a tus narices"_

" _No quieren que se comuniquen, los necesitan aislados"_

" _Mis padres formaron parte de un grupo pacifista dentro del Distrito Laboral"_

" _Salieron una mañana y no regresaron"_

De repente, ya no parecía que Orochimaru estuviera diciendo algún disparate, y yo no entendí cómo es que no me había dado cuenta antes de algo tan obvio.

 _No, sí lo hiciste, pero preferiste fingir que no._

Parecía complacido con mi reacción: había dejado de respirar por un momento y mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par. Mis manos en puños, temblando. Había más motivos para odiar a esa gente, más de los que quería siquiera pensar.

— Todo lo que no vaya acorde a sus principios, se convierte en su enemigo, Sasuke — Su voz sonaba muy lejana —, aún si se trata de algo que ellos mismos crearon.

El torrente de imágenes no se detenía y las arcadas volvieron. Había sangre en mis ojos, impregnada en mis pupilas y llena de memorias, de muertes, de mucho dolor. Aquella gente con bata que nos observaba a través de cristales mugrientos de pronto tuvo rostro, tuvo muchos, aunque sólo los hubiera visto una vez.

Escuché una breve exclamación y de pronto todos los híbridos que me sostenían se apartaron. Caí al suelo, mis piernas incapaces de sostenerme. Dejé que una de mis manos se quedara en mi estómago y la otra sirvió de apoyo para no irme de costado. Me sentía incapaz de moverme, aunque sabía que mis extremidades estaban en buen estado.

— Las personas de este lugar muchas veces prefieren olvidar que la guerra no fue una victoria, no al menos para esta zona — Comenzó Orochimaru. No intenté mirarlo, pero escuché cada una de sus palabras con especial atención —. Antes, todo lo que ahora es el Centro Urbano Asiático, era un conjunto de países que se unieron para combatir a los dos bloques restantes. Imagina a todo el mundo sumergido en algo así, Sasuke, imagina las pérdidas…

Su tono de voz no se parecía en nada a los que había utilizado anteriormente. Había dolor, nostalgia y pena. Distinguí por un momento el borde de sus zapatos, escuché cómo los arrastraba contra el suelo terroso.

— Pero las guerras tienen rostros, Sasuke, y si alguien gana, el resto debe pagar el precio — Más pasos, más palabras. _Detente ya —._ Nadie se libró del castigo, pero no todos lo saben.

Susurros, voces inquietas tras de mí. Orochimaru les estaba obligando a escuchar algo que no querían, y eso les molestaba.

— Las familias que financiaron la guerra fueron "perdonadas" por la Élite, pero nunca volvió a saberse de ellas. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije del castigo, Sasuke? Pues ellos recibieron el suyo.

Se detuvo, vaciló un momento, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que distinguí el borde de su capa por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró.

— Dos generaciones compraron su libertad, pero tu padre ya no pudo hacerlo. Si hay algo de lo que sé que se arrepintió toda su vida, fue de haber arrastrado a Mikoto con él, de haber permitido que tú y tu hermano vinieran al mundo dentro de ese lugar.

 _Ya no hables, ya no quiero escuchar._

— La Élite se sabía vulnerable y quería tener algo con qué defenderse, luego aquello se le salió de las manos — Resopló, incrédulo —. Tanta supuesta experiencia, para terminar en el mismo error de siempre. Eso es algo que me fascina de los humanos, que parecen propensos a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez…

— ¿Lo sabe? — Mi voz sonó ronca, como si no hubiera hablado en años. Sólo entonces alcé la vista para encontrar la suya —. ¿Él lo sabe?

Tardó un momento en comprender mi pregunta.

— ¿Si sabe que trabaja para los mismos que le convirtieron en lo que es y torturaron a su familia? Lamento decirte que sí, él lo sabe — El vuelco en mi pecho se sintió como los tres golpes anteriores de Orochimaru, multiplicados —. Lo que tal vez no sepa es que su familia financiaba el frente principal de defensa, y que fueron los primeros en ser encerrados. Pero al final, eso no cambia mucho las cosas, ¿o sí, Sasuke?

No, no lo hacía. Él tenía razón y yo no tenía cómo justificar que Naruto no me hubiera dicho eso a la primera oportunidad. Jadee, mis pulmones no retenían el aire el tiempo suficiente; me estaba asfixiando, los bordes de mi visión se oscurecieron.

— No dudes que él está allí por algún motivo, Sasuke. Aunque no lo creas, no tengo intención alguna de hacerle daño con mis planes. Después de todo, hizo mi trabajo mucho más fácil.

Mi enojo creciente con Naruto pasó a segundo plano cuando escuché aquello. Hice lo posible por enfocar ese rostro, esos ojos amarillentos que acababan de revelarme una horrorosa verdad.

— Tiraste por la borda su trabajo de años.

— Lo hice por una buena causa, hasta los híbridos que vivían en ese sitio lo entendieron —Corrigió de inmediato —. Y si Naruto sabe hacerse a un lado en el momento preciso, será muy feliz una vez todo esto termine.

Hacerse a un lado…

— ¿Planeas acabar con todo el Distrito?

— Sólo con aquellos que se atrevan a defender a la Élite. Por desgracia, como esa es su obligación, habrá muchas bajas.

La simpleza con la que decía todo eso provocó que mi interior ardiera de ira. Aún con lo que acababa de revelarme, había cosas que no podía perder de vista: él había arrebatado muchas vidas también, sólo que con un juego diferente.

— ¿Y me estás pidiendo que me ponga en contra de las únicas personas que han hecho algo por mí? — Pregunté con voz firme, clara. A su vez, puse toda mi energía en mis rodillas para que estas me respondieran al levantarme. Trastabillé por un momento, pero conseguí mantenerme en pie a pesar del mareo, el coraje y que prácticamente todo se me hubiera vuelto encima.

Orochimaru me observó con lástima.

— No es una petición, Sasuke, no es algo que puedas elegir.

— Nada de lo que has dicho me garantiza que las personas que me importan salgan vivas de esto — Me crucé de brazos. Ante el gesto, noté algunas miradas curiosas sobre mí. Orochimaru alzó la ceja.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que aún estás dispuesto a protegerlos? — Sonaba contrariado. Le respondí con mi silencio. Lo que debía hacer era aclarar las cosas con Naruto, pero eso no implicaba que me volviera en su contra de repente. Orochimaru pareció entenderlo —. Bien, tienes suerte entonces.

Alzó su mano, todos los híbridos reaccionaron de inmediato y se movieron en todas direcciones. No me sostuvieron, pero me rodearon formando un círculo muy estrecho que me dejaba a mí y a Orochimaru en el centro.

— Hay otras cosas en tu contra, Sasuke.

Me empujaron al frente antes siquiera de que intentara retroceder. Sus voces entusiastas se escucharon como ecos en todas direcciones antes de ser calladas de nuevo por su mano alzada.

Le miré, retador, aunque no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho. Se acercó a mí desde el otro extremo del círculo y como antes, colocó su mano en mi mejilla. Esta vez me aparté. Parecía que estaba a punto de golpearme por ello, pero se contuvo. Su mano volvió a su costado a la mitad del camino.

— Hablemos de nuevo de tu increíble capacidad de curación — Dijo entonces. Su voz pareció más fuerte debido a su eco en la pared humana que nos rodeaba —. En tu mejilla apenas hay ya una marca, ¿no te parece increíble?

¿Dónde estaba el engaño? No entendía por qué volvía al mismo punto si ya se había dado cuenta de que no funcionaba. Pero en su mirada no había vacilación, por lo que mi tensión aumentó sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi única respuesta fue una mirada aburrida.

— Imagino que tu hermano también se curaba con esa rapidez.

La mención de Itachi me puso alerta de inmediato. Aunque aparenté calma, se dio cuenta de ello. Bajó su mirada a un hematoma que tenía en el brazo cortesía del agarre brusco de sus híbridos, y sin dejar de sonreír, lo presionó con su pulgar antes de que pudiera apartarme.

— Si es así, ¿no crees que es extraño que a la fecha su pierna siga infectada?

Esa vez todo falló, todo se desmoronó y no pude pensar en nada. El cubo de agua fría un rato atrás era nada comparado con lo que acababa de sentir. Lo único a lo que podía aferrarme, lo único que creí que nadie podía tocar…

Recordé aquella persecución, la duda latente. El miedo porque aquello no dejaba de inflamarse, porque Itachi no podía caminar correctamente y le dolía demasiado. Luego dejó de levantarse y ambos creímos que era por falta de alimento, pero nos equivocamos. Él había planeado todo desde el principio.

— Fue triste que quisiera fingir ante ti que estaba bien cuando apenas y podía hablar normalmente debido al dolor — Orochimaru colocó su mano en mi barbilla, me obligó a alzar la vista —. Tal vez si te hubieras dado cuenta, nos habríamos encontrado antes y ahorrado todo esto…

Aparté su mano de un golpe, ya no me importaba que trajera consecuencias. Traté desesperadamente de apartarme y aquellas manos anónimas me sostuvieron, me empujaron hacia adelante, me hicieron caer y golpearme la cabeza. Quise levantarme, pero mis músculos no me respondieron.

En mi campo de visión, aparecieron esos ojos amarillentos.

— Tienes suerte Sasuke, de que yo no te haré elegir — Me tomó de los cabellos de la nuca con fuerza, me obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos amarillentos me atravesaron, me dolía mantener la vista en ellos —. La cosa está así: si aceptas, Naruto queda totalmente fuera de mis planes y curo la herida de tu hermano.

Una amplia sonrisa, una caricia agresiva en mi mejilla.

— Si no aceptas, mataré a ambos.

Cuando me soltó, no tuve fuerza para detener la caída de mi cabeza. Por un momento todo se oscureció, el pitido en mis oídos opacó cualquier otro sonido y sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo entumirse irremediablemente. Por un momento, no hubo arriba ni abajo, una sensación extrañamente reconfortante que parecía una pequeña tregua antes de pasar a lo irremediable. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que recuperara la consciencia, pero Orochimaru gritaba algo a Menma mientras me señalaba.

Los híbridos se habían apartado, algunos hasta regresaron a sus lugares anteriores en la pared. Algunos me observaban con curiosidad y otros preferían voltear a otro lado. El pitido terminó, Orochimaru se acercó entonces y me dijo que me levantara. Conseguí mantener el equilibrio sobre mis pies y enfocar la mirada en él.

Mi cuerpo ya se estaba recuperando. Nunca desee con tanto ahínco no ser un híbrido, no haber sobrevivido al laboratorio, como en ese momento.

— ¿Has tomado una decisión?

Me cuestioné si realmente podía elegir. Seguramente, si me negaba y ellos de alguna manera conseguían sobrevivir o morían en el intento, todo continuaría su curso. Yo también moriría, y en términos prácticos, era una opción sencilla de tomar y ejecutar. Ninguno de nosotros éramos imprescindibles, todo continuaría aún si nosotros desaparecíamos.

Pero aquello no me importaba.

Una mirada amable, una promesa de algo mejor, un toque en la frente, un apoyo incondicional. Del otro lado, una sonrisa brillante, una mano cálida, un beso efímero, algo que me hacía sentir completo por primera vez. Ninguno era imprescindible para mí y debía luchar por ellos, sobreponerlos a mis deseos, aunque lo perdiera todo.

No podría regresar nunca.

— Sí.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Sakura le entregó hoy a Naruto un pequeño frasco como este — Dijo Orochimaru, señalando el recipiente en su mano. Dentro había una sustancia de un extraño color azul, que parecía que se esfumaría apenas le quitara la tapa —, tiene la orden de cuidarlo esta noche para emplearlo mañana temprano.

Asentí. Estaba cansado.

— Es la única cosa que me ha tomado desprevenido, no puedo permitir que ellos lo tengan.

Me extendió el frasco, lo tomé unos segundos después.

— Debes quitárselo y volver con él esta misma noche. No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero tiene que creer firmemente que eres un traidor o empezará a buscarte.

Giré la botellita entre mis dedos, sin dejar de observarla.

— Si le dices a dónde vas, mataré a tu hermano; si le dices qué es lo que estoy planeando, mataré a tu hermano; si te atreves, por un momento, a insinuarle que estás siendo manipulado por alguien, Menma tiene la orden de entrar con refuerzos y desgarrarle la garganta allí mismo.

— Lo entiendo — Guardé la muestra en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Orochimaru me observó, complacido.

— Menma te llevará a nuestra nueva base apenas cumplas tu parte — Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro y apretó suavemente. No tuve voluntad para apartarlo —. Debes saber, Sasuke, que has hecho una buena elección. Te espera un gran futuro luego de que todo esto termine.

Fue un invierno cuando Itachi y yo escapamos del laboratorio, aquella ocasión en que empezó nuestra nueva vida. No debía ser una sorpresa que al irse el invierno, yo le acompañara.

No respondí, pero se dio por enterado. Los híbridos se apartaron de la entrada de la galería para dejarme pasar. Afuera había dejado de llover. Olía a humedad, a abandono, a un adiós.

— Si te lo hace más fácil, imagina que todo el tiempo estaré apuntando a la cabeza de tu hermano con un arma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Sigo viva, personitas.

¿Cómo les explico? Entre al semestre nuevo, me deprimí muy feo, tengo mucha tarea todos los días e inconscientemente estaba evitando escribir esta parte. No me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero sé que es parte de mi trama y finalmente la musa de la inspiración acudió a mí y pude terminar con esto.

Creo que lo que viene es más doloroso, ya estoy sufriendo por ello.

Agradezco sus bellos reviews, aunque no he respondido ninguno todavía, sepan que los leí y los llevo en mi corazón como un recordatorio de que, por ustedes, vale la pena continuar escribiendo. ❤

Los quiero.


	29. Capítulo 28: Roto

_**Capítulo 28: Roto**_

 **Sasuke.**

Debía pasar de la medianoche cuando finalmente regresé a la calle del departamento de Naruto. Nada había cambiado durante mi ausencia, todo seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que lo recordaba. De todas formas, ¿por qué la calle habría de cambiar en algo su aspecto? Era ridículo pensarlo, pero lo hacía, casi inconscientemente.

Mi respiración agitada hizo eco por la calle, rebotó en las paredes, juraba que podía escucharse desde la otra esquina. A mis resoplidos le siguieron otros, del resto de híbridos que me habían acompañado para vigilar el cumplimiento de la misión. Menma se detuvo a mi lado, siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

— Dispérsense — Ordenó. Casi al momento nos quedamos solos, en silencio, contemplando el edificio a lo lejos que correspondía a lo que era, o fue, mi hogar.

Sacó un frasco pequeño de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y bebió su contenido sin miramientos. Iba a preguntar para qué era aquello cuando me percaté de que su olor iba desapareciendo. No fue el único, pronto dejé de notar al resto de los híbridos, aunque todavía podía ver sus miradas curiosas en los callejones y sobre los techos de los edificios.

— También tienes que tomarlo, pero será cuando salgas de tu encuentro con Naruto — Dijo Menma al extenderme otro frasco —. Si te niegas, tengo autorizado abrirte la garganta para verter el contenido, algo que no te recomiendo en absoluto.

Tomé el frasco y lo guardé en el bolsillo contrario al que tenía la muestra. Menma no había terminado de mostrar sus trucos; sacó una jeringuilla con tapa, que contenía un líquido amarillento que me recordaba a la bilis.

— Naruto se resistirá apenas vea tus intenciones, lo cual puede ser contraproducente — Me extendió la jeringuilla. Le miré con recelo —. Es un sedante, hace efecto en diez segundos.

— ¿Cómo sé que esto no lo matará?

Rodó los ojos ante mi pregunta, mas recuperó el artefacto y, para mi sorpresa, se descubrió el antebrazo derecho. Quitó la tapa que cubría la aguja, inyectó una mínima parte del contenido y me observó. Diez segundos después clavó una de sus garras recién crecidas en su piel. La sangre comenzó a brotar, pero su brazo no se movió en lo absoluto.

— No voy a matar a mi hermano de una forma tan aburrida, Sasuke, eso tenlo por seguro — Exclamó burlón, aunque no sonrió en ningún momento. Volvió a extenderme la jeringuilla ya tapada y esta vez la tomé entre mis dedos para posteriormente ocultarla en mi manga derecha. El saber que, en efecto, aquello haría las cosas más fáciles, no me ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Naruto llegará en diez minutos, deberías aprovechar por si quieres recoger alguna de tus porquerías — Dejó de mirarme y acto seguido sacó un cigarro de quién sabe cuál de sus bolsillos. Lo encendió, inhaló profundamente mientras guardaba el encendedor y después soltó el humo por la nariz. Pareció disfrutar la sensación.

— ¿El sedante tuvo efecto en tu cara también? — Pregunté. Alzó la ceja.

— Claro que no, fue una muestra muy pequeña.

— Bien.

No le di tiempo de procesar mi respuesta. Mi puño estaba sobre su mejilla antes de que pudiera alzar las manos para defenderse. La fuerza del golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo mandó contra una pila de bolsas de basura acomodada en la esquina de la calle, a unos metros de nosotros. El cigarro cayó a unos pasos de mi pie.

Moví mi mano para calmar el dolor, ya que había puesto especial fuerza en el ataque. Era una pequeña prueba de lo que tendría apenas todo aquello hubiera terminado, cuando pudiera matarle sin que Itachi o Naruto sufrieran las consecuencias.

— Naruto todavía ve en ti al hermano que perdió, pero yo sé que sólo eres una bestia y el títere favorito de Orochimaru — Por el rabillo del ojo noté que los híbridos se removían con inquietud, pero no hicieron nada para evitar que atacara de nuevo. Menma no se había levantado, apenas había alzado la vista cuando le agarré de la solapa. Esperaba una mirada retadora, pero evitó la mía —. Me encargaré de devolverte todo lo que nos has hecho apenas tenga oportunidad.

Lo solté y empujé de nuevo a la basura. Tosió y escupió sangre, no hizo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse y yo tampoco esperé a que lo hiciera, sino que comencé a caminar rumbo al departamento a sabiendas de que no me quedaba mucho tiempo.

Tenía que prepararme.

Al detenerme frente a la puerta de entrada, observé las llaves, sorprendido internamente de que apenas unas horas atrás estuvieran en mis manos para lo mismo, sin que ello implicara que con su uso se perdieran tantas cosas.

Horas atrás había comprado cosas para una cena, para esperar a Naruto y comer juntos, para sentarnos en el sillón al terminar; tal vez habríamos visto una película, tal vez haríamos otra cosa. Seguramente me habría contado de todos sus pendientes en el trabajo y aunque ahora sabía que omitiría algunas partes, prefería aquello mil veces a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

El departamento estaba en penumbra, helado. La lluvia había arrastrado al viento consigo y enfriado las paredes, los muebles, empañado las ventanas con su brisa helada. La camisa de Naruto en el suelo al lado del sillón, uno de sus zapatos al lado de la puerta del cuarto, las tazas sucias del desayuno en el lavabo de la cocina, la mancha de café bajo una de las sillas. A pesar del frío, el lugar despedía la sensación de cariño y familiaridad, y aunque podía contar con los dedos los días que había estado ahí, cada uno valía la pena.

Valían la pena. Y si hubiera estado en mis manos la decisión, lo último que habría deseado sería opacar todos esos buenos recuerdos con uno tan amargo como una traición. Pudo ser otro lugar, uno que no significara nada, uno que no tuviera la palabra "hogar" escrita con tinta invisible en cada maldito centímetro.

No me atreví a tomar ninguna de mis cosas, no las necesitaba. Había aprendido a vivir en las calles con una camisa para todos los días y un par de pantalones remendados. La chaqueta que traía puesta ayudaría a que no muriera de frío y los zapatos resistirían una buena temporada.

Llevarme cualquier cosa, de alguna manera, contaminaría todo el lugar de abandono, arruinaría la imagen mental que había construido y la volvería algo corrompido, incompleto. Claro que, a esas alturas, ¿qué no lo haría? El simple hecho de haber entrado era suficiente para oscurecerlo todo.

Suspiré para serenarme. No estaba seguro de que pudiera controlarme lo suficiente para no escapar por la ventana apenas escuchara el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Escapar y que no volviera a saber de mí me parecía mejor opción que darle una puñalada por la espalda, pero mi hermano estaba en manos de Orochimaru y ya no era momento para retroceder.

Al adentrarme a la habitación, recogí la camisa del suelo y la sostuve entre mis manos. De toda su ropa, era esa prenda la que menos me gustaba, ya que su color rojo percudido no quedaba para nada con sus ojos azules, con su cabello brillante.

Su aroma llegó a mi nariz, tenue. Una colonia suave y su olor natural de híbrido. Nunca antes algo me había parecido tan agradable al olfato y quise enterrar el rostro en ella, pero me contuve.

En vez de ello, suspiré.

 _Hola, Naruto._

La tela entre mis manos era rígida, no agradable al tacto, rasposa contra la yema de los dedos y difícil de colocar sin que se le hicieran arrugas.

 _Sé que esto será difícil para ambos, pero es momento de que me vaya y de que tú no vuelvas a buscarme nunca._

La arrugué entre mis dedos, mis uñas se encajaron entre los hilos, pero tuve cuidado de no romper siquiera el más delgado de ellos, no poner demasiada fuerza.

 _Creí que las cosas podrían mejorar, pero tomé una mala decisión. No mereces a alguien que te ocultó un secreto tan grande creyendo que todavía no debía confiar en ti. Te fallé, y de la peor manera._

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar. El botón de la manga de la camisa brillaba cada vez que esta se balanceaba y se encontraba con la luz que se colaba por la ventana. Y cada destello era ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, remover su cabello y sentir su piel entre mis dedos. No importaba lo que Orochimaru había dicho, me era imposible sentir la más mínima pizca de odio hacia él, siquiera algo de desprecio.

 _Sé que también me ocultaste cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste para hacerme mal. Querías protegerme y te lo agradezco, no sabes cuánto…_

La primera gota tiñó la tela de un color más vivo, uno más acorde con su personalidad viva y alegre. Me gustaba para él, como pocas cosas.

 _Espero encuentres a alguien que pueda quererte como te mereces, yo me aseguraré de no volverme a meter en tu camino._

Esa horrible camisa era su favorita. Le gustaba lo supuestamente cómoda que era, lo bien y profesional que se veía, que según él le combinaba con el resto de su ropa. Y claro que le dejé creerlo, por esa sonrisa una mentira inocente valía la pena.

 _Terminaré con Menma, no tendrás que cargar con ninguna culpa y podrás vivir tu vida plenamente. Nadie te culpará de lo que está por pasar, nadie te hará daño y yo me aseguraré de eso._

 _Te lo prometo._

La dejé caer de nuevo.

Una de mis manos sujetó el collar sobre mi cuello, lo apretó hasta que el borde de la luna perforó mi piel. Limpié mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano libre, me obligué a dejar de temblar. Cerré los ojos.

Y lo que no había podido decir antes, salió de repente, sin esfuerzo alguno.

— Te amo, Naruto.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

Caminaba hacia la entrada cuando lo escuché. Breve, apenas distinguible en el alboroto del viento sobre mis oídos. Me puse alerta de inmediato y saqué de su funda el arma que cargaba conmigo. Apunté al callejón al lado del edificio, más por instinto que porque realmente creyera que algo iba a atacarme.

No podía oler nada, pero sabía que había algo ahí; hasta unos momentos atrás permaneció en silencio, luego se escuchó un leve crujido, uno que no tenía por qué ocurrir.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Grité, solté el portafolios que cargaba. Creí distinguir brevemente una sombra, pero se desvaneció muy rápido como para asegurarlo.

Sostuve mi arma con más fuerza y me acerqué. Estaba muy oscuro y ni mi visión de híbrido me permitió notar algo fuera de lugar. Bolsas de basura y latas vacías brillaron cuando las luces de un auto al pasar les iluminaron brevemente. El resto era paredes enmohecidas y cristales rotos, nada que me indicara siquiera que en algún momento hubo algo más ahí.

Tal vez realmente me estaba volviendo paranoico. Bajé el arma y la guardé de nuevo en su funda, pero no me fui de inmediato.

Era cierto que me sentía algo inquieto desde que Sasuke se había ido de la oficina, pero aquello se trataba de algo más. Mi piel se erizaba esporádicamente desde que había salido del auto y tenido que salir del edificio hasta la entrada externa porque no servía el elevador. Con todo lo ocurrido recientemente, aquello podía ser muchas cosas.

O simplemente nada. Me alejé del callejón y abrí la puerta de entrada del edificio, aunque no dejé de voltear a todos lados para que nada me tomara desprevenido.

— Por Kami… Le grité a un callejón vacío — Murmuré para mí una vez estuve dentro. Todavía sentía el pulso acelerado y el sudor frío en mis sienes, aunque ya había dejado de temblar por la expectación.

Suspiré. Necesitaba ver a Sasuke.

La recepcionista me dirigió un saludo seco que le respondí de igual manera. No estaba de buen humor, debido a lo ocurrido con Shikamaru y al hecho de que había cosas que hablar con Sasuke que hubiera preferido no tener que tocar nunca, poder solucionarlas por mi cuenta.

Me había confiado demasiado del apoyo de las élites por mis servicios, pero el saber lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer para que Sasuke fuera encerrado de nuevo era muestra suficiente de que se habían acabado mis privilegios.

¿Tal vez podríamos huir? Pero al momento hice de lado esos pensamientos fatalistas: escapar no sólo era difícil. Con la labor titánica de los guardias en la frontera y todos los sistemas dentro de los muros de contención, resultaba imposible escapar sin ser detectado. Aunado a las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir afuera, aquello era más un suicidio que un intento de evitar el encierro.

Además, si conseguía lo que querían en los próximos días, era casi seguro que dejarían a Sasuke en paz. Era su manera de sacarnos respuestas que necesitaban, pero esta vez teníamos una posibilidad.

Apreté el pequeño frasco en la bolsa antes de sacar la tarjeta para abrir la entrada al departamento. Una vez el pitido confirmó mi llegada y la puerta se abrió, me decidí a dejar el asunto por esa noche.

Había cosas más apremiantes y la mayoría se concretaba en el pelinegro que tenía enfrente. Estaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en la mía. La única luz dentro del lugar provenía de la lamparita a su lado, en el mueble donde también se encontraba el teléfono.

— Sasuke — Sonreí ampliamente al verlo, pero no me devolvió el saludo. No sonrió ni hizo gesto alguno de que me hubiera escuchado, aunque su mirada fija en mí debía haber sido suficiente para que lo notara. Luego de unos segundos parpadeé con desconcierto. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros para observarle más de cerca —. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Cuando intenté tocarlo, retrocedió. Mi interior se removió incómodo y mi mano se quedó en el aire, más cerca de mi cara que de la suya.

— ¿Sasuke? — Busqué su mirada, pero al momento evitó la mía. Le tomé por los hombros, pero no opuso resistencia ni intentó apartarse, tampoco dió señal de que reconociera mi tacto, que le agradara, que le significara cualquier cosa — ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Quise zarandearlo, pero fue cuando volvió sus ojos a los míos. Mi pecho dió un vuelco cuando reconocí esa mirada vacía, la que me dedicó durante aquellos días que nos evitamos.

— Sasuke… — Murmuré. Lentamente descruzó los brazos y una de sus manos se movió suavemente a mi muñeca.

Sus dedos estaban fríos.

Lo próximo que sentí fue una punzada en mi cuello.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Abrió mucho los ojos, tanto que por un momento temí que se salieran de sus cuencas. Luego parpadeó muchas veces seguidas, como si creyera que su vista le engañaba y aquello fuera a despertarle del ensueño. Su cuerpo entero se sacudió; intentó apartarse, pero no se lo permití con mi agarre sobre su muñeca.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos que hubiera experimentado alguna vez. Él no podía hablar debido a la sorpresa y yo mordía el interior de mi mejilla para no emitir ningún sonido. El nudo en mi garganta lastimaba, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido. Parecía que todo mi cuerpo dolía, pero si no me controlaba comenzaría a temblar, fracasaría y nos condenaría a ambos.

Observé por un momento cómo el tono azul de sus ojos se teñía de un marrón rojizo, pero este desapareció en poco tiempo a la par de que sus piernas cedían. Sólo entonces saqué la jeringa de su cuello. No dejé de sostener su muñeca hasta que su cuerpo colapsó por completo, hasta que su espalda quedó en el suelo y su cabeza golpeó contra él de una manera que me habría gustado detener.

— Finalmente — Guardé la jeringuilla en el bolsillo de mis pantalones y aproveché aquello para dejar de mirarlo. Costaba demasiado controlar mi voz, pero sabía que una inyección repentina no sería suficiente para convencerlo de que no era uno de los suyos. Me tomé mi tiempo antes de mirarlo, cuidando que mi expresión se mantuviera estoica, impasible.

Me levanté del reposabrazos del sillón y me agaché para encontrar la bolsita de la que Menma me había hablado en el camino. La recuperé de su costado, pero en vez de quitársela me limité a abrir su cierre para extraer el frasco. Lo alcé para que pudiera verlo.

— Me parece que esto es algo que no te pertenece.

El sedante era suficiente para dormirlo, pero no de inmediato. Pude observar por sobre su letargo la ira creciente, pero también mucho miedo y sus esfuerzos por moverse, con resultados casi nulos. Me siguió con la mirada cuando regresé al sillón, pero en esa ocasión me limité a recargarme en el respaldo para observar "tranquilamente" el botín.

 _Tienes que empezar ya._

— ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijeron que toda mi misión de espionaje se iba a la mierda por esto, me molesté bastante — Guardé el frasco en la chaqueta, al lado de su muestra. Su encuentro provocó un pequeño tintineo que llenó aquel breve silencio —. Por otra parte, también fue un alivio, creo que si me besabas de nuevo iba a vomitar.

Sentí más que escuché su respingo, mis ojos amenazaban con escocer.

— Quiero decir, siempre he sido bueno para estas cosas, por algo estoy en esto. Es sólo que nunca había tenido una misión tan larga, ya no veía la hora para matarte.

 _Mierda, no._

Aparté mi vista de la suya y la dirigí al techo, como si estuviera pensando. El sudor en mis manos y el latido frenético de mi corazón ya no me permitirían acercarme a él y mantener la fachada. Mi voz plana y sin emociones amenazaba con desaparecer pronto. Tenía que apresurarme.

— Al final, parece que se respetará el deseo de tu hermano. Creí que todo mi trabajo se iría a la basura, pero el jefe me recompensará por esto.

Suspiré e intenté sonreír, pero sólo conseguí una mueca similar a la burla. Apreté mis dientes.

— Aunque no puedo negar que el sexo fue divertido, me gusta ver lo que puedo provocar en los demás. Gimes como niñata virgen, pero te aseguro que eso se quita con el tiempo.

 _Nada de eso es cierto, no lo creas de verdad…_

— El punto aquí es, que tú y tus amigos han metido la pata con esto. Antes siguen vivos, pero te garantizo que no será por mucho si siguen con las narices dentro de cosas que no les incumben.

Volví la vista hacia él y le descubrí con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente estaba a punto de ceder ante la anestesia, pero no apartaba su mirada de mí. Nervioso, metí mis manos dentro de los bolsillos exteriores de la chaqueta, dispuesto a decir alguna otra estupidez antes de que cerrara los ojos por completo.

Mis dedos dieron con el collar, el que me había quitado antes de que él entrara al departamento.

 _Deshazte de él._

No, no podía. Mi mano lo sujetó con fuerza, hasta que le sentí herir de nuevo mi palma.

 _Se preguntará por qué no lo dejaste._

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Había pensado en ello al momento en que lo aparté de mi cuello. Creí que sería buena idea arrojarlo por la ventana o algo parecido, pero al último momento mis músculos no me respondieron.

" _Pero me mentí, la oscuridad no me daba miedo porque siempre puedo ver gracias a la luz de la luna. Aunque haya nubes, aunque llueva, si uno se fija, siempre está ahí."_

Su voz me llegó como un eco, las memorias acudiendo a mi cabeza en el peor momento. De pronto ya no era el collar encajado en mi piel, sino mis uñas.

" _Y cuando estaba en la tienda, solo, y sabía que nadie por mucho que se esforzara podía estar al pendiente de mí, me di cuenta de que tenía miedo. Miedo de que nadie acudiera si tenía algún problema y que no pudiera hacer nada para defenderme. Básicamente, temo estar solo."_

Si no me iba pronto, el olor de la sangre le alertaría. Quise sacar el collar en un último intento, pero mi mano no se movió de su lugar. Ni siquiera el dolor era capaz de moverla, invadida por un letargo que comenzaba a adueñarse del resto de mi cuerpo. Un jadeo débil se me escapó. Moví mis ojos a los suyos de inmediato temiendo que lo hubiera notado.

" _Es como mi miedo a la oscuridad: tengo miedo de que la luna se vaya y no pueda ver en ella, y tengo miedo de que si te alejas, yo no pueda hacer nada por mi cuenta, aunque se supone que puedo hacerlo, que sé hacerlo…"_

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

— Aléjate de esta mierda, o me encargaré de ti la próxima vez.

El simple hecho de abrir la boca por última vez pareció dañar algo dentro de mi garganta.

— Hasta nunca, Naruto.

Cerró los ojos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Lo próximo que supe, es que me encontraba en algo que estaba en movimiento. Distinguí las luces de la ciudad borrosas gracias a mi visión, así como lo que reconocí como el espejo retrovisor de un automóvil. Me dolía la cabeza, la garganta, casi cada parte del cuerpo; las náuseas me hicieron enderezarme de lo que identifiqué como el asiento del copiloto.

— Si manchas el asiento, no amaneces vivo — Fue la voz amenazadora de Menma, que conducía por una de las últimas calles concurridas que había antes de la periferia. Sin embargo, me señaló un pequeño bote con bolsas nuevas y apenas tuve tiempo de tomar una antes de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago —. Ugh, debí haberte bajado.

Debieron pasar unos minutos antes de que las arcadas se detuvieran por completo. Cerré la bolsa y no muy seguro de qué hacer con ella, la cubrí con otra y guardé bajo el asiento. Menma bufó.

— Buen ciudadano a pesar de todo, ¿eh?

Tenía preguntas más apremiantes que las que su comentario había causado.

— ¿Qué pasó?

No apartó su vista del camino, pero sabía que esa sonrisa burlona era para mí.

— Hiciste tu trabajo, saliste al balcón como te lo pedí, y apenas hiciste la señal te fuiste hacia adelante totalmente inconsciente. Apenas llegó uno de los refuerzos para evitar que te rompieras la cabeza.

Sobé mis sienes, aquella información no hacía sino traer a mi mente todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Si no paraba por un momento de pensar en ello, me volvería loco.

— De haber sabido que eras tan débil, le habría pedido a Orochimaru seguir el plan inicial de secuestrarte, pero parece que te tiene bastante confianza inmerecida.

— Eso me hace sentir mejor.

— No es la idea.

— ¿Prefieres que manche el asiento entonces?

Me miró de reojo con molestia y apretó los labios, pero no dijo más. A pesar de aquellos intercambios esporádicos de frases hirientes, quedaba claro que no éramos más que enemigos dispuestos a destruirnos apenas se presentara la oportunidad. Todavía me debía muchos golpes y aún mantenía mi determinación de tomar su vida en vez de Naruto. Nada había cambiado… No del todo, al menos.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, durante el cual dejamos las calles concurridas y entramos a la zona inhabitada de la periferia. Demasiado lejos del centro, aquella parte se caracterizaba por ser testigo de muchos asuntos ilegales, pero también por tener gran parte de las antiguas reservas de armas químicas de la guerra.

Algunos restos de viejas construcciones interrumpían el paisaje interminable de tierra seca. Por aquí y por allá, distinguí personas que se escondían rápidamente de las luces del automóvil, pequeñas chozas miserables que parecía que se desharían con la primera ráfaga de viento que atravesara el lugar.

— Les dicen andantes — Murmuró Menma de repente. No voltee a verlo, pero interpretó mi silencio como que me interesaban sus palabras —. Son gente que mandó a la mierda su vida en el distrito y quiso largarse para encontrar mejores condiciones.

No me interesaba hablarle, pero necesitaba algo que me distrajera del creciente dolor de cabeza y no había forma de que pudiera conciliar el sueño en un momento como ese.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí entonces?

— Una vez te declaras ajeno al distrito, no puedes volver — Respondió —. Ellos descubrieron que allá afuera no hay nada, y cuando quisieron regresar lo único que les quedó fue mantenerse en la periferia y sobrevivir.

Giró el volante para encaminar el auto a una gran construcción en ruinas. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía distinguir más que su forma irregular y el extraño color de la tierra a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué les dicen andantes y no simplemente desterrados?

Sonrió de lado.

— Si no se mueven constantemente, o los matan los contaminantes o los animales mutados que dejó la guerra. He visto esas cosas en acción, parecen lobos pero su olfato es deficiente, por eso tardan en encontrar a sus presas.

Aquello consiguió sorprenderme, pero no tanto como lo que pude divisar cuando mi vista se ajustó al lugar al que nos dirigíamos. La había visto antes, en una foto entre los expedientes que Naruto tenía en el escritorio de su oficina y que antes le había visto revisar en el departamento.

Una galería enorme, antiguo depósito de tóxicos donde habían perdido a uno de los suyos en una expedición. El lugar que no pudieron quemar por miedo a una explosión, donde se rumoraba que había actividades a pesar de sus condiciones.

— Realmente estaban aquí — Comenté, más por ganas de picar a Menma que porque realmente me importara que lo supiera. Sin embargo, no pareció sorprendido.

— No es la primera vez que vienen a investigar este lugar, pero siempre buscan en la galería, no son capaces de ver algo más.

— ¿Algo como qué?

Justo cuando llegábamos a la entrada, el auto se desvió. Unos metros al frente distinguí un desnivel, la vieja entrada a un subterráneo cubierta de escombros.

— Algo como debajo de la galería — Apretó un botón el tablero y el suelo se abrió en un acceso, sólo un poco más allá de la entrada inservible. Se abrió apenas lo suficiente para que pasara el auto y se cerró en cuanto estuvo dentro. La oscuridad total nos rodeó por unos segundos hasta que unas luces se encendieron sobre nosotros.

Se trataba de un pasaje maltrecho, iluminado de tanto en tanto y cuyas paredes toscamente escarbadas parecían recién construidas. Era lo suficientemente ancho para que cupieran dos autos. Menma continuó el camino apenas se acostumbró a la luz.

El pasaje no era recto. Varios metros después se inclinaba hacia la izquierda y hacia abajo suavemente. Después de un rato noté que tenía forma de caracol, y que a cada curva la pendiente se hacía más pronunciada. Se ensanchaba por momentos y había tramos donde alcanzaba a distinguir algo aparte de luces, pero íbamos muy rápido para identificar de qué se trataba.

Cuando pensé que aquello no terminaría nunca, el pasillo regresó a un mismo nivel. A lo lejos se veía un arco que señalaba el final del pasillo y el comienzo de algún otro lugar con luces muy suaves. Una luz roja se encendió en el tablero al momento en que atravesamos el arco y Menma comenzó a frenar.

Parecía un estacionamiento, con muchos autos exactamente iguales y luces verdosas colocadas en un techo muy alto. Alguien nos esperaba en el único lugar vacío, donde Menma se estacionó. Apenas el motor se apagó, murmuró que sacara mi porquería y salió. No esperé mucho para hacer lo mismo.

— Tu paquete, Kabuto — Dijo Menma al arrojarle las llaves a quien nos esperaba. El sujeto, de cabello blanco, gafas extrañas y ataviado de una bata color azul, las atrapó en el aire sin ningún esfuerzo. Tardé en reconocerlo; a diferencia de Orochimaru, a él sólo lo había visto en dos ocasiones.

— Orochimaru quiere que lo escoltes a su habitación — Habló Kabuto. Menma le miró con odio.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Ya estuve mucho tiempo con ese imbécil.

— La orden dice que debes ser tú, ¿quieres contradecir al jefe? — Cuestionó el peliblanco, con una amplia sonrisa. La crueldad de los gestos de Menma de pronto pareció nada comparada a la expresión de ese sujeto —. Porque ya sabes lo que pasa si cometes una imprudencia, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, fui incapaz de creer lo que había visto. La mirada de Menma era dura y tenía los dientes fuertemente apretados; sin embargo, era evidente el miedo, que por un momento sus manos en puños temblaron levemente y fue incapaz de mantener su vista en Kabuto.

Éste rió brevemente, una carcajada que retumbó en todo el lugar. Pasó al lado de Menma, hacia una puerta a mi derecha que no había visto, y golpeó suavemente su hombro. Murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar y Menma dio un respingo. Lucía furioso cuando Kabuto desapareció del otro lado de la puerta.

— Bien — Sin mirarme, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al peliblanco, hacia un pasillo a oscuras —. Muévete.

Le seguí a regañadientes luego de tirar la bolsa de porquería en un pequeño contenedor que no me molesté en revisar. A esas alturas lo único que me mantenía en pie era la adrenalina producto de estar en un lugar completamente desconocido, pero no duraría para siempre y una habitación, aunque fuera meramente cuatro paredes con un cartón como cama, sonaba bien.

El pasillo no estaba a oscuras, sino muy poco iluminado por unas luces blancas sobre cada puerta que había en él. "D321" fue el único número que alcancé a distinguir. Mi visión comenzaba a nublarse y el ritmo de mis pasos se volvió errático. Pronto la espalda de Menma era un borrón negro entre lucecitas blancas y creí que me desmayaría de nuevo cuando desembocamos en un lugar muy extraño.

Al frente, un abismo, o al menos eso me parecía aquel pozo que parecía no tener fin, en medio del cual se encontraba una gran estela de luz verdosa. A mis lados, un pasillo conectaba con el otro lado y rodeaba al abismo con un barandal. Sobre él había muchas puertas, más pasillos y sobre todo, una gran cantidad de híbridos que iban de un lado a otro conversando entre ellos.

Aquello no duró mucho; varios voltearon a verme e interrumpieron sus charlas para hacerlo. Algunos gestos de desconcierto le siguieron a aquello, más unos cuantos murmullos en los que distinguí mi nombre y algo parecido a "¿es él?". Menma no interrumpió su caminata por ello y me apuré a seguirlo, pero tan desconcertado estaba por ese espectáculo que no noté que iba a chocar con alguien.

Al principio, creí que era una ilusión, mas cuando noté que no, me puse a la defensiva. Hinata me observó con extrañeza entonces, como si mi reacción hubiera sido exagerada.

— ¿No deberías estar abajo? — Su cabello se había opacado y sus mejillas hundido. Lucía pálida, enferma, y en sus ojos no había nada que me recordara siquiera a aquella chica que nos atacó en el callejón. Vestía ropas similares y eso me permitió notar que sus costillas se marcaban sobre su piel, que había rasguños y moretones que no debían estar ahí.

No entendí su pregunta, pero no tuve tiempo de procesarla antes de que Menma volviera sobre sus pasos y colocara una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

— No, Hinata, este es Sasuke.

Ella frunció el ceño. Volvió la vista a mí un momento, revisándome de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Fue el que dijo que me traería estampillas de colores?

— Ugh, ¿dónde mierda está Neji? — Fue la respuesta molesta de Menma. Estaba a punto de decir cualquier cosa para que se callara cuando Hinata se deshizo de su agarre y continuó su camino.

— ¿Van a venir a cenar? Dijeron que hoy habría carne fresca y no ese papel viejo que trajeron hace unos días.

No esperó respuesta, pronto se perdió en la multitud que, entendí, se dirigía a un comedor a través de uno de los pasillos que habíamos dejado atrás.

— No te espantes, a estas alturas ya olvidó que te acaba de ver — Dijo Menma antes de reanudar la marcha. Pasillos, cada uno iluminado con luces blancas y verdes, puertas y paredes blancas o sin pintar, uno que otro híbrido que llegaba tarde al comedor. El dejar de sentir mis piernas a pesar de seguir caminando me dijo que estaba en mi límite.

Por suerte, no pasó mucho antes de que Menma se detuviera. Me dijo algo que no alcancé a entender y cuando se desesperó por mi falta de respuesta, tomó mi mano y colocó mi pulgar sobre la pequeña pantalla al lado de una puerta. Luego me soltó y colocó el suyo; la puerta se abrió.

— Ahora puedes entrar y salir a gusto, esta es tu nueva habitación.

Paredes blancas, una luz verdosa. Una cama individual que lucía bastante confortable. Un mueble metálico al lado con varios cajones, piso con baldosas similares y un espejo milagrosamente limpio al lado de un lavabo al fondo de la habitación. No me detuve a pensar si estaba bien, o mal, sólo necesitaba estar solo.

— Orochimaru vendrá a verte, de mientras se supone que debes descansar — No dijo nada más aparte de eso, pero no se marchó de inmediato. ¿Esperaba que dijera algo? Luego de dirigirle una mirada nada agradable, suspiró con resignación y se alejó. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Había demasiado que procesar, pero mi cabeza regresaba de forma apremiante a una sola cosa. Sin tener ya que controlarme, dejé que mis manos temblaran y que mi respiración se convirtiera en jadeos irregulares. Me dejé caer contra la pared al lado de la puerta y antes de que me diera cuenta tenía la cara empapada por mis lágrimas.

Mi mano ardía allí donde el collar y mis uñas se habían enterrado. Había pocas partes de mi cuerpo que no dolieran y mi vista nublada me daba una idea de lo mal que estaba mi cabeza. Por un momento, me cuestioné si con eso sería suficiente para dejarme morir antes de que ellos volvieran, pero sabía que eso sería una coincidencia demasiado buena y aún tenía que confirmar que Itachi estaba a salvo.

Mi boca sabía a sangre, mi garganta ardía. A pesar de eso, murmuré su nombre. Una y otra vez, como si aquello pudiera hacer que me perdonara por lo que había hecho, como si decirlo muchas veces fuera a retroceder el tiempo para cambiar mis circunstancias, para no haber tenido que hacerle tanto daño.

Murmuré su nombre hasta que me quedé dormido.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

El brillo de las luces de la calle que se colaba por la ventana me escocía los ojos, pero no me moví. Mis manos inquietas buscaban algo que hacer mientras Sakura se encargaba del daño en mi cuello, de la probable cicatriz que dejaría una aguja clavada tan agresivamente.

Por aquí y por allá, miembros del Departamento de Híbridos se encargaban de la investigación. Recogían huellas, limpiaban polvos sospechosos, revisaban cada centímetro del lugar como si fueran a encontrar algo más a parte de lo que ya les había dicho. No era tan difícil de entender, pero parecían menos resueltos a creerlo que yo mismo.

De todas formas, ellos no lo habían vivido.

— ¿Te molesta la venda, Naruto? — Sus ojos esmeraldas interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Pasé mi mano por mi cuello y lo moví de un lado a otro, para confirmar que, en efecto, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Quise sonreírle en respuesta. No pude.

— No, quedó perfecta.

Me dirigió una sonrisa triste, luego de lo cual se dedicó a guardar todas las cosas que había extraído del botiquín. Quise contar las venditas, el número de botellitas que podían caber dentro de un maletín como ese. Perdí la cuenta en la tercera.

— Joven Naruto — Reconocí al jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Interna, ¿qué hacía en mi casa? Pero no me interesaba mucho cuestionarme y finalmente asentí con la cabeza, en señal de que lo estaba escuchando —. Necesito su declaración.

Ah, así que era eso. Sakura le dijo algo al hombre que incluía la palabra "imprudente", pero le interrumpí.

— ¿Ya tiene puesta la grabadora? — Pregunté. Mi voz estaba mucho más ronca de lo que recordaba. Sakura me miró con extrañeza, pero no hizo nada para detenerme y aquel hombre asintió al señalarme un pequeño aparatito que colgada de su solapa —. Bien.

" _Me parece que esto es algo que no te pertenece"._

Tragué saliva. Sentí que Sakura colocaba una mano en mi hombro como muestra de apoyo. Me habría gustado decirle que estaba bien, que todo se solucionaría, pero ese no era el caso.

" _Aunque no puedo negar que el sexo fue divertido, me gusta ver lo que puedo provocar en los demás. Gimes como niñata virgen, pero te aseguro que eso se quita con el tiempo."_

El hombre cerró distancia entre nosotros para que el aparato quedara lo más cerca posible de mi boca. La razón era sencilla: su departamento no podía proceder si yo no daba la orden directa de que así fuera. Aun cuando eran las tres de la mañana, la instrucción de los altos mandos fue empezar la "búsqueda" cuanto antes, tal vez con la esperanza de poder recuperar el frasco o al menos detenerle en su huida.

" _Aléjate de esta mierda, o me encargaré de ti la próxima vez."_

Yo no creía que consiguieran nada.

" _Hasta nunca, Naruto."_

Pero a esas alturas, no me importaba lo que hicieran.

Sólo quería desaparecer.

— Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, como jefe del Departamento de Híbridos y en colaboración con el Departamento de Seguridad Externa, autorizo el uso de cualquier medio disponible para detener y apresar al híbrido conocido como — Fue inevitable vacilar en su nombre. Me obligué a respirar. _Continúa —..._ Uchiha Sasuke. Aceptó así las posibilidades de que, en caso de resistencia y sólo si es factible, los individuos responsables terminen con su vida, a sabiendas de que es más peligroso si se le deja huir con tal de no dañar su integridad.

Me sabía ese discurso de memoria, aunque nunca me había visto en la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Tampoco había sido nunca tan doloroso decir su nombre. Era más fácil fingir que no era suyo, que no acababa de firmar su sentencia como criminal. Que no dolía de muchas maneras, que apenas podía hablar sin sentir el escozor en mi garganta.

" _Hasta nunca, Naruto."_

— Distrito de Defensa, onceavo mes, año doscientos dos.

Hasta nunca, Sasuke.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	30. Capítulo 29: Juicio

_**Capítulo 29: Juicio**_

 **Naruto.**

Si me quedaba quieto el tiempo suficiente, sumido en mis pensamientos, podía fingir que no estaban ahí, apenas a unos metros. No era fácil; pronto terminé cediendo a mi instinto al voltear directamente al arma que tenía más cerca, como si el hecho de vigilarla fuera a cambiar algo si de repente por los comunicadores alguien les daba la orden de asesinarme.

Contento de tener ese nuevo pensamiento, dejé vagar a mi cabeza en las múltiples formas en las que podía morir en esa misma habitación, aunque no fuera por eso que me encontraba ahí.

Sentada en la silla a mi lado, Sakura tenía una postura similar a la mía; las armas grandes, si no estaban en sus manos, la ponían muy nerviosa, y por ello no dejaba de mover los dedos sobre su regazo. De mi otro lado, Shikamaru clavaba su mirada en la superficie de madera lustrada. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza o fingía que las tenía; a esas alturas daba igual.

Era extrañamente doloroso pensar que días antes había estado en ese mismo lugar, aceptando la propuesta que me llevaría al Distrito de Investigación, a mi encuentro con Menma y todo lo que se vino después. La diferencia, en esta ocasión, se debía a que no era Tsunade a quien esperábamos. Habría sido hasta reconfortante que fuera ella.

La cantidad de guardias a nuestro alrededor me sorprendía; prácticamente había uno por cada metro de pared. Armados hasta los huesos, miraban hacia enfrente indiferentes a nuestra inquietud. Sólo algunos cambiaban de posición cada diez minutos, al alternar su peso entre una pierna y otra.

A diez minutos de haber llegado nosotros, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. A pesar de los comunicados, noticias y declaraciones que habían hecho los últimos tres años, sentía como si no los hubiera visto en todo ese tiempo. Los miembros de la Élite se sentaron en los doce lugares que disponía la mesa, de manera que nosotros quedamos en una esquina.

En el gobierno Élite había dos encargados para cada distrito, con excepción del Laboral, que contaba con seis debido a su tamaño. Ellos, sus familias y los principales mandos que les sucedían en poder, eran los habitantes tras aquel muro que convertía al Distrito de Defensa en una fortaleza. Eran hombres y mujeres de cuarenta años en adelante, serios e indiferentes la mayor parte del tiempo, y que vestían siempre la misma combinación de colores negro y blanco.

— Agradecemos su presencia, joven Uzumaki — Habló la mayor, que sacó un montón de papeles de una maleta y los colocó frente a ella. Quedó sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, justo frente a mí —. Joven Nara, señorita Haruno, un placer.

Recibimos el mensaje aquella mañana. Urgía nuestra presencia para discutir los sucesos ocurridos la noche pasada, así como las consecuencias que tendría para nuestras estrategias; qué procedía a partir de ese momento y cómo se justificaba nuestra actitud complaciente. Es decir, hablar de aquello que quería evitar.

Sakura había insinuado que podía excusarme alegando estar muy malherido, pero sabía que entre más tiempo dejara pasar, las cosas podrían empeorar y ya no teníamos ninguna carta a nuestro favor. Ni una sola.

— Recibimos un extenso mensaje de parte del joven Nara, que detalla lo ocurrido anoche — Continuó la mujer mientras revisaba sus papeles. El resto de sus compañeros tenía la mirada fija en nosotros y gracias a ello la tensión de Sakura se hizo más evidente. Yo no terminaba de entender por qué me encontraba tan tranquilo, pero tampoco me importaba mucho y seguramente era lo mejor en un caso como ese —. Sin embargo, hay algunos detalles que no quedan claros.

— Puede preguntar lo que considere necesario — Respondí, mi voz mucho más firme de lo que esperaba. Noté miradas indignadas, la sorpresa de mis amigos. Una cosa era hablarle así a alguien como Tsunade, quien además no tenía una idea fija de las normas de comportamiento, y otra muy diferente dirigirme a la Élite sin que me hubieran dado la palabra. Podía considerarse una falta de respeto, pero la mujer prefirió hacer oídos sordos a mi interrupción.

— Lo más urgente refiere a la iniciativa de la señorita Haruno de encargar el suero a su compañero en vez de mantenerlo en nuestras instalaciones — Dirigió su mirada a Sakura y guardó silencio; sus compañeros le imitaron y noté que mis músculos se relajaron un poco al no sentir tantos pares de ojos sobre mí.

Su voz titubeó al responder.

— Consideré que el edificio no era seguro para mantener el suero — Empezó —. No cuenta con el sistema de seguridad medio que había en nuestro edificio anterior y eso me hizo temer una posible intromisión durante la noche.

La Élite acostumbraba a moverse rápido: hablar sólo de la información necesaria sin detenerse en asuntos menores o que no fueran de ayuda para el caso en cuestión. Tampoco tenían problema en incriminar. Me había tocado un trato similar en aquella otra ocasión, pero Menma había permanecido a mi lado. Ahora Sakura tenía la atención de todos y me sentí mal por no poder brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba.

— Considerando que el edificio que se les otorgó fue como medida temporal mientras se hacían los arreglos necesarios, su actitud es comprensible — Respondió la mujer un rato después —. Sin embargo, me viene a la mente que pudo haber llevado el suero con usted.

— También lo pensé, pero… — Sakura se interrumpió cuando Shikamaru alzó la mano, pidiendo la palabra. La mujer le miró unos segundos antes de asentir.

— Nuestros domicilios se encuentran en sitios cercanos a anteriores ataques y secuestros de híbridos, por lo que no lo consideramos prudente — Pausó un momento, seguramente esperando alguna réplica de la mujer. Noté de inmediato que había evitado mencionar la fuerte inseguridad en aquellas zonas y que no tenían que ver con mi especie. Claro, habría sido imprudente —. El departamento de Naruto, en cambio, se encuentra en la periferia del Distrito Élite, donde no se han reportado casos hasta ahora.

La mujer le dirigió una mirada dura, que le evaluó de pies a cabeza como si de repente Shikamaru fuera la amenaza en esa habitación. Todos sabíamos que no era así.

— En ese caso, supongo que la mejor opción habría sido acompañar al joven Naruto hasta su lugar de residencia, en vez de dejarle a su suerte.

Shikamaru no me había dejado a mi suerte. En ese momento, había contado con Sasuke.

— Mi compañero ha mostrado suficiente destreza como para manejar situaciones peligrosas. No lo consideré necesario ya que no habíamos sido víctimas de ninguna amenaza.

Asentí como muestra de mi apoyo, aunque ambos sabíamos que era una mentira. Sin embargo, habíamos acordado mantener en secreto la amenaza de Menma porque a esas alturas sólo nos comprometería a nosotros.

— Los sucesos contradicen sus palabras, joven Nara — Respondió la mujer, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por disminuir el impacto de sus palabras. Apreté los dientes —. Sin embargo, lamentarnos de las acciones del joven Naruto no nos llevará a ningún sitio.

Prácticos. Probablemente pensaban salir de allí en menos de quince minutos, a tiempo para compartir el almuerzo con sus familias en la tranquilidad detrás del muro mientras el Distrito de Defensa se mantenía alerta por órdenes suyas. Tal vez darían un informe más tarde para calmar a la población, para hacerles saber que ya estaban haciendo algo al respecto.

Eso era lo que nos preocupaba desde el momento que recibimos la notificación: saber qué demonios harían para aparentar que tenían las cosas bajo control.

— Joven Naruto — Había continuado con su intercambio de frases con Shikamaru hasta ese momento, pero yo no había puesto atención. La descubrí con su mirada fija en la mía y si bien no me sentí intimidado, mi cabeza me llevó a recordar una expresión similar tres años atrás.

Tragué saliva. Era reproche; y aquella vez, había sido para Menma.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿No ha escuchado la pregunta?

Había un pitido en mis oídos desde la noche anterior; apenas podía escucharme y tratar de entender lo que decían los demás. Por supuesto, no tenía caso decirle eso.

— Nuestro compañero ha pasado por un momento muy duro — Interrumpió Sakura. Tanto Shikamaru como yo volteamos a verla de forma discreta, temerosos de que fuera a decir algo indebido —. El Uchiha se había hecho merecedor de nuestra confianza por acciones pasadas y a Naruto le tocó enterarse de la peor forma que se ha tratado de una treta.

— Si no está capacitado para manejar este tipo de situaciones, no debería tener la jefatura del Departamento de Híbridos — Respondió la mujer con voz gélida.

Fue inmediato, la tensión de Sakura y Shikamaru fue tan evidente que varios de los guardias acercaron sus manos a sus armas de forma disimulada. Mi reacción tampoco fue favorable: lo único que me salvó de gritarle que se fuera a la mierda fue el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, demasiado apretado para hablar siquiera.

La Élite era dura, intachable. No había problema que fuera su completa responsabilidad, y todo lo ocurrido, evidentemente, había sido culpa mía. Mi apoyo en ocasiones pasadas y todo prestigio que pudiera haberme creado con ayuda de Menma, acababa de desaparecer.

Ella lo había dejado claro. Ya no me debían nada.

— Supongo entonces que va a destituirme — Me impresionó darme cuenta de que no era del todo una noticia inesperada. Estuve en la mira desde la fuga de híbridos y las amenazas sobre Sasuke dejaban claro que ya no podía salirme con la mía.

La mujer arqueó la ceja. Conseguí percibir el atisbo de una sonrisa, tan corto e irreal que pensé que había sido obra de mi imaginación hasta que volvió a hablar.

— Tenemos otros planes para usted.

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una señal, varios guardias se acercaron a mi asiento, rodeándome. Sus manos cerca de sus armas, dispuestos a sacarlas a la mínima provocación. Sentí mi respiración agitarse, mi corazón latir desbocado.

— ¿Qué está insinuando? — Fue la voz escandalizada de Sakura, a la que ya no podía ver porque un guardia se había colocado entre nosotros.

— De las declaraciones que prestaron tanto la señorita Haruno como el joven Nara, pudimos rescatar que usted siempre estaba en compañía del híbrido Uchiha — Habló lento, como si creyera que me costaría entender e ignorando completamente a Sakura —. Incluso la secretaria admitió que su relación se había vuelto bastante cercana estas últimas semanas, lo que nos lleva a pensar que usted es cómplice del incidente de anoche.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez! — Gritó Sakura. Por el chirrido entendí que se había levantado de su silla, y por su posterior protesta, que un guardia le había obligado a sentarse nuevamente.

— ¿Está insinuando que Naruto es responsable de todo esto? ¿Luego de todo el daño que ha sufrido? — La voz de Nara era incrédula y ya no ocultaba su escepticismo. Sin embargo, distinguí su nerviosismo por la forma en que sus puños se apretaban sobre la mesa.

— Debe entender, joven Nara, que estamos ante una situación complicada y no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar cabos sueltos — Explicó la mujer, cuyo tono parecía apuntar a que le resultaba una molestia gastar palabras.

— Dudo mucho que a estas alturas pueda considerar a Naruto como un cabo suelto.

— No sospechamos que haya estado involucrado desde el principio, pero cabe la posibilidad de que el Uchiha le haya convencido que es una buena causa.

Me molestaba que hablara de mí como si no estuviera apenas a unos metros de ella, pero me limité a apretar los puños para no causarles más problemas a Sakura y Shikamaru. No podía verla a ella, pero distinguía sus murmullos de desaprobación y Nara tenía un gesto que indicaba que claramente no se lo había esperado. Maldijo entre dientes; no se nos había pasado por la cabeza que algo tan simple pudiera volverse en mi contra.

— No hay pruebas suficientes para…

— No se equivoque, joven Nara; no pensamos encerrarlo, simplemente mantenerlo aislado en lo que se hacen las averiguaciones pertinentes — La mujer volvió a los papeles sobre la mesa y con un gesto indicó a los guardias a mis lados que me tomaran por los hombros, aunque no hicieran otro movimiento —. Así dicta el protocolo, no crea que lo hacemos por capricho.

Distinguí la mirada de disculpa de Shikamaru, pero con un firme asentimiento prometió que me sacaría del embrollo. Los guardias me hicieron levantarme a su vez que los miembros de la Élite abandonaban sus asientos.

— ¿Tiene algo que añadir, joven Naruto?

Eran muchas cosas, tantas que difícilmente tendría tiempo para decirlas todas.

Así que me lo ahorré, en una sola frase que daba a entender perfectamente mi posición.

De todas formas, ya no tenía nada que perder.

— Haga lo que quiera, vieja de mierda.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Sasuke era fuerte, mucho más de lo que llegué a creer cuando todavía éramos enemigos declarados. La determinación que brillaba en su mirada me dejaba anonadado, y esa sensación se incrementó una vez fui capaz de entenderla en vez de limitarme a creer que reflejaba desprecio y superioridad._

 _Era fácil hacer lo último, porque me había dado muchos problemas en el pasado y no tenía motivos para profundizar en su carácter y sus razones. No me correspondía, yo sólo debía hacer mi trabajo; el problema era que nunca fui bueno en aquello de no entrometerme._

 _Había ocasiones en las que él dejaba la oficina de repente. Me decía que daría la vuelta a las instalaciones, que tenía que estirar las piernas; que quería poder encontrar el baño sin tener que preguntarle a la secretaria o a cualquiera que se encontrara de paso. Yo sabía que estaba mintiendo._

 _Así que un día, le seguí, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no notara mi presencia. Siendo un edificio relativamente pequeño, aquello era difícil, y debí quedarme al otro extremo del pasillo cuando lo encontré frente a la celda de Gaara._

 _No hacía nada; se limitaba a quedarse frente a él, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y expresión calmada; no trató de hablarle, ni respondió a los insultos que le dirigió una vez se dio cuenta de su presencia. Un par de ocasiones, Gaara amenazó con derribar las rejas para acercarse a él, pero Sasuke sólo retrocedió, ligeramente alarmado, antes de volver a su posición anterior. Cuando Gaara volvía a la calma, Sasuke se acercaba a verlo más de cerca, como si con ello pudiera descifrar algo más allá de mi comprensión._

 _En ese tiempo no entendía por qué me molestaba que le prestara tanta atención a Gaara, pero cuando al fin conseguí descifrar el enigma de su actitud, no pude sino sentirme profundamente estúpido._

 _Sasuke trataba de controlar su miedo._

 _Una vez se enteró de que Gaara era así debido a su trastorno, me dijo que muchas cosas tuvieron sentido de repente. Lo que él le había hecho no podía perdonarlo de ninguna manera, por mucho que no fuera su culpa; lo que sí podía hacer, era recuperar la compostura y hacer lo posible por olvidar los sucesos, o al menos superarlos para que no tuviera miedo de algo que ya no estaba ahí. Para que dejara de temer el acercarse a su celda._

 _El día que descubrí eso, Sasuke también se percató de que lo seguía. No dijo nada, pero su actitud ligeramente hostil me hizo entender que no debía hacerlo de nuevo. No importaba, ya no tenía por qué. Y como si con ello se hubiera firmado un pacto tácito, Sasuke se marchaba un rato todos los días y yo ya sabía que no debía preguntar a dónde iba._

 _Cada que salía por la puerta de la oficina para ir a donde Gaara, no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke era fuerte._

 _La persona más fuerte que había conocido._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

No era una celda, eso era cierto; se parecía más a una habitación de un edificio recién terminado a la que sólo se le había colocado una capa de pintura blanca y una cama para que no se viera vacía.

Un baño en la puerta del fondo, la entrada al lado de la pared con espejo unidireccional que les permitiría ver a los guardias si de pronto deseaba cortarme las venas con el papel higiénico. Me dejaron allí sin más explicaciones y ya habían pasado dos horas, o al menos eso creía.

Era la primera vez desde lo ocurrido en que mi lista de pendientes llegaba a su fin. Luego del interrogatorio, fue el recuento de hechos con mis propios compañeros, luego una entrevista con la prensa y finalmente el encuentro con las Élites. Todo antes de que diera el medio día.

Estaba harto.

Cuando entendí que nadie llegaría a sacarme de repente, aflojé mis zapatos y me recosté en la cama, que tenía un colchón bastante duro que a la vez ayudaba a mantener recta la espalda y así dejaba de doler un rato. El techo era del mismo color y quise contar los grumos que la brocha había dejado a su paso al distribuir la pintura, pero en poco tiempo perdí la cuenta.

No podía permitirme perder mi papel, Sakura había sido muy clara. Lo que sintiera en esos momentos no podía dejarse ver, porque ya bastantes problemas teníamos al saberse que Sasuke y yo manteníamos una amistad bastante estrecha. Todo se iría por la borda si además las Élites descubrían que habíamos mantenido una relación.

O al menos, yo lo había hecho. Aparté la idea de inmediato. Luego de lo que me parecieron un par de horas, escuché el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y me enderecé con rapidez.

Era Sakura, escoltada por un par de guardias y con una maleta que debía traer algunos artículos que necesitaría. El saberlo no me hizo sentir mejor: aparentemente estaría allí una buena temporada.

— Tiene diez minutos — Fue la instrucción de uno de los guardias antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Nos dejaron solos. Sakura estaba ataviada con sus ropas más elegantes, una cantidad exagerada de labial y un maquillaje sobre los ojos que hacía parecer que siempre estaba triste. Me dedicó una corta sonrisa y al ver que no había una silla en la habitación, se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

— ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera? — Hablé primero. Sakura suspiró con pesar.

— Conseguimos abrir un juicio para esta misma tarde. La Élite se encargó de decirle a la prensa que estás encerrado por posible complicidad y todo el Departamento de Híbridos está en investigación para detectar infiltrados — Cerró los ojos un momento; seguramente ella tampoco había parado a descansar desde lo ocurrido —. Shikamaru lleva horas en el interrogatorio, le sigo yo; Kiba e Ino van después y al resto del personal sólo le tomarán su declaración.

Abrió la maleta y depositó sobre la cama un par de mis camisas y unos pantalones, zapatos deportivos y dos pares de medias; un frasco de mis pastillas para ocultar rastros híbridos, de la que no había tomado su respectiva dosis la noche anterior y ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de su ausencia; un par de libros cuyos títulos no me detuve a leer, cepillo de dientes, pasta y una libreta para notas con su respectiva pluma por si me era necesaria.

— No pude recuperar tu celular, pero sí tu billetera, sólo que no me han dejado entrar con ella — Posteriormente sacó un par de barras de chocolate y una soda; la maleta quedó vacía —. No pueden evitar que te traiga alimento, pero preferiría que los escondas antes de que regresen.

Le sonreí suavemente antes de meter las barras dentro de la funda de la almohada. Luego de un momento y debido a la sed, decidí abrir la soda de una buena vez y di dos buenos tragos antes de ofrecerle a Sakura. Negó suavemente.

— Habría querido traerte más, pero tampoco quiero pensar que estarás aquí mucho tiempo — Movió sus manos sobre su regazo, con nerviosismo —. Shikamaru está que echa chispas desde que dijeron que te encerrarían; Ino lamenta haber dicho que eran muy unidos y Kiba la pasa mal porque no entiende del todo lo que ocurrió.

— ¿Han amenazado con encerrarlos a ustedes? — Pregunté antes de otro trago. Negó de nuevo.

— No, pero honestamente no descarto la posibilidad. Le están dando más peso a las declaraciones del resto del personal para tratar de culparnos de complicidad.

— Todos en nuestro departamento son buenas personas, Sakura; y no les hemos hecho ningún mal.

— Quiero… De verdad quiero pensar que será suficiente — Su voz se fue apagando. Parecía querer decirme más cosas, pero o no era momento o no se sentía cómoda para hacerlo —. Pedí que te transmitieran el juicio en vivo, para que sepas si tienes que aclarar algunos puntos en el interrogatorio que va después.

— ¿No van a necesitar que esté presente?

— No, se limitarán a repetir la información que les des en un rato.

— ¿Otra ronda de preguntas? — Las palabras de la mujer resonaron en mi cabeza y no pude sino sentirme ofendido. Había dicho que no era un criminal hasta que no tuvieran pruebas, pero sabía que los tres interrogatorios y la ausencia durante el juicio eran parte del protocolo para secuestradores y asesinos. Apreté los puños.

Sakura puso una mano en mi hombro y apretó suavemente.

— No tienes nada que temer, Naruto. En el peor de los casos te harán pasar por un detector de verdad y se darán cuenta de que… De que no tuviste nada que ver.

Asentí; bebí otro trago. La soda se acabó y la pequeña burbuja de bienestar que sentí con ella desapareció demasiado rápido. Suspiré, dejé caer la lata en una esquina del cuarto. El sonido resonó con un fuerte eco por la ausencia de muebles.

Ninguno se movió, ni dijo otra cosa o no tenía otra cosa que decir. Aunque minutos antes me sentía necesitado de algo que hacer, en ese momento sólo quería que Sakura se fuera. De lo contrario, no aguantaría lo suficiente.

— Naruto… — Pero me apresuré a interrumpirla.

— No hagas esto, Sakura, no todavía — La interrumpí. Desde la noche anterior, había dicho que tenía que dejar salir toda la frustración que estaba acumulando, pero podía resistir, al menos hasta que terminara todo aquello y no tuviera necesidad de aparentar nada.

Ella pareció entender el mensaje y guardó silencio. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fueran por ella. Intentó despedirse con un abrazo efusivo que no supe corresponder como era debido. La escuché suspirar con preocupación, pero no me dijo nada.

Antes de irse, me dirigió una mirada de soslayo. En ella me prometía que el tiempo allí sería poco, que no lo dudara.

Y yo quería, de verdad quería, pensar que no se equivocaba.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Cuanto más trataba de entender la pelea entre Menma y Sasuke, menos lo conseguía. Estuve ahí, fui testigo de cada uno de sus movimientos y la adrenalina debía haber sido suficiente para que mi memoria grabara cada momento y el porqué de cada acción._

 _Menma era letalidad escondida entre la precisión y la técnica, pero Sasuke tenía algo más. La agudeza que sus golpes reflejaban en nada coincidía con el Sasuke a quien me enfrentaba tiempo antes. Había fuerza y había inteligencia, cálculos dentro de su cabeza; ideas complejas que no perdían su entereza, aunque él estuviera en el límite y la fuerza de Menma lo superara._

 _Cada vez que lo recordaba, era como si distinguiera nuevos detalles. Uno de ellos, era esa mirada de soslayo que me dirigía mientras lo enfrentaba. Lo hacía aún en los momentos más difíciles, con el único objetivo de no perderme de vista si es que en algún momento mi cuerpo fallaba y perdía el conocimiento._

 _Él había peleado antes conmigo, y yo no podía entender cómo consiguió mantenerse en pie._

 _Después me daría cuenta de que, mientras yo había peleado principalmente por mis deseos de venganza, él lo había hecho para salvarme._

 _Para salvarme aún si eso implicaba arriesgarse tanto, aún si significaba sufrir un daño como el que al final sí sucedió._

 _Y al recordarlo, eran nuevas formas, nuevos gestos, nuevos golpes. Permanecía esa mirada inteligente, esa expresión de profunda concentración, esa mirada que me decía que lo dejaba todo en ese momento._

 _Para salvarme._

 _Y pensé, aunque al principio no lo noté, que Sasuke era la persona más valiente que había conocido._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¿Nombre?

— Naruto.

— Di tu nombre completo; acércate a la grabadora.

Irónico, jodidamente irónico.

— Uzumaki Naruto.

— ¿Edad?

— Veinte.

— ¿Cuál es tu ocupación?

Suspiré, ¿era en serio?

— Jefe del Departamento de Híbridos, al menos hasta esta mañana.

El sujeto que me entrevistaba no había alzado la mirada hacia mí ni una vez. Ni siquiera Shikamaru había sido tan desconsiderado durante el interrogatorio de Sasuke. Aunque en ese momento era una amenaza, nunca le habló como si realmente quisiera intimidarlo o hacerlo menos.

Cuando finalmente posó sus ojos sobre los míos, su expresión se acercaba al desagrado. Sentí ira y vergüenza en partes iguales.

— ¿Cuál es tu condición? — Quise responderle que mi única condición era que se metiera la pluma por el culo apenas termináramos, pero cambié mi respuesta.

— Híbrido.

— ¿Identificas tu generación?

— Tercera.

— ¿Alguna otra aclaración?

 _Que todas y cada una de mis células grita que te vayas a la mierda._

— No que considere necesario.

El sujeto escribió en su formulario; garabateó un par de frases inconexas que sólo tenían sentido para él y volvió a la hoja con las preguntas preparadas.

— ¿Podría darnos una descripción detallada de los sucesos de esa noche?

La misma pregunta que unas horas atrás, como si mi respuesta fuera a cambiar en tan poco tiempo. Me abstuve de rodar los ojos y exhalé lentamente para no hacer evidente mi frustración.

— Llegué al departamento cerca de la una de la madrugada. Sólo tengo una idea de la hora porque hago veinte minutos en auto a mi departamento desde el sitio donde trabajo, y salí de él a las doce con veinticinco.

Garabatos, un carraspeo; sus manos pasaron la hoja para corroborar mi declaración con la anterior. Luego un ademán con la mano, para indicar que continuara.

— La entrada a los departamentos que está en el estacionamiento no funciona, así que salí de este para entrar por la puerta externa.

— ¿No notó nada anormal en ese lapso que indicara que Sasuke Uchiha tenía cómplices esperándole?

— Ya había mencionado que escuché un ruido, pero pudo ser cualquier cosa. De todas maneras, no olía a híbrido.

— Entiendo — Repitió el procedimiento anterior, alzando la vista de vez en cuando como si temiera que lo atacara de repente. No quería pensar en ello, pero si actuaba así, quería decir que mi aspecto no era tan tranquilo como creía. Forcé a los músculos de mis hombros a relajarse; respiré profundamente. No necesitaba más sospechas sobre mí.

— Puede continuar.

— Entré al departamento, como siempre, y el Uchiha estaba recargado en el respaldo del sillón. Lucía extraño, algo apagado, y me acerqué a él porque estaba preocupado por su estado.

Me interrumpí para tragar saliva y pasar una mano por mi frente. Revivir aquello la primera vez había sido fácil, porque aún no salía del todo del estupor en que me había sumido al despertar del ataque. Distinguí que el aire se había vuelto pesado en mis pulmones, que mis manos tenían un ligero temblor.

— Continúe, por favor.

Quise proseguir de inmediato, pero encontré mi garganta seca. Carraspeé para apartar esa sensación y noté el peso en mi pecho. _No todavía._

— Al acercarme, me sostuvo por el brazo y clavó la jeringuilla en mi garganta. No pude hacer nada antes de que el sedante surtiera efecto.

El sujeto lucía completamente indiferente a lo que estaba sintiendo. Escribió, pausó un momento para pasar unas hojas y continuó luego de negar con la cabeza. Quise cerrar los ojos y largarme de allí, y gritarle a Sakura que ya no podía seguir jugando y que todos creyeran lo que les diera la gana porque ya no quería continuar.

— ¿Recuerda algo de lo que le dijo después de que le inyectara el sedante?

 _Cada palabra, con una precisión que asusta y que por supuesto no me interesa compartirle._

— Recuerdo la mayoría, pero hay muchas cosas borrosas.

Cuando las personas que interrogaba me decían eso, me limitaba a contestarles que era normal debido al efecto postraumático, que estaba bien y que no se sintieran culpables por olvidar algunas cosas. El hombre frente a mí, en cambio, rodó los ojos y escribió con letras muy grandes "No puede recordar gran cosa", antes de pasar a la siguiente pregunta. Agradecí que fuera totalmente humano, porque así no tenía que preocuparme que percibiera el olor a sangre que emanaba de mi boca por morder mi mejilla, en un intento de serenarme y no golpearlo.

— ¿Algo tiene relevancia para lo que nos compete?

Era inevitable que la pregunta me arrastrara al montón de memorias que me había esforzado en apartar. Por momentos las imaginaba como un montón de tierra y basura que se escondía debajo de la alfombra para que nadie más lo notara. Sin embargo, su cuestionamiento pareció una fuerte corriente de aire que se coló por la ventana y sacó la basura de su lugar. Y el polvo voló en todas direcciones, y escoció mis ojos y los llenó de lágrimas.

— Sólo me dijo que me mantuviera alejado si no quería morir, también el resto de mi equipo — Contesté lo más neutral posible. Mi garganta quemó, pero no necesité usarla de nuevo mientras el sujeto escribía con sorprendente lentitud. Luego de ello, pasó a la siguiente página de su formulario.

— Dígame, ¿encontró algún cambio en su actitud durante las últimas semanas?

Me lo pensé, realmente lo hice, pero si había algo de lo que había estado al pendiente en ese tiempo, era todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sasuke. No habría podido omitir algo.

— No; siempre mantuvo una misma actitud.

— ¿Se ausentaba durante periodos muy largos y evitaba dar explicaciones al respecto?

— No, siempre sabía dónde estaba.

— ¿Considera entonces que no existe la más mínima posibilidad de que mantuviera contacto con alguien externo?

Negar con la cabeza resultó extrañamente significativo.

— Pienso que debió haber recurrido a momentos muy específicos para hacerlo; nunca nos separamos tanto tiempo como para que se viera con alguien.

— Sin embargo, sus compañeros afirman que anoche usted lo dejó irse solo — No era ni siquiera un argumento, sino un reproche. Su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos como si aquello decidiera la discusión. Las ganas de golpearlo volvieron.

— Sasuke sigue siendo una persona, con ciudadanía y una vida aparte — Respondí —. Confiábamos lo suficiente en él como para dejarle ir solo.

No dijo nada, pero sonrió de lado con ligera burla. Escribió de nuevo, ¿por qué mierda no usaba una tableta para no hacerme esperar tanto tiempo?

— ¿Notó algún cambio en la rutina del Uchiha durante las últimas semanas?

¿De verdad era tan difícil de entender que nunca me separaba de él? Quise recalcárselo, pero preferí morderme la lengua. _Evita problemas, evita problemas._

— Es difícil decir que teníamos una rutina luego de todo lo que pasó estas últimas semanas — Me encogí de hombros —. Pero, en lo que cabe, ninguno.

Asintió, pero supe por su gesto que no me creyó.

— ¿Recuerda alguna frase que le resultara especialmente sospechosa?

— ¿Cómo espera que recuerde cada frase que me ha dicho desde que le conozco? — Comenzaba a impacientarme.

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

— Se supone que, independientemente de las circunstancias, usted no había dejado de ser el encargado de vigilarlo. Debió darse cuenta si alguna vez dijo algo extraño o fuera de lugar.

— Pues no recuerdo nada.

— ¿Puede entonces afirmar que conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, al punto de entender el motivo detrás de cualquiera de sus acciones? — Su expresión se volvió seria, pero con un deje de superioridad que me erizó la piel. La pregunta no ayudaba, ¿de qué demonios le servía para la investigación? —. Piense un poco su respuesta, joven Uzumaki.

Sólo había dos respuestas posibles, lo curioso fue que ambas quisieron salir de mi boca al mismo tiempo. En mi cabeza, cada una de ellas tenía tras de sí una gran cantidad de recuerdos. En el 'sí', vagaban imágenes de nuestros ratos juntos, de su mano sosteniendo la mía durante nuestra visita al retiro y la manera delicada en que me cargó al departamento después de mi tropezón, aunque en ese momento no tenía motivos para ser amable.

También su expresión al defenderme de Menma, la preocupación en su rostro cuando desperté de la alucinación y su determinación a vencer su miedo a Gaara. Su mano en el tren, en el hospital y al contemplar juntos en Monte Fuji. Las pequeñas sonrisas que me dedicaba cada que podía.

Y del lado del no, aquel ser de expresión indiferente, que había suspirado de alivio cuando finalmente consiguió inyectarme el sedante. Una voz apagada, vacía; palabras horrorosas, indiferencia; todo aquello que, sin importar como lo viera, me indicaba que todo lo que implicaba responder que lo conocía sólo significaba que nunca lo había conocido. Que todo había sido un engaño, que fingió todo el tiempo; _cada cosa._

— No, supongo que tiene razón — Respondí al cabo de un momento. Todas las imágenes positivas de pronto dejaron de tener sentido —. No lo conozco; nunca lo hice.

Había perdido mi vista en la mesa; al alzarla, noté que el sujeto me observaba con fijeza. Sólo por un momento, noté en su expresión algo parecido a la lástima, lo que sólo me provocó más rabia.

Mi gesto pareció componerlo.

— Bien, es evidente que hay algunas contradicciones en su caso — Pasó a una hoja en blanco, movió un poco los dedos de la mano que sostenía la pluma y me observó con una mueca que intentaba ser amable —. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale?

Suspiré. No tenía caso discutir.

— Vale.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Mis respuestas contradictorias me costaron otra hora completa de interrogatorio.

Al volver a mi habitación-celda, ya estaba sobre la cama una tableta especial que se encargaría exclusivamente de transmitir el juicio. Debí tardar más de lo esperado, porque Shikamaru ya estaba hablando frente a un tribunal, exponiendo todos los puntos que me favorecían como si se tratara de una lista estudiada a profundidad.

No pude evitar una sonrisa pequeña de sincero agradecimiento. Shikamaru, a pesar de sus regaños, su constante mal humor y su problema con la pereza, era quien me había apoyado desde que Sakura y su equipo me salvaron del cautiverio. Era para mí algo parecido a un padre, un hermano y un mejor amigo, alguien que siempre parecía tener una respuesta aún si la pregunta era la más complicada e irreal que cualquiera hubiera pensado.

Y ahora estaba allí, salvándome el pellejo de nueva cuenta. Me senté sobre la cama y tomé el aparato al tiempo que me recostaba.

—… Ese es el principal motivo por el que puedo asegurarle que Naruto no tiene que ver en todo este conflicto — Decía frente a un quinteto de jueces que le observaban con detenimiento, completamente serios y con sus manos moviéndose constantemente sobre papel para capturar los datos necesarios —. Les aseguro que, si de repente hubiera cambiado de parecer, sus acciones en la oficina le habrían delatado y, sobre todo, yo me habría dado cuenta.

— Comprendemos eso, joven Nara — Habló el juez de la derecha, releyendo sus apuntes —; me atrevería incluso a decir que usted ha sabido resumir en una perfecta síntesis todo lo que nos indica que el joven Uzumaki no está involucrado en esto.

— Permítame añadir que me sorprende la relación causal que ha armado con todos los sucesos que involucran al híbrido Uchiha y al joven Uzumaki — Añadió la jueza que había quedado en medio. No pude evitar otra sonrisa.

— Sin embargo — El primer juez habló de nuevo, ignorando que otro de sus compañeros había intentado tomar la palabra —, he notado que su declaración respecto al Uchiha indica cierta desconfianza de su parte, ¿o me equivoco?

¿Desconfianza? Shikamaru se quedó en silencio un buen rato antes de responder.

— En efecto: si bien le tenía cierta confianza al chico, supongo que nunca terminé de creer que él no haría nada contra nosotros.

— Eso me hace recordar que, en las declaraciones de sus compañeros, refieren mucho a una confianza de todos hacia el traidor — Está vez la palabra fue de la mujer de la izquierda, que frunció el ceño —. ¿Suponemos entonces que les mintió sobre su opinión?

Comprendí a dónde iba todo aquello, pero también tenía curiosidad por su respuesta. Shikamaru vaciló, esta vez un poco más de tiempo, antes de volver a alzar la voz.

— No creo que pueda considerarse una mentira. Deposité en el híbrido Uchiha cierta confianza y camaradería, sin que ello fuera señal de que creería cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca — Carraspeó —. Deben entender que como jefe, al menos antes del nombramiento de Naruto hace un par de días, hay que tomar ciertas precauciones.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuáles fueron esas precauciones? — Inquirió nuevamente el juez de la izquierda —. Porque hasta donde los reportes indican, el traidor contaba con la cobertura médica completa que otorga la ciudadanía, además de ser protegido de los Namikaze.

A sus palabras les siguió un silencio tenso. La cámara aprovechó para enfocar al resto de personas que los acompañaban y distinguí en la tribuna algunas caras familiares. Quise prestar atención a cada una, pero la respuesta de Shikamaru me daba suficiente intriga para fijar mi vista en él como si con ello fuera a responder más rápido.

Sin embargo, supe que estaba enterado de que le veía, porque segundos antes de responder, alzó la vista un momento en dirección a la cámara.

— Tanto la ciudadanía como el contrato de protección tienen fecha de expiración, como acostumbra hacerse ante aquellos sujetos con antecedentes penales — Explicó —. Además, coloqué mi firma como parte de las que puede anular cualquiera de los dos en el momento que quiera, sin necesidad de consultar con la firma principal.

Los jueces guardaron silencio durante casi un minuto. Sus plumas se movían con gran velocidad y murmuraban entre ellos algunos datos que se les habían escapado. Después de aquella mirada, Shikamaru actuó como si la cámara nunca hubiera existido y pensé que tal vez era lo mejor.

— Debemos suponer, entonces — Habló la jueza de en medio al soltar sus papeles para observar a Shikamaru —, que el joven Uzumaki no está enterado de ello.

Papel, pluma, rasgueo.

— No, no está enterado.

Papel, pluma, rasgueo.

— ¿Se da cuenta de que acaba de confesar un delito en un tribunal? Toda información que no sea acordada entre todas las firmas, incluyendo rangos de dominio, se considera como un abuso de poder.

— No he dicho que lo que hice estuvo bien — Exclamó Nara apenas la mujer terminó de hablar —, yo sólo pensaba en protegerlo.

— ¿Qué había pensado en caso de que el joven Uzumaki pusiera en marcha la transferencia de bienes de la protección?

— Todo sería trasladado a una cuenta provisional, que se convertiría en una segunda parte de la original apenas terminara el contrato — Su respuesta fue rápida y distinguí en su gesto una profunda resignación. También la había en la mirada de la jueza, que le observó además como si se tratara de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

— ¿Por qué decidió ocultar algo tan importante al joven Naruto? — Su pregunta parecía inocente, pero las manos temblorosas de Nara decían algo completamente distinto.

En esa ocasión, tardó más de un minuto en responder. Cuando lo hizo, no lo reconocía.

— Es sólo un niño, señora jueza — Su voz se rompió en la última sílaba —. Un niño que ha sufrido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Bajó la vista. Unos asientos más atrás, Sakura e Ino le miraban con asombro y tristeza.

— Dígame que no habría intentado hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para alejarlo de los problemas — Parecía su último argumento, así que hice lo que consideré más prudente.

Apagué la tableta.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 _Dormía._

 _A mi lado, con expresión tranquila, párpados que se movían ligeramente por el movimiento de sus ojos y una respiración acompasada que me arrullaba lo suficiente como para considerar dormirme de nuevo._

 _Había pasado, pero aún me costaba creerlo. Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho el amor._

 _Esas palabras sonaban enormes, extrañas, pero hermosas. Había podido acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, besar sus labios sin necesidad de contenerme. Lo había sentido y él lo había hecho también. Me perdí en él, nos perdimos tanto en el otro que en algún momento me costó imaginarnos como dos entes separados._

 _Habíamos hecho el amor._

 _Hecho el amor._

 _Hecho el amor._

 _No, seguían sonando extrañas, pero sabía que me acostumbraría, que era algo pasajero porque siempre es extraño la primera vez. Cualquier primera vez tiene su parte alucinante, aunque con él todo había sido alucinante y bueno, muy bueno._

 _Se me secó la boca al recordar, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que me había despertado. Las imágenes de su cuerpo sobre el mío, de sus caricias y sus besos, de sus expresiones y sus jadeos acudían a mí con una gran precisión. Si hubiera podido grabar cada segundo, lo habría hecho._

 _Sobre todo, aquel momento en que sus disculpas se fundieron con nuestros suspiros; porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de sentirme conmovido o preocupado por sus palabras. Me había perdido, pero sabía que en ningún momento pensó realmente en hacerme daño; lo entendía y quise hacérselo saber. También quería mencionar algo más, pero no tenía problema alguno si no estaba listo todavía para escuchar._

 _Un te amo, de todas formas, suena casi tan raro como "Hacer el amor"_

 _Pero era la verdad, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento._

 _Mi cuerpo estaba cansado todavía y sentía dolor allí abajo. Me removía de vez en cuando para tratar de encontrar una posición más cómoda y aun así dolía; pero joder, que había valido la pena. Cada segundo._

 _Pensé que no había manera de sentirme más feliz, pero entonces abrió los ojos. Su expresión adormilada no abandonó su rostro antes de que me dedicara una sonrisa perezosa, única. En ese momento podía jurar que esa sería la última imagen que vendría a mi mente antes de morir, y sería la muerte más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera experimentado alguien._

 _No podía ser de otra manera, así de alucinado me sentía._

 _Y por un momento, tuve la certeza absoluta de que era la persona más feliz del mundo._

 _Y de que Sasuke era la única persona que podía hacerme sentir de esa manera._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

A falta de pruebas, fui liberado esa noche.

De todas formas, ya tenían a un culpable.

Sakura me recogió en su pequeño automóvil y no cuestioné que nos dirigiéramos a su apartamento. Lo agradecía, porque difícilmente habría podido pasar una noche solo en un lugar que todavía tenía en el piso las marcas de la investigación policiaca.

Me observó de reojo durante todo el trayecto. Apretó mi mano recargada en mi muslo, puso mi música favorita y esperó pacientemente a que iniciara una conversación. No pasó.

— Shikamaru me dejó esto — Dijo al extenderme un fólder con los documentos de Sasuke. Se suponía que ya estaban restaurados, sin la firma de Nara; pero también invalidados porque ahora se trataba de un criminal y todos los derechos automáticamente se revocaban —. Lo encerraron esta tarde. Dijo que necesitaba hablarte y que fueras en cuanto pudieras.

Dejó pasar un par de segundos, y al ver que no tenía intenciones de responder, subió más el volumen de la música y no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos a su departamento.

Estaba sola, porque Lee había sido convocado desde antes del juicio para una revisión de todo el sistema de seguridad del muro externo. El saber que había tenido que pasar toda esa pesadilla sola me hizo sentir mal, pero no tenía forma de consolarla.

Entramos; dejé mis cosas al lado del sofá, donde me quedaría debido a que el apartamento era muy pequeño como para tener una recámara para huéspedes.

Preparó café; lo sirvió en un par de tazas de porcelana; me extendió la de color naranja y se sentó frente a mí en la pequeña mesa del comedor. Pasó un minuto; diez; quince. Y cuando entendió que no iba a hablar por mi cuenta, sostuvo mi mano.

— Anda, Naruto.

Minutos antes, había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que aquello no fuera necesario. Quería pensar que tenía suficiente coraje como para volverme un tipo duro que no dejaba que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, y que para conseguirlo sólo tenía que soportar todo lo que sentía como si con el tiempo se fuera a convertir en una coraza que me protegiera de todo.

Sí, fue estúpido pensarlo.

Eso era imposible.

Porque _dolía_ , y no se me ocurría mejor manera de solucionarlo que gritar.

Una vez las primeras lágrimas salieron, ya no pude detenerme.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Capítulo editado porque estoy bien wey.


	31. Capítulo 30: Iniciación

_**Capítulo 30: Iniciación**_

 **Sasuke.**

— _¿Por qué, Sasuke?_

 _Su mirada azulina cargada de desprecio; puños apretados a sus costados. Voz contenida. A momentos, sus ojos se volvían marrones en señal de que hacía lo posible por contenerse, por no adquirir su forma híbrida y despedazarme con sus garras; hacerme pagar._

— _¿Seguirás haciéndote el difícil, Uchiha? — Preguntó Shikamaru, al lado mío. Quise hablar, decirle que no entendía a qué se refería; sin embargo, mis labios no se abrieron. Al tratar de moverme para hacérselos saber, noté que tenía las manos atadas al respaldo de la silla y que mis piernas se encontraban sujetas a las patas._

 _Quise gritar, pero no se escuchó ningún sonido proveniente de mi garganta._

— _No sé por qué pierdes tiempo con él, Shikamaru — Añadió Naruto con desprecio, sin dejar de mirarme —. Los traidores no deberían siquiera tener derecho de réplica._

 _Nara se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Tal vez alguna información? — Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza._

— _Tenemos suficiente. Lo que deberíamos hacer es matarlo._

 _Me estremecí ante aquella última palabra; ¿de verdad Naruto la había dicho? Quise transmitirle mi inquietud a través de mi mirada, pero sólo conseguí un bufido de su parte._

— _No te apresures — Respondió Shikamaru. Me observó con aprehensión un par de segundos antes de volverse hacia él —. Tal vez si lo encerramos, después quiera…_

— _Bromeas, ¿verdad? — Le interrumpió Naruto —. Ya lo hicimos antes y lo único que conseguimos fue muchos problemas._

— _Tal vez quiera hablar ahora que sabe que podemos matarle sin cuidado._

 _Esta vez la mirada despreciativa fue para Shikamaru, que aunque no pareció afectado, sí mostró cierta vacilación, como si no hubiera dicho las palabras correctas._

 _Mantuvieron sus miradas en el otro durante un momento, luego del cual Naruto chasqueó la lengua mientras daba la vuelta para abandonar el lugar._

— _Si quieres intentarlo, bien por ti, pero no me metas en esta mierda._

 _No volvió la vista hacia mí antes de irse. La puerta se azotó con fuerza. Unos segundos después, Shikamaru suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Se levantó._

— _Lo lamento, no puedo hacer más por ti — Procedió a cubrirme la boca con un paño sucio. Me retorcí, porque no quería aquello dentro de mi boca, pero pronto terminé cediendo —. Créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es confesar dónde están ellos._

 _Esperó, como si creyera que de repente le indicaría que liberara mi boca para empezar a hablar, pero aquello no sucedió. ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"? ¿Por qué debía saberlo yo? La mantuve la mirada con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que no mentía, que realmente no tenía idea de quiénes eran aquellos de los que hablaba._

 _De nuevo, sólo vi decepción. Con las manos en los bolsillos, dio la vuelta para retirarse._

— _Supongo que era cierto — Murmuró con voz queda —. Al final, Naruto no se equivocó con respecto a ti._

 _Antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió la vista hacia mí. No podía descifrar lo que pensaba, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para hacerme una idea._

— _Una vez traidor siempre lo serás, ¿no crees?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Me despertó el sonido de voces en el pasillo, muy cerca de la puerta de mi nueva habitación. Hacían eco en las paredes y por lo mismo era difícil descifrarlas, más cuando mi cerebro no terminaba de despertar.

Me senté sobre la cama. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ella, pero no me importaba demasiado. Alcé los brazos y me estiré a la vez que bostezaba, esperando que fuera suficiente para desperezarme.

Sólo entonces las voces empezaron a tener sentido, aunque me distrajo algo que a la vez hizo que me saltara el corazón. Una de ellas era demasiado familiar, mientras que la otra la recordaba debido al rencor. Correspondía además cuestionarme por qué las estaba escuchando a la vez y a dónde demonios se dirigían.

Itachi y Menma.

Quise salir de la cama, pero mis músculos no respondieron. En mi prisa terminé en el suelo debido a la necedad de mis piernas a moverse correctamente, justo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abría con un chirrido metálico.

Distinguí a Menma, con gesto indiferente, que sostenía a mi hermano por el brazo. Sin embargo, apenas la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta, le empujó hacia adentro y se apuró a cerrarla.

— ¡Espera, Menma! — Fue la voz rasposa de mi hermano, que se notaba ligeramente alterado al volver la vista a la puerta, como si realmente Menma fuera a volver. Lo recorrí con mi mirada de arriba a abajo, esperando encontrar moretones, heridas, o alguna señal de maltrato que pudiera curar. Cuando volví a su rostro, lo descubrí observándome, con sorpresa y afecto en proporciones casi iguales —. ¿Sasuke?

Asentí.

— Itachi — Me sorprendió que mi voz se escuchara tan ronca, pero decidí no pensar en ello y me acerqué a mi hermano a rastras. Él pareció afectado por ello, por lo que se apuró a cerrar la distancia entre nosotros por su cuenta y arrodillarse a mi lado.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tus piernas?

Iba a contestarle que no sabía, pero su pregunta me volvió consciente de otras cosas: la resequedad de mis labios, mi cabeza palpitante y la sensación de que ningún músculo me respondía como quería que lo hiciera.

— Me siento débil.

Examinó mi rostro y tocó mis brazos, palpando el músculo.

— ¿Cuántos días llevas sin comer?

— ¿Días? — De repente fui consciente de que no llevaba cuenta del tiempo, por lo que no tenía idea siquiera de que llevaba allí más de un día.

— ¿No te han traído alimento? — Itachi hacía muchas preguntas y yo no sabía contestarle. Creía recordar que alguien dejaba comida al lado de la puerta, pero se la llevaba después cuando notaba que dejaba el plato intacto.

Maldije entre dientes, ¿de verdad estuve a punto de dejarme morir? Pero no lo sentía como tal, sino como un extraño periodo en el que me había abandonado en mis pensamientos, mientras trataba de huir de las pesadillas y la sensación de culpa y vértigo que me invadía cada vez que recordaba los sucesos recientes. Bastante contradictorio.

Alcé la vista. Itachi aún me observaba, esperaba una respuesta que no podía ni quería darle. Me encogí de hombros y procedí a frotar suavemente con mi pulgar el pequeño moretón que tenía cerca de su muñeca derecha.

— Tenía el celo; no quería ver a nadie — Y no era una mentira; habían sido días malos divididos entre la tristeza y la calentura. Descubrir que se podía tener ambos a la vez resultaba especialmente preocupante —. ¿Ellos te hicieron esto?

Tardó un rato en responder, su mirada perdida en el movimiento de mi mano.

— No, ellos no me han hecho nada.

— ¿Te curó como lo prometió?

— Lo hizo — Flexionó suavemente su pierna que días antes vi enyesada e inmóvil en la cama del hospital. Sentí el fantasma de una sonrisa aparecer en mi rostro.

— Me alegro — Dejé su brazo en paz y palpé suavemente su pierna, buscando algún indicio de contracturas ocultas por la tela del pantalón. Por suerte, no había nada —. Luce bien.

— Sasuke — Itachi me hizo alzar la vista con una de sus manos. Lucía preocupado, cosa que no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla sin dejar de observarme, como si esperara algo —, ¿quieres hablar de ello?

"¿Hablar de qué?" Fue la respuesta inmediata que se formó en mi cabeza. Prefería fingir que no sabía a lo que se refería, pero una parte de mí comprendía que aquello era estúpido. Entendía lo que quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a ello. No quería siquiera escuchar que lo mencionaba, así que apreté una de sus manos y le observé casi con súplica.

— No.

— Recuerda que mamá decía que…

— Basta, Itachi. Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? — Me separé de él para que supiera que hablaba enserio. Fruncí el ceño, aunque lo último que quería era tener un conflicto con él —. Hemos pasado cosas peores y salido adelante, sin hablar de ello como estúpidos sentimentales.

Bajó la vista un momento y sus labios formaron una extraña mueca, como si masticara algo especialmente desagradable. Llevó sus ojos a la puerta sólo un segundo, antes de dirigirlos a mí de nuevo.

— ¿Qué puede ser peor que perder a alguien?

No supe cómo reaccionar. Quise golpearlo tanto como abrazarlo y aferrarme a él como cuando éramos niños. Abrí la boca aun cuando no tenía nada que decir y no supe qué más hacer sino mantener mi vista en la suya, retándolo a repetir aquello.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que había estado de más.

— De acuerdo, lo siento — Alzó las manos en gesto conciliador. Si iba a decir algo aparte, no se lo permití.

— Dime qué has averiguado — Crucé mis piernas y recargué mi espalda en la pared, con lo que daba por terminada nuestra conversación anterior —, de este lugar, de los híbridos. Quiero saberlo todo.

Hice un esfuerzo por contenerme y no hacerle saber que su mirada de lástima me estaba matando; que las cosas eran de una manera y ya no podía cambiarse por mucho que él lo deseara. Y sobre todo, que dolía, pero siempre había preferido enfrentarme solo a mis batallas y en esa ocasión no sería la excepción.

Sobre todo porque aún tenía un propósito: aniquilar a la persona que lo había llevado ahí en primer lugar. Sólo así, de alguna manera, podría compensar el daño que le había provocado a Naruto, aunque sólo yo lo supiera. Era egoísta, sí, pero ya no podía cambiar mis circunstancias.

Supo leer mi mirada y suspiró con un ligero tono de resignación. Dio unas palmaditas en mi hombro antes de dedicarme una sonrisa.

— Vamos, necesitas comer algo primero.

Sonreí. O al menos, lo intenté.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— ¿Dos kilómetros?

El comedor era una amplia estancia de techo alto y entradas en cada esquina, repleta de mesas y sillas metálicas en su mayoría abolladas o con marcas profundas de arañazos. Las paredes no tenían pintura, por lo que el tono grisáceo del cemento se juntaba con el del piso y volvía el panorama excesivamente gris. Lo único que iluminaba un poco el lugar era la luz blanquecina que brillaba en el techo y rebotaba en la superficie de las mesas; contenía un tono cálido que permitía olvidar por un momento que se trataba de una luz artificial.

La comida se servía por horarios en una barra de servicio ubicada al fondo, pero Itachi de alguna manera había conseguido una excepción y ahora me observaba comer, sentado frente a mí. Asintió ante mi pregunta y dibujó con sus dedos sobre mi bandeja casi vacía.

— El primer kilómetro que nos separa de la superficie es sólo tierra — Trazó una línea con el índice y una perpendicular a ésta para señalar la profundidad —. Justo al terminar hay una construcción de un metro de espesor apenas. No sé qué será, pero es lo que impide que los radares detecten la actividad aquí abajo — Trazó un círculo en la zona —. Supongo que el otro kilómetro es por seguridad, ya que desde ahí se inicia la estructura que mantiene todo esto en pie.

Resultaba algo atemorizante pensar que sobre nosotros se encontraban dos kilómetros de tierra, pero aparté el pensamiento.

— Por eso nunca los encontraron — Aseveré, más para mí mismo que para mi interlocutor —. Aunque todo esto debe tener un sistema de ventilación visible en la superficie, ¿no?

— Tengo entendido que son cuarenta tuberías distribuidas por toda la zona, muy bien ocultas — Itachi trazó un círculo aún más grande, aunque ya no era necesario —. Además, el sistema está programado para funcionar con la misma capacidad aún si sólo tuviera treinta en servicio, así que no creo que las utilicen todas a la vez.

Asentí. Bajé la vista un momento a lo que quedaba de mi alimento.

— ¿De dónde se supone que viene la carne? — El trozo de bistec sobre mi plato era enorme y de corte grueso; semi-cocido, como se suponía que le gustaba a mi especie —. No puede ser de aquí, ¿o sí?

Luego de un momento, negó con la cabeza.

— Este lugar es grande, pero no tanto. Además, Orochimaru prefiere utilizarlo con laboratorios y salas de entrenamiento. No imagino una granja aquí abajo.

Eso quería decir que la carne provenía de otro sitio, ¿algún aliado en el Distrito de Defensa? Iba a sugerírselo a Itachi cuando por una de las entradas al comedor se aproximó un grupo de híbridos que charlaban animadamente.

Al verme, algunos fruncieron el ceño; otros más bajaron la vista y unos cuantos prefirieron ignorarnos mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas a conversar. No debía faltar mucho para la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Qué sabes de ellos? ¿Alguna organización específica? — Pregunté a Itachi cuando volví mi vista hacia él. Había seguido la dirección de mi mirada y mantenía una expresión de leve desconcierto.

— Sí hay una organización; muy marcada, además.

Dejó de prestarles atención para centrarse en mí. Noté que con ello varios de los recién llegados relajaron sus posturas, pero no pude notar algún cambio en su gesto debido a que no quería verlos directamente. Así que volví mi atención al plato.

— Continúa.

— Bien — Cruzó los brazos y se acomodó mejor en el respaldo metálico de la silla —. En el último nivel están la mayoría de los híbridos. Sus obligaciones solamente son entrenar todos los días y seguir a sus superiores; no tienen derecho a cuestionar ninguna orden.

— Qué amargo — Comenté con ligera burla.

— Los híbridos se dividen en grupos y éstos se comandan por los más aptos en las pruebas de fuerza y resistencia, generalmente — Hizo una pausa para dirigir su mirada al grupo —. Menma es uno de ellos. También un tipo de nombre Deidara y ese pelirrojo que ves ahí.

Moví un poco el rostro para distinguirlo. Era un chico que no parecía mucho más grande que yo, de ojos café cenizo y expresión indiferente. Aquel debía ser su equipo, ya que le habían dejado el lugar en la cabecera de la mesa sin nadie que se sentara en el otro extremo. Aunque seguía la conversación de sus compañeros, no trataba de integrarse ni mostrar si estaba o no de acuerdo con lo que fuera que discutían. Los demás hablaban sin incluirlo, pero tampoco olvidaban que se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente rango? — Pregunté distraídamente mientras trataba de identificar el resto de los rostros.

Itachi carraspeó sonoramente, lo que me hizo volver la vista hacia él. Su expresión era severa.

— Los E.G.

— ¿E.G?

— Sí.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras esperaba una explicación que nunca llegó.

— ¿Qué se supone que es un E.G?

Antes de que Itachi abriera la boca, una voz se escuchó a mi derecha.

— ¿Eres imbécil, Uchiha, o sólo finges serlo?

La conversación en la otra mesa cesó de inmediato y creí distinguir que el pelirrojo se enderezaba en su asiento. Volteé hacia la voz, del lado contrario a ellos, para encontrarme con una chica rubia de ojos color verde azulado, que me observaba con severidad y un poco de burla. Llevaba ropas negras, playera de manga larga y pantalones holgados de cuyo borde sobresalía el mango de un cuchillo. A pesar de su comentario, no me dejé intimidar.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No creo que tenga que repetirlo, pero déjame informarte que tu hermano entendió el término casi desde el primer momento que lo escuchó.

Sentí un ligero enojo que comenzaba a hacerse presente. Sin embargo, antes de idear una respuesta en mi cabeza, esta hizo click y todo pensamiento levemente asesino se disipó de inmediato.

E.G

Error Genético.

— No tiene sentido — Murmuré, más para mí que para la persona que tenía enfrente. Volteé hacia Itachi, esperando que negara todo aquello, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dirigir su vista a la chica.

— Lo entenderás después — Respondió ella, con la misma expresión de soberbia. Apenas terminó su frase, extendió su mano hacia mí —. Sabaku no Temari.

Por un momento, creí que no había escuchado bien. Luego me di cuenta de que el tono de sus ojos me resultaba familiar.

— ¿Eres…?

— Hermana de Gaara — Terminó Itachi por mí.

— Su melliza, en realidad — Corrigió la chica al tiempo que aceptaba su apretón de manos —. Y tú y yo compartimos algo más que hermanos preocupados por nosotros, Sasuke.

Arqueé la ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Rodó los ojos. Al parecer, no tenía mucha paciencia. La voz de Itachi me sonó extrañamente lejana; y sus palabras, ilógicas.

— Trata de decirte que ella también es un Error Genético.

Aquello colmó la paciencia del sujeto pelirrojo. Se levantó, murmuró algo que no alcancé a entender y salió seguido de inmediato por sus subordinados. Aun cuando el lugar quedó en silencio absoluto, no encontraba palabra ni expresión que pudiera definir lo que sentía en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca supe de ti? — Mi pregunta sonaba como una acusación, pero no iba a perder tiempo formulándola de nuevo. Temari se encogió de hombros a la vez que tomaba asiento a mi lado. Itachi se tensó en su lugar, aunque no cambió su expresión.

— Ninguno de ellos supo de mi condición; incluso yo la desconocía hasta hace unos meses, cuando Orochimaru me reclutó — Su voz era severa, pero relajada. Recargó uno de sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su rostro en la palma y observarme con más detenimiento. Arqueé la ceja.

— Querrás decir que te secuestró o amenazó con algo — Respondí; apreté los puños sobre la mesa —. Recuerdo lo suficiente de Gaara para saber que no querría verte aquí.

— Es gracioso que lo digas como si tuvieras derecho de opinar al respecto — Me espetó de inmediato, algo que me desconcertó.

— Gaara huyó de aquí — Apunté.

— Gaara huyó y su otra personalidad se encargó de infiltrarse, incendiar el edificio y posteriormente ayudar a extraer a los híbridos del Centro, Sasuke — Respondió; sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, seguramente debido a mi expresión —. Fue muy difícil mantener a Gaara al margen de la planificación, pero él sabe tanto como yo que era algo necesario.

La mención de aquellos sucesos me recordaron otras cosas: la expresión de miedo de Naruto cuando hablaba de Gaara porque se sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada por él; el ataque verbal que había recibido del pelirrojo en mi primera noche en el Departamento de Híbridos y, sobre todo, la expresión culpable que le veía de vez en cuando, en aquellos días en que se acordaba de quién había sido en realidad.

Todo eso, sólo parte de una mentira. Cuando hablé de nuevo, sólo pensaba en hacerle daño.

— ¿De manera que ofreciste a tu hermano al mejor postor? — Pregunté con una mueca que denotaba un profundo asco —. Vaya mierda.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido. Temari no parecía muy alterada, pero era evidente que estaba acostumbrada a imponerse a los demás y eso hizo al sujetarme de la solapa de la camisa con excesiva fuerza. Sus ojos fríos, calculadores, pero también víctimas de una rabia difícil de ocultar, perforaron los míos mientras murmuraba algo que no alcancé a entender por la protesta de Itachi.

— Ya déjalo, Temari — Se había levantado de su lugar y alzado una mano hacia nosotros para librarme del agarre de ella; pero antes siquiera de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos, Temari gritó una orden y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡A tu lugar, Itachi!

Los siguientes segundos fui testigo de cómo el cuerpo de mi hermano temblaba, con la mano aún en el aire, pero sin avanzar ni retroceder víctima de algo parecido a la parálisis. Por sus ojos vi cruzar ira y un intenso rencor, que sin embargo fue rápidamente sustituido por resignación. Volvió a su lugar y apartó la vista de nosotros, completamente quieto. Para cuando me di cuenta, Temari ya me había soltado y observaba a Itachi con algo parecido a la vergüenza.

— Lo siento, Itachi, sabes que no fue a propósito — Dijo ella con voz suave, ligeramente arrepentida.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que está bien.

— ¡¿De qué demonios están hablando?! — Aquello no era normal y mi paciencia ya se había agotado. ¿Por qué Itachi había reaccionado así ante una híbrido berrinchuda, aún si se trataba de su superiora? Parecía que era incapaz de resistirse a cualquier orden.

Pensar en mi hermano como un subordinado de esa chica sólo me enfureció. Estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo que ella a mí momentos antes, pero Itachi colocó una mano en mi hombro con la clara petición de que me calmara.

— No estás aquí por gusto, ¿verdad, Temari? — Preguntó Itachi con voz helada. Ella no pareció afectada, pero su expresión había perdido todo rastro de diversión. Negó con la cabeza luego de un suspiro.

— Orochimaru quiere verlo — Hizo un gesto en mi dirección. Desvió la mirada un momento e, incómoda, añadió —; y a ti también.

Sentí la tensión de mi hermano en la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Por qué quiere verme a mí?

— No sólo a ti, también me pidió que buscara a Neji y a Menma, pero ellos ya están en camino.

" _Cuando vieron nuestro desempeño juntos, se les ocurrió añadir a Neji Hyuuga a la ecuación, al parecer con resultados satisfactorios."_

— ¿Hice algo malo? Es muy pronto para que me llame; apenas he entrenado.

— De hecho, creo que tendrás tu primera asignación.

" _Los tres como equipo terminamos con más enemigos de los que te puedas imaginar"_

No supe en qué momento había sido más iluso, si al creer que Itachi sólo estaba allí a causa mía, o por pensar que sólo por cumplir mi parte no lo incluirían en sus planes también. La realidad me golpeó con fuerza: éramos parte de aquello desde mucho antes y lo peor era que Itachi parecía totalmente consciente de ello; como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

— No deberíamos hacerlo esperar entonces — Dijo Itachi, que a pesar de sus palabras no parecía en absoluto complacido con la idea de tener que ver a Orochimaru.

Temari asintió y se levantó de mi lado para ir a donde, supuse, lo encontraríamos. Itachi hizo ademán de ayudarme a ponerme en pie, pero aparté su mano de un golpe.

No pude evitarlo; me sentía traicionado. Él pareció entenderlo y no intentó acercarse de nuevo. Me levanté y luego de trastabillar un poco, me apuré a cerrar la distancia entre Temari y yo, sin voltear para saber si nos seguía.

— ¿De verdad estás tan tranquila con esto? ¿Con todo lo que él ha hecho?

Me observó de reojo mientras evaluaba si valía o no la pena responderme.

— No confundas papeles, Sasuke — Me advirtió al doblar el pasillo; la luz de la cafetería tras nosotros fue sustituida por una de tono verdoso proveniente de los pequeños focos en las paredes —. Sé perfectamente que los métodos de Orochimaru no son los mejores, pero no fue él quien dejó a mi hermano en el estado en que lo conociste.

" _¿Si sabe que trabaja para los mismos que le convirtieron en lo que es y torturaron a su familia? Lamento decirte que sí, él lo sabe"_

Mordí mi labio.

— Mis servicios son el pago por ello — Luego pareció recordar algo y entreabrió los labios, pero se vio arrepentida. Quiso fingir que no había siquiera intentado hablar de nuevo, pero mi mirada sobre su rostro debió ser suficiente para disuadirla. Bufó —. Además, prometió que protegería a alguien importante para mí.

— Adivinaré, también debiste traicionar a ese alguien por estar aquí, ¿no? — Mi tono fue sarcástico y agresivo, pero mi hostilidad disminuyó considerablemente cuando al pasar de los segundos, no hizo un esfuerzo por corregirme.

No quise obligarla a responder, porque realmente no era necesario y su expresión de ligero pesar era suficiente. Se detuvo cuando llegamos a unas puertas dobles de metal, de aspecto viejo y con algunas partes oxidadas. Su tamaño era lo suficientemente imponente como para pasar por alto cualquier defecto y concentrarse en lo que sea que hubiera tras ellas.

— Orochimaru es tan problemático — Murmuró ella con molestia. Me miró un par de segundos antes de adelantarse.

Abrí un poco los ojos debido al descubrimiento. Sabía que lo había dicho a propósito.

Pero no dije nada.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

El despacho de Orochimaru consistía en un escritorio lleno de papeles, botellas con líquidos de colores anormales e incluso algunas jeringuillas sueltas junto a tazas de café y aparatos electrónicos; tres enormes libreros que le rodeaban y un ordenador viejo en la esquina derecha de la pared de la puerta. Las paredes no tenían pintura y a diferencia de la habitación en que había estado, olía a humedad. Era muy tenuemente iluminado por luces similares a las que había en el pasillo y se sentía mucho más frío que en el resto del lugar.

Orochimaru tenía el rostro a unos cuantos centímetros de una tableta electrónica y no alzó la vista hasta que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sólo fue un segundo antes de volver a su lectura, esta vez con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Pensé que Temari diría algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio y con postura rígida sin dejar de observar al hombre frente a nosotros. Itachi le imitó y yo decidí hacer lo mismo luego de que él apretara mi mano cuando estuve a punto de adelantarme para reclamar su atención. El odio dentro de mí habría sido suficiente para buscar cualquier cosa con punta en ese lugar y clavárselo en la garganta, pero mi hermano continuaba cerca y estaba seguro de que Temari no pondría reparos en atacarnos.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que se escucharan pasos fuertes y una de las puertas se abriera de nuevo.

Fruncí el ceño y apreté mis puños. Menma cerró la puerta y pasó al lado de Temari, que inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Luego se colocó a su lado, de forma que la luz daba a su rostro, y me di cuenta de su estado.

— ¿Te dio problemas? — La voz de Orochimaru rompió el tenso silencio. A pesar de su tono autoritario, noté cierto aire burlón que acompañaba a una ceja alzada mientras observaba al recién llegado.

Menma se limpió la sangre que escurría de una de las comisuras de su boca y sonrió de lado, o al menos lo intentó. Tenía un ojo morado con el párpado severamente hinchado y una mejilla con tres marcas sanguinolentas sobre ella. Heridas de garras.

— Admito que no tuve mucho tacto con él — La voz de Menma denotaba cierta diversión por sobre el aire amenazante —. Le dije que era un incompetente por haber permitido que Deidara se marchara.

— Sabes que Sasori no se hará responsable de sus acciones — Respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa más ancha. Menma reaccionó a ella entrecerrando su ojo bueno.

— Bueno, es su culpa — Se encogió de hombros.

— Eso no es del todo cierto — La mirada de Orochimaru se volvió a Itachi, que permaneció quieto —. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Uchiha?

Menma evitó deliberadamente observarme antes de pasar su vista a mi hermano. Su expresión se volvió neutra y su postura se relajó. Decidí concentrarme entonces en Itachi, cuya espalda tensa era única señal de que aquello lo había tomado desprevenido.

— No entiendo qué tengo que ver en esto.

— La historia que yo sé dice lo contrario — Respondió Orochimaru al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla en el escritorio y lo rodeaba para llegar a nosotros —. ¿O es que consideras que no es tu problema el que Deidara esté ahora bajo custodia del Departamento de Híbridos?

Itachi arqueó la ceja; yo dejé de respirar a la mención de ese lugar.

— ¿Qué…?

— Tuviste una pelea con Deidara anoche, ¿no es cierto? — Intervino Menma, que había rodado los ojos con impaciencia —. Según Sasori, le dijiste que era un imbécil, que no sabía dirigir a su escuadrón y que esperarías pacientemente para ver su muerte a causa de sus propias acciones.

— Luego tuvieron una pelea — Continuó Orochimaru —; decidiste detenerla justo antes de derrotarlo porque recordaste lo que implicaba para su equipo.

Se hizo silencio. Orochimaru continuó su avance hasta quedar frente a mi hermano, que no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Temari, en cambio, lucía bastante incómoda.

— Desafiaste su autoridad frente a su grupo y tuvo un severo conflicto con ellos después — Sus ojos amarillentos se fijaron en los de mi hermano —. Intentó probar sus capacidades y se fue al Distrito de Defensa con su equipo, cuando la vigilancia le correspondía al de Sasori.

El tono tranquilo que Orochimaru había mantenido hasta ese momento fue sustituido por uno que dejaba en claro su enojo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegaste aquí con esa pierna podrida? — Su voz se transformó en un murmullo —. Te pedí específicamente que no interfirieras.

— Fue Deidara el que se metió conmigo — Se excusó Itachi, pero alcancé a distinguir que no sonaba muy convencido.

— Desgraciadamente, aquí no es importante si Deidara se metió contigo, querido Itachi — Respondió Orochimaru. Apreté los puños —; el problema es que sabe cosas que ellos no deben saber, y aunque es posible que prefiera morir a confesar, todavía lo necesitamos vivo.

Hizo una pausa para que Itachi asimilara sus palabras. Se apartó de él y se acercó de nuevo a su escritorio, pero no volvió a sentarse. Se quedó de pie con una mano apoyada en la superficie de madera y recorrió a todos con una mirada evaluadora. Yo le respondí con una de completo desprecio.

— No entiendo — Habló Temari, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados —. Deidara es un imbécil, pero muy cuidadoso también de no dejarse ver. ¿Cómo es que lo atraparon?

— Parece que los integrantes del Departamento de Híbridos han estado trabajando de verdad estos últimos días — Respondió Menma, molesto —. Reforzaron la seguridad. Además, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno decidieron que intentarían otros métodos para seguirles el rastro. Sonará estúpido, pero les rociaron algo cuando intentaron escapar. Deidara se rezagó para revisar que no quedara nadie y Naruto le disparó en el costado.

Naruto…

— ¿Qué hicieron los demás?

— Deidara les ordenó que se desviaran y buscaran cómo deshacerse del aroma, pero que no volvieran aquí al menos que estuvieran seguros de que no los guiarían a nosotros.

— ¿Y funcionó?

— No han vuelto todavía — Menma se encogió de hombros —, se han mantenido en la periferia.

Temari dejó pasar un par de segundos.

— Entonces, ¿lo saben? Sobre el suero que suprime el aroma.

— Al parecer, sí.

Temari asintió y no habló más. Orochimaru aprovechó para continuar.

— Irás por Deidara junto con Neji y Menma, Itachi; considéralo tu primera prueba.

— Itachi apenas tiene noción de los procedimientos de vigilancia y asalto — Intervino Menma con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal —. No dejaré que nos ponga en riesgo por ello.

— Sólo se pondrá en riesgo a sí mismo — Respondió Orochimaru —. Si quiere volver a ver a su hermano, ya sabe que tiene que hacer las cosas bien.

Menma gruñó.

— ¿Y si lo capturan?

Cuando Orochimaru respondió, no tenía la vista fija en Itachi, sino en mí.

— Dispárale en la sien; no puede quedarse vivo.

Sus palabras colmaron mi paciencia. Varios minutos escuchando sus acusaciones a mi hermano habían rebasado mis límites y la ira me impulsó hacia adelante con mi puño dirigido directamente su rostro. Distinguí un grito y el llamado de Itachi, pero mi vista se mantenía fija en la expresión de aquel hombre que a pesar de saber mis intenciones, no retrocedió en ningún momento.

A centímetros de sentir su nariz contra mi puño, una mano detuvo mi avance. Un golpe en las costillas de parte del antebrazo de Menma y una patada en el estómago me dirigieron contra la pared. Apenas pude frenar el golpe con un brazo antes de que fuera sostenido de ambas muñecas e inmovilizado contra el piso.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo estúpido que te escuchas pidiendo eso luego de intentar agredir a tu superior? — Preguntó Menma con seriedad. No entendía cómo se había movido tan rápido, pero noté que la fuerza con la que me sostenía no era tanta como en nuestro encuentro anterior.

Conseguí apartarlo de un golpe en su costado y alejarlo por completo con una patada a su estómago. Cayó hacia atrás, pero Temari ya se había movido y sostuvo mis muñecas contra mi espalda. Su fuerza era abrumadora y no pude forcejear más que un par de segundos, antes de terminar de nuevo con la mejilla contra el suelo.

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso, Menma? — Escuché que preguntaba, su voz demasiado cerca de mi oreja.

— Estoy fuera de forma — Fue su respuesta resignada mientras se levantaba. Busqué a Itachi con la mirada. Orochimaru apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro; él no se movía. Parecía víctima de la misma parálisis que cuando Temari le había gritado en el comedor, esta vez más evidente porque su expresión indicaba lo mucho que deseaba acercarse.

— Si él muere, no tendré más motivos para estar aquí — Exclamé con voz ahogada. Temari apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suelo con una pierna en mi espalda. Creí escuchar una disculpa en un murmullo suave.

— ¿De verdad, Sasuke? — Orochimaru sonaba divertido —. ¿Y crees que aquellos a los que dejaste atrás te recibirán con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro?

Apreté los dientes. Orochimaru murmuró algo a Itachi antes de apartarse para dirigirse hacia mí, seguramente para asegurarse de que se quedara quieto. Se arrodilló a un metro de mi rostro y apartó un mechón de mi cabello que cubría parte de mi vista.

— Eres el criminal más buscado en el distrito, ¿sabes? Y la orden dada por el jefe del Departamento de Híbridos fue capturarte a toda costa, aún si eso implicaba matarte — Atrapó mi cabello entre sus largos dedos y tiró hacia atrás para obligarme a alzar el rostro —. Si decides irte, estarás completamente solo.

— Prefiero eso a ser tu marioneta de mierda — Espeté de inmediato. Mi mirada se dirigió a Menma un segundo después, pero no se inmutó por mi indirecta. Orochimaru, en cambio, empezó a reír.

— Oh, vamos, no es tan malo una vez que sabes los beneficios que puede traerte.

— ¿Beneficios? — Bufé. Quise apartar mi cabeza de su alcance, pero sólo me sujetó con más fuerza. Por unos momentos, sólo se escuchó la pesada respiración de Itachi y la mía.

De repente, Orochimaru acercó su rostro al mío. No pude apartarme debido a su agarre; sus labios terminaron a una distancia muy corta de mi oreja.

— ¿Y si te dijera que puedes vengarte de aquellos que te lastimaron? — Murmuró.

Me tensé más debido a su cercanía. Por un momento, sus palabras no tuvieron sentido. Me removí buscando apartarme, pero el agarre de Temari era demasiado fuerte y apenas y conseguí mover un poco mis manos. No quise pensar en su pregunta.

— Deja de decir estupideces.

— No es una estupidez, Sasuke — Respondió alegremente —. No hay alianza sin beneficios y definitivamente tú mereces esa capacidad. Incluso podría decirte que ya la tienes en tus manos; tal vez siempre ha estado en ti.

Temari carraspeó. Menma pareció salir de un trance.

— ¿Ahora? — Supuse que recibió respuesta, porque se movió al escritorio de Orochimaru para tomar una de las jeringuillas sobre él. Se la arrojó a Temari y ella la tomó en el aire. Quise aprovechar su descuido, pero casi de inmediato sentí la punta clavada en la piel de mi cuello.

— Claro, sólo se necesita de un pequeño empujoncito — Continuó el hombre frente a mí. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y noté la ya conocida parálisis del sedante —; pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Incluso habrás deseado aliarte conmigo mucho antes.

Me soltó con extraña delicadeza. Se levantó y sentí el agarre de Temari relajarse, pero yo ya no podía moverme.

— Tienes un gran propósito aquí, Sasuke — Su voz ya se escuchaba lejana —. Todo el dolor de tu pasado será ajusticiado. Eres un guerrero ahora, sólo estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Lo último que vi fue la expresión de impotencia de mi hermano, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _No cargues con culpas que no te corresponden, Itachi. Todos somos peones al final._

— _¿Y valió la pena ser peón, Menma?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _No pareces ser consciente siquiera de lo que es perder a alguien._

— _Quizá porque ya lo he perdido todo, ¿no lo crees?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— _Desearía que pudieras entenderme._

— _Desearía que estuvieras muerto._

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Lo primero que noté al recuperar la consciencia, fue la sensación de estar sentado en una superficie dura. No intenté abrir los ojos de inmediato, sobre todo por la sensación de que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. También fui consciente del dolor de mi brazo, que se extendía hasta el hombro y parte de cuello, y la sensación de mis manos dormidas por la falta de circulación.

Al querer moverlas, me di cuenta de que estaban sujetas a mis costados. El sonido que sentí muy lejano me indicó que se trataba de un par de cadenas y que los grilletes de estas me sujetaban a la pared sobre la que estaba recargado. Al tratar de levantar mis manos, me percaté de que eran demasiado pesadas. Una situación similar vivían mis piernas, pero no pude distinguir a qué estaban sujetas.

Luego de un par de minutos en que el dolor de cabeza pareció disminuir, me aventuré a abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, para acostumbrar mi vista a la luz, apareció ante mí una habitación enorme, con sus seis paredes blancas y una fuerte luz del mismo color sobre mi cabeza. Lo primero que noté, fue que no había puerta visible; lo segundo, que no estaba solo.

En el otro extremo del lugar, con una postura similar a la mía, había alguien con una larga cabellera negra y piel pálida. También tenía cadenas sujetando sus manos y pies, pero no estaba consciente a juzgar por la posición de su cabeza. Fue hasta que observé sus ropas que recordé, a duras penas, que no era la primera vez que le veía.

— H-hinata… — Mi voz no me respondió al principio. Mi garganta estaba seca, ya fuera por el pánico o porque llevaba horas inconsciente —. ¡Hinata!

Se removió; distinguí el aleteo de sus párpados. Desvié la vista para confirmar que mis cadenas estaban fijas a la pared, como las suyas, y que la longitud de estas no era suficiente para que pudiera acercarme.

— ¿Puedes oírme? — Tenía que confirmar que estaba bien, aunque no terminara de entender cómo habíamos terminado en esa situación. No podía recordar siquiera lo que había pasado antes de eso, todo era una marea de imágenes confusas que se sobreponían unas a otras en mi mente. Ninguna tenía sentido —. Hey, Hinata.

Cuando finalmente pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, me observó de arriba abajo. Primero con extrañeza, luego con el ceño fruncido, al parecer recordando sus motivos para detestarme.

— ¿Sasuke? — Intentó enderezarse, pero fue impedida por las cadenas en sus muñecas. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando descubrieron el agarre y de inmediato se removió sin control, presa del pánico —. ¡Sasuke! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué se supone que hice ahora?! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

— Cálmate, por favor — Pero pronto quedó claro que no escucharía razones. Comenzó a jalar con fuerza, como si esperara que sus brazos fueran liberados de repente por los grilletes. Se retorció y gritó; intentó golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y abrió mucho los ojos, que pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! ¡Te juro que no he hecho nada esta vez! ¡Sasuke!

Me dolía verla tan fuera de sí, pero me obligué a no perder la compostura. Alguna forma debía haber para salir de allí. Tal vez forzar los soportes que mantenían las cadenas unidas a la pared, pero incluso estos se veían demasiado sólidos como para ceder tan fácilmente. Zafarse de los grilletes tampoco era una opción; estaban demasiado apretados como para que mi mano pudiera salir aún si la forzaba poco a poco.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso. Los gritos de Hinata resonaban en mis oídos y no había nada a mi alrededor que pudiera funcionar como herramienta para forzar los agarres. Ella había comenzado a jalarse con mucha fuerza y distinguí sangre en sus muñecas a causa de la fricción.

— ¡Hinata, basta! — Eso la calmó un poco, los segundos que se tardó en buscarme con la mirada.

— ¡Te juro que no quería hacerlo! ¡Yo no soy así! — Exclamó entre gimoteos. Se recargó de nuevo en la pared y alzó su rostro mientras regulaba su respiración. Los caminos de lágrimas sobre su rostro eran apenas visibles por la blancura de su piel, pero era capaz de verlos; también de notar que su mirada se perdía por momentos, como si estuviera al borde de la inconsciencia.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste aquí? — Pregunté con voz queda. Luego de un momento, negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— Estaba con Hanabi; ella me contaba una de sus historias… Es todo — Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro —. Yo no sabía que seguía viva; estoy muy orgullosa de ella.

— ¿No recuerdas nada después de eso? — Tenía que concentrarme, tenía que sacarla de allí. Tal vez algo de lo que pudiera recordar me ayudaría.

— Llegaré tarde; le dije a Menma que nos veríamos para el almuerzo — Respondió con una voz que denotaba completa tranquilidad, como si segundos antes no hubiera gritado con desesperación.

— ¿Sabes por qué no estás ahí?

— ¡No lo sé, Sasuke! — Respondió, repentinamente molesta —. ¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu estúpido hermano y me dejas tranquila?!

Itachi… Finalmente pude recordar, a grandes rasgos, lo que había ocurrido antes. La inyección, mi cuerpo inmóvil contra el piso, Orochimaru murmurando contra mi oreja y mi hermano observando desde la distancia.

" _Tienes un gran propósito aquí, Sasuke"._ Me estremecí al recordar esa frase. Fuera de aquella incómoda sensación, aquellos recuerdos tampoco me ayudaban a salir de esa situación, ni siquiera a entender mínimamente qué estaba haciendo ahí.

De repente se escuchó un chirrido largo y agudo, de metal contra metal oxidado por el tiempo. La pared dejó de ser blanca en su totalidad y distinguí una abertura a mi derecha, un pasillo tenuemente iluminado y una silueta oscura dentro de él. La puerta corrediza terminó de abrirse y la figura caminó hacia nosotros. Contuve el aliento.

— ¿Quién eres? — No había amenaza en la voz de Hinata, sólo miedo. Se removió en su lugar, buscando alejarse lo más posible de la puerta, y sus ojos temerosos recorrieron cada centímetro de ella. Cuando la identidad del recién llegado se reveló, ella dejó de respirar —. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú no!

El recién llegado era un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, extremadamente pálido y delgado, que a pesar de eso mantenía una buena cantidad de musculatura. Sólo lo reconocí cuando dirigió su mirada hacia mí, apenas un momento, antes de volver su atención a Hinata.

Él había estado en mi laboratorio.

Había sido uno de mis atacantes.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Sasuke, ayúdame! — Hinata buscaba frenéticamente la manera de alejarse de aquel sujeto, que al ver su espanto sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente a ella, demorando a propósito —. ¡No te acerques, hijo de perra! ¡Te golpearé mucho si te atreves a acercarte!

Pero no podría hacerlo, lo sabía. Las cadenas imposibilitaban incluso el que intentara darle una patada al menos que lo tuviera prácticamente encima. No podía ponerse en pie ni alejarse más de lo que ya estaba. Las cadenas eran demasiado pesadas para que intentara usarlas como armas.

— Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Hinata — Murmuró el hombre mientras se relamía sus labios, una voz asquerosamente grave que intentaba ser provocativa —, es una lástima que ni tu novio ni tu primo estén aquí para ayudarte esta vez.

— ¡Menma no es mi novio! — Gritó ella —. ¡Él se pondrá triste si te escucha decir eso!

Que Hinata se molestara por esa nimiedad en un momento como ese, me volvió totalmente consciente de su condición y aumentó el miedo en mi interior. Con pesar, descubrí que me aliviaba que mantuviera su atención en ella, pero a la vez me sentía profundamente impotente. No podía permitir que aquello pasara, aunque no fuera el afectado.

— Sigues tan hermosa como cuando te conocí — Murmuró el hombre, acariciando su mejilla. Hinata en ese momento lloraba lágrimas silenciosas; los ojos fuertemente cerrados —. ¿Quién diría que volvería a tenerte sólo para mí, hm?

Mi cabeza traicionera empezó a sobreponer imágenes. A momentos era Hinata y en otros era yo, aprisionado en esos brazos que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Una mordida en mi cuello, caricias agresivas, un dolor insoportable. Él ni siquiera había hecho ademán aún de quitarle la ropa y yo ya no soportaba ver aquello, pero me negaba a cerrar los ojos. No podía hacerle eso a ella.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos lento, o que nos coman las ansias? — El hombre había hablado en voz baja, pero hizo eco por todo el lugar. Golpeó en mis oídos con violencia —. Podríamos hacerlo por horas, como sé que terminarás pidiéndolo.

— ¡Sasuke! — Hinata comenzó a patalear en un intento de alejarlo, pero él se había librado fácilmente de los golpes para sujetarla por las rodillas, subiendo una de sus manos por su muslo — ¡Ayúdame!

No podía decirle que mantuviera la calma, que la ayudaría como la vez en que nos conocimos. No podía hacer nada y mi brazo comenzaba a picar con violencia. Bajé la vista un momento para notar que había sangre emanando de lo que reconocí como la herida que deja una aguja. No recordaba que me hubieran inyectado en ese lugar.

Mi mente había tomado el camino de la enajenación y trataba de distraerme con otras cosas; el dolor tampoco ayudaba. Apenas podía respirar y el hombre ya había descubierto su hombro y dejado un beso sobre él, antes de comenzar a lamer con vehemencia. Sentí nausea.

En algún momento, yo también comencé a gritar.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — Lo único que escuché en respuesta fue una risa socarrona, los gritos de Hinata y el golpe de las cadenas contra el piso. Los bordes de mi visión eran rojos y las imágenes de mis memorias comenzaban a fusionarse con las de la realidad. Ella no dejaba de gritar.

El dolor se extendió a cada parte de mi cuerpo; todo mi interior ardía. Sentía que en cualquier momento convulsionaría y no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya. Lágrimas de desesperación resbalaban por mis mejillas y el nudo en mi garganta prometía que no volvería a hablar en meses, que todo se rompería, que no saldría vivo de esa habitación y ella tampoco.

Mi propia voz gritaba en mi cabeza.

 _Basta. Déjala, por favor._

 _Es suficiente. No la toques más._

 _Detente. De verdad, hazlo._

 _DETENTE._

— ¡BASTA! — No reconocí mi voz hasta un par de segundos después. El grito fue largo y desgarró mi garganta. Agoté el aire de mis pulmones en él. Al terminar, tosí; distinguí una mancha roja en el suelo frente a mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no dejarme llevar por el vértigo. Intenté regular mi respiración. El pitido en mis oídos me estaba volviendo loco y mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, al borde de detenerse por completo o de sufrir un ataque. Cualquier cosa a esas alturas sonaba razonable.

La escena desdibujada frente a mí no tenía sentido, pero de alguna manera sabía que algo había pasado. Los gritos de Hinata habían cesado y no percibía movimiento brusco con ninguno de mis atrofiados sentidos. Parpadeé repetidas veces para enfocar lo que tenía enfrente y que esas manchas volvieran a tomar su forma.

Me costó un rato, pero finalmente fui capaz de definir de nuevo los bultos frente a mí. Hinata sollozaba quedamente, con el rostro cubierto por sus manos, vuelta un ovillo en el suelo. Temblaba, la sangre se sus muñecas manchaba el inmaculado blanco del piso. A su lado, el hombre se había quedado completamente quieto, tenso y sin apartar su mirada de mí.

Fue hasta ese momento que las palabras de Orochimaru tuvieron sentido.

Yo lo había detenido.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente para procesar la información. La certeza de que aquello era causa mía no podía ser sólo por mis deducciones. Probablemente había algo en aquello que me inyectaron, algo que había… Activado cualquier otra cosa que hubiera dentro de mí; algo que no terminaba de entender, pero que tampoco me importaba lo suficiente como para detenerme en ello.

Estiré mis extremidades, buscando mejorar mi circulación. Suspiré profundamente y me obligué a dejar de temblar. Lo que sea que fuera ese algo, ayudaba bastante a volver a un estado de tranquilidad.

— ¿Tienes la llave? — Pregunté, aún sin ver. Su respuesta fue un monosílabo forzado.

— Sí.

Abrí los ojos finalmente. Todo seguía igual. Distinguía su expresión compungida y sus puños apretados. Claramente, intentaba resistirse. Me invadió un placer efímero al saber que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

— Muéstramela.

Reticente, sacó una única llave del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Su mirada era de odio profundo.

— Libérala.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero se apuró a cumplir con la orden. Esquivó algunos golpes de Hinata, que creyó que le atacaría de nuevo. Cuando estuvo libre, lo empujó hacia un lado y corrió, para mi sorpresa, en mi dirección.

No dijo nada. Se limitó a hacerse un ovillo al lado mío, sollozando unos segundos y temblando otros más. Acaricié su cabeza y al notar que no me rechazaba, me tranquilicé y volví mi vista al hombre.

— Dame la llave.

No se movió de inmediato, pero no tenía motivos para ser paciente.

— ¡Dame la maldita llave!

Apuró el paso; la depositó en mi mano extendida.

— Quédate quieto.

Me concentré en enfocar mi mirada en la cerradura de cada una de las cadenas. Me tomé mi tiempo para liberarme, dejando un espacio entre el sonido de los grilletes al caer y el de la llave al entrar en el cerrojo. Cuando me vi libre, me sentía lleno de una extraña calma, la de alguien que se sabe en problemas, pero también es capaz de controlar la situación.

Todavía no tenía tiempo para sentir asco de mí mismo.

Me levanté. Recorrí al hombre de pies a cabeza con la mirada, buscando sus diferencias con mi memoria ya vieja. Lucía mucho más demacrado, pero igual de bestia que siempre. Su expresión había cambiado por completo. Ya no había una mirada retadora o una sonrisa torcida, sino labios apretados y ojos que evitaban los míos.

Pero no arrepentimiento, claro. Porque en ese lugar de mierda, nadie tenía tiempo para eso.

Ni siquiera yo.

— Golpea tu cabeza contra esa pared — Dije con firmeza mientras señalaba la pared de mi izquierda. Su tensión fue inmediata.

— Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? — Lo corté de inmediato —. ¿Cuál es tu argumento?

Abrió la boca, pero no salió palabra alguna de ella. Noté que comenzaba a temblar, en un intento de obligar a su cuerpo a desobedecer.

No lo conseguiría, lo sabía.

Se sentía tan bien saberlo.

— Golpea tu cabeza contra esa pared — Repetí.

— Pero…

— ¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

Dejó de resistirse. Corrió hacia la pared, colocando su cabeza más adelante que el resto del cuerpo. Llevaba tanto impulso que creí que la cabeza se le partiría en el momento en que golpeara con el concreto. Claro, que no tuvo tanta suerte.

El sonido del impacto fue repugnante a la vez que agradable. Para su desgracia, más lo segundo que lo primero. Cayó hacia atrás sosteniendo su cabeza. Ahogó un grito de dolor.

— De nuevo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo.

— Por favor…

— ¡No te pregunté, imbécil! — Señalé un punto a mi derecha —. ¡Y te impulsarás desde acá!

Tardó un poco en levantarse, pero hizo lo que le pedí. El segundo golpe se escuchó distinto, y por la mancha en la pared, supe que se había abierto una herida.

— De nuevo, desde donde estás.

— Te lo pido…

— ¡Hazlo!

Al tercer golpe, le costó más levantarse.

— ¡De nuevo!

Con el cuarto, dejó de ahogar sus gritos.

— ¡Otra vez!

Con el quinto, la sangre le cubría todo el rostro. Sus lágrimas no me provocaron nada.

— Otra.

Supe por sus ojos entrecerrados que estaba en su límite. Con el sexto golpe, apenas fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Lo perdió cuando cayó de rodillas con arcadas, pero sin llegar a vomitar. Si lo hacía golpearse de nuevo, no habría milagro que lo salvara de la muerte. Ya había demasiada sangre en la pared y en su camisa, en el suelo por las gotas que escurrían de su quijada.

Podía matarlo, de verdad podía. No había mostrado arrepentimiento hasta que se había visto en peligro, así que no le debía el perdón, no lo merecía. Era tan fácil, sólo una palabra y el hijo de puta se iba de este mundo. Ya podía verlo en el suelo, en un enorme charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar, justo como mi padre antes de que lo sacaran de la celda.

— ¿Sasuke?

Me paralicé. La había olvidado por completo.

Mi convicción se esfumó en cuanto volteé a verla. Lucía confundida y asustada, pero intentaba mantener su expresión altiva y eso le hacía ver bastante graciosa. Apreté su mano para calmarla, y aunque aceptó el gesto, no lucía muy convencida.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— No es importante.

— Ese sujeto está sangrando.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, la puerta corrediza se abrió de nuevo. Por ella entraron un par de sujetos desconocidos e inexpresivos, que se acercaron al hombre en el suelo, ya inconsciente. A ellos les siguió Menma, que lucía muy afectado y me apartó de un golpe para examinar a Hinata. No me resistí. Murmuró algo mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

No me entretuve con ellos en cuanto vi a Itachi en la puerta.

Y al notarlo ahí, a sólo unos pasos de mí, no vi motivo alguno para mantenerme en pie. Me dejé caer contra la pared y esperé a que se acercara. Su expresión era de preocupación, pero también de miedo que no quise reflexionar sobre a quién iba dirigido. Examinó las heridas leves de mis muñecas y el agujero de aguja que todavía no sanaba. Me murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras que no me interesaba escuchar; sólo quería respuestas.

— ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar, Itachi? — Pregunté sin emoción, mientras observaba aquel extraño panorama a mi alrededor. Historias mezcladas, tiempos convertidos en uno solo, la mirada de Orochimaru sobre nosotros desde el pasillo, con una sonrisa tan grande que rozaba lo macabro.

— Lo hiciste, Sasuke — Me abrazó, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude corresponder. Al menos no había desprecio en su voz, sólo alivio —. Completaste la iniciación.

 _¿A costa de qué?_ Quise preguntar. Por suerte, aún no me interesaba empezar a despreciarme.

Tendría mucho tiempo para eso después.

— Felicidades, Sasuke — Dijo Orochimaru desde su lugar —. Eres uno de nosotros ahora.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Bien, ahorita mismo me odio.

…

Y pues es todo :'v Bai.


	32. Capítulo 31: Cuestión de tiempo

_**Capítulo 31: Cuestión de tiempo**_

 **Naruto:**

Sakura nos observó con ligero recelo antes de permitirnos pasar a su oficina. En la nueva sede, ésta era espaciosa, sin ventanas y con un pequeño sistema de ventilación que evitaba que se acumulara el calor provocado por el tragaluz sobre el techo. El lugar tenía paredes de un color amarillo oscuro y estaba lleno de cajas con cosas que aún no se desempacaban. Por aquí y por allá, sobre los muebles nuevos, sobresalían algunos artefactos extraños que parecían haberse montado con prisa y montones de papeles lo suficientemente grandes como para temer que en cualquier momento se precipitaran al suelo.

Justo frente a la puerta se encontraba el escritorio. Lo único sobre él era una caja de color negro que parecía volteada sobre la mesa, cubriendo algo donde debería haber estado la tapa. Sakura colocó sus manos sobre los costados y nos observó hasta que estuvimos del lado contrario al escritorio. Ni Kiba ni yo teníamos idea de lo que quería mostrarnos, pero parecía importante debido a su expresión cautelosa.

— No vayan a comentar nada hasta que vuelva a colocar la caja en su sitio, ¿entendieron? — Asentimos luego de un momento. Sentí la tensión de ambos cuando bajamos la mirada hacia la caja, repentinamente temerosos de que cualquier cosa que hubiera dentro nos fuera a saltar encima. Ella rodó los ojos ante nuestra reacción.

Al principio, cuando la caja se alzó, creímos que lo único que había allí era aire. No se veía otra cosa y por la cara de Kiba, supe que ambos sospechamos que nos había tomado el pelo. Mas luego ella movió su mano hacia la mesa y con la punta de su dedo, desplazó algo pequeño que se había confundido con el tono del escritorio. Medía apenas un centímetro y sólo fue visible un segundo antes de fundirse de nuevo con la superficie.

Poco después, Sakura colocó la caja de nuevo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso? — Kiba fue el primero en hablar, con el tono de alguien que se dividía entre la sorpresa y el recelo.

— Una cámara de vigilancia — Respondió ella con el ceño fruncido —, y no es la única. Encontré unas diez sólo en el primer piso del Departamento de Híbridos.

— ¿Por eso se hizo el cambio de sede? — Pregunté levemente alarmado.

— No, el cambio iba a ser de todas formas; recuerda que ese edificio era temporal — Con su respuesta, sus manos se movieron nerviosas sobre el escritorio mientras esperaba que asimiláramos lo que nos acababa de mostrar.

— No entiendo — Dije al cabo de un momento —. ¿Cómo las encontraste? ¿No se suponía que Shikamaru había hecho un rastreo en todo el edificio?

— Eso hizo — Aseguró —, pero estos aparatos no son rastreables con un detector común: me di cuenta de que funcionan con una frecuencia de onda por debajo del rango estipulado.

Kiba negó antes de que terminara de entender.

— Eso no es posible, ninguna cámara funciona con menos.

— Parece que no funcionan como otros aparatos similares — Respondió ella —. Aún no he visto si tiene bocinas incluidas, pero para asegurarme es que no les he permitido hablar sin antes colocar la caja.

— Si se confunden de esa forma con la superficie, entiendo que nadie la notara — Murmuró Kiba, la voz contenida.

— Además, son demasiado pequeñas — Añadió Sakura —. Francamente, no consigo entender cómo cumplen su función con tantas limitaciones, ¿tal vez un decodificador especial? ¿Y cuál sería el rango máximo de transmisión? Puede que la señal llegue a un primer destino y rebote a un lugar más lejano, codificada en una frecuencia regular que se confundiría con cualquier otra transmisión…

En algún momento había dejado de hablar con nosotros y dejado su lado del escritorio para dar vueltas por la oficina. Su voz disminuyó hasta volverse un murmullo que ya no intenté escuchar y en vez de eso posé mi mirada sobre la caja. Aquel no era su campo de especialidad, pero el hecho de que Lee trabajara en asuntos relacionados probablemente le había dado una idea de varias cosas.

Una a una, las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y la incómoda sensación en mi pecho se intensificó. Había cámaras, como habíamos sospechado, y con ello lo ocurrido con el robo del suero tenía sentido. Lo importante ahora era saber cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, y de qué otras cosas se habían enterado gracias a ello.

— ¿Cómo las encontraste sin usar un rastreador? — Pregunté a Sakura, interrumpiendo su monólogo. Pareció recordar que estábamos ahí y cerró los ojos un momento para centrarse de nuevo.

— Algunos de los aparatos en mi despacho emiten frecuencias menores. Cuando estaba empacando me di cuenta de que había una irregularidad. No la percibía siempre y todo este tiempo creí que no eran más que sus celulares y localizadores, pero ustedes no estaban en el edificio en ese momento.

Volvió al escritorio y se dejó caer en su silla con expresión desganada.

— ¿Puedes calcular cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí?

Alzó la vista para cruzarla con la mía y supe de antemano la respuesta. A veces era algo realmente bueno para mí que los ojos de Sakura fuera tan expresivos. Aunado al ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, debió decirlo en voz alta sólo por cortesía a Kiba.

— Me parece que desde el principio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas en serio?! — Exclamó Kiba mientras apretaba los puños.

— El tipo de instalación de cada cámara no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana — Respondió ella —. Se ve que tuvieron tiempo para pensar en dónde convendría colocarlas y qué lugares tenían prioridad de ser monitoreados. Shikamaru dio todas esas indicaciones mientras ustedes todavía estaban en el hospital.

— ¿No existe la posibilidad de que aprovecharan algún día de descanso? — Preguntó Kiba. Sakura negó.

— El lugar nunca estuvo solo; Shikamaru alternaba las rondas de vigilancia entre Ino y otros de sus compañeros cercanos.

— ¿Cómo es que no me enteré de eso? — La pregunta fue de Kiba, pero funcionaba para ambos. Me crucé de brazos, ligeramente enfurruñado, mientras Sakura paseaba su mirada entre nosotros.

— Tú ya estabas asignado a trabajo de campo, Kiba, y Naruto fue enviado al Distrito de Investigación — Volvió a alternar su mirada entre nosotros, como si buscara comprensión —. Ambos tenían otras cosas en las que pensar, chicos.

Kiba aceptó la respuesta y yo me limité a encogerme de hombros. No tenía caso enojarme más por las cosas que Shikamaru me había ocultado y aquello resultaba, a regañadientes, comprensible. Lo único que quedaba era aprovechar las ventajas de su encierro y rogar porque las cosas no se salieran de nuestras manos otra vez.

— ¿Ya no hay cámaras, entonces? — Pregunté, queriendo recuperar el punto de la conversación.

— Ninguna en el primer piso. Ya que ahora el edificio está vacío, no intenté buscar en los demás. También intenté localizar por aquí con frecuencias similares, pero no hay nada — Se encogió de hombros —. El cambio no fue avisado, así que supongo que no tuvieron tiempo.

— ¿Intentaste desactivarlas? — Cuestionó Kiba, que parecía un poco más relajado que momentos antes.

— Parece que sólo es a través de comandos, por eso las cubrí con esta caja aislante — Dio golpecitos a la superficie negra —. Después de la conferencia, volveré con ustedes aquí para intentar desarmar una, a ver si consigo algo.

La conferencia.

La había olvidado por completo. La misma sensación de disgusto y pánico trepó por mi garganta y el enojo pareció esfumarse. Sakura me observó un momento antes de dirigirse a Kiba para pedirle que le trajera no supe qué cosa del armario del piso de abajo. Él entendió que quería un momento a solas conmigo y se apuró a hacer lo que le pedía.

Lo primero que hizo cuando los pasos de Kiba se perdieron en el pasillo, fue soltar un largo suspiro antes de acercarse a mí y tomarme por los hombros. Fijó su mirada en la mía y sus manos presionaron mis músculos amistosamente.

— La conferencia ya está planeada y tenemos autorizado rechazar preguntas que consideremos imprudentes, Naruto — Dijo con tranquilidad. Asentí, intenté sonreír aunque sintiera mi estómago retorcerse y me obligué a no apartar mi mirada de la suya —. Habrá gente recelosa, pero recuerda que muchos todavía confían en nosotros, Naruto. Recuerda todas esas cartas de agradecimiento.

Una voz en mi cabeza se preguntó si algunas de ellas no habían sido falsas también, en un intento de subir el ánimo a un novato que recién descubría una vida más allá de un laboratorio oscuro y de olor putrefacto. Me obligué a deshacerme de ambos pensamientos; no necesitaba más presión.

— Entiendo.

— Tampoco estás obligado a contestar si no sientes que…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? — Mi voz sonó más ofensiva de lo que planeaba. Para sorpresa mía, no se alejó. Me dirigió una mirada dolida antes de cambiar su expresión y bajar el rostro.

Nos quedamos en esa posición por un rato, en silencio. Sentía que había olvidado cómo caminar y que caería si ella dejaba de sostenerme. Algo parecido debía sentir ella a juzgar por su agarre en mis hombros, que se había vuelto más fuerte y tembloroso. Temí que empezara a llorar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero? — Preguntó con voz rota —. Lo que quiero es que vuelvas a ser ese chico risueño e hiperactivo que dio saltitos de alegría cuando se enteró de que a partir de ese día tendría una cama donde dormir — Sus palabras salieron atropelladas y alzó la vista. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero se esforzaba para no derramar una lágrima —. Quiero que tu voz sea alegre de nuevo y que no actúes como si llevaras el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros.

Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y aquello se convirtió en un abrazo. Sus palabras habían sonado extrañas, ficticias, algo que evocaba algo tan lejano que no daba la impresión de pertenecerme. Pero sabía que eran ciertas, que Sakura anhelaba tanto como yo aquellos buenos tiempos en los que todo parecía más fácil y no habíamos perdido tanto.

Mis manos vacilaron un poco antes de alzarse y sostener su espalda. Un calor familiar recorrió mis dedos.

— Pero no podría pedirte algo como eso, Naruto — Continuó con su rostro oculto en mi cuello —, no cuando ni siquiera yo soy la misma chica valiente y segura que conociste.

— ¡Pero claro que lo eres! — Salté de inmediato; ella dio un respingo —. ¡Sigues siendo valiente, fuerte y muy segura de ti! ¡No puedes decir algo así luego de todo lo que has hecho-ttebayo!

No contestó de inmediato; momentos después, sentí que su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío, pero no lloraba.

— Esa muletilla — Dijo entre risas cuando finalmente alzó la vista —. Creí que no la escucharía de nuevo.

Mis ojos se abrieron conforme rememoraba los días anteriores y me daba cuenta de que, en efecto, tenía mucho tiempo que no la decía. Durante años había hecho el esfuerzo de quitarla de mi vocabulario y lo había creído imposible. Descubrirla de nuevo, sin embargo, fue un alivio.

— Volverás a verme feliz, Sakura — Dije con una pequeña sonrisa —. Te prometo que lo conseguiré.

— Necesitamos tiempo, es todo — Murmuró —. Tiempo y unas largas vacaciones, también.

Reí brevemente, pero me separé de ella.

— Hay mucho que hacer antes de pensar siquiera en vacaciones.

Rodó los ojos, pero aceptó aquello con una sonrisa. Me invadió el pensamiento ridículo de que, de todas maneras, no podíamos estar peor.

— Debemos apurarnos entonces — Y señaló su reloj. La conferencia estaba cerca, pero sabía que no sólo se había referido a ella.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo mejorara.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

La primera parte de la conferencia era la exposición de nuestro plan de trabajo, donde la Élite había aportado lo suyo para hacerse quedar bien ante la multitud que se comía las uñas debido a los nervios de la reciente fuga de híbridos. Sakura se encargó de ello, cosa que agradecí, pero aún faltaba la ronda de preguntas y era esa parte la que más inquieto me ponía.

En cuanto le concedieron la palabra, una mujer se levantó de su asiento y nos miró con el ceño fruncido. La reconocía como una de las principales comentaristas de noticias matutinas, que guardaba celosamente su puesto y se conocía por criticar todo lo que tuviera sombra. Esa misma mañana había cuestionado la decisión del Departamento de Híbridos como "tardía y evidentemente inútil".

— Creo que a todos nosotros nos interesa saber en qué cambiará su nueva política la situación actual — Hizo una pausa, seguramente queriendo dar un mayor impacto a sus palabras —. Con básicamente toda la población híbrida fuera de cualquier control, ¿de qué sirve tomar medidas que sólo afecten a aquellos sobres los que se pueda tener algún tipo de acción?

El escándalo provocado por lo ocurrido el día anterior fue tal, que la Élite nos solicitó ofrecer una conferencia de prensa, cuya sede sería el mismo lugar donde tiempo antes me habían otorgado el cargo de jefe. Debí apretar los dientes y fingir que estaba bien, aunque lo único que pensaba era en regresar al nuevo edificio e interrogar a nuestro prisionero hasta sacarle la última gota de información.

Estaba claro que las prioridades debían ser otras.

— La política anterior nos orientaba a tratar a los híbridos como un preso común, sin ser excesivamente precavidos ni orientados a un control riguroso de sus movimientos — Esperaba que mi voz no evidenciara mi fastidio —. En cambio, ahora nuestras medidas están puestas en retener a los sujetos y obtener la mayor información posible, dado que los sucesos recientes no hacen sino confirmar que los híbridos sueltos han formado alguna especie de frente en contra nuestra.

— ¿Está insinuando algo como métodos de intimidación o incluso de tortura? — Inquirió la mujer. Años interrogando me permitieron darme cuenta de que la pregunta no era casual: quería saber hasta dónde estábamos dispuestos a llegar.

"¿Acaso está loca?", quise contestarle, pero Sakura habló antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

— Hay muchos otros métodos para obtener la verdad, señorita Murakami — Afirmó ella con un deje de superioridad en la voz que evidenciaba lo ofendida que se sentía —. Sueros de verdad, ofertas sobre algunos posibles beneficios sobre su futuro, incluso es posible que el interrogatorio dé pistas suficientes para ir tras ellos sin necesidad de recurrir a nada de lo mencionado — Se cruzó de brazos y volvió a recargarse en su asiento, sin dejar de observar a la mujer con hostilidad —. Así que agradecería que no insinuara semejante barbaridad.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no funcionan esos métodos? — Insistió la mujer —. ¿Cree que a estas alturas puede permitirse ese tipo de reservas? ¿Precisamente ahora, que ha quedado claro que esas criaturas han formado un frente en contra nuestra?

No, no podíamos; Sakura, Kiba, Ino, incluso Shikamaru en prisión, lo sabían tan bien como yo. Todos los nuevos juguetes que nos había otorgado la Élite luego del juicio de Shikamaru, venían con la advertencia de que, si volvíamos a fallar, nos considerarían incapaces de manejar la situación y ellos se harían cargo a partir de ese momento y con las medidas que fueran necesarias.

Sakura tragó saliva, pero no dio otra señal de que tuviera problemas en responder aquello. Parecía sopesar sus palabras y me abstuve de decir algo en su lugar.

— La Élite nos ha proporcionado una gran cantidad de recursos de gran utilidad para nuestras investigaciones — Afirmó —. Esta misma mañana localizamos artefactos de espionaje en nuestra sede anterior que sin embargo pueden darnos pistas de sus dueños originales.

Pausó. La mujer en la audiencia hizo ademán de hablar nuevamente, pero Sakura alzó su palma hacia ella para pedir un momento.

— Nuestro actual prisionero es consciente de su posición y esperamos colaboración de su parte en el interrogatorio de hoy. En caso de que no sea así, será encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad donde se espera recapacite sobre su decisión. Sólo si esto no resultara, emplearíamos los métodos que mencioné. Puedo asegurarles que con tortura y amenaza no se conseguiría más que con un suero de verdad, así que no veo la necesidad de llegar a ello.

Pude ver que algunos en la multitud asentían complacidos, pero se perdían en el montón de gestos reprobatorios y expresiones exasperadas del resto. Alguien más levantó la mano y me apresuré a darle la palabra para no darle tiempo al público de indignarse.

— ¿Qué hay sobre el juicio de Shikamaru Nara? ¿Por qué La Red dice que se le acusa de censurar información legal?

Esa pregunta había estado, casi palabra por palabra, en el pequeño blog de preguntas posibles que Sakura cargaba desde el día anterior. La respuesta la habíamos ensayado unas diez veces, pero seguía siendo difícil hacer que saliera de mi boca de manera natural.

— Shikamaru Nara ocultó información a sus superiores que pudo haber ayudado a un mejor control sobre el individuo Sasuke Uchiha — Aquello había sido revolver la verdad de manera que sonara lo más conveniente posible. Ninguno de nosotros quería eso, pero si la culpa no recaía en Shikamaru, volveríamos a ser los objetivos de la prensa y su intento de mantenernos al margen no habría servido de nada —. Sin embargo, no tenemos autorizado revelar más información al respecto.

La sala se llenó con un murmullo tenue que no se apagó hasta que se le concedió la palabra a otra persona. Supe que nada bueno podía salir de aquello cuando reconocí al hombre: un sujeto rico, radical, que había escrito en su columna que los híbridos eran la más grande amenaza de los últimos tiempos.

— Mi pregunta es sobre los híbridos supuestamente reformados que el gobierno ha tratado de incluir en nuestra sociedad — Pasó una mano por sobre los botones de su pulcro traje mientras nos dirigía una mirada acusadora —. ¿Serán encerrados o seguiremos fingiendo que no están involucrados en esto?

Varias voces se alzaron de inmediato, tanto para refutar aquello como en apoyo a sus palabras. Volaron frases hirientes hasta que Sakura pidió orden a través de su micrófono. Al cabo de un momento se hizo silencio y los que se habían levantado volvieron a sus lugares, a excepción de aquel hombre.

— Se han hecho las investigaciones pertinentes a los individuos que no se vieron involucrados en el incidente del Centro de Híbridos — Dijo Sakura con voz firme —. Sin embargo, no se encontraron pruebas que los vinculen ni como cómplices del atentado como de los sucesos posteriores a…

— ¿No es lo mismo que nos dijeron sobre Sasuke Uchiha? — Interrumpió el hombre. Por aquí y por allá distinguí personas asintiendo con vehemencia —. Supuestamente no había pruebas que lo vincularan a los secuestros y ahora venimos a descubrir que se trata de un traidor.

— ¡¿Por qué no se aplican esas medidas de las que tanto hablan con esos híbridos también?! — Dijo una mujer al fondo, que debido a la distancia y sin micrófono, tuvo que gritar —. ¡Creo que todos coincidirán conmigo en que es imposible sentirse seguro hasta que todas esas criaturas sean encerradas de nuevo!

Los murmullos se alzaron otra vez y me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza para no gritar un par de improperios que se esforzaban por salir de mi boca. Era la misma discusión sobre el futuro de los híbridos por la que Menma había abogado hace tanto; la diferencia era que ya no teníamos nada para defenderlos.

— ¿Qué les cuesta mantenerlos en un lugar vigilado para evitar más ataques?

— Me niego a salir de mi casa si ellos pueden ir a todos lados cuando les venga en gana.

— No podemos fingir que son gente como nosotros.

— ¡Silencio por favor! — Exclamó Sakura en el micrófono. Esta vez la multitud tardó en reaccionar. Busqué los mismos rostros que antes habían mostrado su apoyo, encontrándolos ahora con las miradas bajas y sonrisas tristes. Reconocía a dos de ellos como personas cercanas a un par de híbridos liberados dos años antes. Sabía que se habían vuelto cercanos, y por lo mismo, entendía su impotencia.

— Los híbridos a los que ustedes intentan encerrar tienen un historial totalmente en blanco. Nunca se les reportó un ataque ni que mantuvieran relaciones fuera de la ley — Dije con voz dura mientras fulminaba al sujeto con la mirada —. Han sido monitoreados desde su salida, y trabajan y pagan sus respectivos impuestos como un ciudadano normal. ¡¿De qué se supone que les acusa entonces?!

— Naruto — Susurró Kiba a mi lado, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo yo lo escuchara. No debíamos perder el control, pero eso no evitó que observara un buen rato al desgraciado hasta que se sentó porque alguien más tomó la palabra.

— No considero que el miedo de muchos aquí presentes sea injustificado, joven Uzumaki — Era una mujer mayor, pero cuyo temperamento era evidente en que su manera de hablar no distaba mucho de un tono autoritario —. Es preciso recordar el secuestro de la híbrida conocida como Tenten que, si bien se encontraba en ese momento refugiada en el Centro de Híbridos, antes también se le había considerado como apta para vivir aparte.

Movió sus dedos sobre la tableta pequeña que tenía en sus manos como si quisiera corroborar algún dato.

— En efecto: la híbrida Tenten había solicitado volver al Centro porque sentía que estaba siendo vigilada por un agente externo al Departamento de Híbridos — Apagó el aparato y volvió la vista a nosotros —. Si finalmente ella fue secuestrada, no veo por qué el resto de su tipo no pueda serlo. También hay que considerar los riesgos que habría para el resto de la población si nos enfrentamos a un ataque en masa para llegar hasta ellos.

— No están seguros y no estamos seguros — Habló una chica joven, sentada al lado de la mayor —. Encerrarlos debería ser beneficioso tanto para ellos como para nosotros.

— ¿Está sugiriendo que es beneficioso para ellos ser encerrados y aislados mientras nosotros seguimos nuestras vidas con normalidad? — Interrumpió alguien sentado en una de las filas cercanas —. ¿No sería mejor aumentar la seguridad en el sector destinado para ellos en vez de condenarlos al aislamiento?

— Se está perdiendo el punto aquí — Habló el hombre con traje —. Mientras estén mezclados con nosotros, son una amenaza, independientemente de si han hecho o no algo que los incrimine.

— ¿Sugiere entonces que los encerremos como animales?

— ¿Y acaso no lo son?

A esas palabras les siguió un silencio espeso y demasiado incómodo. El hombre observó a todos con gesto petulante y ajustó su corbata con desfachatez.

— Creo que es tiempo de aceptarlo. Su comportamiento actual no hace sino mostrar que son más animales que humanos y por ende no veo problema alguno en que sean encerrados en condiciones óptimas.

— Naruto, baja la vista — La voz de Sakura parecía muy lejana debido al pitido en mis oídos. Tardé en hacerle caso. Esperaba encontrar algo en sus manos acomodadas en el regazo, pero no había nada —. No, baja la cabeza; tus ojos tienen algo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunté en voz baja, lo más baja que pude debido a la ira que sentía. Quería dispararle al sujeto ahí mismo, pero Kiba colocó una mano en mi rodilla en apoyo a las palabras de Sakura.

— Se ven extraños. Si alzas la vista, estamos muertos.

— Desgraciadamente, señor Hashimoto, no estamos aquí para discutir nuestra política, sino para informarles de ella a la espera de que ustedes confíen en que lo hacemos lo mejor posible — Las palabras de Sakura no eran ofensivas, pero el desprecio era casi palpable —. Si no le parece, es libre de ir y levantar una queja a la Central General, donde sé que le atenderán como se merece.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Sakura se levantó y abandonó la sala por la puerta a nuestra izquierda, seguida por miradas acusadoras. Kiba hizo lo mismo y tironeó de mi brazo para obligarme a levantar. Se colocó a mi derecha para impedir que la gente me observara y pronto nos encontramos lejos de la multitud. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, ya se escuchaban los reclamos de aquellos que se habían quedado con preguntas y los guardias tratando de contenerlos.

— Esto es un desastre — Murmuró Kiba, sin soltar mi brazo —, un total desastre.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Lejos de aquí — Sakura reapareció a mi izquierda, con el teléfono en mano y la voz profundamente afectada —. No pueden verte así.

— ¿Así cómo? — Pero no dijeron nada más antes de que Kiba me arrastrara a un sanitario privado para los conferencistas. Empujó la puerta de entrada con fuerza y me colocó frente al área de los lavabos, donde había un gran espejo.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso, Naruto? — Preguntó Kiba con enojo. A su lado, Sakura parecía compungida e incapaz de apartar la vista.

Entendía su consternación, mis ojos ya no eran azules.

Sino rojos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

" _Sakura Haruno, subjefa del Departamento de Híbridos desde el encierro de Shikamaru Nara, presentó un comportamiento inadecuado hoy en la conferencia que se ofreció al público para discutir las nuevas políticas de su departamento. Afirmó que éstas no estaban sujetas a cambios y que aquel que no estuviera de acuerdo podía ir y exponer su queja en la Central General del Distrito. Posteriormente abandonó la sala junto al jefe de departamento y el subsecretario, que no se molestaron en dar por finalizado el evento y no tardaron en dejar el edificio, mucho antes de la hora establecida. El coordinador de eventos de la sede afirma que hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación semejante y espera que…"_

— No es malo; se trata de un efecto secundario — Sakura reapareció en la sala, pero se detuvo al observar la pantalla. El noticiario presentaba una foto suya y un video de ella abandonando el evento que se repetía una y otra vez —. No deberías estar viendo eso.

No podía evitarlo, me sentía obligado a escuchar cada palabra luego de que fuera por mi causa que Sakura hubiera arruinado su reputación de esa manera. El escándalo había sido suficiente para que nadie me mirara al salir, pero ahora no la dejaban en paz. Sólo había pasado media hora y daba la impresión de que ya lo sabía toda la Unión.

También había algo que quería comprobar. Con un pequeño espejo en mi mano derecha, corroboraba el tono de mis ojos de vez en cuando. El color rojo había desaparecido a los diez minutos de terminada la conferencia y no había vuelto a presentarse hasta el momento. Sólo distinguí una mancha rojiza, que se había formado cerca de la pupila, cuando el sujeto del noticiario había catalogado a Sakura como "un ejemplo perfecto de una administración corrupta e inútil". Sin embargo, esta había desaparecido luego de dos minutos.

— No tienen ningún derecho a hablar así de ti — Murmuré con los puños apretados. Ella se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y se encogió de hombros.

— Que se enojen por ello no va a quitarme el puesto. No violé ninguna norma.

— Pero no te dejarán en paz por un buen rato. De verdad lo siento.

— Por favor, Naruto, no te disculpes por esto — Se acomodó mejor en su lugar, subiendo las piernas al sillón para cruzarlas —. Son cosas que pasan; no hay que gastar mucho tiempo pensando en ellas.

Parecía tranquila, pero sabía que en el fondo se sentía inquieta. Aquello traería consecuencias, sólo que ambos preferíamos no pensar en ellas hasta tenerlas enfrente.

— Te decía: no es más que un efecto secundario — Señaló el teléfono en su mano —. Tsunade asegura que lo más probable es que el tono rojizo de tu iris se presente cada vez que sufras de emociones demasiado fuertes. Dijo también que, si no se había presentado hasta ahora, seguro era porque tú mismo habías encontrado una manera de regularte.

Una manera no, una persona; pero no lo mencioné.

— ¿No se me quitará jamás?

— Es probable que no, pero Tsunade me dijo que trataría de encontrar algo para ayudarte — Suspiró, evidentemente agotada —. No pudo decirme más, sus comunicaciones externas no andan bien; temen quedar aislados en cualquier momento.

Asentí, pero no comenté más. No tenía cabeza en ese momento para pensar en aquella mujer ni en otra cosa además de empezar a trabajar en el nuevo caso. Sin embargo, Sakura creyó que sería conveniente esperar hasta el ya estipulado toque de queda, antes de aparecer de nuevo en el Departamento de Híbridos.

A pesar de la molestia de ambos, ninguno se atrevió a cambiar de canal. Todos tendrían lo mismo, de cualquier forma. La voz del presentador fue sustituida por una más aguda: una mujer que había estado en la conferencia y ofrecía su testimonio.

" _Considero que su actitud negligente hacia la audiencia no hace sino confirmar que las altas esferas están jugando sucio. ¿Qué otras cosas nos esconden? ¿Por qué no fueron capaces de dar la cara y enfrentar a alguien que cuestionaba sus métodos? Sus respuestas parecían planeabas de pies a cabeza y sin una pizca de raciocinio. ¿Que qué pienso de esto? Creo yo que es momento de aceptar que no podemos seguir esperando. Ellos luchan por los híbridos, pero ¿quién lo hace por nosotros?"_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

No era tan alto como me había parecido aquella noche en el tejado; a decir verdad, teníamos una estatura similar e incluso un color de cabello muy parecido. Sin embargo, el suyo era largo y estaba atado en una cola de caballo, con un mechón que cubría la mitad de su rostro. También sus ojos (o al menos su ojo visible) eran de color azul, pero el suyo parecía un tono más claro o así lo hacía parecer las manchas bajo sus párpados.

Se había negado a hablar desde su llegada, pero mantenía todo el tiempo una sonrisa socarrona que se ensanchó cuando atravesé la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Según sabía, llevaba horas ahí, porque se había negado a ir a una celda para él y la noche anterior había permanecido en la enfermería.

Me detuve un momento para observar la venda que cubría su torso. No tenía camisa y podía ver las marcas de golpes y arañazos repartidos en parte de su pecho, espalda y brazos. Supuse que debía dolerle, porque también había negado el sedante, pero no parecía afectado por ello.

— Si supiera tu nombre podría insultarte con más propiedad — Dije al cerrar la puerta. Aquella sala no era tan grande como la anterior, pero sí lo suficientemente espaciosa como para sentarme a tres metros de distancia. En vez de hacerlo, me coloqué del otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

Sonrió un poco más y se encogió de hombros.

— Deidara.

— ¿Nombre completo?

— No tendrás tanta suerte — Respondió, pero al cabo de un momento hizo un gesto de fastidio —. No tengo apellido.

Arqueé la ceja.

— Eso no es posible.

— ¿Te parece? — Preguntó mordaz —. Aunque, pensándolo bien, es más probable que no lo recuerde a que no haya tenido alguna vez. Como sea; no es importante, ni necesario.

Abrió un poco las piernas y cruzó los brazos. No lucía mínimamente intimidado, ni había en él la más mínima señal de que llevara horas sin alimento ni descanso, a pesar de que había perdido mucha sangre.

— Hablemos de tus cicatrices — Dije y señalé con la vista hacia un golpe especialmente llamativo debajo de su clavícula.

— Claro, hablemos de esta primero — Exclamó gustoso al tiempo que descubría la otra mitad de su rostro. Ya los enfermeros me habían advertido, pero era extraño ver una placa de metal donde debía de haber estado un ojo similar al que me veía con tanta diversión. La ceja estaba intacta y el metal parecía diseñado especialmente para cubrir esa zona sin molestar a su portador. No pude evitar una mueca —. ¿Te gusta?

— Es peculiar, pero no de mi estilo. Prefiero adornos más discretos — Señalé la placa sobre mi cuello. Curiosamente, su expresión fue más exagerada que la mía momentos antes.

— He visto esas mierdas en acción; qué mala suerte tienes — Chasqueó la lengua y apartó la vista, como si aquello le hubiera ofendido.

— Agradezco tu preocupación — Iba a reclamarme, pero no se lo permití —. En realidad, yo me refería a la que tienes en la clavícula.

Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son heridas comunes. Cosas del oficio, tú sabes.

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué oficio hablamos?

Se quedó completamente quieto por un momento, al volver su vista a la mía. Después, sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y una risa ronca emergió de lo profundo de su garganta. De cuando en cuando arrugaba el ceño como si le doliera reír y a veces dejaba escapar una carcajada que rebotaba en todo el lugar. Apreté los dientes y me limité a verlo con el ceño fruncido hasta que se tranquilizó poco después. No supe de dónde saqué la paciencia.

— Naruto, por favor, no hay necesidad de esto — La mención de mi nombre me dejó de piedra. No se lo había dicho en ningún momento y repasando la persecución, tampoco había manera de que lo hubiera escuchado de alguien más —. No voy a decirte nada de lo que verdaderamente quieres saber.

— ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que de verdad quiero saber?

— Porque todo mundo lo sabe — Respondió, como si le hubiera preguntado algo excesivamente obvio —. Y deberías entender de una vez que no lo conseguirás, Naruto.

Hice lo posible por no mostrarme nervioso. Aquello estaba muy cercano a ser una amenaza.

— Tengo mis medios, ¿sabes? Hay muchas cosas que puedo conseguir.

— Eres bienvenido a intentarlo, pero no te resultará — Colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza y suspiró. Cerró los ojos —. Él ha planeado todo a la perfección; difícilmente te darás cuenta de lo que pasa hasta que lo tengas enfrente.

El miedo dio paso al enojo, posteriormente a la impotencia. Su seguridad resultaba abrumadora, pero me obligué a pensar que realmente podíamos conseguirlo. Habíamos descubierto su forma de espiarnos, reforzado la seguridad y ahora Deidara tenía tras su cabeza un chip de rastreo. Pero él lo sabía, y aun así parecía tan tranquilo…

— Hablemos de tu gran herida, Deidara, esa que te cubres con el cabello.

— Muy interesante, ¿verdad? — Se apartó el mechón de nueva cuenta —. Me la hizo Itachi Uchiha, hace muchos años. A pesar de ser un niño, era un gran hijo de puta.

— ¿Una pelea en su laboratorio? — Cuestioné. Me resultaba perturbador que sonriera como si se tratara de un recuerdo muy grato.

— Sí, les gustaba hacernos pelear. Al menos agradezco haberle roto la pierna, aunque él se curó y volvió a caminar… Seguramente, claro — Puso los ojos en blanco —. Ponerme un ojo nuevo habría sido fácil, ¿sabes? Sólo que decidieron dejarme la cuenca vacía; tal vez creían que podría guardar comida ahí o algo parecido… Creo que alguna vez lo intenté…

Fruncí el ceño ante la imagen mental. Rió suavemente.

— ¿Nunca tuviste oportunidad de vengarte de Itachi Uchiha?

— Está muerto, ¿no? — Respondió con fastidio —. Murió antes que yo y supongo que es todo lo que puedo pedir — Cambió su postura: bajó sus manos y recargó sus codos en sus rodillas, sin dejar de mirarme —. ¿Algo más?

No le sacaría una respuesta directa, de eso ya podía estar seguro. Tendría que intentar otra cosa o acceder al suero de verdad que Sakura había prometido. Si bien usar aquello era fácil, también dejaba secuelas en el sujeto, que a veces se presentaban incluso antes de que terminara el efecto.

— ¿Por qué tu nuevo amo no te ha dado un ojo de repuesto? — Crucé los brazos —. ¿Por qué sólo una fea placa?

— Él no es mi amo — Reclamó de inmediato; me permití una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿ok? Eso no quiere decir que yo le obedezca en todo momento como un perro.

— Curioso, porque no he sido yo quien lo ha insinuado de esa manera — Arqueé la ceja —. ¿Te sientes como un perro frente a él? Me suena probable.

— No soy el perro de nadie, Naruto estúpido — Escupió. Por un momento pareció que iba a acercarse para golpearme, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Para mi horror, sonrió de nuevo —. Tu hermano, en cambio, es otra historia.

Traté de no cambiar el gesto, pero aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

— Desgraciadamente, él no es el que me importa en estos momentos.

— ¿Seguro que no? — Preguntó burlón —. Porque Menma es una pieza importante en todo esto; deberías aprovechar.

Lo miré con odio, pero me obligué a calmarme. Aún si lo que decía al final era pura estupidez, algo podía rescatar de ello para utilizarlo en su contra y hacerle perder los estribos de nuevo. Aparentemente, estaba frente a alguien bastante voluble y de carácter explosivo, lo cual al final resultaba conveniente si quería información que él no supiera guardar.

— Si tan seguro estás de que me importa, habla entonces.

— No engañas a nadie con eso — Afirmó con una sonrisa, misma que se borró apenas un momento después —. Tu hermano es un gran imbécil que le lame los huevos al jefe desde que llegó. Es hipócrita, un odioso de mierda y decididamente la persona más detestable que conozco. Lo único que deseo para él es una muerte dolorosa y que se lleve con él a sus amiguitos de mierda y a todo aquel que alguna vez haya creído que él valía la pena.

Me sentí complacido de mí mismo cuando evalué el impacto de sus palabras. Dolían, sí, me habría sorprendido que no fuera así; pero era fácil recordarme que no se trataba de mi hermano, sino de un imbécil tan centrado en matarme que incluso me había advertido que vigilara a Sasuke, aun cuando pertenecían a un mismo bando.

— ¿Eso es todo? Creí que dirías algo verdaderamente sorprendente — Negué levemente con la cabeza —. Me has decepcionado.

El ambiente entre nosotros se tensó de forma inmediata con ese comentario. La mirada de Deidara despedía odio y su mandíbula se tensó al punto en que temí que se rompiera los dientes. Sus manos se volvieron puños, su ceño se frunció. Estuve a nada de sacar el arma de mi bolsillo trasero al temer un ataque.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Yo no soy alguien que pueda decepcionar a los demás, Naruto — Alzó sus manos, las palmas abiertas. Los enfermeros también me habían advertido de eso, pero los pequeños huecos en sus palmas eran mucho más perturbadores que la placa en su rostro —. He hecho cosas a mi cuerpo por amor a algo que pocos conocen realmente: el arte. Entiendo que no seas capaz de comprenderlo y que tal vez tu pequeño cerebro se sienta decepcionado. Pero te sorprenderé, juro que lo haré.

Sin duda se trataba de un sujeto muy extraño, pero tampoco podía permitir que me notara afectado por sus palabras. Así que carraspeé.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Menma? — Me encogí de hombros —. ¿Le harás una pintura que refleje tu odio hacia él?

Intentó reír, pero noté que mis palabras le habían calado en lo más profundo. Su labio inferior estaba visiblemente hinchado debido a la fuerza con que lo había mordido antes. Desvió su vista a cualquier lado para evitar mi mirada y abrió y cerró las manos compulsivamente.

Aparentemente, él también hacía un esfuerzo por controlarse, lo que lejos de tranquilizarme, me hizo dudar. No parecía alguien que vacilara al momento de atacar, pero aquello claramente rebasaba su capacidad de control. ¿Le habrían dado la orden de no intentar nada? No sonaba lógico.

— Tu hermano apenas y merece un poco de mi mezcla explosiva dentro de su garganta, pero admito que sí, alguna vez he pensado en convertirlo en una de mis obras de arte — Me miró de una forma que me hizo dudar que estuviera hablando siquiera con alguien cuerdo —. Sería un bonito recuerdo, en realidad.

Rodé los ojos, aunque la imagen de una explosión en la garganta de mi hermano me despertaba algo parecido a la náusea. Me recargué mejor en mi lugar y suspiré largamente.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de la noche en que enterré una de mis balas en tu costado? — Sonreí —. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

— Cosas del oficio y nada más — Respondió con ligereza.

— Entonces supongo que tu oficio es algo similar al espionaje, porque estoy seguro de haberte visto desde mi ventana muy concentrado en el edificio.

— Puede ser, o puede ser que haya pensado que esa chica pelirrosa de la segunda planta se veía muy caliente y estaba buscando la manera de acercarme a ella.

Me sorprendía que sus evasivas fueran puras estupideces. Sentí mi paciencia al límite.

— ¿Y supongo que pensabas compartirla con el resto de tus amigos?

Rodó los ojos, nuevamente ofendido.

— No son mis amigos, idiota, se trata de MÍ escuadrón — Afirmó enfadado —. Siguen mis órdenes, y si yo hubiera pedido en ese momento que quemaran el lugar, lo habrían hecho.

Así que trabajaban en escuadrones. Aunque no era una absoluta sorpresa, aquello sin duda era un avance.

— ¿Dónde están ellos ahora?

— Donde deben estar — Respondió a la defensiva —. No les he pedido en ningún momento que intenten rescatarme.

— ¿Tan fácil es que tu jefe te sustituya?

Había estado en lo cierto, lo supe por la ira enmarcada en su gesto. Volvió a su postura anterior con los brazos cruzados y me observó fijamente durante un buen rato. Lo que sea que hubiera sacado de su análisis, lo complació.

— Todos somos sustituibles, piezas para usar y desechar — Sonrió y sus ojos se entrecerraron —. Creí que Sasuke te lo había dejado claro.

En ese momento, que se me figuró tan lento, mi mente empezó a contemplar los posibles desenlaces. Si bien sabía que podía ocurrir algo como eso, no estaba en absoluto preparado. Sentí la ira y la bilis amenazando mi esófago y todos mis músculos tensándose en contra de mi voluntad.

Aferré la mesa, respiré en silencio con dificultad. Podía matarlo incluso y no tendría motivos para sentir una pizca de culpa, pero mi cuerpo no respondía y al cabo de unos segundos dejó de parecer buena idea. Sabía que el autocontrol no me duraría para siempre.

— Es cuestión de tiempo para que te des cuenta, Naruto — Dijo en voz baja, pero era evidente que sabía que lo escuchaba. Habría escuchado esa horrorosa voz aún si estuviera debajo del agua, que era como me sentía.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí captó algo más, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunté. Lo único que obtuve en respuesta fue una mirada de superioridad.

Y supe que todo aquel teatro sólo había tenido un objetivo.

Lo entendí justo cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar.

Saqué mi arma justo cuando la pared explotó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	33. Capítulo 32: Sacrificios

_**Capítulo 32: Sacrificios**_

 **Naruto.**

Fue como estar suspendido en la nada, al menos durante un instante. Mis ojos se cerraron y sentí el golpe de calor y aire, la onda expansiva que me arrojaba hacia atrás en un vuelo desenfrenado, hasta que mi espalda impactó con fuerza en la pared.

Algo crujió, no supe si mis huesos o el concreto tras de mí. Mis rodillas golpearon en el piso y no encontraba aire para poder respirar correctamente. No podía ver ni escuchar nada.

Mi cuerpo no respondió cuando traté de moverme, aunque conseguí apoyar mis manos en una superficie y en esa sensación me centré en lo que el mundo dejaba de ser una locura sin pies ni cabeza. Todo daba vueltas y temblaba; me dolían muchas partes del cuerpo y no estaba seguro de poder levantarme.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente distinguí el silbido del aire en mis oídos, trozos de concreto contra mis palmas y el picor del polvo sobre mis pestañas, que a su vez me impedía abrir los ojos. Recuperé el aire y tosí por el humo. Una punzada en la parte derecha de mi frente me dijo que tenía una herida en esa zona.

Una extraña vibración a mi derecha se convirtió en una voz al tiempo en que desaparecía mi agarre sobre el suelo. Distinguí manos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sonó tan lejana que me costó averiguar que se trataba de Sakura. Hice lo posible por asentir, pero aún me encontraba desubicado y abrir los ojos en aquel momento no era lo mejor. Noté que trataba de ponerme en pie y le ayudé al apoyarme sobre una pared.

Necesité de otro par de minutos para poder abrir los ojos y enfocar lo que tenía enfrente.

La sala de interrogatorios había quedado deshecha; un enorme boquete en la pared contraria indicaba el sitio de la explosión y los escombros habían volado y creado huecos en las paredes. La puerta y gran parte del espejo unidireccional habían sido bloqueados por la mesa y un enorme trozo de concreto apoyado en esta. El espejo roto me respondió a la pregunta inmediata de cómo Sakura había llegado hasta mí.

— ¿Se lo llevaron? — Pregunté, apenas dos segundos antes de que me diera cuenta de lo estúpido del cuestionamiento. Sin embargo, Sakura asintió.

— Ya los están siguiendo; partieron en cuanto sonaron las primeras alarmas — Sus ojos frenéticos estaban sobre mí, buscando heridas y golpes que fueran de peligro. Se veía angustiada y no pude evitar la sensación de culpabilidad cuando me separé de la pared, más recuperado.

— Tengo que alcanzarlos.

— Tienen que revisarte la herida en la cabeza — Se apuró a decir.

— Me la revisarán después, Sakura — Me aparté de su agarre —. Soy el único que puede seguirles el paso.

— Sabes que eso no es cierto — Reprochó, pero dejé de escucharla cuando corrí hacia el espejo roto para llegar al pasillo. Ignoré sus gritos pidiendo que volviera y bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, saqué el comunicador, milagrosamente intacto, de mi bolsillo izquierdo.

— ¿Kiba? — Hablé entre jadeos. Había llegado a la entrada y giré a la izquierda, hacia donde dejé mi auto. Un breve vistazo a mi alrededor bastó para saber el impacto de la explosión: unos cuantos heridos por los escombros que habían caído en el pavimento y un poste de luz derribado, cuyos cables terminaron sobre un par de autos.

— _Mierda, estás vivo —_ Fue la respuesta en el comunicador. A pesar del tono, distinguí alivio en sus palabras.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Llegué hasta mi auto y luego de pelearme un par de segundos con la llave, me dejé caer en el asiento del conductor. Mi cabeza palpitaba, pero tenía que alcanzarlos cuanto antes.

— _Vamos por la principal; me parece que ellos tratan de evitarnos yendo por la paralela, pero hasta ahorita no se han desviado más allá._

Coloqué la llave en el switch y la giré; el auto no tardó en encender.

— ¿Cuántos son? — Pregunté.

— _De un rápido vistazo puedo decirte que diez, pero no estoy muy seguro —_ Se interrumpió y aproveché para incorporarme al tráfico. El caos que dejaba atrás pronto fue sustituido por el sonido del motor y sentí mi pulso acelerarse —. _Francamente, ni siquiera entiendo a dónde van. No creo que Deidara les haya escondido que está siendo rastreado._

— ¿Dónde los alcanzo? — Giré a la derecha con brusquedad al recordar un atajo conocido, con lo que me gané un improperio de parte de un conductor apurado al que obligué a frenar.

Kiba tardó en contestar. Por el sonido, supe que se comunicaba con alguien más.

— _Joder, Naruto, ¿vienes herido? Sakura está echando chispas —_ Me mordí el labio ante el comentario. A pesar de que se trató de un acuerdo general, había unas cuantas cosas que no quedaron del todo claras.

— Sólo yo puedo activar las trampas — Admití —. Sólo acepta mi comando de voz.

Se hizo una pausa.

— _¿No se supone que Sakura también podía hacerlo?_

— Sólo si yo le daba autorización, cosa que no hice.

Un silencio incómodo, sólo roto por mis cambios de dirección y la estática del otro lado.

— _¡Eres un imbécil! —_ Reprochó al cabo de un momento —. _¡¿Qué demonios querías probar?!_

— No quiero que se metan con ella si esto no resulta. Ya ha pasado bastante — Respondí. Estaba consciente de que no había sido una opción muy acertada, pero no podía evitar pensar en los posibles titulares que parecerían al día siguiente, si es que ocurría lo peor y Deidara escapaba junto con su gente.

No iba a permitirlo. Poco después, un giro a la derecha me dejó en la calle principal. Unos metros más adelante, la comitiva que dirigía Kiba avanzaba a gran velocidad, compuesta por varios automóviles y motos en una formación cerrada.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios hablamos de eso ahora?! ¡Estoy aquí atrás, prepárense para abordarlos!

Kiba suspiró con fastidio antes de dar las órdenes.

— _¡Ya escucharon al jefe! ¡Todo el flanco izquierdo irá hasta la 33 girando en la siguiente, y el derecho dos calles más allá! ¡El resto se queda conmigo para encerrarlos!_

Al momento, la comitiva se dividió. Los que giraron pasarían de la calle paralela, donde venían los objetivos, y el resto permanecería en esa calle hasta que Kiba o yo diéramos otra orden. El rugido de los motores resonó en la calle con fuerza y agradecí internamente que no fuera la idea pasar desapercibidos.

Apenas desaparecieron de la vista, la moto que encabezaba al resto alzó una mano y se rezagó. Aceleré para quedar a su altura lo antes posible.

— ¡¿Ya se hizo la evacuación?! — Pregunté.

— ¡Las zonas dos y tres están libres, pero en la primera aún hay civiles! — Respondió Kiba.

— ¡Manténganse al margen hasta la segunda zona!

Asintió con ímpetu antes de alejarse, lo que me permitió doblar finalmente a la izquierda y, momentos después, llegar a la calle donde venían nuestros objetivos.

Alcé la vista. Kiba no había estado tan equivocado. Eran cerca de quince y se desplazaban por los tejados de los edificios a gran velocidad, saltando entre ellos sin detenerse siquiera a tomar un respiro. Desde esa distancia, podía notar que cada figura tenía ropas negras y un pasamontañas que impedía observar su rostro, pero al parecer Deidara no había tenido tiempo de colocarse el suyo y corría sosteniéndose el brazo, que chorreaba sangre. Seguramente parte de la explosión había alcanzado a dañarlo, pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo.

En cuanto aparecí en su campo de visión, aceleraron el paso. El sujeto que iba junto a Deidara desvió la vista un momento en mi dirección y parecía tener intención de lanzar algo que sujetaba en su mano derecha. Mis manos se apretaron sobre el volante y todo mi cuerpo se tensó, a la espera. Sin embargo, algo le hizo dudar y en vez de atacar, gritó algo a los demás que les hizo tomar distancia entre ellos.

Hasta ese momento, había hecho lo posible por moverme con la cabeza fría, pero cuando vi que planeaban dividirse, la posibilidad de que se escaparan en grupos y se perdieran entre las calles paralelas, me hizo activar la primera trampa sin detenerme apenas a pensarlo.

— ¡Zona uno, ahora! — Grité al comunicador.

Al momento, el aire se llenó con el atronador sonido de disparos; desde todas direcciones, de cada uno de los tejados de la zona. Había francotiradores con las armas listas que apuntaban a las figuras oscuras. No permitir que se separaran había sido la primera instrucción y, al obligarlos a bajar, quedaban a merced de los hombres de Kiba y del resto de las trampas.

Vi a varios de ellos retorcerse debido a heridas que no habían podido evitar, sin dejar de correr. Sin embargo, algunos recibieron el impacto en las piernas y cayeron antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa. El resto del grupo no se detuvo por ellos.

Se escuchó otra orden a lo lejos y los que seguían en pie se precipitaron, a unísono, al pavimento frente a mí. Aceleré el auto, con toda la intención de alcanzarlos y derribarlos de ser posible, cuando ellos decidieron continuar la persecución sobre la acera.

Una repentina pausa en su andar me obligó a dejar de maldecir. No venían desarmados, y al sentir varias pistolas apuntando en mi dirección, apenas tuve tiempo de agacharme antes de múltiples disparos hicieran añicos las ventanas y el parabrisas.

Cerré los ojos. Distinguí trozos de cristal impactar en mi espalda y parte de mi nuca. Algunos se incrustaron en la mano que no había abandonado el volante e incluso quedaron prendados a mi cabello.

Podía frenar y hacer un esfuerzo por alcanzar mi arma, botada en el asiento trasero desde aquella mañana. Sin embargo, mi prioridad era mantener el comunicador y saber en qué momento dar la próxima orden, aún si ello implicaba quedar rezagado.

Un brusco impacto me dijo que había perdido el rumbo y me había estrellado con alguno de los vehículos estacionados. Pisé el freno. Los disparos no se detuvieron hasta que el auto lo hizo por completo. Pasos apresurados fueron lo último que se escuchó antes de un inusual silencio, pues el enfrentamiento en los tejados también había terminado.

Conseguí enderezarme poco a poco, pendiente por si cualquiera de ellos se había quedado para matarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas, pero pude darme cuenta del estado del auto por el humo de la cajuela y supe que no tenía de otra más que continuar a pie.

Salí del vehículo todavía a rastras, sosteniendo mi arma en una mano temblorosa, más aturdido por la falta de sonidos que por mis propias heridas. Comencé a correr, consciente de que no estaban muy lejos ya de la siguiente zona y que, si demoraba más tiempo, ellos podrían atravesarla.

La ausencia de transeúntes (ya fuera por la evacuación o los disparos) me dio la oportunidad de correr tan rápido como lo requería. Con el arma en alto, divisé sus siluetas a lo lejos, sobre la acera. El cabello de Deidara ondeaba con el viento, rubio en unas partes y cubierto de sangre en otras, y me permitió fijar el objetivo antes de disparar.

Otro de ellos, sin embargo, se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y lo hizo a un lado. La bala no le dio a ninguno, pero los hizo detenerse y aproveché para intentar un segundo disparo.

Esta vez dio en el hombro del otro sujeto, que se retorció un momento antes de gritar algo a Deidara para que continuara corriendo. Sacó su arma y me apuntó con ella. Apenas vaciló unos instantes antes de disparar, por lo que debí detenerme y refugiarme en uno de los coches estacionados. Desde esa posición y con las rodillas sobre el pavimento, traté de atacar nuevamente, pero el sujeto ya había reanudado su marcha y colocado tras Deidara, como si con ello buscara protegerlo.

— Maldición — Iba a buscar cartuchos en los bolsillos cuando distinguí algo a lo lejos: un par de figuras rectangulares y de color oscuro, colocadas en las paredes externas de los edificios el principio de la próxima calle.

Bocinas.

Saqué el comunicador de nuevo, a espera de que el grupo completo entrara a la segunda zona. Uno de ellos volvió la vista en mi dirección y, al ver que no me movía, se detuvo un momento y observó hacia todas direcciones. Noté que se percató de las bocinas, y que trató de advertirle al resto con un grito. Aún si todos se hubieran detenido en ese momento, no había forma de que escaparan.

— Zona dos — Dije al comunicador —. ¡Ahora!

Probar aquella trampa había sido el infierno, pero estaba bastante conforme con los resultados.

Un pitido horrorosamente agudo se dejó oír a través de las bocinas y rebotó en las paredes de los edificios y casas. Un par más al final de esa calle y todas las paralelas, creaban un efecto envolvente del que me había librado a tiempo, pero ellos habían quedado atrapados.

Era un sonido especialmente insoportable para un híbrido y que tenía severos efectos en ellos. Los vi retorcerse, tropezar e incluso algunos se quitaron sus máscaras porque comenzaron a sufrir arcadas. Varios, desesperados, intentaron golpear sus cabezas contra lo que hubiera a su paso en un intento de desviar el dolor sobre sus oídos a otras partes del cuerpo.

Sonreí con suficiencia al ver que ninguno parecía capaz de continuar, aunque yo mismo sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. El pitido parecía tomar forma de una aguja enorme que se clavaba en cada uno de mis oídos y, por un momento efímero, me lamenté de que ellos tuvieran que sufrir un dolor cien veces peor.

Por sobre ese sonido alcancé a distinguir el de los motores de la comitiva de Kiba y pronto los vi cubriendo ambos extremos de la calle. Aparentemente, lo habíamos conseguido.

Entonces uno de ellos, al que había herido en el brazo antes, se enderezó de repente, alzó su pasamontañas y abrió la boca. Desde esa distancia, no supe qué intentaba hasta que logré escuchar por sobre el pitido.

Gritaba, en un intento de hacer frente al sonido que le aturdía con uno propio. Una técnica inútil y que no le duraría mucho tiempo. Debía saberlo, porque su siguiente movimiento fue alzar el arma hacia una de las bocinas y disparar dos veces hasta que dejó de funcionar.

— ¡No! — Comencé a correr y grité al comunicador, con la esperanza de que Kiba me escuchara —. ¡Disparen ya! ¡No los dejen recuperarse!

El sonido era insoportable, pero sin el efecto envolvente no tenía el mismo impacto en el cuerpo. Fue evidente cuando varios consiguieron enderezarse y comenzaron a defenderse de los ataques del grupo de Kiba, aunque varios no volvieron a levantarse. Utilizaron los coches estacionados como protección y se deshicieron del resto de las bocinas tal y como lo había hecho su compañero. Éste, en cambio, ayudó a Deidara a ponerse en pie y junto con otros cuatro de ellos, entraron a un pequeño callejón casi al final de la calle.

El intercambio de disparos continuaba frente a mí y debí correr con la cabeza gacha y la esperanza de no morir a manos de mi propio equipo. Esquivé como pude a la mayoría de los híbridos, más centrados en el resto de los míos, y para cuando llegué al callejón, gran parte de ellos había dejado de atacar debido a las heridas.

Como esperaba, seguían allí. No se habían animado a escalar y arriesgarse a que los francotiradores acabaran con ellos; tampoco a morir en la refriega que habían dejado atrás. Sin embargo, todos tenían sus armas en alto, apuntando en mi dirección como si me estuvieran esperando.

Los imité y alcé mi arma para apuntar al que se encontraba a la cabeza, pero no se inmutó. Sangraba de la herida en el hombro y por el tono oscuro a los lados de su pasamontañas, supe que sus oídos también habían resultado dañados. Un par de metros más allá, Deidara trataba de detener el flujo de sangre sin dejar de apuntarme y otros cuatro lo rodeaban en un aparente intento de protegerlo.

— Da la vuelta, Naruto; no queremos problemas contigo — La voz era diferente debido al pasamontañas, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para poder confundirla. El vuelco en mi pecho, sin embargo, no fue del todo inesperado. Cuando distinguí sus ojos fríos fijos en los míos, me recorrió un breve escalofrío.

— ¿Por qué debería? — Respondí, retador. Habíamos llegado demasiado lejos como para detenerme por una advertencia tan pobre. Los acorralados eran ellos, no nosotros, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Menma me observó con furia contenida antes de desviar la vista un momento al escenario tras de mí. No le imité, pero por la voz de Kiba, que gritaba órdenes por lo alto, supe que habían terminado con el resto y ahora buscaban abrirse paso al callejón para secundarme.

— Todavía tenemos unos trucos bajo la manga — Respondió socarrón —. Y no creo que quieras morir hoy, ¿o sí?

Deidara había terminado de preparar su torniquete y se enderezó para mirarme. El resto no cambió su postura, pero por muchas armas que hubiera apuntando a mi frente, noté que ninguno parecía tener intenciones reales de disparar.

¿Un distractor entonces? Pero no podía apartar la mirada de Menma, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y cuyas intenciones eran mucho más visibles. Apreté el arma en mis manos, mi índice presionando suavemente el gatillo a espera de lo peor.

— No tengo problema, si con ello ustedes terminan donde los quiero — Exclamé con desprecio y di un paso al frente. Maldije internamente cuando Menma no retrocedió. Sólo suspiró.

— Lo lamento, nii-san — Su mirada volvió a desviarse tras de mí, pero no hacia los hombres que ya entraban con las armas en alto, ni siquiera a un punto muerto. Sino algo pequeño, a la entrada del callejón, que distinguí por el brillo verdoso en su pupila —, pero no será hoy.

El arma cambió tan rápido de dirección que no pude evitar el disparo. Sin embargo, sí sostuve su muñeca, y el contacto me provocó tanto miedo como repudio. Al mismo tiempo, el callejón se llenaba de un humo denso que bloqueó mi vista por completo.

Escuché disparos; alguno de ellos pasó rozando mi antebrazo y ahogué un grito de dolor. Menma comenzó a moverse, pero me negué a soltarlo. Luego de un breve forcejeo, un dolor agudo en el dorso de mi mano me obligó a hacerlo, no sin antes saber la dirección que habían tomado.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un puñado de tropezones, raspones y pisadas al tratar de pasar entre mis propios hombres. El no ver me ponía especialmente nervioso y fallaba mi respiración cuando llegué a la boca del callejón.

Parpadee inútilmente. No dejé de correr hasta que llegué a una parte donde el humo era mucho menos denso. Escuché exclamaciones de mi propio equipo y la voz de Kiba, que me buscaba.

Saqué el localizador y comprobé la dirección que había tomado Deidara. Justo entonces, Kiba consiguió salir de la nube de humo tras de mí.

— ¿A dónde mierda se fueron?

— Están muy cerca de la zona tres — Murmuré —. No podrán salir de ahí, pero no debemos entrar tampoco.

— ¿Qué sugieres? — Espetó.

— Habrá que acercarnos lo más posible. Tiene un radio de cerca de un kilómetro; debería ser suficiente.

Asintió brevemente antes de correr hacia su vehículo, estacionado en medio de la acera.

— ¿Qué hay de tus hombres? — Pregunté.

— Pueden encargarse de ellos mismos — Respondió y se subió a la moto. Luego de un momento le imité, al tomar una de su comitiva, y pisamos el acelerador a fondo.

Nos encaminamos con rapidez a la dirección que señalaba el radar.

Habían dejado la calle principal para tomar una paralela especialmente angosta. Unos cuantos giros después estábamos en ella. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los motores, que rebotaba en cada edificio y opacaba el silencio aplastante.

— Están desesperados, ¿no lo crees? — Kiba se mantenía a mi lado, sin apartar la vista de la carretera —. La Élite, quiero decir.

Fruncí el ceño y me limité a asentir. No era el mejor momento para discutir los pros y contras de sus nuevas medidas, que ni siquiera eran tales dado que sería imposible construir algo tan elaborado en unos pocos días. Sin embargo, sí había deseado no tener que llegar a aquel punto y que todo se hubiera acabado en la trampa anterior.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de distinguir nuevamente sus siluetas. El problema en esta ocasión era que no estaban todos: sólo había tres personas frente a nosotros y no distinguía entre ellas a Deidara. De un vistazo al localizador, me percaté de que éste había cambiado bruscamente su posición y se encontraba dos calles a la izquierda, seguramente resguardado por Menma.

— ¡Deidara no está aquí, tendremos que separarnos! — Grité a Kiba.

— ¡Dobla a la derecha en la próxima calle, yo haré…!

Lo que sea que iba a decir fue bruscamente interrumpido por una fuerte explosión, justo frente a nosotros. Trozos de cristal de los autos estacionados estallaron tan cerca que algunos se encajaron en mi rostro. Perdí el control de la moto y sentí el giro completo que dio antes de estrellarse con el borde de la acera.

Fui expulsado hacia adelante y pronto sentí mi brazo izquierdo y parte de mi rostro estrellarse contra el suelo. El golpe me dejó lo suficientemente desorientado como para no tratar de levantarme de inmediato, pero el grito de Kiba a la distancia me obligó a levantar el torso para observarlo.

Me tambalee. No podía abrir uno de mis ojos y mi rodilla izquierda protestó, obligándome a apoyar mi peso en la pared.

Alcé la vista. La orden de Kiba era no detenerse si aún estaba en posibilidades de hacer algo. Eso no evitó que frenara un poco para volver la mirada hacia mí, lo que a su vez me permitió distinguir una cosa más.

— ¡Kiba, detente! — Grité. La marca roja sobre el pavimento marcaba el inicio de la trampa y Kiba estaba a sólo unos cuantos metros.

Por un momento, distinguí no sólo la mirada de Kiba sobre mí. Los tres híbridos, aún en la distancia, habían volteado hacia mí dirección al escuchar mi grito. No les di tiempo de pensar cómo salir de aquello.

— ¡Zona tres, ahora! — Grité al comunicador.

De repente, todo ardía. Las llamas lamían mi piel. El olor a quemado penetraba fuertemente en mi nariz. La visión del fuego sobre los edificios, derritiendo los autos y consumiendo todo a su paso, me provocó un escalofrío que por poco consiguió que cayera de nuevo.

Debí repetirme varias veces que estaba muy lejos del fuego como para que me dañara, que no había peligro y que Kiba se había salvado de aquello por muy poco. Los escalofríos fueron disminuyendo conforme las primeras llamaradas desaparecieron y pude acercarme a Kiba cojeando levemente.

Aún sobre la motocicleta, contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza los manubrios.

— Lanzallamas — Susurró, completamente conmocionado —, son un montón de malditos lanzallamas…

Colocados entre los edificios y semiocultos por una capa de pintura grisácea, los lanzallamas se activaban con sensores de movimiento. De inicio se habían encendido todos, pero en ese momento sólo había unos activos a la distancia, que señalaban exactamente dónde se encontraban nuestros objetivos.

— Están locos — Dijo Kiba, un poco más recuperado —. ¡Están completamente locos! ¡Naruto, esto no es normal!

— No es momento de detenernos a pensar en ello — Le corté.

— ¡Me dijiste que esta trampa abarcaba diez calles de largo y ancho! ¡Es una completa locura!

— ¡Basta, Kiba! — Grité, a nada de dejarme llevar por los nervios —. Yo no las elegí, ¿sabes?

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero desistió con un corto movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Puedes seguir? — Preguntó al darle un leve vistazo a mi pierna. Asentí.

— Iré por Deidara, tú encárgate de estos tres.

— ¿No sería mejor que yo fuera por ellos?

Apreté los dientes.

— El cabrón de Menma está con él; es muy peligroso que vayas tú solo.

El calor alrededor había disminuido. Los lanzallamas seguían activos, pero al parecer ninguno de los objetivos había conseguido salir de ahí; seguramente muy malheridos para continuar. El olor de plástico y pintura quemada, más el que desprende el metal al fundirse, invadió mis fosas nasales. A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión, seguramente del motor de algún auto, al tiempo que el poste que había cerca de la entrada de la calle caía debido a su base fundida.

Me permití un breve suspiro antes de desactivar la trampa con un nuevo comando.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentarlo, Naruto?

La voz de Kiba era de enojo, pero noté cierta vacilación. Al girarme de nuevo hacia él, me percaté de su expresión retadora y sus puños apretados. Me encogí de hombros.

— Soy un híbrido, quiero pensar que tengo más posibilidades.

— Un híbrido malherido, por si no lo has notado — Me espetó —. Si vas allá en ese estado, Menma te hará trizas.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que él está mejor que yo? — Le pregunté con cierto reproche. Parecía totalmente seguro de que la trampa no había funcionado.

Mordió su labio inferior. La mitad de su rostro, iluminado por el fuego todavía ardiendo a cierta distancia, dejó ver su vacilación. No pude evitar tensarme, repentinamente ansioso de darle un golpe en la cara.

— Lo único que sé es que Sakura me matará si dejo que te pase algo — Terminó.

Exploté.

— ¡Por tus pretextos estúpidos estamos perdiendo tiempo, Kiba! — Señalé a la calle, ardiente, llena de humo y cenizas —. ¡Dame tu estúpida moto y terminemos con esto!

Era una orden y seguía siendo su superior. Aún en aquella situación, mi palabra era la que tenía verdadero peso. Esperé que lo entendiera.

Pero luego de una mirada despreciativa, colocó una vez más sus pies sobre el vehículo y aceleró. Apenas tuve tiempo de apartarme antes de que se encaminara a toda velocidad por la avenida que funcionaba de límite, para luego desaparecer dos calles más allá.

— ¡Maldito seas! — Grité, aún a sabiendas de que ya no podía oírme.

Por un momento, no supe que hacer. Volver sobre mis pasos a la moto deshecha no parecía la mejor idea; seguir a Kiba resultaba contraproducente y adentrarme a aquella calle me hacía sentir inútil, ya que el objetivo principal estaba dos calles más allá y no tenía forma de alcanzarlo antes que mi compañero.

Aun así, existía la posibilidad de hacer ambas cosas si me apresuraba. Estaba por adentrarme a la calle, cuando un susurro a mi izquierda me hizo volver el rostro con rapidez.

Fue hasta ese momento que me percaté de que no traía un arma conmigo. Había dejado la mía en mi auto y no tuve la precaución de tomar alguna del equipo incluido en las motocicletas. Sin embargo, mi segundo pensamiento fue que no había posibilidad de que se tratara de ellos.

Me decidí a volver sobre mis pasos, dispuesto a conseguir el arma de la moto arruinada. Un nuevo sonido, esta vez a mi derecha, me hizo detenerme otra vez.

Esperé, deseoso de que mi corazón dejara de latir a esa velocidad. Mis ojos revisaron la zona con frenesí y centré mis oídos en encontrar cualquier sonido que no fuera el crepitar del fuego a unos cuantos metros. El silencio se volvió tan inquietante que me obligué a correr los últimos metros que me separaban de la moto, a pesar del dolor en mi pierna.

Abrí la caja tras el asiento, tomé una pistola corta.

— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

Me quedé helado, con la mano izquierda cerca de una granada de emergencia. Ladeé el rostro lentamente, hasta observar por encima de mi hombro al par de figuras encapuchadas tras de mí.

Si estaban heridos, no parecían muy afectados por ello. Ambos con las armas en alto, se encontraban parados a unos metros de mí. No tenía forma de saber cómo habían llegado hasta ahí luego de haber terminado en la zona de los lanzallamas, aunque existía la posibilidad de que simplemente nunca hubieran entrado.

Mis dedos se cerraron sobre la granada.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? — Pregunté al momento de enderezarme, para finalmente darles la cara.

— No te conviene — La respuesta no fue del mismo que había hablado antes. Sin embargo, sí reconocía la voz, y aún si no lo hubiera hecho, el brillo perla de aquellos ojos era muy característico.

El otro sí era un completo desconocido. Su cabello oscuro amarrado a una coleta y ojos como los de un gato a juzgar por la forma de la pupila. Definitivamente llamaban la atención, pero no recordaba haber visto unos ojos así antes, ni haber _olido_ a ese sujeto alguna vez.

Se hizo un espeso silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por el chisporrotear de las llamas en la calle frente a mí y a la que ellos daban la espalda. Ninguno se movió, ni bajó el arma ni intentó nada. Parecían dispuestos a esperar que yo diera el siguiente paso.

— Creo que soy capaz de decidir eso por mi cuenta — Objeté. No retrocedí, pero tampoco sentía la suficiente confianza como para tratar de acercarme y confiscar sus armas.

— Si fueras capaz, habrías dado la vuelta hace mucho — Volvió a hablar el desconocido —. En realidad, te estamos dando una segunda oportunidad para que recapacites y camines de regreso a ayudar a los heridos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si me niego? — Pregunté con bravuconería. Un momento después, se miraban entre ellos con un deje cómplice.

— Si te niegas, no nos quedará de otra que llevarnos a tu amigo.

Lo primero que pensé, fue que se trataba de una mentira. Había transcurrido muy poco tiempo de que me había separado de él y no era tan tonto como para dejarse capturar con esa facilidad. Aun así, el segundo pensamiento tenía que ver con las capacidades de Menma y la a veces insuficiente habilidad de Kiba con las armas cortas. De pronto, me faltó aire.

— La cosa es simple, y necesitamos que nos digas tu decisión de inmediato — Continuó —. O das la vuelta, o no vuelves a saber de él.

Estaba cansado de ser amenazado, manejado al antojo del resto; que cualquiera pudiera aprovecharse de mí y mi falta de información. Me sentía harto, pero asustado también; no tenía manera de saber si aquello era o no mentira, si valía la pena el riesgo. Estuve impulsado a correr hacia ellos y apartarlos de un empujón, para después gritar el nombre de Kiba con todas mis fuerzas hasta que respondiera.

En vez de ello, me decidí a dar un paso, vacilante, hacia atrás.

Luego otro, y otro más. Sin dejar de verlos en ningún momento, emprendí el camino de vuelta, aunque estuviera caminando de espaldas.

— Creo que eso responde todo — Dijo Neji a su acompañante, pero éste no dejaba de mirarme.

— Lo creeré cuando esté a dos calles de distancia, como mínimo — Respondió secamente. Ninguno bajó el arma.

Tragué saliva, aunque mi boca estuviera prácticamente seca. El crepitar ya leve de los escombros, fue sustituido por el sonido de mis pasos sobre las piedras en el asfalto y mi respiración entrecortada. La distancia entre ellos y yo se volvía más grande a cada paso que daba. En algún momento, se convirtió en una cuenta regresiva.

No me detuve, pero mis pasos fueron más lentos. Mis manos se movían ansiosas a mi costado, con las armas aún aferradas, pero a sabiendas de que un disparo en esa situación no habría servido de nada.

Con ambos pares de ojos sobre los míos, la única advertencia fue el sonido del anillo de metal rebotando en el suelo.

Lancé la granada en su dirección y me aparté tan rápido como pude. Durante un par de tensos segundos, esperé que alguna bala impactara en mi hombro o en los costados. En vez de ello, escuché sus respingos y como se apartaban con rapidez. Una frase quedó interrumpida con la explosión y, sólo entonces, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Maldita sea! — Fue el grito de Neji, seguido por una lluvia de disparos que apenas alcancé a esquivar al adentrarme en la calle. Se detuvieron y, unos instantes después, escuché sus fuertes pasos en mi dirección, tratando de alcanzarme.

Mi cabeza palpitaba y mi corazón parecía a punto de salir expulsado de mi pecho. Mis piernas ardían y mis pulmones buscaban oxígeno desesperadamente en cada inhalación que me permitía. Doblé a la derecha al final de la calle y a la izquierda en la siguiente, haciendo lo posible por ignorar lo cerca que me encontraba de las llamas.

Iba nuevamente a la derecha cuando un disparo alcanzó a rozar mi antebrazo. Me mordí el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero no me detuve.

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar sus respiraciones aún por sobre el pitido en mis oídos. Un doblez más a la izquierda y sentí mi visión nublarse peligrosamente. Fue cuando lo vi, tirado sobre la acera, Deidara a punto de encajar una bala sobre su sien. Apenas me escuché gritar.

— ¡Kiba!

Un disparo, dos golpes, mi cabeza sobre la acera. Un codo sobre mi estómago, ojos azules y una risa estridente que resonó en toda la calle. Deidara parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque la sangre escurriera por su mejilla y tuviera la mitad del rostro quemado.

Era Menma quien me había derribado, pero pude notar lo mucho que le costó levantarse y la facilidad con la que Deidara lo apartó para llegar hasta mí. De un rápido toque a mi bolsillo, me di cuenta de que había perdido el comunicador y que el localizador se había hecho añicos con alguno de los golpes.

— ¡¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien?! — Reclamó a los recién llegados. No pude ver a ninguno porque Deidara aprovechó para darme un fuerte golpe en las costillas. Luego una patada más en el rostro y otra en el estómago, que consiguió sacarme el aire.

Me observó, su pie sobre mi pecho. Me mostró una de sus manos, con un pequeño artefacto redondo colocado en donde antes sólo había un agujero perturbador.

— Dime, ¿de qué sirvió todo tu teatrito? — Preguntó al tiempo que lamía sus labios. Luego volvió a reír mientras sacaba el objeto y lo admiraba como si se tratada de una joya muy valiosa. A pesar del dolor y el mareo, fui capaz de sonreír.

— Mira tu rostro y podrás responderte solo.

Vi su expresión crisparse; sus puños se apretaron y alzó uno de ellos dispuesto a golpearme. Una voz más allá le interrumpió.

— No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos, Deidara.

— Su gente viene hacia acá — Añadió Menma.

— ¡Cállense! — Gritó en respuesta. Volteó a verlos con una expresión repentinamente colérica —. ¡Ustedes no saben nada! ¡No tienen derecho a decirme una sola palabra!

En medio de su alboroto, apenas escuché un susurro a mi derecha, con mi nombre en él. No me permití ladear el rostro por completo, pero distinguí los ojos entreabiertos de Kiba y un leve asentimiento que me decía que estaba bien y consciente; seguramente pensando, tanto como yo, la manera de salir de aquel embrollo.

— ¡Tenemos órdenes, maldita sea! — Exclamó el desconocido. Deidara respondió con una risotada.

— ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo mal? — Preguntó con burla —. ¿Acaso ustedes tienen una mínima idea de cómo funciona esta mierda?

Sentí algo frío sobre mi sien, presionando agresivamente contra mi piel.

— Este pequeño imbécil cree que puede ir por ahí haciendo lo que le venga en gana, jugando a atrapar a los ratones en trampas inútiles. ¿De verdad creen que él aprobará que lo dejemos vivo luego de todo lo que causó?

— Nuestra misión fue sacarte de esa mierda — Respondió Menma con voz sorpresivamente neutra —; si él decide matarlo, será en otra ocasión.

Un bufido exasperado emergió de sus labios cubiertos de sangre. El golpe en la cabeza se veía grave y, hasta donde sabía, aquello debía provocarle un dolor insoportable, que seguramente era también la razón de que actuara así con su propio equipo.

— ¿Y si no hay otra ocasión, Menma? Tú sabes tanto como yo que no falta mucho… — Se interrumpió, respirando ruidosamente —. Él sabrá que lo hice por una buena causa, ¡que tenía motivos de peso para acabar con este imbécil!

Kiba movió levemente los dedos de su mano izquierda, captando mi atención. Cuando fijé mis ojos en los suyos, noté que los movía repetidamente hacia abajo, tratando de pasar inadvertido. No entendí lo que quería hasta que lo vi, cerca de su zapato. Si teníamos suerte, el comunicador aún estaba lo suficientemente entero para funcionar nuevamente.

— Deidara — En esa ocasión, la voz fue de Neji —, si no acatas sus órdenes, lo único que conseguirás será…

— ¡¿Será qué, Neji?! — Le cortó —. ¿Va a quitarme el otro ojo? ¿A quemarme el resto de la cara? ¿O acaso pensará en asesinar a alguien que me importa? — Alguien dio un respingo —. No puede quitarme nada, estúpidos, ¡soy superior a toda su mierda!

Sólo se necesitaba de un leve golpecito para que Kiba pudiera pasarme el comunicador. No necesitaba tenerlo sobre la boca para emitir la orden, pero todo el alboroto alrededor era suficiente para interrumpir la señal, aún si conseguía gritar con el pie de Deidara sobre mi pecho.

Ninguno de ellos parecía tener algo más que decir, por lo que Deidara volteó de nuevo hacia mí, con su sonrisa renovada.

— Escucha, Naruto: él te ha dado ya muchas oportunidades, pero yo no lo haré, ¿sabes? — Advirtió —. Ya he pasado mucho por tu causa, y cuando él sepa que acabé contigo…

— Te asesinará.

Se hizo un tenso silencio. Por un momento, ninguno pareció respirar.

La voz fue de Menma, tan seria y amenazante que no parecía la misma de momentos antes. Desde mi posición no tenía forma de verlo, pero Deidara sí lo hacía, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta, como si le hubieran atrapado en una jugarreta.

Ninguno se movió; ni siquiera Kiba, nervioso de ser escuchado.

— Él lo dijo, ¿no? — Continuó Menma —. Todos son libres de cometer imprudencias, pero se volverán prisioneros de su castigo.

Deidara se apartó un poco y pude ver la expresión sombría de Menma. Tenía una mirada tan penetrante que parecía haber atravesado a su compañero rubio, convirtiéndolo en alguien totalmente distinto al que me había amenazado. El pie de este comenzó a temblar contra mi pecho, su respiración se convirtió en un zumbido extraño y sus manos comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse de forma compulsiva.

Menma se encogió de hombros.

— Ya todos hemos sido testigos de lo que es capaz — Concluyó.

Kiba movió levemente su pie para que la punta de su zapato quedara al lado del aparato. Abrí mi mano, a sabiendas de que no faltaba mucho para que lo arrojara hacia mí, a la vez que trataba de no apartar mi vista de Deidara.

— Te recuerdo que fuiste capturado por cometer un error — Habló Neji, y a juzgar por el respingo del rubio, aquello le tenía verdaderamente inquieto —. No querrás agregar otro a tu lista.

— Yo no… — Se interrumpió; comenzaba a hiperventilar —. Yo sólo quería…

Posó su mirada en cada uno de sus acompañantes, como si buscara apoyo. Cuando ninguno se lo concedió, mantuvo su vista fija en el concreto a unos metros y balanceó su peso entre una pierna y otra.

Comenzaba a faltarme el aire, pero no podía moverme todavía.

— Nunca pude vengarme… — Murmuró —. No pueden quitarme esto también… No pueden.

Bajó la vista al objeto en su mano y volvió a rotarlo con ayuda de sus dedos. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se perdieron en el brillo de la superficie lisa de la pequeña esfera.

Pausó, dejó pasar unos segundos.

De pronto, sonrió.

— Hay sacrificios que tienen que hacerse — Me miró —. ¿No lo crees, Naruto?

Soltó la esfera, que cayó en el espacio que había entre Kiba y yo.

Alguien gritó su nombre, hubo movimientos confusos y tardé demasiado en entender que debía de apartarme.

Luego, todo explotó.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Llegó por mi costado, un puño bajo directo a mis costillas. Conseguí esquivarlo, retrocediendo, y aproveché la nueva posición para tomar su brazo con una mano e intentar inmovilizarla con un codo sobre su espalda. Evidentemente, no funcionó. Temari se liberó casi inmediatamente e intentó con un nuevo golpe a mi rostro, que evadí apenas por un par de centímetros.

Nos apartamos un momento, ambos jadeantes. Segundos después la tenía de nuevo encima, con tres patadas dirigidas a mi rostro y un puñetazo al estómago que desvié con la mano que no tenía en guardia. Al intentar copiarle el movimiento, sostuvo mi pierna y la desvió; también consiguió librarse de mi golpe a su costado. Tres intentos más no dieron efecto y al cuarto mi respiración comenzaba a pesar.

Cuando retrocedí para evadir un golpe hacia mi frente, se movió para atacar por la espalda. Esta vez no conseguí apartarme y su puño terminó impactando en uno de mis hombros. No caí, pero me tambaleé mientras me daba la vuelta con los brazos en alto, listo para otro ataque.

En vez de ello, me encontré con su mirada de desaprobación, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Jadeé un momento antes de arquear mi ceja, preguntando sin palabras.

— Estás distraído — No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Pasó su mirada por mi rostro, como si pudiera ver en él lo que pensaba. Por un momento, pensé que lo haría, y no pude evitar sentirme exageradamente expuesto —, desde que empezamos a entrenar.

Lo primero que encontré al despertar aquella mañana, fue su rostro. Orochimaru le había enviado para que comenzáramos mi entrenamiento. Aunque de inicio quise resistirme, pronto quedó claro que era inútil. Guardarle rencor por lo ocurrido en el despacho de Orochimaru sólo me perjudicaría a mí, porque ella era la única que tenía varias de las respuestas que necesitaba.

Así que habíamos iniciado una relación de camaradería. Temari me enseñaba, yo trataba de memorizar cada palabra, y poníamos a prueba nuestras capacidades físicas hasta que alguno necesitara un descanso. Seis horas con ese acuerdo había logrado hacer la convivencia soportable, al menos hasta ese momento.

Suspiré y pasé el dorso de mi mano por mi frente para apartar unas gotas de sudor. Ella se encontraba en un estado similar, pero no intentó limpiarse. Parecía totalmente concentrada en perforarme con la mirada hasta que le diera una respuesta.

— Lo estoy — Contesté y me encogí de hombros. Ella apretó los labios.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si sigues así, sólo perderemos el tiempo tratando de entrenarte.

Iba a contestarle que no era nada y haría lo posible por concentrarme, pero lo cierto era que tal vez, compartir mi inquietud con ella no resultaba tan malo. Ya me había prometido instruirme lo más posible mientras no perjudicara sus verdaderos objetivos y ciertamente, aquello no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Pero tampoco estaba seguro de que realmente pudiera ayudarme. Me dejé caer en una de las bancas en las orillas de la sala de entrenamiento y volví a pasar mi mano sobre mi frente cubierta de sudor. Tanto tiempo lanzando golpes e intentando pronunciar sonidos extraños ya empezaban a dejar señales de agotamiento en mi cuerpo.

Alcé la vista hacia ella, que me había seguido hasta el asiento, pero permaneció de pie. No lucía ni la mitad de cansada que yo.

— Es sobre mi prueba — Las memorias del día anterior no me habían dejado dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Lo peor era que no había sido por el trauma, sino por la adrenalina que me provocó el poder dominar a alguien a quien inevitablemente le guardaba rencor. Su gesto, curiosamente, se suavizó.

— Bueno, no me sorprende — Frunció los labios, levemente indecisa —. ¿Cuál es el problema?

No era un problema en realidad, sino una cuestión que, una vez pronunciada, me sonó ridícula.

— Pienso que pudo haber sido Itachi.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la mención de mi hermano, pero noté de inmediato que no era una sorpresa de la que debiera preocuparme. Volteó a ambos lados, a pesar de que la habitación estaba evidentemente vacía, y luego se sentó a mi lado con un suspiro ahogado.

— Sé a qué te refieres, fue similar en mi iniciación.

Mi ceño se frunció. Aquello no lo había esperado. Secó su frente con el dorso de su mano y me observó severamente.

— Piensas que pudo haber usado a tu hermano y no entiendes por qué no lo hizo.

Asentí. Seguía sin encontrar una explicación coherente a la decisión de Orochimaru. Apreciaba a Hinata, sí, pero ella no era mi hermano; y mientras que por ella pude sufrir de un ataque de pánico debido a la presencia de uno de mis viejos atacantes, habría reaccionado mucho peor en cualquier situación que comprometiera a Itachi.

Temari parecía aliviada mientras echaba otro vistazo al lugar. La sala era grande y de techo alto, con paredes desnudas de roca oscura. La puerta doble estaba abierta para cualquier escuadrón que necesitara entrenarse, pero parecía que nuestra presencia era suficiente para alejarlos o hacerles buscar un sitio diferente.

— Me ocurrió lo mismo: Orochimaru no usó a Gaara para iniciarme — Dijo en voz baja —. Usó a Neji y Hinata, por eso no nos llevamos muy bien.

— ¿También a ella?

— Fue una situación muy distinta — Se apuró a responder. Sus manos se encontraron en su regazo —. En ese tiempo, Hinata todavía era el alfa entre ellos y Neji tenía unos cuantos problemas de salud. Era tan impulsiva y a la vez obediente, que cuando Orochimaru le dijo que golpeara a su primo, ni siquiera dudó.

Parpadee ante lo último, pero no me sorprendió demasiado; sobre todo, al recordar la manera en que había tratado a Neji en nuestro primer encuentro y cómo no había dudado en atacar a Naruto a pesar del supuesto amor que le profesaba.

— Luego ella enfermó y Orochimaru dejó de enviarla a misiones. Le quitó su escuadrón, se lo cedió a Neji y le dio una habitación propia en los niveles más bajos para que no dañe a nadie con sus ataques de histeria — El tono de su voz fue bajando hasta terminar en un susurro levemente acongojado. Noté que sus manos se volvían puños.

— ¿Qué ocurrió en tu iniciación?

Temari lucía incómoda, pero no tardó mucho en continuar.

— En mi laboratorio se me conocía por ser extremadamente agresiva con los guardias, pero eso fue porque ellos se aprovechaban de la inestabilidad de Gaara para lastimarlo. De hecho, nos separaron porque a mí me llevaron a otro sitio cuando le rompí el brazo a un guardia. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué no querían matarme en ese entonces.

Parpadeó, como saliendo de un ligero sopor, y volvió a pasar su vista por el lugar. Entendí que debía estar contando algo lo suficientemente personal como para temer que alguien le escuchara, pero también noté en su gesto una ligera paranoia. Hasta cierto punto, no podía culparla.

— Así que quiso que reviviera ese trauma haciendo que Hinata golpeara a Neji — Se encogió de hombros —. Supongo que no habría funcionado de no ser porque él era algo parecido a mi amigo cuando llegué aquí.

Se mordió el labio inferior durante un par de segundos. Parecía que se había detenido a pensar si era necesario añadir algo más.

— Entonces supongo que no se necesita una reacción muy agresiva — Apunté, con deseos de acabar con ese silencio inquieto. Casi de inmediato negó mis palabras.

— No una reacción, Sasuke: la reacción — Alzó sus ojos a los míos —. Esa reacción que nos habría hecho perder la cordura es justo lo que no necesitaba.

Fruncí el ceño, no muy seguro de entender a qué se refería. Ella sobó su sien.

— He tenido bastante tiempo para pensar en ello, créeme — Añadió antes de que replicara —. Somos una buena herramienta para controlar al montón de híbridos que ha logrado reunir. Nos necesita en nuestros cinco sentidos, capaces de manejar la peor de las situaciones sin enloquecer.

Pausó un momento, como si creyera que aquello era suficiente.

Sorprendentemente, sí lo fue.

— Nos quiere en el límite — Dije en voz baja —, sin rebasarlo.

Temari asintió.

— No sé qué efecto habría tenido esa cosa en ti o en mí si hubieran colocado a nuestros seres más preciados en la prueba — Añadió con un matiz de enojo —, pero en personas no tan importantes, nos pone cerca de ese límite y nos obliga a controlarlo — Su expresión sombría me decía que aquello le emocionaba tanto como a mí. Ahogué un suspiro.

— Nos necesita en control, entonces.

— Lo has notado ya, ¿no? — Preguntó luego de una nueva mirada curiosa. Aunque la pregunta fue muy vaga, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería.

Lo había notado cuando me arrastró a la cafetería para el desayuno. Actitudes de los otros híbridos hacia mí, si bien antes fueron de ligero recelo, habían cambiado completamente a algo parecido a un respetuoso temor. A la vez, fui repentinamente consciente de sus acciones, gestos y expresiones; midiendo con ello la tensión en el ambiente y la cara que cada líder trataba de mostrar hacia los demás.

Luego de darle vueltas al asunto un rato, comprendí que no era que estuviera enfermo; sino que acababa de asimilar mi lugar entre ellos y, debido a mi rol, era capaz de notar muchas más cosas ahora.

Era una situación completamente extraña, que incluso en mi mente no tenía mucho sentido. Sin embargo, no me sentía fuera de lugar, ni mínimamente inquieto por lo que los híbridos pudieran pensar o hacer en mi contra. Extrañamente, encajaba.

— Supongo que es cosa de acostumbrarse a ello, ¿no? — Dije en respuesta. Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

— Te acostumbrarás más rápido de lo que crees. El verdadero problema llegará cuando Orochimaru te asigne tu escuadrón.

— ¿Se supone que se pondrá peor? — No estaba listo para más de esa extraña sensibilidad. Resoplé cuando asintió.

— Al ser tus subordinados, se despierta algo parecido a un vínculo afectivo. Sentirás cuando te necesiten y responderás a sus intentos de superarte de forma agresiva — Respondió aquello como si se tratara de algo cotidiano o natural, algo que no había sido producto de una manipulación.

Fue hasta ese momento que me percaté de algo que antes había pasado por alto.

— ¿Cómo funcionó con nosotros? — Pregunté, ligeramente inquieto debido a la sorpresa del descubrimiento. Recordaba las palabras de Tsunade: ninguna sustancia podía actuar correctamente en alguien como yo. ¿Qué era diferente esta vez?

— Bueno, es obvio, ¿no? — Respondió Temari luego de rodar mis ojos —. Ha conseguido aprovechar y controlar nuestro pequeño defecto — Dejó pasar un par de segundos y se levantó de la banca. Me miró duramente —. Lleva años en esto, puede que incluso desde antes de que tú y yo llegáramos a este mundo.

— Pareciera que le defiendes — Comenté con el ceño fruncido. Esta vez, fue ella la que resopló y su gesto cambió a uno ligeramente exasperado.

— Tendrás que aprender a leer mejor a los demás, Sasuke; sólo así sabrás dónde están sus lealtades.

Me observó otro par de segundos antes de alejarse definitivamente para volver al centro de la sala. No estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo ni a explicarme de qué iba aquella última afirmación. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo agradecía. Lo que había averiguado era suficiente para pensar en ello el resto del día.

Suspiré profundamente y me levanté para continuar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino a su encuentro, una larga cabellera se dejó ver en la puerta.

Era Hinata. Ataviada con su ropa de siempre y un suéter oscuro sobre sus hombros escuálidos, nos observó con expresión afectada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata? — Fue la voz de Temari. Cuando finalmente respondió, sus palabras fueron atropelladas.

— Han regresado.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Naruto.**

— Estás hecho un desastre.

A pesar de lo ofensivo del comentario, me permití una sonrisa. Me imitó, pero con una más suave y característica de él.

— ¿Debo sentirme ofendido por ello? Sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

— Bueno, debo admitir que hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo — Su postura era tan relajada y se veía tan fresco, que por un momento me cuestioné por qué era tan distinto a la forma en que me sentía. Me dolía todo, no podía moverme y mi garganta estaba tan seca que sentía una lija en vez de lengua. Él no parecía sentir nada de ello —. Te felicito.

A pesar del dolor, reí levemente. Era difícil sacarle palabras como esas y ciertamente, se sentía bien escucharlas.

Alcé una mano, hasta que la palma estuvo cerca de su rostro. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco con el gesto, hasta convertirse en una expresión más cercana a la tristeza.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con los gritos de hace rato? — Pregunté un poco alarmado —. ¿Debemos hacer algo?

— No tienes que preocuparte por ello ahora — Respondió con tranquilidad. Sus dedos juguetearon con los míos un rato, entrelazándose de vez en cuando. En esas ocasiones me resistía a tomar su mano con más firmeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? Se escuchaban horribles — Admití. Él sólo negó suavemente y luego dio un cortó beso en el dorso de mi mano, cerca de mis nudillos.

— Hay cosas de las que no puedes encargarte, Naruto.

Le di la razón al encogerme de hombros. Claro que tenía razón, él siempre la tenía. Así que cuando volví a observar su sonrisa triste, acerqué mi mano de nuevo a su rostro. La necesidad de tocarlo se volvió apremiante.

— No eres real, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa se borró, pero alzó su mano para sostener la mía y llevarla hasta mi mejilla. Moví un poco mis dedos sobre aquella piel tersa y firme.

— Deberías despertar ya — Murmuró, sin dejar de mirarme.

— Eres muy cruel por estar aquí, ¿sabes? — Respondí con voz ronca y levemente atropellada —. Muy muy cruel, Sasuke.

Aquello le causó gracia, al parecer, porque sonrió un poco antes de apartarse y me miró como si fuera un niño pequeño y berrinchudo. Tuve el impulso de hacer un mohín sólo para sacarle una breve risa.

Pero sabía que era inútil.

— Realmente, tienes que despertar.

Luego de un momento, asentí. Como si hubiera sido una señal, su silueta comenzó a desdibujarse y perderse entre sombras oscuras. Me esforcé hasta el último momento en distinguir el brillo de su mirada, hasta que se volvió imposible diferenciarle del resto de la masa desigual de colores frente a mí.

Sí, tenía que despertar, y el porqué lo recordé un par de segundos después.

Abrí los ojos con brusquedad. Un montón de luces penetraron mis pupilas y debí cerrarlos de nuevo y abrirlos poco a poco hasta que se acostumbraron. La escena frente a mí tardó en tener sentido, y más cuando la sombra más cercana tomó la forma de un rostro desconocido.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — Era un hombre vestido con uniforme policiaco que al parecer llevaba un rato tratando de reanimarme. Sostenía contra mi rostro una máscara de oxígeno y, poco después, noté que también me tomaba de la espalda para mantenerme derecho.

Me permití tomar una buena cantidad de oxígeno mientras trataba de averiguar si había algo guardado en mi memoria luego de la explosión. Recordaba voces y pasos atropellados, algo como una discusión y luego un silencio total. Si mi mente no me engañaba, Deidara había tratado de suicidarse y matarme a la vez.

Lo siguiente que recordé, tenía que ver con gritos. Habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para sacarme levemente de la inconsciencia, pero tan agudos que se deformaban en mis oídos y no pude identificar la voz antes de desmayarme de nuevo. ¿Y si habían torturado a Kiba?

— N-necesito… — Pero no pude continuar. Aunque estaba exhausto, tenía que saber qué había sido de Kiba, si Deidara había huido y si el chip seguía activo en su nuca. Así que intenté enderezarme a pesar de los intentos del policía por mantenerme quieto.

Quien lo consiguió, al final, no fue él; sino una mano delgada y suave, pero lo suficientemente dura como para recordarme con su presión el dolor en mi pecho.

Sakura tenía una expresión de firmeza que trataba de ocultar su angustia. Sus labios apretados y ojos enrojecidos me hicieron olvidar un momento lo del chip para temer lo peor.

— ¿Kiba…? — Pareció que me olvidé de cómo preguntar.

— Está… Vivo — Respondió. Me recorrió un escalofrío. No podía recordar si había conseguido alejarse de la explosión a tiempo —. Ya lo están atendiendo.

Quise hablar, pero ella me interrumpió con un ademán. Palpó suavemente el hombro del policía para que se apartara un poco, revelando parte de la escena que había tras él.

— Supuse que querrías verlo con tus propios ojos — Terminó. Era difícil distinguir entre la gran cantidad de líquido que había alrededor, pero el brillo del metal y la tenue lucecita parpadeante permitían diferenciarlo.

El chip brillaba en medio de un enorme charco de sangre, mientras que la pared de al lado tenía salpicaduras de la misma y pequeños trozos de lo que creí identificar como piel. Había además un cuchillo en suelo, marcas de garras, golpes e incluso largos cabellos rubios esparcidos por todo el lugar.

" _Ya todos hemos sido testigos de lo que es capaz"._ Al recordar los gritos, sólo pude pensar que ahora, yo también lo sabía.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Con el entrenamiento y la gran cantidad de concentración que requería, aunado a aquella duda que no me había dejado dormir, puede conseguir hacer de lado la sensación aplastante sobre mi pecho a causa de la misión de Itachi.

Habían partido muy temprano: él, un grupo de sujetos desconocidos, Neji y el imbécil de Menma. El que Temari me hubiera garantizado que Itachi no sufriría daños severos y mucho menos dejarían que lo atraparan, de alguna manera me había tranquilizado, pero no lo suficiente.

Por ello, no puse reparos cuando Hinata inició una improvisada carrera para ver quién llegaba antes al despacho de Orochimaru, donde todos habían acordado reunirse para darle los resultados de la misión. Pareció olvidarse de que su primo podía venir herido o incluso inconsciente y escaló el último tramo de escaleras para ganarme.

Llegué jadeando, aunque me permití una sonrisa para ella justo antes de que tuviera enfrente a su motivo de preocupación. Al verlo, sus ojos se ampliaron y su boca se abrió con sorpresa y congoja. Luego se lanzó hacia él mientras lo acribillaba con preguntas que probablemente Neji no estaba en posibilidades de responder.

Mi atención se centró en Itachi, aunque no por ello dejé de percibir a los otros miembros. Mientras me acercaba a mi hermano, que jadeaba y se sostenía el costado sin dejar de apretar los dientes, recordé que habían ido un total de quince personas a la misión.

Ahí sólo había tres: Itachi, Menma y Neji.

Itachi tenía la cara cubierta de un polvo negruzco y los labios partidos. Estaba sentado, recargado contra la pared. Sangraba de un oído y tenía una marca de quemadura ahí donde se sostenía con ambas manos. Intentó sonreír al verme, pero terminó en una mueca debido a su movimiento brusco para enderezar su torso.

Me arrodille frente a él, evaluando sus heridas con un rápido vistazo. Me miró, sus peculiares ojos levemente entrecerrados, sin dejar de sostener su herida, y murmuró algo que no entendí hasta la segunda vez que lo pronunció.

— ¿No puedes oírme bien? — Me miró con incertidumbre hasta que le repetí la pregunta, esta vez con volumen más alto y directamente a su oído. Asintió con vehemencia mientras volvía a recargarse —. ¿Qué demonios pasó?

— Exacto; creo que todos queremos saberlo — Fue la voz de Orochimaru al entrar a su oficina. Ladee el rostro lo suficiente para notar su expresión entre satisfecha y exasperada. Tomó asiento tras su escritorio, pero no volteó hacia mi hermano —. Cuéntanos los detalles, Menma.

Sólo entonces, desvié la vista hacia él. Sentado en una silla pegada a la pared contraria, tenía la cabeza gacha y los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas. Menma jadeaba; sangraba de los oídos, de una herida en su hombro y otra en su costado. A pesar de su estado, su expresión al alzar la mirada no era de dolor, sino de una total indiferencia que no concordaba con lo que yo percibía.

 _Desesperación._

— Tienen trampas en todos lados… — Su voz tembló y era tan baja que parecía un murmullo —. Nos acorralaron.

Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. Cubierta de sangre y con las garras aún expuestas, reveló otro golpe en la cabeza, que también sangraba.

— Naruto nos siguió con un grupo armado… Nos obligaron a bajar al suelo con francotiradores — Se interrumpió para inhalar profundamente, en un intento de tranquilizarse —. Y hubo un pitido… No sé qué era.

Sólo hasta que escuché su nombre, fue que me di cuenta de lo poco que había pensado en Naruto. Además de que lo había evitado, era relativamente fácil centrarme en otros asuntos y fingir que no me comía la curiosidad y la culpa. Sin embargo, el pensar que mi hermano y él seguramente se habían encontrado en algún momento, provocó un fuerte nudo en mi garganta que no me permitió abrir la boca a pesar de mis ansias de interrogar a Itachi.

Desvié la vista de Menma. Orochimaru lo miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación en el rostro. Itachi dividía su atención entre Menma y yo, su ceño fruncido profundamente.

— Luego había fuego, entre las calles y en las esquinas de los edificios… — _Horror —_. Corrí con Deidara para quitarle esa cosa del cuello… Pero empezó a gritar. Luego Kiba, y Naruto….

— Orochimaru — La voz fue de Temari. No la había visto entrar. Se encontraba al lado de Menma con una expresión compungida y no dejaba de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos —, no deja de sangrar. Debería llevarlo con Karin.

Se hizo una pausa. Menma agachó el rostro de nuevo y el gesto de Orochimaru se volvió frío, totalmente indiferente al dolor del chico. Yo no sentía una pizca de lástima, pero no pude evitar tensarme cuando Orochimaru se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

— Parece justo — Murmuró, a unos pasos de Menma —. Sin embargo, hay algo que necesito saber antes.

Se inclinó un poco y tomó la barbilla de Menma con sus largos dedos para obligarlo a alzar la vista. Éste apenas parecía consciente, pero cuando consiguió entender quién era la persona frente a él, sus ojos se abrieron e intentó retroceder.

 _Miedo. Mucho miedo._

— ¿Te vio, Menma? — Preguntó Orochimaru con voz suave. El agarre en la barbilla del chico era duro y sus uñas estaban muy cerca de perforar la piel, pero él no reaccionó al dolor —. ¿Supo que se trataba de ti?

En ceño de Menma se frunció. Su mirada pasó rápidamente del miedo al odio profundo y su mandíbula se tensó junto con sus hombros. No desvió la vista de los ojos de Orochimaru, y luego de un par de segundos, asintió secamente.

Orochimaru sonrió.

La bofetada fue tan fuerte que Menma aterrizó en el suelo a tres metros de donde estuvo la silla. Ésta se volcó junto con él y ese sonido opacó brevemente el de su cabeza al rebotar en el piso. Emitió un breve quejido, apenas perceptible, y luego de removerse un poco, se quedó quieto. Su respiración acelerada y su pecho subiendo y bajando, era lo único que daba señal de que seguía consciente.

— No te confíes, Menma — Murmuró Orochimaru, antes de volver a su lugar —, aún tengo muchas maneras de castigarte.

De nuevo en su escritorio, se sentó y removió unos cuantos papeles antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. Su expresión había dejado toda hostilidad y su voz fue amable cuando se dirigió a mi hermano.

— Itachi, Neji, ¿podrían relatarme todo lo ocurrido? — Desvió la vista brevemente hacia el último.

Itachi frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Se enderezó un poco, a pesar de sus heridas, e hizo lo posible por mantener su mirada en la de Orochimaru mientras hablaba.

— Es como dijo Menma: estaban esperando que fuéramos por Deidara. El Departamento de Híbridos está rodeado de trampas, y también hay muchas más en toda la zona, por lo que Neji pudo notar.

— Hay unas veinte zonas que alcancé a registrar sólo en las inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad — Habló Neji, todavía sentado cerca de la puerta y con una temblorosa Hinata en su regazo. De los tres, era el que menos lastimado lucía, aunque la cantidad de sangre sobre su hombro proveniente de su oreja era alarmante —. Debe haber más, pero el aparato se dañó con ese… Sonido, que nos hicieron escuchar.

— La primera trampa consistió en bloquearnos el acceso a los techos con francotiradores — Continuó Itachi con voz pastosa —, luego ese pitido extraño que Menma consiguió desactivar. También se encargó de usar una trampa de humo cuando nos acorralaron en un callejón y de deshacerse de Kiba cuando les perseguía. Realmente nos confiamos al creer que lo peor había pasado ya; no esperábamos encontrar lanzallamas.

— Menma se adelantó con Deidara para sacarle el rastreador; nosotros nos quedamos a detener a Naruto — Continuó Neji. La incómoda sensación en mi pecho se incrementó con el deje lastimero en su voz. No pude evitar preguntarme si Naruto estaría muy malherido en esos momentos —. Pero consiguió burlarnos y los alcanzó. Deidara activó una bomba y apenas pudo apartarse antes de que explotara. Después de ello Menma le quitó esa cosa del cuello y corrimos al auto. No sabemos qué habrá sido del resto.

Noté que al terminar compartió una mirada con Itachi, pero no volvió a hablar. Como ninguno de los dos añadió más, Orochimaru dio por finalizado el relato y asintió. Juntó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas, pensativo. Mientras tanto, volví a centrar mi atención en Itachi y el estado de cada una de sus heridas.

— ¿Tienes otros golpes? — Pregunté mientras revisaba la quemadura. Alcé la vista justo para ver que negaba con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

 _Mentira._

— Itachi, ¿dónde tienes los otros golpes? — Su expresión fue de leve sorpresa cuando notó que no me había engañado. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue apartar mis manos de su costado.

— Está bien, no son graves.

 _Mentira._

— Itachi, muéstrame tus heridas.

Al momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí. Su cuerpo reaccionó a la orden y descubrió la parte de su torso que hasta entonces había estado oculta por su camisa raída y el porta armas que no se había quitado. Dio un respingo, pero cuando traté de disculparme, noté que evitaba mirarme.

Él tampoco podía evitar obedecerme.

Ignorando la culpa, opté por bajar la vista al golpe a un lado del estómago. Era un hematoma de gran tamaño, cuyas pequeñas manchas alrededor me advertían de algo más severo. Otros moretones leves se hallaban esparcidos por todo el torso y parte de la cadera. Suspiré.

— Tienen que revisarte esto.

— ¿Podemos retirarnos, Orochimaru? — La pregunta fue de Neji, que había conseguido separarse de su prima y colocado en pie mientras ella le sostenía por el costado. Noté, además, que Menma seguía en la misma postura que antes y que Temari trataba de reanimarlo con unos golpecitos sobre la mejilla.

— Ustedes sí — Respondió Orochimaru —. Itachi, ¿sabes si las trampas se activaron por un comando de voz?

Mientras Itachi respondía, me centré en Temari. Susurraba algo a Menma para obligarlo a despertar a la vez que hacía lo posible por enderezarlo sin lastimarlo. Sabía que no necesitaba de mi ayuda, pero tenía que reconocer que no tenía buenas intenciones.

Me acerqué a ellos y lo sostuve del otro brazo, con lo que conseguimos enderezarlo y apoyarlo sobre la pared. Justo entonces, abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué…? — Se interrumpió cuando me vio. Con medio rostro cubierto de sangre y expresión de completo desconcierto, no lucía en absoluto como el Menma que conocía. Eso no evitó que las palabras salieran de mi boca, impulsadas por el profundo rencor que aún mantenía hacia él.

— Me alegra que te duela; ojalá no puedan hacer nada por ti.

Si algo había aprendido en nuestros breves encuentros, era que Menma no me temía.

Por eso, el que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y que intentara retroceder a pesar de estar contra la pared, me tomó completamente desprevenido.

 _Miedo. Dolor. Culpa. Angustia._

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Sasuke? — Temari me apartó de un empujón y tomó el rostro de Menma entre sus manos. Le observó fijamente —. Está alucinando. Creo que no te reconoce.

Le susurró algo que no alcancé a entender, luego de lo cual se alejó rumbo a la puerta con Menma apoyado en su hombro. Aún confundido, volví la vista hacia mi hermano, sólo para descubrir que tanto él como Orochimaru mantenían la vista fija en mí. El último parecía extrañamente satisfecho, mientras que Itachi tenía una expresión bastante cercana a la decepción.

— ¿Sabes?, tendrás que guardar los rencores para otro momento, Sasuke — Comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa —. Hay cosas más importantes que discutir.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Di un último vistazo sobre mi hombro, hacia el pasillo, antes de volver junto a Itachi.

— ¿Crees en el aprendizaje sobre la marcha? — Preguntó —. Porque confieso que tu estúpido rubio nos está dando demasiados problemas como para esperar más tiempo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La pregunta no fue mía, que tenía la garganta atascada entre un insulto y las ganas de gritar, sino de Itachi. Miraba a Orochimaru como si estuviera loco, o como si algún acuerdo anterior entre ellos hubiera sido violado. Él no lo miraba.

— Es obvio, ¿no? — Su enorme sonrisa dejó ver sus dientes amarillentos —. En unos días, Sasuke irá de misión con su nuevo escuadrón.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.

Es curioso cómo cuando llegan las vacaciones, uno se hace grandes ilusiones de todo lo que va a hacer y escribir, para que al final resulte en casi nada de inspiración y pocas ganas hasta de respirar.

Mi mes y cacho de atraso se deben a una fuerte depresión, una crisis nerviosa, mi cumpleaños y un corto viaje con mi familia. Sé que no es justificación suficiente, pero crean que realmente me esforcé por hacer lo mejor para ustedes y también es por lo que la elaboración de este capítulo tardó tanto.

Sepan que los amo, de verdad. Cada uno de sus comentarios es como volver a respirar.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Luu-chan'17: Gracias por tus reviews. Lamento haberte arruinado el lemon, pero era necesario porque nuestros bebés son levemente inexpertos. Ojalá sigas por ahí y realmente lamento la tardanza. :c

Katariak-Akabane: cjkndnfjn ¿Sigues por aquí con tu cuenta? Si tienes teorías, me encantaría leerlas. 7u7r

Luisa: SJNKJDN Admito que leo tus reviews cargados de estrés emocional y me siento alegre de saber que consigo impactarte con mis palabras. No sé si sirva de algo, pero debes tener fe en que ellos conseguirán solucionar sus problemas, ya lo verás. Muchas gracias por leerme y comentar y tenerme paciencia. Espero te haya gustado la actualización. Un beso. 3

Guest: He seguido tus reviews y confieso que me duele un poco que pienses eso de Sasuke. Sólo puedo decir que te invito a seguir leyendo, estoy segura de que cambiarás tu opinión de él.

BESOS. 3


	34. Capítulo 33: Alianza

_**Capítulo 33: Alianza**_

 **Naruto.**

Sakura tocó la puerta nuevamente con tal fuerza, que por un momento estuve seguro de que dejaría un pequeño boquete en la superficie. El sonido resonó en todo el pasillo hasta perderse en las escaleras al final, pero luego de casi un minuto, seguía sin haber respuesta.

— ¡Maldita sea, Kiba! ¡Déjanos entrar! — Estaba a unos pocos gritos de perder la paciencia y sabía lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo, parecía ser el único que entendía que nada de aquello tendría sentido, incluso si ella encontraba la forma de eliminar aquel obstáculo.

— Sakura… — Intenté —. Deberíamos…

— ¡No puedes quedarte encerrado tanto tiempo y esperar que no nos preocupemos, Kiba! — Gritó ella de nuevo, sin escucharme. Su voz hizo eco y como antes, esperamos en vano una respuesta.

En el fondo, no podía culpar a Kiba. En alguna de mis primeras misiones, adquirí una lesión que me costó un mes entero de recuperación, mismo en el que no pude hacer nada más que trabajo de oficina y ocasionales mandados de Shikamaru.

Al menos aquello había sido temporal. En cambio, Kiba no volvería a hacer trabajo de campo jamás.

A una semana del incidente con Deidara, los médicos se habían resignado. No había quedado inválido, pero la explosión y el ataque le habían dejado daños permanentes en ambas piernas y un brazo. Volver a perseguir híbridos y manejar armas de fuego, eran cuestiones que ya no podía considerar.

— Naruto, ayúdame — Pidió Sakura en voz baja mientras me observaba fijamente, como si esperara que fuera capaz de hacer un milagro. Tragué saliva.

— Te dije que no era la mejor idea que yo estuviera aquí.

— Vamos, sabes que no es cierto — Intentó animarme, pero noté que sus labios quedaron a la mitad de una mueca compungida —. Sólo está pasando por un momento difícil, no es algo de lo que te pueda culpar.

Sí podía, pero me esforcé en no decirlo. Con un suspiro intercambiamos lugares y esta vez quedé frente a la puerta de su apartamento, la mirilla a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Luego de un momento, intenté con un toque suave a la puerta.

— Hey, Kiba, al menos podrías contestar — Se había encerrado apenas le diagnosticaron, sin comunicarse siquiera para presentar su renuncia —. Estamos preocupados por ti, ¿sabes?

— En la oficina no dejan de preguntar si te encuentras bien — Intervino Sakura, los ojos brillantes como si ese fuera el golpe definitivo —. Quieren saber si volverás pronto; algunos quieren venir a visitarte.

— Ocúpense de sus asuntos, Sakura — La voz llegó prácticamente del otro lado de la puerta, apagada pero evidentemente molesta. La ubicación de la misma me dijo que Kiba debía estar sentado en el suelo.

— ¡No tienes por qué alejarnos así! — Reprochó Sakura, inquieta —. Sabes que no te dejaremos solo en esto y que no importa lo que los doctores dijeron, tú saldrás…

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces?! — Esta vez la voz no permitía réplicas. Sakura dio un respingo —. No me interesa tu discurso de ánimo, ni que vengas a ver que no me haya muerto. ¿Tan difícil es comprender que quiero estar solo?

Sakura vaciló un momento, con expresión herida y una de sus manos a centímetros de la puerta. Me miró de reojo.

— Nadie debería estar solo — Respondió en voz baja, pero audible. Lo siguiente fue una carcajada helada del otro lado.

— Deberías enterarte que todos lo estamos, no importa lo que quieras creer.

El pasillo quedó en silencio de nuevo, yo sin idea de qué decir y Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo por no romper la puerta o quebrarse también. Podía entender su sentimiento de que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, pero sacar a Kiba de su departamento no era la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

— Bien — Dijo ella al cabo de un minuto. Su expresión había cambiado de la tristeza a la decisión cuando se giró para mirarme de frente —, iré con el portero a pedirle las llaves.

— No creo que… — Pero no me dejó terminar. Se alejó con rapidez y el sonido de sus pasos hizo eco en la escalera hasta que llegó a la planta baja. Luego se hizo silencio.

Volví mi vista hacia la puerta, sin poder evitar sentirme incómodo. Si Kiba me había evitado a mí especialmente, debía haber un motivo para ello, y aunque me sentía ansioso por arreglar las cosas, entendía también que debía darle su espacio.

Aunque no de esa manera. Luego de tanto rato de ausencia, prácticamente le había rogado a Sakura que fuera a buscarlo. No contaba con que me llevaría también.

Tomé aire sigilosamente, intentando apartar los nervios, y me adelanté un paso para tocar de nuevo. Mi puño se quedó a mitad de su viaje cuando la voz se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez dirigida hacia mí.

— Hey, Naruto — Casi podía verlo, recargado en la pared al lado de la puerta y con un cigarro en mano, del que adivinaba su presencia debido al olor —. Sin resentimientos, ¿vale?

— ¿Eh? — Aquello me tomó desprevenido; no esperaba que hablara conmigo al menos que le pusieran una pistola en la cabeza. También me costó tiempo procesar lo que acababa de decir.

— Ya sabes, por todo esto — Pausó, supuse que para darle una calada a su cigarro. Le siguió una larga exhalación —. No es tu culpa ser un híbrido y poder recuperarte de esta mierda con facilidad, pero no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado.

Asentí antes de recordar que no podía verme. Luego de un momento opté por recargar mi espalda contra la puerta y dejarme caer hasta terminar sentado también. Así al menos no tenía que alzar la voz para que me escuchara.

— Yo debí detenerte — Me sinceré. Resumía bastante bien todo lo que había pensado decirle apenas tuviera oportunidad.

— No, yo debí entender que no era mi lucha — Contestó casi de inmediato, luego de un respingo de incredulidad —. No tenía apenas armas y estaba bastante herido. Menma me detuvo en diez segundos y Deidara me acabó en cinco; debí verlo venir.

Menma lo había bloqueado con un golpe en el costado que le astilló una costilla; Deidara, en cambio, estuvo a punto de romperle una pierna y un brazo de no ser porque, según palabras de Kiba, Menma le había dicho que lo necesitaba consciente.

— No fue tu culpa querer intentarlo — Respondí —. Eres policía después de todo, ¿no?

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que se escuchara una risita. Era débil y terminó demasiado pronto, ahogada en el humo de cigarro y la desolación de Kiba.

— Lo era.

No dijo más; estaba claro que ya había aceptado sus circunstancias, aunque de una forma bastante pesimista. Pensé en iniciar una discusión para ver si conseguía, al menos, que abriera la puerta; pero antes de que me decidiera, habló de nuevo.

— Realmente, me gustaría estar solo — Un nuevo suspiro acompañó a sus palabras y escuché que se levantaba con algo de trabajo, seguramente por las muletas y el yeso que todavía cubría la mitad de su cuerpo —. Soborné al portero para que no le prestara a nadie mis llaves, así que Sakura no conseguirá nada además de que la saquen de aquí. No dejes que llegue a eso.

Me levanté y me coloqué frente a la puerta. Quería despedirme, decirle que las cosas saldrían bien y que, a pesar de lo ocurrido, todavía podía seguir adelante con su vida.

— Estarás bien — Intenté —, no eres de los que se da por vencido.

Se escuchó el eco de unos gritos conocidos en el piso de abajo y otros que respondían con una voz mucho más grave. Inquieto, quise esperar otro poco para saber si Kiba respondía, pero al cabo de casi un minuto en silencio, me dispuse a bajar.

Fue hasta que estuve en el primer escalón, que lo escuché. Apenas perceptible debido a la distancia, con el tono de alguien que se queda solo con sus pensamientos.

— Eres el único motivo por el que todavía lo creo, Naruto.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

El camino de vuelta al Departamento de Híbridos transcurrió en silencio. Sakura parecía todavía muy enojada como para tratar de mantener una conversación y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza las palabras de Kiba. Habían sido agradables, claro, pero era inevitable sentirme incómodo por ellas, como si de alguna forma lo hubiera defraudado y no mereciera haberlas escuchado.

Fue necesario apartar esos pensamientos en cuanto llegamos. Sakura se puso tensa y mantuvo la mirada sobre la puerta de entrada mientras terminaba de aparcar en la acera de enfrente. Era lo de menos, considerando que el edificio estaba rodeado de autos de color blanco, blindados y con un escudo muy característico sobre las puertas y cajuelas: la Guardia de Fronteras.

— Sai — Dijo antes de bajar, luego de haber guardado las llaves en el bolso como si dentro de él cupieran todos los secretos del mundo. Al principio, no entendí del todo por qué lo decía, hasta que distinguí un coche más allá con la puerta del copiloto abierta, y una cara familiar saliendo por ella.

Sai nunca me cayó del todo bien. Aunque al inicio cuando todavía trabajaba con Sakura, me pareció extraño pero buena persona, su cargo actual en la guardia de fronteras le había alejado de ella y Lee, algo que los lastimó mucho a ambos a pesar de que nunca lo expresaron en voz alta. Siempre parecía distante y ajeno al dolor y la pena de los demás, pero había logrado escalar puestos y ahora era uno de nuestros contactos de confianza.

Recibió a Sakura con media sonrisa fingida en el rostro y un abrazo rígido que sólo me dio mala espina. Quería confiar en que no olvidaría sus viejos lazos y no haría nada que la lastimara a ella o a Lee, lo que a su vez me hacía pensar que, si estaba ahí, era para tratar de resolver algunas cuestiones a nuestro favor.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras y acto seguido Sakura me hizo una señal para acercarme. Salí del auto luego de un bufido y me encaminé hacia ellos, sin apartar mi mirada de Sai en ningún momento.

Vestía el uniforme de su división: un traje azul oscuro cuyo añadido especial eran unas bolsas en los costados para guardar armas compactas. Tenía el cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás, con un comunicador en la oreja derecha y un pequeño celular que sobresalía de su bolsillo izquierdo. Al verme, sonrió levemente. Le devolví una mueca que resaltaba mi desconfianza.

— Me encantaría charlar amenamente, pero urge entrar para tratar temas de más peso — Aquello lo dijo a gran velocidad, sin dejar de lucir profesional y justo antes de que yo abriera la boca para un corto saludo. Le dirigí una mirada hostil. pero me encogí de hombros y ambos seguimos a Sakura, que fue la primera en entrar al edificio.

Sin embargo, supe que algo no iba bien cuando en vez de encaminarnos a mi oficina, o en su defecto a la suya, nos guio por las escaleras de servicio que bajaban a un pequeño depósito de armas al final de un corto pasillo. La puerta requería identificación y yo había olvidado la mía, pero Sakura ya tenía la suya en la mano y abrió sin mucha demora. Hasta ese momento me percaté de su mueca concentrada y sus movimientos apurados.

— Debería ser seguro — Murmuró antes del chirrido de la cerradura y a pesar de que no había nadie más ahí aparte de nosotros. Una vez estuvimos dentro, cerró y volvió a asegurarla.

Sólo hasta entonces, Sai se permitió descomponer el rostro con una discreta expresión de fastidio. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y soltó el aire como si lo hubiera retenido mucho tiempo.

Pasó su vista de Sakura a mí y acto seguido se dejó caer sobre una caja sellada que parecía ser de municiones.

— Tenía que venir, al menos para avisarles.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Sakura también dejó de fingir y ahora lucía genuinamente preocupada. Colocó una mano en su cintura y miró a Sai con un deje acusador en la mirada. Él, como de costumbre, no se dio por aludido.

— Hay un error de seguridad, uno que creímos imposible, y parece que el problema proviene de aquí — Palabras ensayadas y sin rodeos. Él siempre había sido incapaz de hablar de manera más amistosa, pero en esa ocasión me abstuve de reclamar.

— ¿Un problema de seguridad? — Exclamé —. ¿En la frontera? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

Sai abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró casi de inmediato. Nos dedicó otra mirada y luego la desvió al suelo, aparentemente no muy seguro de qué decir.

Juntó sus manos y las colocó bajo su barbilla, sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. A pesar de su expresión concentrada, lucía cansado y dispuesto a caer dormido a la menor oportunidad. Tardó casi un minuto en contestar.

— ¿Tienen una mínima idea de cómo funciona el sistema de seguridad de la frontera? — Preguntó. Sakura y yo intercambiamos una corta mirada de extrañeza antes de asentir.

— No con mucha exactitud, pero creo recordar que son sistemas múltiples de defensa conectados a varios tipos de sensores a la vez, y un programa que se encarga de determinar el nivel de amenaza sobre el muro.

Sai pareció satisfecho con la respuesta. Sin embargo, la tensión no desapareció de sus hombros.

— Es eso en palabras sencillas, pero se trata de algo mucho mayor que sensores y armas. Consiste en un programa muy complejo que coordina los sistemas de seguridad en cada bloque del muro como si fueran uno solo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios y carraspeó. Para tratarse de él, la situación debía ser grave si lo hacía actuar de esa manera.

— El sistema no ha fallado una sola vez en sus veinte años de uso. Registra prácticamente cualquier actividad en un rango de dos kilómetros y todo intento de atravesarlo es frustrado por el bloqueo inmediato de cada entrada física. Sin embargo, alguien lo ha atravesado sin problemas y no sabemos por cuánto tiempo.

— ¿Eh? — Había oído hablar de la increíble fortaleza que era el muro de la frontera. Por lo mismo, aquello último sonaba francamente imposible —. ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Lee habló de algo parecido cuando volvíamos del Distrito de Investigación — Recordó Sakura —. Pero también nos dijo que estaban haciendo una revisión exhaustiva por lo ocurrido con Menma en el domo.

— Así fue, de hecho, pero lo que Lee no pudo saber son los detalles de la frontera de la Unión, la más grande y cuya revisión era sin duda la más importante.

— Él supervisa a la distancia, no le corresponde — Le defendió ella.

— No estoy diciendo lo contrario — Se apuró a corregir Sai —. Pero su trabajo a distancia no es lo mismo que trabajar en las fronteras de los distritos, y mucho menos que hacerlo en la de la Unión.

Una pausa, repleta de amargura e inquietudes.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — Pregunté con más brusquedad de la que pretendía.

— A que Lee no sabe todo lo que ocurre y tal vez sea mejor así — Parecía una respuesta definitiva, pero aún requeríamos explicación. Sakura se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios, sin dejar de mirarlo para instarle a continuar.

Él suspiró de nuevo.

— Es un sistema casi perfecto, y ese "casi" es importante — Finalmente sus manos se apartaron de su barbilla para caer descuidadamente en sus costados —. El asunto es este: todo sistema tiene un punto débil. Nuestro monstruo de miles y miles de kilómetros que protege a la Unión, tiene diez metros exactos que escapan del radar y por lo mismo no están protegidos.

La cifra resonó en mi cabeza, rebotó en las paredes e incluso la sentí adherirse a mi ropa. Para tratarse de una barrera de grandes dimensiones, aquello era nada. Sin embargo, diez metros eran suficientes para…

" _Temari estaba en el Distrito Laboral, la zona de la Unión más alejada de nosotros. ¿Cómo llegaron hasta ella?"_

Tal vez aquella había sido la pregunta incorrecta.

— Así es como lo hicieron… — Recibí miradas extrañadas por interrumpir lo que sea que decía Sakura en ese momento, así que debí explicarme —. Así los metieron aquí.

— ¿A los híbridos? — Preguntó Sakura, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡A los ciudadanos del Distrito Laboral, los que transforman en híbridos!

— Naruto, ve más despacio — Pidió Sai —, no entiendo qué tratas de decir.

Claro, ellos no habían estado durante esa charla con Shikamaru, mucho menos cuando Menma lo había sugerido.

— No coinciden los daños: la gente desaparecida en el distrito y el número de híbridos sueltos no justifica la cantidad de desastre que dejan tras de sí; pero en el Distrito Laboral hay muchos desaparecidos, ¿o no? — El rostro de Sakura se iluminó, como si ya empezara a comprenderlo —. Si hay diez metros sin protección en la frontera, ¿cuántos habrá en los límites internos?

La expresión de Sai nunca cambiaba mucho, por lo que era difícil saber qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que sus ojos se abrieron, supe que había llegado a una conclusión y que esta no era muy agradable.

— Al menos metro y medio… Quizá dos.

— Es suficiente para una persona a la vez — Afirmó Sakura —. Y mientras tengan cuidado de no cruzar los límites, pueden entrar y salir sin ser notados.

— Pero los huecos de este tipo no están desprotegidos, sobre todo porque somos conscientes de la falla — Habló Sai, que ya lucía un poco más recuperado de la primera sorpresa —. Hay armas de todo tipo con equipos ultrasensibles, no pueden haber hecho lo mismo…

¿Lo mismo? La mirada de Sakura se afiló. A pesar de lo importante que era esa información, me di cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le había hecho a Sai la pregunta más importante.

— ¿Cómo entraron entonces, Sai?

Generalmente estoico, de repente pareció incapaz de controlarse. La inquietud brillaba en su mirada cuando la alzó hacia mí antes de responder.

— Un túnel, a más de cuatro kilómetros de profundidad.

La respuesta hizo a Sakura componer una expresión muy cercana al terror, que no entendí en un inicio. Un túnel sonaba lógico incluso, ya que protegerse al viajar en el aire sería imposible con el armamento con que contaba La Unión y las entradas de la frontera eran altamente reguladas.

Un túnel, un túnel bajo tierra. Entonces entenderlo fue como un golpe. Porque si el túnel no había sido registrado en todo ese tiempo, sus creadores con toda libertad pudieron continuarlo, incluso hacer bifurcaciones. En pocas palabras, los responsables podían estar en todos lados, gracias a una red bajo tierra que les permitía acceder a cualquier lugar sin ser detectados.

— Se derrumbó hace poco, fue esa vibración la que nos mostró una diferencia en las lecturas de los aparatos de detección. No podemos arriesgarnos a tratar de seguir el rastro de roca floja porque es demasiado inestable, pero nuestros aparatos calculan que había como mínimo otros cinco kilómetros de túnel antes de una primera salida, misma que aún no encontramos — Sai dijo eso con rapidez y algo de la tensión sobre sus hombros desapareció. Si era tan cercano a los altos mandos como nos había hecho saber en sus cartas, aquella información debía ser verdaderamente confidencial y se arriesgaba al decírnosla. No pude evitar sentir cierta empatía.

— Lo más probable es que hayan hecho lo mismo aquí y con los mismos métodos, ¿no es cierto? — La voz de Sakura se había suavizado notoriamente en un intento de empatizar con Sai, que conservaba muy poco de su porte al entrar el edificio y ahora lucía incluso derrotado —. Sin embargo, has dado a entender que no estás aquí por eso.

Asintió secamente, antes de decidir que su asiento era demasiado incómodo y ponerse en pie de nuevo. Repitió el gesto de observarnos a ambos, como si midiera qué tan listos estábamos para recibir la siguiente noticia. Me costó mucho no rodar los ojos.

— Tienes razón, Sakura, hay algo más — Sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco una tableta compacta y transparente, un equipo caro que sólo se utilizaba en los rangos superiores. Movió unas cuantas teclas antes de dar con lo que quería, entonces colocó la pantalla hacia nosotros.

Un mapa, o eso era lo más parecido. Consistía en un plano verduzco con unos cuantos puntos y líneas que parecían amontonarse en zonas específicas, de las que se desprendían un montón de números y especificaciones en letras pequeñas. No alcancé a leer antes de que Sai volviera a guardarlo.

— Cada brecha en los sistemas de seguridad está registrada y tiene sus respectivas anotaciones. Existe un archivo de esto y está en manos de cada Central General de la Unión. Es decir, hay un mapa por distrito, sólo accesible a unos cuantos — Su voz había vuelto a ser tranquila y levemente monótona, pero tanto Sakura como yo, después de un corto intercambio de miradas, decidimos tomarlo como una buena señal.

— Si es accesible sólo a algunos, ¿por qué…?

— Porque alguien entró a la base de datos y accedió al archivo desde el viejo edificio del Departamento de Híbridos.

Intentó no sonar alterado y no le salió tan mal. La noticia, sin embargo, resultó igual de impactante. El Departamento de Híbridos no se consideraba dentro de las principales instituciones y no había manera de que alguno de nosotros accediera a esa información.

— ¿Menma? — La pregunta no fue mía, sino de Sakura, aunque iba por ambos. No supe cómo sentirme cuando Sai negó con la cabeza.

— Pensamos eso primero, pero la fecha del acceso es de mucho antes de que Menma y Naruto se unieran a ustedes — Esta vez con su reloj, revisó una pequeña nota que se mantenía fija a la pantalla del mismo —. Específicamente, la fecha es dos días antes de la inauguración del Departamento de Híbridos. No tienes que decirme nada, Sakura, yo mismo soy consciente de que no debía haber nadie en el edificio en ese momento.

Era enormemente difícil asimilar todo aquello. En algún momento que se ubicaba entre las últimas palabras de Sai y una nueva pregunta de Sakura, dejé de intentarlo. Entender que habían trabajado en nuestras narices todo ese tiempo, probablemente con nuestros recursos, me desconcertó lo suficiente para perder la compostura.

Pero también había algo de miedo. La sensación de ser vigilado nunca había sido tan fuerte. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en el laboratorio, a sabiendas de que una cámara en la esquina de las jaulas vigilaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Esta vez sentía que me respiraban en la nuca y tocaban las yemas de mis dedos, que mantenían la vista fija en mi columna y repetían mis pasos, uno a uno, sólo para intimidarme.

Cuando logré reponerme, Sakura me tomaba del brazo. Parecía que ambos habían desviado su atención de mí a propósito, ya fuera para darme espacio o porque aún faltaban cosas que contar.

— … Y no puedo hacer mucho más — Decía Sai. En su tono había vacilación y algo de culpa —. Ya me estoy jugando la vida al venir aquí, y me lo han permitido solamente porque saben que eres amiga mía y les he jurado que no hay manera de que ustedes estén involucrados, pero eso es todo.

Los ojos humedecidos de Sakura no me decían nada bueno. La mano que no me sostenía resistía el impulso de tomar a Sai por el cuello y zarandearlo. Parecía sin palabras. A pesar de no entender de qué estaban hablando, decidí no interrumpir cuando consiguió formular una frase.

— Sai, por favor, no me hagas esto — Su voz fue un susurro tembloroso que se perdió luego de un sollozo. La expresión de Sai se contrajo con dolor.

— No puedo, realmente no puedo hacerlo, Sakura. Lo siento.

Desvió la vista de ella para posarla en mí. No me pedía ayuda con la situación, sino que comprendiera que había hecho todo en sus manos y que dejara de guardarle rencor por alejarse durante tanto tiempo. Que probablemente lo haría de nuevo y, sobre todo, que no había manera de que pudiera evitarse lo que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

Al menos, eso quise interpretar después de escuchar sus palabras.

— Tienen que abandonar el edificio para mañana. A partir de ahora, cualquier pretexto será suficiente para meterlos a prisión; a ustedes, a sus viejos compañeros, y a cualquiera que haya trabajado alguna vez en el Departamento de Híbridos.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

 **Sasuke.**

Los niveles superiores de aquel recinto eran mayormente pequeñas habitaciones o salas sin uso, junto con un gran número de escaleras y pasillos que llevaban hacia el exterior.

Había puertas que conducían a pasajes de escape y otras cuantas que terminaban en depósitos de provisiones. Aquello era un laberinto, pero de alguna manera había conseguido acceder a una habitación con tres paredes de cristal, un balcón de piedra y con vista hacia la falda de una fila de montañas cubierta de niebla.

Traté en vano de orientarme, aunque supuse que aquello debía estar del lado contrario al Distrito de Defensa y bien escondido por alguna colina que tal vez sí era visible desde allá. No me parecía que estuviera tan lejos y creía reconocer los picos de las montañas más altas por haberlas visto antes desde el departamento de Naruto.

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, pero la vista era buena y ayudaba a reducir la tensión que acumulaba desde la semana pasada, luego de las palabras de Orochimaru.

La única pared, la que tenía la puerta por la que accedí, era de un color blanco cremoso que combinaba con el piso de losetas blancas y el techo de madera barnizada. En conjunto daban un aire de casa de campo capaz de hacer a un lado todas las preocupaciones, para que cualquiera pudiera concentrarse en el paisaje y el sonido de los arbustos cercanos mecerse con el viento.

Consideré abrir la puerta de cristal y salir al balcón, pero me contuve. Existía la posibilidad de que el pánico me dominara y decidiera cruzar la ladera que me separaba de las montañas para escapar tras ellas, que no volvieran a encontrarme y pudiera olvidar todo lo que dejaba atrás.

 _Cobarde._

Suspiré antes de asentir, con media sonrisa resignada. A veces coincidía con esa voz interna, aunque también deseaba constantemente que su tono no fuera como el de Naruto, si bien sabía que merecía todos sus reproches.

Tan centrado estaba en la vista que casi no la noté, mas su presencia pronto se hizo imposible de ignorar.

— Creí que habías dicho que sería en media hora — Dije en voz alta.

Observé sobre mi hombro a Temari, que parecía bastante sorprendida de encontrarme ahí. Arqueé la ceja mientras terminaba de entrar para sentarse a mi lado en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? — Preguntó, al tiempo que cruzaba las piernas.

— Percibí un olor que me pareció familiar y lo seguí hasta aquí — Respondí en voz baja, luego volví la vista al paisaje —. Creí que se trataba de Itachi, pero al final supongo que fue mi imaginación.

— Ya veo — La expresión de sorpresa desapareció y fue sustituida por una más neutra, que sin embargo dejaba espacio suficiente a la preocupación. La ventaja de que ambos fuéramos EG, era que resultaba casi imposible ocultar cosas al otro y yo podía saber cuándo trataba de mentirme. Así entendí que había algo que no me decía, pero no tenía ánimos de cuestionarle al respecto.

— ¿Día difícil? — Pregunté en su lugar, aunque no con intención de realmente iniciar una conversación.

— Lo de siempre, lo sabes — Temari se encargaba de entrenar a los neófitos, híbridos recién convertidos o que apenas alcanzaban la edad para unirse al ejército de Orochimaru. Se trataba de un grupo reducido, pero ella no era precisamente la persona más paciente que se podía encontrar —. Pero si pude con mi equipo, quiero pensar que puedo sacar algo bueno de ellos.

Imaginar a ese trío tan peculiar trabajando juntos era difícil.

— Aún no creo que tu equipo fuera los Hyuuga y el títere de Orochimaru — Comenté con un ligero toque de diversión que no escondía del todo la sorpresa. Ella, sin embargo, me miró con enojo.

— No es gracioso. Tienen historias, Sasuke, y eres consciente de ello — Respondió con seriedad, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Suspiré.

— No entiendo por qué defiendes tanto a Menma.

— Podría preguntarte lo mismo respecto a Hinata, pero te niegas a aceptar que su situación es la misma.

Enloquecidos por tratar de resistirse a cooperar con Orochimaru, lo sabía. Hinata había sido secuestrada por tratar de advertirle a Naruto sobre él y Menma ya había rechazado antes unirse a ellos. Temari me lo había dicho después de dejar a Menma en la enfermería la semana pasada, abordándome en el pasillo y dispuesta a golpearme con tal de hacerme entrar en razón. Aunque quise mostrarme escéptico, en ese momento supe que no me mentía.

— Intentó matarme, y lastimó a Naruto demasiadas veces — Respondí.

— Hinata le enterró a Naruto un aparato diabólico en el cuello, y a pesar de ello no dejas de decir que todos deben dejarla en paz.

— Ella no merece que los demás la traten como algo inferior — Reproché, mi memoria puesta en esas ocasiones recientes en que contemplé su triste silueta tratando de abrirse paso entre el gentío, siempre rechazada.

— Ella se lo buscó. Cuando estaba saludable se encargaba de tratar a todos como basura.

— Bueno, Menma se buscó que lo trate como la basura que es, así de simple.

Si Temari iba a decir algo más, eligió guardar silencio con una mueca. En el fondo, lo agradecía. Pedirme que tratara de forma distinta a Menma era como exigirle que olvidara su meta de hacer pagar a las personas que enloquecieron a Gaara, simplemente imposible.

Durante esa semana de convivencia a veces forzada, había aprendido que para no matarnos entre nosotros existían ciertos límites, que ambos debíamos reconocer y evitar.

Sin preguntas incómodas, sin respuestas a medias. Habíamos aprendido a hablar sólo de lo necesario y a hacer de lado todo intento de conversación que nos orillara a dolorosas experiencias pasadas.

— ¿Tanto es tu aprecio por ella? — Preguntó al cabo de un rato. Era absurdo intentar convencerla de que no tenía cierta preferencia por Hinata, ya que había intentado acercarme a pesar de que ella difícilmente hilaba dos palabras con sentido cuando nos encontrábamos en el comedor.

Había memorias recientes y dolorosas al respecto, pero las verdaderamente importantes eran de más atrás, y se mantenían intactas a pesar de los años.

— Tengo mis motivos — Fue mi respuesta. Temari soltó una especie de bufido que estuvo a poco de ser una risa.

— Entiendo — No apartó la vista del paisaje —. Yo también tengo mis motivos para ser así con Menma. Lo único que te pido es que lo entiendas de esa manera.

Iba a reclamar, pero en ese terreno no tenía ventaja. No podía saber con certeza las acciones de Menma antes de mi llegada o si algo de todo lo que nos hizo no fuera pensando en un bien mayor para ellos. En ese aspecto, por cierto, Temari era bastante fría; ponía la conveniencia sobre cualquier sentimentalismo sin importar la situación.

A pesar de ello, mis objetivos no habían cambiado, y si tenía que pasar sobre ella para alcanzarlos, no iba a dudar.

— Supongo que has venido a buscarme porque ya es hora — Dije al cabo de un rato para romper el silencio.

— Para eso y para darte unos pequeños consejos que vas a necesitar — Centró su vista en la mía y su expresión antes serena, se tiñó de una leve ansiedad.

— Tú sabes quiénes son, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— ¿Desde el inicio?

Mordió su labio, pero no apartó su vista de la mía.

— Orochimaru me pidió que los llevara hasta él cuando los seleccionó.

A pesar de nuestro parentesco, no podía leer a Temari con la misma claridad que a los demás, aunque sí había aprendido a reconocer la manera en que fruncía el ceño cuando algo le desagradaba, algo muy presente en nuestros entrenamientos.

— Supongo que algo está mal con ellos.

— No precisamente — Concluyó al tiempo que se levantaba. Dirigió una última mirada al paisaje, con lo que daba a entender que la tregua había terminado y era momento de volver al presente.

— ¿Qué ocurre entonces? — La ansiedad que antes conseguí mitigar volvió con una fuerza sorprendente, una anticipación que mi lado híbrido parecía incapaz de postergar más tiempo. Era extraño, mas no realmente incómodo.

La mirada de Temari pasó por varios puntos de mi rostro, con los labios y el ceño fruncidos en un gesto concentrado. Parecía estar envuelta en un debate interno para escoger las palabras correctas.

Finalmente, respondió.

— Creo que quiere que recuerdes lo que está en juego.

No me dio tiempo de procesar aquello antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Sus palabras, sin embargo, no tardaron en perderse en el torrente de consejos y aclaraciones que me arrojó apenas volvimos a los pisos inferiores.

" _Recuerda lo básico: ellos no buscan estar a favor o en contra de tus creencias, sólo quieren la garantía de que pelearás a su lado y que no los abandonarás a su suerte"_

" _A su forma de verlo, tú serás el responsable de sus vidas fuera de este recinto. Tienes que mostrarles que eres apto para ello"_

" _Tienen que percibir en ti que estás dispuesto a todo con tal de que las cosas salgan de acuerdo a lo planeado"_

" _Se comprometerán contigo tanto como tú lo hagas con ellos"_

" _Y Sasuke, ante todo, recuerda quién los puso frente a ti en primer lugar"_

Temari dijo eso último justo antes de dejarme frente a unas puertas dobles de metal. Lisas, parecidas a las de la oficina de Orochimaru aunque un poco más grandes, ya que era el acceso a una de las salas de entrenamiento menos usadas pero más espaciosas.

La guarida de Orochimaru era enorme y una semana no había sido suficiente para recorrerla entera. Por ende, no sabía lo que me esperaba del otro lado, pero ciertamente una mesa en el centro con un par de sillas estaba entre mis últimas opciones.

Temari me había dicho que pasarían uno por uno, a una especie de charla en la que me conocían y reconocían como su nuevo líder. Debía ser un entorno aislado y sin otra presencia que no fuera yo, una forma de creación de lazos que nunca había visto y que escapaba de mi entendimiento.

A pesar de ello, lo sentía. Una parte dentro de mí estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, y fue lo que me impulsó a cerrar la puerta tras de mí y encaminarme hacia la mesa con una tranquilidad que no estaba allí minutos antes.

La sala no era muy diferente a aquella en la que había entrenado antes, si acaso las dimensiones y que las paredes de roca parecían más ennegrecidas a causa de la humedad. Hacía más frío, también, y el sonido de mis pisadas en el concreto generaba un eco sordo que rebotaba en todos los sitios antes de volver a mis oídos.

Tomé asiento en una de las sillas y esperé, pero apenas comenzaba a impacientarme cuando se abrió una puerta que no había visto antes. Ubicada en la esquina de mi izquierda, era mucho más pequeña y se confundía con el color de las paredes. Si bien no fue del todo una sorpresa, no pude evitar tensarme ante su presencia.

Conservaba su peinado en dos moños que le dejaba un corto flequillo en los lados del rostro, mismo que mantenía una expresión serena que trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón pescador y una blusa de tirantes, botas cortas y un par de guantillas.

 _Tigre._ Creí recordar que ese era su otro lado híbrido. Cuando se sentó frente a mí, pude distinguir las pequeñas líneas que le enmarcaban el cuello y se perdían en la parte inferior de sus orejas. Ese siempre había sido su rasgo, aunque parecía más visible ahora que en nuestro tiempo en el laboratorio.

— Tenten — Dije para romper el tenso silencio que se formó durante nuestro examen el uno al otro. Ella respondió con una media sonrisa.

— Hola, Sasuke — Su voz fue amable, fresca, sin ningún tipo de recriminamiento —. Ha pasado algo de tiempo.

Un mes, tal vez dos, de que Naruto recibiera la llamada de Shikamaru en la que le reportaba la desaparición de Tenten. Semanas de búsqueda sin éxito, frustración y resignación. Pareció seguir mi línea de pensamiento, porque su expresión pasó de la cautela al arrepentimiento.

— Siempre quise volver, pero Orochimaru no me lo permitió.

— No es tu culpa — Respondí de inmediato, mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

Aquello pareció limar nuestras asperezas, porque relajó los músculos y parte de mi tensión desapareció también.

— Cuando me secuestró, dijo que cualquier resistencia sólo me perjudicaría, y que en cambio acompañarlos podría ayudarme — Habló de forma atropellada y en tono cada vez más alto —. Poco después supe cuánto me habían buscado, los problemas que les traje, ¡pero no podía…!

— Dije que está bien, nadie allá te culpa por ello — Mi tono no imponía, pero ella lo tomó como tal. Calló y desvió la mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa. Frustrado por su incomodidad, me sinceré —. Yo también quise volver.

Le tomó un rato mirarme a los ojos de nuevo, luego de lo cual asintió.

— ¿Cómo están Sakura y los demás? ¿Qué hay de Naruto?

Su nombre sonaba extraño en labios ajenos. Ni siquiera Temari lo mencionaba y parecía evitarlo por mi comodidad. Claro que era algo a lo que debía irme acostumbrando.

— Hasta hace unos días, estaban bien — No me interesaba profundizar en el asunto, mucho menos tratar de enfocar la charla en lo sentimental. Sabía que le debía unas respuestas, pero yo también tenía mis preguntas —. Realmente, no creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello.

Notó mi incomodidad y, por suerte, no insistió. Aquello dejaba el camino libre a otro tipo de cuestiones que tal vez sólo pudiera resolver en ese momento. Me acomodé mejor en la silla y descrucé los brazos para apoyar mis codos sobre la mesa.

— Me interesa saber qué pasó justo después del secuestro.

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de establecer lazos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra instrucciones que Orochimaru no se había dignado siquiera a darme directamente. Aunque al principio le extrañó, Tenten se compuso y su expresión cambió a una de completa seriedad.

— Lo que pasa después es horrible, no importa quien seas — También apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa; su mirada adquirió una sorprendente intensidad —. Es como una película, ¿sabes? Una repleta de horrores y que parece que nunca acaba.

Ya sospechaba que debía haber una especie de preparación, algo que convenciera a todos los que estaban ahí de permanecer en ese lugar. Existía una delgada capa de miedo permanente en los ojos de cada híbrido al que había observado desde mi llegada. Siempre alertas, siempre esperando lo peor.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No te permiten despertar hasta que estás dentro de esa cámara, y luego la reproducen — Sus manos se unieron sobre la mesa —. Son grabaciones, o eso supongo, de cosas que ocurrieron en los laboratorios. El lugar entero es una enorme pantalla y los sonidos son tan claros como si estuvieras allí de nuevo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con eso último. Parte de la serenidad se había esfumado, pero me esforcé en permanecer tranquilo para no interrumpir su explicación.

— No es la misma grabación para todos, y con algunos utiliza alucinógenos para volverlo todo más real. A los que nunca estuvieron en un laboratorio les va peor, porque insiste en mostrarles todo y repetidas veces — Su voz empezó a temblar —. Hay quienes se han vuelto locos luego de eso… Tu amiga, la Hyuuga, fue uno de ellos.

Una parte de mí ya lo había sospechado, pero eso no redujo la sensación de pesar que se instaló en mi pecho. En mis párpados se formó una marca de agua de un recuerdo que no existía, de ella gritando y retorciéndose, mientras pedía que se detuvieran las imágenes que en realidad se mantendrían permanentemente en su memoria.

— Hay otros que cambian completamente, que incluso olvidan lo que fue de ellos antes — No tuvo que decir el nombre para saber a quién se refería —. De cualquier manera, con eso es suficiente para que estés dispuesto a quedarte, ya sea por deseos de venganza o porque tienes demasiado miedo de volver.

El enojo que había conseguido mantener a raya los últimos días, volvió con fuerza. Orochimaru se paseaba por aquel sitio como si todos le debiéramos algo, algo parecido a un salvador mientras ignoraba que él mismo se había encargado de destruir muchas vidas para llegar a donde estaba ahora.

— ¿Qué hizo contigo? — Pregunté en un intento de distraerme. Si Tenten fue o no consciente de eso no pude saberlo.

Se encogió de hombros.

— Sólo una grabación, aunque no lo suficientemente impactante para convencerme de que él estaba en lo correcto — Desvió la mirada nuevamente, esta vez con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro —; pero él sabía que tampoco tenía razones para regresar.

 _Yo las tenía,_ pensé. Recordé la herida en la pierna de mi hermano, la amenaza de matarle, el brillo de la decepción en los ojos de Naruto cuando creyó entenderlo todo, que lo nuestro se había tratado de una jugarreta.

 _¿Y realmente valió la pena?_

No noté lo mucho que apretaba mis puños hasta que Tenten colocó su mano sobre uno. Al centrarme de nuevo en su mirada, percibí que quería tranquilizarme sin usar palabras, como si ese gesto fuera todo lo que necesitaba para conseguirlo.

Me aparté, no muy seguro de lo que había intentado, y le observé fijamente esperando una explicación. Lo que recibí fue una mirada de súplica.

— Sasuke, esto no funcionará si te empeñas en desconfiar de nosotros.

Estuve dispuesto a levantarme e irme en ese preciso momento, pero sólo una parte de mí estaba de acuerdo. La inusitada familiaridad del trato de Tenten era bien recibida por mi lado híbrido, a la vez que ponía especial atención en su complexión y agilidad, sopesando su papel en el equipo antes de que yo mismo fuera consciente de ello.

— No me han dado razones para hacerlo — Respondí para salir del paso.

— A nosotros tampoco, pero esto va más allá de nuestras acciones pasadas, Sasuke — Su voz abandonó el tono lastimero para centrarse en uno de completa determinación —. Y lo sabes, lo estás sintiendo ahora mismo. Nos necesitas.

Me molestaba que lo supiera, pero no lo suficiente. Tenten no era una amenaza, en ningún momento la percibí como una, e intentar verla ahora de esa manera sería una negación en toda regla. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces en silencio, la mirada fija en la mesa y sus manos inquietas descansando en el borde de esta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que los necesito?

— Todo líder necesita a su equipo, es como una parte de él.

— Tengo objetivos muy diferentes a los suyos.

— Todos los tenemos — Argumentó de inmediato —. ¿Has pensado acaso cómo llegarás hasta ellos?

No había pensado del todo en eso hasta que lo dijo, y tenía razón. Aún si era sólo yo al final del camino, había muchas cosas que enfrentar antes de llegar allí. Incluso, puede que en algún momento necesitara ayuda para apartar a Temari o incluso a los Hyuuga de en medio, y un equipo incapaz de llevarme la contraria era el indicado para esa tarea.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Aceptarlos no era sólo volverlos mis discípulos, también ponerlos bajo mi protección y mi guía. Una tarea enormemente comprometedora que no me parecía oportuno aceptar.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que me estás ofreciendo? — Pregunté a Tenten, que se había mantenido en un silencio expectante desde que formuló su pregunta. Para mi ligera sorpresa, asintió.

— Cada uno de los que entremos aquí hoy lo sabe, Sasuke. Unos más que otros, pero entendemos a lo que venimos.

Su sinceridad era abrumadora, y tenía problemas para enfrentarla.

— Tengo intenciones poco objetivas y completamente personales para futuro, y tal vez tú lo sepas tanto como yo — Pronuncié mis palabras con excesiva claridad, para que entendiera cada una a la perfección. La sorpresa que recorrió su rostro fue demasiado breve para mi gusto —. ¿Vas a confiar en mí a pesar de ello?

Esta vez se tomó más tiempo para responder. Apartó la vista y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa; se mordió el labio, arrugó el ceño y, finalmente, posó una media sonrisa resignada en su boca.

— Todavía crees que eres una mala persona, Sasuke. Sigues creyendo que no importa lo que hagas, siempre serás la peor escoria que hay en el mundo.

— Tenten, no creo que...

— ¡Mírate! — Exclamó, tan de repente que estuve a punto de retroceder —. ¡Por una maldita vez, Sasuke, mírate tal y como eres!

Luego parpadeó repetidas veces, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Si me sentía molesto por ello, el sentimiento fue opacado por sus palabras, mismas que no conseguía comprender y que repetidas en mi cabeza, sonaban ridículas.

Guardé silencio, sin dejar de mirarle. Su expresión tranquila de antaño se había borrado por completo y ahora lucía una mueca compungida e, incluso, decepcionada. Sin intención alguna de tratar su punto, me crucé de brazos a la espera de que continuara.

La decepción se hizo más evidente.

— Tú te ves insignificante, pero yo veo en ti a la persona que dio su vida dos veces por las personas que ama, sin importar nada — Susurró —. Así que sí, confío en ti. Podrás cometer errores, pero sé que estarás dispuesto a solucionarlos y quiero estar ahí cuando lo hagas.

Tuve el impulso de preguntarle de dónde había sacado aquella información, luego entendí que no importaba demasiado. Sus palabras calaron profundo y debí forzarme a no pensar en ellas para evitar un dolor que en un momento como aquel no sabría manejar. Puede que también se tratara de una culpa muy leve, de ser alguien que a sus ojos valía la pena y aun así estar tan dispuesto a terminar con la vida de una persona.

Esta vez, cuando tomó mi mano, no la aparté, aunque tampoco correspondí. Algo parecido a una corazonada me decía que aquello estaba bien, que no lo evitara. Incluso la sensación no fue la misma que minutos antes. Se trataba ahora de un calor conocido, ligeramente acogedor, tan nuevo que me encontré otra vez sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Repasé sus palabras, cada una con especial atención. Probablemente si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, estas no tendrían ningún significado especial, pero era la única además de Itachi con quien había compartido gran parte de mi vida, a pesar de las barreras entre nosotros.

Aunque me lo negara, quería hacer por ella lo que pudiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Mi respuesta no afirmaba ni negaba todo lo anterior, pero lució satisfecha.

— Que me dejes luchar a tu lado, es todo.

— ¿Por qué? — Mi pregunta fue demandante, queriendo encontrar sentido a su extraña petición. Para responder, apretó más su mano contra la mía.

— Contigo no me siento sola.

Me tomó un momento, pero de alguna manera, conseguí entenderlo. Sabía que contaba con Itachi en cualquier circunstancia, mientras que ella estaba sola incluso cuando todavía vivíamos en el laboratorio, desde la muerte de sus padres. Así que acepté esa respuesta, sin querer pensar mucho en ella.

— Te dejo entonces, que luches a mi lado — Sonaba una promesa muy pequeña al lado de toda la lealtad que me entregaba, pero no podía ofrecerle nada más.

La sonrisa que me devolvió fue radiante, y en mi opinión, completamente fuera de lugar. Esta vez sus dos manos estrecharon la mía y sólo atiné a quedarme quieto y esperar a que se retirara.

— En ese caso, prometo que te seguiré, sin importar a donde vayas.

De alguna manera, sabía que no mentía.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Tenten se marchó y con ella la sensación de calma que me había mantenido en una extraña bruma.

Era difícil explicar lo que había pasado sin que sonara fantasioso, pero entendí que habíamos conseguido un vínculo que se volvería más fuerte una vez estableciéramos el pacto. Aunque sonaba como algo bueno, no podía evitar preguntarme cuales serían las implicaciones del mismo, y si todavía había oportunidad de rechazar el acuerdo con Orochimaru.

La siguiente presencia me causó una tensión inmediata, pero no porque le conociera. Al contrario, podía jurar que nunca había visto a ese sujeto en mi vida, y el hecho de no poder distinguir sus ojos debido a sus lentes oscuros, aumentó mi desconfianza.

Vestía pantalones negros, botas cortas y una sudadera desabrochada cuya capucha le cubría el cabello y parte del rostro. Con camisa oscura también, lo único que podía ver de él era su cara, cuello y manos, estas últimas con unas pequeñas manchas de tonalidades cafés en el dorso que parecían provenir de su brazo.

Caminó en mi dirección y una vez tomó asiento, se quedó completamente quieto, con las manos sobre la mesa y en espera de que yo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Me dediqué a observarlo, sin poder apartar la sensación de recelo y buscando alguna amenaza. Una vez quedó claro que no estaba dispuesto a hablar, me recargué en el asiento y procuré que mi postura no fuera excesivamente rígida.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Shino — Respondió de inmediato. Su voz era grave y de un tono especialmente neutro. No percibí amenaza alguna y eso sirvió para relajarme.

— ¿Puedo saber cómo has llegado aquí?

— De la misma forma que muchos, secuestrado y convencido de permanecer aquí.

Asentí, levemente aliviado de que no me diera evasivas. Parecía ser del tipo de personas que hablaba sólo para decir lo necesario, lo cual en casos como ese era de mucha utilidad.

— ¿Tienes familia?

— Todos murieron cuando aún estaba en mi laboratorio; no me queda nadie a quien cuidar.

— ¿Estás buscando vengarte por lo ocurrido?

— Los que asesinaron a mi familia ya están muertos también. Estoy aquí por mera conveniencia.

De todas las historias de híbridos que Temari me había contado, era la primera en que escuchaba eso.

— ¿Muertos?

— Orochimaru se encargó de ellos cuando liberó ese lugar, lo hizo explotar desde dentro y casi nos mata a nosotros también. Fue una suerte que no ocurriera así.

Tenía ganas de preguntar más detalles, pero me contuve. A pesar de sus respuestas, sabía que no era la confianza en mí lo que le motivaba a dármelas, y era algo que debía corregir.

— Puedes hacer preguntas sobre mí si lo crees pertinente.

— No necesito más de lo que ya sé sobre ti, aunque agradezco la oferta — Respondió.

Aquello no lo esperaba.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sabes sobre mí?

Por el leve movimiento de su rostro, supuse que había fijado sus ojos en los míos.

— Que eres como nosotros, que permaneces aquí bajo amenaza y que estás dispuesto a todo para conseguir lo que quieres.

Ante lo último, no pude evitar soltar un bufido.

— ¿Y confiarás en alguien que está aquí a base de amenazas?

— No estaría sentado aquí si no estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo — Percibí que sus cejas se fruncieron levemente —. No eres un suicida, ni te dejas dominar por la ira. Te he visto entrenar y sé que buscas algo más que venganza: quieres que todo esto termine.

Levemente desconcertado por sus palabras, asentí para darle la razón. La venganza me movía gran parte, pero mi deseo más fuerte era que aquella locura terminara, para cumplir mi objetivo y liberar a Naruto de la gran carga que le significaba Menma. Después de eso no había nada.

— Supongo que no tendrás inconveniente entonces en ser parte de mi equipo.

— En tanto me asegures mi integridad, estoy de tu lado.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no estoy cerca en alguna batalla?

— Sabes que me refiero a que no nos llevarás a misiones imposibles y egoístas. En batalla sé defenderme perfectamente, no necesito tu ayuda.

Lejos de incomodarme su respuesta, la vi como una ventaja de tenerlo de mi lado. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba. El hecho de ser dos desconocidos pesaba bastante todavía, al contrario de lo ocurrido con Tenten.

— ¿Podrías quitarte los lentes, Shino? — Algo en él me impulsaba a ser cauteloso. Esperé que mi pregunta no le incomodara y para ello me aseguré de que no pareciera una orden.

Al inicio, noté su rigidez; o no había esperado que se lo pidiera o no pensaba llegar tan pronto a ese punto. Pasaron largos segundos antes de que diera un leve suspiro, casi su primer movimiento desde que se sentó frente a mí, y alzara las manos a su rostro para apartar los lentes.

Me recibió un par de ojos de irises cristalinos, de color café claro y pupilas pequeñas. Desde lejos se percibía que no eran comunes y fue cuando las manchas en sus manos (y seguramente en todo el cuerpo) tuvieron sentido.

 _Leopardo._

— No estarías aquí si no te moviera algo, Shino — Comenté un momento después. La frialdad en su mirada no podía ocultar la fiereza de alguien profundamente determinado, que sabía exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se colocaba de nuevo los lentes, como si no me hubiera mentido momentos antes.

— Las personas que asesinaron a mi familia están muertas, pero no las que los colocaron ahí en primer lugar — Pausó para un breve suspiro —. Me uniré a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a acabar con ellos.

— ¿Qué pasó con eso de preservar tu integridad?

— No te confundas, yo tampoco soy un suicida — Una nueva pausa, esta vez más larga, mientras sus dedos golpeaban la mesa repetidamente —. Digamos que las cosas aquí funcionan de esta manera: o te unes a un equipo o esperas el día en que Orochimaru te diga qué hacer, y yo estoy harto de esperar.

Pude entender eso con mucha facilidad y con ello comprendí que Shino sería un miembro valioso del equipo, lo bastante calculador y entregado a la causa como para asegurarme de que me seguiría a donde fuera necesario.

Fue entonces cuando vi la oportunidad de abandonar apariencias para centrarme en lo que verdaderamente me interesaba, aún si eso implicaba un pequeño sacrificio de mi parte.

— Hagamos esto, Shino — Me incliné contra la mesa y reduje el volumen de mi voz —. Prometo que haré lo que esté en mis manos para preservar tu integridad y alejarte de misiones suicidas, además de evitar lo más posible todo exceso de control que pueda tener hacia ti — Hice especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. Durante los últimos días había contemplado la misma reticencia en todos los híbridos: un líder que no se empeñara en controlarlos todo el tiempo, era bien visto e incluso más respetado que los demás —. A cambio, sólo quiero un favor.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en su boca. Definitivamente, ese tipo de tratos le agradaban. Imitó mi postura y su silencio fue una especie de aprobación para seguir hablando. Inhalé muy despacio, mirándole fijamente. Esa sería la primera vez que expresaba en voz alta mi objetivo.

— A cambio, quiero que cuando llegue el momento, me ayudes a matar a Menma.

La sonrisa se borró, para pasar a una mueca de ligera confusión que intentó disimular con un carraspeo.

— ¿Menma? Definitivamente te he subestimado si tú te crees capaz de ir por él.

— No son amigos, ¿o sí?

— Para nada, pero hemos coincidido algunas veces y sé de lo que hablo.

— Que sea el preferido de Orochimaru me tiene sin cuidado, y no me conformaré con menos.

Retrocedió lentamente, hasta quedar de nuevo recargado contra el respaldo de su silla. Luego llevó una mano a la barbilla y acarició levemente la incipiente barba sobre ella.

— Es el favorito, pero no de la manera en que te imaginas. Igualmente, no cambia tu objetivo, y supongo que tampoco el mío.

Asentí secamente para darle la razón. Poco me importaba la relación entre Menma y Orochimaru, y yo ya había soportado suficiente de él como para no tenerle consideraciones.

— ¿Cuando llegue el momento, dices? — Pareció vacilar en la última palabra, pero antes de que pudiera resignarme y esperar su negativa, me tendió su mano —. En ese caso, cuentas conmigo.

La tensión que había acumulado por la duda de si llegaría a delatarme, desapareció. Una confianza repentina se abrió paso con sus palabras y me apresuré a estrechar su mano con suficiente firmeza.

— Entonces cerramos el trato, Shino — Dije apenas nos soltamos. Él se limitó a suspirar suavemente antes de levantarse.

— Sólo espero que sepas en lo que te metes, Uchiha.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Con dos de los tres miembros del equipo en buenos tratos, tenía mis expectativas altas para el último, pero éste tardó en llegar.

Fueron quince minutos de espera antes de que se escucharan un par de voces del otro lado de la puerta, en un volumen que me permitió reconocer que discutían. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió y la persona accedió, un ultimátum de Neji Hyuuga resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Si cierras esa puerta puedes olvidarte de nosotros! ¡¿Me oíste?!

La respuesta fue un azotón, el chirrido quejumbroso del metal haciendo vibrar el aire a mi alrededor. La recién llegada no vaciló al alejarse de la puerta en mi dirección y tampoco en plantarse frente a mí en lugar de sentarse. Seguramente esperaba algo, pero yo no podía salir del shock repentino que me significaron sus ojos.

Perlas, exactamente como ella, y como la persona a quien había dejado del otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, Hinata era más alta y de rasgos más maduros que quien tenía enfrente, mientras que las diferencias con Neji eran más evidentes con cada segundo que le veía. Poco a poco, las largas conversaciones en el laboratorio hicieron sentido y su nombre brotó de entre ellas con repentina claridad.

— Hanabi — Murmuré.

— Sasuke — Respondió de inmediato. La firmeza de la voz no ocultaba que no podía tener más de quince años —. He escuchado mucho sobre ti.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunté con cierta agresividad. Tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de un error que en cualquier momento obtendría su explicación.

Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Vestida con unos pantalones pescadores y una sudadera gris demasiado grande para ella, me miró con tal intensidad que tuve el impulso de apartar la vista.

— Soy el último miembro de tu equipo.

" _Y Sasuke, ante todo, recuerda quién los puso frente a ti en primer lugar"_

Estúpidamente, me pregunté si Temari había aprobado aquello, y si Orochimaru había considerado lo contraproducente que resultaría esa jugada que a todas luces tenía la intención de arruinarme. Mi aprecio por Hinata no significaba que le debiera algo, como cuidar de su hermana pequeña y arriesgar al resto por salvarla. Y a pesar de eso, sabía que lo haría.

Con una opresión en el pecho, me giré.

— No puedo aceptarte.

Tenía la intención de salir por la misma puerta por la que había accedido, luego dirigirme al despacho de Orochimaru y decirle que yo no iba a hacer de niñera de nadie. Segundos después me había dado la vuelta con un brazo en alto, a tiempo apenas para evitar un golpe dirigido a mi cabeza.

El impacto entre mi brazo y su pierna nos obligó a ambos a retroceder. Yo no terminaba de entender qué estaba pasando cuando ella aterrizó en el suelo y volvió al ataque, esta vez con sus puños directo a mi estómago y, una vez los esquivé, una patada a mi costado que evité por muy poco.

— ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? — Dije al tiempo que retrocedía, sin intención alguna de devolverle los golpes. Al parecer, aquello la enfureció más, porque sus ataques llegaron más rápido, aunque con menor puntería. Eso no hacía más fácil evitarlos —. ¡Ey!

— ¡No soy una inútil! — Gritó, sin dejar de intentar golpearme —. ¡No soy una niña! — Sentí una dura patada contra mi espinilla —. ¡Y si de verdad te importara Hinata, me dejarías estar en tu equipo!

Aquello me enfureció lo suficiente como para desistir de mi intento de amabilidad. En uno de sus golpes directos, sostuve su puño y la jalé hacia mí, al tiempo que colocaba mi pierna un poco al frente y apartaba mi torso de su camino.

Tropezó con mi pie y cayó al suelo. A pesar de su arranque anterior, no intenté evitar que se levantara.

— No creo que tu hermana quiera que termines muerta si una misión sale mal, y yo no tengo tiempo de cuidarte.

— ¡No estoy pidiendo que me cuides! — Ya de pie y en posición para un nuevo ataque, me miró con algo muy cercano al odio —. ¡Quiero serles útil, quiero hacer algo además de cuidar a alguien que de todas maneras no quiere verme!

— Lo único que lograrás es ser un estorbo.

— ¡Mis habilidades son superiores a los de muchos aquí! — Al parecer queriendo demostrarlo, se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez ya lo esperaba y aunque me costó varios intentos, conseguí hacerle perder el equilibrio de nueva cuenta.

Con todo, no podía pasar por alto que, en efecto, sus habilidades eran buenas. Tenía la agilidad de un niño combinada con una fuerza bruta que debió conseguir con un arduo entrenamiento. Su velocidad de respuesta también era buena, y aunque su puntería era algo deficiente, se trataba de un problema muy fácil de arreglar.

Pero no podía, sabía que no encontraría forma de perdonármelo si algo le pasaba.

— Vuelve con Hinata, Hanabi — Dije mientras se levantaba, ya algo cansado de esa pelea sin sentido y cada vez más enojado con la decisión de Orochimaru —. No quiero verte aquí.

Al enderezarse, quedó de espaldas a mí, tan quieta que llegué a pensar que se estaba preparando para enfrentarme de nuevo. En su lugar hubo un murmullo, apenas audible incluso para mis oídos.

— Hinata no quiere verme.

Fruncí el ceño, sin entender.

— Tal vez algo malinterpretaste o fue un mal momento, pero si algo sé, es que tu hermana te quiere.

— Yo también lo creía, pero al parecer las cosas han cambiado — Suspiró suavemente y se giró para encararme. Su mirada ahora se trataba de simple resignación —. Me dijo que habría preferido que me quedara en el Centro de Híbridos. No entendió que eso no era culpa mía.

Derrotada, al parecer, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa. No muy seguro de mis motivos, me acerqué, aunque no tomé asiento de nuevo.

— ¿Estabas en el Centro de Híbridos?

Asintió.

— Me dijeron que era importante que viniera porque Hinata necesitaba de mí. Cuando llegué, ella lucía feliz de verme ahí, pero al día siguiente comenzó a alejarse y ahora ni siquiera me deja acercarme a su habitación. No lo entiendo.

Decidí sentarme frente a ella y esperar. Tal vez decidía por su cuenta que aquello se trataba de un acto suicida y se iría sin que tuviera que presionarla para ello.

A su vez, me inquieté por la actitud de Hinata. Habría esperado esa reacción hacia alguien como yo, que hacía tiempo no nos veíamos y me identificaba como un enemigo debido a los sucesos recientes. Sin embargo, se trataba de su hermana menor y, según sus palabras, la persona a la que más afecto tenía.

— ¿Neji sabe sobre esto? — Pregunté. Asintió un momento después.

— Pero él tampoco consigue entender qué le pasa, y estoy segura de que, si lo entendiera, no me lo diría.

Coincidí en silencio, aunque por dentro no pude evitar pensar que, en esa situación, tomaría una postura similar a la de su primo.

— No confías en Neji — Ni siquiera fue una pregunta, no necesitaba hacerla. Hanabi se encogió de hombros y suspiró brevemente.

— Quiere protegerme todo el tiempo; cree que cuidarme es lo mínimo que puede hacer por mi hermana, porque ella ya no puede.

— A mí no me suena ilógico — Respondí también como autoconsuelo, pero ella se apuró a negar.

— Aquí no funcionan las cosas de esa manera, pero ellos no lo entienden — Sus manos contra la mesa se volvieron puños —. Aquí vales por tus habilidades, por tus metas; si no las tienes entonces no eres más que un títere de Kabuto y Orochimaru.

— ¿Y cuáles son las metas que puede tener una mocosa como tú?

Aunque fue evidente que mis palabras le molestaron, aparentó no haberlas oído.

— Quiero volverme fuerte, que nadie tenga que defenderme de nada y algún día tener mi propio equipo — Su voz se escuchaba más alta con cada palabra —. Quiero demostrarle a Neji que no soy ninguna carga y que Hinata se arrepienta de haber deseado que me mantuviera lejos. Eso es lo que quiero.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que estar aquí te ayudará a conseguir lo que quieres? — Pregunté de inmediato, sin ningún tipo de condescendencia —. ¿No has pensado en lo que perjudicarías al resto de tu equipo si tus habilidades no están a la altura?

— ¡Entonces entréname! — Exclamó —. ¡Prepárame lo suficiente para que pueda defenderme sola en una batalla!

Aquello no estaba saliendo como quería, pero se trataba de alguien demasiado insistente y se me acababan los argumentos. Llegados a ese punto, era evidente que no iba a darse por vencida, pero yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

Ya tendría mi discusión con Orochimaru, pero no iba a cambiar de parecer. Me levanté de la silla y volví sobre mis pasos hacia la salida. Hice oídos sordos a sus amenazas de atacarme de nuevo y a sus supuestas referencias de otras personas que habían evaluado sus habilidades.

Al menos, lo intenté.

— ¡¿Conociste a Sakura Haruno?!

Aún si no me hubiera detenido, su agarre en mi muñeca lo habría hecho. Había sospechado antes que ambos conocíamos personas de un mismo círculo, pero al parecer omití el más importante.

Sin darme la vuelta, asentí.

— Ella me entrenó un buen tiempo, cuando Hinata, Neji y yo todavía estábamos en el distrito — Sus dedos presionaban mucho, pero no intenté apartarlos —. Me dijo que mis habilidades podrían ser tan grandes como las de Menma, e incluso de su hermano Naruto. ¿Conociste a Naruto?

Su voz se volvió eco y resonó por toda la estancia, hasta que un rato después dejó de oírse. En todo ese tiempo, fui incapaz de moverme e hice un esfuerzo porque mis manos no empezaran a temblar. Tampoco intenté hablar debido a la sensación de un enorme nudo que yacía al fondo de mi garganta.

Me regañé por ser tan iluso, por pensar que encontraría una manera de olvidar en todo ese arduo entrenamiento. Ahora no pensaba en él todo el tiempo, pero escuchar su nombre era cada vez más doloroso y en cada ocasión me invadía una extraña ansiedad que me pedía escapar, lejos de todos ellos, y volver a donde él estaba aún si no conseguía que me perdonase.

Respiré en silencio, de manera que no se notara mi agitación. Cuando el nudo se hizo lo suficientemente pequeño, logré formular una respuesta.

— Sí, lo conocí.

Con la mirada que me dirigió cuando se acercó por mi costado, supe que Hanabi era una chica lista. Posiblemente ya había atado cabos y ahora sabía que la persona a la que su hermana maldecía en sus delirios, era la misma que se negaba a entrenarla. Deposité en ello mis últimas esperanzas de que se arrepintiera de presentarse.

— Sé que parece bastante tonto y distraído, pero es un chico genial y tiene muchas habilidades. Por eso lo aceptaron como policía en el Departamento de Híbridos — Hanabi dijo eso con un tono dulce que coincidía más con su edad. Asentí, aunque no era necesario, lo que ella tomó como señal para continuar —. Él y yo entrenamos juntos algunas veces, y siempre me decía que era muy buena y que algún día podría ser como ellos.

Aún con tan pocos detalles, podía imaginar la escena a la perfección. La sonrisa risueña de Naruto, tratando de ocultar la fatiga frente a una niña tan pequeña. Su pulgar en alto, sus ojos entrecerrados, secando su frente perlada en sudor mientras miraba a Hanabi con un orgullo digno de cualquier padre. La sonrisa de ella en respuesta. Sin importar en donde estuvieran en ese momento, podía jurar que esos aspectos no cambiarían, que la sonrisa de Naruto sería la misma así en el día más tranquilo de la semana como en el más ocupado, así tuviera la energía al tope como si hubiera tenido un día agotador.

Aún con todo lo que había pasado, tenía la esperanza de que la sonrisa de Naruto siguiera imperturbable.

— Ellos creían en mí, Sasuke, ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo?

 _No soy como ellos,_ pensé en respuesta. Nunca lo sería y la prueba de ello era que estaba ahí, trabajando para el enemigo, mientras ellos entregaban todo para detener a alguien que desde antes ya era inalcanzable. No se rendirían, a pesar de todo; aunque ya no hubiera nada que defender.

De pronto, estaba harto de buscar pretextos para obligarla a retroceder. Me dije que, seguramente, Orochimaru tampoco aceptaría mi negativa y aún si lo hacía, Hanabi no me dejaría en paz hasta accediera. Cuando la encaré de nuevo, deseé que, en efecto, Naruto y Sakura estuvieran en lo cierto y sus habilidades fueran tan grandes como ella lo aseguraba. De lo contrario, aquello no podría salir bien.

— Si accedo, ¿prometes que me obedecerás sin necesidad de que te obligue?

Su rostro se iluminó como si acabara de prometerle una golosina. Luego, recordó su papel de chica madura y extendió una mano hacia mí con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Haré el esfuerzo, pero sólo si prometes que me entrenarás y no fingirás que nunca tuvimos esta conversación.

Sonreí suavemente.

— Eres muy molesta para ser tan pequeña — Respondí al corresponder su apretón.

— Y tú muy amargado para ser tan joven — Dijo al soltarse, justo antes de correr hacia la salida como si esperara un regaño a su imprudencia. Podía jurar que dio un par de saltitos antes de llegar a la manija, aunque al abrir la puerta lucía tan seria como al llegar.

Estaba dispuesto a prepararme mentalmente para lo que se venía cuando Neji entró. Hanabi no le siguió y aquello me puso alerta. Su expresión neutra no me decía nada sobre sus intenciones y tampoco podía atacarle sin motivo alguno.

Me quedé quieto, con la mirada en alto y los músculos tensos. Se detuvo a un par de metros de mí y sin darme tiempo de preguntarle a qué había venido, bufó.

— Uchiha — Encontró mi mirada, los labios fruncidos —, gracias.

Parpadee, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿De qué estás…?

— Tú protegiste a Hinata hace muchos años, cuando yo no podía hacerlo — Pausó. Pude notar que parte de la tensión en sus hombros desapareció —. Y aun cuando ella estuvo dispuesta a hacerte daño hace poco tiempo, dudaste en alzar tu mano contra ella.

Le miré en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

— No he olvidado quien es en realidad.

— Es algo que agradezco — Desvió la vista momentáneamente a la puerta —. Ahora también ayudarás a Hanabi. Aunque al principio no quería, no puedo negar que lo necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué?

De nuevo observó la puerta; al parecer, con miedo de que Hanabi pudiera escuchar a través de la rendija. Lo siguiente lo dijo en un volumen tan bajo, que sólo yo fui capaz de oírlo.

— Hinata está muriendo, Sasuke, por eso no la quiere cerca.

Fue como un enorme balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, a pesar de que el mismo Naruto me había asegurado que no existía cura para lo que le hicieron. Mis puños se apretaron y el nudo en mi garganta, más fuerte que nunca, me impidió responder cualquier cosa.

— No quiere que Hanabi desperdicie su tiempo con ella, a pesar de que es por eso que la trajeron aquí — Neji lucía cansado y desesperado, ambos aspectos bien ocultos por su aparente calma —. Aunque no la quiero en peligro, no puedo negar que probablemente entrenar le ayude a distraerse y, con el tiempo, a olvidar.

— No puedo prometerte que la protegeré todo el tiempo — Esperé que atribuyera mi falta de voz a que trataba de evitar que Hanabi nos oyera.

— No te estoy pidiendo eso, no sería justo — Se rascó la nuca y mordió su labio inferior —. Sólo entrénala, que es lo que te pidió. Soy parte de otro equipo élite, así que debería poder estar cerca de ella si llega a necesitarme.

Asentí en respuesta, queriendo dar el asunto por terminado. El pareció coincidir y luego de una pausa incómoda y un gesto de agradecimiento con la mano, comenzó a alejarse. A medio camino, sin embargo, se detuvo y volvió la vista.

— Lamento lo ocurrido en nuestro encuentro hace unos meses. Verás, yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos.

Me encogí de hombros para disminuir la importancia del asunto. De todas formas, seguramente él había terminado igual o más herido que nosotros aquella ocasión.

— Imagino que no estabas en condiciones, u Orochimaru te obligó a ingerir algo. Como sea, no te parecías en absoluto al Neji que Hinata me había descrito, así que supuse que te habían hecho lo mismo que a ella.

Sonrió divertido, o eso me pareció.

— En realidad, Orochimaru tiene un amplio catálogo de sustancias — Reanudó su marcha a la salida —, pero no dejes que te enganche con alguna. Poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo no es tan fácil como te lo hace ver.

La puerta se cerró con un chirrido y quedé en silencio, completamente solo. Pasarían unos minutos antes de que regresaran y era mi oportunidad para relajarme, o al menos dejar de pensar un momento.

Distraído, me pregunté si yo realmente quería mantener mis pies en la tierra.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

En cuanto todos estuvimos dentro de la sala, nos sumimos en una especie de trance.

Sentía la sangre palpitar en la vena de mi cuello, ansiosa, demandante. El híbrido dentro de mí contemplaba orgulloso a los tres nuevos miembros del equipo, con altas expectativas en cada uno y dispuesto a comenzar los preparativos para cualquier misión.

Ya no había espacio para recelos ni diferencias. Ahí, en ese momento, dejábamos de ser cada uno para convertirnos en una sola unidad, una perfectamente coordinada y lista para actuar.

Un escuadrón perfecto, completamente conectado.

Los ojos de Hanabi se teñían constantemente de sana satisfacción y orgullo, sobre todo cuando fue el momento de alzar los cuchillos al aire y hacer el corte en nuestras palmas.

Tenten, algo temblorosa, me observaba constantemente para imitar mi movimiento con el filo y no equivocarse.

Shino, imperturbable, contemplaba a las otras dos con curiosidad mientras estrechaba sus manos húmedas, teñidas de rojo. Cada uno tenía que estrechar las manos de los demás, conmigo al final para sellar el pacto.

El aroma de la sangre llenó el ambiente y se abrió paso en mis fosas nasales. Era agradable percibirlos, reconocerlos, como si las piezas hubieran terminado de encajar a mi alrededor y finalmente entendiera la figura de aquel complejo rompecabezas.

Dejaron de ser extraños, incluso parecía que nunca lo fueron. Estaba hecho y, por lo mismo, podía leerlos con mucha más claridad y entendimiento. Ellos podían hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero no había forma de que eso me molestara en lo absoluto.

Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto.

Finalmente, había encontrado mi lugar entre ellos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

Próximo capítulo: NeblinaLlameante y el misterio de por qué no puede actualizar a una hora decente.

Ugh, ¿cuánto fue ahora? ¿Cinco meses? Ya ni quiero hablar de la crisis que me impidió volver antes a mis escritos, pero deben saber que ya estoy yendo al psicólogo y todo va bien en mi cabeza. Al menos, eso espero.

Si reciben notificaciones mías en los próximos días, es porque estoy respondiendo reviews. Cada comentario, por pequeño que sea, me saca una sonrisa y me recuerda que no todo lo que escribo es basura. Por lo mismo debo tomarme el tiempo para responderlos. C:

Debo decirlo: este capítulo fue DIFÍCIL. De verdad, creo que ni el anterior me costó tanto. ¿Habían visto equipo más crack? Creo que, si alguno de ellos habló con Sasuke más de una vez en el manga, podemos pedir un deseo.

Besos a todos. 3


	35. Capítulo 34: Planeación

_**Capítulo 34: Planeación**_

 **Naruto.**

La tercera nevada de la temporada se abrió paso con agresividad en cada rincón de la Unión, o al menos, eso era lo que decían los reportes del clima en La Red. También pronosticaban que las bajas temperaturas mantendrían resbalosas las aceras por el hielo durante cinco días cuando menos, por lo que los ciudadanos debían ser prudentes y abrigarse lo más posible al salir a la calle; incluso mejor, evitar hacerlo al menos hasta que terminara el mal clima.

De todas formas, había muy poca gente en las calles del Distrito de Defensa desde hacía tiempo. Con lo ocurrido con Deidara y la posterior clausura del Departamento de Híbridos, la gente se sentía menos segura en exteriores; prefería acabar sus pendientes cuanto antes para volver a sus hogares. El clima era el pretexto perfecto, y las calles y lugares públicos se volvían más solitarios conforme los últimos rayos de sol se perdían en el horizonte. La ciudad olía a miedo y a abandono, una inevitable expectación respecto a lo próximo que ocurriría.

El hombre de la entrada no permitió que me dejara los guantes puestos a pesar de que mis dedos amenazaban con congelarse a la intemperie. Agradecí que al menos el registro de mis huellas fuera rápido, luego del cual me encaminé al interior del recinto mientras volvía a proteger mis dedos, sin poder evitar lanzar una pequeña maldición al aire.

El frío no disminuyó ni un ápice al entrar, no porque hubiera corrientes de aire, sino porque no había calefacción ni ventanas que permitieran la entrada de luz solar. El lugar era sombras y algunas luces blancas en la recepción y la entrada a la sala de visitas.

Registré mi nombre y el de la persona a la que iba a ver. Era el único registro del día, aunque no se trataba de una sorpresa. Eran muy pocos los prisioneros que se quedaban en el distrito a cumplir su condena. La mayoría eran enviados al Distrito Laboral, donde eran más útiles; de modo que sólo permanecían los que tuvieran cargos menores o una condena mínima.

La sala de visitas no era diferente del resto a excepción del color de las paredes. Parecía que alguien había intentado pintarlas de blanco, pero la pintura no terminó de afirmarse en la superficie y quedó un gris sucio con algunos manchones claros. Había mesas de metal y asientos de plástico. Sólo uno estaba ocupado.

Parecía sorprendido de verme ahí a juzgar por la rapidez con que se levantó al verme. No intentó otra cosa que estrecharme la mano, pero sentí su impulso reprimido de abrazarme. No pude evitar sentirme mal por ello.

— Viniste — Dijo al sentarse, con una satisfacción que acrecentó mi sensación de culpa. Tomé asiento frente a él y coloqué mis brazos en jarras, no muy dispuesto a mirarlo hasta que el guardia se hubiera colocado en la puerta o, con suerte, que nos dejara solos.

Pareció darse por aludido cuando el silencio se extendió también de parte de Shikamaru, por lo que se apresuró a dirigirle un último vistazo al prisionero antes de abandonar la sala.

En efecto, la puerta de la sala se cerró y el silencio total que vino después nos indicó que sólo estábamos los dos.

— Creí que sólo te vería cuando terminara mi condena — Comentó Shikamaru. En su tono no había reproche ni molestia, sólo una leve tristeza que, sin embargo, hizo que mi voz temblara al responder.

— Hemos estado ocupados, han pasado demasiadas cosas.

— Me he enterado, Sakura ha venido varias veces.

De nuevo, dijo aquello sin reproche, pero no pude evitar sentirme señalado. Una disculpa pugnó por salir de entre mis labios, pero no estaba preparado para decirla.

Observé su semblante cansado, su mirada que se perdía de repente. La prisión ya no era el calabozo de tortura de generaciones anteriores, pero sí un lugar aislado, frío y con un silencio demencial que sólo podía llenarse con pensamientos.

Perdido era poco para describir al hombre que tenía enfrente. No había sido mucho tiempo, pero era evidente lo profundo que le había calado el terminar en un lugar como ese. Y a pesar de ello, se esforzaba en mantenerse entero para mí, para no reclamarme nada aunque había sido un completo patán con él.

— Sakura me pidió que te trajera esto.

Le extendí la bolsa con provisiones que ella había empacado de forma concienzuda. Shikamaru recorrió su silla para poder revisarla con calma.

— Excelente, comenzaba a quedarme sin cosas para leer — Extrajo un pequeño montón de libros de bolsillo y los colocó en la mesa. Prosiguió con unos cuantos artículos de limpieza, una máquina de afeitar y un bloc de notas con una pluma magnética que se pegaba en un costado.

Observé sin decir nada, temiendo que la conversación se estancara en ese punto y no me atreviera a continuar. Shikamaru parecía especialmente concentrado en checar las provisiones y vi el momento para hablar, aunque lo hice de forma atropellada.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Cómo? — Al parecer no me entendió, porque siguió más concentrado en leer el reverso de un libro. Lo intenté de nuevo, esta vez más despacio.

— Lo siento, Shikamaru.

Esta vez, sí se detuvo. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa apenas un segundo, luego del cual abandonó su preciosa carga sobre la mesa para observarme fijamente.

No dijo nada, se limitó a una corta sonrisa acompañada de un carraspeo. Luego, se acomodó mejor en la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa, los codos apoyados en la superficie.

— No estaba esperando que te disculparas. De hecho, buscaba el momento para que yo pudiera hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté incrédulo. Algo en mi pregunta le pareció conmovedor a juzgar por su expresión. Sin embargo, un segundo después, esta se tornó sombría.

— Nací y crecí aquí. Mis padres me acostumbraron desde chico a ser independiente, pero también a proteger aquello que me importa — Dio un largo suspiro que denotaba su tristeza. Sus padres no tenían mucho de haber fallecido cuando yo llegué al Departamento de Híbridos —. Supongo que también tiene un tanto que ver un instinto paterno mal disfrazado, pero estás muy lejos de ser mi hijo y aún si lo fueras, no me correspondía tomar esas decisiones por ti.

— Shikamaru, tú…

— Quería protegerte. Desde que llegaste con tu hermano, pocas cosas me parecieron más importantes — Me interrumpió. Pasó su mano sobre su cabeza, con lo que los pocos mechones sueltos de su coleta se hicieron hacia atrás. Clavó la mirada en la mesa —. Y mirá a dónde nos condujo, exactamente a nada.

Lo último lo dijo con ira reprimida, lo que consiguió erizar la piel de mi nuca. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que había estado tan centrado en mí, que no me percaté de lo difícil que debió ser para Shikamaru sentir que nos iba perdiendo uno por uno; que Temari ya no estaba, que tanto Neji como Hinata se habían transformado; que Menma era mi enemigo y que además estuvo a punto de ver cómo me pudría en la prisión del distrito por capricho de la Élite.

Pensé en Sakura, y con el impacto de una bofetada entendí por qué visitaba tantas veces a la semana a Shikamaru, y por qué antes acostumbraba ir a su oficina cada tarde aunque como enfermera no tuviera la obligación. Pensé en la necesidad de ambos de ser protectores conmigo, de recibir a Sai en cada visita como si pasaran años entre ellas y de esperar con ansias el regreso de Lee cada vez que tenía que ir a la frontera. Pensé en Sakura, en Shikamaru, y cómo todo lo que habían construido se despedazaba más y más con el paso del tiempo. Que algún día no quedaría nada.

— No te equivocaste en hacerlo, así que no tengo nada que perdonar — Dije con voz suave.

— Debí advertirte, en vez de creer que lo mejor era que no te enteraras de nada.

— Shikamaru, por favor — Alcancé su antebrazo sobre la mesa para que me mirara —. No has hecho nada mal-ttebayo. Me enojé al principio, sí, pero tenías que hacerlo y funcionó — Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta —. Al final no te equivocaste con él…

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios y con su mano libre sostuvo mi muñeca para que le soltara. No lo hizo con brusquedad, aunque no parecía convencido de mis palabras.

— Estoy encerrado aquí, no puedo hacer nada. Acaban de desaparecer el Departamento de Híbridos, ¿qué harán ahora?

Mis manos volvieron a su sitio sobre la mesa antes de contestar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la noticia y no, aún no teníamos idea de qué hacer.

— Repartieron a todos los del Departamento de Híbridos en unidades de búsqueda y rescate del Departamento de Seguridad Interna — Murmuré —. A otros también les tocó trabajo en oficinas. Si lo piensas, no es tan malo…

Shikamaru notó mi vacilación.

— Excepto que…

Suspiré.

— Excepto que no nos dejan hacer absolutamente nada. Toda misión levemente interesante se la dan a otros escuadrones. Nuestros compañeros saben que es por nuestra causa; nos detestan por ello.

El ceño de Shikamaru se arrugó, evidentemente contrariado. Sus manos se apartaron de la mesa y continuaron con su trabajo de desempacar las provisiones. Luego de un momento suspiró.

— ¿Has pensado hablar con el jefe?

— Shikamaru, es el mismo sujeto que se encontraba en los bares de mala muerte, ¿de verdad crees que lo entenderá?

— Puedes decirle que te lo debe; no lo delataste nunca.

— Entre enfrentarse a La Élite o enfrentarse a mí creo que está claro a quién elegiría.

— Puedes intentarlo, eres bastante insistente.

— Soy algo estúpido, pero hasta yo soy consciente de mis límites-ttebayo.

Rodó los ojos, levemente exasperado.

— ¿Y entonces qué planeas para solucionar esto?

Abrí la boca por mero instinto, pero la cerré de inmediato. La respuesta a esa pregunta no era impulsiva, sino un tema ya antes discutido con Sakura y que en ese momento no parecía mala idea. Sin embargo, entre plantearlo con ella y decírselo a Shikamaru había una gran diferencia. Ni siquiera ella lo había considerado más allá de las circunstancias inmediatas.

Nara notó mi pausa y me observó con recelo. Suspiré y evadí sus ojos hasta que encontré las palabras adecuadas en mi cabeza. Aún con ello, no pude evitar que mis manos se removieran nerviosas y debí ocultarlas debajo de la mesa.

— Podríamos irnos…

Hubo una larga pausa, rota al final por un resoplido suyo.

— Por supuesto — Dijo justo antes de una corta risa —. ¿Por qué no lo pensé todos estos años?

A pesar de sus palabras, había extrañeza en su mirada. Tuvo que pasar un rato y debió observar mi rostro un par de segundos más para darse cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

Su expresión cambió por completo.

— No.

Su voz no era calmada y reflexiva como esas ocasiones en las que trataba de hacerme entender algo difícil, sino mucho más autoritaria y más cercana a un regaño que a una simple negativa. Su mirada se oscureció, tanto que temí que los guardias hubieran vuelto y fuera la hora de retirarme.

No pasó, y no supe qué decir. Él no volvió a su tarea anterior de revisar provisiones, pero tampoco apartó su vista de mí. Ya algo presionado por la manera en que clavaba sus ojos en los míos, hice un esfuerzo por volver a hablar.

— ¿No qué?

— No pueden irse.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se tomó un momento, como si se armara de valor.

— No hay nada allí afuera, Naruto.

La manera en que lo dijo hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Me recorrió un breve estremecimiento, repentinamente fuera de sintonía, y tuve que recordarme que Shikamaru no era uno de los hombres que gritaba cosas como esas frente a mi celda en el pasado. Si decía eso, no podía tratarse de una mentira.

— No te entiendo.

Frunció el ceño aún más. La idea realmente le había enojado como para que tuviera esa expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con los distritos?

Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó uno de sus codos. Su mano mostró un solo dedo arriba.

— El Distrito de Investigación es una fortaleza que no tiene ciudadanos extranjeros prácticamente desde que se fundó. Nadie, y es en serio, nadie se queda más de tres días antes de que sus contratos le exijan que se vaya.

Alzó otro dedo.

— El Distrito Laboral es una prisión; así, sin más. Creí que después de la visita de Hinata y Neji aquello te había quedado claro.

Alzó un último dedo.

— Al menos que de repente muestres habilidades intelectuales superiores, o que tienes algún tipo de herencia sanguínea de las familias Élite, ese distrito también queda fuera de tu alcance.

Bajó la mano, que se mantuvo en puño sobre la mesa.

— ¿O quieres quedarte en la frontera como un marginado? ¿Prefieres estar robando comida y con la amenaza de morir en cualquier momento por la naturaleza insalubre y el aire apenas respirable? Pensé que eras un poco más listo que eso, Naruto.

Aquello había dolido. Mis propias manos se volvieron puños en la mesa, la sensación de calma y calidez de momentos antes completamente olvidada.

— No estaba pensando en…

— No estabas pensando en realidad.

— ¡No me refería a dentro de la Unión, Shikamaru!

Abrió sus ojos como platos un momento, completamente pasmado. Luego parpadeó repetidas veces, como si le costara trabajo entender lo que estaba diciendo. Finalmente soltó una risa histérica que me hizo retroceder, más confundido que asustado.

— Bueno, Naruto, definitivamente lo he escuchado todo.

Pasó su mano por su cabeza hasta llegar a su nuca, donde frotó con una mueca que hizo parecer que estaba lastimado. O tal vez sólo fuera que no encontraba las palabras para hacerme entender y era un mero gesto nervioso. Me abstuve de preguntar y no tardó mucho en alzar de nuevo la mirada hacia mi.

— No estamos en uno de esos mundos fantasiosos de los libros que Sakura te conseguía, Naruto. Si hubiera algo allá afuera, ten por seguro que sabríamos algo.

— Pero Shikamaru, tú lo has visto — Exclamé antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa —. Hay tantas cosas que la Élite esconde… ¡No puedes culparme de dudar que no haya nada más allá de la Unión-ttebayo!

— Naruto…

— Vivimos rodeados de muros, alejados de ellos incluso por uno. ¡Han escondido el origen de los híbridos del resto de la población! Algo más allá del muro no debería ser…

— ¡NO HAY NADA ALLÁ AFUERA, NARUTO!

El grito vino acompañado de un golpe contra la mesa, lo que provocó que la pluma magnética se separara de la libreta y rodara hasta el suelo. El sobresalto también sirvió para hacer que me levantara de la silla y me alejara dos pasos sin ser consciente de ello. Aquella reacción no la esperaba, y hasta ese momento me cuestioné si realmente Shikamaru no estaba perdiendo la cordura en ese sitio.

Había agachado la cabeza, su respiración entrecortada. Miraba la superficie de la mesa y por su expresión, parecía avergonzado por su arranque.

— No queda nada… — Susurró —. El hombre… La humanidad, acabó con todo.

Alzó un poco el rostro, pero no para mirarme.

— No queda nada… Nosotros… ¡Ni siquiera nosotros…!

Se detuvo. Mordió su labio inferior y volvió a agachar el rostro. Nunca lo había visto así, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacer algo por él y hablar en ese momento no parecía una opción.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, marcado sólo por su respiración. Luego de un rato, cuando le vi sereno de nuevo, volví a sentarme y a colocar las manos sobre la mesa.

— Yo…

— No vuelvas a sugerirlo, Naruto. De verdad — Me interrumpió.

— De acuerdo…

— Si hubiera habido un mejor lugar a dónde llevarte, te juro que entre Sakura y yo lo habríamos intentado. No mereces menos.

— Está bien — Dije en voz baja —. Lo entiendo, en serio que lo hago.

— Eso espero…

Con sus palabras el ambiente se sumió en la tristeza que provocaba la verdad. Yo no podía dudar de ello sobre todo porque ya no había necesidad de mentirme. Estábamos condenados, así como todos mis conocidos, a quedarnos ahí hasta que todo terminara. No había un "otro lado", alguna esperanza de algo mejor.

No había. Tal vez nunca lo hubo.

— Eso espero — Repitió. Seguramente, para sí mismo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

No pasó mucho antes de que tuviera que despedirme. Las visitas eran de media hora y las muestras de agresividad de Shikamaru (supervisadas por una cámara de video) habían restado diez minutos a mi tiempo. Se lo llevaron antes de que pudiera despedirme propiamente, pero él no dio señales de salir del estupor en que se sumió después de su arranque.

La preocupación ya se había instalado en mi pecho para cuando salí, de forma permanente o al menos hasta que Shikamaru estuviera con nosotros de nuevo. El viento frío parecía tener intenciones de cortar mi rostro cuando abandoné el lugar, pero tenía tantas otras cosas en la cabeza que apenas me percaté.

Eso hasta que alguien puso su mano en mi mejilla.

— ¡Naruto!

Un borrón rubio y destellos verdes. Luego dos brazos que rodearon mis hombros y un peso extra que no reconocí hasta un par de segundos después. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y cuando se separó, Ino Yamanaka me saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hey…

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! — Volvió a estrujarme y no pude evitar sentir cierta extrañeza. Por mucho que hubiéramos convivido en la oficina, nunca nos tratamos con esa familiaridad. Solía acompañarnos a Sakura y a mí a tomar una copa o incluso alguna fiesta, pero nunca sostuvimos una conversación muy larga y, de hecho, la última vez que la vi había sido hace dos días, en casa de Sakura.

No tuve tiempo de extrañarme más. Volvió a acercar su rostro a mi cuello, pero en vez de repetir el gesto anterior, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para dirigir su boca cerca de mi oreja.

— Nos están vigilando. Necesito hablar contigo.

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta de inmediato, pero no moví los ojos hacia ningún sitio. Había que mantener las apariencias y buscar frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor no ayudaría. Opté por rodearla también con mis brazos y volver el abrazo mucho más íntimo de lo que lo fue en un inicio.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Susurré, mi rostro escondido en su cabello.

— Sígueme y no vayas a mirar hacia atrás — Acto seguido se separó, pero se mantuvo a una distancia demasiado corta. Fingió acomodar mi corbata mientras hablaba —. Es un edificio a unas cuantas cuadras. No hay que correr, pero necesitamos perderlos antes de llegar.

Asentí de forma casi imperceptible, después de lo cual fingí una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? — Pregunté en voz alta. El brillo divertido en sus ojos me dijo que había hecho lo correcto.

— Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí — Le dio un corto tirón a mi corbata antes de encaminarse hacia la calle paralela a la que daba a la prisión. No lo hizo sin sostener mi mano y fue hasta entonces que entendí que nuestro papel era el de amantes ocasionales. Se sentía extraño y ligeramente incómodo, pero no me rehusé al agarre y me aseguré de no mostrar la incertidumbre en el rostro.

Avanzamos una cuadra, dos, en la misma dirección. Nuestro andar era tranquilo e Ino comenzó a platicar sobre algo sin relevancia para guardar las apariencias. Entonces doblamos a la derecha y ella apuró el paso sin dejar de sostenerme. Era una calle concurrida, pero con las circunstancias actuales no había mucha gente; eso no evitó que Ino se asegurara de pasar entre ellos sin seguir en línea recta, con la intención de perder un poco a quien nos seguía.

Lo vi apenas un segundo, justo al doblar la cuadra. Un par de ojos marrones sobre mis pasos antes de que la tienda de ropa de la esquina se interpusiera entre nuestras visiones.

— ¡Lo vi!

— Olvida el plan entonces; tendremos que correr.

Cuando aceleró yo ya estaba preparado. Ino con todo y tacones era ágil y rápida, por lo que no resultó difícil ajustarnos a un ritmo que nos permitiera también girar sin dificultad. Una cuadra adelante y volvimos a girar, esta vez a la derecha como si fuéramos a regresar. La calle era mucho más angosta y no había transeúntes. De hecho, era la parte trasera de los edificios de las cuadras paralelas, y fue ahí donde Ino hizo fuerza en una puerta de servicio y me obligó a entrar de un empujón antes de cerrar con lentitud para no hacer ruido.

Sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Estaba oscuro, pero alcancé a distinguir que era la entrada a un cuarto en el piso superior. Una vez Ino atrancó la puerta me dirigió a las escaleras. Subimos de la misma forma, sin hacer apenas ruido.

Nos esperaba una habitación pequeña con una mesa, un armario y un par de sillas cerca de la ventana; paredes de tablas de madera percudidas por el polvo y el abandono, iluminadas sólo por la tarde nublada que se colaba por los cristales sucios cubiertos también de una delgada capa de hielo. Guardamos silencio un momento y, cuando empecé a hablar, Ino me hizo un gesto apremiante para que mantuviera el silencio.

Se acercó a la ventana y yo la seguí. Daba justo a la calle que acabábamos de dejar y que lucía completamente vacía.

Esperamos.

— ¿Crees que nos vió entrar aquí? — Susurré. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Iba muy rápido, no está de más asegurarse.

Esperamos un poco más, quietos y en silencio. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando reconocí el rostro que nos seguía a pesar de la suciedad del cristal; un hombre que se adentró a la calle del lado contrario al que accedimos y que volteó a todos lados con rapidez. Era obvio que nos había perdido y ahora se daba a la tarea de buscar en cada una de las calles aledañas. No tendría tanta suerte.

Vestía un saco café y pantalones de mezclilla, un sombrero corto que parecía llevar ladeado adrede para ocultar su rostro parcialmente. Observó ambos lados de la calle y se fijó en la puerta, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse a intentar abrirla.

Lo noté apenas con tiempo suficiente. Aparté a Ino de la ventana justo cuando empezaba a alzar el rostro.

— Demonios — Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida y preocupada —. ¿Me habrá visto?

Negué, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Los minutos siguientes fueron terriblemente tensos y silenciosos. No se trataba de un espía novato y sabíamos que agotaría todas las posibilidades antes de darse por vencido. Esperábamos que de un momento a otro se escuchara el crujir de las escaleras; antes, el intento de forzar la puerta y la posibilidad de que llamara a los refuerzos para intentar entrar.

Hasta que pasaron cerca de tres minutos, me asomé despacio.

Se había ido.

Hice un gesto afirmativo a Ino, pero evitamos hablar otros dos minutos sólo para asegurarnos. El sujeto no regresó.

Hasta entonces, Ino soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Sostuvo el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, un gesto de hastío haciéndose paso en sus delicadas facciones.

— ¿Por qué te siguen? — Pregunté en voz baja. Uno de sus ojos se abrió para observarme con ligera incredulidad.

— ¿A mí? Te siguen a ti — Bufó —. Lo han hecho toda la semana.

— ¿Qué?

— Es normal que no te dieras cuenta, han sido muy discretos. Cambian cada seis horas y no se acercan a menos de diez metros; cinco si es necesario — Pausó para acomodarse en el asiento correctamente, habituada como estaba a mantener la compostura y el glamour —. Sólo lo habrías notado si supieras que lo estabas buscando.

Hasta entonces me fijé en su vestimenta. Acostumbrada a colores vivos y adornos llamativos en su cuello, Ino ahora portaba su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, sin maquillaje, con botas oscuras y un abrigo gris opaco que la hacía ver más pálida de lo que realmente era. Aunque su cabello llamaba la atención, era una diferencia enorme a como acostumbraba tenerlo en su trabajo de secretaria de Shikamaru.

También su mirada había cambiado, más inquisitiva y alerta. Seguramente las circunstancias habían terminado por mermar la actitud despreocupada que procuraba mantener.

— No pensé que actualmente tenían razones para seguirme — Respondí, todavía algo conmocionado. ¿Por qué de repente el interés en mí? Ya había perdido mi puesto en el Departamento de Híbridos, y con ello toda mi autoridad y reconocimiento. Sonaba como una acción tardía y sin sentido.

— Créeme, las tienen. Más que nunca, en realidad — Hizo un ademán para que me sentara en la otra silla frente a ella. Cuando lo hice, me dirigió una corta sonrisa —. Fuiste a ver a Shikamaru.

— Tenía que hacerlo — Respondí —. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que fuera buena idea…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Dudé antes de responder. No éramos cercanos, pero ella llevaba mucho tiempo como amiga de Nara y si alguien podía saber de sus motivos para tener esa reacción, además de Sakura, era ella.

— Le dije que quería irme de aquí… A cualquier parte.

— ¿Algún distrito o…?

— Afuera, sólo afuera — Cerré los ojos y contuve el aire un momento. Decirlo de nuevo era extraño y me provocaba una sensación muy diferente a la suave esperanza con la que se lo planteé la primera vez —. Entiendo que fue una idea estúpida, pero reaccionó como si le hubiera dicho que el mundo va a acabarse en dos días.

Desvié la vista a la ventana, inquieto. Pequeñas gotas caían sobre la ventana y se quedaban ahí, demasiado ligeras para bajar hasta el marco. Había empezado a llover, pero probablemente no duraría mucho a juzgar por el tamaño de las nubes. También descendió la temperatura y una parte de mí volvió a la prisión, al frío que parecía adherido a las paredes y Shikamaru en una celda, solo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando el silencio se extendió demasiado, volví mis ojos a Ino. Tenía la vista perdida en el suelo y una expresión de ligera congoja que no comprendí. Cuando percibió mi mirada, suspiró con suavidad y trató de recuperar la compostura.

— Hay algo que necesito que escuches con mucho cuidado.

— De acuerdo — Preferí ignorar que había omitido lo de Shikamaru.

— De preferencia, tampoco lo discutas con Sakura, sólo cuando creas que es completamente necesario para su seguridad.

Asentí de nuevo y ella pausó, posiblemente organizando sus palabras.

— Shikamaru y yo tenemos un conocido en la policía externa, la de los Distritos. Se llama Chouji Akimichi, por si quieres buscarlo después — El nombre me sonaba de alguna plática con Nara. Amigos de la infancia, si no mal recordaba —. Estaba de guardia en el Distrito de Investigación hasta la semana pasada, cuando les ordenaron retirarse.

— ¿A qué te refieres con retirarse?

— La Élite ordenó que dejaran el Distrito y volvieran a la base. Es decir, aquí.

Arqueé la ceja; aquello simplemente no tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué la Élite ordenaría semejante cosa?

— Bueno, el Distrito de Investigación está protegido por el domo y se cierra automáticamente ante cualquier ataque. La policía, en realidad, se limitaba a notificar posibles daños en la estructura del domo y de solucionar problemas internos. Totalmente necesaria, sin embargo, no era.

— Entiendo eso, pero han sido años desde que se colocó el domo — Respondí —, ¿por qué ahora?

— Exacto — Dijo ella, su mano inclinada hacia adelante como si el problema tuviera forma y ella pudiera sentirlo contra sus dedos —. No les habrían hecho volver si no tuvieran un motivo para hacerlo.

Un motivo... Tenía sentido. La instrucción en casos de emergencia para los cuerpos policiales era que, al menos que la situación los requiriera en sus posiciones, se retiraran a su distrito para esperar indicaciones.

El Distrito de Defensa.

El brillo en los ojos de Ino me hizo saber que todavía me faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, misma que ella tenía. Lo notó en mi mirada y sonrió brevemente antes de recuperar la seriedad que el asunto requería.

— Los han reubicado en puntos estratégicos en este distrito y en toda la periferia del muro de la Élite — Dijo con lentitud —. Como si…

— Como si esperaran un ataque — Terminé por ella. Asintió.

— Las amenazas de Deidara fueron claras. Lo que sea que esté planeando su líder sin duda tiene que ver con la Élite y por eso ellos se están protegiendo.

— ¿A costa de su distrito más avanzado? — Pregunté. Ino se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Tienen toda la tecnología que pudo proporcionales. De eso a perder los recursos del Distrito Laboral, es obvio cuál eligieron.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con los problemas de comunicación con ese distrito? — Pregunté, al recordar las palabras de Sakura unos días atrás. Ella abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

— No estaba enterada de ello, ¿cómo supiste?

— Sakura se comunicó hace un par de semanas con Tsunade… Por un incidente en la conferencia de prensa.

Me observó estupefacta unos segundos.

— No creo que tenga que ver. Que se puedan proteger no implica incomunicarse del resto de la Unión... — Apartó su flequilló y trató de acomodarlo tras su oreja, pensativa —. Aún así, hay otra cosa que necesito decirte y creo que debemos dejar ese tema para después.

— ¿Qué es tan…?

— Nos dejarán desprotegidos, Naruto — Me interrumpió, y me costó un momento entender sus palabras —. La nueva orden se emitirá hasta mañana, pero la guardia del muro Élite ya lo sabe: en caso de emergencia habrá repliegue a las zonas de control y no es prioridad salvaguardar a la población.

— ¿Cómo que no es…?

— Se seguirá el protocolo de cuarentena esperando que el ataque no sea dirigido a los ciudadanos, pero no están contemplados en los planes de defensa.

Esperando, sólo deseando que el ataque no fuera para ellos. Era una mentira y lo sabía. Habían cambiado el discurso sólo para que nadie cuestionara su decisión. Simplemente, no iban a gastar recursos en proteger a la población de una amenaza como lo eran los híbridos. Si al final les atacaban, los usaban de sebo o simplemente los hacían de lado, a la Élite no le importaba.

— Hijos de puta — Murmuré, los puños apretados conteniendo el impulso de golpear lo que hubiera a mi alcance. Ino bufó.

— No esperaba menos de ellos, no luego de cómo te trataron durante el juicio.

— Cometí el error de esperar algo de ellos alguna vez.

— Tal vez todos lo hicimos — Pausó; volvió a buscar mi mirada —. Sin embargo, hay una opción.

Se hizo silencio. Parte de mi ira desapareció debido a la curiosidad.

— ¿Y cuál es?

Entonces Ino sonrió brevemente. Intentó apartar su flequillo de su rostro de nuevo.

— Hay personas, Naruto, aquí en el distrito, que están dispuestas a formar un frente cuando las cosas se pongan malas. Tienen armas, preparación, y están listos para seguir a alguien que sepa con certeza sobre aquello con lo que lidian.

— ¿Miembros de la policía y el ejército? ¿De verdad?

— No te sorprendas tanto, muchos se han dado cuenta de que las cosas no están bien — Compuso una mueca de ligera preocupación, su ceño tan fruncido como sus labios —. Además de todo lo que ha pasado aquí, muchos de ellos tienen a sus familias en este distrito. No pueden abandonarlas.

Había personas dispuestas a romper la ley con tal de proteger al distrito y su gente. En realidad, sí me sorprendía un poco. Si bien la Élite dejaba claro que las muestras de inconformidad no eran bien recibidas, el control sobre los ciudadanos del Distrito de Defensa era férreo de otra manera. Desde joven te depositaban la idea de que no le correspondía a nadie cuestionar, sino defender. Sacrificio personal a cambio de la protección del símbolo de estabilidad que era la Élite.

— ¿Qué les ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan de repente? Todavía hace unos meses, todos eran unos tremendos lambiscones-ttebayo.

— Como dije, son muchas cosas — Respondió. Segundos después, tomó mi antebrazo y lo apretó suavemente —. Tú eres una.

Su comentario me desconcertó lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a su toque, que después me parecería demasiado gentil, casi llegando a lo íntimo.

— ¿Qué?

— Después de lo ocurrido con Deidara y lo mal que quedaste en la persecución, la gente dejó de juzgarte tanto por lo ocurrido con el Centro de Híbridos — Su tono de voz se elevó. Sonaba extasiada —. Puede que no todos nosotros, pero muchos creen que tú de verdad buscas ayudar, y que si las cosas se han puesto difíciles para ti, es por las trabas que te provoca la propia Élite, no por ti.

Aquello sonó extrañamente reconfortante. Aún después de haberlo perdido todo, todavía había gente por ahí que pensaba que yo era alguien que valía la pena.

— Vaya…

— Sé que no pueden recordarte por todo lo que hiciste con tu hermano, porque se supone que ese no fuiste tú — Insistió ella. El recordatorio de mi precaria identidad me provocó una mueca —. Pero saben qué es lo que hacías en el Departamento de Híbridos, saben de lo que eres capaz. Sobre todo, saben que hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer todavía.

Sonaba bien, demasiado, pero una parte de mí empezó a cuestionar esas palabras. ¿Por qué Ino escogía ese momento para sostenerme con ambas manos y decir mis méritos? No quería desconfiar de ella, pero era inevitable luego de tantas cosas… Y de tantas personas.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — No intenté apartarme, aunque quería hacerlo. Mi mirada debió decirle que algo no estaba bien, porque me soltó y volvió a su posición erguida sobre la silla. Parecía, incluso, un poco apenada.

— Lo siento — Murmuró, antes de carraspear —. Verás: con todo lo ocurrido, la gente sabe que necesita un líder que sepa a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Ya sea, alguien que trabajó con los híbridos directamente…

Lo entendí antes de que lo dijera. Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

— O el único híbrido en que podemos confiar.

Me quedé de piedra.

— … ¡¿Ellos lo saben?!

— No todos… — Exclamó. Las manos al frente —. Sólo los líderes de los grupos aliados. Necesitaban una razón para depositar toda su confianza en ti y se las di. Sus subordinados los seguirán a ellos.

Había sido una jugada muy arriesgada, ella lo sabía. Probablemente por ello tenía problemas para verme a la cara y no decir nada en un buen rato. A mí me costaba asimilar que después de todo el rechazo, me buscaran como líder. Otra voz en mi cabeza ya pre-suponía los hechos: ¿qué podía hacer yo como líder?

— Estás jugando.

— Sabes que no lo haría con algo tan delicado.

— No entiendo entonces por qué llegamos a esto.

Pausó. Sus ojos se empecinaron en escrutarme el rostro un buen rato. Cuando empezaba a desesperarme, volvió a hablar.

— Tienes miedo.

— ¿Y tú no?

— No es… Está bien. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no habría venido hasta acá a pedírtelo si no fuera… — Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada un momento —. Naruto, te necesitan.

No tenía problema con unirme a ellos cuando las cosas se pusieran mal, pero liderarlos era algo completamente distinto. Había perdido gran parte de mi seguridad en los últimos años… Sobre todo, luego de lo ocurrido unas semanas atrás.

— No creo ser el indicado para ello — Objeté, mis ojos puestos en los suyos —. ¿Por qué no alguien que sepa más de armas? ¿O de estrategias de combate?

— Muchos quieren saber qué es lo que está sucediendo en realidad. Quieren saber a lo que se enfrentan, y eso no se los va a enseñar un policía experimentado.

— Necesitan aniquilarlos, no entenderlos — Las últimas sílabas se atoraron en mi garganta, justo cuando me di cuenta de lo duro que sonaba esa frase. No quería a los híbridos muertos, no luego de todo lo que había vivido y de saber que no era el único. El rencor había hablado por mí y lo peor era que lo había permitido.

— Digamos que tienen que saber a dónde disparar — Contestó —. El suero mortal se lo quedará la Élite, así que nos queda lo convencional. Entenderás que hay que ser precisos.

Asentí, aunque no muy convencido. Afuera había dejado de llover y de repente sentí que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar. El ambiente se había vuelto ligeramente asfixiante, aunque no sabía decir si era por el encierro o la incertidumbre. Ino, por alguna razón, lucía tan fresca como siempre.

— Es una tarea enorme, no podría por mi cuenta.

— No estarás solo, sabremos cómo apoyarte.

La idea de liderar no me sonaba tentadora en lo absoluto. Ya había tomado suficientes malas decisiones como para confiar en mi juicio. Que Ino me expresara su absoluta confianza al ofrecer aquello me molestaba, pero tampoco podía pensar que estuviera completamente equivocada.

Suspiré. Tal vez, en un inicio, la persona ideal para ese trabajo había sido alguien que actualmente estaba en la cárcel. Shikamaru siempre supo mejor que yo lo que hacía. Puede que, ahora, fuera mi turno de compensar su ausencia; de agradecer lo que había hecho por mí para no terminar encerrado.

Tal vez era momento de dejar de agachar la cabeza. Ya no tenía nada que perder y probablemente quedarme de brazos cruzados no tendría un mejor resultado que si me iba por mi propia cuenta. Tendría que prepararme, alejarme de la incómoda posición al borde de la ley y romperla por completo. Probablemente tendría que desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo indefinido, hasta que el problema nos explotara en la cara o tuviera la opción de irme a cualquier otro lugar.

Ino no apartó su mirada en ningún momento. Había esperanza en sus ojos, fácil de distinguir a pesar de su expresión neutra. Fue agradable, pero además preocupante. ¿También terminaría por decepcionarla? ¿O acaso con ella tendría la oportunidad de no fallarle a alguien?

— Tienes mucha más fe en mí de la que yo me tengo.

Una risa aliviada, agradable en medio de tanto lío.

— A veces las circunstancias nos hacen olvidar de lo que somos capaces — Guiñó su ojo visible, como si fuéramos amigos íntimos que compartían secretos todos los días —. Por suerte, aquellos que te conocen se encargarán de recordártelo.

Sonreí apenas, queriendo dejarme llevar por la sensación cómoda de ser halagado. Desgraciadamente, no había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Al fin, después de semanas de fastidiosa inactividad, podía hacer algo que realmente valiera la pena.

Haría lo que fuera necesario para ser el líder que estaban buscando.

— Cuenta conmigo.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Dejamos el cuarto media hora después, luego de ajustar detalles y programar la próxima reunión. Fuimos silenciosos y nos aseguramos de ingresar pronto a una avenida para confundirnos entre los pocos transeúntes que había por esas horas.

Las nubes de tormenta habían desaparecido y el sol mostraba sus últimos rayos del día. Ino se negó a soltarme el brazo desde que salimos del edificio y cada vez que hablaba lo hacía con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera tremendamente enamorada de mí y no pudiera ocultarlo.

— Recuerda que somos amantes ocasionales. Imagina que las ansias nos comen cada vez que estamos juntos — Si aquello no lo hubiera hecho con su boca tan pegada a mi oído, probablemente no me habría estremecido como lo hice y tal vez los colores no se me habrían subido al rostro. Ella sólo rió y nos encaminó hacia su apartamento, tan segura de sí misma que era fácil contagiarse con la sensación. Por eso esperaba que mi actitud fuera más o menos convincente también.

Comenzó a enfriar más. Pronto quedó aún menos gente en la calle y las luces de los negocios se apagaron temprano por el clima. En un cruce que estaba completamente solo, me animé a preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada respecto a Shikamaru? Te lo mencioné porque creí que sabrías algo.

Ella volteó hacia mí y sonrió, pero distinguí sus ojos moverse con rapidez alrededor en busca de nuestro acosador.

— Tenía prioridades. Shikamaru podía esperar.

— ¿Y ahora?

Cruzamos la acera. Su expresión pareció marchitarse.

— Cuando no se hablaba de híbridos aquí, el tema era la posibilidad de que el mundo se restaurara lo suficiente para volver a colonizar —Desvió la mirada hacia los escaparates de las tiendas cerradas —. Shikamaru, Chouji, incluso yo crecí con ideas como esas en mente. Existía la esperanza de que las cosas fueran como antes, como las disfrutaron nuestros ancestros.

El viento sopló y tiró algunas hojas de los pocos árboles cercanos. Pisé unas pocas adrede mientras caminaba.

— Conforme Shikamaru fue creciendo, esa idea se volvió más fuerte para él. Estudió muy duro y después se hizo miembro de las brigadas de reforestación, que hasta hace unos años experimentaban plantando semillas en el exterior.

— ¿Hasta hace unos años?

Ino hizo un intento de sonrisa, mismo que no resultó.

— Se disolvieron las brigadas y se repartió a la gente en diversos departamentos. La iniciativa duró años, pero nunca lograron que creciera una sola planta fuera del distrito.

Así que ese era el motivo de su certeza. Shikamaru nunca me había mencionado nada de su vida antes del Departamento de Híbridos y tal vez fuera por esa dura verdad. Recordé su expresión derrotada de hace unas horas, que estuviera tan seguro de que no podíamos estar más atrapados que ahora.

— ¿Y por eso actuó de esa manera?

— Bueno, no del todo. Shikamaru dedicó mucho tiempo a investigar posibles formas de restaurar la tierra para cosecha; le fue muy duro saber que todos esos años de esfuerzo no sirvieron de nada allá afuera.

Doblamos la esquina. A dos calles más adelante y una vuelta a la izquierda, estaba el departamento de Ino. Ambos aguzamos la vista buscando a nuestro perseguidor, o alguien que se viera ligeramente sospechoso.

— Además, allá afuera es aterrador. Shikamaru me contaba que le daba más miedo que nada se moviera, que todo estuviera tan muerto, a que cualquier cosa intentara atacarlos. Me decía que era la absoluta certeza de que estábamos lo más cerca posible del colapso del mundo, que probablemente seríamos los últimos.

— Eso suena horrible-ttebayo.

— Lo sé — Respondió con sonido burlón —. A veces le pedía que ya no hablara de eso porque me tenía harta. Terminó cansándose y poco después, era él el que ya no quería hablar al respecto.

Nuestra caminata se volvió tranquila a diferencia del paso inquieto de un principio. Caminábamos sostenidos del brazo y con la vista al frente, sin dejar de observar por el rabillo del ojo a cualquier persona que todavía estuviera afuera soportando el frío. Ino suspiró y por alguna razón, mi vista se quedó en sus pestañas: largas, rubias, y que hacían lucir sus ojos con sombras extrañas, un aire misterioso en su iris verdoso.

— Hay un hombre en la esquina de la calle de mi departamento. Lo he visto antes; también está encargado de vigilarte.

— ¿Suponemos que hay alguien más en mi apartamento? — Murmuré, saliendo del ligero sopor de los últimos minutos de silencio.

— Seguramente. Debieron pensar que iríamos a alguno de los dos.

— Les fallaron los cálculos, al parecer.

— ¡Pero qué tontito eres! — Exclamó Ino en voz alta, mientras alzaba una de sus manos para apretar mi mejilla. Un momento después, pasábamos frente al hombre para llegar al departamento. No se inmutó ni dio señales de conocernos. Hasta eso, era bueno en su trabajo —. ¡¿Y qué le vas a decir después?! ¿Que ya no me contrate? ¡Eres adorable!

— No lo grites, parece que quieres que todos sepan que estoy celoso — Me esforcé porque mis palabras fueran creíbles. El sonrojo producto de sentirme tremendamente estúpido ayudó, a juzgar por la expresión de Ino.

— Eres lindo cuando estás celoso — Dijo ella en respuesta. También se acercó más a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi hombro un momento, sin dejar de caminar —, pero sabes que no tienes razón de estarlo.

Tenía el corazón acelerado, por saberme vigilado y también por no saber actuar para ese tipo de situaciones. Nunca había sido necesario. Incluso cuando tenía que fingir que no hablaba con alguien en el otro extremo del bar, había sido fácil simplemente aparentar que estaba bien solo y mover mis labios lo menos posible.

Esto era diferente, sobre todo porque Ino se veía resplandeciente en su papel y yo me sentía torpe y ridículo. Rasqué mi nuca brevemente, sin saber qué responder a eso, cuando llegamos a la altura de su apartamento y ella me empujó hacia la pared y acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nos separaron sólo unos pocos centímetros. Sonrió.

— Se preguntarán por qué no me besas ahora mismo — Murmuró contra mi boca. Y puede que fuera el miedo a ser pillado, los nervios o que sus labios se vieran brillantes aún con la poca luz a nuestro alrededor.

El punto es que lo hice, como pude. Cerré los ojos y la rodeé con mis brazos, inclinando mi rostro para profundizar el contacto. Ella hizo algo similar al rodear mis hombros y pegarse más a mi cuerpo. Acarició suavemente mi mejilla y sostuvo mi nuca. Masajeó un poco con sus pulgares, como si me sintiera demasiado rígido en el abrazo y con ello buscara relajarme.

Había que alargar ese momento para hacer creíble la escena. En realidad, Ino ayudaba bastante con ello. Me fue guiando a través del beso y movía sutilmente mis manos para que supiera dónde ponerlas. La abracé con fuerza, abrí mi boca para ella, y mientras todo eso pasaba hacía un esfuerzo por no pensar que, aunque se sentía bien, no era lo mismo.

No era lo mismo.

Nos separamos ligeramente jadeantes y me costó un poco mirarla a los ojos. Ella respondió con una corta sonrisa antes de dejar un beso corto en mi mejilla.

— Debo confesarte que siempre tuve ganas de hacer esto — Dijo en voz baja, una de sus manos acariciando el dorso de la mía —. Lamento que las circunstancias tuvieran que ser estas.

Me sorprendí, pero debí simular. Le di otro corto beso simulando una despedida, luego de lo cual se alejó los pocos metros que le separaban de la puerta de su edificio.

Murmuró un gracias antes de cerrar y luego del portazo, la calle quedó en silencio. El sol ya había desaparecido y la noche se cernía sobre mí de forma terminante, abrumadora. Era mucha información para un día, demasiadas cosas qué procesar.

Pero eso no funcionó para apartar mi mente de lo que acababa de pasar. Y la añoranza que evitaba cada semana volvió con tal fuerza, que me obligó a encajarme las uñas en las palmas. Ya no podía permitirme recordarlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_


	36. Capítulo 35: Descubrimientos

_**Capítulo 35: Descubrimientos**_

 **Sasuke:**

— Adelante.

Hanabi entrecerró sus ojos y balanceó sus piernas con suavidad, equilibrando su cuerpo; sin perder un segundo la tensión necesaria para un movimiento brusco. Alerta. Le ayudaba estar permanentemente activa para concentrarse en sus tareas. Sobre todo, ahora que tenía la mirada de Shino sobre ella, la amenaza impregnada en su iris muy lejos del aire frío y calculador que acostumbraba.

Él se movió sólo un poco a la derecha, y ella exageró su movimiento del lado contrario. Los ojos perla se desviaron hasta pasar de su rival para contemplar el objeto tras él. Calculaba, o fingía que lo hacía. Su expresión neutra no ayudaba a averiguarlo y Shino no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en hacerlo. Eligió una cómoda posición que buscaba mediar la distancia entre las dos anteriores de Hanabi; manos y piernas abiertas, las últimas firmes contra el suelo.

La bandera roja se había colocado justo sobre un montículo de piedras mal acomodadas. Algunas con bordes y otras resbaladizas, convertían el camino hacia el objetivo en uno que debía hacerse con rapidez o con demasiado cálculo, ninguno de los dos recomendable. Pero antes de pensar en ello siquiera, se encontraba la prueba más importante: la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Shino era el único que había conseguido pasarla a la primera. Tenten había fallado dos ocasiones y si Hanabi volvía a perder, sería la cuarta. Por eso estaba empecinada en moverse con la cabeza fría y no ceder a la desesperación que le provocaba que Shino resultara tan difícil de perturbar. Lo estaba consiguiendo, pero quedarse quieta mucho tiempo no era tampoco la mejor opción.

Por suerte lo vio un par de segundos antes: el puño de Shino directo a su estómago, y poco después el otro hacia su muslo para perturbar su equilibrio. Ambos los esquivó con tiempo suficiente y procedió a intentar un ataque al rostro, mismo que falló por varios centímetros.

El intercambio de golpes se repitió un par de veces antes de que Shino lograra desequilibrarla con una patada a la espinilla. Le siguieron ataques directos a la cabeza y hombros, mismos que ella consiguió esquivar aunque con menos distancia que antes. El ataque a su pierna sirvió para detener su avance, pero no para evitar una patada directo al costado de Shino, que no consiguió evitarla por el sencillo hecho de que había sido demasiado rápida para predecirla.

Esa era la ventaja de ser tan compacta. Aún si no tenía tanta fuerza, o si sus saltos eran cortos debido a su estatura, Hanabi era más ágil que Shino y Tenten, lo suficiente como para tomarlos desprevenidos y dar ataques rápidos y feroces que ellos no tenían tiempo suficiente de evitar.

La patada no era suficiente para acabar con Shino, pero sí alcanzaba para desequilibrarlo y fue entonces que ella aprovechó para otro golpe, esta vez al costado contrario, y que él esquivó por apenas unos centímetros que le costaron descuidar la zona herida.

Una nueva patada en esa zona y Hanabi fue lanzada un par de metros hacia atrás por un golpe al estómago que decidió no evitar. Había sido su sacrificio a cambio del golpe doble, y a pesar de su expresión dolorida cuando consiguió levantarse, supe que estaba orgullosa de haber logrado concretar su pequeño plan.

Shino no lucía muy contento, pero sí algo sorprendido. Hanabi había tenido unas sesiones particulares conmigo para mejorar la puntería de sus golpes. Ahí estaba el fruto de su trabajo y eso le dio el empuje necesario para acercarse de nuevo a su oponente. Dos golpes al pecho, uno hacia los brazos y un tercer intento de golpe hacia el costado. Shino esquivó todos y devolvió algunos al rostro; intentó desequilibrarla de nuevo golpeando sus piernas y cuando eso no resultó, la pescó de un brazo y consiguió arrojarla al otro lado del lugar.

Hanabi no se lo esperaba, lo noté por su expresión de desconcierto después de que lograra aterrizar en lugar de caer por la fuerza del lanzamiento. Noté el respingo de Tenten a mi lado y la mirada de soslayo de la chica desde el centro. Fingí que no había visto a ninguna; no me correspondía intervenir en los ejercicios.

Pareció entenderlo y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. El intercambio de golpes duró un par de minutos más. Shino tenía como instrucción proteger el montículo de rocas tras él a toda costa. No debía ser complaciente con ella y mucho menos tratar de ayudarla fingiendo alguna lesión. Si eso pasaba, yo me daría cuenta de inmediato. Era tiempo de que Hanabi llegara a la bandera por sí sola. La condescendencia no le serviría en el exterior.

Noté su objetivo después de que tomara distancia luego de un intento de golpe a la cabeza. Shino tardó más que antes en recuperar su posición; jadeaba, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, e incluso una gota de sudor escurrió de una de sus sienes hasta perderse en sus patillas. Hanabi lo había cansado. No lo suficiente para derrotarlo, pero sí para tener un poco más de libertad de movimiento.

Su nuevo ataque fue diferente al anterior. Esta vez sus golpes tenían un objetivo muy simple. La diferencia de alturas era considerable y un golpe al pecho, uno que Hanabi nunca pensó conectar en realidad, logró lo que ella quería: que Shino se agachara levemente en un intento de protegerse.

Hanabi se impulsó hacia arriba y se enganchó al hombro derecho de Shino para apoyarse. Su puño cerrado se dirigió a la yugular y aunque él hizo un esfuerzo por apartarla con sus brazos, ella llegó primero.

Un "golpe" a la yugular. El arma imaginaria que Hanabi sostenía puso fin a su contrincante. Shino no era dado a los juegos, pero por concederle algún gusto a la menor fingió tocar su herida con ambas manos antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Ella rio, apenas unos segundos, antes de continuar su camino hacia las rocas para empezar una ágil y rápida escalada.

Sonreí de lado, una leve chispa de orgullo en el pecho.

— Tu turno — Le dije a Tenten, que luego de un asentimiento abandonó el palco de observación en que nos encontrábamos con un salto. Fue tan amplio que cayó justo a unos metros de la bandera, conservando el equilibrio gracias al arco de sus piernas justo después del aterrizaje.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no es justo! — Gritó Hanabi cuando llegó hasta ella. Tenten le sacó la lengua y se colocó en su posición de ataque, con los brazos semi extendidos a sus lados y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás.

— Allá afuera no decides qué es justo y que no, Hanabi, sólo peleas — Respondí. Su reacción fue un resoplido violento antes de iniciar su ataque a Tenten, que luego de dos golpes directos al rostro que apenas logró desviar, debió borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

El enfrentamiento duró mucho menos que el anterior, debido a que el objetivo de Hanabi había cambiado y ya no era terminar a su oponente, sino escapar con la bandera que no se encontraba muy lejos. Además, intentar una maniobra como la que había utilizado con Shino no era conveniente sobre la roca inestable. La prioridad ahora era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de hacer sus respectivos ataques. Tenten tenía un poco más de agilidad que Shino por su cuerpo liviano, pero su debilidad era predecir los movimientos del enemigo con antelación suficiente. Por ello, sus armas favoritas consistían en juegos de cuchillos que podía lanzar desde una gran distancia. Dado que era un entrenamiento sin armas, aquello terminó con Hanabi impulsándose desde el suelo, pasando sobre los hombros de Tenten y tomando la bandera antes golpear las piedras bajo sus pies para lanzarlas hacia su compañera cuesta abajo.

Fue un derrumbe parcial y Tenten debió volver al suelo para que las piedras no la llevaran consigo. Hanabi, de milagro, consiguió mantenerse en la cima que no había cedido al peso.

— ¡Eso sí fue trampa! — Gritó Tenten desde abajo. Shino tras ella sonrió brevemente y Hanabi intentó controlar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de entre sus labios.

— ¡En el exterior todo se vale! — Canturreó. Alzó la bandera y dirigió su vista hacia mí, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que correspondí con una más ligera. Decir que no me sentía orgulloso de que finalmente lo hubiera conseguido sería una mentira; los cuatro sabíamos lo mucho que ella se había esforzado por mejorar sus habilidades.

Su sonrisa se borró de repente; su ceño se frunció y todo gesto de victoria se apagó con la nueva presencia en la sala de entrenamiento. Shino y Tenten hicieron un gesto similar. Me abstuve de rodar los ojos al percatarme de quién era.

— Llegaste tarde, vuelve después de la comida.

— Yo también te extrañé, querido — Respondió Temari con tono burlón. Hanabi rodó los ojos. Ellas no se llevaban bien desde los primeros entrenamientos, supervisados por Temari, porque había tratado a Hanabi con excesiva rudeza. No la detuve porque sabía que tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que se generara cierto resentimiento y que la menor mantuviera distancia con tal de no volver a interactuar con su némesis.

— De verdad, ya terminamos — Me levanté de mi asiento en el palco y la miré —. Si quieres supervisar, tendrás que esperar.

— No vine a eso — Dijo en respuesta —. Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir contigo.

Por su expresión supe que ella no quería testigos en esa charla, lo cual no mejoraba mis expectativas al respecto. Me tomé la libertad de un breve suspiro antes de dirigirme a mi equipo, que me observaba a espera de instrucciones.

— Vayan al almuerzo. Recuerden que hay entrenamiento con armas a las cinco.

Todos asintieron y abandonaron la sala por la puerta más cercana, la del lado derecho. Tenten inició alguna conversación con Shino y Hanabi los escuchaba atentamente, sólo volviendo de vista de vez en cuando a mi dirección. Aunque no fue desde el inicio del equipo, acostumbraban tomar las comidas juntos para compartir técnicas de combate y algunas estrategias. A veces me unía, pero la mayoría de las comidas o las tomaba sólo, o con Temari como silenciosa acompañante.

— Parecen llevarse bien.

— Me preocuparía si no lo hicieran.

— Y también has logrado que aprendan a entrenar juntos.

— ¿No se supone que todos los equipos lo hacen?

Bufó en respuesta justo antes de sentarse a mi lado. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y contempló la sala ahora vacía.

— Te sorprenderías. Si bien hay una conexión, muchos equipos nunca logran congeniar por el egoísmo de sus miembros. Deidara es un ejemplo, pasó sobre Orochimaru con tal de sobresalir un poco.

— He escuchado cosas de él: impulsivo, de carácter explosivo y resentido con Itachi por lo de su ojo. Me sorprende que les fuera útil hasta estas alturas.

— Se hace un esfuerzo por hacer congeniar a los equipos y a los grupos de misión — Pausó. Ladeó el rostro para observarme —. De hecho, esa es mi principal prioridad en este momento. Te vas de misión en dos días y tienes problemas con tu gente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Pregunté sólo por cortesía, porque sabía exactamente qué era lo que trataba de decir.

— Has evitado deliberadamente a Itachi desde que tienes a tu equipo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero seguí fingiendo que ella no tenía sus ojos sobre mí. No quería hablar del tema y mucho menos con Temari, que se encargaba de supervisar también los entrenamientos de Itachi y algunos otros grupos ligeramente problemáticos.

— No sabía que era un requisito andar tras sus pasos en todo momento.

— Sasuke, es tu hermano.

Suspiré. Al parecer, no era yo quien no estaba enterado de eso.

— Eso no quiere decir que no tengamos cada quien nuestros propios objetivos — Esta vez sí ladeé el rostro para observarla. Hice un esfuerzo por sonar convencido de mis palabras aunque debajo de ellas se escondiera un enojo latente —. Estamos bien.

— Bueno, él no lo está — Dijo en respuesta, más un reproche que un simple comentario —. Necesitas hablar con él.

— Lo haré si resulta necesario.

— Lo harás porque si por alguna razón su grupo necesita ayuda, tu orgullo no puede obstaculizar la misión en lo más mínimo.

Aquello sonaba más como una advertencia, pero no me sentía en absoluto intimidado. Tenía mis razones para haber tomado distancia y una conversación no las iba a hacer de lado, ni siquiera si Temari lo insinuaba.

— Bien — Terminé. Me levanté de mi asiento en el palco para evitar que tratara de hablar del tema de nuevo —. ¿Vas a almorzar?

Bufó, pero no intentó seguir la conversación. Se levantó también y me siguió hasta el pasillo fuera de la sala, lo cual era respuesta suficiente a mi pregunta anterior.

En la guarida de Orochimaru, como le llamaba sólo en mi cabeza, se llegaba a todos lados a través de pasillos. Los principales, más largos y anchos que el resto, desembocaban en el centro de toda la construcción: el pasillo circular con la luz verdosa ubicada en medio de algo parecido a un pozo, que había visto de pasada el día que llegué. Había tardado en entender que la luz no era otra cosa que la fuente de energía del lugar, y cada vez que pasaba intentaba observar el fondo para saber qué tan profunda era la excavación. Nunca lo conseguía.

No éramos los únicos que iban hacia allá. El pasillo sobre el que caminábamos terminaba en una bifurcación con un segundo pasillo que provenía de otras salas de entrenamiento. Algunos híbridos conversaban animadamente entre ellos y otros parecían apurar el paso para ser los primeros en llegar a la cafetería. Entre voces y sus ecos en las paredes, conseguí hacer de lado a mi hermano en mi mente por un momento.

— ¿Por qué hay híbridos que tienen dos aromas? — Pregunté a Temari. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tienen impregnado el aroma de otra persona además del suyo — Completé —. Pensé que era temporal, pero no disminuye. Parece permanente, como adherido… ¿Es normal?

Mi pregunta hizo que sus ojos se entrecerraran. Nadie nos había escuchado, yo me aseguré de ello, pero a juzgar por la manera en que volteó a los lados, parecía importarle nuevamente que no hubiera testigos. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, su respuesta fue un escueto "Vaya" antes de adelantarse para entrar a la cafetería.

A diferencia de los demás, nosotros no teníamos que esperar para ser atendidos por los híbridos en turno para servir la comida en la barra. Era parte de nuestro rango el ser tratados de esa manera, mientras que los híbridos comunes se repartían todo tipo de tareas aleatoriamente. Tanto Temari como yo nos asegurábamos constantemente de mantener el porte de un líder y parte de ello era también aceptar privilegios como esos, aún si no eran de nuestro agrado.

Una vez tuvimos nuestros alimentos, nos encaminamos a la mesa más apartada del lugar, misma que ya nos habíamos apropiado y la razón por la que siempre estuviera vacía para nosotros.

— Cuando dos híbridos tienen una compenetración mayor que con el resto, se forma un vínculo a través del aroma — Dijo después de sentarse a mi lado y depositar su bandeja sobre la mesa —. Es como un código de pertenencia, pero sin ser posesivo precisamente.

— ¿Una compenetración como la de los equipos?

— No, no es lo mismo. Estamos hablando de parejas, Sasuke — La palabra me provocó un "Oh" involuntario. No era cómodo para mí hablar de ello —. Cuando dos híbridos se sienten atraídos y es completamente recíproco, el cuerpo de ambos calca el aroma del otro y lo reproduce en una pequeña versión. Por eso no te diste cuenta desde el inicio, no la distinguirías si no la buscaras.

Ya a sabiendas de lo que significaba, di un vistazo al lugar aguzando mi olfato. Temari tenía razón: el aroma no era muy evidente y no estaba asociado a la precaución o la advertencia. Se limitaba a estar presente como prueba de un vínculo mayor, uno que el resto de los híbridos debían respetar por el simple hecho de tratarse de un acuerdo de ambas partes: un cariño recíproco.

— No hay muchas parejas por aquí — Comenté cuando terminé mi inspección. La mayoría de los híbridos ya estaban reunidos por el almuerzo y distinguía pocos vínculos si como el descrito por Temari.

— Recuerda que la mayoría son híbridos recién convertidos. Necesitan un poco más de tiempo para desarrollarse y es difícil formar vínculos en esa etapa.

Aquello fue un amargo e inesperado recordatorio de sus palabras unos días antes. Muchos híbridos estaban ahí como una alternativa a su existencia como humanos normales en el Distrito Laboral. Descrito como un infierno por Temari, era el lugar donde los abusos y la presión de las autoridades era cada vez mayores. Aquel que no buscaba huir con desesperación, terminaba suicidándose en un enorme cañón en la periferia del distrito.

Orochimaru, hasta cierto punto, les había ofrecido otra opción: transformarse en híbridos y ser parte de su ejército cuya culminación sería el golpe definitivo contra la Élite. Ciertamente, había sido impactante saber que lo que en el Departamento de Híbridos se entendió como secuestro y alteración de las víctimas, era en realidad un acuerdo mutuo y nadie había sido obligado a pasar por ello.

Ni siquiera Hinata o Menma… Ni siquiera Itachi.

Traté de enfocarme en mi presente y las palabras de Temari. Pensar de nuevo en esas cosas sólo volvería más difícil la conversación que supuestamente tenía pendiente con mi hermano.

— Tú hueles a él — Le dije al cabo de un rato. Rodó los ojos mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca —. ¿Por qué? Shikamaru no es un híbrido.

— Tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que mi cuerpo no sienta el vínculo — Respondió tranquila, pero noté la tensión en su mandíbula —. Y qué bueno que él no replicó mi aroma. Si lo hubiera hecho, me habrías reconocido la primera vez que nos vimos.

Con eso me di cuenta de otra cosa, una que provocó una sensación incómoda en mi pecho.

— Naruto tampoco replicó el mío.

— Lo hizo — Respondió.

— ¿Qué? — Ante mi pregunta, rodó los ojos. A veces agotaba su paciencia con mucha facilidad.

— No puedes olerte a ti mismo en la otra persona, no sé por qué — Bajó el tenedor al plato y giró un poco en su asiento para observarme de frente —. Sin embargo, a mi equipo le tocó seguirlos al Distrito de Investigación. Menma nos dijo del vínculo.

Dejó los labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero en vez de ello volvió su atención a la comida e ignoró mi expresión de hastío cuando mencionó a Menma.

El tema era cada vez más difícil de evadir, y mucho más incómodo de abordar. El vínculo con su equipo le obligaba a proteger a Menma de mis palabras y mis intenciones. Si bien no se había dado cuenta de mi objetivo, sí podía notar mi hostilidad hacia él y aquello le orillaba a volverse en mi contra. Me sorprendí pensando que lamentaría romper nuestra amistad y camaradería cuando finalmente pusiera mis manos en el cuello de ese imbécil, pero era algo que tenía que pasar.

— No creí que tuviéramos el vínculo desde entonces. Acabábamos de iniciar nuestra relación.

— El vínculo no te pide permiso para aparecer — Respondió con un hilo de voz. Si le traía algún mal recuerdo, no lo mencionó —. Basta con que te huelas a ti mismo para saber a lo que me refiero.

Arrugué el entrecejo, pero mi nariz hizo lo suyo antes de que me percatara. Por debajo del aroma de mi ropa, mi sudor y todos esos otros que pude distinguir como propios, había uno más, uno suave y ligero, que parecía extrañamente acogedor y vivo, incluso alegre.

El aroma de Naruto.

— Bien, he concluido que esto de los vínculos es una mierda — Y ya fuera por mi tono o por el simple hecho de que aquello me enojara, Temari rio con ganas antes de hincar el tenedor en otro alimento y cambiar de tema drásticamente.

Sonreí en respuesta antes de empezar a comer, aunque gran parte de mi apetito se había evaporado. El resto de la conversación llevó a temas menos elaborados y de alguna manera, me sentí contagiado por su repentino buen ánimo y la necesidad de convertir la palpable añoranza de ambos en sólo un mal trago que terminaría pronto.

Aunque fuera mentira.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

— Menma no tiene otro aroma — Comenté. Aunque quería hacer el tema de lado, la curiosidad picaba cada vez que veía a algún híbrido conocido. Hasta ahora me había llevado la sorpresa de que varios líderes tenían un vínculo, que Tenten y Neji parecían compartir algo, y que la mayoría de los vínculos que se habían formado a lo largo de los años habían sido reubicados en pisos inferiores, más espaciosos y dedicados a las posibles familias que pudieran formarse de esas uniones.

El entrenamiento de las cinco había terminado, así que Temari me convenció de acompañarla a la supervisión de su equipo junto con otros de rango superior. Los entrenamientos de grupos grandes se daban una vez a la semana y era con el objetivo de limar asperezas entre líderes y fomentar la cooperación. Se daban en una sala mucho más grande que la nuestra, amplia y con luces amarillentas en un alto techo. Paredes oscuras, con gradas de descanso recargadas en ellas, y suelo de concreto.

A leguas se veía que era un trabajo complicado y no muy efectivo. Las peleas se suscitaban cada pocos minutos y entraba en juego el orgullo tanto de líderes como del resto de los miembros de sus grupos. Varias veces los ejercicios se interrumpían para dar muestra de sus capacidades en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Menma era derribado por sexta ocasión cuando me di cuenta de ese detalle.

— Es muy solitario, no sé por qué esperabas otra cosa — Respondió Temari sin mirarme, más al pendiente de la pelea que de mis palabras.

— Pensé que él y Hinata… — Me interrumpí. No por vergüenza sino porque Menma acababa de ser arrastrado media sala por un sujeto muy violento. Desde lejos era evidente que no estaba en forma y que le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse al nivel del resto.

— Oh no, para nada — Contestó. Su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante en el palco de observación, lo que evidenciaba lo preocupada que se sentía por Menma. Sin embargo, su voz estaba muy calmada —. Menma y Hinata tienen un vínculo fraternal. Se protegen mutuamente en combate y también se limitan entre ellos — Menma cayó de nuevo. Temari apretó los puños —. Bueno, eso era antes. Ahora que Neji está más al pendiente de su prima, Menma tiene que hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta.

— No le sale muy bien, por lo que veo.

— Ha perdido la concentración últimamente…

Esperé una explicación, pero nunca llegó. Temari apretaba con sus manos el borde de piedra del palco. Sus ojos se entrecerraban cada vez más y se notaba en la tensión de su cuerpo las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el atacante de Menma y darle su merecido. Desde la distancia ese enfrentamiento se veía muy disparejo, pero el otro sujeto no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

— ¿Por qué no lo detienes?

— Menma tiene que luchar sus propias batallas y mantener su estatus. Si lo ayudara, sólo le haría pasar una vergüenza. Tendría el mismo efecto que si un niño acusara a otro con su madre.

Mi nula empatía por Menma hizo que esa escena en mi cabeza resultara graciosa. Sin embargo, cuando observé su cabeza estrellándose contra la pared luego de una patada al rostro de su contrincante, pensé que cualquier cosa sería mejor que someterlo a lo mismo de nuevo. Mi aprecio a Temari y ser tan consciente de su preocupación por su compañero era incómodo. Sólo quería que terminara.

Pensé en interrumpir la pelea, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque Menma se levantó con repentina energía y de un solo golpe mandó a su contrincante varios metros más allá. La pelea continuó, pero me permitió darme cuenta de que mientras los golpes de Menma tenían un propósito, el otro sujeto no era más que fuerza bruta y una inmerecida agilidad. Terminó en el suelo a los pocos minutos y aunque Menma no se veía mucho mejor, hizo el esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie hasta que hicieron el toque de descanso. Entonces se dejó caer.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida? — Pregunté a Temari, que después del enfrentamiento había enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos para no tener que ver nada más.

— ¿De quién hablas?

— Menma — Parte de la tensión volvió a su postura y en parte me sentí mal por recordárselo —. Tiene lo mismo que Hinata, ¿no? Quiero saber cuánto le queda.

No respondió de inmediato. De hecho, su silencio se extendió tanto que los cinco minutos de descanso terminaron. Menma no volvió a la sala. Me pregunté si a esas alturas seguiría en pie.

— No lo sé — Sacó la cabeza de entre sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos. Su mirada estaba perdida y por un momento pareció hablar consigo misma —. Pero nunca lo vi tan cerca de la muerte como ahora. No sé qué hacer.

Quise responderle que no era algo que pudiera evitar, pero me contuve, a sabiendas de que mis palabras no serían bien recibidas luego de todas esas discusiones que se habían suscitado por causa de él.

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que Temari abandonó esa posición y se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Menma. Le dije que estaba bien, que me quedaría otro rato antes de volver con mi equipo. Su expresión, en apariencia tranquila, no podía esconder la impotencia y el miedo que sentía respecto a su pupilo.

No me había puesto a pensar que, si Hinata y Menma seguían así, ella estaba a punto de perder dos miembros de su equipo, y que eso implicaba un dolor que iba más allá de la poca o mucha convivencia con esas personas. "Es como perder una parte de ti", me había dicho. Pensé en el entrenamiento de unas horas antes y la expresión de triunfo de Hanabi. Sí, le creía.

Escuché unos pasos tras de mí y la poca calma que aún conservaba se desvaneció. Reconocía su forma de caminar en donde fuera. Itachi se sentó a mi lado en el palco, la vista al frente como si quisiera aparentar que no tenía intenciones de hablarme.

— Te estuve buscando todo el día.

— Sabes dónde encontrarme.

— Fui a tu sala de entrenamiento, pero no había nadie.

— Sabes mis horarios también. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

Se hizo silencio. Yo mantuve mi vista al frente en todo momento, pero distinguí por el rabillo del ojo que ladeaba su rostro en mi dirección. Aunque tuve el impulso de verlo también, me supe contener.

— Sasuke, por favor.

— ¿Por favor qué?

— Has estado evitándome. Quiero saber qué está mal.

Se hizo silencio entre nosotros, marcado por las respiraciones agitadas de los híbridos bajo el palco. La ira que me había esforzado por contener los últimos días hizo aparición, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no sentía la necesidad de explotar.

Era mi lado de líder, mi parte de Error Genético que me pedía moderación frente a alguien de rango inferior. Me asqueaba pensarlo de esa manera, pero ninguna resistencia de mi parte podría invertir los roles o anularlos.

— ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo puesto? ¿El grupo de Deidara te aceptó o tuviste problemas para que te obedecieran?

Parpadeó, desconcertado por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación. Sin embargo, parecía entusiasmado cuando respondió.

— Les dejé en claro que mi mando es provisional. No quiero que sientan que les arrebaté a su líder o algo parecido. Parecen haberlo aceptado.

— Me alegro.

— Son bastante entusiastas y me hace comprender un poco por qué él los eligió como su equipo.

— Eso he escuchado.

— También yo. Además, como soy nuevo, tampoco me tienen mucha confianza, pero he hecho un esfuerzo por mostrarles que soy como ellos.

— Lo eres — Dije, con lo que interrumpí lo que sea que iba a decir —. Definitivamente eres como ellos.

Un suspiro suave, en señal de que ya esperaba algo como eso. No apartó su vista de mí y yo me regañé internamente por hablar antes de tiempo, pero seguí fingiendo interés en los combates de la sala con tal de que sintiera mi indiferencia.

— Eres como ellos — Repetí —. Lo que no sé, es desde cuándo lo eres.

Distinguí un brillo de comprensión en su mirada, luego de lo cual la apartó. No esperaba vergüenza ni arrepentimiento y puede que fuera eso lo que me había orillado a evitar la plática: sabía que él no lo lamentaba en lo absoluto.

— Ya eras uno de ellos cuando dejamos el laboratorio, ¿verdad? — Inquirí —. Tal vez desde antes, desde que Orochimaru empezó a hablarte de un mundo mejor a través de los barrotes.

No dijo nada, ni se movió ni intentó tocarme, como en otras ocasiones. Mantenía la mirada en la sala y resistí el impulso de tomarle la barbilla para que volteara de nuevo. Quería que distinguiera el desprecio en mi rostro, que no le cupiera duda de que había hecho algo mal.

Pero no iba a conseguirlo, y esa era la certeza que me dolía más que todo lo que pudo haber hecho alguna vez en nombre de mi cuidado, sin serlo en realidad.

— El asunto es que nunca hablaste — Dije en voz baja —. Preferiste fingir que estábamos condenados a vivir en las calles, que nunca veríamos ese mundo que mamá nos mencionó, que moriríamos en poco tiempo. No fue muy difícil convencerme, ¿o sí?

Mis manos se apretaron contra mis rodillas. Respiré. Le di tiempo, pero él no dijo una sola palabra. Tal vez era mejor así.

— Te quedaste con toda la esperanza, y me dejaste hundirme.

Se escuchó un ligero suspiro de su parte. Distinguí que abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y me pregunté qué quería decir, si realmente alguna de sus palabras valía la pena.

— No quería que te aferraras a una ilusión.

Respiré. Uno, dos, tres.

— ¿Cómo tú? ¿Al punto de dejar a tu hermano a la voluntad de Orochimaru? — Un nuevo silencio. No creí que no tuviera nada que decir, pero tal vez hasta él entendía lo inútil que era tratar de defenderse —. Dime, ¿cuánto tengo que sufrir para ser merecedor de tu preocupación?

— Eso no es.

— No, es exactamente lo que es. Me pregunto qué tendré que hacer para que estés orgulloso de mí. ¿Matar a alguien? ¿Esclavizar? ¿Torturar?

— ¡Eso no es…!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Sólo era necesario decirlo una vez, pero el resto me sirvieron para destensarme. Mi voz hizo eco y algunos híbridos cercanos dejaron de entrenar para prestar atención al suceso. Sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de mí, continuaron con lo suyo, sólo volteando de vez en cuando en mi dirección.

Noté a Itachi tenso. No podía hablarme aunque quisiera. Dejé pasar unos momentos, regulando mi respiración, antes de ladear el rostro para finalmente observarlo.

Pálido, como era de esperarse, pero fuera de ello no había señal alguna de enfermedad, dolor o agotamiento. Su objetivo había sido ese lugar desde el momento en que abandonamos nuestro laboratorio. Sobrevivir en las calles había sido un sacrificio a cambio de la gloria de volver con su gente, algo que él alcanzó a comprender porque siempre tuvo la información que necesitaba.

Pero yo no la tuve. Yo sólo lo tenía a él. Y verlo así, tan tranquilo y ligero, con la frase "Estoy en casa" tatuado en la piel, mientras yo luchaba todos los días por mantenerme en pie y fingir que todo a mí alrededor estaba donde debía estar, me enfureció.

Él no tenía el corazón roto.

— Me habrías ahorrado mucho — Espeté al ponerme en pie —, pero había prioridades, ¿cierto?

Sonreí de lado al levantarme, pero ya no lo miré.

— No vuelvas a acercarte para preguntarme estupideces como si de verdad te importaran — Le di la espalda —. Sólo interrumpes el único trabajo para el que me entrenaste: ser un maldito peón.

Abandoné el palco, los puños temblorosos y la sensación de que algo dentro de mí se comprimía dolorosamente.

— Sasuke… — Murmuró. Y seguramente le había costado trabajo decir eso luego de una orden tan explícita.

Pero no volví la vista.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Esperé, pero el enojo no se iba. Veinte minutos después de mi discusión con Itachi, volví a la sala de entrenamiento que había estado supervisando, sólo que no en calidad de observador.

Necesitaba luchas y mi equipo ya había tenido su entrenamiento. Además, no me interesaba una pelea civilizada o tener que detenerme a medio golpe para explicar mis movimientos y su objetivo. Me gustaba la idea de enfrentarme a un desconocido, poder hacerlo pedazos aún si me llevaba unos golpes en el proceso.

Seguían ahí, y me incorporé a un grupo reducido al decirles que revisaría sus técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque se mostraron dudosos porque nadie les había avisado de ello, pronto me colocaron en frente a un oponente, uno de sus reclutas más jóvenes que me hicieron pensar que esos niveles inferiores destinados para familias, seguramente ya habían dado sus frutos.

El enfrentamiento, lejos de ser decepcionante, me dejó jadeante y sorprendido del nivel avanzado del chico. Me había costado derrotarlo porque era un poco más musculoso que yo, y tenía suficiente agilidad como para evadir la mayoría de mis golpes. Sólo le faltaba un poco de puntería y pensar más en patadas que en golpes de puños. Le hice todas esas correcciones mientras volvíamos a las gradas, pero debí interrumpirme a la mitad porque la puerta de la esquina se abrió con un estruendo y de pronto todo mundo estaba quieto y en silencio.

No lo entendí hasta que vi a los recién llegados. Orochimaru y Kabuto iban al frente, sonrisas de suficiencia en el rostro, acompañados por Menma, más recuperado, y Temari, que tenía una expresión de cautela que no ocultaba el terror que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera preguntarme el porqué de su presencia, Orochimaru avanzó en mi dirección, seguido por los otros tres. Saludó al equipo antes de dirigirse a mí, una sonrisa torcida en el rostro.

— Sasuke-kun. Me alegra ver que estás involucrándote con los nuevos reclutas. Ese es el espíritu que busco en un líder — Ladeó levemente el rostro hacia Temari, que bajó un poco la vista mientras se mordía el labio —. ¿Te molestaría darnos una muestra de tus habilidades?

Pensé en negarme, básicamente porque el miedo de Temari no podía ser coincidencia y, como su compañero, era inevitable prestar atención a todas las emociones que surgían de ella. Sin embargo, no parecía ser una opción. Orochimaru me guiñó el ojo y con ello me vi atrapado en una camaradería que no quería. Observé a Menma también, pero lucía tan apagado que no parecía darse cuenta de la conversación.

— Si es en beneficio de ellos, no le veo problema — Lo único que me preocupaba era que mi contrincante se tratara de un inexperto o de alguien que de verdad pudiera derrotarme. Mis habilidades habían mejorado las últimas semanas, pero no significaba que fuera invencible y para mi desgracia, mi papel de líder sería cuestionado si perdía contra alguien inferior.

— Excelente — Y a juzgar por su expresión, pensé que Temari y yo haríamos la demostración. Fue hasta que Orochimaru empujó a Menma hacia enfrente que entendí el miedo de ella, y que poco a poco minó en mi algo parecido al pánico.

Menma estaba muy lastimado; podía contar seis heridas que seguían sangrando y un golpe en el ojo derecho que lo mantenía parcialmente cerrado. Lucía pálido, ojeroso, y por la forma en que se marcaba su clavícula sobre su camisa de color gris claro, también estaba muy delgado. No habría sido suficiente para mí de no ser por su expresión, tan carente de cualquier emoción que no me habría sorprendido que cayera de repente y dejara de respirar.

Noté la sonrisa de Orochimaru cuando vio mi expresión, así como la súplica en los ojos de Temari. Entonces entendí que aquello no era un entrenamiento, sino un castigo, y al observar algunas expresiones de los híbridos a mí alrededor, supe que no era algo nuevo para ellos. Agacharon sus cabezas y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás, dejándonos a Menma y a mí en medio de un semicírculo, no muy lejos de las gradas y la pared.

El ambiente se tensó tanto que temí que alguien gritara en algún momento. Menma no se movió y Orochimaru no dejaba de sonreír, una mano extendida y apoyada en su brazo cruzado que parecía mantener a Temari en su lugar aunque no la tocara.

Tragué saliva. Mi objetivo de acabar con Menma no implicaba terminarlo en una pelea injusta, donde era evidente que sólo se buscaba ridiculizarlo, y mucho menos con espectadores desconocidos y la sonrisa burlona de Orochimaru tan cerca. Paseé mi mirada por el lugar; algunos rostros emocionados contrastaban con la expresión neutra de la mayoría. No pude evitar preguntarme si alguien de ahí de verdad apreciaba a alguien como él o sólo se debía a su rango de líder.

— ¿Qué esperas, Sasuke? — En la voz estaba clara la amenaza. Habría consecuencias si yo no obedecía. Pensé en justificar con una lesión, cansancio, o incluso ofenderme por colocarme a un rival de tan bajo nivel. No pude concretar ninguno de mis planes: un golpe repentino a mi costilla me obligó a retroceder.

Era Menma. El solo esfuerzo de intentar ese golpe había logrado que jadeara dificultosamente y que su rostro que contrajera por el dolor. Sin embargo, su expresión lo decía todo: estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

En realidad, me sorprendió hasta qué punto llegaba su odio por mí y tuve el impulso de ladear el rostro hacia Temari y preguntarle si realmente tenía tanto aprecio a un enfermo como él. No pude hacerlo, porque entonces llegó un segundo golpe, esta vez al rostro, que logré evitar con mi antebrazo y un golpe al estómago que acerté sin problemas.

Menma se inclinó por el golpe y aproveché para otro ataque a las costillas. No lo evitó, pero volvió a la carga con una patada a mi cabeza y luego dos más cuando la primera no conectó. Frené sus golpes y, a pesar del coraje creciente, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que detenerlo era demasiado fácil.

Menma no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo le queda de vida?"._ Me invadió una repentina ansiedad de que el objetivo de Orochimaru fuera que lo terminara allí mismo, frente a todos. No estaba listo para asimilar la ira de Hinata y Hanabi, mucho menos a Temari que, distinguí por el rabillo del ojo, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos a causa del estado de su compañero.

Menma siguió atacando con golpes sin puntería ni fuerza. Sus ojos entrecerrados me decían que estaba a punto de desmayarse y lo errático de sus movimientos, que cada músculo estaba en su límite. Me defendí sin esfuerzo, sin intenciones de regresar los ataques.

Sus ojos y los de Naruto no eran los mismos, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera leerlos.

Mi instinto de líder se sobreponía a la realidad. Me encontré buscando la manera de protegerlo.

Le hice tropezar con un movimiento sencillo. Su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo y para evitar que se levantara, le coloqué un pie sobre el pecho.

— No voy a hacer esto — Dije en voz alta. Ladeé el rostro para encontrar a Orochimaru entre la multitud. Sonreía tanto que me causó repulsión, más cuando noté su mano sobre el antebrazo de Temari, frenándola de intentar defender a Menma —. Si quieres una buena demostración, debe haber otra persona disponible.

La sala quedó sumida en un silencio total. Tan intenso, que me costó trabajo creer que fuera real. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y capturado todos los rostros en la misma expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto. Por un momento, temí moverme, dejar a Menma en el suelo, desprotegido, a merced de los instintos de lucha de cualquiera de los que estuviera ahí.

Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Una mano me empujó hacia atrás y tuve que quitar mi pie del pecho de Menma para no caer. Alcé la vista; se escuchó un grito. Menma abrió los ojos en el momento en que sintió una de las manos de Orochimaru cerrarse en torno a su cuello, suficiente presión para levantarlo del suelo y elevarlo hasta que sus pies quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Orochimaru me causó verdadero terror.

Estrelló a Menma contra la pared una vez, luego otra; luego lo arrastró por el suelo hasta el centro del semicírculo y lo hizo mantenerse en pie, para después darle una patada tan fuerte en el estómago que Menma salió disparado contra la barrera de híbridos, derribando a unos cuantos.

— ¡Orochimaru, basta! — La voz de Temari sonaba lejana en mi cabeza y yo no podía moverme. Estaba paralizado por el miedo, por la posibilidad de enfrentarme a alguien que con tres golpes había dejado claro que era mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Él no se movía como alguien normal; era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, y la manera en que su cuerpo parecía desaparecer y aparecer en lugares distintos denotaba una agilidad que superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes.

Había algo bestial en sus ojos, un algo que me había anclado al suelo sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Temari gritó en su lugar, pero él no escuchó. Recuperó a Menma de entre los híbridos y lo arrojó de nuevo. En el aire pareció una muñeca rota y al estrellarse, ni siquiera hizo el intento de poner los brazos para proteger su cabeza. Dudaba incluso que siguiera consciente, y una nueva patada en la costilla que lo arrastró cuatro metros, me hizo pensar que tal vez ni siquiera seguía vivo.

Temari gritó de nuevo. Orochimaru se acercaba a su objetivo otra vez. Sus ojos dementes y sonrisa enferma hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara, pero esa sensación más apremiante de evitar lo que pasaría me instó a moverme.

Orochimaru alzó el brazo. Mi cuerpo se desplazó sin que me diera cuenta.

Pero llegué tarde.

No se escuchó ningún golpe, ningún grito, y nadie se movió ni hizo nada. Mi cuerpo se había quedado a pocos metros de Orochimaru y Menma, pero había alguien entre ellos que alzaba la mano hacia el atacante, sólo a unos pocos centímetros de un puño que por voluntad del portador detuvo su camino.

El puño se abrió, y la sonrisa de Orochimaru cambió de una maniaca a una de ligera satisfacción. Tocó la mano temblorosa que se oponía a la suya, haciendo que Temari, que se había hincado para proteger el cuerpo de Menma, alzara su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y le mirara con súplica.

Temari suplicando… Era lo último que esperaba ver. Pero estaba tan claro en sus ojos que incluso yo sentí el peso de su derrota sobre mis hombros; y el miedo, y el dolor, y la ira y la impotencia. Y entendí por qué ella había decidido respetar la voluntad del hombre que tenía enfrente, a pesar de todo lo que hizo en el pasado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tenerlo de enemigo.

— Felicidades — Dijo Orochimaru en voz baja, pero clara —, acabas de aprender el verdadero significado de sacrificarte por alguien.

Soltó su mano. Le dio la espalda.

— Es tarde; preferiría que dejaran su entrenamiento por hoy y tomaran un tiempo libre. Los grupos que fueron seleccionados salen de misión pasado mañana. Los necesito bien descansados.

Algunos respondieron con un "Sí" entusiasta, pero la mayoría se limitó a un asentimiento antes de abandonar la sala a paso rápido. De nuevo me encontré paralizado en mi lugar, incapaz de apartar la vista de Temari sosteniendo el rostro de Menma, rogando que despertara.

— Y Sasuke… — Por primera vez escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios me heló la sangre. Aparté la vista del suelo para observarlo. La expresión pacífica con que lo conocí había vuelto; sólo en ese momento entendí que era una máscara, una muy peligrosa —. Has hecho grandes progresos hoy. Ahora no dudo en absoluto que estés calificado para la misión.

Quise agradecer para aparentar, pero me encontré incapaz de abrir la boca. Lo sustituí por un asentimiento lento, más parecido a una inclinación respetuosa.

— Necesito que pases al rato a mi oficina para discutir algunos detalles. Trae a tu equipo.

No esperó respuesta. A paso rápido abandonó la sala junto con Kabuto, que había contemplado el espectáculo con silenciosa satisfacción. No pasó mucho para que los curiosos se cansaran y todos dejaran la sala para ir a cualquier otra parte.

Todos excepto Menma, Temari, y yo.

Luego de un momento de silencio, en el que lo único que se movió fue el pecho de Menma muy lentamente, di un paso en su dirección.

— Temari.

— Sasuke, vete por favor — Respondió con voz rota. Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Menma.

Me detuve.

— Tienes que llevarlo a la enfermería, déjame ayudarte.

— ¡¿No escuchaste?! ¡Dije que te fueras! — Sólo entonces alzó la vista en mi dirección. Los ojos enrojecidos y los labios temblorosos; me miró con un desprecio que no me había esperado —. ¡No te necesito para llevarlo! ¡Él no necesita a alguien como tú!

" _¡…alguien como tú!"_

Me quedé de piedra, sin respirar. Y mi mirada viajó a Menma de nuevo y, para mi horror, no pude evitar pensar que ella tenía razón.

Abandoné la sala casi corriendo.

Si me quedaba un poco más, me volvería loco.

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Orochimaru, Tenten, Shino y Hanabi ya estaban ahí. Por las expresiones de los mayores cuando entré, supe que estaban enterados de lo ocurrido hacía apenas una hora, pero no tuve interés en saber cómo lo habían hecho. Los rumores corrían muy rápido, aunque también se alteraban fácilmente. El único cambio positivo que distinguí fue que tanto Tenten como Shino se ubicaban a los lados de Hanabi, en gesto protector. Una unidad siempre debía procurar mantener protegida su parte más frágil.

— Ah, perfecto, estás aquí — Orochimaru sonrió —. Podemos empezar entonces.

— Pero Menma no ha llegado — Objetó Hanabi. Una mirada al resto y supe que no estaba enterada de ese detalle. Tragué saliva con suavidad.

— Está ocupado. Me pidió que le informara después de lo dicho en la reunión — Respondí, intentando sonar tranquilo. Si Hanabi consiguió percibir la mentira en mi voz, fingió perfectamente no hacerlo. Orochimaru pareció complacido con la escena.

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Kabuto entró por ella, con su bata amarillenta y los brazos llenos de lo que parecían ser planos. Los depositó en el escritorio e inclinó la cabeza en nuestra dirección en forma de saludo.

— En seguida Kabuto les dará las instrucciones que necesitarán para su misión — Canturreó Orochimaru —. Deberán repasar el plan un par de veces y coordinarse con el resto de los equipos el día de mañana si no quieren cometer errores.

Se puso en pie. No acostumbraba quedarse a las reuniones, sólo dar instrucciones y esperar que Kabuto puliera la parte estratégica. Lejos de incomodarme, pensé que era lo mejor. No podía verlo a la cara sin pensar en Menma inerte, en la mirada diabólica que le dirigió en cada golpe y en su cuerpo antinatural que se movía con la agilidad de diez híbridos juntos. Había pasado media hora caminando sin rumbo sólo tratando de apartar de mi mente la cara de Temari llena de lágrimas. No pude.

— Confío en que podrás coordinarte con el resto, Sasuke. Si tienes problemas, tu hermano puede ayudarte con algunos grupos difíciles.

Probablemente había dicho eso para molestarme, pero no tenía cabeza para Itachi en ese momento. Se despidió con un "Buenas noches" que intentó ser alegre y que sólo consiguió que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Kabuto habló.

— Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que alguno de ustedes pisó el Distrito de Defensa por última vez… Si es que alguna vez lo hicieron, claro — Se encogió de hombros —. La Élite no deja de colocar protecciones en la periferia y a lo largo y ancho de todo el distrito. Trampas para híbridos, principalmente, y muchas armas automáticas para terminar de aniquilarlos.

Extendió uno de los papeles que había traído. Consistía en el plano de una ciudad con una gran cantidad de puntos rojos y azules.

— Los puntos rojos son trampas especiales para híbridos, mientras que los azules representan puntos de armas automáticas que se activan con movimiento. La ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos, es que para usar cualquiera de las dos primero tienen que evacuar o hacer que toda su población se encierre en sus casas. Sin embargo, sus sensores exteriores son de largo alcance. En definitiva, los verán llegar.

— ¿Cómo entraremos entonces? — La pregunta fue de Shino, que parecía contar los puntos por lo cerca que estaba del plano.

— Desarrollé un sistema de bloqueo temporal a través de ondas — Exclamó Kabuto —. Básicamente, impedirá que cualquier señal entre o salga del área. Las trampas quedarán inactivas, pero no más de tres minutos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos en tres minutos? — Pregunté. Me observó con ligero hastío antes de responder.

— Su objetivo es este edificio — Señaló un punto cerca del centro del mapa —. Es el Departamento de Protección Interna: un edificio lleno de policías las veinticuatro horas.

— ¿Tomaremos el edificio? — Cuestionó Tenten. Aquello provocó que Kabuto tuviera que contener una risotada para continuar la explicación.

— Lo que les interesa no es el edificio, sino lo que está abajo — Señaló la estructura con un círculo de su dedo índice —. Ahí se encuentra resguardado parte del sistema de defensa de la Unión.

— ¿Una parte? — La pregunta fue de Hanabi y bastó para hartar a Kabuto. Pareció darse cuenta tarde de que había empezado su historia en la parte incorrecta.

— Verán, todos los muros de protección de la Unión están sincronizados y supervisados a través de tres sistemas de control, ubicados en tres lugares distintos. Están diseñados para funcionar con sólo dos de ellos, pero si dos de tres quedan inactivos, las defensas se caen.

Con su dedo trazó una circunferencia en una zona cerca de la periferia.

— Uno de ellos es inalcanzable en nuestras condiciones: está dentro del muro Élite. Sin embargo, el otro está oculto en una zona de marginados en la periferia y es el que tiene que destruirse junto con el que está dentro de esta estructura.

— ¿No tomarán medidas una vez sepan lo que buscamos? — Pregunté. Negó con la cabeza con el gesto de resignación de alguien que tiene que hablarle a un niño pequeño.

— Los ataques se harán con apenas tres días de diferencia. El asunto es que ellos no saben que tenemos esta información; creen que todavía tenemos la versión falsa de La Red donde el segundo control está debajo del monumento Élite.

Debía tener todo bien planeado como para mostrar esa confianza en sus palabras. El plano estaba lleno de cálculos en las orillas y por la forma en que circuló con un lápiz una nueva zona en el mapa, supe que se trataba de su propio trazo. Me convencí de que debía haber tenido tiempo suficiente para planear aquello, que no todo podía salir mal.

— Un primer equipo colocará los bloqueadores en la entrada al distrito y emprenderá la retirada. Un segundo, tercer y hasta quinto equipo, se encargarán de hacer lo mismo, pero con un repliegue hacia adentro. Los alcanzarán y cuando estén todos dentro de la zona del edificio, buscarán protección hasta que tu equipo regrese con el objetivo cumplido. Luego saldrán de la misma manera.

Sacó otro mapa, que era de la composición interna del edificio. Desde los pasillos hasta los ductos de ventilación, cada cosa estaba explicada por el gran detalle de la imagen. Los puntos ahora representaban vigilantes, el otro obstáculo a atravesar.

— Los códigos de estos sistemas son únicos, y no pueden hackearse desde la distancia o intentar descifrarlos con el poco tiempo disponible — Continuó Kabuto. Circuló la zona del sótano con su índice —. Van a tener que destruirlo, y para ello, tendrán que poner un grupo de bombas de gran alcance justo en la parte más baja del sótano. Si tienen suerte, ustedes y el resto de los híbridos saldrán con el tiempo suficiente para librarse de las trampas y escapar de la explosión.

— ¿Y si no tenemos suerte? — Pregunté, ya sin el intento de amabilidad de mis cuestionamientos anteriores. El plan era riesgoso, contrarreloj y evidentemente suicida para un grupo de novatos como nosotros. No podíamos ser los encargados del objetivo principal. Simplemente, era demasiado.

Kabuto volvió a encogerse de hombros.

— En el peor de los casos, estarán cerca de las trampas y la explosión, y seguramente más de la mitad de sus compañeros no sobreviva al menos que conozcan bien el mapa. Sin embargo, el margen de error de la misión es aceptable. Hemos calculado esto durante meses.

— ¿Y planeas que lleve a todo mi equipo por ductos de ventilación hasta llegar al sótano? — Mi pregunta sonaba más como amenaza y en parte lo era. Había muchos equipos de élite que estaban más calificados que nosotros para una misión como esa, estaba seguro.

Kabuto negó, y su sonrisa pasó de una comprensiva a una mueca burlona y cruel.

— No. Mientras el resto del equipo genera un distractor, sólo uno de ustedes entrará — Ladeó el rostro, sus ojos fijos en algo más allá. El respingo me dio la respuesta a la pregunta que no me dio tiempo de formular y que hizo que todos mis sentidos se pusieran alerta —. Un alguien compacto y ágil, evidentemente.

" _Y Sasuke, ante todo, recuerda quién los puso frente a ti en primer lugar"_

Kabuto le guiñó el ojo, pero Hanabi se quedó en silencio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Continuará.**_

.

.

.

*arroja algo con frustración* ACTUALICÉ DOBLE, MALDITA SEA.

¿Recuerdan que dije que trataría de ser más constante, que respondería reviews y todo sería amor y felicidad?

Me equivoqué, la universidad es una mierda. Mi semestre fue una mierda. Lo disfruté, aprendí mucho, pero me comió todo mi tiempo y fue horrible. Quisiera ser como esas personas superpoderosas que todo lo hacen y duermen ocho horas.

Por otra parte, ¿adivinen quién cumplió años y se la pasó escribiendo con desesperación? Yo :D Pero tengo una razón de peso: en unas horas me quitan las muelas de juicio. ¿Quién va a escribir con un dolor como ese? Yo no :'D

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI BEBÉ SASUKI. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MIS MUELAS PORQUE ELLAS TAMBIÉN CUMPLIERON AÑITOS Y YA SE VAN A LA FREGADA.

Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a los que se pasan por aquí de vez en cuando y a quienes me han pedido actualización constantemente. Neta, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido.

Los amo mucho. 3


End file.
